Der größte Skandal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts
by Zutzi alias Susi
Summary: COMPLETE. Ginny ist schwanger. Der Vater? Harry. Wie werden sie mit der Situation umgehen und mit dem fürchterlichen Skandal, der daraus folgt? Was werden ihre Verwandten, Freunde und Lehrer dazu sagen? Und wie wird Voldemort reagieren? Finde es heraus!
1. Eine ungewöhnliche Stunde Zaubertränke

**_Ü/N:_**_ „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" gehört AgiVega, aber Reviews schreiben dürft ihr trotzdem mir, haha. Und noch etwas Wichtiges: Diese Fic wurde vor Buch 5 geschrieben, das heißt, es gab keine Prophezeiung, Sirius lebt noch und ... ach was, lest selber!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Die Harry-Potter-Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich habe mir nur ihre Charaktere ausgeborgt, um ein bisschen mit ihnen zu spielen._

**_A/N:_**_ Eigentlich habe ich geplant, eine 4-5 Kapitel lange Lovestory zu schreiben, aber als ich mit der Fic fortfuhr, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr damit aufhören. Schließlich habe ich eine Geschichte über das ganze siebte Jahr von Harry und der Gang geschrieben – und nicht nur über Liebe, sondern auch über dunkle Geheimnisse, Verschwörungen, Rache und – natürlich – VOLDEMORT. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wollte ich den dunklen Lord zuerst nicht dazunehmen, aber dann realisierte ich, dass eine Harry-Potter-Story ohne Voldemort, der durch die Geschichte spukt, keine richtige Harry-Potter-Story ist. Also machte ich SEINE Ziele zum Zentrum der Fic – obwohl sie für eine Weile noch geheim sind. Im Wesentlichen ist dies immer noch eine Lovestory, aber doch viel mehr als das: eine großartige magische Reise. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie – es hat mir unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht, dass alles zu schreiben._

_Bitte seid nicht böse auf mich wegen meiner einfachen Ausdrucksweise – meine Muttersprache ist Ungarisch, daher kann ich nicht in so einem ausgezeichneten Stil schreiben, wie ihr es tut._

_Feedback (nette Reviews und konstruktive Kritik) ist willkommen, aber Flames und Heuler werden direkt zu meinem Landesdrachen weitergesendet, dem Ungarischen Hornschwanz!_

==================================================

**Der größte Skandal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts**

**Kapitel 1**

**Eine ungewöhnliche Stunde Zaubertränke**

==================================================

Es war ein warmer und sonniger Novembertag, was sehr seltsam war, da der November in Großbritannien niemals warm und sonnig war. Dieser Tag musste eine Ausnahme gewesen sein.

Die Vögel zwitscherten ein liebliches Konzert in den Bäumen, als ob sie Gott dafür danken wollten, dass er ihnen so einen schönen Tag gegeben hatte, bevor der Winter kam.

Jeder im ganzen Land war sich sicher, dass dies ein besonderer Tag war ... sogar die Schüler in Hogwarts waren sich sicher, dass der 6. November kein normaler Tag war, obwohl sie nicht erklären konnten warum. Es lag etwas in der Luft – ein Gefühl, dass seltsame Dinge passieren würden. Niemand hatte eine Idee, was zu erwarten war, ob die nahe bevorstehenden Ereignisse schlecht oder gut waren, aber niemand sorgte sich wirklich darum. Sie waren einfach glücklich, noch einmal die Gelegenheit zu haben, in den Gärten spazieren zu gehen, sich niederzusetzen und den warmen Sonnenschein zu genießen – und natürlich – um Quidditch zu spielen, ohne dass Regen und Wind sie ständig durchnässte und gegen sie ankämpfte.

Harry Potter war in einer viel besseren Stimmung, als er es in den letzten ein einhalb Monaten gewesen war. Er hatte jeden Grund, glücklich zu sein: alle Umstände, sein Lieblingsspiel zu spielen, waren gegeben: schönes Wetter, moderne Besen und ein herausragendes Team. Vor zwei Jahren – in seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts – wurde er der Kapitän des Gryffindor-Teams und seit diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie es immer geschafft, die verdammten Slytherins zu besiegen. Sie zu schlagen war für Harry schon immer eine Freude gewesen, aber jetzt, da Draco der Kapitän der Slytherins war (und auch ein Vertrauensschüler), machte es Harry noch glücklicher, gegen sie zu gewinnen. Viel zu glücklich.

==================================================

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten er, Ron und Hermine Zauberkunst. Dann ging Hermine in die Bibliothek – welche Überraschung – und die zwei Jungen mussten eine sehr langweilige Wahrsagen-Stunde mit Professor Trelawney besuchen.

Seltsamerweise hatte die alte Professorin dieses Jahr Harry noch keine Vorhersagen über schreckliche Qualen und grässliche Tode, die er erleiden musste – noch nicht, jedenfalls. Aber es war noch nichts verloren, was verspätet kam...

Als Ron herauszufinden versuchte, was zur Hölle ein rosa Schmetterling, der in seiner Kristallkugel eine Banane aß, bedeutete, sprach Trelawney: „Nächste Woche wird unser Unterricht nicht stattfinden, da ich grässliche Kopfschmerzen haben werde. Für unsere nächste Stunde – in zwei Wochen – möchte ich, dass Sie einen Aufsatz schreiben. Mr. Weasley, der Titel Ihres Aufsatzes wird sein: „Wie ich von nun an in exakt drei Jahren meine Sommersprossen loswerde", Ms. Patil, Ihr Thema ist: „Welche Tragödien werde ich verursachen, weil ich einen Spiegel zerbreche", Mr. Potter, Ihr Titel lautet: „Wie Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, mich töten wird". Gut, die Klasse ist entlassen."

Die Schüler verließen den Raum, aber Sybill rief: „Potter, bitte bleiben Sie noch, ich würde gerne etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

„Ich warte draußen auf dich", sagte Ron Harry und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ja, Professor?" Harry wandte sich Trelawney zu. „Worüber möchten Sie mit mir sprechen?"

„Ich hatte eine Vision, Potter. Letzte Nacht. Sie war über Sie", erklärte die Professorin mit tiefer Stimme.

„Hat Voldemort mich in dieser Vision umgebracht?" Harry sah amüsiert drein, speziell wenn er Sybill wegen dem Namen „Voldemort" zittern sah. „Warum muss ich darüber einen Aufsatz schreiben, wenn Sie doch schon wissen, wie es passieren wird?"

Trelawney zeigte keine Reaktion. „Der Saturn befindet sich in einer ominösen Konstellation mit Pluto, was eine tödliche Formation vor den Fischen darstellt. Das bedeutet nichts Gutes."

„Woher wissen Sie, dass diese Konstellation mich betrifft?", fragte Harry. „Oh, na ja, ist auch egal. Alle bösen Zeichen sind wegen mir, oder?"

„Der Mars ist sehr hell heute Nacht", antwortete sie in träumerischem Tonfall.

Harry schlug sich gegen die Stirn. _Nein, nicht das schon wieder! _„Uh, meinen Sie, dass ich mich in einen Zentaur verwandeln werde? Das ist schlecht..."

„Kein Zentaur, Mr. Potter." Sybill schüttelte den Kopf. „Saturns Konstellation mit Pluto vor den Fischen bedeutet eine _Geburt."_

„Ähm, wem soll ich denn eine Karte mit den besten Wünschen schicken? Wer wird ein Baby bekommen?" Er grinste, da er sicher war, dass Trelawney schon wieder nicht sie selbst war – wie gewöhnlich.

Die Professorin antwortete aber nicht. Sie lächelte nur. Ein bitteres Lächeln.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr erzählen. Ich wollte Ihnen nur den Rat geben, sich für die seltsamen Dinge vorzubereiten, die geschehen werden ... dunkle Ereignisse."

_Sicher, dunkel. _Er grinste. „Ich werde meine Augen offen halten, Professor. Ich verspreche es." Er nickte und war glücklich, von dieser verrückte Hexe frei zu sein.

==================================================

„Wow, da hat sie aber einen netten Titel für dich ausgewählt." Ron runzelte die Stirn, als sie den Korridor entlang gingen. „Ich hoffe, du nimmst sie nicht ernst."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Sie ist bloß eine dumme, alte Betrügerin, und ich hab mir noch nie etwas aus ihren Vorhersagen gemacht, und du weißt das auch." Er beschloss, Ron nichts über Sybills Vision zu erzählen. Es war sowieso nicht verstandesmäßig.

„Fast nie", erinnerte ihn Ron. „Einmal, nach deinem Examen am Ende des dritten Jahres, hast du fest geglaubt, dass sie wirklich ein WIRKLICHE Vision gehabt hat. Und, wenn meine Erinnerung mich nicht täuscht, hat sie wirklich vorhergesagt, dass Krätze ... äh, Wurmschwanz, wieder Du-weißt-schon-wem dienen würde, und Du-weißt-schon-wer würde wieder auferstehen." Er sprang zur Seite, als Mrs. Norris vorbeikam. „Diese verdammte Katze, ich wäre fast auf sie draufgestiegen!", rief Ron. „Und sie hat es wieder geschafft, mir zu entwischen! Oh, Harry, wenn ich nur ein Mal die Gelegenheit hätte, sie zu treten!"

„Wen wollten Sie treten?" Ein sehr verärgerter Argus Filch unterbrach sie von hinten.

Die Jungs tauschten einen schnellen Blick, dann schrie Ron: „Lauf!"

„Kommt zurück, ihr nichtsnutzigen Schwindler!", rief ihnen der Hausmeister nach. „Ich werde euch erwischen, ich werde euch schon noch erwischen, das schwöre ich, und ihr werdet es bereuten, dass ihr je in den Hogwarts-Express gestiegen seid! Kommt zurück, ihr..."

Aber die zwei Jungs waren bald außer Hörweite, und sie beschimpften Argus mit Namen, die Hermine dazu veranlasst hätte, sie so böse anzuschauen wie Percy.

Hermine kam aus der Bibliothek, mit schweren Büchern in ihren Armen, und sie warf fragende Blicke in Harrys und Rons Richtung, als sie immer noch kichernd die Treppe herunter kamen. „Was ist so lustig, Jungs? Ich würde auch gerne lachen."

„Nichts ... nichts" Ron kicherte, während er sich vorstellte, wie Filch einen Schlaganfall aus Zorn bekam, weil er über seine eigene Katze gefallen ist.

„Harry?" Das Mädchen wandte sich von Ron ab und wartete eindeutig auf eine Erklärung des anderen Jungen.

„Ähm, Herm, na ja..." Harry musste auch lachen. „Tut mir Leid, ich ... kann's ... dir nicht ... erzählen..."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf vor Unglauben. „Ihr Jungs seid so kindisch", sagte sie abwertend. „Werdet ihr beiden jemals erwachsen werden?"

„Hey, Herm, das sind nicht wir, die zu kindisch sind, das bist du, die zu streng ist", kommentierte Ron. „Entspann dich ein bisschen!"

„Entspannen? Seid ihr verrückt?", entgegnete sie. „Wir werden unsere Abschlussprüfungen in diesem Schuljahr machen, und du willst, dass ich mich entspanne? Du weißt, dass es nichts gibt, das mir wichtiger ist als meine Arbeiten, und als Vertrauensschüler muss ich ein Beispiel für die anderen sein."

„Ron hat Recht, Hermi", sagte Harry. „Wir haben immer noch sieben Monate vor den Prüfungen, und du lernst bereits dafür!"

„Ja, weil ich nicht durchfallen will. Wenn ihr dieses Jahr wiederholen wollt und Malfoy einen weiteren Grund geben wollt, über euch zu lachen, bitte. Aber ich werde lernen", erklärte sie und ließ die Jungs vor der Bibliothek stehen.

„Das Mädchen könnte einen guten Kuss vertragen, das sag ich dir", sagte Ron. „Das würde ihr helfen, ihre dummen Bücher für eine Weile zu vergessen."

„Und du wärst der mutige Ritter, der sein Leben der edlen Mission widmen würde, sie zum Entspannen zu bringen, nehme ich an?"

„Na ja..." Ron wurde rot. „Ähm, warum nicht?"

Harry grinste ihn an. „Ja, warum nicht?"

„Harry..."

„Ja?"

„Hast du schon einmal ein Mädchen geküsst? Ich meine, auf die Lippen?"

Jetzt war Harry dran, rot zu werden.

„Das bedeutet ja", stellte Ron fest.

„Und? Was wäre wenn?" Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Wer war es?"

„Wer war was?"

„Das Mädchen, das du geküsst hast."

„Das geht dich nichts an", antwortete Harry und vermied Rons Blick absichtlich.

Ron hob eine Augenbraue. „Wow. Der große Harry Potter hat vor mir, seinem besten Freund, ein Geheimnis. Das muss etwas Ernstes sein, Freund."

„Hör mal, Ron, bitte, sei nicht böse auf mich, aber ich ... kann's dir nicht erzählen."

„Oh, Harry, sag mir nicht, dass es Pansy Parkinson war!", rief der rothaarige Junge. „Bitte! Nicht sie! Nicht sie!"

„Wer zur Hölle hat dir gesagt, dass es Pansy war?" Harry begann, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. „Natürlich war sie es nicht. Ich würde niemals eine schleimige Slytherin küssen."

„Was für eine Erleichterung!", seufzte Ron. „Komm schon, wir müssen in Zaubertränke gehen."

Harry gab einen Laut von sich, der sich wie sich anhörte, als wäre er geknebelt.

==================================================

Der Zaubertränke-Unterricht war nicht besser als alle anderen davor – Snape beschloss, ihnen einen sehr heiklen Anziehungs-Zaubertrank beizubringen. Nicht, dass er ihn jemals benützen würde – er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand mochte, und er mochte genauso niemanden. Na ja, vielleicht Draco, aber er war wirklich der einzige Schüler, den er ein bisschen mochte. Seine meistgehassten Schüler waren Harry und Neville. Er hasste Harry dafür, dass er der Sohn seines alten Feindes James Potter war – und er verachtete Neville dafür, dass er so tollpatschig war und die Zaubertränke immer vermasselte.

Diese Stunde unterschied sich wirklich nicht von den anderen: Snape lobte Draco, weil er der Erste war, der seinen Trank fertig hatte, und er gab Harry und Ron verachtende Blicke. Er sagte Hermine, dass sie eine unausstehliche Besserwisserin war und murrte, weil Neville vier Krötenbeine in seinen Zaubertrank gegeben hatte anstatt drei, was mit einem lauten Bang eine Explosion verursachte, die einige Schüler mit ekligem grünen Schleim überzog. Draco, der Nevilles Kessel am nächsten war, begann zu schreien, als ein Zweig mit rosa Blüten aus seinem linken Ohr wuchs. Crabbe und Goyle konnten nicht anders, sie mussten einfach lachen, aber als Draco einen „Ich-werde-euch-in-zwei-Knallrümpfige-Kröter-verwandeln"-Blick gab, hörten sie damit auf.

„Crabbe, bringen Sie ihn zu Madame Pomfrey", wies Snape an, „und beeilen Sie sich zurück!"

Crabbe half Draco in den Krankenflügel, wo Madame Pomfrey den Zweig aus Malfoys Ohr sägte.

„Sind Sie nicht froh, eine Möglichkeit gehabt zu haben, um Mr. Malfoy in so einer Situation zu sehen, Potter?" Snape wandte sich an Harry, der versuchte, sein Amüsement zu verbergen, indem er versuchte, voll und ganz mit der Aufgabe beschäftigt zu sein, den khakifarbenen Saft in seinem Kessel umzurühren.

„Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt, Potter!" Snape hob seine Stimme.

Harry sah verwirrt auf. „Tut mir Leid, Professor. Ich schätze, ich war zu sehr mit der Arbeit an meinem Zaubertrank beschäftigt."

„Also wollten Sie, dass er perfekt ist, oder, Potter?" Snape grinste höhnisch. „Dann sollten wir ihn vielleicht an Ihnen ausprobieren."

„An mir?" Harry erbleichte.

„Jaaaah, an Iiiihnen", wiederholte der Professor mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. „Sie drinken ihn, dann schließen Sie Ihre Augen, bis die kleinen Sternchen, die Ihnen die Sicht trüben, verschwinden, dann öffnen Sie Ihre Augen und von dem ersten Wesen, das Sie erblicken, werden Sie extrem angezogen. Das ist so einfach."

„Das ist grausam", flüsterte Parvati Lavender zu, die nickte. „Aber ich hoffe, dass ich es bin, die er zuerst erblickt."

„Nein, mich muss er sehen!", flüsterte Lavender zurück und beide begannen zu kichern.

_Mädchen! _Ron seufzte. Er hörte zwar nicht, was sie sprachen, aber er hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, worüber es wohl ging.

„Trinken Sie den Trank, Potter", wies Snape an.

Harry spürte, wie sich in seinem Hals ein Knoten bildete. Er würde dieses Zeug niemals schlucken, sagte er sich immer wieder.

„Jetzt!", rief der Professor, „oder ich werde Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte abziehen. Denken Sie darüber nach, Potter."

Harry griff nach einem kleinen Glas, füllte es mit dem khakifarbenen Saft und hob es an seine Lippen. Seine rechte Hand zitterte.

„Passen Sie auf, Potter, oder Sie verschütten noch den ganzen Trank auf dem Boden!", murrte Snape.

Harry beschloss, dass er Snape nicht den Gefallen tun würde, seinem Haus fünfzig Punkte wegzunehmen, also schluckte er die Flüssigkeit in einem einem Zug hinunter.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurden seine Augen gezwungen, sich zu schließen, und Millionen kleiner Sternchen begannen ihn von allen Seiten zu attackieren. Sie trafen ihn, dann prallten sie von ihm zurück und verschwanden nach und nach wieder. Er war aber zu sehr in Trance versunken, als dass er die Türe knarren hörte, als Crabbe eintrat. Ihm war unglaublich schwindelig und er konnte sein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen, also fiel er hin.

Er bewegte sich für mindestens zwei Minuten nicht und wartete, dass das letzte Sternchen verschwand, dann öffnete er langsam seine Augen. Das Erste, das er sah, war ein Paar gelblicher Augen. Er zwinkerte und versuchte, von der Welt um ihm herum ein klareres Bild zu bekommen – oder viel mehr von diesen wunderschönen, gelben Augen.

Er setzte sich auf, rieb sich die Augen – einer der kleinen Sternchen muss seine Brille gestohlen haben – und realisierte, dass die Kreatur, die er sah, niemand anderes als Mrs. Norris war.

„Miezekatze!", schrie er, nahm das Tier hoch und zog sie so dicht an sich, dass sie fast erstickte. „Süßes, kleines Kätzchen, Kätzchen, Kätzchen...", gurrte er der geschockten Katze zu, die noch nie so liebkost wurde – nicht einmal von ihrem Besitzer, Filch.

„Er ist verrückt geworden", murmelte Lavender.

„Nicht verrückt, nur verrückt vor Liebe zu dieser Katze", erklärte Parvati. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie dieses Pelzknäuel hier hereinkommen konnte."

„Crabbe hat vor kurzem die Tür geöffnet, nachdem Harry den Zaubertrank getrunken hatte", sagte Hermine, auf die Fakten bezogen wie immer. Sie versuchte, ruhig und gleichgültig zu bleiben, aber ihre bleiche Gesichtsfarbe verriet, wie sehr sie wütend war.

„Kleine Miezekatze, ich liebe dich, Miezekatze." Harry fuhr fort, das unglückliche Tier zu streicheln und bettete es in seine Arme. „Willst du etwas Milch trinken, süße Miezekatze?"

Ron, Neville und die anderen wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Die Szene wäre besonders lustig gewesen, wenn es nicht Harry gewesen wäre. Sogar die Slytherins vergaßen zu lachen.

„Genug ist genug!", rief Hermine schließlich und wandte sich an ihren Lehrer, der nicht einmal versuchte, sein siegreiches Lächeln zu verstecken. „Professor, dieses Mal sind Sie zu weit gegangen! Bereiten Sie sofort den Gegentrank zu!"

„Wollen Sie mir drohen, Ms. Granger?", fragte Snape. Sein Lächeln verschwand ein bisschen.

„Ja, das tue ich!", schrie sie den Professor an. „Und wenn Sie das nicht tun, werde ich Professor Dumbledore sagen, dass Sie aus Ihren Schülern während des Unterrichts Idioten machen! Und ich werde ihm sagen, dass Sie Harry einschüchterten, damit er das tut! Ich werde ihm sagen, dass Sie den armen Harry erpresst haben! Also, werden Sie jetzt einen Gegentrank machen oder soll ich zum Direktor gehen?"

„Sehr clever, Ms. Granger." Snape fletschte die Zähne. Er hasste es, wenn seine Schüler schlauer waren als er.

_„Schlaf ein, schlaf ein, schließ deine großen, gelben Augen, la-la-la-la, la-la-la..." _Harry sang der armen Katze, die sehr nervös zu sein schien, ein Wiegenlied vor.

„Hör auf damit, Kumpel, bitte!", drängte Ron seinen Freund, aber Harry schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Er war ganz mit der Aufgabe beschäftigt, Mrs. Norris in den Schlaf zu lullen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass die arme Katze in schlechter Verfassung war und etwas Pflege brauchte. Er hatte aber keine Ahnung, dass es genau SEINE Pflege war, die die unglückselige Katze in solch eine schlechte Verfassung brachte.

==================================================

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen die Schüler Snapes Kerker und diskutierten über die Ereignisse, die soeben stattgefunden hatten. Einige der Slytherins begannen zu lachen und zeigten mit ihren Fingern auf Harry, der immer noch ziemlich benommen war und keine Ahnung hatte, was mit ihm geschehen war. Ron und Hermine halfen ihm zum Porträt der Fetten Dame.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry, Kind, du siehst schrecklich aus!" Die Fette Dame umklammerte ihre Hände. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte sie die anderen beiden.

„Snape", antworteten Hermine und Ron gemeinsam.

Die Fette Dame nickte nur. Sie war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass „Snape" nichts Gutes bedeutete – besonders nicht für Harry Potter.

„Passwort?"

„Stinktierschädel", sagte Ron und das Portraitloch öffnete sich. Es gelang ihnen irgendwie, Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu befördern.

„Ich hoffe bloß, dass die Leute nicht zu viel darüber sprechen werden", sagte das Mädchen. „Das wäre für Harry sehr unangenehm."

„Na ja, bis jetzt können sie es mit Sicherheit noch nicht alle erfahren haben", antwortete Ron. „Wie auch immer, ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Gryffindors aus unserer Klasse einen Spaß aus ihm machen würden. Aber über die Slytherins kann ich das nicht behaupten. Ich befürchte, dass morgen schon die ganze Schule über Harry lachen wird."

„Armer Harry", seufzte Hermine. "Er verdient so was nicht.

„Snape war ihm noch nie gut gesinnt. Du weißt genau, wie sehr er ihn hasst."

„Wer ... hasst ... wen?", murmelte Harry, der nicht fähig war, ihre Worte zu begreifen.

„Niemand", antwortete Hermine. „Komm schon, Harry, bringen wir dich ins Bett."

„Neiiiin ... hab's versprochen ... Hagrid...", murmelte der Junge, aber als seine Freunde ihn auf sein Bett warfen, schlief er sofort ein.

„Was wollte er sagen?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Er hat Hagrid versprochen, dass er ihn heute Abend besucht", sagte Ron. „Hagrid will ihm etwas zeigen ... etwas Interessantes."

„Interessant?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Das hängt von deinem Blickwinkel ab, was du als interessant betrachtest. Die Kröter haben nicht zu den Dingen gehört, die ich interessant nennen würde."

„Stimmt." Eine Stimme ertönte hinter ihnen. Es war Neville, der Harrys Brille hielt. „Ich hab sie auf dem Boden im Kerker gefunden, als ich sauber gemacht habe."

„Oh, Snape ließ dich den ganzen Kerker schrubben, oder?", fragte Ron.

„Jaah", antwortete Longbottom. „Schaut euch meine Hände an: Sie sind ganz rot und entzündet! Oh, ich hasse diesen Typen so sehr!"

„Ich auch!", erklärten Ron und Hermine synchron und sogar der dösende Harry fügte etwas hinzu, das sich anhörte wie: _„Ihr wisst ja gar nicht wie sehr."_

==================================================

Kurz nachdem sie sich versichert hatten, dass Harry tief schlummerte, beschlossen die drei, Snape Explodiert im Gemeinschaftsraum zu spielen. Als sie dorthin kamen, bemerkten sie sofort, dass die Schüler etwas in kleinen Gruppen von drei und vier Personen diskutierten.

„Oh nein", seufzte Hermine. „Sie wissen es schon. Sie werden Harry mit Sicherheit nicht mehr in Frieden lassen!"

„Wäre ich nicht Harrys bester Freund, würde ich ihn wohl auch nicht in Frieden lassen." Ron grinste.

„Aber Ron!", rief das Mädchen entrüstet. „Wie kannst du...?"

„Ich sagte, dass ich das tun würde, wenn ich nicht sein bester Freund wäre", erinnerte Ron. „Wie auch immer, du musst doch zugeben, dass es ziemlich lustig war: Harry verliebt in eine Katze! Das war fast so lustig wie Draco, das hüpfende Frettchen."

Neville nickte sein Einverständnis.

Hermine gab beiden Jungs einen verachtenden Blick und begab sich zu Lavender und Pavati, die eifrig etwas mit zwei Sechstklässlerinnen besprachen.

„...und wie ist das passiert?", fragte Lavender Susan Cunningham.

_Wenn es Lavender ist, die fragt, und nicht Susan, dann können sie nicht über Harry reden, _sagte sich Hermine.

„Hi, Herm, hast du schon die Neuigkeiten gehört?", fragte Parvati.

„Welche Neuigkeiten? Hat Draco sich in einen blühenden Baum verwandelt?"

„Nee." Lavender kicherte. „Aber das wäre schon lustig, oder, Mädels?"

„Sicher." Susan lachte auch. „Aber wir haben über Ginny gesprochen."

„Warum? Was ist mit ihr passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie ist in Verwandlung ohnmächtig geworden", antwortete Parvati. „McGonagall verwandelte ein Buch in einen Skorpion und alle sprangen auf die Tische, um in Sicherheit zu sein. Jeder außer Ginny, da sie das Bewusstsein verloren hat, als sie den Skorpion sah."

„Und? Was soll daran so Großartiges sein?", wunderte sich Hermine. „Skorpione sind wirklich zum Fürchten. Ich kann ihre missliche Lage verstehen."

„Sicher, weil du nicht weißt, was wir wissen ... ähm, was Susan weiß." Lavender grinste. „Mit Ginny stimmt irgendwas nicht."

„Mit ihr stimmt was nicht?"

„Jaah. Sie ist schon seit zwei Wochen krank", sagte Susan. „Ich dürfte das eigentlich gar niemandem erzählen, aber nachdem sie in Ohnmacht gefallen war, wusste es schon jeder. Jetzt raten alle, was das Problem mit ihr ist."

„Und ihr wisst es?", fragte Hermine die Mädchen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Genauso wenig wie Parvati." Lavender zuckte die Achseln. „Susan wollte es uns nicht erzählen." Ihre Stimme hörte sich enttäuscht an. „Sie ist so eine böse Hexe! Sie weiß genau, dass wir alle sterben, wenn wir es nicht erfahren, aber sie sagt es uns nicht!"

„Ich hoffe bloß, dass es nichts Ernstes ist, sodass Rita Kimmkorn davon erfährt und morgen jeder das genaue Gegenteil der Wahrheit im _Tagespropheten _lesen kann."

„Sie sollte sowieso besser über Ginnys mysteriöse Krankheit schreiben als über Harrys Fall", kommentierte Lavender.

„Richtig." Parvati nickte.

„Harrys Fall?" Susan sah verwirrt aus. „Was ist denn Harry passiert?"

_„Nichts", _antworteten Hermine, Lavender und Parvati gemeinsam.

„Nichts?" Susan zuckte die Achseln.

„Nichts, von dem du nicht spätestens morgen um diese Zeit sowieso weißt", sagte Lavender. „Armer Harry."

„Ja, besonders wenn Rita einen Leitartikel darüber schreibt ... in ihrem üblichen gewinnenden Stil." Hermine seufzte.

„Exakt. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, Herm, warum hast du sie gehen lassen, nachdem du sie gefangen und in dieser Flasche eingesperrt hast? Die Zaubererwelt wäre ohne sie besser dran."

„Das ist wahr", gab Hermine zu. „Aber ich habe nicht das Recht, jemandem die Freiheit zu nehmen ... jedenfalls nicht für eine lange Zeit."

„Das ist schade." Parvati machte einen Schmollmund. „Rita hätte in einer Käfersammlung cool ausgesehen ... zwischen einem Schmetterling und einer Drachenfliege."

„Aber sie würde noch lange nicht so gut aussehen wie Draco als Frettchen", unterbrach Ron.

Hermine rollte ihre Augen. „Das ist seine Manie: Draco als hüpfendes Frettchen."

„Aber Draco als blühender Baum muss auch fürchterlich aussehen, was denkt ihr?", fügte Parvati hinzu.

„Nur wenn ihn ein paar Holzwürmer befallen würden", antwortete Ron und alle begannen zu lachen.

==================================================

Bald gingen alle hinunter zum Mittagessen. Die Ravenclaws und die Hufflepuffs schienen weder von Harry noch von Ginnys Fall gehört zu haben. Ein paar Slytherins flüsterten und kicherten, aber wenn sie Dracos strengem Blick begegneten, verschwand das Lächeln von ihren Gesichtern. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob sie über ihn oder über Harry lachten.

==================================================

McGonagall war beim Abendessen nicht anwesend. Sie ging zu Madame Pomfrey, um herauszufinden, wo Ginnys Problem lag.

Als sie die Krankenstation betrat, erblickte sie eine sehr aufgeregte Madame Pomfrey, die nervös im Zimmer auf und ab ging. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, sie sprach eindeutig zu sich selbst.

„Poppy, geht es dir gut?", fragte McGonagall. „Du siehst nervös aus. Was ist passiert?"

„Komm, Minerva, gehen wir in mein Büro. Sie darf uns nicht hören." Sie zeigte auf die immer noch schlafende Ginny, führte McGonagall in das angrenzende Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

„Bei allen Hexen und Zauberern, Poppy, ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt!", stellte Minerva fest. „Was ist in dich gefahren?"

„Nicht in mich. In Ginny Weasley", sagte die andere Frau.

„Was ist mit ihr? Hast du sie untersucht?" Pomfrey nickte. „Und???"

„Ich habe eine kleine Nachforschung angestellt, nachdem ich sie untersucht habe." Pomfreys Stimme zitterte. „Ich habe in sämtliche Bücher geschaut, inklusive _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts, _aber ich konnte nicht einen einzigen Fall wie diesen in den letzten tausend Jahren Schulgeschichte finden. Schrecklich ... so schrecklich ... was für ein Skandal ... wie sollen wir damit fertig werden?"

„Poppy", unterbrach McGonagall. „Ich habe immer noch nicht die geringst Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Ist Ginnys Krankheit ansteckend? Muss sie von den anderen Schülern getrennt werden? Braucht sie Spezialkräuter, die nur in Südamerika wachsen?"

Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also? Was ist es dann? Rück raus damit!"

„Ginny Weasley ... na ja ... sie ist ... sie..."

„Ja?"

„Sie ... sie bekommt ein Baby."

==================================================

**_A/N: _**_Ich hoffe, ich konnte euer Interesse wecken. Das ist erst der Anfang – etwas später wird es interessanter werden, das verspreche ich! Kapitel zwei wird bald gepostet, wo auch enthüllt wird, wer der Vater von Ginnys Kind ist, was McGonagall beinahe einen Herzinfarkt versetzt._

_Bitte reviewt!_


	2. Rate, wer es ist!

**_A/N:_**_ Hi! Also, erst mal bin ich erleichtert, dass das mit dem Namen der Fic geklappt hat, ich habe schon befürchtet, dass der Titel zu lang ist... Jepp, und ... hab ich das schon erwähnt oder nicht? Ich komme höchstens ein Mal pro Woche dazu, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, eher am Wochenende eben. Bin sowieso schon total verwirrt, weil bitte welcher Mensch arbeitet an sieben Monsterprojekten zugleich? Außer mir eben? #seufz# Joah, hier erst mal die Reviewantworten (ich liebe es, Reviewantworten zu schreiben...)  
  
_

**_Berendis:_**_ Also, wenn ich das mal so ganz großspurig sagen darf: Die Fic ist vielversprechend, weil sonst hätte ich sie doch niemals übersetzt (bzw. bin noch immer dabei...) Das mit dem „schnell weiter" hab ich oben schon erwähnt, ein Mal pro Woche und nicht öfter. (Tut mir Leid, geht nicht anders. Ich meine, im Moment würde es schon gehen, weil ich schon Ferien hab I love holidays! Yay! Aber unter der Schulzeit wären die Erwartungen dann doch wieder etwas zu hoch gesteckt... _

**_Kiwi123:_**_ Also, was jetzt passiert? Einfach lesen, denkst du, ich werde spoilern? Nö, dazu kriegt mich keiner, auch wenn das nicht mal „meine" Fic ist... Wie schon gesagt, Updates gibt's ein Mal in der Woche. Tut mir Leid, falls du dir mehr erhofft hättest._

**_Blue:_**_ Tja, das wäre doch wirklich fies, wenn ich verschweigen würde, wer der Vater ist, oder? Aber ich denke, in der Hinsicht wird dir dieses Chappie ganz gut gefallen, hehe, McGonagall und Pomfrey betreiben diesbezüglich Nachforschungen... (Fürs aktuelle Kapitel darf man doch ein kleines, kleines bisschen spoilern, oder?)_

**_Dhawk26:_**_ Hoho, wie Recht du doch hast. McGonagalls Reaktion kommt einem Infarkt schon ziemlich nahe. (Nicht so doll übertreiben, Zutzi!!!) Einfach reinlesen, hihi, ich liebe dieses Kapitel einfach!_

**_Kissgirl:_**_ Freut mich, freut mich, dass es dich auch freut! Genug mit der Freude jetzt, ich sag bloß: on with the chapter! (Gleich nach dem restlichen Blabla von mir...)_

**_Mona:_**_ Also ich find es abartig, Snape mit einer Schülerin oder gar einem Schüler zu verkuppeln. (Okay, über Hermine/Snape lässt sich da gerade noch diskutieren, aber sonst...) Und das mit dem Skandal ist eigentlich ganz einfach zu verstehen: In Hogwarts gab es noch nie ein Mädchen, das während ihrer Schulzeit schwanger geworden war. Das ist dann verständlicherweise ein großer Rummel, und wenn man dann bedenkt, WER der Vater ist, was auch in diesem Kapitel gelüftet wird ;-)_

**_Maxell18: _**_No comment. Sonst würde ich ja spoilern. Ich sag nur so viel: Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen #grins# Und es freut mich, dass du die Fic magst :-)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Die Figuren gehören einer gewissen Mrs. Rowling. Die Fic gehört einer gewissen AgiVega. Bloß die Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir... Wer welche findet, darf sie behalten!_

==================================================

**Kapitel 2**

**Rate, wer es ist!**

==================================================

„Was? Was hast du gesagt?", keuchte McGonagall.

„Sie ist schwanger, Minerva."

„Aber ... sie ist erst sechzehn!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, sie ist immer noch ein Kind ... und sie wird selbst ein Kind haben. Tja, tja, das ist gar nicht gut. Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Gute Frage." McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast Recht, das ist der erste Fall in der gesamten Geschichte von Hogwarts, wo eine Schülerin schwanger wird. Was für eine Schande!" Ihre Augen glühten vor Wut und sandten Feuerblitze auf die arme Poppy.

„Hey, schau mich nicht so an, Minerva, das ist nicht meine Schuld!"

„Oh, tut mir Leid..." McGonagall schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es kam so plötzlich, es ist zu schockierend ... nebenbei, wo wir schon von Schuld sprechen, wer ist der Vater?"

Madame Pomfrey zuckte die Achseln. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Vielleicht sollten wir Ginny selbst fragen ... aber natürlich müssen wir ihr zuerst die Nachricht erzählen..."

„Was?" Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie weiß es noch nicht? Vermutet es noch nicht einmal?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", antwortete die Krankenschwester. „Also, sollen wir sie nach dem Vater fragen?"

„Nein", sagte McGonagall streng. „Wenn sie es noch nicht weiß, dann darf sie es nicht erfahren, bevor wir nicht Dumbledore gesprochen haben. Und er ist gerade erst nach Transsilvanien aufgebrochen, um einen Vertrag mit dem G.V.R. zu unterzeichnen."

„Der G.V.R.?" Pomfrey schaute sie verwundert an.

„Die Gemeinschaft der Vampire Rumäniens."

„Oh. Ich verstehe." Pomfrey nickte. „Also denkst du, dass wir noch niemandem erzählen sollten, dass Ginny ein Kind bekommt."

„Exakt."

„Aber dann ... wie werden wir erfahren, wer der Vater ist?"

„Das ist ganz einfach. Wir werden unsere Augen offen halten."

„Was meinst du?"

„Wir werden jedem erzählen, dass Ginny eine Krankheit namens ... _Clupea _hat und dass sie die Krankenstation für zwei weitere Tage nicht verlassen darf."

„Clup-was?"

„Egal." McGonagall seufzte. „Das bedeutet _Hering_ in Latein. Das war das Erste, das mir eingefallen ist."

„Okay. Also hat sie Clupea", stimmte Pomfrey zu. „Und...?"

„Und wir ... ich meine, du wirst Ginnys Besucher genau unter die Lupe nehmen. Es wird jemand unter ihnen sein, der sich seltsam verhält."

„Alle Schüler in Hogwarts verhalten sich seltsam", erinnerte Poppy Minerva.

„Na ja, das ist wahr, aber ich meinte, dass ... hey, du wirst es schon wissen! ... Oder auch nicht." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Wie dem auch sei, früher oder später werden wir es herausfinden. Wenn nicht früher, dann spätestens, nachdem Dumbledore wieder zurück ist. Er wird in drei Tagen hier sein."

„Okay, aber wie soll ich ‚meine Augen offen halten', ohne dass sie es bemerkt?"

„Benutze den _Videus-Camericus Zauber."_

„Den was?"

McGonagall rollte ihre Augen in Unglauben. Das war ein Zauber, den jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer, die Hogwarts abgeschlossen haben, kennen musste!

„Okay, ich werde es dir erklären...", begann sie.

==================================================

„Wie geht's dir, Sis?", fragte Ron, der auf Ginnys Bett saß. „Du siehst nicht einmal krank aus. Ist dieses Clup-dings gefährlich?"

„Oh, nein, nein." Ginny lächelte. „Madame Pomfrey sagte mir, dass ich in zwei Tagen wieder okay bin. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Bruder."

„Hi, Ginny!" Hermine betrat die Krankenstation. „Fühlst du dich schon besser?"

„Ja, viel besser", antwortete das rothaarige Mädchen. „Aber mir ist langweilig."

„Langweilig? Das kann ich gut verstehen!", sagte Ron. „Ich muss dir eine coole Geschichte erzählen, Schwesterchen ... Nein, nicht bloß eine: zwei sogar! Welche willst du zuerst hören? Die über Draco oder die über Harry?"

Als Ron Harrys nahmen erwähnte, errötete Ginny ein bisschen, aber glücklicherweise bemerkte es niemand.

„Fang mit Draco an", sagte sie.

„Okay." Ron grinste. „Nun, stell dir den Kerker vor und Snape, der uns gerade etwas wirklich Langweiliges beibringen will, und Neville, der wie gewöhnlich herumstümpert..."

Ginny genoss Rons Story sehr. Am Ende vergaß Ron natürlich nicht zu erwähnen, dass Draco mit dem blühenden Zweig im Ohr fast so cool aussah wie als hüpfendes Frettchen. Ginny kicherte, als sie sich Malfoy vorstellte, der in seinem Terror schrie, als er realisierte, was mit ihm geschehen war.

„...und das Ergebnis war, dass Snape eine neue Möglichkeit gefunden hat, Harry zu schikanieren. Er sagte ihm, dass er sicher war, dass Harry Dracos Unfall sehr amüsant fände, und dass Harry den Trank trinken sollte, den er gekocht hatte. Der arme Harry trank ihn und ... verliebte sich in Mrs. Norris!"

„WAS?????", keuchte Ginny. Ihr Gesicht wurde kalkweiß. „Er ... er liebt ... eine KATZE?????"

„Oh, nicht wirklich..." Ron kicherte. „Du weißt schon, Snape machte ihm einen Gegentrank ... also ist er der Katze nicht mehr so angetan ... aber es war trotzdem lustig."

„Ron!" Hermine schenkte ihm einen sehr missbilligenden Blick. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Ginny solche Geschichten gefallen, in denen Harry sich selbst in Verruf bringt." Sie gab ihrer Freundin ein wissendes Lächeln. „Sie mag Harry mehr als das, oder?"

Ginnys Gesicht nahm dieselbe Farbe an wie ihr Haar. „Bist du sicher, dass er Mrs. Norris nicht mehr liebt?", fragte sie besorgt. Ron und Hermine lachten los.

„Da kannst du dir sicher sein." Hermine lächelte, Ginny lächelte zurück.

„Oh Gott, ich hab total die Zeit vergessen!", rief Hermi und schaute auf die Standuhr in der Ecke. „Es ist fast acht Uhr und ich hab immer noch etwas in der Bibliothek zu tun. Ich muss gehen, Ginny. Pass auf dich auf."

„Tschüss, Hermi", antwortete das andere Mädchen.

„Tschüss, Hermi", sagte Ron und imitierte Ginnys Stimme. „Wir sehen uns morgen früh in der Bibliothek."

Hermine drehte sich vor der Tür um. „Warum in der Bibliothek?"

„Weil du zwischen deinen wertvollen Büchern einschlafen wirst, deshalb."

„Das werde ich nicht", grummelte Hermine. „Und hör damit auf, mich wegen meiner Büchermanie zu ärgern, ja?"

„Ja, ja ... wenn du aufhörst, auf den Korridoren mit allen vier Bänden der Biographie des Schönen Bills spazieren zu gehen."

Jetzt war es Hermine, die errötete. „Das geht dich gar nichts an, was ich in meiner Freizeit lese! Und er ist kein zweiter Lockhart!"

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet", sagte Ron.

„Aber du hast es angedeutet!"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

„Stop, hört auf, so einen Lärm zu machen, Kinder!", mahnte Madame Pomfrey, als sie den Raum betrat. „Das ist eine Krankenstation, wie ihr sicher wisst, und Ms. Weasley braucht etwas Ruhe."

„Wir haben keinen....", begann Hermine.

„Das ist mir egal", erklärte Pomfrey. „Hinaus mit euch beiden!"

„Gute Nacht, Sis", sagte Ron zu Ginny und verließ mit Hermine die Krankenstation.

Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, stürzte sich das Mädchen auf Ron: „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu beschuldigen ... besonders vor den Augen deiner kranken Schwester!"

„Oh, du bist nicht wütend, weil ich DICH beschuldigt habe, sondern weil ich den Schönen Bill durch den Dreck gezogen habe!"

„Oh, halt den Mund, du Idiot!", schnaubte Hermine und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Okay, ich werde den Mund halten und nicht mehr mit dir sprechen", sagte er.

„Okay."

„Okay."

„Okaaay." Sie begann, ihr kleines Spiel langweilig zu finden.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass wir uns idiotisch benehmen?", fragte Ron.

„Ja, glaub ich auch", gab Hermine zu und drehte sich um. Ron drehte sich auch um, damit er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Das Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster, tauchte die Wände und den Boden des Ganges in silbernes Licht ... und ließ Hermines Haar wie eine schimmernde Aura um ihren Kopf glänzen.

„Oh, du bist so schön!", seufzte Ron.

„Wirklich?" Ihre Lippen bogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ja." Er trat näher und nahm ihre Hände. „Ich will nicht mehr mit dir streiten, Herm."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Dann küssen wir uns und sind wieder Freunde."

„Küssen?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Mh-hm", bestätigte er. „Darf ich dich küssen?"

„Was für eine dumme Frage...", lächelte sie, zog Rons Kopf zu sich herab und berührte seine Lippen mit ihren.

Genauso fand Peeves die beiden vor.

„Schlimme Kinder! Böse Kinder! Ich werde zu McGonagall gehen und ihr sagen, was ihr hier tut!", heulte er.

„Wag' es ja nicht, Peeves, oder ich...", begann Ron.

„Oder was?" Der Poltergeist schenkte ihm ein irres Grinsen. „Wirst du mich _umbringen?" _Er begann schallend zu lachen. „Du bist so witzig, Ronniekins! Hey, Granger, du hast gut gewählt: Er ist der beste Clown in der ganzen Schule! Und nicht zu vergessen, wie gut er schmust!"

„Halt's Maul, Peeves, oder ich werde McGonagall sagen, dass du diese Vase hast fallen lassen", sagte Hermine.

„Welche Vase?" Peeves runzelte die Stirn.

„Diese hier", antwortete sie und hob eine zerbrechlich aussehende Vase von einem nahen Regal. Sie war die Lieblingsdekoration von Professor McGonagall. Sie hatte sie von einer Reise nach China mitgebracht, wo sie kurz mit einem chinesischen Zauberer eine Romanze gehabt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie niemandem von ihrer Affäre erzählt, aber sie hielt das Geschenk des Chinesen in Ehren und wollte, dass jeder, der daran vorbeiging, die Vase bewunderte.

„Ja, sie wird es McGonagall erzählen...", fügte Ron hinzu, „oder auch dem Blutigen Baron. Was meinst du, Peeves, ist es dir so viel wert, uns zu ärgern?"

Der Poltergeist schenkte ihnen einen _„Okay-ich-probiere-es-das-nächste-Mal-wieder"_-Blick und verschwand durch das geschlossene Fenster.

Hermine stellte die Vase auf das Regal zurück und drehte sich zu Ron um. „Also, wo waren wir?"

„Ich glaube hier...", antwortete der Junge. Er zog sie in eine enge Umarmung und fuhr fort, sie zu küssen.

==================================================

Als sie endlich zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, beschloss Ron, nach Harry zu sehen. Hermine ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafräume, nachdem sie Ron einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte.

Als der Junge das Zimmer betrat, bemerkte er sofort, dass sein bester Freund hier nirgends zu finden war.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte er Dean und Seamus, die _„Wer-kann-seinen-Atem-länger-anhalten?" _spielten.

„Er ist vor ungefähr zehn Minuten gegangen", antwortete Seamus.

„Warum? Wohin wollte er?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung." Dean zuckte die Achseln. „Aber er wurde ein bisschen flipprig, als wir ihm von der Ohnmacht deiner Schwester erzählten. Ich weiß nicht warum ... ist dieses Clupea-Ding so gefährlich?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht." Ron kicherte. „Glaubt ihr, er wollte Ginny besuchen?"

„Glaub ich nicht." Seamus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es ist schon halb neun und die Besuchszeit endet um acht Uhr."

Sie alle schauten auf, als Neville den Raum betrat.

Ron drehte sich zu ihm um. „Neville, hast du Harry gesehen?"

„Jup, er ist den Korridor entlanggerannt", antwortete der Junge. „Er hat mich nicht einmal bemerkt und ist fast in mich reingeknallt."

„Höchst interessant", bemerkte Seamus.

„Jaah ... hey, Trevor! Komm zurück!", rief Neville, als seine Kröte aus seiner Hand sprang. Er begann, das Tier zwischen den Himmelbetten zu jagen, aber Trevor war viel schneller als er. „Okay, du hast es nicht anders gewollt!", warnte er die Kröte. _„Accio Trevor!", _rief er und hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Luft.

Die Kröte flog sofort in seine offenen Arme.

„Gut gemacht, Neville!" Dean und Seamus zeigten ihre Anerkennung.

„Ich hab noch nie eine fliegende Kröte gesehen. Sieht cool aus", sagte Ron.

Sie alle begannen zu lachen und verschreckten die verwirrte Kröte noch mehr.

==================================================

Madame Pomfrey schlief schon beinahe, als der _Videus-Camericus Zauber _sie weckte. „Huch?" Sie rieb ihre Augen und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände, während sie in einen kleinen magischen Bildschirm blickte, der vor ihr in der Luft über dem Tisch schwebte. _Ich wäre beinahe eingeschlafen!, _mahnte sie sich selbst.

Es war wirklich eine langwierige Beobachtung für sie gewesen: zwischen 16:00 und 20:00 Uhr kamen mindestens fünfzig Besucher, die Ginny sehen wollten, und sie hatte sie alle mit der größten Aufmerksamkeit unter die Lupe genommen. Sie wollte jemanden finden, der sich seltsam benahm. Dann gab sie schließlich auf, da sich jeder so benahm: Parvati und Lavender brachten Ginny einen kleinen Spiegel und einen Kamm, um ihre Haare wieder herzurichten, das von den Kissen schon ganz durcheinander gebracht war. Susan, Ginnys beste Freundin, kam mit einem Stapel Bücher und erklärte ihr sicher, welche Seiten sie lesen musste, um nichts zu versäumen. Sie begann sogar zu flüstern und über etwas zu kichern, gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin, aber alles, was Pomfrey heraushören konnte, war der kurze Satz: „Was für eine Erleichterung!" Etwas später besuchte Draco mit seinen beiden Kumpanen das Mädchen. Malfoy erzählte ihr ziemlich sarkastisch, dass sie dankbar sein musste, dass die Schule kostenlos Krankenpflege anbot, weil ihre Familie mit Sicherheit nicht imstande sein würde, dafür zu bezahlen. Dann kam eine Horde ihrer anderen Freunde, die ihr die neuesten Tratschgeschichten über „diese verdammten Lehrer, die einen nie in Ruhe ließen" erzählten. Madame Pomfrey stimmte ihnen teilweise zu, besonders was Snape betraf.

Kurz vor acht kamen Ron und Hermine, sie waren die letzten Besucher.

Obwohl Madame Pomfrey ziemlich sicher war, dass es niemand wagen würde, noch nach acht Uhr zu kommen, beschloss sie, den angrenzenden Raum weiterhin durch ihren Zauber zu beschatten. Natürlich wusste Ginny nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Es war schon nach 20:30 Uhr, als Poppy durch das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür geweckt wurde. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf den kleinen Bildschirm, der vor ihr schwebte. Sie war zu schläfrig, um gleich zu realisieren, wer den Raum betreten hatte. Sie rieb ihre Augen einmal mehr, als die Figur an Ginnys Bett erschien. Sie beugte sich über das Bett und bemerkte, dass das Mädchen tief schlummerte. Wer auch immer die Figur war, sie beschloss, sie schlafen zu lassen. Sie drehte sich um, legte etwas auf Ginnys Nachttischchen und wollte bereits wieder gehen.

Pomfrey zwinkerte und versuchte, das Gesicht des Besuchers auszunehmen.

Es war Harry Potter.

Obwohl sie ihn nicht deutlich sehen konnte, ließ seine Brille keine Verwechslung zu.

_Was will er hier?, _fragte sich Poppy. _Nein, Junge, geh noch nicht!, _schrie sie innerlich und fühlte plötzlich, dass es Potters Verhalten war, das sie von allen Besuchern als am seltsamsten beschreiben könnte.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung öffnete Ginny ihre Augen und rief dem Jungen nach: „Harry?"

Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Bett. „Hi. Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut, danke." Sie lächelte und bedeutete ihm, sich auf der Kante ihres Bettes niederzusetzen. Harry setzte sich.

„Ich hörte, du hast eine Krankheit mit dem Namen ... tut mir Leid, hab ich wohl vergessen."

„Ist egal. Ich kann mir den Namen auch nicht merken", antwortete sie. „Ähm, danke für die Rose."

„Du magst sie?" Er blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu der gelben Rose, die er auf ihr Nachttischchen gelegt hatte.

„Sie ist schön", bestätigte sie.

„Ich habe überlegt, ob ich dir eine rote bringen sollte, aber schließlich beschloss ich, eine gelbe zu nehmen", erklärte er. „Rot hätte ein bisschen ... ähm ... verdächtig gewirkt, oder?"

„Sicher." Sie kicherte und nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Ich dachte schon, dass du mich nicht besuchen kommen würdest."

„Warum?" Er versuchte, die Stirn zu runzeln, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Weil du dich nicht um mich gekümmert hast seit ... na ja, du weißt schon..."

„Ich weiß, und es tut mir Leid, Gin." Er seufzte. „Aber du warst es, die mich gemieden hat, nicht umgekehrt."

„Vielleicht. Ich war so dumm, Harry." Sie lächelte traurig.

„Nein, das warst du nicht. Du hattest bloß Angst, so wie ich", antwortete er. „Aber wie du siehst, gibt es nichts, worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssten."

„Ja, da war nichts. Ich habe diesen schwierigen _Anti-Empfängnis-Zauber _an mir selbst durchgeführt. Er hat funktioniert."

„Dem Himmel sei Dank, dass er das getan hat." Er drückte ihre Hände und hob ihre rechte an seine Lippen. Als er ihre Hand küsste, errötete sie bis an die Wurzeln ihres feuerroten Haares, aber es gelang ihr schnell, ihre Stimme wiederzufinden.

„Beabsichtigst du, nur meine Hand zu küssen, Harry?"

Die Lippen des Jungen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Natürlich nicht." Er beugte sich näher zu Ginny, sein Mund kam dem ihren immer näher.

Im angrenzenden Raum war Madame Pomfrey nahe dran, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Als Harry den Kopf wieder hob, griff das Mädchen nach seinem Nacken und suchte seine Lippen in einem brennenden Kuss. Sie war eindeutig der Ansicht, dass nur einer nicht genug war.

Im Nachbarzimmer war Madame Pomfrey dabei, total auszuflippen.

Ginny ließ nicht zu, dass Harry den Kuss brach, und zog ihn mit sich nach unten, sodass sie beide eine horizontale Lage erreichten. Ihre Küsse und ihr Streicheln wurde mit jeder Sekunde wilder.

Vor ihrem geheimen Spionagebildschirm fühlte sich Madame Pomfrey, als ob sie hüpfen und aus voller Kraft etwas schreien sollte wie: _„Heilige Schokofrösche, es ist Harry Potter, es ist Harry Potter!"_

Zu ihrer größten Erleichterung beendeten die Jugendlichen ihre heftige Liebesszene etwa zwei Minuten später und Harry ging zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

Poppy wartete, bis Ginny eingeschlafen war, und stürmte aus der Krankenstation hinauf zu McGonagalls Zimmer.

Sie klopfte an die Tür, niemand antwortete.

Sie klopfte noch einmal, dieses Mal rief sie: „Minerva, Minerva, ich bin es, Poppy, lass mich rein!"

Die Türe öffnete sich und eine sehr verschlafen aussehende Professor McGonagall spähte heraus.

„Was ... was ist passiert?" Sie gähnte und ließ die andere Frau herein.

„Wir haben ihn!", antwortete Pomfrey hastig.

„Den Missetäter?", fragte McGonagall und verkniff sich ein weiteres Gähnen. Sie zog sich einen Umhang mit Schottenmuster über, um ihr Nachthemd zu bedecken.

Poppy nickte.

„Uuuund?" Minerva hob eine Augenbraue.

„Na ja, du würdest es mir nie glauben."

„Du genießt diese Spannung, die du erzeugst, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Pomfrey schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Dann raus mit der Sprache!" McGonagall hob ihre Stimme. „WER IST ES????"

Pomfrey begann jetzt wirklich, die Verwirrung der anderen Frau zu genießen. „Warum spielen wir nicht ein kleines ‚Rate, wer es ist'?"

„Waaas?", rief McGonagall, der es mittlerweile egal war, ob sie das ganze Schloss weckte oder nicht.

„Du fragst mich etwas und ich werde mit ja oder nein antworten", sagte Poppy. „Fang an!"

_Argggh, das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!, _fluchte McGonagall. _Es ist schon längst Schlafenszeit, ich bin müde und Poppy will mit mir ‚Rate, wer es ist' spielen! Die Welt ist einfach nicht gerecht!_

Plötzlich schaute sie auf. „Okay. Ist er ein Sechstklässler?"

„Nein." Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Siebtklässler?"

„Ja."

„Ein Slytherin?" McGonagall hoffte, dass der Übeltäter nicht aus ihrem Haus stammte.

„Nein."

„Hufflepuff?"

„Nein."

„Ravenclaw?" Sie hoffte immer noch, dass Pomfrey ja sagen würde.

„Neiiin."

_Verdammt! _„Also ein Gryffindor."

„Ja."

McGonagall begann, die möglichen Jungen abzuzählen. Sie kam auf siebzehn männliche Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor.

„Okay, hat er braunes Haar?"

„Nein."

_Dann sind zwölf von ihnen außer Frage. _„Blond vielleicht?"

„Nee."

_Zwei weitere ausgeschieden. _„Es gibt nur zwei Schwarzhaarige und einen Rothaarigen ... aber der Rotschopf ist Ron, er kann es nicht sein." McGonagall begann, alles noch einmal zu überdenken. Einer der schwarzhaarigen Jungen war Jim Benton, der andere... _Nein! Nicht er! Bitte nicht er!, _betete sie. _Obwohl das wieder typisch für ihn wäre: Er weiß, wie man in Schwierigkeiten gerät... aber..._

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck verrät, dass du das Rätsel gelöst hast", grinste Poppy.

McGonagall schreckte zurück. „Sag mir, dass es nicht Potter ist! Sag es, Poppy, bitte!"

Madame Pomfrey streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf Minervas Schulter, um sie zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß, dass es hart für dich ist, weil er ein Gryffindor ist und Ginny auch, und es wird bald einen fürchterlichen Skandal geben, der auch die Demütigung deines Hauses bedeuten wird, aber hör mal, Minerva, du musst auch die gute Seite daran sehen!"

„Die gute Seite? WELCHE gute Seite?" McGonagall hob ihren Kopf und blickte der anderen Frau geradewegs in die Augen.

„Diese Kinder lieben sich. Ich hab's gesehen. Sie haben sich umarmt und so heftig geküsst, dass ich fast gedacht hätte, in einem Muggelkino gelandet zu sein."

McGonagall schaute sie böse an. „Sie lieben sich? Blödsinn, Poppy! Das ist nur die Leidenschaft, die sie fühlen. Das sind nur zwei hormongesteuerte Teenager, die ziemlich bald herausfinden werden, dass nicht alles Liebe ist, was sie erregt."

Madame Pomfrey zuckte die Achseln. „Ich glaube, die beiden sollten es besser wissen als wir."

„Okay. Schick Potter zu mir. Sofort."

==================================================

_Ü/N: Kapitel drei gibt's nächstes Wochenende, wo wir ein einhalb Monate in die Vergangenheit reisen werden. Bitte reviewt!_


	3. Erinnerungen an Schaumbäder

**_Ü/N:_**_ In Anbetracht dieses extrem unsommerlichen Sommers 2004 bin ich wohl gezwungen, weniger in der Sonne zu braten, als vielmehr für euch was zu tun. In diesem Falle eben übersetzen :-) Und die Reviewantworten beantworten. (Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich sehr gerne Reviewantworten schreibe? Also gebt mir auch einen Anlass zum Schreiben -- reviewt!!)_

**_Haunted-jess:_**_ Hey, tut mir Leid, dass du letztens noch nicht erwähnt wurdest, ich hab dich wohl übersehen #schämt sich# Aber ja, du hattest Recht, Harry is der Übeltäter #grins# _

**_Maxell18:_**_ Danke für das Lob, das reich' ich gleich an Agi weiter #grins# _

**_Kissgirl:_**_ #freu# Danke, aber ich hoffe doch, dass es dir vor lauter Warten noch halbwegs gut geht? Na ja, ausnahmsweise gibt's dieses Mal das Kapitel schon etwas früher (aber dann musst du aufs nächste wieder länger warten ... Kommt am Samstag, in 8 Tagen ... SORRY!)_

**_Kiwi123:_**_ Also, EIGENTLICH finde ich auch, dass Ginny nur so richtig zu Draco passt. Und zu Harry passt gar keine von J.K.R.'s Figuren... (Is schon arg, welche Kuppeleien Fanficautoren anstellen ... und wer das alles liest ... Schlimm...)_

_So, ich hoffe, ich hab diesmal keinen vergessen, wenn doch, dann dürft ihr mir eins überbraten und jeder, den ich vergessen hab, kriegt die nächsten 3 Kapitel vorab als Entschädigung. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Noch einmal, das hier ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen,  alles gehört AgiVega und J.K.R. Die beiden dürfen selber darum streiten, wem denn nun was gehört :-)_

**_A/N:_**_ In Ordnung, Leute, hier ist Kapitel 3, das romantischste Kapitel der ganzen Fic. Es tut mir Leid, euch zu enttäuschen, aber die Liebesszene wird nicht „detailliert beschrieben" sein, da die Story PG-13 ist und nicht R. (Eine R-Story in der Kategorie HP zu schreiben ist meiner Meinung nach ein Sakrileg.) Enjoy!_

==================================================

**Kapitel 3**

**Erinnerungen an Schaumbäder**

==================================================

Als Harry von der Krankenstation zurück zu seinem Schlafraum ging, dachte er an die Ereignisse der letzten sechs Wochen zurück. Er konnte mit Worten nicht ausdrücken, wie erleichtert er war. Ginny war nur krank und nicht... Plötzlich dachte er zurück an Trelawneys Vision von einer Geburt. _Totaler Blödsinn!_

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an jede einzelne Sekunde des Abends, an dem er von der jüngsten Weasley Eulenpost bekommen hatte...

_Lieber Harry, können wir uns bitte unter vier Augen unterhalten? Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Sag nur wann und wo, und ich werde da sein. Danke im Voraus. Ginny_

Harry hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was das Mädchen von ihm wollte, aber er fühlte, wie sich eine seltsame Wärme in seinem Körper ausbreitete...

Lustig, dachte er, es war ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen, wie hübsch das Mädchen geworden war... Aber genau in diesem Moment begannen seine Hände, die den Brief hielten, zu zittern, und sein Herz begann laut zu schlagen – schneller als je zuvor. Er erinnerte sich immer noch an seine Gefühle für Cho, aber diese Emotionen schienen plötzlich weit weg zu sein – als ob sie aus einem früheren Leben stammten...

Da Ginny ihn alleine treffen wollte, schickte er Hedwig mit der Antwort los, dass sie sich um 22:00 Uhr im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler treffen sollten. Das war der sicherste Ort, der ihm einfiel, und er wusste sogar das Passwort, denn er hatte Hermine gehört, die es einem anderen Vertrauensschüler gesagt hatte, kurz nachdem es geändert worden war.

Harry musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er drei Jahre früher in das Badezimmer geschlichen war, um das Rätsel des goldenen Eis zu lösen. Damals lautete das Passwort _„Pinienfrisch". _Jetzt war es _„Eau de Cologne". _Wie passend für das Bad der Vertrauensschüler!

Zu der Zeit, als er pünktlich um 22:00 Uhr an der Tür zum Badezimmer ankam, wartete Ginny bereits drinnen auf ihn, da er das Passwort in seinen Antwortbrief geschrieben hatte.

Er betrat das Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zu einer sehr schüchtern aussehenden Ginny. Sie trug ihr Barbie-rosa Nachthemd und ihren schwarzen Mantel darüber.

„Ich bin da", sagte Harry.

„Das sehe ich", erwiderte sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Ähm, warum wolltest du mit mir unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„Ich ... ich wollte ... ich musste dir sagen, Harry...", begann sie mit bebender Stimme, während sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Ja? Was musstest du mir sagen?" Er griff mit einem Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, damit er direkt in ihre Augen blicken konnte.

Seltsam, er erkannte, dass er bis jetzt niemals realisiert hatte, welch schöne, schokoladenbraune Augen sie hatte. Er war daran gewöhnt, sie mit gesenktem Kopf zu sehen, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war... Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis: Sie senkte ihren Kopf und benahm sich immer dann schüchtern, wenn ER in der Nähe war. Ron sagte ihm, dass Ginny immer ein sehr lebhaftes Mädchen gewesen war, aber er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, Ron zu fragen, warum seine Schwester so schüchtern war, wenn es um ihn, Harry, ging.

Jetzt gelang es ihm auch zu verstehen warum. _Dieses Mädchen liebte ihn..._ Früher dachte er, dass Ginny ihn nur bewunderte, wie Colin oder Dobby... Aber jetzt, zum ersten Mal, verstand er, dass es nicht bloß einfache Bewunderung war – es war LIEBE...

...und plötzlich realisierte er, was dieses lustige Gefühl war, das ihn überkommen hatte, als er ihren Brief gelesen hatte...

...er realisierte, dass er sie eigentlich liebte – und nicht bloß als Freundin oder als die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes...

NEIN. Er liebte sie so, wie ein Mann eine Frau lieben würde.

„Ich...", begann sie von Neuem, eifrig, seine Frage zu beantworten, aber eindeutig zu ängstlich, den Satz zu vervollständigen.

„Du liebst mich, oder?", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Dann, eine Sekunde später, bereute er es schon wieder. _Um Gottes Willen, wie konnte ich etwas wie das fragen? Was wird sie jetzt von mir denken? Sie wird denken, dass ich genauso hochnäsig bin wie Malfoy!_

Aber Ginny war wegen dieser Frage nicht verletzt. Überhaupt nicht. Sie war erleichtert. Erleichtert, dass sie es nicht sagen musste, weil er es für sie getan hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny, ich ... ich war dumm." Harry wich vor ihr zurück. „Jetzt hast du jeden Grund zu glauben, dass ich um nichts besser bin als Draco, aber..." Er konnte seine Entschuldigung nicht beenden, da Ginny nach vorne getreten war und das Mutigste in ihrem Leben machte: Sie verschloss seinen Mund mit ihrer Hand, um die Tirade aufzuhalten, die gleich gekommen wäre.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Harry", sagte sie. Ihre rechte Hand war immer noch auf seinen Lippen. „Du hattest Recht. Ich ... ich liebe dich ... liebte dich ... vom ersten Augenblick an, als ich dich in King's Cross auf Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel gesehen hatte."

„Wirklich?" Harry dachte, er würde träumen. Niemand in seinem ganzen Leben hatte ihm je gesagt, dass er geliebt wurde. Seine Eltern starben, als er ein Jahr alt war, und seine Zieheltern, die Dursleys, hatten ihm nie gesagt, dass sie ihn liebten – nein, eigentlich hassten sie ihn aus vollem Herzen. Später hatte er Freunde, aber sie _mochten _ihn bloß und _liebten_ ihn nicht.

Ginny war die Erste, die ihm diesen magischen Satz sagte.

„Mh-hm." Sie nickte und ihr Erröten war sogar im schwach erleuchteten Badezimmer noch gut zu erkennen. „Du bist nicht böse auf mich, weil ich dich liebe, oder, Harry?"

„Wie ... wie kannst du so etwas auch nur denken?" Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Böse? Nein, Ginny, im Gegenteil. Ich bin froh, dass du mich liebst."

Ein riesiges Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens aus, ihre Augen strahlten vor Glück, als ob sie zwei helle Sonnen wären, die den ganzen Raum erleuchteten.

„Ja", antwortete er, während seine Miene die ihre wiederspiegelte.

„Großartig!", rief sie, fiel ihm um den Hals und umarmte ihn so fest, dass er dachte, er würde ersticken.

Nach einer Minute oder zwei zog er sie sanft von sich. „Du erdrosselst mich, Sweetheart."

_„Sweetheart?" _Ihr Gesicht erstrahlte von Neuem wie die Sonne im Zenit. „Du hast mich wirklich bei diesem Namen genannt?"

„Warum? Magst du es nicht?"

„Aber natürlich mag ich es! Niemand hat mich jemals so genannt!" Sie warf ihre Arme erneut um seinen Hals, ihre schokoladebraunen Augen bohrten sich tief in seine smaragdgrünen. „Würdest du mich gern küssen?"

Ihr Antrag wurde mit einem schelmischen Grinsen belohnt. „Natürlich." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und berührte ihre Lippen sanft mit seinen. Zuerst war ihr Kuss ein total unschuldiger, kindischer Kuss, aber als sie sich immer mehr an dieses Gefühl gewöhnten, den Mund des anderen zu spüren, begann der Kuss immer fiebriger zu werden. Plötzlich ließ Harry von ihr ab. „Mensch, Ginny, ich halte diese Hitze nicht mehr aus!"

„Dann kühl dich ein bisschen ab", schlug sie vor und zeigte mit ihrem Finger zum Swimmingpool.

Er wurde rot. „Ich hab meine Badehose nicht mit."

„Ich werde mich umdrehen, bis du dich ausgezogen hast, okay?" Sie kicherte.

_Warum nicht? Es wäre gut, eine Runde zu schwimmen, _dachte er und drehte an ein paar Wasserhähnen, die verschieden farbige Edelsteine eingesetzt hatten und anzeigten, welche Art von Schaumbad sie produzierten.

Als der Pool mit Schaum gefüllt war, schlüpfte Harry aus seinem Mantel und seinem Pyjama und glitt in das Wasser. Es war nicht so warm wie ein gewöhnliches Bad sein sollte, aber für ihn war es perfekt, da er sich doch ‚abkühlen' wollte.

Er schwamm an das andere Ende des Pools und war froh zu bemerken, dass er sich schnell abkühlte. Als er sich umdrehte, um zurückzuschwimmen, sah er etwas Oranges zwischen den Schaumbläschen, etwa zehn Meter von ihm entfernt. Es war Ginnys Haar.

„Wow, das ist wunderbar, Harry!", kreischte sie und winkte ihm, dass er zurückkommen sollte.

Harry hob seinen Kopf und spähte aus dem Pool hinaus. Sein Verdacht wurde bestätigt: Ginnys Gewand lag auf dem Boden herum.

Er schluckte. Sie waren im selben Swimmingpool, beide nackt. Er war dankbar, dass der duftende Schaum ihre Körper bedeckte.

„Hey, Harry, hast du das gesehen?" Sie deutete ihm, näher zu kommen, und zeigte ihm ein Gummientchen in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand. „Welcher der Vertrauensschüler könnte mit dem hier spielen, was glaubst du?"

„Keine Ahnung." Er grinste. „Aber ich wette, dass das Malfoy gehört."

Ginny begann zu lachen, ihre Stimme hallte im Raum wider. „Oh Harry, du bist so lustig! Hey, du solltest die nicht noch immer tragen." Sie streckte sich und nahm ihm seine Brille ab. „Weißt du, sie könnten nass werden." Sie beugte sich über den Rand des Pools und legte die Brille auf den Fliesenboden. „Viel besser." Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher. Zu nahe, nach Harrys Meinung.

_Tu mir das nicht an, bitte!, _schrie er innerlich, als er fühlte, wie er steif wurde. Er schluckte den Knoten in seinem Hals. _Wenn sie noch einen Schritt weiter geht, werde ich mich nicht mehr kontrollieren können! _Ein Kribbeln lief seinen Rücken hinab bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie den nächsten Schritt machen könnte. Er begann zu zittern, obwohl ihm wieder ziemlich heiß wurde. Als ihn die Arme des Mädchens umfassten, ihre weiche, seidige Haut die seine berührte, bemerkte er, dass er verloren war. Es gab jetzt keinen Weg mehr zurück.

==================================================

„Oh, Ginny, das war ... das Wundervollste, das ich je erlebt habe!" Harry seufzte, nachdem sie zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben Liebe gemacht hatten. Er streckte sich auf dem weichen Handtuch aus, das sie auf den Boden gebreitet hatten.

„Für mich war es auch wundervoll. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Liebe so schön sein könnte", antwortete sie und schob eine vereinzelte rabenschwarze Locke aus seinem Gesicht. Ihr träumerischer Blick wanderte seinen Körper auf und ab und blieb schließlich auf seiner blitzförmigen Narbe hängen. „Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Harry beugte sich nieder und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich auch." Sein Lächeln wich etwas. „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, das weißt du, oder?"

„Hör auf, dir darüber Sorgen zu machen, Harry", antwortete sie. „Es sollte ein bisschen weh tun, aber es ist schon gut jetzt. Jedenfalls war es nur weil du zu groß bist."

_„Zu Groß?" _Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, ich wäre _normal... _Woher weißt du überhaupt...?"

Harry beendete seinen Satz nicht, weil Ginny inbrünstig zu kichern begann.

„Ich habe SECHS Brüder, wie du weißt", grinste sie. „Es geht gar nicht anders, dass du hier und da einen Blick auffängst..."

„Oh..." Er grinste. „Ich dachte, deine Mutter würde darauf aufpassen, dass du keine ‚Blicke auffängst'..." Harry schlug sich plötzlich gegen die Stirn und wurde so weiß wie ein Blatt Papier. _„Aufpassen??? Heilige Hornschwänze, Ginny, wir waren nicht... Wir haben nicht verhütet!"_

„Huch?" Sie setzte sich auf, während sie auch ganz blass wurde.

Harry hatte Recht. Sie hatten ihre Hormone die Überhand gewinnen und sie dazu führen lassen, die wildesten Sachen zu tun, die man sich vorstellen konnte, und sie haben total auf die Verhütung vergessen.

Sie sprang auf, zog hastig ihr Nachthemd über und griff nach einem Handtuch, um ihr Haar zu trocknen.

„Ginny..." Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

„Zu spät, Harry. Wir hätten früher daran denken sollen." Sie schaute ihn böse an.

Ihr Starren war versteinernd, und er fühlte, dass er sich innerlich in einen Eisblock verwandelte. Er griff ebenfalls nach einem Handtuch und begann sich abzutrocknen. „Hör mal, Ginny, vielleicht ... gibt es einen Zauber, der die Empfängnis verhindert, sogar nachdem sie passiert ist und ... es ist immer noch nicht sicher, dass sie überhaupt geschehen ist."

Sie nickte. „Ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen und nach etwas in der Art suchen. Gute Nacht."

Als die Tür hinter Ginny ins Schloss fiel, setzte sich Harry mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf den Boden. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er es getan hatte. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und versuchte, die ganze Welt auszuschließen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

„Endlich allein, nicht wahr?" Eine Stimme brach die Stille.

Harry blickte auf und sah die Maulende Myrthe, die auf einem der Wasserhähne saß. Das für gewöhnlich bedrückte Mädchen grinste nun gemein.

„M-Myrthe?", stammelte er und griff nach einem Handtuch, um sich zu bedecken. „Was tust du hier?"

„Nur das Übliche. _Ich beobachte Leute beim Baden."_

Harry wurde bleich. „Wie lange warst du schon hier?"

Der Geist grinste ihn böse an. „Lang, laaang, laaaaang."

_„Wie lang?" _Er schluckte hart.

„Lange genug um ... _alles zu sehen." _Sie zuckte die Achseln.

Er sprang auf, flitzte zu ihr und warf sich vor ihr auf die Knie. „Myrthe, du wirst es niemandem erzählen, ja?"

Sie sah, wie seine Lippen zitterten, und begann glucksend zu lachen. „Nein, Harry-Boy, ich werde dein kleines Geheimnis für mich behalten im Tausch dafür, was du mir gegeben hast."

„Ich? Was habe ich dir gegeben?" fragte er erstaunt. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Myrthe glücklich sein würde, über ihn zu tratschen.

„Was?" Sie konnte mit dem Lachen nicht aufhören. „Du fragst mich, was du mir gegeben hast? Junge! Du hast mir die angenehmste Stunde meines Lebens gegeben! Ähm, ich meine, meines Lebens nach dem Tod ... oder wie auch immer. Ist schon gut, ich habe mich noch nie so sehr amüsiert. _Nicht einmal damals, als ich noch lebte." _Sie winkte ihm zu. „Du hast Kondition, Harry. Ich wünschte mir fast, ich könnte an Ginnys Stelle sein."

Harrys ganzes Gesicht wurde so rot wie Ginnys Haar. Er stand auf und zog sich wieder an.

„Ich muss gehen, Myrthe."

„Okay", kicherte sie, „aber wann auch immer dir und Ginny danach ist, in eine horizontale Lage zu kommen, tut euch keinen Zwang an und kommt her!"

==================================================

Nach dieser Nacht sprachen Harry und Ginny kaum mehr miteinander. Wenn sie sich im Korridor trafen, wichen sie den Blicken des anderen aus. Weder Ron noch Hermine bemerkten, wie seltsam sich die beiden benahmen.

Eigentlich hatte Harry gar keine Zeit, den Ereignissen nachzulamentieren, da die Quidditchsaison Anfang Oktober begann.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit Ginny nach ihrer kleinen Affäre in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Sie suchte und suchte, Tag für Tag, aber lange Zeit fand sie nichts. Vier Tage nachdem sie ihre Nacht im Bad der Vertrauensschüler verbracht hatten, fand sie schließlich den richtigen Zauber. Er war ziemlich schwierig, aber sie beschloss, ihn zu versuchen, ganz gleich, was dabei auch herauskam. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren, also probierte sie es. Das Wissen, dass sie etwas getan hatte, beruhigte sie ein bisschen, doch sie konnte nicht sicher sein, ob sie eigentlich Erfolg hatte oder nicht.

...ODER NICHT...

Jetzt, sechs Wochen später, war Harry sicher, dass ihre Ängste unbegründet waren. Er gab einen Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat.

Jeder der vier anderen Jungen schlummerte tief und fest. Er kletterte in sein Bett und schlief eine Sekunde später ein.

Er schlief nicht einmal zehn Minuten, als sich die Tür mit einem lauten ‚Bang' öffnete und eine sehr wütende Miss Granger in den Raum stürmte.

„Leute, sie haben uns angelogen!"

„Was ist passiert, Liebling?" Ron zog den Vorhang seines Himmelbettes zurück und zwinkerte. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns mitten in der Nacht aufzuwecken?"

„Es ist erst 22:00 Uhr, Ron, das ist nicht so spät!", bemerkte sie.

„Aber wir haben einen harten Tag hinter uns, Herm. Wir sind müde, weißt du, und morgen müssen wir diesen verdammten Test in Geschichte der Zauberei schreiben", protestierte Ron. „Ich weiß, dass du all die Antworten weißt, sogar wenn man dich aus dem tiefsten Schlaf reißen würde, aber das bist du und nicht ich. Ich brauche meinen Schlaf, wenn ich mindestens 70 % erreichen will."

„Ich stimme zu", gähnte Seamus. „Es war sehr schwierig, mich an die Namen von Uldric dem Hässlichen und Paddy dem Schwächlichen zu erinnern, Hermine. Ich will schlafen!"

„Du wirst schlafen, nachdem du mir zugehört hast", erklärte sie und zog die Vorhänge von Nevilles und Deans Betten beiseite.

Harry rührte sich nicht, aber Dean und Neville wachten auf.

„Okay, Herm, schieß los und dann lass uns allein!", seufzte Ron. „Wer hat wen belogen?"

„Pomfrey hat uns belogen. Jeden von uns." Sie ließ sich auf Rons Bett fallen. „Es gibt keine Krankheit, die Clupea heißt. Ich wollte sie in den _Allgemeinen Leiden und Gebrechen _nachschlagen, aber da war nichts drin. Dann habe ich in einem Lateinwörterbuch nachgeschaut, und wisst ihr, was es bedeutet?"

„Nein, und das interessiert mich auch nicht", gähnte Ron.

„Es bedeutet _Hering!", _rief sie. „Hering!"

„Und? Vielleicht hat Rons Schwester die Krankheit von einem Fisch bekommen, den sie einmal gegessen hat", kommentierte Dean.

Neville nickte eifrig. „Pomfrey würde uns nicht belügen. Niemals. Sie ist so eine nette Frau!"

„Völlig richtig", stimmte Seamus zu. „Und jetzt geh wieder, Granger!"

Hermine stand tief verletzt auf. „Wenn ich das nächste Mal ein Rätsel löse, dann erwartet nicht, dass ich es euch mitteile!"

„Werden wir nicht!", antworteten Dean und Seamus gemeinsam.

„Okay!" Das Mädchen wandte ihnen den Rücken zu und verließ den Raum. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr zu.

„Zum Glück!", seufzte Ron und fiel zurück in seine Kissen. „Sie kann manchmal so irritierend sein."

„Nennst du sie deshalb Liebling?", grinste Seamus.

„Ähm, hab ich das?" Ron errötete. „Muss mir einfach so rausgerutscht sein."

„Sicher." Seamus und Dean tauschten fiese Blicke aus. Grangers später Besuch hatte zumindest einen Vorteil: Sie gab ihnen eine wunderbare Gelegenheit, Ron aufs Korn zu nehmen.

„Okay, wollen wir nicht schlafen, Jungs?", schlug Seamus vor. „Ich muss früh aufstehen, um einen Schummelzettel zu schreiben über die Namen der Kobolde, die an der Revolution von 1612 teilgenommen haben."

„Gute Idee", sagte Dean. „Ich werde das gleiche tun. Binns wird es nicht bemerken. Er hat nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er gestorben ist, also wird er es auch nicht bemerken, wenn wir Schummelzettel benutzen, oder?"

„Nein, er wird's nicht bemerken", stimmte Ron zu. „Ihr wisst schon, Harry hat das Richtige gemacht, Jungs. Er ist nicht einmal aufgewacht. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag, oder? Ich bin auch schläfrig. Nacht, Jungs."

„Nacht."

Sie waren gerade wieder dabei, einzuschlafen, als sich die Türe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer erneut öffnete und Madame Pomfrey hereinplatzte.

Alle vier Jungen, die immer noch wach waren, setzten sich in ihren Betten auf. Harry bewegte sich nicht.

„Es tut mir Leid, euch so spät zu stören, Jungs, aber ich sehe, ihr schlaft noch gar nicht", sagte sie. Die Jungen waren überrascht, einen besorgten und vielleicht auch wütenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Weckt Potter auf", fuhr sie fort. „Professor McGonagall wünscht, ihn zu sehen."

==================================================

**_A/N:_**_ So, da habt ihr es. Ich muss sagen, dass ich wirklich keine Expertin bin, wenn es darum geht, romantische Szenen zu schreiben, also war dieses Kapitel ein wahrer Stolperstein für mich. Versichert mir, dass es das Stolpern wert war – REVIEWT!_

**_Ü/N:_**_ Das nächste Kapitel gibt's nächstes Wochenende (höchstwahrscheinlich Samstag): Harry wird mit McGonagall einen kleinen „Chat" haben ... (Na ja, mehr als einen kleinen „Chat") ;-)_


	4. Schuld

Ich glaub, ich fang gleich mal mit den Reviewantworten an ... Was? Nur 4 Reviews? #seufz#

****

**_Kiwi123:_**_ Wie, was mach ich jetzt? Weiterübersetzen vielleicht? #grin# Ja, ich weiß, da gibt's die große Diskussion Ginny/Harry oder Ginny/Draco, aber diese hier is nun mal nicht G/D und daran kann ich auch nix ändern weil ich ja bloß übersetze. #grins# Aber dank dir hab ich jetzt meine Pläne umgekrempelt. Nach dieser Serie (3 Teile) nehm ich mir eine andere Trilogie vor, die aber nicht so lang wird wie diese, und danach kommt eine G/D-Fic dran. (Ob ich jetzt selber eine schreib oder nur übersetze weiß ich noch nicht, lass dich überraschen!) Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass du mir treu bleibst #mit Keksen lockt#_

**_Haunted-jess:_**_ Hach, na ja, McGonagall wird sich schon etwas aufregen... #grin# Ein bissl halt. Da sag ich aber bloß: Selber Schuld, Harry! Haha! Nö, ich hör jetzt auf mit dem Fies-sein und tippsle lieber schnell weiter... _

**_Blub: _**_Ja, ja, Harry wird Daddy ... aber noch ist Ginny erst in der 6. Woche. #ahem# Es wird noch sehr spannend/fies/hinterhältig für das Pärchen... Das heißt: Dran bleiben!_

**_Kissgirl:_**_ Danke für dein Review, und hier ist das Update!_

Also, wie schon gesagt, DgSidGvH wird (irgendwann mal, wenn ich mit dem Übersetzen nachkomm ;-) in zwei Teilen fortgesetzt (Yay!). Nur zur allgemeinen Information. Und die Fic gehört immer noch nicht mir, sondern der großen AgiVega. Und die hat sich die Figuren von J.K.R. ausgeborgt. So am Rande erwähnt halt. Weil's mir grad Spaß macht. So, das war's von mir.

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuesten Kapitel!_

==================================================

**Kapitel 4**

**Schuld**

==================================================

Während Harry Madame Pomfrey den Korridor hinunter folgte, wunderte er sich weiterhin, was denn für McGonagall so wichtig sein könnte, dass es nicht bis nächsten Morgen warten konnte. Seltsam, dachte er, dass Pomfrey nicht eine einzige Bemerkung fallen ließ, während sie ihn die Treppe hinunter führte. Harry kannte sie als fröhliche, gesprächsfreudige Person, daher hatte er keine Ahnung, warum sie jetzt so bedrückt war.

_Oh, _dachte er, _sie muss böse auf mich sein wegen Malfoy. Aber hey, das war doch nicht meine Schuld! Es war Nevilles Schuld! Oh, sicher, Malfoy muss ihr im Krankenflügel erzählt haben, dass ich es war. Dieser Lügner! Er hätte es wirklich verdient, in einen Baum verwandelt zu werden. Aber ... nein, dann wäre er schlimmer als die Peitschende Weide! _Draco, die Böse Birke _... oder _dieBekloppte Buche? Er konnte sich keine anderen Namen mehr einfallen lassen, weil sie vor der Tür zu McGonagalls Zimmer angekommen waren.

„Geh, Harry." Pomfrey öffnete die Tür und ging wieder in Richtung Krankenflügel, um zu schlafen – obwohl sie nicht sicher war, dass sie überhaupt würde schlafen können.

Harry wurde vor der halbgeöffneten Tür zurückgelassen. Er schluckte den Knoten, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte. _Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen dem hier, _dachte er, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, worüber er denn so ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte. Aber da war eine sichere Vorahnung, die nicht abgestritten werden konnte.

„Kommen Sie herein, Potter!", hörte er die Stimme seiner Verwandlungs-Lehrerin von drinnen. Er holte tief Luft und betrat den Raum.

Das Erste, das ihm seltsam vorkam, war die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht viel weiter sehen konnte als bis zu seiner Nasenspitze. _Warum lebt sie in solch einer Dunkelheit?, _wunderte sich Harry, als er auf den Tisch zuging – oder eher in die Richtung, in der er einen Tisch vermutete.

„Setzen Sie sich!", wies ihn eine harsche Stimme an.

Er streckte seine Hände aus, um nach dem Sessel zu tasten. _Verdammt, warum hab ich meinen Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen? Und warum sagt sie nicht einfach _Lumos? _Das ist doch verrückt. _Seine Hände fanden endlich eine Sessellehne. Er zögerte eine Sekunde oder zwei, ehe er sich setzte.

Plötzlich schien ihm ein helles Licht direkt ins Gesicht, das ihn fast blendete. Instinktiv hob er eine Hand, um die Quelle des Lichts, das immer schwächer wurde zu verdecken, aber das Licht hörte nicht auf, sein Gesicht zu erleuchten. Es erleuchtete nichts außer sein Gesicht.

Harry schluckte hart und dachte, dass entweder die arme McGonagall verrückt geworden ist oder etwas wirklich sehr Schlimmes gleich passieren musste. Seine Lage erinnerte ihn deutlich an ein Verhör. Aber warum wurde er verhört? WARUM?

„Sie sind überrascht über die Art meiner Begrüßung, nicht wahr?", fragte die Frau mit mürrischer Stimme.

„Ziemlich, Professor", gab Harry zu. Seine Abneigung gegenüber dieser Situation wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

„Sie fragen sich sicher, warum ich Sie zu solch später Stunde sehen möchte", sagte sie. „Ich werde nicht viel von Ihrer Zeit beanspruchen, wenn Sie meine Fragen schnell beantworten."

_Schnell? Dann lassen wir es hinter uns bringen!, _dachte Harry. „Ich war's nicht, Professor McGonagall! Ich habe niemals beabsichtigt, Draco in einen blühenden Baum zu verwandeln, und ich würde niemals eine Katze lieben, ganz besonders nicht, wenn sie Filch gehört, und..."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, worüber Sie sprechen, Potter", unterbrach Minerva, „aber das hat mit Sicherheit nichts damit zu tun, worüber ich mit Ihnen sprechen will."

„Nein?", er verzog seine Augenbrauen. Wenn es nicht um Draco ging oder um ihn selbst, der Mrs. Norris verehrte, was konnte es dann sein?

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Ms. Weasley sprechen", sagte sie bedrückt.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Hatte Pomfrey sie gesehen, als sie knutschten? Hatte sie es Minerva erzählt? Oh, sicher, das musste es ein. „Ich ... ich verspreche, dass ich sie in der Schule nicht mehr küssen werde, Professor. Darf ich gehen?"

„Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, dass Sie und Ginny sich _küssen, _Potter", antwortete McGonagall streng. „Aber natürlich hat es etwas damit zu tun ... Lieben Sie sie?"

„Ähm, Professor ... ich..." Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum die Frau ihm so eine persönliche Frage stellte.

„Ein einfaches ja oder nein genügt."

„Na ja, ja", sagte er. „Aber warum?"

„Lieben Sie sie genug, um sie zu heiraten?"

„Was?" Er zwinkerte vor Überraschung. „Heiraten? Ich bin erst siebzehn, und sie ... sie ist minderjährig..."

„Sie müssten sich nicht zu jung fühlen, um sie zu heiraten, wenn Sie sich auch nicht zu jung gefühlt haben, sie zu schwängern."

„SIE ZU WAS?????" Harry dachte, er würde vom Stuhl fallen. „Was ... was haben Sie gesagt?", stotterte er.

„Ich sagte, dass Ginny ein Baby erwartet ... und ich habe guten Grund zu glauben, dass das Baby von IHNEN ist." Sie zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn.

„Das steht außer Frage, Professor", protestierte er. „Sie hat den Verhütungs-... uh..." Er schlug beide Hände vor den Mund. _Ich habe meine Beherrschung verloren!_

McGonagall schenkte ihm ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Also, sind Sie bereit, sie zu heiraten, oder nicht?"

==================================================

Harry wünschte sich, dass es nur ein Alptraum gewesen wäre. Aber das war es nicht. Als er zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ging, rannte er in Statuen von Hexen und Zauberer, die zuvor noch nicht da gewesen waren. Oder doch? Er war einfach zu zerstreut, um darauf zu achten, wohin er ging. Nein, das konnte ihm einfach nicht passieren!

Oder?

Jetzt kam ihm wieder Trelawneys Warnung in den Sinn. Diese verrückte, alte Hexe hatte Recht behalten! Sie hatte von seinem Kind gesprochen ... von SEINEM Kind!

Er musste stehen bleiben und sich gegen die Wand lehnen, weil er wusste, dass er in Ohnmacht fallen würde, wenn er nicht etwas als Stütze finden würde. Er presste seine Augen zu, er betete, endlich aufzuwachen, aufzuwachen und zu sehen, dass dieser ganze Tag – der schrecklichste Tag seines Lebens – nur ein Traum gewesen war, nichts anderes.

Er hatte in seinen siebzehn Jahren schon mehr schreckliche Dinge erlebt als andere in ihrem ganzen Leben: Er hatte seine Eltern verloren, war zu Menschen gebracht worden, die ihn hassten und verachteten, er hatte einige Male dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber gestanden, gegen Drachen gekämpft, seine Knochen verloren, an Schlangenbissen gelitten, die Zweige der Peitschenden Weide zu spüren bekommen und den _Avada Kedavra _Fluch zwei Mal überlebt. Aber nichts von alledem konnte verglichen werden mit dem unerträglichen Gewicht, das ihm in dieser Nacht aufgeladen wurde.

Er würde Vater werden.

_Vater?_

Wie konnte er einer sein? Er hatte niemals selbst einen Vater gehabt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie ein guter Dad sein sollte – nicht wie Onkel Vernon, das mit Sicherheit.

Und was würde Ginny sagen, wenn er es ihr erzählte? Weil ER es ihr erzählen musste – nicht Pomfrey, nicht McGonagall oder irgend jemand, der nichts mit dem Kind der beiden zu tun hatte.

_Dem Kind der beiden..._

Harry fühlte eine freudige, unbekannte Wärme in seinem Körper aufsteigen, die sein Herz aus seiner Brust springen lassen wollte.

_Mann, wo hab ich mich da hineingebracht? _Er seufzte und ging weiter zurück zu seinem Schlafzimmer, sobald er fühlte, dass seine Beine wieder stark genug waren, ihn zu tragen.

Im Schlafzimmer schliefen alle vier Jungs. Obwohl Ron eigentlich wach bleiben und auf Harry warten wollte, damit er ihm von McGonagalls seltsamen Einladung berichtete, schlummerte er ein.

Harry schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu seinem Himmelbett, warf seinen Umhang auf einen Sessel und kletterte ins Bett. Er war sich sicher, dass er in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf bekommen würde.

Na gut, zumindest Ginny konnte jetzt schlafen – er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie von morgen an auch nicht mehr fähig sein würde zu schlafen.

_Ich muss es ihr am Abend erzählen, _dachte er. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er es ihr sagen sollte.

_Okay, Gin, weißt du, Pomfrey hat dich belogen, dich und alle anderen. Du hast keine Krankheit namens ... wie auch immer, du bekommst ein Kind. _Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Das ist zu blöd._

_Ginny, willst du mich heiraten? Bitte bedenke, wenn du diese Schande nicht über deine Familie bringen willst ... oh nein, zu formal._

_Hey, Gin, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das sagen muss, aber ich hab dich damals im Pool der Vertrauensschüler geschwängert. Willst du mich heiraten? _Er schlug sich gegen die Stirn. _Kannst du dir nicht etwas Besseres einfallen lassen, Potter?_

_Oh, Ginny, ich muss dir etwas sehr Wichtiges erzählen. Bitte, hab keine Angst, ich weiß, ich muss jetzt etwas erschreckend erscheinen, aber wir werden das schon hinbekommen ... gemeinsam. _Er nickte. _Das ist viel besser. Es braucht zwar noch ein paar Verfeinerungen, aber es wird gehen. Es muss gehen._

Da sich der Schlaf die ganze Nacht über nicht einstellen wollte, beschloss Harry, sich für den Test in Geschichte der Zauberei „vorzubereiten". Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, flüsterte _Lumos _und begann, einen Schummelzettel zu schreiben. Die Möglichkeit, dass er geschnappt wurde, hing wie das Schwert des Damokles über ihm, aber Binns, der ihn beim Schummeln erwischte, war nichts im Vergleich zu McGonagall, die ihm von Ginnys Schwangerschaft berichtete. Er hoffte nur, dass er während dem Test nicht einschlafen würde.

==================================================

Am nächsten Morgen fanden Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean einen voll bekleideten Harry schlummernd über einem Zettel mit Daten und Namen aus einem Buch, das offen in Harrys Schoß lag. Sein Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter, seine Brille war ihm auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht und sein Zauberstab schwebte immer noch in der Luft, immer noch erleuchtet.

„Er muss eine harte Nacht gehabt haben, Leute", stellte Dean fest, während Ron seine Hand ausstreckte, um Harry wachzurütteln.

„Hey, Freundchen, wach auf! Es ist Zeit fürs Frühstück!"

Harry zwinkerte, öffnete seine Augen und für eine Minute hatte er keine Ahnung, was passiert war. Das war nur ein gewöhnlicher Morgen, oder?

_Oh nein, das war es nicht._

Als er seinen Zauberstab erblickte, erinnerte er sich plötzlich wieder, warum er so lange wach geblieben war. Nein, nicht wegen dem Test in Geschichte der Zauberei – wegen seiner schrecklichen Schuld.

„Hey, bist du okay?", fragte Ron nach zwei Minuten Stille. Was war mit seinem Freund passiert? Normalerweise sprach er doch mehr.

„Ähm, ja, mir geht's gut", antwortete Harry, schob seine Brille hoch und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Nox!" Das Licht war weg, und er wandte sich wieder Ron zu. „Ich blieb nur wach, um zu lernen. Das ist alles."

_„Lernen, _hm?" Seamus kicherte und zeigte auf den Schummelzettel auf Harrys Bett. „Keine Sorge, wir haben auch welche geschrieben. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass wir nichts über Landolf den Lächerlichen und Stan den Stinker vergessen."

Harry grinste und folgte den Jungs nach unten.

==================================================

„Morgen, Herm", grüßte Ron seine neue Freundin, die tief in den zweiten Band der _Biographie des Schönen Bills _versunken war. Sie saß am Tisch und kaute ein Sandwich.

„Guten Morgen, Ron." Sie blickte nicht auf.

„Hallo, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Was liest du denn? Zusätzliche Daten über die Koboldaufstände vielleicht?"

Das Mädchen wurde rot. „Nein, ich habe bereits für den Test gelernt. Ich habe nur beschlossen, mein Wissen über Indische Zauberei aufzustocken."

„Indisch?", fragte Harry.

„Ah, das ist bloß der Schöne Bill", erklärte Ron.

„Wer?"

„Lord William Montgomery aus dem letzten Jahrhundert", antwortete Ron. „Er war sehr gutaussehend, also bekam er den Spitznamen Schöner Bill. Er verbrachte zwei Jahrzehnte in Indien, wo er die dort gebräuchlichen Zauber studierte. Er lernte eine Menge über Schlangenzauber, Bedeutungen der Fakirs und solche Sachen. Aber laut Mum war sein wichtigstes Werk das Buch _„Warum Kühe heilige Tiere sind, wenn sie nicht einmal magische Fähigkeiten besitzen."_ Nebenbei, Harry, was wollte McGonagall von dir um zehn Uhr nachts?"

Harry schreckte zurück. „Nichts ... na ja, sie wollte über das Quidditch-Team sprechen."

Hermine schaute von ihrem Buch auf. „Um zehn Uhr?"

„Ich schätze, sie hat die Zeit vergessen." Harry zuckte die Achseln und betete, dass weder Ron noch Hermine mehr Fragen stellten. Er hasste es zu lügen, besonders gegenüber seiner besten Freunde.

Er hatte Glück – Hermine war viel zu interessiert an der Biographie des Schönen Bills, als dass sie jetzt weiterfragen würde, und Ron war so hungrig, dass er beschloss, seinen Mund lieber zum Essen zu benützen, anstatt zu sprechen.

Harry begann, seinen heißen Kakao umzurühren, und schenkte nichts und niemandem um sich herum noch Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Gedanken waren weit weg von der Großen Halle. Sie waren bei Ginny. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er ihr diese schockenden Nachrichten beibringen sollte. Dann kam ihm eine plötzliche Idee: Was, wenn ich Sirius frage?

Da seine Unschuld im vorigen Jahr bewiesen worden war, arbeitete Sirius mit Arthur Weasley im Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Natürlich war das nicht der richtige Job für einen so talentierten Zauberer wie Sirius, aber – soweit Harry wusste – war sein Patenonkel schon damit zufrieden, etwas Nützliches zu tun. Immer noch standen ihm viele Leute skeptisch gegenüber, da sie nicht an seine Unschuld glaubten, aber viele andere hatten keine Zweifel, dass er nicht schuldig war. Letztes Jahr half Black einigen Schülern, mit einer erneuten Attacke Voldemorts fertig zu werden – einer sehr ernsten Attacke – und auf diese Weise eroberte er das Vertrauen von vielen Zaubererfamilien zurück.

_Okay, ich werde ihm also einen Brief schreiben. Gleich nach dem Test, _dachte Harry.

Als das Trio sich vom Frühstückstisch erhob, wurden sie von einer böswilligen Stimme aufgehalten:

„Hey, Potter, wirst du mich zu deiner Hochzeit einladen?" Das war natürlich Draco Malfoy.

Harry erstarrte. Woher konnte Draco von der nahe bevorstehenden „Hochzeit" wissen? Hatten McGonagall oder Pomfrey ihm etwas erzählt? Aber warum _ihm, _von allen Leuten?

„Worüber ... sprichst du?" Harry wandte sich Malfoy zu.

Ein brutales Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des blonden Jungen. „Ich hörte von deiner Liebe zu Mrs. Norris. Ich war bloß neugierig, wann die Hochzeit stattfinden würde. Wird Weasley dein Trauzeuge sein? Oh, nein, du solltest Grangers Katze für diese wichtige Rolle bestimmen. Und Hagrids neue, stinkende Haustiere könnten die Brautjungfern sein."

„Oh, halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", rief Hermine. „Und bedenke in Zukunft, was du sagst, Mr. Blühender Apfelbaum!"

„Ich wette, du hast dich unheimlich amüsiert, als du mich so gesehen hast, oder?", grinste Malfoy. „Aber, wie du weißt, sah ich immer noch besser aus als dein kleiner Freund, der mit der Katze des Hausmeisters knutschte!"

„Ich habe nicht...", begann Harry, aber Ron nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn aus der Großen Halle.

==================================================

Neben den leisen Geräuschen der Federn, die auf Pergament kratzten, konnte man nichts hören. Professor Binns strich sich über seinen geisterhaften Bart und blickte auf seinen Tisch, in stillem Glauben, dass es kein Schüler in seinem Unterricht je wagen würde zu schummeln. Daher benützte er auch niemals Anti-Schummel-Zauber für die Federn. Er vertraute seinen Schülern mehr als seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten als Lehrer. Was er besser nicht getan hätte.

Nachdem jeder ihm seinen Test abgegeben hatte, verließ er den Klassenraum durch den Kronleuchter.

„Das war das Beste, das ich je geschrieben habe", strahlte Ron, als das Trio in den Westflügel des Schlosses ging für die nächste Sunde – Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Sicher, du hast niemals mit Schummeln aufgehört." Hermine schenkte ihm einen enttäuschten Blick. „Auf diese Art wirst du niemals etwas über die Koboldaufstände behalten."

„Wen kümmert's?", lachte Ron. „Nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Hmm?" Harry sah verwirrt aus. „Tut mir Leid, ich hab nachgedacht."

„Nachgedacht? Worüber?", fragte Hermine. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass Harry seinen besten Freunden nicht zuhörte.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte Harry. „Ich muss in die Eulerei. Wir sehen uns in einer Viertelstunde. Sollte ich zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, dann sagt doch bitte Professor Lupin, dass ich gleich komme, okay?"

Als Hermine Harry beobachtete, wie er die Treppe hinaufstürmte, sagte Ron: „Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Seitdem er aufwachte, war er so zerstreut. Irgend etwas bereitet ihm ziemliche Sorgen. Aber er wollte es mir nicht erzählen."

„Das ist gar nicht typisch für ihn", meinte das Mädchen. „Ich glaube, dass sein seltsames Verhalten etwas mit seinem Besuch bei McGonagall letzte Nacht zu tun haben muss."

„Du musst Recht haben." Ron nickte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich über _Quidditch _unterhielten."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht darum ging", bekräftigte Hermine. „Aber warum auf Erden würde Harry uns belügen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht ... warum habe ich ein Gefühl, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren wird?"

„Weil du immer noch Professor Trelawneys Unterricht besuchst. Du hättest es schon vor langer Zeit aufgeben und etwas Nützliches lernen sollen. Oh, na ja, komm schon, gehen wir in Verteidigung."

„Okay." Der Junge lächelte und nahm ihre Hand. Sie zeigte kein Zeichen der Verärgerung wegen der Unterhaltung letzte Nacht. Sie betraten den Klassenraum Hand in Hand.

Inzwischen setzte sich Harry auf das Fensterbrett in der Eulerei mit einem Blatt Papier in der Hand. Seine schneeweiße Eule Hedwig machte freudige Loopings in der Luft, flog aus dem Fenster und kam wieder zurück und zeigte ihm, wie eifrig sie darauf wartete, dass sie seinen Brief austragen durfte.

„Okay, Mädchen, okay, bitte, bleib ruhig, du bringst mich ganz durcheinander!" Harry streichelte den Kopf der Eule. „Lass mich das bitte zu Ende bringen."

Hedwig gab ihm ein Schu-hu, das ihn daran erinnerte, dass er den Brief noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte, geschweige denn dabei war, ihn zu Ende zu bringen. Harry gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich. Er wusste nicht, wie er den Brief an Sirius verfassen sollte. Sein Patenonkel würde mit Sicherheit sehr enttäuscht sein.

„Okay", murmelte er und begann zu schreiben.

_Lieber Sirius,_

_Ich befürchte, dass ich dir mit diesem Brief einen Schock versetzen werde, aber deshalb schreibe ich dir nicht. Im Gegenteil: Ich möchte dich gerne um deinen Rat fragen, weil ich deiner Weisheit und Erfahrung vertraue. (Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass du niemals vor ein Problem wie dem meinem gestellt wurdest.) Okay, ich werde nicht lange drum herum reden: Ich bin in Ginny Weasley verliebt. Das wäre an sich noch kein Problem, aber na ja, wir haben den freundschaftlichen Teil unserer Beziehung hinter uns gelassen und _

„Oh Gott, es ist schon schwer genug, das alles aufzuschreiben!", seufzte er, dann schrieb er weiter.

_... sie ist schwanger. Ich weiß, dass wir das Dümmste überhaupt gemacht haben, aber es ist passiert und kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Heute Abend werde ich Ginny die Nachricht erzählen müssen, und du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie geschockt sie sein wird. Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie ich es ihr sagen soll, aber sie muss es erfahren – schließlich ist sie doch die Mutter, nicht wahr? Es war seltsam genug, dass ich der Erste war, der davon erfahren hat, sogar noch vor ihr – McGonagall hat es mir letzt Nacht erzählt – und ich vermute, Madame Pomfrey hat es ihr erzählt (Pomfrey untersuchte Ginny, nachdem sie gestern in Verwandlung in Ohnmacht gefallen ist). McGonagall besteht darauf, dass ich sie heirate! Sirius, davon bekomme ich Gänsehaut! Ich liebe Ginny, wirklich, aber, du weißt schon, wir sind beide zu jung und wissen nicht, wie man Mutter und Vater ist. (Ich zumindest mit Sicherheit nicht.) Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass ich Ginny die Neuigkeit erzählen muss, lässt das Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch tanzen. Was, wenn sie nein sagt? Was wird passieren, wenn die Leute von dem Baby erfahren? Schließlich ist das nicht etwas, das du für eine lange Zeit verstecken kannst, oder? Kannst du mir irgendwie helfen? Mir ein paar Ratschläge geben? (Und bitte, schick mir keinen Heuler, ganz egal, wie sehr du es auch willst, weil wir es geheim halten müssen, zumindest so lange, bis Dumbledore zurückkehrt.)_

_Danke im Voraus für dein Verständnis._

_Harry_

„Da, ich bin fertig." Er gab Hedwig ein halbes Lächeln. Sie ließ sich auf seinen Knien nieder, während er die Nachricht an ihren Fuß band. „Flieg direkt zu Sirius, so schnell du kannst, und sobald er die Antwort geschrieben hat, sieh zu, dass du zurückkommst. Das eilt." Die Eule schuhute ihr Einverständnis und flog weg.

==================================================

„...und darum ist das Wissen über diese uralten Flüche so wichtig. Mr. Weasley kann uns sicher ein paar interessante Details über die Ägyptischen Flüche erzählen ... Oh, schön, Sie zu sehen, Mr. Potter." Professor Lupin wandte sich dem Jungen zu, der den Raum zehn Minuten nach Beginn der Stunde betrat. „Setzen Sie sich bitte und hören Sie Mr. Weasleys Präsentation über die Flüche, die die Särge der Pharaonen und Könige Ägyptens schützen."

Harry nickte und setzte sich, während Ron aufstand und zu einem Overhead-Projektor ging.

„Ähm, Professor, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dieses Ding benutzen kann", sagte er verwirrt.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Weasley, aber ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wie man das benützt." Lupin lächelte. „Die Eltern eines muggelgeborenen Schülers schenkten dieses Ding der Schule. Professor McGonagall sagte mir, dass dieses Gerät verwendet wird, um Bilder herzuzeigen, aber sie hatte keine Zeit, um es zu erklären. Na ja, weiß jemand, wie man diese Maschine einschaltet?"

Dean Thomas zeigte auf. Da er unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war, wusste er, wie man solche Geräte benützte.

„Ja, Mr. Thomas?", grinste der Professor. „Bitte, helfen Sie uns aus der Klemme."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser OHP hier funktionieren wird, Professor", sagte Dean. „Er funktioniert mit Elektrizität, wissen Sie?"

„Ah, Eckeltrizität?" Rons Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Mein Dad ist total fasziniert davon. Er hat schon ein paar Eckeltro-Schocks abbekommen, aber er mag sie noch immer."

„Stell dir jedes einzelne von Mr. Weasleys zehn Haaren aufgestellt vor!", flüsterte Seamus Harry zu. Er musste bei diesem Gedanken lachen. Hermine schenkte den beiden einen verachtenden Blick. Sie wandte sich Lupin zu. „Auch wenn wir wüssten, wie man einen OHP benutzt, wären wir immer noch nicht in der Lage, ihn in Hogwarts zu benützten. Sie wissen doch, dass Muggelapparate in der magischen Aura des Schlosses nicht funktionieren."

„Natürlich, Sie haben Recht, Ms. Granger", antwortete Remus. „Okay, Ron, wenn wir ihn sowieso nicht benützen können ... was auch immer es ist, bitte geben Sie die Bilder einfach durch und erzählen Sie uns von den Flüchen."

„Sicher, Professor." Ron nickte. „Na gut, Sie wissen doch, meine Familie und ich waren vor vier Jahren in Ägypten. Wir gewannen den ... ach, egal. Also waren wir dort und sahen all die Pyramiden und die Grabmäler im Tal der Könige. Meine Zwillingsbrüder wollten Percy in einer Pyramide einschließen, aber Mum hat sie nicht gelassen. Nicht, dass er es nicht verdient hätte, dort eingesperrt zu werden, aber ... könnt ihr euch vorstellen, welches furchtbare Schicksal ihn dort ereilt hätte? Die großen Pyramiden werden von einem Fluch geschützt, der tödlicher ist als _Avada Kedavra."_

„Blödsinn!", unterbrach Seamus. „Nichts ist tödlicher als das!"

„Willst du es ausprobieren, Seamus?", fragte Ron. _„Avada Kedavra _lässt dich bloß sterben, ohne dass du Schmerzen leidest. Aber diese Flüche foltern dich, bevor sie dich umbringen. Sie sind wie eine Kombination aus _Crucio _und _Avada Kedavra. _Zuerst beginnen hundert Skarabäus-Käfer, an deinen Beinen zu kauen und sich in deinen Körper zu fressen. Dann stürzen sich all die Skelette der Priester, die den Pharao in die Pyramide begleiteten, mit ihren Säbeln in der Hand auf dich und jagen dich direkt in die Ruhekammer das Pharaos, wo die Mumie des Pharaos dich mit ihren eigenen Händen erwürgt."

„Meine Familie plant eine Reise nach Ägypten im nächsten Sommer", sagte Lavender Brown. „Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass sie sie abbrechen sollen."

Die Klasse begann zu lachen.

„Danke vielmals für Ihre unterhaltsame Präsentation, Mr. Weasley. Ich hätte es nicht besser erklären können." Lupin stand auf. „Und nun werden wir lernen, wie man diese attackierenden Mumien bekämpfen kann..."

==================================================

Nach dem Mittagessen besuchte Harry Hagrid. Er hatte versprochen, ihn am Vortag zu besuchen, aber er war nicht dazu imstande gewesen, nach dem Zwischenfall mit Mrs. Norris.

Als er die kleine Holzhütte des Wildhüters betrat, wurde er von einem erbärmlichen Gestank begrüßt. Sofort erinnerte er sich an Malfoys Bemerkung wegen Hagrids neuen, kleinen Haustieren, die die Brautjungfern auf seiner Hochzeit sein sollten.

„Ha-Hagrid?" Harry hielt sich die Nase zu. „Wa-was ist das?"

Der bärtige Halbriese drehte sich zu ihm um und zeigte das größte Grinsen, das Harry je gesehen hatte. „Oh, komm, Harry, komm, du musst sie einfach seh'n!"

„Wen? Was?"

Hagrid führte ihn in eine Ecke, wo ein Knäuel grünlicher Bälle zu sehen war. „Jetzt sag schon, Harry, sind sie nich' wundervoll?", fragte er hingerissen.

„Ähm, sind das neue Klatscher, die die Spieler vor Gestank in Ohnmacht fallen lassen, anstatt sie von ihren Besen zu werfen?", versuchte es Harry.

„Nö." Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sind echte Martianer."

„Echte was?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Hagrid muss verrückt geworden sein.

„Martianer", wiederholte der Wildhüter. „Olympe hat sie von einem russischen Zauberer bekommen. Du weißt schon, die russischen Zauberer machen geheime Reisen zum Mars, um die amerikanischen Zauberer auszustechen. In Wirklichkeit war'n die Amerikaner die Ersten, die mit ihren _„Durch's-All-2002"_ Besen am Mars landeten, aber die Russen waren die Ersten, die intelligente Wesen auf diesem Planeten gefunden haben."

_Intelligent?, _dachte Harry. Er hätte nichts und niemand mit so einem Gestank als intelligent bezeichnet. „Ähm, Hagrid, und was können sie tun? Warum sind sie so besonders, neben ihrem _interessanten_ Geruch?"

„Warum, Harry? Sie sind vom Mars! Das ist schon genug, um sie besonders zu machen!"

„Ah, sicher." Harry seufzte und holte durch seinen Mund Luft. „Und was wirst du mit den Mars-Bällen machen? Quidditch spielen?"

„Oh, nein." Hagrid lachte schallend. „Sie werden nicht so bleiben. Sie sind sehr jung, darum sehen sie wie Bälle aus, aber später werden sie sich aufrollen und zu wachsen beginnen."

„Waaaachsen?" Harry dachte eine Sekunde lang, dass sein Herz stehen geblieben wäre. _„Wie gro_ werden sie werden?"

„Ähm ... um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich hab keine Ahnung." Hagrid zuckte die Achseln.

Harry nickte. „Warum gehen wir nicht nach draußen und sprechen dort über diese wundervollen Kreaturen?"

„Okay." Hagrid gab etwas unwillig nach. Er wollte seine wertvollen, neuen Haustiere nicht alleine lassen.

Sie setzten sich vor der Hütte nieder und Fang rannte sofort zu Harry und legte den Kopf in Harrys Schoß.

„Er hat dich vermisst. Du hast uns seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr besucht", erklärte Hagrid vorwurfsvoll.

„Tut mir Leid, ich war zu beschäftigt", antwortete der Junge.

„Mit dir stimmt was nicht, Junge", sagte der Riese sanft. „Hey, du kannst mir dein Herz ausschütten. Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Wenn du nur könntest", seufzte Harry.

„Oh, ich glaub' ich weiß es", kicherte Hagrid. „Du lamentierst diesem Zwischenfall mit Filchs Katze nach, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Hagrid, es ist viel schlimmer als das."

„Schlimmer? Warum erzählst du's mir dann nich'?", fragte Hagrid in beunruhigtem Tonfall. „Ach, egal, jeder kann Geheimnisse haben."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das für immer als Geheimnis wahren."

„Du hörst dich sehr ernst an", stellte der Wildhüter fest. „Hat es etwas mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun?"

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so leicht. Voldemort würde mich einfach töten. Aber das würde einen fürchterlichen Skandal verursachen, und ich würde von der Schule geworfen werden. Dieses Mal kann es niemand aufhalten. Vielleicht ist dies das letzte Mal, dass wir miteinander sprechen, Hagrid."

„Nein, nein, Harry, sag so was nich'! Sie können dich nich' rauswerfen, egal was du getan hast!"

„Aber ich hab das Verachtenswerteste überhaupt gemacht", antwortete der Junge. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich das dem Menschen angetan habe, den ich am meisten auf der ganzen Welt liebe."

„Wer?"

„Ginny." Harry seufzte.

„Und was?", fragte Hagrid.

Harry wagte es nicht, dem Riesen in die Augen zu schauen, also erzählte er es seinen Schuhen. „Ich hab sie geschwängert."

„Was?" Hagrids Augen wurden so riesig, dass er schon befürchtete, sie würden ihm aus dem Gesicht springen. „Willst du mich über's Ohr hauen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe es, wenn du nicht mehr mein Freund sein willst. Ich werde sowieso all meine Freunde verlieren."

„Aber Harry, wie kannst du denken, dass ich nicht mehr dein Freund sein würde? Und was meinst du damit, dass du all deine Freunde verlieren würdest?"

„Denk nach, Hagrid." Harry hob seinen Kopf und fühlte sich endlich mutig genug, um in die Augen des Wildhüters zu sehen. „Wenn Ron herausfindet, was ich seiner kleinen Schwester angetan habe, wird er mich umbringen wollen. Hermine wird mich auch verachten und ... ich werde niemanden mehr haben, an den ich mich wenden kann."

„Ich werd immer für dich da sein, Junge", sagte der Riese, legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und drückte sie sanft. „Immer. Und ich werde deinem Kind auch ein guter Onkel sein ... wenn du willst, dass ich einer bin."

„Danke, Hagrid." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht. Das erste Lächeln seit dem vergangenen Abend.

==================================================

**_Ü/N: _**_Das war's für heute #gähn# Da hab ich mich vorige Woche noch über die Kälte beschwert, und heute sitz ich da und sterbe fast vor Hitze. #g# (Warum steht mein PC auch im Dachgeschoss?!) Jedenfalls gibt's das nächste Kapitel am nächsten Wochenende (falls ich bis dahin nicht ausgetrocknet bin oder so...)_

_Und schreibt schön brav Reviews! #g# Die sind gut für eure und für meine Seele! Wirklich!_


	5. Träume und Geständnisse

**_A/N:_**_ Oh, yeah, hier gibt's die Antworten zu euren Reviews:_

**_Kiwi123:_**_Tja, Sirius' Antwort ist schon so gut wie da, einfach weiterlesen. Und zu meiner G/D-Fic: Ich hab jetzt schon fast ein Konzept fertig, sprich: Ich werde doch selber eine schreiben. Aber bis ich sie poste, wird's noch lange dauern, schätze ich... Aber andererseits, bei mir kann man auch nie wissen... Vielleicht wird doch nix draus, dann werd ich auf jeden Fall übersetzen... Und recht weitergebracht hat mich das jetzt auch net #seufz#_

**_Blue:_**_Wie schon gesagt, Sirius' Antwort gibt's bereits in diesem Chapter, das mit Ron dauert noch ein bisschen, aber keine Sorge, natürlich verhält er sich ganz wie der große Bruder... hehe. Ich weiß schon, was passiert. Lol. _

**_Blub:_**_ Na, wenn du _unbedingt_ mehr willst #denkt fest nach# dann kriegst du halt mehr. Lol. Bitte sehr! _

**_Kissgirl:_**_ Na ja, so komisch ist das gar nicht, dass Ginny nichts ahnt. Sie hat doch den Zauber ausgeführt und gedacht, dass er auch funktioniert hat. (Frauen und die Technik... Na, ich bin da lieber gleich still...) Harry sagt es Ginny schon in diesem Chapter, also enjoy!_

**_Lord Mystic:_**_ Erstens: Ich hab „Die Mumie" noch nie ganz gesehen, bloß teilweise, und ich übersetze nur. Solltest du schon wissen, wenn du die Fic gelesen hast. Und zweitens: Die Fic ist ja noch lange nicht zu Ende, aber eigentlich bin ich durch dein Review nicht schlauer geworden. Ernst in welcher Hinsicht? Eine genauere Interpretation wäre schon sehr hilfreich gewesen!_

**_Bin nicht bei FFN registriert: _**_Da die Autorin Deutsch versteht und sie immer alle Reviews liest, hat sie mir geantwortet und ich quassle hier nicht lange rum, sondern übersetze einfach, was sie mir geschrieben hat (um die Authentizität zu wahren – Und im Übrigen kann ich ihr nur zustimmen!):_

**Sie schrieb, dass es kein großes Aufsehen war, dass sie mit 16 schwanger geworden war, und die Charaktere deshalb nicht außer sich sein sollten. Nun, ich dachte, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft viel altmodischer sein müsste als die der Muggel und es ist viel seltener, dass sie uneheliche Kinder haben. Es kommt sogar so selten vor, dass es wahrlich als Schande angesehen wird. (Da wir J.K.R.s Standpunkt dazu nicht kennen, ist das ein Teil meiner ‚künstlerischen Freiheit'. Jeder Fanfic-Autor hat das Recht, die Fandoms so zu beschreiben, wie er/sie es will, und ich dachte, dass die Zauberer altmodische Leute sind. Sie tragen zum Beispiel Roben! Sie haben keine Fernseher oder Computer! Wenn das nicht altmodisch ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht!  
Das andere – über die Unterstützung der Freunde. Harry fürchtet, dass er seine Freunde verlieren würde, weil das Mädchen, das er geschwängert hatte, die Schwester seines besten Freundes ist. Offensichtlich hat diese Reviewerin ihre Freunde nicht verloren, weil sie nichts mit ihrer Schwangerschaft zu tun hatten. Wie auch immer, Ron ist eine sehr hitzköpfige Person und möchte seine Schwester beschützen, also könnte man annehmen, dass er neben sich stehen würde, wenn er herausfindet, was sein sogenannter bester Freund mit seiner einzigen Schwester gemacht hatte.  
Hier. Das sind meine Kommentare zu der 17-Jahre-alten-Mummy.**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Siehe vorheriges Chapter. (Ich bin ja sooo faul...)_

**_Special Thanx_**_ to Sanny, die sich die Arbeit gemacht hat und die gesamte Fic gebetat hat und mir bei dem kleinen Reim zu diesem Kapitel geholfen hat. (Oh ja, ein übersetzter Reim, der sich auch reimt, ist ziemlich schwer hinzubekommen!) Thank you! #Keksdose rüberreicht#_

_Und, ach ja, für jeden, der mir ein Review schenkt, gibt's Kekse!_

==================================================

**Kapitel 5**

**Träume und Geständnisse**

==================================================

Kurz nach ihrem Gespräch ging Hagrid mit Fang, um den Drittklässlern etwas über Vampirhasen beizubringen, die auf den Wiesen um das Schloss lebten. Da Harry an diesem Tag keine weiteren Unterrichtsstunden hatte, beschloss er, sich vor Hagrids Hütte etwas auszuruhen. Er setzte sich ins Gras und lehnte sich an die Wand der Hütte.

Das Murmeln und die Rufe der Drittklässler, die die Vampirhasen jagten, störten ihn nicht, sondern lullten ihn in einen ruhelosen Schlaf. Sobald er eingeschlafen war, begann er zu träumen...

... Er war zurück in seinem zweiten Jahr. Es war der 14. Februar. Gilderoy Lockhart grinste in seinen rosa Umhängen und erklärte, warum der Valentinstag der schönste Tag im Jahr war. Ron erzählte Hermine eben, dass er hoffte, dass sie nicht unter diesen sechsundvierzig Leuten war, die Lockhart eine Valentinskarte geschickt hatten. Hermine errötete und begann, in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass kein Grund vorlag, den Valentinstag überhaupt zu feiern, als ein grimmig dreinblickender Zwerg mit Flügeln und einer goldenen Harfe in seinen Händen seinen Namen rief: „Hey, 'Arry Potter! Das gehört dir!"

Harry wollte weglaufen, aber der Zwerg war schneller, überholte ihn und stellte ihm ein Bein. „Du wirst jetzt zuhören, 'Arry Potter!", rief er dem liegenden Jungen zu, dann richtete er sich gerade auf, räusperte sich und begann zu singen:

_Wie Jade so grün seine Augen sind,  
Unabstreitbar, er zeugte mein Kind,  
Es war das Beste, das er je gemacht,  
Meine Liebe zu ihm ist für immer gedacht._

Harry dachte, dass er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Die Augen eines jeden Schülers waren auf ihn gerichtet. Einige hatten den Mund offen stehen, andere kicherten und jemand sagte: „Ja, ja, ja, genau so etwas würde man von dem berühmten Potter erwarten!" Es war natürlich Malfoy.

„Wer hat dir das geschickt, Harry?" Ron wandte sich an seinen Freund. „Wen hast du geschwängert?"

„Wen, Weasley?", sagte Malfoy schleppend. „Niemand anderen als deine kleine Schwester.""

„Was?", rief Ron und suchte sofort nach Ginny in der Menge. Das Mädchen schaffte es, sich durch das Gedränge aus dem Raum zu kämpfen. Draco schrie ihr nach: „Ich glaube nicht, dass es Potter sehr gefallen hat!"

„Ah, Draco, du bist schlimmer als alle Irrwichter der Erde gemeinsam!", sagte Hermine.

„Ein Irrwicht?" Ron und Harry drehten sich zu ihr um. „Wir haben doch noch gar nicht von Irrwichten gelernt, Hermine! Das kommt erst im nächsten Jahr!"

„Wen kümmert's?" Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

Plötzlich verwandelte sich die Szene. Sie waren in Remus Lupins Zimmer in ihrem dritten Jahr. Severus Snape entstieg einem Schrank. _„Riddikulus!",_ sagte Neville mit zitternder Stimme. Im nächsten Augenblick trug Snape das Kleid von Nevilles Großmutter. Die Klasse begann zu lachen.

„Du bist dran, Harry." Lupin drehte sich zu ihm.

„Aber Professor, ich soll in dieser Szene nicht meinem Irrwicht gegenüber stehen, oder? Sie wissen doch, dass er sich entweder in einen Dementor oder in Voldemort persönlich verwandeln würde, und Sie wollen doch nicht, dass sich die Klasse fürchtet, oder? Sie werden mir später sowieso noch _Expecto Patronum _beibringen."

„Nein, Harry, es ist an der Zeit, dass du deinem Boggart gegenüberstehst. Mach dich bereit, du wirst Angst haben."

Harry schluckte den Knoten in seinem Hals, zückte seinen Zauberstab und machte sich bereit, um _„Riddikulus!"_ zu rufen.

Langsam öffnete sich der Schrank und enthüllte ein rothaariges Mädchen – eine sehr schwangere Ginny Weasley. „Hi, Harry!" Sie winkte mit ihrer linken Hand, da sie in ihrer rechten das größte Eis hielt, das er je gesehen hatte. „Ich habe eben einen Bananensplit gegessen, aber ich war immer noch hungrig", erklärte Ginny. „Du weißt, ich esse für zwei..."

Harrys Gedanken rasten, da er versuchte, einen Gedanken zu finden, der diesen Irrwicht verschwinden lassen konnte – aber er fand keinen. Eine schwangere Ginny war einfach nicht lustig, besonders da sie SEIN Kind in sich trug.

„Worauf wartest du, Harry?" Lupin lächelte. „Mach weiter, die Klasse langweilt sich schon."

„Ich kann nicht, Professor, ich kann einfach nicht...", murmelte er.

„Wenn du es nicht schaffst, werden sich die Irrwichter von allen anderen auf dich stürzen, Harry", warnte der Professor.

„Ich kann nicht ... ich kann nicht..." Der Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf. In diesem Augenblick stürzten sich alle Irrwichter auf ihn, zogen ihn an den Haaren, kniffen ihn in die Nase...

...dann wachte er plötzlich auf.

„Huch?" Das Erste, das er sah, war Hedwig, die auf seiner Schulter saß. Sie hatte sanft an seinem Ohr gezogen. „Oh mein Gott, Hedwig, ich hatten einen schrecklichen Traum ... er war vielleicht noch schlimmer als die über Voldemort, der Menschen umbrachte ... Also bist du mit der Antwort zurück?"

Die Eule schuhute freundlich und ließ ihm den Brief von ihrem Bein nehmen. Er faltete ihn auseinander und begann zu lesen:

_Harry,_

_du hattest Recht, du und Ginny habt WIRKLICH das Dümmste getan, das jemand in eurem Alter tun könnte. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe nicht geplant, dir einen Heuler zu schicken – obwohl du es verdient hättest, junger Mann. Alles, was ich dir als Ratschlag geben kann, ist: Sei ganz aufrichtig dem armen Mädchen gegenüber. Rede nicht um den heißen Brei herum, komm zum Punkt. Frauen mögen es nicht, wenn man sie warten lässt._

_Du hast geschrieben, dass es dir eine Gänsehaut verursacht, wenn du an das Heiraten denkst – ich verstehe das, Harry, aber ich stimme Professor McGonagall zu – du MUSST Ginny heiraten. Du kannst sie nicht allein lassen. Und wenn du sie wirklich liebst (was du auch gesagt hast), bin ich mir sicher, dass du ihr früher oder später sowieso einen Antrag gemacht hättest. (OK, eher später, aber jetzt darf keine Zeit vergeudet werden.) Aber du musst auch das Positive sehen: Euer Kind wird froh sein, dass es so junge Eltern hat, mit denen es gut auskommen wird._

_Und jetzt geh zu Ginny und denk daran: Ehrlichkeit ist die beste Politik._

_Schreib mir morgen wie dein kleines Geständnis – und der Antrag – gelaufen sind._

_Pass auf – auf dich und auf deine Familie._

_Sirius_

„Meine Familie?" Harry wandte sich Hedwig zu. „Hast du es mitgekriegt? Er spricht von MEINER Familie! Meiner eigenen Familie!" Die Eule drückte ihren gefiederten Kopf gegen seine Wange. „Ja, ja, Hedwig, du bist auch ein Teil meiner Familie, aber stell dir vor... Ich werde bald eine wirkliche Familie haben! Ich meine, wenn Ginny nicht ausflippt und mich heiraten will. Was glaubst du? Wird sie mich heiraten?"

Hedwig bewegte ihren Kopf auf und ab, als ob sie nicken würde.

„Danke, Hedwig, du hast mir sehr geholfen." Harry zog sie in einer Umarmung an sich – soweit ein Mensch eben einen Vogel umarmen konnte. „Na gut, ich muss gehen und ihr erzählen, dass sie Mutter wird. Wünsch mir Glück!" Er lächelte die Eule an, dann rannte er auf das Schloss zu.

==================================================

„Ich hab Harry seit VgddK nicht mehr gesehen." Ron setzte sich in einen Sessel neben Hermine.

„Ich auch nicht", antwortete sie.

„Natürlich hast du das nicht. Du warst die ganze Zeit hier in der Bibliothek", warf Ron ein. „Liest du immer noch den Schönen Bill?"

„Sei nicht kindisch, Ron." Sie schaute ihn böse an. „Ich habe ein Buch gelesen über nicht magisch bedingte Leiden. Ich hoffte, etwas über die Krankheit deiner Schwester herauszufinden."

„Das brauchst du nicht, Herm." Ron streckte seine Hand aus, um mit einer Strähne ihres Haares zu spielen. „Sie ist in Ordnung, Madame Pomfrey wird sie morgen aus der Krankenstation entlassen."

„Ich habe immer noch eine Vorahnung ... dass sie uns etwas verschwiegen haben, Ron." Sie schloss das Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte.

„Und du sagst, dass ich Professor Trelawney zu viel zuhöre..." Ron schüttelte spielerisch seinen Kopf. „Du bist das, die wie sie redet. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?" Die Hand des Jungen wanderte von ihrem Haar zu ihrer Wange und liebkoste sie.

„Ich mach mir keine Sorgen", flüsterte sie.

„Nein?"

„Nein."

„Gut." Er beendete ihre Diskussion mit einem sanften Kuss.

„Was für eine Szene!", sagte eine scharfe Stimme laut. „Fürchtet ihr beiden euch nicht, auf diese Art ... zusammen zu kleben?"

Ron und Hermine sprangen auf und trugen eine nette, puterrote Schattierung auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Malfoy!" Ron ballte seine Fäuste. „Hast du uns nachspioniert?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich?", knurrte Draco sie an. „Ich finde über euch beide nichts interessant. Ihr seid überhaupt keine Sensation. Einer der sich stets in Geldnöten befindlichen Weasleys liebt Schlammblut-Granger. Wen würde das schon kümmern?"

„Was zur Hölle machst du dann hier?" Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Was? Ihr würdet mir sowieso nicht glauben, wenn ich euch sage, dass ich ein Buch lesen wollte, oder?" Er grinste. „Und ihr hättet Recht gehabt. Deshalb bin ich nicht hier."

„Also?" Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ihr zwei seid keine Sensation, Leute, aber euer wertvoller Freund Potter ist definitiv eine, und ich vermute, dass ihm etwas _wirklich Sensationelles _passieren wird."

„Warum sollten wir dir glauben?", fragte Hermine. „Warum glaubst du, dass ihm etwas passieren wird?"

„Warum?" Dracos Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Weil er eben die Krankenstation betrat, und ich sah Pomfrey herauskommen."

„Und?" Ron wurde es langsam langweilig. „Was ist daran so Besonderes, wenn er jemanden im Krankenflügel besucht?"

„Dieser ‚jemand', den er gerade jetzt besucht, ist deine kleine Schwester, Weasley", sagte Malfoy. „Aber du hast Recht, das wäre an sich noch nichts Besonderes. Der Grund, warum es etwas Besonderes ist, ist das Geheimnis seines Besuches."

„Welches Geheimnis?", fragten Ron und Hermine zugleich.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich sah Pomfrey herauskommen", erklärte Draco, „aber ich erzählte euch noch nicht, dass ich ihr gefolgt bin. Sie betrat McGonagalls Büro, aber ließ die Tür offen stehen. Es ist mir gelungen, ein paar Worte ihrer Unterhaltung aufzuschnappen. McGonagall sprach davon, dass Harry Ginny etwas _extrem Wichtiges _erzählen muss ... ähm, vielleicht hat er eine Kiste voll Gold gefunden und will sie deiner Schwester schenken, weil er genau weiß, dass du so ein Geschenk niemals annehmen würdest."

„Hör nicht auf diesen Idioten, Ron", sagte Hermine. „Komm schon, gehen wir zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Ron nickte und sie ließen Malfoy in der Bibliothek zurück. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zugeworfen wurde, breitete sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht aus. „Du wirst überrascht sein, Weasley. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie überrascht du sein wirst", murmelte er.

==================================================

„Du bist ein böser Junge, Harry." Ginny zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie ihn sah, wie er die Krankenstation betrat.

„Böser Junge?", fragte er verwirrt. „Ähm, warum?"

„Weil du mich so lange hast warten lassen!" Sie lächelte und streckte ihre Arme für ihn aus. Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Madame Pomfrey wird mich morgen von der Krankenstation entlassen," sagte Ginny fröhlich. „Ich bin glücklich, dass ich endlich von hier wegkomme. Nicht, dass ich keine Schokolade mag, aber ich möchte endlich wieder Fleischbrühe und Gemüse essen, und natürlich hab ich das Lernen vermisst, und ... hey, Harry, stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Hm? Oh, tut mir Leid." Er sah sie entschuldigend an. „Ich war ein bisschen abgelenkt."

„Abgelenkt?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich dachte, ich wäre die Einzige in der ganzen Schule, die dich ‚ablenken' könnte. Im Ernst, Harry, was ist passiert? Du siehst besorgt aus."

_Jetzt geht's los. _Er seufzte und nahm ihre rechte Hand, sein Blick traf auf ihren. „Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen, Ginny. Etwas Ernstes ... das mir Angst macht. Nein, hab keine Angst, es ist nicht _so _schlimm ... äh, na ja, es hängt vom Blickwinkel ab, aber..." _Nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden, komm zum Punkt! _„...Okay, also, McGonagall hat mir gesagt, dass dir dieser _Empfängnisverhütende Zauber_ nicht gelungen ist,meine Liebe." _Ich hab's gesagt, ich hab's gesagt! _Sein Herz vollführte Freudensprünge ... etwa eine Minute lang. Aber als er bemerkte, dass Ginny still war, begann er, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. _Hat sie verstanden, was ich ihr gesagt habe?_

„Ginny?", flüsterte er und drückte ihre Hand ein bisschen. Vielleicht stand sie unter Schock und musste erst wachgeschüttelt werden.

„Mum wird mich umbringen", sagte sie schließlich. „Und dich auch."

„Wenn sie mich umbringt, werde ich dich nie heiraten können." Harry versuchte zu scherzen.

„M-mich heiraten?", stammelte sie.

„Ja." Er rutschte vom Bett, fiel auf die Knie und hielt immer noch ihre Hand. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, dich zu heiraten, Virginia Weasley. Ich liebe dich."

Das Mädchen war zu berührt, um zu sprechen. Sie erstickte beinahe an den zurückgehaltenen Schluchzern, das Gewicht der Konsequenzen ihres unreifen und idiotischen Aktes erdrückten ihre zerbrechliche Seele, die grausame Wahrheit griff nach ihr wie dunkle, kalte Tentakeln einer furchtbaren magischen Kreatur.

Sie war schwanger.

Und Harry Potter, der Junge, den sie geliebt hatte, seit sie zehn war, machte ihr nun einen Antrag. Er fragte sie, ob sie seine Frau werden wollte.

_Die Frau von Harry Potter..._

„Ginny?" Seine besorgte Stimme brach die Stille. „Du kannst darüber nachdenken. Ich will dich nicht bedrängen. Wenn du mir jetzt noch keine Antwort geben kannst, ist das in Ordnung..."

„Schh!" Sie kniete neben ihm nieder und legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund. „Du verrückter Kerl! Wie kannst du nur denken, dass ich noch mehr Zeit brauche, um zu entscheiden, ob ich dich heiraten soll oder nicht? Meine Antwort ist ja. Ich wäre froh, deine Frau zu sein. Ich liebe dich auch."

„Oh, Ginny!", seufzte er und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie lange sie dort gekniet waren, sich gehalten hatten, Ginny laut geschluchzt und Harry versucht hatte, die Tränen der Freude und der Erleichterung zurückzuhalten. Alles war wieder in Ordnung.

_Alles? _Na ja, alles mit der Ausnahme, dass sie ihr Geheimnis ihren Lehrern, ihren Mitschülern, ihren Verwandten und Freunden mitzuteilen hatten ... jedem in der Zaubererwelt ... und es würde mit Sicherheit einen furchtbaren Skandal geben...

Aber im Augenblick stand die Zeit für das Pärchen still, keiner der beiden machte sich über die Welt außerhalb der Krankenstation Sorgen. Es gab niemand anderen als die beiden ... und ihr ungeborenes Kind. Während er Ginny hielt und küsste, dachte Harry nicht an Trelawneys Vorhersage – dass eine bestimmte Geburt seltsame ... und dunkle Ereignisse einleiten würde.

==================================================

Etwa eine Stunde später betrat Minerva McGonagall die Krankenstation. Harry und seine neue Verlobte bemerkten sie nicht sofort. Sie saßen mit ihren Rücken zur Tür auf dem Bett. Ginnys Kopf lehnte an Harrys Schulter, sein rechter Arm war um ihren dünnen Körper geschlungen. Sie sprachen über ihre Zukunft, von der sie nicht die geringste Idee hatten, aber trotzdem fühlte es sich gut an, darüber zu sprechen, ihren Tagträumen nachzugehen und sich ein unendliches Glück für die zwei – drei – vorzustellen.

Die stets strenge und distanzierte Professor McGonagall war berührt bei dem Anblick der Kinder, die dort saßen und Liebe und Ruhe ausstrahlten. Einen Augenblick lang stand sie in der Tür, dann räusperte sie sich, um sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Sie drehten sich um, um sie anzusehen.

„Wie ich sehe, lief alles nach Plan, richtig, Potter?", fragte Minerva.

„Ja, Professor." Er nickte und stand auf. Etwas an ihm war seltsam. Etwas war ungewöhnlich. McGonagall konnte es nicht genau definieren, aber etwas in ihm hatte sich verändert. Sein Gesicht war dasselbe: süß und etwas jünger aussehend, als er wirklich war – aber trotzdem war etwas anders. Vielleicht war es die für gewöhnlich sanfte Linie seiner Lippen, die jetzt ein bisschen förmlicher wirkte, vielleicht seine Augen... Sie glänzten nicht auf ihre gewohnte, schelmische Art ... sie sahen ernst aus.

Die Professorin war ergriffen von der Erkenntnis, dass dieser Junge erwachsen geworden war – eigentlich in weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden. Es waren nicht die Jahre, die ihn veränderten, sondern Prüfungen des Lebens – und diese, das Wissen, dass er Vater werden würde – war bislang die größte Prüfung in seinem Leben gewesen.

Jetzt sah er aus wie das exakte Bild seines Vaters – eines erwachsenen Mannes.

==================================================

**_A/N:_**_ Stay tuned für Kapitel sechs und seid Zeugen, wie der Skandal ausbricht!_


	6. Rita Kimmkorns Artikel

**_A/N:_**_ Hey, ihr lieben! Ich bin heute total gut drauf, und darum gibt's ein neues Kapitel! (Lol. Und wenn ich nicht gut drauf wär, würd' ich wahrscheinlich ein bissl rummeckern, aber das neue Kapitel gäb's trotzdem, denk ich...) Aber eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht so gut drauf sein, ich meine, am Montag muss ich wieder arbeiten, und bis dahin dauert's nur noch... so etwa 40 Stunden #heul# Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, aber zuerst noch die Reviewantworten:_

**_Hermine-Love:_**_ Klaro, Update kommt voraussichtlich jede Woche (falls mir nix dazwischen kommt...)_

**_Zayne:_**_ So, für dich die Reviewantwort in Englisch: You said you don't understand many of those words... So why don't you read the fic in your mother tongue? The story is also available in English, I'm only translating. You can find AgiVega under my fave authors. (But this means one reviewer less #sobs#)_

**_Maxell18:_**_ Danke für das Lob! Im Moment übersetze ich drei HP-fics (diese, „Oliver Wood führt kein Tagebuch" und „Die dünne Linie zwischen Liebe und Hass"), ich hab geplant, noch etwa 4 andere zu übersetzen, und natürlich übersetze ich die Sequels zu dieser Fic. Ich würde noch mehr übersetzen, nur geht's einerseits mit der Zeit nicht (bin ne arme Schülerin, die nebenbei arbeitet) und andererseits schreibe ich auch an meinen eigenen Fics (im Moment arbeite ich an „Leben als Gejagte", hab ich aber vorerst auf Eis gelegt, und „Briefe an ihn", die ich parallel in Englisch schreibe...) So, und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap! (und fleißig reviewen! #lockt mit Keksen#)_

**_Kiwi123:_**_ Ja, ja, der Skandal kommt schon, nur mehr den Disclaimer abwarten, obwohl... Hach, nein, ich werde nicht spoilern. Das tut man nicht. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! Ich denke, das ist ziemlich interessant..._

**_Lalle:_**_Kurz und bündig! :-) Danke fürs Review, hier hast du dein „Weiter!"_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Siehe das Kapitel davor!_

**_Special Thanx: _**_to Sanny fürs Betan und to Jules als endlosen CD-Provider! Ohne euch wär' ich verloren! #reicht Kekse rüber#_

_Und ja, jeder Reviewer kriegt Kekse! _

==================================================

**Kapitel 6**

**Rita Kimmkorns Artikel**

==================================================

Fleur Delacour-Weasley ging in die Küche, um für ihren Ehemann Bill das Frühstück zu machen. Sie sah, dass der _Tagesprophet _eben gekommen war. _Na ja, das Frühstück kann warten, _dachte sie und setzte sich an den Tisch, um die Zeitung auseinander zu falten. Ihre Augen wanderten über die Seiten und suchten die Spalte für _„Gesundheit und Mode", _welche sich für gewöhnlich auf der fünften Seite befand. Dieses Mal stoppten Fleurs Augen aber schon auf der vierten Seite. Eine Schlagzeile erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

_Oh Gott! Bill muss das unbedingt sehen! _Sie ließ die Kaffeetasse, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, fallen und lief nach oben. Auf halbem Wege zu ihrem Schlafzimmer rannte sie in ihre noch sehr schläfrige Schwiegermutter.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Fleur, Schatz." Sie lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Molly", sagte sie und verschwand in ihrem und Bills Zimmer.

==================================================

„Heiliger Schnatz, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Bill runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist nur Rita Kimmkorns neueste Lügengeschichte."

„Aber was, wenn es waar ist?", fragte Fleur. „Wir müssen das deine Mutter zeigen."

„Du hast Recht. Sie wird es so oder so erfahren. Eulen werden bald in unser Haus strömen und fragen, ob es wahr ist oder nicht. Arme Mum."

„Arme Ginny", besserte Fleur ihren Mann aus. „Und armer 'Arry."

„Jaah." Bill seufzte. „Aber sie hätten daran denken sollen, bevor sie... wenn sie es wirklich getan haben, dann werden sie die Konsequenzen zu tragen haben." Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Komm schon, erzählen wir es Mum."

==================================================

„Mutter, wir müssen dir etwas Wichtiges mitteilen", begann Bill.

Mrs. Weasley beachtete ihn zuerst gar nicht, sie war damit beschäftigt, das Frühstück zu machen.

„Also, na ja, du wirst Großmutter."

Molly ließ die Schöpfkelle fallen.

„Was?" Sie drehte sich um, ihr Gesicht strahlte. „Du meinst... dass ihr zwei..." Sie stürzte auf Fleur zu und nahm sie in eine warme Umarmung, dann zog sie Bill an sich. „Oh, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ihr mich macht, ich..."

„Mum, bitte, lass uns aussprechen", unterbrach Bill. „Das sind nicht Fleur und ich, die ein Baby bekommen."

Mollys Lächeln milderte sich ein bisschen. „Also Charlie?"

Bill und Fleur schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

Mollys Lächeln milderte sich noch mehr. „Percy und Penelope?"

Fleur und Bill schüttelten wieder ihre Köpfe.

Mollys Lächeln verschwand ganz. „Fred? George?"

Kopfschütteln.

Mollys Gesicht wurde totenblass. „Ronniekins? Bitte, sagt, dass es nicht er ist ... oh nein, _nein, sagt, dass es er ist, sagt, dass ER es ist_... und nicht meine Ginny!"

Bill seufzte tief und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Mutter. „Tut mir Leid, Mum, aber... schau dir das mal an." Er gab ihr den _Tagespropheten._

Fünf Minuten später rannten die Zwillinge lachend die Treppe herunter. Sie haben soeben eine Eule der W.C. erhalten – der _Wheezy Community_ _(der Keuchenden Zauberergemeinschaft) _– dass ihre neueste Erfindung, der immerfeuchte Toilettensitz, den ersten Preis der W.H.I.N.E. gewonnen hatte – der _Wonderful Hilarious Inventions of National Enchanters (der wunderbar vergnüglichen Erfindungen nationaler Zauberer)._

Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankamen, sahen sie Bill, der ihrer Mutter mit einer Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ Luft zufächerte. Mrs. Weasley lag bewusstlos auf dem Sofa.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?", fragte George.

Bill reichte ihm die Zeitung.

Fred und George setzten sich auf das andere Sofa und begannen zu lesen.

Als Bill sah, dass sie zu Ende gelesen hatten, fragte er: „Na, was denkt ihr?"

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Freds Gesicht. „Dass Harry ein schlimmer Finger ist... Ich wusste schon immer, dass er's in sich hat."

„Ist das alles, was ihr dazu zu sagen habt?" Bill sah überrascht aus.

„Nein!" George lachte. „Ich freue mich, dass ich bald Onkel werde! Gut, dass es nicht Percy war, der uns als Erster zu Onkeln machte, richtig, Fred?"

„Richtig, George!" Sein Zwilling grinste. „Sollen wir Harry eine Dankeschön-Karte schicken?"

„Warum nicht? Und für Ginny eine Packung Windeln!"

Molly war gerade dabei, wieder aufzuwachen, als sie das Wort „Windeln" hörte. Sie fiel wieder in Ohnmacht.

==================================================

In dieser Nacht gelang es Harry zu schlafen. Er fühlte sich mit der Welt zufrieden, sein schlechtes Gewissen machte ihm nicht mehr so viel zu schaffen. Ginny hatte seinen Antrag angenommen, daher hatte er eine Möglichkeit, seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Er hatte immer noch einen Tag Zeit, bevor Dumbledore zurückkam, also musste er sich noch keinen Kopf darüber machen, wie er Ron, Hermine und den anderen die Neuigkeiten beibringen sollte.

Am nächsten Morgen war er der Erste, der aufwachte. Er sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich an und eilte in die Eulerei, um seinem Paten einen Brief zu schreiben.

_Lieber Sirius,_

_alles ist in Ordnung. Ginny und ich werden bald heiraten. (Natürlich muss sie die elterliche Zustimmung erhalten, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sich uns nicht in den Weg stellen werden. Sie mögen mich ja.) Also werde ich das schönste Mädchen der Zaubererwelt heiraten. Ich liebe sie und sie liebt mich. Die Welt ist schön und ich bin glücklich._

_Jetzt kann nichts mein Glück zerstören! (Obwohl ich noch nicht weiß, wie ich es Ron und den anderen beibringen soll. Was glaubst du, wie schnell sich die Neuigkeiten verbreiten werden? Was wird die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft denken? Wird sie uns verachten? Ich hoffe nicht. Aber auch wenn doch, bitte sag, dass du mich nicht verachten wirst! Du weißt, wie wichtig mir deine Meinung ist.)_

_Harry_

Auf dem Weg zurück von der Eulerei begegnete er Ron.

„Du siehst heute ziemlich gutgelaunt aus", bemerkte Ron. „Ich bin froh, dich wieder glücklich zu sehen. Ich mochte den schmollenden Harry nicht."

„Der schmollende Harry gehört der Vergangenheit an. Bist du genauso hungrig wie ich?"

„Nein, ich bin hungriger!", sagte Ron und sie gingen hinunter in die Große Halle.

Als sie am Frühstückstisch ankamen, schaute Hermine Harry fragend an. Er nahm ihren Blick aber nicht wahr.

Sie hatten eben begonnen zu essen, als die Eulen mit der täglichen Post in die Halle flogen.

Ron, Harry und Hermine bekamen keine Briefe, also beendeten sie ihr Frühstück und gingen in Richtung Tür, als eine bösartige Stimme sie aufhielt.

„Tat, tat, tat, Potter, ich wusste, dass du ein nichtsnutziger Bastard bist, aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du zu _dem _fähig bist!"

„Was zur Hölle brütest du nun schon wieder aus, Malfoy?", fauchte Ron.

Ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf Dracos Gesicht. Hermine schreckte vor diesem Ausdruck zurück. Sie hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl – und es hing irgendwie mit dem Disput mit Malfoy am Vorabend zusammen. Dieser Junge wusste etwas, das sie nicht wussten. Aber was?

„Ich brüte gar nichts aus, Wiesel", antwortete Draco. „Hast du die heutige Zeitung schon gesehen?"

Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

„Also hast du sie noch nicht gesehen", zog der blonde Junge seine Schlüsse. „Wollt ihr mal hineinschauen? Das ist verdammt interessant, besonders für dich, Potter." Er warf Ron den _Tagespropheten _zu und ging mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Das Trio öffnete die Zeitung. Als er die Schlagzeile sah, begann Harry sich schwindelig zu fühlen, Hermines Kiefer klappte nach unten und Rons Gesicht wurde so rot wie sein Haar.

**Wen liebt Harry Potter?**

_Ginny Weasley oder die Katze des Hausmeisters?_

Ein erstaunlicher Bericht aus der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

von Rita Kimmkorn

Wer hätte das gedacht? Der berühmte und ehrwürdige Harry Potter entpuppte sich als viel weniger ehrlich, als wir alle glaubten. Hatte er Du-weißt-schon-wen im Alter von einem Jahr bezwungen? Hatte er ihn über die Jahre immer und immer wieder erfolgreich bekämpft? Vielleicht. Aber dieser Harry Potter ist derselbe, der immer und immer wieder die Linie überschreitet – laut Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts.

„Dieser Junge hatte schon immer irgend etwas ausgeheckt. Rücksichtslos und schmuddelig – der größte Rädelsführer, den die Schule je gesehen hatte."

Und jetzt hat dieser Rädelsführer aus Hogwarts wirklich die Grenze überschritten.

Nachdem er sich in Mrs. Norris, die Katze von Argus Filch, verliebt hatte – als Resultat eines Anziehungs-Trankes, der in Professor Snapes Unterricht gebraut wurde – begab sich Harry Potter in die Krankenstation, wo eine junge Schülerin, Ms. Virginia Weasley, untersucht wurde. Das arme, unschuldige Mädchen war während dem Verwandlungs-Unterricht bei Professor McGonagall in Ohnmacht gefallen. Sie wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht, wo Potter sie später besuchte.

Wir können uns Potters leidgeprüften Gesichtsausdruck nur vorstellen, als er von Ms. Weasleys Ohnmacht informiert wurde – dieser Junge hatte guten Grund zu glauben, dass die ganze Welt um ihn herum zusammenbrach.

Immer noch unter den Auswirkungen seiner lodernden Leidenschaft für die Katze des Hausmeisters verließ er den Krankenflügel und eilte in sein Schlafzimmer. Er schlief bald ein – und wer weiß, von wem er träumte: Ms. Weasley oder Mrs. Norris? Nicht viel später weckte ihn Madame Pomfrey, die Heilerin der Schule, und benachrichtigte ihn, dass Professor McGonagall ihn sprechen wollte. (Wir müssen erwähnen, dass Professor Dumbledore an diesem Tag nicht anwesend war.) Niemand wusste, worüber sie mitten in der Nacht gesprochen haben könnten, aber am nächsten Tag erschien Potter unheimlich abgelenkt. Als ob er mit den Gedanken wo anders wäre oder so etwas.

Die Enthüllung der Wahrheit trat aber immer noch nicht ein.

An diesem Abend besuchte Potter wieder Virginia Weasley. Na, wenn das nicht verdächtig war!

Glücklicherweise gelang es einem aufmerksamen Schüler aus Potters Jahrgang, eine Diskussion zwischen Pomfrey und McGonagall aufzuschnappen, in der es über den Antrag ging, den Potter Ms. Weasley machen wollte.

Antrag? In ihrem Alter? Warum? – Das fragen Sie sich sicherlich.

Daher enthüllt Rita Kimmkorn die Antworten auf diese Fragen:

Antrag? – Ja. Glauben Sie, dass die junge Ms. Weasley eine andere Wahl hätte?

In ihrem Alter? – Genau. Sie können einfach nicht mehr länger warten.

Warum? – Weil Ms. Weasley ein Baby erwartet – einen kleinen Potter.

Denken Sie jetzt immer noch, „der Junge, der lebt" sei jemand heiliges und respektables?

Glauben Sie immer noch, dass jeder Fehler machen kann? Dies mögen Sie vielleicht glauben, aber vergessen Sie nicht: Dieses Mal sprechen wir von Harry Potter – und wenn, dann sollte ER ein Exempel für seine Mitschüler statuieren. Er scheint versagt zu haben.

Als sie diesen Artikel lasen, wurde nicht nur Rons Kopf so rot wie der Hogwarts-Express, auch seine Hände begannen zu zittern.

„Ist... ist das wahr, Harry?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Harry spähte zu Hermine und betete, dass sie etwas tat, aber das Mädchen sah sein verstecktes Betteln nicht. Auch wenn sie es gesehen hätte, hatte sie nicht die Absicht, ihm da wieder herauszuhelfen. Es gab keinen Weg aus dieser Situation. Er saß in der Falle. Er atmete tief ein und sagte: „Ja, Ron, es ist wahr."

Beide, Ron und Hermine, keuchten.

„Wie... wie konntest du nur?" Ron ballte seine Fäuste. Harry hatte ihn in ihrer siebenjährigen Freundschaft noch nie so wütend gesehen. Nicht einmal dann, als Ron auf Malfoy wütend gewesen war. Nein... das war nicht bloß Wut – es war _Hass._

Er konnte den Blick seines Freundes – _Exfreundes _– nicht mehr länger ertragen, also schaute er das Mädchen neben ihnen an.

„Schämst du dich denn nicht, Harry?" Sie schaute ihn böse an. Zu dieser Zeit war Harry sicher, dass keiner seiner beiden Freunde ihm mehr Unterstützung geben würde. Im Gegenteil. Er brauchte Unterstützung GEGEN sie.

„Es... es tut mir so Leid...", stammelte er. „Ron, ich liebe deine Schwester und ich werde sie heiraten und..."

„Ich will nicht, dass so ein Scheiß-Bastard wie du mein Schwager wird!", brüllte Ron und rannte aus der Halle.

„Herm..." Harry wandte sich an das Mädchen.

„Also deshalb konnte ich Clupea nicht in den _Allgemeinen Magischen Leiden und Gebrechen _finden."

„Hmm?"

„Ach, egal, Harry", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war von Traurigkeit erfüllt. Kein Zorn, kein Hass, nur unendliche Traurigkeit... und das schmerzte Harry wie ein Dolch im Herzen. Es schmerzte ihn noch mehr als Rons hasserfüllter Blick.

„Herm, bist du..."

„Nicht jetzt, Harry." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging.

Ron ging, Hermine ging – Harry war allein zurückgelassen.

Allein.


	7. Nicks Glückstag

**_Ü/N: _**_Hey, Leute, was soll denn das? Nur vier Reviews? VIER? Ihr bringt meine Statistik total durcheinander!! Ich hab doch mindestens mit fünf Reviews gerechnet! Also wirklich, ihr enttäuscht mich, liebe Schwarzleser. Ich kann natürlich nichts dagegen tun, dass ihr nicht reviewt, aber die Story wird eindeutig gelesen, also überwindet euch, lest das neue Kapitel (höchst interessant, das kann ich euch versprechen!) und schreibt mir ein Review! Jeder von euch! BITTEEE!!_

_Noch kurz zu den Reviewantworten:_

**_Juno5:_**_ Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, wart es einfach ab!_

**_Lalle:_**_ Na dann kannst du dich wenigstens beim nächsten Mal gleich über mehrere Kapitel freuen! Sieh es doch auch positiv! _

**_Volker:_**_ Hab dir bereits eine Nachricht geschickt, danke fürs Reviewn!_

_**Andrea1984:** Hey, hier sind die Kekse, bedien dich! grins Natürlich werde ich allwöchentlich ein neues Chapter hochladen, außer es kommt mir was dazwischen, wie etwa dass ich beide Hände und beide Füße verlier und die Maus auf keine Art und Weise mehr bedienen kann... Hey, ich hab doch auch noch ne Nase! --- Themenwechsel. Ich würde dir gern für deine Storys reviewen, aber dazu müsste ich sie erst mal lesen. Und weil ich keine Ahnung hab, worum's bei Montgomery geht, weiß ich noch nicht, ob ich das je lesen werde. Aber versuch's doch mal mit einer HP-Story! Da review ich bestimmt! Und falls du dich über das Universum des großen Harry P. nicht drüber traust (hab ich anfangs auch nicht), dann schreib doch über weniger bekannte Figuren! (J.K.R. hat ja genügend viele erfunden - mein liebstes weniger berühmtes Pärchen ist Katie Bell/Oliver Wood, die lieben nicht nur Quidditch, sondern auch einander! g)_

_Vielen Dank auch an Sanny fürs Betalesen. Hey, Sanny, du könntest doch auch mal ein Review schreiben, hm? Komm schon, das tut nicht weh, ich verspreche es!!_

_Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 7, und vergesst nicht, mir zu sagen, wie es euch gefallen hat!_

==================================================

**Kapitel 7**

**Nicks Glückstag**

==================================================

Als Hermine die Krankenstation betrat, zog Ginny sich gerade an und summte eine Melodie. Sie sah glücklich aus.

Das war NICHT das Verhalten, das Hermine von ihrer Freundin erwartet hatte. Sie hatte erwartet, ein deprimiertes, sich schämendes und Mitleid erregendes Mädchen zu sehen. Stattdessen fand sie ein fröhliches vor.

„Hallo Ginny", grüßte sie.

„Hi Hermine. Wie geht's dir?"

„Nicht so gut ... seit ich die heutige Zeitung gelesen habe."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Warum? Was ist denn drinnen?"

„Du", antwortete Hermine. „Und deine Schwangerschaft. Aber... du bist nicht die ‚Sensation' in diesem Artikel. Das ist natürlich Harry... Es wird ein furchtbarer Skandal sein – na ja, das ist es schon..."

Ginny ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Der arme", seufzte sie. „Er hat schon so viel gelitten. Meinst du nicht auch, dass es langsam Zeit wäre, dass diese Quälereien für ihn zu einem Ende kommen?"

„Wie... wie kannst du nur so über ihn sprechen... nach dem, was er dir angetan hat?", fragte Hermine.

„Wie?" Ginny lächelte. „Ich liebe ihn, deshalb."

„Und machst du dir keine Sorgen darüber, was die Leute denken über eure Beziehung... euer uneheliches Kind und alles?"

„Unser Kind wird NICHT unehelich sein." Das rothaarige Mädchen stand mit einem strengen Ausdruck auf ihrem zarten Gesicht auf. „Harry hat mir letzte Nacht einen Antrag gemacht und ich habe ihn angenommen." Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Und du kannst meine Brautjungfer sein... und später dann..."

„Ja?" Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Was wird später dann sein?"

„Du wirst meine Schwägerin, und somit auch Harrys Schwägerin", antwortete Ginny mit einem Grinsen.

Hermine errötete. „Warum erzählst du mir so unmögliche Dinge?"

Ginny kicherte. „Weil Ron dich liebt, nicht wahr? Und du liebst ihn auch, richtig?"

„Oh, na ja... vielleicht."

„Herm, Herm, spiel nicht das zurückhaltende kleine Mädchen! Ihr zwei seid für einander geschaffen, und ich wäre glücklich, dich als Schwägerin zu haben!"

„Danke." Das andere Mädchen schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln. „Aber dein Bruder will nicht, dass Harry sein Schwager wird."

Ginny runzelte ihre Augenbrauen. „Warum?"

„Weil... weil... er... er ist dich geschwängert hat... ohne sein... ähm, _brüderliches Einverständnis."_

„Könntest du dir vorstellen, dass ich ihn um sein Einverständnis gefragt hätte?" Ginny kicherte. „Stell dir vor: _Hi Ron, ich habe beschlossen, mit Harry zu schlafen, aber wir werden beide vergessen zu verhüten. Na ja, hättest du lieber eine kleine Nichte oder einen Neffen? _– Und dann würde er sagen: _Wenn es wirklich Harrys wäre, dann hast du meinen Segen... _Ist das nicht lustig, Hermine?"

„Das denke ich weniger", antwortete Hermine. „Ähm, Ginny, hast du _wirklich _vergessen zu verhüten... oder war es absichtlich..."

„Oh, nein, natürlich war es nicht absichtlich. Wir... wir haben einfach... wir haben nicht nachgedacht, das ist passiert."

„Ich verstehe." Das andere Mädchen grinste. „Und, ähm... ist er gut im Bett?"

„Keine Ahnung." Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Wir haben's nicht im Bett getan."

„Wo dann?" Es war eindeutig Neugierigkeit, was da auf Hermines Gesicht erschien.

„Im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler." Ginny errötete.

„Wa... Wow, ihr hattet ja Nerven... heilige Hauselfe, Ginny, wie konntet ihr nur... und woher wusstet ihr das Passwort?"

„Ah, Harry hat es aufgeschnappt, als du es einem anderen Vertrauensschüler gesagt hast." Ginny kicherte.

„Also... habe ich unabsichtlich zur Zeugung eures Babys beigetragen", stellte Hermine fest. „Puh, wenn ich das gewusst hätte..." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf in Unglauben. „War es deine Idee, ihn dort zu treffen?"

„Nein, es war seine Idee."

Hermine sah geschockt aus. „War es Harrys Absicht, dich im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu verführen? Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er so etwas gemacht hat!"

„Dann glaub' es nicht... weil sie es nicht war."

„Was war es nicht?"

„Seine Absicht, mich dort zu verführen. Ich war es, die ihn verführte."

Hermine keuchte. Ginny? Die immer zurückhaltende, überaus scheue Ginny – die Harry Potter verführte? Herrgott noch mal, das war doch unglaublich!

„Du bist überrascht, oder?", fragte Ginny. „Das kann ich verstehen. Aber bitte, sag nicht, dass du nicht mehr meine Freundin sein wirst!"

„Warum sollte ich das sagen?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin nicht wie Ron."

„Oh, Ron." Ginny seufzte. "Er wird sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, dass Harry zur Familie gehört", sagte Ginny. „Und glaub ja nicht, dass seine Wut von Dauer sein wird. Er spielt bloß den Verletzten."

„Hoffen wir, dass du Recht hast... Schwägerin." Hermine grinste und die zwei Mädchen umarmten sich.

==================================================

Harry rannte auf die Gewächshäuser zu, wo die Gryffindors mit den Slytherins Kräuterkunde hatten. Der Gedanke daran drehte ihm den Magen um, aber er beschloss, Draco nicht auszuweichen und es mit seinen bösen Kommentaren aufzunehmen. Komme was wolle.

Doch Draco war nicht im Gewächshaus. Professor Snape hatte Professor Sprout gefragt, ob Draco ihm bei einem schwierigen Zaubertrank helfen dürfte.

Crabbe und Goyle waren auch nicht anwesend, da sie ihrem wertvollen ‚Meister', Draco, niemals von der Seite wichen.

Als Harry das Gewächshaus betrat, sah niemand auf. Niemand machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Die Schüler schienen die Neuigkeiten noch nicht gehört – oder gelesen – zu haben. Das war ein gutes Zeichen – zumindest konnte Harry noch eine weitere Stunde verbringen, ohne dass ihn jemand verspottete.

Er begab sich in den hintersten Winkel des Gewächshauses und setzte sich nieder.

Drei Meter von ihm entfernt saßen Millicent Bulstrode und Pansy Parkinson. Sie streckten über dem Tisch ihre Köpfe zusammen.

„Also, was genau hast du geträumt, Millicent?", fragte Pansy.

„Es war der seltsamste Traum, den ich je hatte", flüsterte die hässliche, fette Millicent.

„Warum flüsterst du?"

„Weil es ein Geheimnis ist", sagte Millicent.

„Raus damit, worüber ging es in deinem Traum?" Pansy sah ungeduldig aus.

„Na ja, da war ein kleiner Kobold, der sagte mir, dass ich den schlimmsten Jungen in ganz England heiraten würde."

„Das war alles?"

„Na ja, ja." Millicent zuckte die Achseln. „Ich fragte ihn, wer dieser Junge war, aber er sagte, dass ich es bald herausfinden würde... SEHR bald."

„Lustiger Traum", antwortete Pansy.

Etwa eine Minute später betrat Ron das Gewächshaus, gefolgt von Hermine. Harry schaute auf, ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Rons Gesicht verzog sich zu der Maske eines blutdurstigen Werwolfes, aber nur eine Sekunde lang. Er wandte sich von Harry ab und setzte sich in der anderen Ecke des kleinen Gebäudes nieder.

Hermine wandte ihren Blick nicht so schnell ab. Harry sah viele verschiedene Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht: Sorge, Mitgefühl und etwas, das wohl heißen sollte: _'Gib Ron nicht auf, Harry!'_

Dann setzte sie sich ebenfalls, neben Ron. Professor Sprout kam herein und die Stunde begann.

Eine halbe Stunde später sagte ihnen Professor Sprout, dass sie für zehn Minuten weg musste, aber sie alle mit dem Umtopfen des _'Haares der Loreley' _weitermachen sollten. (Das war eine Pflanze, die ein bisschen wie eine rosa Nacktschnecke mit blauem Pelz aussah, aber zumindest roch sie gut.)

Harry war gerade dabei, die Pflanze aus dem Topf zu ziehen, als eine Eule ins Gewächshaus flog und einen Umschlag auf seinem Kopf fallen ließ. Die Brief segelte zu Boden. Harry bückte sich und nahm ihn in die Hand.

Der Umschlag war rot. ROT.

_Oh Gott, ein Heuler!, _schrie er innerlich. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte: Ihn öffnen oder nicht? Ihn explodieren lassen?

Aber zu dieser Zeit waren bereits alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet.

„Worauf wartest du noch, Potter?", rief einer der Slytherins.

„Öffnen! Öffnen!", riefen alle Slytherins und sogar einige der Gryffindors. Sie brauchten dringend etwas, worüber sie tratschen konnten.

Der Umschlag in Harrys Hand begann zu rauchen. Er schluckte und riss ihn auf.

Die scharfe Stimme von Mrs. Weasely erfüllte das Gewächshaus:

WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, MEINEM KLEINEN MÄDCHEN DAS ANZUTUN, HARRY POTTER?

Ein Fenster des Gewächshauses explodierte wegen der ungewohnt lauten Stimme. Nicht einmal Alraunen konnten so laut schreien.

ARTHUR, ICH UND die ganze Familie haben dir immer getraut, aber du hast unser Vertrauen missbraucht! Schämst du dich nicht?

Noch ein Fenster brach.

Ich werde dir das nie, niemals, vergeben, was du meiner lieben kleinen Ginny angetan hast! Wir haben unsere Tochter ehrlich und zurückhaltend erzogen, aber du hast es geschafft, sie zu verderben und Schande über unsere Familie zu bringen.

Zwei weitere Fenster explodierten.

Ich hoffe, dass der Tagesprophet Recht hat und du Ginny _wirklich_ einen Antrag gemacht hast! Wage es nicht, Entschuldigungen zu erfinden, weil wenn du sie nicht heiratest, werde ich dich mit meinen eigenen Händen erwürgen, verstanden? Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du meine Tochter in Schwierigkeiten zurücklässt, junger Mann! Wenn es ihr bestimmt war, dein Kind zu bekommen, dann soll es so sein, aber du wirst diesem Baby deinen Namen geben, kapiert?

Als Mollys Tirade zu Ende war, waren alle Fenster zersprungen und Glassplitter waren überall auf dem Boden des Gewächshauses verteilt.

Aber die Schüler bemerkten es nicht einmal. Sie waren zu verblüfft von dem Inhalt dieses Heulers. Harry Potter... der Ginny Weasley geschwängert hatte?

Nach einer Minute der Stille begannen alle auf einmal zu sprechen.

„Ist das wahr, Harry?"

„Du hast sie wirklich gebumst, Harry?"

„War sie gut, Potter?"

„Ich dachte, du bist impotent, Potter!"

„Ich wette, du kannst keinen Jungen machen!"

„Ich wette, dass Ginny mit Absicht schwanger wurde, um ihre miserable Familie verlassen zu können!"

„Bist du jetzt glücklich, Weasley? Du wirst einen reichen Verwandten haben!"

Jeder rief herum... jeder außer Millicent. Sie stand bloß mit offenem Mund da und hatte einen extrem dummen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Was ist mit dir passiert, Milli?", rief ihr Pansy zu, die versuchte, die Menge zu übertönen.

„Er... ER ist es!", stammelte Millicent.

„Wer? Was?", schrie Pansy.

„Potter", antwortete das korpulente Mädchen mit verliebter, träumerischer Stimme.

„Was? Ich kann dich nicht hören! Sprich lauter!", rief Pansy. „Was ist Potter?"

„Mein zukünftiger Ehemann!", seufzte Millicent und legte ihre Hände auf die Brust.

„Waaaaas?"

„Du hast doch gehört, was er getan hat! Er ist WIRKLICH der schlimmste Junge in England! Er ist derjenige, von dem der Kobold in meinem Traum gesprochen hat!"

„Du bist verrückt, Milli!"

Die anderen hörten die Diskussion der beiden Mädchen nicht. Es herrschte so lautes Geschrei, dass nicht einmal jemand bemerkte, dass Professor Sprout den Raum betrat.

Sie vollführte eine Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und ließ rote Funken nach oben fliegen.

Endlich wurde sie von allen bemerkt.

Im Gewächshaus wurde es still.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert? Sie keuchte wegen der zerbrochenen Fenster. „Wer hat das getan? Ich will eine ERKLÄRUNG!"

Einen Augenblick lang blieb es still, dann rief plötzlich jeder „POTTER!" und sie zeigten mit ihren Zeigefingern auf den armen Jungen, der im hintersten Winkel des Gebäudes stand.

„Potter?" Professor Sprout wandte sich ihm zu. „Haben Sie all diese Fenster zerbrochen?"

„Nein, Professor... aber das ist eine lange Geschichte..." Harry sprach ziemlich gedehnt. „Ich gebe zu, dass es meine Schuld ist."

„Dann wirst du nach dem Unterricht hier bleiben und alles reparieren." Sprout schaute ihn böse an. „Ich will hier keinen einzigen Splitter sehen! Keinen einzigen, verstanden?"

Harry nickte.

„Ihr dürft gehen."

Alle Schüler schwärmten aus dem ziemlich kaputten Glashaus – alle außer einer.

„Ähm, darf ich dir helfen?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah Millicent Bulstrode in der Tür stehen. Sie lächelte idiotisch.

„Huch? Oh, nein, danke. Das schaffe ich auch allein", antwortete Harry. „Aber danke, wirklich."

_Seit wann ist sie so nett? Und warum?, _fragte er sich.

„Dann vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Millicent grinste. Wenn sie grinste war sie noch hässlicher als gewöhnlich. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

„Sicher, tschau", murmelte Harry und wartete, bis das Mädchen weg war. _Was zur Hölle ist in sie gefahren?, _dachte er, dann zuckte er die Achseln. Wenn Millicent verrückt geworden war, war das nicht sein Problem.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich auf die Glassplitter und rief: _„Reparo!"_

==================================================

Nachdem er die Reparaturarbeiten im Glashaus abgeschlossen hatte, beschloss Harry zu versuchen, mit Ron zu sprechen. Er fand aber bloß Hermine vor. Sie sagte ihm, dass Ron nach unten gegangen ist, vielleicht in die Kerker.

Harry ging auch die Treppe hinunter. _Was könnte Ron hier machen? Es ist gruselig und dunkel... aber ich kann es verstehen, wenn seine Stimmung genauso düster aussieht, jetzt, wo die Slytherins von Ginny und mir wissen. Es muss sehr hart für ihn sein._

Harry hörte Schritte, nachdem er ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten in den schwach beleuchteten Korridoren herumgegangen war. An der Ecke bog er nach rechts ab und rannte in Ron.

„Ich hab dich gesucht", sagte er.

„Warum?" Ron schob ihn zur Seite. „Um über mich zu lachen? Armer Weasley, er hat nicht nur kein Geld, sondern auch eine Hure als Schwester! Wirklich, Harry, es würde dir gefallen, wenn du die Leute so über mich sprechen hörst, nicht wahr?"

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du nur böse auf mich bist, würde ich glauben, dass du mich überhaupt nicht kennst. Es würde mir nie gefallen, dich leiden zu sehen. Und glaub mir, ich leide genauso viel wie du, oder sogar noch mehr."

„Oh, wie Leid du mir nicht tust, _armer, unglückseliger Harry!", _rief Ron. „Du hast Geld, bist berühmt, talentiert, wirst respektiert, hast Dutzende von Groupies und jetzt auch meine Schwester! Was willst du sonst noch?"

„Ich will deine Freundschaft zurück", antwortete Harry leise.

„Zur Hölle mit dir!", bellte Ron und drehte sich um, um wegzugehen, aber Harry schnappte ihn am Arm.

„Warte, Ron, ich liebe deine Schwester, von ganzem Herzen, und..."

Ron warf ihn um und zog instinktiv seinen Zauberstab.

Harry sprang wieder auf und hielt ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab bereit. „Hör mal, Ron, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das wie zivilisierte Leute besprechen können!"

_„Zivilisiert? _Wie kannst du es wagen, dieses Wort in den Mund zu nehmen, nachdem du dich wie ein Tier benommen und deinen trostlosen Begierden nachgegeben hast?" Ron schwang seinen Zauberstab.

„Trostlos? Es war nicht trostlos, Ron!", rief Harry. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass meine Gefühle für Ginny die reinsten sind, die man nur denken kann!"

„Du Lügner!" Ron deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn. Harry sah, dass sein Freund mit den Nerven am Ende war und seine Handlungen nicht länger kontrollieren konnte. Er brachte seinen Zauberstab vor sich in eine Verteidigungsposition, als er die gackernde Stimme von Peeves hörte: _„Gut, Junge, erledige ihn! Er verdient deine Freundschaft nicht, erinnere dich daran, was er der armen, süßen kleinen Ginny angetan hat!"_

„Peeves, du Idiot, zügle deine Zunge!" Das war der fast kopflose Nick.

Aber Ron hörte ihn nicht. Die Wut der Verzweiflung und der zehrende Schmerz, die er wegen dem Vertrauensbruch seines Freundes empfand, machte ihn taub und blind. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war Rache.

„Ron, bitte, lass uns reden!", bittete Harry.

_„Stabbus!", _rief Ron schließlich und schoss einen lila Blitz aus Licht in Harrys Richtung.

_„Expelliarmus!", _rief Harry nur eine Millisekunde später und ließ einen blauen Funkenstrom los. In der Mitte trafen sich der lila Blitz und die blauen Funken, die sich plötzlich von ihrem ursprünglichen Kurs entfernten. Die blauen Funken trafen die Wände des Korridors und das lila Licht zischte durch den Fast Kopflosen Nick, weiter in Richtung Decke und ließ einen Kronleuchter zu Boden fallen.

Einen Augenblick lang standen beide Jungen wie angewurzelt am Fleck, keiner von ihnen sprach, sie atmeten nur schwer. Ihre Augen waren aneinander geheftet, ihre Zauberstäbe immer noch in ihren ausgestreckten Händen.

Plötzlich riss sie eine freudige Stimme aus der geschockten Stille.

„Schaut euch das an, Kinder! Ich bin nicht mehr _fast kopflos!", _rief Nick und jonglierte seinen Kopf von einer Hand in die andere. „Ronnikins, du hast meinen Kopf mit deinem Fluch von meinem Körper getrennt! Yippieeee! Ich werde ein Mitglied der Kopflosenjagd! Sir Patrick kann meine Aufnahme nicht mehr verweigern! Ich bin dir ewig dankbar, Ronny!" Nick umarmte und küsste den verwirrten Jungen, der sich fühlte, als ob er von einem Eiswürfel geküsst würde. Er zitterte, als der Kopflose Nick in Richtung Decke schwebte, während er Loopings vollführte und aus voller Geisterlunge heulte: _„Danke vielmals, Ronny Weasley, ich bin kopflos, nicht mehr nur fast!", _und mit einem finalen Hüpfer verschwand er durch die Decke.

Ron und Harry folgten ihm mit den Augen, dann blickten sie sich wieder gegenseitig an, als der Kopflose Nick verschwunden war.

Ron schluckte. „Heiliger Besenstiel, Harry, ich hätte dich töten können", sagte er geschockt.

„Aber du hast es nicht getan", antwortete Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Aber ich hätte es tun können!", schrie Ron. „Ich hätte es fast getan!" Er war verzweifelt.

Harry trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ron, ist schon gut." Er streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus, um sie auf Rons Schulter zu legen. Der rothaarige Junge zitterte.

„Harry, ich...", murmelte er. „Oh Harry! Ich dachte, dass du Ginny verführt hättest, aber Hermine sagte mir, dass es umgekehrt war... Ich war so ein Idiot..." Er zog seinen Freund in eine Umarmung. „Wirst du mir jemals wieder vergeben?"

„Nur, wenn du mir auch vergibst... Schwager", antwortete Harry.

Ein riesiges Lächeln breitete sich auf Rons Gesicht aus. „Darf ich dein Trauzeuge sein?"

Die beiden Jungen gingen die Treppe hinauf. Sie beschlossen, gemeinsam mit Ginny zu reden. Als sie die Große Halle betraten, kam Colin Creevey auf sie zugerannt.

„Oh Gott, Harry, ich hab dich schon seit einer Ewigkeit gesucht!" Er keuchte.

„Warum?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Colin um einen herum zu haben bedeutete nie etwas Gutes.

„Dumb... Dumbledore ist angekommen... und er will dich sehen", sagte Creevey.

Ron und Harry tauschten ängstliche Blicke aus.

„Okay, danke Colin", sagte Harry dem Jungen. „Du kannst jetzt gehen."

„Ich bin glücklich, dass ich dir helfen konnte, Harry." Colin strahlte und verschwand wieder.

„Puh, Harry, ich wäre jetzt nicht gern an deiner Stelle", bemerkte Ron.

„Danke für die Ermutigung." Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Was glaubst du, was er von mir will?"

„Na ja, ich glaube, es hat etwas mit deiner kleinen Affäre mit Ginny zu tun", antwortete Ron.

„Das ist mir auch klar. Aber was glaubst du, wird er sehr verärgert sein? Werde ich von der Schule geworfen werden?"

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es." Ron seufzte tief. „Kopf hoch, Harry, es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Meine Schwester zu heiraten wird viel härter sein, da bin ich mir sicher."

Harry schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Wünsch mir Glück."

==================================================

**_A/N: _**_Na ja, gut, ich hab einen Fluch erfunden – ich dachte, dass, wenn ein Geist versteinert werden könnte, dann könnte er ebenso gut in Stücke zerteilt werden (wenn der richtige Fluch benutzt wird). Da J.K. Rowling nichts über einen Spruch geschrieben hat, der so etwas vollbringen kann, dann musste ich eben einen erfinden._

_Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen. Und jetzt SCHREIBT EIN REVIEW!_


	8. Sie sind überall!

**_A/N: _**_Oh, ihr macht mich mit euren Reviews soooooo glücklich! Macht weiter so!_

****

**_DarkLuzie: _**_Du willst wissen, was Dumbledore dazu sagt? Na, dann lies einfach dieses Kapitel! Danke für dein Review!_

****

**_Kissymouse:_**_ Danke, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

**_Karolina:_**_ Freut mich, danke! Hier das neue Kapitel!_

**_fitsch:_**_ Sicher, das erfährst du bald, ganz bald... #grins# Ich weiß schon was passiert..._

**_Sango:_**_ Du hast schon Recht, aber bitte bedenke, dass die Fic vor dem V. Buch geschrieben wurde! _

**_michi-sky:_**_ Danke für das Review, aber wenn du das jetzt schon denkst, dann möchte ich erst gar nicht wissen, was du denkst, wenn du erst ein bisschen weiter gelesen hast! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

**_Andrea1984:_**_ Naja, was würdest du denn denken, wenn deine Tochter mit 16 schwanger ist und sich bei ihren älteren Geschwistern... ich sag's mal so: nix tut? --- Ich kenn das, wenn man nur wenig Reviews kriegt: Ist ganz schön deprimierend. Hier, nimm noch ein paar Kekse! Aber du hast mich jetzt trotzdem neugierig gemacht... Schickst du mir die Fic? Ich würde sie gerne selber lesen, und dann sag ich dir, ob sie wirklich so schlecht ist... --- Und ich schreib doch noch selber, ‚Briefe an ihn' und ‚Leben als Gejagte' sind meine unfertigen Arbeiten, aber mich hat so ein gewisses Fieber gepackt und jetzt kann ich nur mehr übersetzen... Ich werde aber auf keinen Fall irgend eine Fic, die ich poste (sei's jetzt meine oder nicht) unfertig lassen, niemals!_

**_Juno5: _**_Hey, erst mal vielen Dank für das Review, aber, wie schon gesagt, Ginny ist erst im 2. Monat, und es wäre doch eine lahme Geschichte, wenn nicht noch was Spannendes passieren würde, oder? Was es ist (sprich: Mädchen/Junge/Zwillinge) verrat ich noch nicht... Ich bin ja so fies... #grins# Aber ich weiß es schon #grins#_

**_Tifferny Tonks: _**_Oh, danke! Ich werde die Fic nicht unbeendet lassen (zumal ich sie ja ‚nur' übersetze und daher wohl kaum eine Schreibblockade bekommen kann), und wie ich schon sagte, ein Update gibt es jedes Wochenende._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Die Charaktere gehören J.K.R., die Story gehört AgiVega, denn ich übersetze sie nur._

**_Special Thanks: _**_to Sanny fürs Betan! Merci beaucoup! _

_Und jetzt, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! Reviewen nicht vergessen!_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 8**

**Sie sind überall!**

* * *

Harry ließ Ron allein zurück und steuerte auf das Büro des Direktors zu. Im zweiten Stock wandte er sich nach rechts und rannte in eine dümmlich grinsende Millicent Bulstrode.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Millicent", entschuldigte er sich. „Ich hab nicht gesehen, dass du da warst."

„Ist schon gut, Süßer." Das Mädchen grinste.

_Süßer? Nannte sie mich WIRKLICH Süßer?, _dachte Harry. _Sie muss nicht mehr recht bei Sinnen sein._

„Ähm, na ja, ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte er.

„Zu Dumbledore, richtig?" Millicent schenkte ihm ein riesiges Lächeln. „Oh, Harry, du musst jetzt ziemlich besorgt sein! Armer Kleiner!"

_Verspottet sie mich?, _fragte sich der Junge. „Nein, ich bin nicht _so _besorgt. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass er mich vielleicht von der Schule wirft, aber ich bin bereit, die Konsequenzen meiner Dummheit zu tragen."

„Oh, du bist so ein mutiger Held!" Millicent fiel ihm mit all ihren achtzig Kilos um den Hals.

„Mi-Millicent...", ächzte Harry, der unter ihrem Gewicht fast zusammenbrach. „Danke für deine Unterstützung, aber lass mich gehen, bitte!"

Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ das Mädchen von ihm ab und seufzte. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich nicht bemerkt habe, was für ein gutaussehender Junge du geworden bist... Niemand in ganz England hat solche schönen grünen Augen... und so eine sexy Narbe wie du..."

„Huch?" Harry zwinkerte. Jetzt war er sicher, dass Millicent verrückt geworden ist. „Na ja, danke, ich schätze... du bist auch hübsch", sagte er aus Mangel an einer besseren Idee.

_„Hübsch?" _Sie schlang noch einmal ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwürgte ihn fast. „Oh, mein Liebster, mein Schatz, mein geliebter Champion des Trimagischen Turniers!" Sie begann zu schluchzen.

_Großer Gott, was habe ich getan? _Harrys Gedanken rasten. Dieses Mädchen war entweder geistesgestört oder total in ihn verliebt. Aber wie hatte das passieren können? Und warum?

Plötzlich erschien Mrs. Norris um die Ecke. Sie sah Harry, gab ein geschocktes „Miau!" von sich und huschte so schnell ihre dünnen Beine sie tragen konnten in die andere Richtung davon.

Millicent verstand das Verhalten der Katze nicht, aber zerbrach sich darüber auch nicht den Kopf – stattdessen umarmte sie weiterhin den armen Harry.

„Hör mal, Milli, ich..."

„Nein, sprich nicht, mein Süßer!" Sie legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund.

_Heiliger Schnatz, sie wird mich doch jetzt nicht küssen, oder? _Harry war angewidert.

Eine Stimme brach die unheimliche Stille. „Harry Potter, Sir, Professor Dumbledore wartet auf Sie, Sir!"

„Ich komme, Dobby." Harry war dem Hauselfen unendlich dankbar, dass er ihn jetzt rettete. Er schüttelte Millicents Arme ab und rannte hinter Dobby her.

Harry holte tief Luft und trat zu dem Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro.

„Ähm, Orangen-Drop?", fragte er den Gargoyle aus Stein.

Der Eingang wurde nicht freigegeben.

„Bohnen mit Pfeffer-Geschmack? Kakerlaken-Cluster? Schokoladekänguruhs?"

Die Tür öffnete sich immer noch nicht.

_Wie kann Dumbledore erwarten, dass ich ihn besuche, wenn ich das Passwort nicht kenne?, _dachte er, dann hörte er plötzlich ein knarrendes Geräusch und die Tür öffnete sich. Heraus kam Hagrid.

„Harry, endlich, du bist da!", sagte er. „Dumbledore wartet schon seit 'ner Ewigkeit auf dich! Wo warst du?"

„Ich war bei Ron." Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Nebenbei... Was ist denn das momentane Passwort?"

„Bananensplit", antwortete der Riese. „Hey, geh rein, lass ihn nich' warten!"

„Ist er sehr böse? Wird er mich von der Schule werfen?"

„Nee, warum sollte er?", antwortete Hagrid. „Obwohl er mit dir nich' grad glücklich ist, Kumpel. Du hast nich' mitgedacht, und Ginny auch nich'. Aber gescheh'n is' gescheh'n, also... geh einfach rein und mach dir keine Sorgen! Er wird dir schon nich' den Kopf abreißen!" Und mit einem Grinsen ging er.

_Oh, na gut, packen wir's an, Potter!, _sagte sich der Junge und betrat den Raum.

Zuerst konnte er den Direktor nirgendwo sehen. Es war niemand da außer Fawkes, der Phönix.

„Hi, Fawkes, wie geht's dir?" Harry versuchte zu lächeln. Vielleicht würde es ihn vor der bevorstehenden Katastrophe ablenken, wenn er mit dem Vogel sprach, denn er hatte eine sichere Vorahnung, dass eine wirkliche Katastrophe kommen würde.

Der Vogel flog zu ihm und ließ sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder.

„Wo ist Professor Dumbledore?", fragte der Junge den Vogel, als ob er fähig wäre zu antworten. „Was meinst du, wird er mich rauswerfen? Ich denke, er hat dazu jeden Grund. Ich habe Schande über die Schule gebracht... und über die arme Ginny auch." Er seufzte. Fawkes kuschelte sich enger an ihn und versuchte, ihn etwas zu ermutigen. „Denkst du, ich könnte bleiben und Wildhüter werden wie Hagrid? Oder wird Dumbledore denken, dass ich es nicht wert bin? Oh, Fawkes, das Leben ist so schwierig. Wenn ich die Vergangenheit ändern könnte, dann würde ich das tun, um zu die Demütigung zu vermeiden, dass Ginny und Hogwarts jetzt leiden müssen... wegen mir. Was auch immer passiert, versprich mir, dass du auf Professor Dumbledore aufpassen wirst, ja, Fawkes?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich seinen Schutz brauche, Harry", kam eine Stimme von hinter Harry. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie sich eine geheime Tür in der Wand öffnete und der Direktor durch sie hindurch trat. „Aber du hast Recht, manchmal kann er sehr nützlich sein." Der alte Mann lächelte und zeigte auf den Phönix. „Zumindest leistet er mir Gesellschaft, wenn mir langweilig ist."

„Ich dachte nie, dass Ihnen langweilig sein könnte, Sir."

Die Augen des alten Zauberers glitzerten schelmisch. „Natürlich wird mir manchmal langweilig. Aber das ist das, wofür hübsche Skandale wie deiner gut sind: um mich aus der Langeweile zu schütteln. Aber nimm doch bitte Platz."

„Sie sind sehr enttäuscht von mir, oder, Sir?", platzte er heraus.

„Das sollte ich, natürlich, das sollte ich, aber..." Er lächelte. „Ich kann einfach nicht anders, als glücklich zu sein, dass hier zumindest etwas passiert. Hogwarts ist seit kurzem die pure Langeweile", erzählte er in solch einer zwanglosen Art, als ob er über das Wetter sprechen würde.

Harry stammelte verblüfft: „Aber Sie werden mich von der Schule werfen, nicht wahr, Sir?"

„Aber nein, Harry." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde dir nicht die Chance verwehren wollen, dass du ein voll flügge gewordener Zauberer wirst. Du dürftest einer der Besten sein, und die Zaubererwelt braucht dich."

Harry fühlte, dass er von einem großen Gewicht erleichtert wurde. Alles war okay. Einfach okay.

„Was haben Sie dann mit mir vor, Sir?"

„Nichts, mein Junge, nichts." Albus lächelte erheitert.

„Aber Sie lassen mich Ginny heiraten, nicht wahr?"

„Nur, wenn du mich als deinen Trauzeugen akzeptierst."

„Na ja, eigentlich hab ich das schon Ron versprochen...", sagte Harry.

„Macht nichts, Harry." Dumbledore grinste und seine blauen Augen funkelten schalkhaft. Harry kam es seltsam vor, dass er immer noch jung aussah, wenn er so lächelte.

„Wir werden für euch beide eine nette Hochzeitsparty geben... sagen wir... zu Weihnachten?"

„Weihnachten, Sir?"

„Ja, stell dir nur vor, wie wundervoll es wäre, einen Weihnachtsball und eine Hochzeit zu kombinieren! Kein Schüler würde die Ferien dieses Jahr zu Hause verbringen wollen!"

_Sicher, und Malfoy wird auch dabei sein. _Harry seufzte innerlich und fragte sich, warum Dumbledore so nachsichtig war. Er erwartete, von der Schule geworfen zu werden, oder zumindest oft nachsitzen zu müssen... oder eine große Standpauke zu bekommen... aber nichts in der Art passierte. _Warum? _Lustiger Mann, dieser Dumbledore.

„Okay, also ich glaube, wir haben die Hauptpunkte diskutiert, Harry, du darfst jetzt gehen."

_Die Hauptpunkte? Welche Hauptpunkte? _Der Junge hob eine Augenbraue. _Wir haben nichts richtig diskutiert. Ich schätze, er war einfach gelangweilt und wollte mit jemandem sprechen. Armer, alter Dumbledore._

„In Ordnung, Sir", sagte Harry und stand auf, als ein seltsamer Lärm den Raum erfüllte, vom Kamin ausgehend.

Im nächsten Augenblick fielen ein Mann und eine Frau aus dem Kamin und landeten auf dem Boden.

„Uh, guter Flug, schlimme Landung", grummelte der Mann.

„Ich sagte dir doch, wir haben das Flohpulver nicht oft genug benützt, Tim." Die Frau schaute ihn böse an, stand auf und glättete die Falten ihrer gelben Robe. „Oh, Professor Dumbledore! Schön, Sie zu treffen!" Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

Der Direktor ging zu ihr und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Schön, Sie zu treffen, Miss... Ich weiß nicht einmal, mit wem ich das Vergnügen habe."

„Oje, ich bin so schlecht erzogen!" Die Frau schlug die Hände zusammen. „Ich bin Emeline Bacon von der _Hexenwoche. _Und ich suche... oh, _da ist er!" _Sie erblickte Harry, der vor dem Tisch des Direktors stand. Sofort wandte sie Dumbledore den Rücken zu und rauschte zu dem Jungen. „Harry Potter! Mensch, du bist aber gewachsen! Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, warst du drei Monate alt! Was für ein gutaussehender junger Mann du geworden bist!" Sie ergriff den verwirrten Harry am Arm und führte ihn zum Fenster. „Timmie", sie wandte sich an ihren Assistenten, „mach ein Foto von ihm! Es wird auf der Titelseite erscheinen!"

Tim begann, mit seiner Kamera zu klicken.

„Aber Miss Bacon, ich..." Harry war sprachlos. „Professor?" Er sah über die Schulter der Journalistin und schaute sich nach dem Direktor um. Dumbledore stand etwa vier Meter von ihnen entfernt und trug einen wütenden Blick auf seinem normalerweise friedlichen Gesicht.

„Okay, Timmie, genug Fotos!", wies Emeline den Mann an. „Und jetzt, Harry... wenn ich dich Harry nennen darf, du wirst mich dich doch bei deinem Vornamen nennen lassen, oder, also, Harry, ich habe einige Fragen an dich."

„Sie werden wohl Fragen haben, aber Sie nicht stellen", unterbrach Albus. „Die Tür ist in dieser Richtung, Miss Bacon. Oder Sie gehen einfach denselben Weg, den sie gekommen sind. Ich stelle Ihnen meinen Kamin zur Verfügung."

„Aber Professor, ich muss mit Harry ein Interview machen und..."

„Keine Interviews! Dies ist eine Schule, eine Bildungsstätte, Miss Bacon, daher bitte ich Sie, meine Schüler in Frieden zu lassen! Verlassen Sie bitte mein Büro!"

„Nie in meiner ganzen Karriere habe ich so eine barsche Person wie Sie getroffen, Professor!" Emeline Bacon war beleidigt. „Okay, wir werden Ihr Büro verlassen, Sir. Komm, Timmie", sagte sie und verschwand durch die Tür. Tim, der Fotograf, folgte sogleich.

„Barsch? Ich?" Dumbledore kochte vor Wut. „Diese fiesen, nichtsnutzigen... oh, ich kann Journalisten nicht leiden!"

„Das kann ich gut verstehen, Professor", antwortete Harry.

In diesem Moment platzte Dobby herein.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir, _sie sind überall!", _keuchte er.

„Wer?", fragten Albus und Harry zur gleichen Zeit.

„Der dreckigste Abschaum der Welt, Sir: Reporter! Sie sind in das Schloss eingedrungen! Sie haben tausende Kameras mitgebracht, hunderte Dosen Make-up und ein Dutzend riesige Kisten mit bunten Lampen... und... Zelte, Sir."

_„Zelte?" _Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, Sir." Dobby nickte mit einem ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich fürchte, sie planen, sich für eine Weile hier niederzulassen."

„Niederlassen?" Harry schnappte nach Luft. _Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein! Tun sie all das wegen mir? Verdammt, ich hab Hogwarts wirklich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht._

„Professor?", wandte er sich an Albus. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Wir können nur eines machen, Harry." Der Direktor seufzte. „Du musst nach Hause gehen."

„Zu meinem Patenonkel?"

_„Nein, mein Junge."_

Harry erbleichte. Dumbledore konnte doch nicht etwa planen, ihn zurück zu den Dursleys zu schicken, oder?

„Professor, bitte, nicht dorthin, irgendwohin, aber nicht dorthin!", bettelte er, aber Albus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht, um ihm Mut zu machen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber das ist der einzige Ort, wo dich die Journalisten nicht stören können."

„Aber... was wird mit der Schule sein, Sir? Mit meinem Quidditch-Team?"

„Sie werden eine Weile ohne dich zurecht kommen, Harry. Es wird keine Spiele geben bis März."

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa, dass ich bis _März _bei den Dursleys bleibe, oder?" Harrys Gesicht war so weiß wie ein Blatt Papier.

„Das glaube ich nicht." Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich werde dir eine Eule schicken, wenn du zurückkommen kannst. Du wirst nicht lange dort bleiben müssen... ein paar Wochen, höchstens."

Harry nickte. „Aber Professor, wie werde ich zurückkommen? Jetzt gibt es keinen Hogwarts Express."

„Du wirst dann Flohpuder benützen."

„Ich kann nicht", protestierte Harry. „Onkel Vernons Kamin ist blockiert."

„Dann wirst du zu Mrs. Figg gehen."

„Mrs. Figg?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Sie würde sicher einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, sobald jemand aus ihrem Kamin kommt. Sie ist eine alte und kränkliche Dame, es wäre nicht recht, ihre Gesundheit zu gefährden, Sir."

„Oh, mach dir über Arabella Figg keine Sorgen, Harry." Albus lächelte. „Sie wird sich schon nicht fürchten. Ein paar Jahrzehnte zuvor gingen durch ihren Kamin noch viele junge Männer ein und aus... sie war ein hübsches Mädchen." Ein träumerisches Lächeln erschien auf Dumbledores Gesicht. „Sehr hübsch, in der Tat."

Harry starrte den Direktor mit vor Überraschung aufgerissenem Mund an. Sprach Dumbledore von der selben verrückten, alten, katzenvernarrten Mrs. Figg? Wie konnten sie sich kennen? War sie... könnte sie eine...?

„Oh, ja, Harry, Arabella Figg ist eine Hexe. Sie verbarg sich gut, nicht war?"

„Ähm, ja", nickte der Junge. „Kennen Sie sie gut?"

„Und wie!" Dumbledore zwinkerte. „Und jetzt geh, Harry."

„Ja, Harry Potter, Sir, gehen Sie und bringen Sie sich vor diesen verrückten Reportern in Sicherheit, Sir!", stimmte Dobby zu.

„In Ordnung." Harry seufzte tief. „Werden Sie für mich auf Ginny aufpassen?"

„Darauf kannst du zählen." Der Direktor nickte und gab Harry eine Handvoll Flohpuder.

Der Junge warf es ins Feuer und sagte: „Mrs. Figgs Haus!", und weg war er.

* * *

Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort oder auch Du-weißt-schon-wer (oder Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf) saß in einem Lehnstuhl und spielte mit einer Zwiebel. Er mochte Zwiebeln und Knoblauch. Das waren seine Lieblingsnahrungsmittel, neben Bluttonikum natürlich.

Plötzlich glitt eine Schlange in den Raum, mit einem Umschlag und einigen Zeitungen in ihrem Maul.

„Ah, die tägliche Post!", sagte Voldemort, nahm den Brief und die Zeitungen und tätschelte der Schlange den Kopf. „Gutes Mädchen, Nagini, gutes Mädchen. Hol sie, Nagini!" Er warf die Zwiebel aus dem Fenster. Die Schlange jagte ihr nach.

„Wurmschwanz!", rief der dunkle Lord.

Peter Pettigrew, auch bekannt als Wurmschwanz, betrat den Raum in einer Schürze. „Jaaah, Herr?" Seine Stimme zitterte, genauso wie seine silberne Hand, die einen tropfenden Teller hielt. „Was ist Euer Wunsch? Soll ich die Fenster reinigen? Ich kann mit dem Geschirrwaschen aufhören, Herr, wenn Ihr es wünscht."

„Nein, Wurmschwanz, ich wollte nur, dass du zum Postamt gehst und diese Rechnung bezahlst." Er übergab Peter den Umschlag. „Ich möchte keinen Verdacht erregen. Wenn wir die Rechnungen des Riddle-Hauses nicht bezahlen, werden die Geldeintreiber hierher geschickt werden, die ich dann töten müsste, wie du weißt. Das will ich aber nicht."

„Ich verstehe, mein Herr." Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich und stürmte mit der Rechnung aus dem Raum.

Nagini glitt wieder herein, mit der Zwiebel in ihrem Maul.

„Gutes Mädchen." Voldemort streichelte der Schlange den Kopf. „Und nun lass mich alleine. Ich möchte in Ruhe lesen."

Nagini legte den Kopf in den Schoß ihres Meisters und versuchte so, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Ich sagte, hinaus mit dir!", rief Du-weißt-schon-wer. Die arme Nagini bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt. Ihr Meister war heute noch unerträglicher als üblich. Sie beschloss, weitere Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden und verließ den Raum.

Voldemort entfaltete die erste Zeitung, _Das Winkelgassen-Journal._

_Sport-Teil, Wirtschaftsteil, _las er durch die Seiten, _Annoncen, Comics... oh, ich hasse Martin Miggs! ... Rezept der Woch ... Berühmtheiten... **aber halt doch! **_Seine roten Augen weiteten sich. „Harry Potter! Eine ganze Seite über Harry Potter!" Er kochte vor Wut. „Was zur Hölle hat der kleine Bastard schon wieder angestellt?"

Er begann zu lesen.

**Harry Potter und der gröSSte Skandal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts**

Wie Sie, verehrte Leserinnen und Leser, bereits herausgefunden haben dürften, ist Harry Potter, der Junge, der im Alter von einem Jahr den Todesfluch von Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, überlebt hatte, erneut zu einem Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit geworden – aber dieses Mal nicht wegen seinem Heldenmut, sondern seiner unvorsichtigen Tat, die Schwester seines besten Freundes zu schwängern.

Die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ist noch niemals einem so schrecklichen Skandal ausgesetzt gewesen. Meine Assistenten haben in allen erdenklichen Büchern nachgelesen, aber vergeblich – kein Skandal in diesem Ausmaß ist je in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt Großbritanniens verzeichnet worden. Wir können ohne Zögern bestätigen, dass uns Harry Potter einen großen Tag beschert hat, den wir so gut als möglich genutzt haben, um Ihre Neugierigkeit zu befriedigen, geschätzte Leserinnen und Leser.

Wir befinden uns in Hogwarts, wo Mr. Potter ein Siebtklässler ist. Unsere Pläne, mit ihm ein Interview zu machen, wurden von Professor Dumbledore vereitelt, dem Direktor der Schule. Wir aber haben die Meinungen von verschiedenen Schülern und Lehrern über die letzten Ereignisse erfragt:

**Professor Snape, **Harrys Zaubertränke-Lehrer: „Potter ist genauso wie sein Vater. Rücksichtslos und dumm."

**Susan Cunningham, **Ms. Weasleys beste Freundin: „Ja, ich habe so etwas in der Art schon seit cirka drei Wochen verdächtigt. Ginny hatte Morgenübelkeit. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob bei ihr etwas unterwegs war oder nicht, aber ich hatte den starken Eindruck, dass es wahr sein könnte."

**Professor Snape: „**Für mich war es keine Überraschung. Der Junge ist bis ins Innerste verfault."

**Ginny Weasley, **die zukünftige Mutter von Potters Kind: „Harry trifft keine Schuld. Ich war es, die ihn verführt hatte. Sie müssen wissen, dass ich ihn liebe."

**Draco Malfoy, **Kapitän des Quidditch-Teams von Slytherin: „Ich war überhaupt nicht überrascht. Das ist genau das, was man von Potter erwarten würde. Er denkt, dass er das Recht hat, alles zu tun, was er will, nur weil Dumbledore ihn favorisiert. Ich wäre überhaupt nicht überrascht, wenn Dumbledore ihn nicht von der Schule wirft... obwohl ich denke, dass er es verdient hätte."

**Vincent Crabbe, **Mr. Malfoys Freund: „Ja, ich gebe Draco Recht. Potter ist ein ----------" (Wir wollten Mr. Crabbes Worte nicht zitieren. Wir sind aber sicher, dass Sie das verstehen werden, geschätzte Leserinnen und Leser.)

**Gregory Goyle, **Mr. Malfoys anderer Freund: „Genau, Crabbe."

**Hermine Granger, **Mr. Potters Freundin: „Harry ist ein guter Junge. Aber er ist auch nur ein Mensch, so wie wir alle, und er machte einen Fehler. Aber jeder kann Fehler machen, also hat niemand das Recht, ihn zu verurteilen."

**Professor Snape: **„Von dem ersten Augenblick, an dem er seinen Fuß auf den Grund von Hogwarts gesetzt hatte, hat er die Grenzen überschritten. Sich mitten in der Nacht mit seinen nichtsnutzigen Freunden aus dem Schloss schleichen, den Lehrern zurückreden, unerlaubt nach Hogsmeade gehen, seine Schulkollegen belästigen – speziell die Slytherins –, Gefangenen beim Ausbruch helfen, immer das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit sein wollen – denken Sie nur daran, dass er am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen hat... Und jetzt hat er es geschafft, auch noch die jüngste der Weasleys zu hintergehen... Eine großartige Leistung", fügt er sarkastisch hinzu.

**Millicent Bulstrode: **„Tut dem armen Harry nicht weh, bitte! Er ist so ein cooler Kerl!" (Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle tauschen verwirrte Blicke aus – wir müssen erwähnen, dass Ms. Bulstrode ebenfalls aus Slytherin stammt.)

**Ronald Weasley, **Mr. Potters bester Freund: "Zuerst war ich böse auf ihn. Aber er liebt meine Schwester wirklich und wird sie heiraten. Ich bin froh, dass er mein Schwager wird und es ist mir egal, was die anderen sagen oder ihr ---------- Journalisten schreibt."

(Danke, Mr. Weasley.)

**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, **neuestes Mitglied der Kopflosenjagd: „Ich mag Harry. Er ist mutig, intelligent und war schon immer bereit gewesen, jedem zu helfen, sogar denen, die es nicht verdienten. Er ist großartig und sollte meiner Meinung nach nicht verurteilt werden."

Und zuletzt **Professor Snape: **„Er hat nur für zwei Dinge Talent: Quidditch und sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Ich sage, dass er es verdient, von der Schule verwiesen zu werden."

Kein Kommentar.

„Potter, Potter, Potter, welch eine erfreuliche Überraschung!", flüsterte Voldemort und ein böses Lächeln erschien auf seinem ekelhaften Gesicht. Er griff nach der anderen Zeitung, _The Hogsmeade Times, _in der er einen weiteren detaillierten Artikel von Harrys kleiner Affäre mit dem Weasley-Mädchen fand.

„Nagini!", schrie er. Die Schlange glitt in den Raum und zitterte vor Angst. Sie war sicher, dass ihr Meister sie jetzt nicht schlagen oder aus Spaß einen Knoten in sie wickeln würde. Aber Lord Ihr-wisst-schon-wer sah nicht so aus, als ob er jemanden schlagen wollte. Im Gegenteil. Er sah erfreut aus.

„Komm, Nagini. Ich werde mit dir Gassi gehen." Die Augen der Schlange leuchteten auf. Sie sah aus, also ob sie gleich bellen und mit dem Schwanz wedeln würde.

„Ja, Nagini, ich bin jetzt in fantastischer Stimmung. Ich habe wundervolle Neuigkeiten erhalten." Er nahm die Zwiebel und warf sie weg. „Hol sie, Mädchen!"

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ In Ordnung, ich weiß, dass Voldie in diesem Kapitel total OOC war, aber ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihn etwas lächerlich zu machen. Aber keine Sorge, später noch wird er wieder sein altes, extrem böses Selbst sein. _

_Ich schätze, ihr wart überrascht wegen Dumbledores Reaktion. Bitte, schreibt mir keine Flames über wie dumm er war – NEIN, er war nicht dumm, er hatte einen Grund, sich so zu verhalten. (Das wird später noch aufgedeckt.)_

_Die acht Kapitel, die bereits gepostet sind, können als „Einleitung" oder „Prolog" zu der wirklichen Story angesehen werden, die HIER beginnt, wenn Harry Hogwarts verlässt. In anderen Worten: **Die Magie beginnt hier.**_

**_Reviewt!!!_**


	9. Zurück bei den Dursleys

**Ü/N: **Danke für die Reviews, Leute, ihr seid so wunderbar!

**Torence:** Ich weiß, Voldie war einfach genial ;-) Das war bis jetzt mein Lieblingskapitel ;-)

**Juno5:** Natürlich schreib ich weiter, keine Sorge!

**Volker:** Eigentlich ist das doch ganz logisch (in Voldies verrückter Art zu denken): Er bezahlt eine Rechnung nicht, dann kommen die Geldeintreiber und er muss sie umbringen. Und dadurch bringt er das Ministerium auf seine Spur. Aber eigentlich könnten sie auch selber draufkommen, dass Voldie sich in seinem Haus aufhält, da hast du schon Recht... Verkorkstes Voldie-versum...)

**Shila848: **Hey, wer sagte denn, dass Dumbledore schlecht reagiert? Aber ja, Voldie war einfach genial, deshalb war das letzte Kapitel auch bis jetzt mein liebstes ;-)

**Andrea1984: **Hey, wer Ordnung hält, ist nur zu faul zum suchen! Wie auch immer, falls du die Fic noch findest oder du eine andere über HP schreibst, dann sag's mir bitte! Und bezüglich deiner Fragen: Das wären dann alles Spoiler, also sag ich nix! Einfach weiterlesen! #mit noch mehr Keksen lockt#

**Jeel: **Danke für dein Review, hier ist das Update!

**Anke: **Nein, ich gehe auf eine kaufmännische Schule, aber ich bin süchtig nach Sprachen! (Ich kann so einigermaßen Französisch, ein bisschen Spanisch und ein paar Brocken Russisch und Latein.) Vielen Dank für das Lob!

**Little Lioness: **Danke, danke, und ich denke, du hast meine Nachricht schon bekommen, oder?

**Taetzchen: **Oh ja, Millicent ist wunderbar #grins# Wie versprochen, ein neues Update!

**DracosNova: **Danke für dein Review, das kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an, um als Antwort in diesem Kapitel zu landen #grins# und danke vielmals für dein Kompliment!

Ich hoffe jetzt wirklich, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe! Lol.

**Disclaimer: **Siehe voriges Kapitel...

**Special Thanks: **wie immer an Sanny, ohne die das neue Kapitel nicht das wäre, was es ist. (Und hey, wann schreibst du mir endlich mal ein Review??)

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel neun, und vergesst nicht: Ein Review ist für die Seele gut, für eure und für meine auch!!

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

**Zurück bei den Dursleys**

* * *

„Ich musste ihn zurück zu seinen Muggelverwandten schicken, um seinen persönlichen Frieden vor der Schule zu sichern", informierte Dumbledore Ginny, Ron und Hermine in seinem Büro. „Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das."

„Natürlich, Professor", nickte Hermine. „Dieses Gesindel hätte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen, wenn er hier geblieben wäre."

„Und... wann wird er zurückkommen?", fragte Ginny schüchtern.

„Bald, meine Kleine, bald." Albus schenkte ihr ein ermunterndes Lächeln. „Ich weiß, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Du bist verwirrt, fürchtest dich und vermisst ihn jetzt schon, nicht wahr?"

Die jüngste Weasley errötete. „Das bestreite ich nicht."

„Du wirst ihn zurückbekommen, sobald wir diesen Abschaum los sind und das Leben in Schloss Hogwarts wieder zur Routine zurückgekehrt ist."

„Und wann wird das sein, Professor?", fragte Ron. Irgendwie war er nicht sehr zuversichtlich, dass die Reporter Hogwarts aus ihrem eigenen freien Willen verlassen würden.

„Oh, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore kicherte. „Ich habe schon vorausgeplant, dass sie unsere Gastfreundschaft nicht für lange Zeit in Anspruch nehmen werden. Hagrid wird mir dabei helfen."

„Oh, wenn Hagrid beteiligt ist, dann mache ich mir keine Sorgen mehr", seufzte Ron. „Aber was planen Sie, Sir?"

„Das werde ich dir jetzt noch nicht enthüllen." Der Direktor lächelte und seine blauen Augen blitzten vor ewiger Jugend. Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren sicher, dass so ein Blick nur eines bedeuten konnte: Dumbledore plante etwas ziemlich Spitzbübisches.

* * *

Harry fiel aus dem Kamin und seine Brille glitt ihm von der Nase. Zum Glück brach sie nicht.

„Gut, dass du gekommen bist, Junge, würdest du bitte für Betty und Wilma die Whiskasdosen öffnen, die da drüben auf dem Küchentisch stehen?", wurde er von Mrs. Figg begrüßt, die in einem Lehnstuhl saß und zwei Katzen streichelte, die rosa Bänder um den Hals hatten. „Du weißt doch, meine Beine sind nicht mehr so, wie sie mal vor zwanzig Jahren waren." Sie lächelte.

„Oh, natürlich, Madam." Harry stand auf und brachte seine Robe in Ordnung. „Nebenbei, Sie sehen nicht zu überrascht aus, dass ich hier bin."

„Oh, natürlich nicht", kicherte die alte Frau. „Ich habe auch die Zeitung gelesen, Harry, Junge. Ich habe also erwartet, dass du die Schule verlässt, und wie ich Dumbledore kenne, habe ich erwartet, dass er dich zurück zum Haus deines Onkels schickt. Und natürlich weiß ich, dass Vernon Dursley seinen Kamin verbarrikadiert hat, also habe ich daraus meine Schlüsse gezogen und bin darauf gekommen, dass ich die Einzige sein kann, bei der du durch das Flohnetzwerk ankommen kannst." Harry starrte die ältere Hexe mit offenem Mund an. Die gute, alte, verrückte Mrs. Figg war intelligenter, als er gedacht hätte. „Ja, und leere etwas Milch in die Teller der Kätzchen, bitte?"

„Oh, natürlich." Harry betrat die Küche, nahm die Whiskasdosen und die Milchflasche und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Er war gerade dabei, die Milch in zwei rosa Teller auf dem Fußboden zu gießen, als zwei andere Katzen in das Wohnzimmer kamen.

„Raus mit euch, Burschen!", schrie die alte Frau die beiden an. „Ihr habt bereits euer Abendessen gehabt, ihr unersättlichen Viecher!" Sie wandte sich Harry zu. „Bitte, Junge, schnapp sie dir und wirf sie hinaus. Fred und Barney haben bereits ihr Fressen gehabt. Jetzt sind Wilma und Betty dran."

Harry erfüllte ihr ihren Wunsch und schob die beiden männlichen Katzen zur Tür hinaus. „Wie geht es Ihren anderen Katzen, Mrs. Figg?", fragte er höflich. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass die alte Frau jemals Katzen hatte, die nach den Feuersteins benannt waren. _Sie müssen neu sein,_ dachte er.

„Meine... meine anderen Kätzchen...?" Mrs. Figgs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Sie... oh, das war so schrecklich, Junge! Eine Dampfwalze kam und..." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Harry ließ sich neben dem Lehnstuhl auf die Knie hinab und legte seine Hand auf den Arm der alten Hexe.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht an so etwas Schreckliches erinnern, es tut mir Leid."

Mrs. Figg blickte auf und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem tränennassen Gesicht. „Du bist ein guter Junge, Harry Potter. Ein sehr guter Junge."

„Das glaube ich nicht", seufzte er. Mit einem Mal konnte er der alten Dame nicht mehr in die Augen blicken. Er fühlte sich wieder schuldig. Er schämte sich, weil er von Hogwarts geflüchtet war und Ginny zurückgelassen und sie den Journalisten ausgeliefert hatte.

„Es wird ihr gut gehen. Albus wird sich um sie kümmern", sagte Arabella Figg.

Harry blickte auf. „Woher wissen Sie..."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin keine Gedankenleserin." Sie kicherte. „Ich habe nur geraten, woran du gedacht haben könntest, junger Mann. Und ich hab es auch so gemeint: Dumbledore wird nicht zulassen, dass ihr ein Haar gekrümmt wird. Die Reporter sind nicht hinter ihr her... Du bist es, den sie wollen. Ginny ist in Sicherheit und wird dir gehören... bald."

Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht. „Ich liebe sie so sehr, Mrs. Figg. Ich würde am liebsten zu ihr zurückkehren, sie niemals verlassen..."

„Das verstehe ich, Junge. Aber zuerst musst du warten, bis sich der Skandal gelegt hat. Dann kannst du zu ihr zurückgehen."

Harry nickte und füllte die zwei kleinen Teller mit Milch. Wilma und Betty sprangen aus dem Schoß der alten Hexe und liefen zu ihren Tellern.

„Ähm, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", wandte sich der Junge an Arabella.

„Eigentlich hast du das schon getan", kicherte sie.

_Wow, sie antwortet genauso, wie Dumbledore vor sechs Jahren, _dachte Harry. Er war überrascht, dass er sich nach so langer Zeit immer noch an die Worte des Direktors erinnern konnte, und er war auch von der Erkenntnis überrascht, dass die alte Mrs. Figg genauso dachte wie Dumbledore.

„Na ja, ich habe mich nur gefragt, warum Sie Ihre neuen Katzen nach den Feuersteins benannt haben."

„Oh, das..." Arabella kicherte. „Ursprünglich wollte ich sie nach den Simpsons benennen, aber keine meiner neuen Kätzchen sah auch nur das kleinste bisschen wie Homer aus. Das ist die ganze Geschichte."

„Ach so." Harry grinste und stand auf. „Ich schätze, es wäre am besten, wenn ich zu Onkel Vernon gehe. Je früher ich es hinter mich bringe, desto besser wird es sein."

Die ältere Dame nickte. „Viel Glück, Junge. Du wirst es brauchen."

* * *

Die Türglocke vom Ligusterweg Nummer 4 läutete.

„Dudley, öffne die Tür!", rief Petunia, die im Obergeschoss war.

„Ich seh mir gerade ‚Cow and Chicken' an, Mum!", rief der Junge zurück. „Mach es selbst!"

Mrs. Dursley kam die Treppe herunter. Sie wollte den Spaß ihres geliebten ‚kleinen' Jungen nicht stören, jetzt, da er in den Herbstferien zurück war.

Sie ging zur Tür und registrierte ein lautes Rülpsen aus dem Fernseher, ehe ein weiteres folgte. Die Kuh muss gerülpst haben und Dudley musste versucht haben, sie nachzumachen. Laut Dudley konnte niemand so gut rülpsen wie seine Lieblings-Zeichentrickfigur.

Also ging Petunia zur Eingangstür und erwartete, einen Briefträger mit ein paar Rechnungen oder einen Pizzajungen mit einer großen Pfefferoni-Curry-Pizza zu sehen.

Sie öffnete die Tür, gab ein kleines Kreischen von sich und warf die Tür vor ihrem Besucher in einer Zaubererrobe wieder zu.

„Was ist passiert, Mum?", rief Dudley aus dem Wohnzimmer. ‚Cow and Chicken' hatte gerade geendet, aber er wollte den Fernseher immer noch nicht alleine lassen, da ‚Pokemon' gleich anfangen würde, und danach würde eine weitere Sendung von ‚Two stupid dogs' folgen.

„Es ist... es ist niemand, Liebling...", murmelte Petunia. „Nur ein unhöflicher Bettler, Liebling, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Wer macht sich Sorgen?" Dudley zuckte die Achseln und griff nach einer neuen Packung Chips.

Petunia wankte ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben ihren Sohn fallen. Sie zitterte.

„Hör auf damit, Mum!", schrie Dudley sie an. „Geh und fürchte dich wo anders. Ich will Pokemon anschauen!"

„Oh, natürlich, Dudders." Petunia versuchte zu lächeln, stand auf und ging in Richtung Küche, stoppte aber auf halbem Wege.

_Es war Harry... Harry! Warum zur Hölle tauchte er gerade jetzt hier auf? _Ihre Gedanken rasten vor Entsetzen. Sie hatten ihren Neffen seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, seit er zu seinem Patenonkel gezogen war, nachdem Sirius White oder sonst wer für unschuldig erklärt wurde. Sein elendiger Massenmörder-Patenonkel! Als sie Harry zuletzt gesehen hatten, hatte er ihnen erzählt, dass er niemals zurückkommen würde, außer er wollte sie in haarige Nacktschnecken verwandeln.

Petunia erzitterte. _Harry war hier! _Er kam zurück, um dafür Rache zu nehmen, dass sie ihn fünfzehn Jahre lang schlecht behandelt hatten!

_Der Tag der Rache ist angebrochen!_

Petunia war nahe dran, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Sie eilte in Richtung Küchentür, betrat den Raum aber nicht. _Was, wenn er das ganze Haus in die Luft jagt, wenn ich die Tür nicht öffne? Er ist nicht mehr minderjährig, also verbietet ihm kein Zauberergesetz mehr, Magie zu benutzen! Oh mein Gott, er könnte sogar... _„Dudley!", schrie sie, rannte zurück ins Wohnzimmer und überprüfte, ob ihr lieber, kleiner Junge in ein Schwein mit Perücke verwandelt worden war oder nicht.

Nein. Dudley war immer noch da und sah sich Pokemon an. „Los, Pikachu, schlag sie! Vernichte sie, sie alle!", rief er.

Mrs. Dursley legte ihre Hand auf die Brust und gab einen erleichterten Seufzer von sich. Ihr geliebter, kleiner Dudley war unversehrt.

Aber was, wenn... was, wenn Harry Potter immer noch vor der Tür stand und überlegte, welchen Fluch er für sie aussprechen sollte?

„Nein!", schrie sie, wodurch Dudley aufsprang. Sie lief ins Vorzimmer und riss die Eingangstür auf.

„Okay, was willst du?", fragte sie. „Willst du uns in Vampir-Fledermäuse verwandeln? Okay, mach schon, hab Spaß, aber vergiss nie, dass du ohne uns nicht mehr am Leben wärst!" Ihre Augen sandten mörderische Feuerblitze auf ihren Neffen.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wovon sprichst du, Tante Petunia?"

„Du bist gekommen, um Rache zu nehmen, oder?", schrie sie so laut, dass sogar die Nachbarn Interesse bekamen an den Ereignissen, die sich bei den Dursleys abspielten.

„Was? Oh Gott, nein!" Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich bin ich hier, um euch um Zuflucht zu bitten."

„Zu­­–Zuflucht?", stammelte Petunia. „Bist du auf der Flucht?"

„Na ja, so in der Art." Er wurde rot. „Aber ich werde nicht lange hier bleiben, das verspreche ich. Nur ein paar Wochen, dann kann ich zurückgehen. Lässt du mich hinein?"

_Der Junge muss lügen,_ dachte Petunia. Er plante, sie zu rächen, nicht wahr? Aber... was, wenn er beschlossen hatte, ihnen eine letzte Chance zu geben – ihnen eine Möglichkeit zu geben, alles wieder gut zu machen? Was, wenn er sich entscheiden wollte, ob er sie nun in Kakerlaken verwandeln sollte oder nicht, nachdem er ihre Gastfreundschaft noch einmal versucht hatte? Was, wenn...?

„Oh, sicher!" Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Fühl dich wie zu Hause, mein Neffe." Sie nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn ins Vorzimmer. „Dudley, komm und grüße unseren Gast!", rief sie.

„Lass mich allein, Pikachu ist gerade dabei, alle anderen fertig zu machen, und die anderen Pokemons zerreißen sich gegenseitig in kleine Stücke!"

„Ich sagte, komm, JETZT!", rief Petunia mit herrischer Stimme.

„Okaaaay... ich komme." Der fette Junge stand mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. Er würde noch das große Massaker am Ende verpassen und kochte vor Wut. Er betrat das Vorzimmer, dann erstarrte er.

„M-Mum... das... das ist... H-Harry...", murmelte er und bemerkte, dass er außer seinem Mund kein Körperteil bewegen konnte.

„Ja, Liebling, dein Cousin beschloss, uns zu besuchen. Ist das nicht wundervoll?" Petunia schenkte ihrem Sohn ein breites Lächeln. „Dudley, geh hinaus und hole Harrys Koffer herein!"

„Waaaas?", fragte der Junge mit großen Augen.

„Oh, das braucht er nicht, Tante Petunia, ich habe keine Koffer", sagte Harry bescheiden. „Aber danke trotzdem. Könnte ich etwas zum Abendessen haben? Wie... altes Brot?"

„Altes Brot? Aber Harry!" Seine Tante schlug die Hände zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf in Unglauben. „Du bist doch unser Gast, mein Lieber. Du verdienst..." In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Sie öffnete die Eingangstür und erblickte den Pizzajungen. „...die größte Pfefferoni-Curry-Pizza, die du je gesehen hast, Harry, Liebling."

„Huch?" Dudley schaute seine Mutter an. Sie muss verrückt geworden sein. SEINE Pizza Harry geben? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das könnte unmöglich ihm passieren, oder?

Etwa eine Stunde später schlief Harry bereits im kleinsten Schlafzimmer und träumte von Ginny: Sie trug ein hübsches, weißes Kleid, das irgendwie im Kerzenlicht der Großen Halle in Hogwarts glitzerte. Musik kam von irgendwo her – sie war bezaubernd, genauso wie Ginny.

Harry lächelte in sein Kissen. Er fühlte sich glücklich. Wirklich glücklich.

* * *

Er wachte nicht auf, als sich die Eingangstür öffnete und ein sehr müder Vernon Dursley hereinkam.

Dudley rannte zu seinem Vater mit der Absicht, sich bei seinem Dad über seine Mutter zu beschweren, die es gewagt hatte, seine Pizza Harry zu überlassen. Als er seinen Mund öffnete, um eine Tirade zu beginnen, betrat Petunia das Vorzimmer, schoss einen _„Sei-still-und-geh-zurück-um-‚The-Great-Humberto'-anzusehen-_Blick" in seine Richtung. Dudley beschloss, dass es keinen Grund mehr gab, seiner Mutter in die Quere zu kommen, also ging er wieder. Seltsamerweise konnte er aber an diesem Abend seinem Lieblingsprogramm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

„Was ist passiert, Petunia?", fragte Vernon mit einem gelangweilten Ausdruck auf seinem plumpen Gesicht. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass seine Frau ihrem geliebten Dudley jemals etwas verwehrte.

„Komm, gehen wir nach draußen." Sie nahm ihn am Arm und führte ihn in den Garten. „Du setzt dich besser nieder."

Vernon hob seine Augenbrauen. Das war nicht Petunias Art, so mit ihm zu reden. Aber er tat trotzdem, was sie gesagt hatte.

Seine Ehefrau setzte sich auch auf die Gartenbank.

„Raus mit der Sprache, Petunia."

Sie seufzte. „Harry ist zurück, Vernon."

„Was?" Mr. Dursley machte ein Gesicht wie jemand, der gerade einen Salamander geschluckt hatte.

„Er ist zurückgekommen... aber nur für ein paar Wochen, sagt er", antwortete Petunia. „Er musste diese... diese _Schule... _für kurze Zeit verlassen."

„Sie verlassen?" Vernon sah immer noch aus, als ob er mindestens vier Salamander geschluckt hatte, die sich nun gegenseitig in seinem Bauch jagten. „Warum?"

„Er ist... er ist auf der Flucht."

„Auf der Flucht?" Mr. Dursley riss den Mund auf. „Genau das brauchen wir jetzt: den verdammten hokus-pokus-besessenen Sohn deiner verdammten Schwester, der vor jemandem flieht! Hat er in dieser... _Schule... _etwas verbrochen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Petunia zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe es nicht gewagt, ihn danach zu fragen. Erinnerst du dich daran, was er uns vor anderthalb Jahren gesagt hatte, bevor er mit seinem... Patenonkel gegangen ist?"

Vernons Miene verdüsterte sich. „Er hat uns bedroht. Er sagt, er würde uns in... Salamander verwandeln?"

„Nein, haarige Nacktschnecken, Vernon, aber egal. Er könnte uns sogar in Mistkäfer verwandeln, weißt du... und darum habe ich beschlossen, _extrem nett _zu ihm zu sein."

„Extrem... nett...?"

„Jaah...", seufzte sie. „Vielleicht ändert er dann seine Meinung wegen dieser ‚Auge um Auge'-Sache... Er könnte uns vielleicht sogar verzeihen, Vernon."

„Ich brauche sein Verzeihen nicht, Petunia!" Er hob die Stimme. „Dieser Junge ist ein..." Petunia schloss ihre Hand über den Mund ihres Ehemannes.

„Ja, das ist er, aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, wozu er fähig ist. Also MÜSSEN wir nett zu ihm sein. Es ist egal, wie schwer es auch ist, und es ist egal, dass wir unserem kleinen Dudders weh tun könnten, das ist der EINZIGE Weg, Harry von unseren guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Verstehst du das, Vernon?"

Mr. Dursley nickte. Seine Frau hatte Recht. Wenn sie nicht als Erdwürmer aufwachen wollten, mussten sie ihren Neffen zufrieden stellen.

„Er wird Diddys Zimmer bekommen, und Dudley das kleinste Schlafzimmer. Ist das in Ordnung?", fragte er seine Frau.

Petunia nickte. „Das ist ein guter Start, Vernon. Und vergiss nicht: Immer lächeln!"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einem Klopfen am Fenster geweckt. Es war Hedwig mit einem Brief.

Er ließ sie herein und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

_Liebster Harry,_

_Dumbledore hat uns gesagt, dass du weg musstest. Ich war traurig, aber ich verstehe, dass es die einzige Chance war, dich vor den Journalisten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Stell dir vor, sie sind immer noch hier! Sie haben Zelte mitgebracht und ihre Lager aufgeschlagen und machen Interviews mit so vielen Leuten wie möglich. Draco Malfoy hat große Bereitschaft gezeigt, dich so oft wie möglich zu verunglimpfen. Und Snape natürlich auch. Ich weiß nicht, ob du diese Artikel gelesen hast, aber ich schätze, dass du das nicht getan hast. Deine Muggel-Verwandten kaufen keine _Hexenwoche, _kein_ Winkelgassen-Journal _und keine_ Hogsmeade Times, _oder? _

_Dumbledore hat uns gesagt, dass er schon eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, die Reporter loszuwerden. Hagrid nimmt an dieser Aktion teil, aber ich weiß noch nicht, was es sein wird._

_Stell dir vor, Rita Kimmkorn ist auch gekommen. Sie – und all die anderen Journalisten – waren sehr enttäuscht, als sie herausfanden, dass du gegangen bist. Dumbledore hat ihnen nicht gesagt, wohin du gegangen bist, also mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist in Sicherheit._

_Gestern habe ich einen Brief von Sirius bekommen. Er beglückwünschte mich, weil ich bald ein Teil eurer Familie werde. Er ist so nett!_

_Bitte antworte mir bald, ich will wissen, wie es dir geht!_

_Mach dir keine Sorgen, dem Baby und mir geht es gut._

_In Liebe_

_Deine Ginny_

_PS: Oh, ich habe es fast vergessen: Ron und Hermine gehen jetzt miteinander! Nun, was denkst du? Ich bin glücklich! Wir geben eine großartige Familie zusammen: Potters, Weasleys und Grangers! Cool, nicht wahr?_

Harry lächelte. Er nahm einen Kugelschreiber (er hatte seine Federn in Hogwarts gelassen) und schrieb Ginny eine Antwort und zwei andere Briefe: einen an Ron und den anderen an Hermine.

Er war froh, dass sich seine zwei besten Freunde gefunden hatten. Zwischen ihnen war schon seit langer, langer Zeit etwas gewesen...

Harry zog seine Robe an und ging die Treppe hinunter. Er war bereit für eine Attacke von Onkel Vernon.

Aber, dachte er, wenn sein Onkel ihn hinausschmeißen wollte, hätte er das schon lange getan, oder?

Na ja, man konnte Vernon Dursley nie gut genug kennen.

Als er die Küche betrat, sprangen drei Leute von ihren Sesseln hoch.

Dudley und Tante Petunia lächelten gezwungen. Wie seltsam.

Harry wandte sich zu seinem Onkel und erwartete ein böses Grinsen und Worte wie: „Schön, dich zu sehen, Harry, die Tür ist da lang!"

Aber nichts in der Richtung passierte.

Onkel Vernon trug ebenfalls ein dummes Lächeln zur Schau. „Komm, mein Junge, nimm doch Platz", sagte er mit einer theatralischen Stimme.

Harry dachte, er hörte nicht mehr gut. Onkel Vernon – der _nett _zu ihm war? Das musste das Ende der Welt bedeuten!

„Ähm, guten Morgen zusammen", murmelte Harry und setzte sich an das äußerste Ende des Tisches.

„Was tust du so weit weg von uns, mein Junge?", fragte Vernon. „Komm, setz dich hier hin." Er zeigte mit dem Finger an den Kopf des Tisches.

„Entschuldigung?" Harry zwinkerte. Er musste immer noch schlafen, und das musste ein Traum sein, sagte er sich selbst.

„Von nun an wird das dein Platz am Tisch sein, mein Junge." Der Onkel gab ihm ein riesiges Lächeln.

„Fühlst du dich auch gut, Onkel Vernon?", fragte Harry. „Dudley, schlag mich!"

„Oh, das würde ich niemals wagen!", protestierte der blonde Junge.

„Die Rühreier werden kalt, wenn wir nicht bald zu essen beginnen", sagte Tante Petunia. „Wie viele Eier hättest du denn gerne, Harry, Liebling? Drei? Vier?"

Harry schloss seine Augen. Das musste sicher ein Traum sein. Tante Petunia – die ihn fragte, ob er _essen wollte? _Blödsinn! Seiner Tante hatte es immer gefallen, ihn hungern zu lassen! Was war diese plötzliche Bekehrung?

„Öh, nur eines, bitte", antwortete er. „Ich will Dudley nicht zu Tode hungern lassen wegen mir!"

„Oh, welch ein nobles Herz er hat, Vernon!" Tante Petunia begann zu schluchzen.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung, darf ich etwas fragen?", begann Harry.

„Natürlich, mein Junge, frag nur!" Onkel Vernon nickte.

„Ist das... ist das der Ligusterweg Nummer 4? Der _wirkliche _Ligusterweg Nummer 4? Seit ihr meine _wirkliche _Tante, mein Onkel und mein Cousin oder ist das nur ein Trick von Voldemort?"

Vernon und Petunia tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

„Aber natürlich sind wir die Echten, mein Junge!", sagte Mr. Dursley. „Warum hast du Zweifel?"

„Wer ist Voldemort?", unterbrach Dudley.

„Sei still, Dudley!", brüllten Vernon und Petunia ihren Sohn an, der zusammenzuckte. Nie, niemals in den siebzehn Jahren seines Lebens hatten sie ihn so behandelt! Das schrie nach Rache!

„Na ja, Voldemort, auch Du-weißt-schon-wer oder Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist der böse Dunkle Lord, der meine Eltern umgebracht hat", erklärte Harry. „Er wurde vor drei Jahren wiederbelebt, von den Knochen seines Vaters, dem Fleisch seines Dieners und meinem Blut."

„Deinem... deinem Blut?" Dudley wurde so weiß wie ein Blatt Papier.

Harry nickte. „Es war schrecklich. Ich musste... Aber warum interessiert ihr euch für das alles? Ihr habt euch doch nie für meine Probleme interessiert."

„Aber das tun wir doch, Junge, das tun wir!", erklärte Onkel Vernon.

„Ja, solange du uns nicht in Nacktschnecken verwandelst!", murmelte Dudley.

„Sei still, Dudley!", schrieen seine Eltern.

_Also deshalb sind sie so nett zu mir!, _dachte Harry. _Sie fürchten sich. Sie fürchten sich zu Tode... _Er lächelte innerlich. Vielleicht würden seine kleinen ‚Ferien' mit den Dursleys gar nicht so schrecklich sein.

* * *

**A/N: **Ich hoffe, ihr mochtet es! Für mich war es unendlicher Spaß, böse zu Dudley zu sein! Bitte reviewt!! 


	10. Die Bedrohung durch Millicent

**Disclaimer: **siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N: **Dieses Kapitel ist nicht gebetat worden, da Sanny zur Zeit in Griechenland ist. Also wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten! Und jetzt zu den Reviewantworten.

**Mandy Rosalie:** Jepp, Dudley ist definitiv zurückgeblieben. Er sollte mindestens 17 sein, vielleicht auch schon 18. (J.K.R. hat nirgends erwähnt, wann sein Geburtstag ist.)

**Shila848:** Ob du Recht behalten wirst?? Einfach weiterlesen!

**Torence:** Gut, da bin ich froh, dass du die deutsche Version noch weiterliest, denn das würde für mich einen Reviewer weniger bedeuten (und ich bin süchig nach Reviews!!) Hm, und du hast Recht, an einen verrückten Voldie kommt einfach nichts und niemand ran! #g#

**Blackgirl: **Hey, danke vielmals. Auf die Geburt musst du leider noch etwas warten, vorher passiert noch soooo viel, das kannst du mir glauben!

**Samantha Potter:** Hey, deine Art zu schreiben stört mich nicht wirklich, ich kann ja alles in Word kopieren und dort in Großbuchstaben umwandeln. Nur frage ich mich, ob das nicht für dich umständlich ist?? Und bei allem Respekt, wer Dudley und Harry zusammen bringen will... #Grusel.#

**Andrea1984:** Tja, die Dursleys denken auch, sie wären die schlausten. Haha, solche Obermuggel! Und du hast sicher Recht, das Harry-Versum ist so komplex und die Autoren (ich spreche hier eigentlich nur von mir) sind schon so fanfiction-geschädigt, dass sie alle Tatsachen durcheinander bringen und irgendwann draufkommen, dass nix mehr so ist, wie J.K.R. das erfunden hat. Aber wie auch immer, wenn der Halbblutprinz erst mal fertig (und vor allem veröffentlicht) ist, ist sowieso alles gaaaanz anders...

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

**Die Bedrohung durch Millicent **

* * *

Die nächsten Tage waren wahrscheinlich die besten, die Harry jemals im Ligusterweg verbracht hatte. Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley waren bereit, alles für ihn zu tun – doch er fragte niemals um etwas. (Sie tolerierten es sogar, wenn er in seinen Schulroben durch das Haus spazierte.) Er wusste, dass die plötzliche Freundlichkeit der Dursley-Familie nur aus einem Grund existierte: aus ihrer Angst vor ihm.

Für drei oder vier Tage fand er die Situation ziemlich amüsant. Er schrieb sogar seinen Freunden, seinem Patenonkel und seiner Verlobten, wie gut er von seinen Verwandten behandelt wurde. Ron schickte ihm eine Antwort, in der er ihm sagte, dass er jede Sekunde seines ‚neuen Lebens' nutzen sollte, um Dudley alles heimzuzahlen – ihn so viel wie möglich arbeiten lassen und ihn so schlimme Dinge wie möglich tun zu lassen. Ron schickte ihm sogar eine Liste mit seinen besten Ideen (seine Zwillingsbrüder fügten ihre eigenen Gedanken der Liste hinzu):

Zuallererst lass ihn die Toilette putzen – wenn möglich mit blanken Händen.

_Danach sag ihm, dass er schrecklich stinkt und lass ihn das Auto waschen – und sich selbst._

_Lass ihn die Hecke trimmen, sodass sie Schloss Hogwarts ähnelt._

_Lass ihn fünf Mal am Tag dein Zimmer reinigen._

_Lass ihn nicht fernsehen, aber erzähl ihm immer, wie toll die letzte Episode von Pokemon war, sodass er grün vor Neid wird._

_Iss wunderbare Kuchen vor seinen Augen, aber gib ihm nichts ab._

_Und zuletzt, wenn er ins Bett gehen will, sag ihm, er soll wach bleiben und seine Augen wegen der möglicherweise angreifenden Dementoren und der Journalisten offen halten._

Als Harry den Brief gelesen hatte, konnte er nicht anders, er musste einfach lachen. Er fühlte eine große Versuchung, die verschiedenen Punkte auf der Liste an seinem Cousin auszuprobieren, aber schließlich gewann sein gutes Herz die Überhand über den kleinen Kobold in ihm, der ihn anstacheln wollte, Dudley zu ärgern.

Er bekam auch einen Brief von Hermine, die ihm schrieb, nicht auf die Weasley-Jungs zu hören, weil sie so unglaublich kindisch waren. Harry lächelte. Die gute, alte Herms, sie wollte immer, dass die Leute wie sie waren: absolut perfekt und überhaupt nicht kindisch. Aber sie schien immer eines zu vergessen: dass sich Jungs später entwickelten als Mädchen.

Sein Patenonkel schrieb ihm von seinem Job mit Arthur Weasley (es ist ihnen endlich gelungen, Lucius Malfoy einzufangen – sie fanden eine Unzahl illegaler Objekte dunkler Magie in seinem Haus). Sirius richtete auch Seidenschnabels Grüße aus.

Harry bekam auch Post von Ginny. Das Mädchen versicherte ihm ihre unendliche Liebe. Sie berichtete sogar über die neuesten Entwicklungen der Journalisten. Sie schrieb, dass Rita Kimmkorn schlimmer denn je war, da sie Leute herumkommandierte und solche Sachen. _(Wenn Hermine sie nur niemals frei gelassen hätte! Und du weißt, Harry, ich bin mir sicher, dass es Draco war, der ihr als erstes von unserem Baby erzählt hat. Sie hätte es sonst niemals herausgefunden.)_

_Nun, natürlich... Draco. Wer sonst? _Harry grübelte herum, als er zum Mittagessen nach unten ging. (Tante Petunia kochte sein Lieblingsgericht und machte ihm Sirupkuchen.)

Die Familie war gerade dabei, sich am Tisch niederzulassen – Harry nahm immer noch den Kopf des Tisches in Anspruch! – als es an der Tür klingelte.

„Dudley, geh und öffne die Tür!", wies seine Mutter an.

„Lass Harry die Tür öffnen gehen!"

„Rede nicht zurück, Dudley!" Vernon schaute seinen Sohn böse an.

„Ich gehe gerne", unterbrach Harry und stand auf.

„Danke, Liebling. So ein höflicher, kleiner Gentleman!", trällerte Petunia, als Harry die Küche verließ und die Eingangstüre öffnete.

„Millicent!", schrie er.

Ja, es war Millicent Bulstrode, die auf der _Welcome _Türmatte stand. „Harry!", rief sie und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung. „Oh, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst! Dumbledore sagte, dass du bald zurückkommen würdest, aber ich konnte nicht so lange warten, mein geliebter Held!" Sie drückte ihn immer noch so sehr, dass er fast erwürgt wurde.

„Danke für ... deinen Besuch ... Millicent", murmelte er und hatte zu kämpfen, um sich aus den Armen des Mädchens zu schälen. Es war keine leichte Aufgabe.

Als es ihm endlich gelang, einen halben Meter von Millicent wegzukommen, betrat ein sehr neugieriger Dudley das Vorzimmer und spähte über Harrys Schulter, um zu sehen, wer gekommen war.

Es war ein Mädchen ... ein Mädchen, das ... genauso aussah wie er. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, sein Mund stand offen und er brachte kein einziges Wort hervor. Er war fasziniert.

„Dein Cousin?", fragte Millicent.

„Äh, ja", murmelte Harry. „Millicent, das ist Dudley, Dudley, das ist Millicent."

„Hi", sagte das Mädchen mit breitem Grinsen.

„Erfreut ... erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen", stammelte Dudley.

„Ähm, willst du mich nicht hineinbitten, Harry?", fragte Millicent.

„Oh, natürlich", sagte Harry.

„Fühl dich wie zu Hause", fügte Dudley hinzu, der endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Danke." Millicent lächelte, ohne den dicken Jungen zu beachten – ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gehörte Harry – zu Harrys und Dudleys größtem Bedauern.

* * *

„Also, du bist eine Freundin von unserem Harry?", fragte Petunia höflich nach dem Abendessen. (Millicent schien tatsächlich einen größeren Appetit zu haben als Dudley.)

„Na ja, so in der Art." Das Mädchen grinste dümmlich. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Mrs. Dursley, Harry und ich haben uns nie etwas aus dem anderen gemacht ... bis vor einer Woche."

_Warum hast du nicht hinzugefügt, dass ich mir immer noch nichts aus dir mache? Warum? _Harry seufzte innerlich.

„Verstehe." Petunia nickte. „Bist du in der selben Klasse wie Harry, Millicent?"

„Nee. Er ist ein Gryffindor, ich bin eine Slytherin", sagte das Mädchen faktenbezogen, als ob es für die Dursleys offensichtlich wäre, wie die Häuser in Hogwarts hießen.

„Er ist ein was und du bist eine was?", unterbrach Dudley.

„Hogwarts – die _Schule, _du weißt schon – hat vier Häuser", erklärte Harry. „Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Es gibt einen Sprechenden Hut, der die Schüler am Anfang ihres ersten Jahres in die Häuser einteilt."

„Genau." Millicent nickte. „Ich wünschte, du wärest auch ein Slytherin, Harry!" Sie seufzte.

_Du hast keine Ahnung, wie nahe ich dran war, einer zu werden!, _dachte Harry.

„Erzähl uns mehr über die Schule!" Petunia spielte, interessiert zu sein. „Wir sind so neugierig, nicht wahr, Vernon?"

„Huch?", fragte ihr Ehemann. Petunia stupste ihn unsanft an. „Oh, sicher", antwortete er schnell.

„Was wollt ihr wissen?", fragte Harry. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass die Dursleys ihn nach seiner Schule fragten. Es war schon immer ein Tabuthema im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 gewesen.

„Würden Sie gerne etwas über Harrys Heldentaten erfahren, Mrs. Dursley?", begann Millicent.

Onkel Vernon sah mit interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Heldentaten? Welche Heldentaten?" Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein knochiger Neffe irgend etwas Heldenhaftes tun könnte. Tatsächlich hatte das Wort ‚Heldentat' für Vernon Dursley eine ganz andere Bedeutung als für durchschnittliche Leute. Er dachte, dass wirklicher Heldenmut bedeutete, fähig zu sein, mit einem idiotischen Neffen zusammenzuleben, der eigentlich Zaubererblut in seinen Venen hatte.

„Welche Heldentaten?" Millicent lachte (und sah dabei noch hässlicher aus als normalerweise). „Na ja, natürlich gehören dazu, Lord Ihr-wisst-schon-wem im ersten Jahr gegenüberzustehen und ihn zu schlagen, Ginny Weasley (als sie den Namen erwähnte, sah sie angeekelt aus) vor dem König der Schlangen zu retten, das Trimagische Turnier als jüngster Teilnehmer zu gewinnen, Lord Ihr-wisst-schon-wem wieder gegenüberzustehen, sich mit ihm zu duellieren und zu überleben, Sirius Black zu helfen, Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf letztes Jahr noch einmal zu bekämpfen... na ja, was noch?" Sie grübelte. „Äh, natürlich war er der jüngste Quidditchspieler seit einem Jahrhundert, und der Talentierteste im Besenfliegen auch ... und, ja, er kämpfte und überlistete einen Ungarischen-Hornschwanz-Drachen, er rettete Ron und Fleurs Schwester vor den Meermenschen, wobei er seine führende Position im Turnier gefährdete ... und, ähm, ja, ich schätze, das ist alles."

Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley schauten das Mädchen für satte vier Minuten an, ohne zu sprechen, während Harry wünschte, er könnte in diesem Moment disapparieren. Schade, dass sie noch nicht gelernt hatten, wie man so etwas macht.

„Hast du ... hast du diese Sachen wirklich gemacht, Harry?" Sein Cousin war der Erste, der seine Stimme wiederfand.

„Jaah ... aber ich war niemals allein. Meine Freunde halfen mir."

„Ah, er ist schon wieder bescheiden." Millicent grinste. „Als er den Dunklen Lord im vierten Jahr gegenüber stand, war er alleine ... na ja, er wurde vom toten Körper von Cedric Diggory begleitet. Richtig, Harry?"

„Richtig", seufzte der Junge. Von seiner sogenannten Familie verehrt zu werden war das Letzte, das er brauchte. Na ja, das Vorletzte – weil Millicent Bulstrode, die ihm schmeichelte, war das ALLERLETZTE, das er wollte.

„Ja, Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, Ihr Neffe ist ein wahrer Held!" Millicent seufzte und schlang einen Arm um den armen Harry. „Und er ist soooo wundervoll!"

_Oh nein! _Harry rollte seine Augen.

„DU bist wundervoll, Millicent!", platzte Dudley heraus.

Für eine Sekunde wanderten aller Augen zu ihm. Hatten sie richtig gehört? Hatte Duddymatz – _ihr _Duddymatz – ein _Mädchen _wundervoll genannt? Unmöglich.

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf und redete sich ein, dass sie die Worte ihres Sohnes falsch interpretiert hatte. Dudley konnte kein Mädchen mögen, das eine _von diesen Leuten _war! Sie zitterte bei dem Gedanken. Eine hokus-pokus-praktizierende Person im Haus zu haben war genug ... aber zwei waren zu viel!

„Na ja, Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, ich muss jetzt gehen." Millicent stand auf.

„Gott sei Dank!", seufzte Harry.

„Huch?" Das Mädchen wandte sich ihm zu.

„Uh, ich sagte wie schade!", korrigierte sich Harry.

„Ich weiß, dass du wünschtest, dass ich bleiben könnte, aber ich kam nur kurz vorbei, um zu sehen, wie es dir geht. Wenn ich noch länger bleibe, wird meine Abwesenheit in der Schule bemerkt werden. Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts."

Harry nickte, seine Augen funkelten vor Freude.

„Ähm, und wie wirst du zurückkommen?", fragte er.

„Den selben Weg, auf dem ich gekommen bin", antwortete das Mädchen. „Durch den Kamin von Mrs. Figg." Bei diesem Statement tauschten Vernon und Petunia verwirrte Blicke aus. _Ist Mrs. Figg auch eine von ihnen?_

„Woher weißt du von Mrs. Figg?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Oh, ich habe eine Diskussion von Ginny und Neville mitbekommen, und sie haben diese alte Hexe erwähnt."

„Nenne sie nicht so!" Harry schaute sie böse an. „Sie verdient mehr Respekt."

„Ja, ja, sicher." Millicent lächelte. „Werd' nicht gleich böse auf mich, Schätzchen, okay?"

„War Mrs. Figg nicht überrascht, dich aus ihrem Kamin kommen zu sehen?"

„Nur ein bisschen. Sie sagte, sie hatte erwartet, dass dich ein paar Leute besuchen wollten."

„Verstehe. Komm, ich bringe dich hinaus", sagte Harry.

„Und ich begleite dich zu Mrs. Figgs Haus, okay?", bot Dudley an.

„Dudley..." Vernon wollte Dudley davon abraten.

„Lass ihn gehen, Onkel." Harry lächelte. Er wollte Millicent so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

Also machten sich Dudley und Millicent auf den Weg zum Haus der alten Arabella Figg, das nur dreihundert Meter entfernt war.

„Ähm, magst du Pokemon, Millicent?", fragte der Junge, der keine Ahnung hatte, worüber er mit ihr reden sollte.

„Was?" Das Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist das etwas, das Muggel tun?"

„Oh, egal." Dudley presste seine Lippen zusammen. _Ich hab's vermasselt, ich hab's vermasselt!_

„Oh, na ja, wir sind da", sagte Millicent, als sie am Tor zu Mrs. Figgs Garten ankamen. „Willst du mit hinein kommen und zusehen, wie ich gehe? Ich nehme an, du hast so etwas wie das noch nie zuvor gesehen."

„Na ja, so etwas hab ich eigentlich doch schon gesehen." Dudley zuckte die Achseln. „Aber warum nicht?"

Bevor sie das Haus betraten, streckte er seine Hand aus und nahm Millicents. „Ähm, Milli, ich muss dir etwas sagen..."

„Ja? Was?"

„Ich ... ich mag dich, schätze ich."

Das Mädchen schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Du dummer Muggel! Hast du gedacht, ich würde dir jemals Aufmerksamkeit schenken? Blödsinn! Es gibt viele Gründe, warum ich das nicht tun würde."

„Und die wären...?", murmelte Dudley und wurde rot.

„Zuerst: Du bist hässlich und fett! Nummer zwei: Du kannst Harry in keinerlei Hinsicht das Wasser reichen! Er ist schlank, sieht gut aus, ist sexy, voller Magie, mutig, intelligent, potent..."

„Potent? Was meinst du damit?" Dudley machte ein Gesicht wie ein Esel.

„Was?" Das Mädchen grinste. „Du hast keine Ahnung, warum er die Schule verlassen musste, oder?"

„Nein." Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum?"

„Weil er Ginny Weasley geschwängert und Hogwarts einen furchtbaren Skandal beschert hat, darum!"

„Ge-geschwängert?" Der Junge begann, eher wie ein Affe auszusehen als wie ein Esel.

„Er machte sie schwanger!", sagte Millicent. „Bist du wirklich so dumm oder tust du nur so?"

„Ähm ... egal." Er versuchte zu lächeln. „Wollen wir nicht reingehen?"

Sie betraten Mrs. Figgs Haus. Die alte Dame streckte Schuhe für ihre Kätzchen, als sie ankamen. „Sie gehen so bald schon wieder, Ms. Bulstrode?" Sie sah auf.

„Ja. Ich muss", sagte sie, griff nach einem kleinen Kästchen auf dem Kaminsims und nahm eine Handvoll glitzernden Puders.

Dudley sah mit dem größten Interesse zu.

„Tschüss, Dudley." Das Mädchen warf das Puder ins Feuer und sagte: „Hogwarts!"

In der nächsten Sekunde war sie verschwunden.

Mrs. Figg musterte Dudleys dummen Gesichtsausdruck. „Raffinierte Art zu reisen, nicht wahr?"

„Wie ... wie heißt das Glitzerzeug?", fragte der Junge.

„Flohpuder", sagte die alte Frau. „Du kannst damit durch Kamine reisen. Vor fünfhundert Jahren gewann es den ersten Preis beim Wettbewerb der raffiniertesten Erfindungen."

„Verstehe." Der Junge seufzte und war schon dabei, wieder zu gehen, als die ältere Dame ihn zurückhielt.

„Du siehst extrem unglücklich aus, mein Junge. Wo liegt das Problem?"

„Was?" Dudley drehte sich um. „Ich schätze, ich bin verliebt."

„Oh, ein guter Grund, um traurig zu sein", kicherte Mrs. Figg. „Ist es die junge Dame, die soeben gegangen ist, die Glückliche?"

„Glücklich? Nein, Harry ist glücklich, weil sie liebt ihn – aber ich habe keine Ahnung warum." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Millicent wird mich wohl nie mögen ... sie sagte, ich sei fett und hässlich."

_Ein Esel schilt den anderen Langohr, _dachte Arabella mit einem Lächeln. „Nun gut, eines ist sicher, mein Junge: Harry liebt dieses Mädchen nicht. Er liebt eine andere."

„Diese Ginny, die mit seinem kleinen Bastard schwanger ist?"

„Ja. Sie ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen. Ich hoffe, dass sie zusammen sehr glücklich werden."

Dudley antwortete nicht. Er hoffte nie, dass Harry glücklich sein würde – und jetzt wünschte er es ihm noch weniger als je zuvor.

Aber ER sollte glücklich sein. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben dachte er nicht mehr über Videos, Mountainbikes und Essen, Essen, Essen als Quellen des Glücks. Nein.

Zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben dachte er, dass nur die Liebe ihn glücklich machen könnte. Millicent Bulstrodes Liebe, um genau zu sein.

* * *

Dudley ging nicht geradewegs nach Hause. Er ging hinaus, versteckte sich hinter einem Baum und wartete. Er wusste, dass die alte Mrs. Figg das Haus bald verlassen würde, um einen kurzen Spaziergang zu machen – sie machte jeden Tag einen kurzen Spaziergang, um ihre Gliedmaßen ein bisschen zu strecken.

Jetzt wusste Dudley, dass die alte Krähe eigentlich eine Hexe war. Sie musste es sein. Es kam ihm gar nicht in den Sinn, sie darüber zu fragen, aber er war sich sicher, dass die verrückte, katzenvernarrte Arabella _eine von ihnen _sein musste. Sonst würde sie ja wohl kaum Flohpulver besitzen, oder?

Als er sah, dass die ältere Frau das Haus verließ – alleine, sie nahm keine ihrer Katzen mit – schlich Dudley zur Tür. Zu seiner größten Überraschung war sie nicht verschlossen.

_Gut, gut, gut, du alte Hexe, du solltest der Ehrlichkeit der Leute nicht _so _sehr vertrauen! _Er grinste und trat ein.

Er ging schnurstracks zum Kamin. Nicht einmal Barney und Fred waren zu sehen, die sich gegenseitig um seine Knöchel herum jagten.

Die Möglichkeit, das zu probieren, was er wollte, stand für ihn jetzt offen. Er musste nur in diese Schule gehen, Millicent sagen, dass er nicht so ein Stümper war, wie sie ihn zu sein glaubte, und sie würde sofort in seine offenen Arme fallen. Er würde sie fragen, ob sie seine Frau werden möchte (und sich nicht darüber kümmern, was seine Eltern von Muggel-Hexen-Ehen hielten), und mit ihr zum Ligusterweg zurückkehren. Es war so leicht – in der Theorie.

Er nahm eine Handvoll funkelnden Puders, warf es ins Feuer (Das Feuer nicht auszumachen, bevor man das Haus verlässt, ist sehr unumsichtig, oder?) und sagte:

„Hogw... Ihr verdammten Katzen!" Er wollte Barney treten, dafür, dass er ihm das Bein zerkratzt hatte, aber dazu hatte er keine Zeit mehr.

Er wurde in die Flammen gezogen.

* * *

**Ü/N:** Bitte reviewt!


	11. Die Verschwörung

**Ü/N:** Danke für die Reviews!!

**Shila848:** Millicent ist wahrscheinlich deshalb in den Ligusterweg gekommen, weil sie 1. wusste, wo sie hin musste, und 2. nichts Böses beabsichtigt. Denke ich zumindest. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**Taetzchen:** Tja, wo wird Dudley landen?? Ich sag (noch) nichts, einfach weiterlesen! Und zur allgemeinen Information: Ein Update gibt's jedes Wochenende! Das heißt, ich poste meistens am Samstag, also sollte das Kapitel spätestens am Sonntag online sein.

**Mandy Rosalie:** Die Sache mit Millicent... Im Grunde weiß doch niemand etwas über sie, also warum kann sie nicht eine Tratschtante sein?? Oh, und ich denke, dass die britischen Kamine groß genug sind, sodass auch Dudley locker hindurchkommt. Einfach weiterlesen... ;-)

**Marco:** Was? Dudley kommt nicht in Hogwarts an? Hmm... Als Vorab-Information: Du hast teilweise Recht. Warum teilweise?? Sag ich nicht! Lol. Einfach weiterlesen...

**Andrea1984: **Ach ja? Dudley und Millicent??? Also, ich sag hier jetzt nix mehr dazu...

**Torence: **Hey, da du ja weißt, wie's weiter geht, brauche ich wohl kaum für die anderen spoilern, oder? ;-) Ja, ja, Dudley und die liebe Liebe... #lach#

**Phoenixfeder: **Hmm, so viele Fragen... und ich kann keine beantworten, da du dann zu viel weißt. Tut mir Leid. Aber auf einige deiner Fragen gibt es bereits in diesem Kapitel eine Antwort. Und danke für das Lob!

So, wieder mal bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht jemanden vergessen habe... Falls doch, bitte verzeiht mir!!

Und weiter geht's mit einem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 11

Die Verschwörung

* * *

Nicht viel später fiel Dudley aus einem Kamin in einem ziemlich dunklen Raum. Er stand auf, überprüfte, ob er noch in einem Stück war und sah sich um.

Er musste in einem Kerker oder in einem Keller gelandet sein, weil es gruselig und düster war. Er entfernte sich vom Kamin, bis er fühlte, wie ihn etwas an der Schulter berührte.

„Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh!", schrie er und drehte sich um. Es war bloß eine Lanze in der Hand einer alten Ritterrüstung. Er strich sich über die Stirn und drehte sich nach rechts. In diesem Moment erblickte er eine Hand, die auf einem Tisch lag. Aber es war kein Körper da, dem diese Hand gehören musste.

Er war nahe dran, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

_Wo zur Hölle bin ich? _dachte er. _Ist das dieses berühmte Hogwarts? _Er war sich sicher, dass es das nicht sein konnte. _Na gut, egal, was dieser Ort auch ist, ich sehe lieber zu, dass ich hier so schnell wie möglich raus komme! _sagte er sich selbst.

Er spähte aus dem Raum und sah ein Geschäft mit den furchtbarsten Dingen, die er je gesehen hatte. Gut, das war Hogwarts sicher nicht.

Zu seiner größten Erleichterung war kein Verkäufer in Sicht. Er konnte das Geschäft verlassen, ohne bemerkt zu werden.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er durch den Raum zur Tür. (Man stelle sich mal vor: Dudley auf Zehenspitzen!)

Als er nach draußen ging, war das Erste, das er sah, eine sehr schmale Gasse mit einem Schild auf der gegenüberliegenden Mauer, das ihm verriet, dass er in der Nokturngasse war.

Er sah sich sorgsam um. Der Ort war zum Fürchten. Auf der anderen Seite der Gasse sah er eine alte und sehr hässliche Hexe, die verrottendes Fleisch auf einer Waage abwog. Der Gestank war grässlich, aber Dudley konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es nun die Hexe war oder das Fleisch, das so stank. Vielleicht beides.

Er wollte links abbiegen und stieß in einen Mann, der eine Sense trug.

„OOOaaaa!", schrie er und rannte die Straße hinunter, in festem Glauben, dass ihn der Mann aufschlitzen wollte. Es war ihm egal, in welche Richtung er lief, und er beachtete auch die Schilder an den Wänden nicht, sondern rannte, rannte, rannte... bis er über einen Besen auf dem Boden stolperte.

Er prallte mit seinem Gesicht hart auf und konnte Blut in seinem Mund schmecken. Er wollte nicht aufsehen, er wollte gar nichts sehen. _Lasst mich allein, lasst mich allein, ihr alle, bitte! _Er zitterte, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen dicklichen Händen und versuchte, die restliche Welt auszuschließen. Zuerst bemerkte er nicht einmal, wie vier Hände nach ihm griffen und ihm in eine stehende Position verhalfen.

„Hey, hör auf damit!", sagte eine Stimme. „Schämst du dich nicht? Ein großer Junge wie du, der wie ein vier Jahre altes Mädchen schluchzt?"

„Verspotte ihn nicht, George, siehst du nicht, wie geschockt der arme Kerl ist?"

_„Armer Kerl?" _Der andere lachte. „Aber Fred, die Dursleys sind wahrscheinlich reicher als die Malfoys!"

Als er den Namen Dursley hörte, nahm Dudley die Hände vom Gesicht und öffnete die Augen. Das Erste, das er sah, waren vier Augen, die ihn musterten.

„Wow, George, das ist ja wirklich der Dursley-Junge!", schrie die Stimme, die zu dem Augenpaar auf der linken Seite gehörte.

„Natürlich ist er es!", lachte der andere. „Bist verloren gegangen, Diddy? Brauchst vielleicht ein paar Süßigkeiten?"

Das war der Augenblick, da Dudley realisierte, wem er gegenüber stand. Die zwei Jungen, die ihm die Würgzungen-Toffees vor drei Jahren gegeben hatten!

_„Nein ... sagt, dass es nicht ihr seid...", _murmelte er und wich vor ihnen zurück.

„Hey, Duddywutz, du gehst schon wieder?" Fred lachte. „Wir wollten bloß unsere Süßigkeiten mit dir teilen! Kein Interesse?"

Aber Dudley hörte das schon nicht mehr. Er rannte, so schnell ihn seine fetten Beine tragen konnten.

„Er hatte kein Interesse", erklärte George.

„Schade." Fred grinste. „Unsere neuen Zahnmalerei-Toffees hätten ihm sicher gefallen."

* * *

An diesem Tag wies Hagrid die Gryffindors und Slytherins in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe an, die frisch entrollten Martianer in großen Wannen zu waschen, weil der „seltsame" Gestank der Aliens noch nicht verschwunden ist. Nicht, dass es jemals das kleinste Anzeichen gegeben hätte, dass der Gestank je verschwinden würde.

„Das ist Mist! Diese abscheulichen kleinen Schleimbälle werden niemals wie Rosen duften, egal, wie viel Duschgel und Badesalz wir benützen!", erklärte Malfoy mit einem Ausdruck schieren Ekels auf seinem bleichen Gesicht.

Hagrid schüttelte seinen buschigen Kopf in Unglauben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand sich vor diesen wundervollen Kreaturen ekeln konnte. „Mach einfach weiter damit, Malfoy."

„Okay, aber wenn auch nur einer meiner anderen Lehrer sagt, dass ich stinke, sage ich ihnen, dass es Ihre Schuld war, weil Sie mich gezwungen haben, diese hässlichen ... autsch!" Ein selbstsicherer Martianer hatte Draco eben ins Bein gebissen. „Ich... ich werde es Vater erzählen, dass Sie schon wieder Monster ausbrüten, Hagrid!" Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

„Tu's nur, Malfoy!", mischte sich Ron ein. „Dein Vater ist nicht mehr in der Position, Hagrid – oder sonst jemandem – zu schaden, seit mein Dad ihn gefangen und diese illegalen Artefakte dunkler Magie in eurem Landsitz gefunden hat."

„Dein verdammter Vater steckt seine Nase in jede Angelegenheit, Wiesel, aber so wird es nicht ewig weitergehen, das kann ich dir versichern!"

„Hey, hey, hey!", rief Hagrid. „So lange ich hier der Lehrer bin, darf niemand einen anderen beleidigen, verstanden? Das betrifft besonders dich, Malfoy."

Dracos Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn. „Niemand hat das Recht, so mit mir zu sprechen! Haben Sie das verstanden, Sie übergroßer Trottel?!?"

Hagrid stand auf. „Wir brauchen deine Gesellschaft hier nich', Malfoy. Du ruinierst laufend mein' Unterricht – ich hab genug davon! Geh, und komm ja nie wieder in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!"

„Wer zur Hölle will schon hier sein, Sie dummer, zotteliger, gehirnloser Halbriese?", rief Draco zurück und rannte weg.

* * *

Dudley sah nicht zurück, er rannte, rannte, rannte, bis er an der Tür zu einem Geschäft namens Borgin & Burkes ankam. Es erschien ihm seltsam vertraut.

Er schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Das war der Laden, aus dem er herausgekommen war!

Er wusste, dass er keine Zeit vergeuden und vor dem Schaufenster herumlungern durfte. Er spähte hinein, aber er konnte den Besitzer immer noch nicht sehen. Er trat ein, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und eilte zum Kamin. Er fand aber kein Gefäß mit der Beschriftung „Flohpuder".

Dudley geriet in Verzweiflung. Wie konnte er diesen furchtbaren Ort denn sonst verlassen?

Er sah sich um, versuchte, etwas zu finden – irgendetwas – das zumindest ein bisschen wie Flohpuder aussah. Er öffnete ein paar Schachteln, suchte unter den Tischen, aber fand nichts, das er brauchen konnte. Er ging zu einer großen Kiste, die einen lustigen Geruch verströmte. Er öffnete sie und sah die entsetzlichste Mumie, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Sie sah sogar noch schlimmer aus als die Aliens, die er früher immer in seinen Videospielen getötet hatte. Er warf die Kiste zu und presste seine Hände an den Mund, um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Aber er hatte kein Glück. Er rannte zum nächsten Eimer und spuckte beinahe seine Eingeweide hinein, aber er hörte sofort damit auf, als er sah, was der Eimer beinhaltete.

Flohpulver!

Er fühlte sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr krank.

Er nahm eine Prise des Puders, warf es in die Flammen und sagte (dieses Mal deutlich): „Hogwarts!", und weg war er.

* * *

Draco ließ sich in einen Sessel im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum fallen und kochte vor Wut. Er hasste diesen verrückten Halbriesen! Das echte Problem für ihn war aber nicht Hagrid, sondern die Tatsache, dass er die Presse vergeblich alarmiert hatte, weil es Potter gelungen war, zu entkommen. Jetzt waren das ganze Schloss und der dazugehörige Park voll mit aufgeregten Schreiberlingen, die versuchten, Schüler und Lehrer für Interviews einzufangen. Er, Draco, war mehr als willig gewesen, Harrys Ehre zu beflecken – und Professor Snape auch – aber den anderen wurde es bald langweilig, die nervigen Fragen von Rita und den anderen Journalisten zu beantworten. Hunderte von Artikeln waren veröffentlicht worden mit Titeln wie _‚Der Potter-Skandal', ‚Harry – immer noch ehrenswert?', ‚Die Schande über Hogwarts' _und_ ‚Der Feigling auf der Flucht'._

Aber Draco war nicht zufrieden, weil Potter nicht hier war, um all die Beleidigungen zu hören – und um zu hören, wie Draco ihn auch verspottete. Sondern weil es Dracos größter Traum war, Potter in Schande zu sehen.

Eine Ratte huschte aus einer Ecke und versuchte, das Loch in der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu erreichen. Sie hatte aber keine Zeit, das zu tun, weil sie von einem roten Blitz aus Dracos Zauberstab getroffen wurde. Die Ratte löste sich in eine kleine Wolke gelben Rauchs auf.

Draco grinste. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen besser.

_Wenn diese Ratte nur Potter gewesen wäre! _Er seufzte und lehnte sich in einen Lehnstuhl, um den Flammen im Kamin zuzusehen. Er wünschte, er könnte eine nette, kleine Feuersbrunst in den Ligusterweg schicken. Das würde sicher eine wunderbare Titelblatt-Story ergeben: _‚Feuer verwüstet Muggel-Familie – zu unserem größten Bedauern wurden auch die verkohlten Überreste eines jungen Zauberers in den Ruinen gefunden. Der Junge, der lebte, starb. Die Erinnerung an ihn wird in unseren schmerzenden Herzen weiterleben.'_

Der Mund des blonden Jungen verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Wenn er nur zu Potters Verderben beitragen könnte... oder zu Potters Verschwinden...

Ein lustiges Knistern schüttelte ihn aus seinen Träumen. Das Geräusch kam aus den Flammen.

Er kannte dieses Geräusch: Es bedeutete, dass jemand durch das Kaminnetzwerk kam.

Wie seltsam. In Hogwarts benutzte niemand Flohpulver. Es war eine der Hausregeln, dass es den Schülern verboten war, per Flohnetzwerk zu reisen.

Draco richtete sich in seinem Lehnstuhl auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und wartete auf den Besucher.

Im nächsten Augenblick fiel ein blonder, sehr fetter Kerl aus dem Kamin und fiel mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den kalten Steinboden. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, sah auf und sah die Spitze eines Zauberstabes, der auf ihn gerichtet war.

„Ich habe nichts verbrochen, bitte, tötet mich nicht!", rief er.

„Halts Maul und steh auf, du Muggel!", sagte der Junge am anderen Ende des Zauberstabes.

„Muggel? Woher weißt du, dass ich...?" Der fette Junge zwinkerte.

„Ich kenne alle britischen Zauberer deines Alters, Kamerad. Und du siehst nicht wie einer von ihnen aus... Na ja, du erinnerst mich ein bisschen an Crabbe und Goyle, aber sogar die sehen nicht so dumm aus."

Der Neuankömmling zwinkerte noch einmal. „Was? Äh, wo bin ich?"

„In der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei", kam die Antwort.

„Und wer... wer bist du?"

„Das hängt davon ab, wer DU bist, Dickerchen..."

„Ich bin... Dudley Dursley." Der Junge bot dem anderen seine dicke rechte Hand an, aber Draco nahm sie nicht.

„Dursley?" Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich kenne diesen Namen... bist du nicht dieser Arsch-Cousin von Potter?"

„Ja, der bin ich!" Dudley nickte eifrig. „Und du?"

„Ich?" Draco grinste. „Ich bin _dein bester Freund auf der ganzen Welt."_

* * *

Dudley starrte den anderen Jungen mit offenem Mund an. „Ich komm da nicht ganz mit."

Draco belächelte ihn. „Du bist sein Cousin. Er hasst dich. Du hasst ihn... und das ist genau das, was ich brauche, mein Freund."

Dudley kratzte sich am Kopf. Er verstand es immer noch nicht.

„Weißt du, Dudley, bevor du gekommen bist, habe ich darüber nachgegrübelt, wie ich die Welt von deinem Cousin befreien könnte."

Bei dieser Aussage blitzte es in Dudleys Augen. „Die Welt von Harry befreien?"

„Genau." Draco nickte. „Und du, mein Freund, kannst mir dabei helfen."

„Ich? Wie?"

„Ganz leicht, Dudlicky." Malfoy grinste. „DU lebst im selben Haus wie er, nicht wahr? Auf diesen Weg kannst du mit ihm sprechen, sein Zimmer betreten und du hast sogar... Zugriff zu dem Essen, das er zu sich nimmt."

„Willst du, dass ich ihn vergifte?" Dudley schenkte ihm einen abwertenden Blick. „Ich hasse ihn, aber ich würde ihn nie töten. Niemals."

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass du ihn töten sollst?" Draco lächelte. „Wir müssen nicht _so brutal _vorgehen."

„Nicht?"

„Nein." Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Lösung zu unserem Problem ist das hier." Er zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus seiner Robe hervor.

„Warum? Was ist das, wenn es kein Gift ist?" Dudley zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Nur ein Zaubertrank, den uns Professor Snape heute beigebracht hat."

„Ich... ich will da nicht mit hineingezogen werden", sagte Dudley. Er konnte diesem Kerl nicht glauben, dass das Fläschchen kein Gift beinhaltete. Er wollte auf keinen Fall den Rest seines Lebens in einer Zelle verbringen, wo es keinen Fernseher gab und er nicht mehr Pokemon ansehen konnte. „Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um Harry zu schaden. Ich..."

„Ja? Warum bist du dann gekommen?" Draco sah interessiert aus.

„Na ja, wegen Millicent." Dudley wurde rot und senkte seine Augen.

„Millicent? Bulstrode?" Malfoy wagte es nicht, seinen Ohren zu trauen. Ist dieses dicke Schwein gekommen, um das andere dicke Schwein zu sehen? Na ja... warum nicht? Sie passten gut zusammen. „Woher kennst du sie?"

Dudley errötete noch mehr. „Sie hat Harry in unserem Haus besucht."

„Huch?"

„Sie kam, um Harry zu besuchen, weil sie in ihn verknallt ist, schätze ich."

„Was?" Malfoy fühlte sich, als ob er all seine Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenke auf einmal bekommen hätte. Das war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. „Sie ist in Potter verknallt?"

„Ich fürchte ja."

„Und du hast dich in Millicent verliebt???", fragte Draco mit begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich schätze schon." Dudley zuckte die Achseln.

„Wunderbar!", rief Draco.

„Wunderbar? Bist du verrückt? Sie liebt _ihn, _nicht _mich!", _grummelte der fette Junge.

Malfoy antwortete nicht sofort, aber sein Gesicht verriet böswillige Freude.

„Wa-warum siehst du mich so an?", fragte Dudley mit zitternder Stimme. Das teuflische Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen Jungen erschreckte ihn.

„Du musst mir helfen, Diddy."

„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich das nicht tun werde!"

„Oh doch, du wirst es tun." Malfoy grinste höhnisch. „Oder willst du, dass Potter DEINE Millicent bekommt? Ja?"

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da bin ich froh, das zu hören. Du musst für die Liebe kämpfen, Freund. Und der einzige Weg, um sie zu gewinnen, ist, deinen Cousin loszuwerden. Verstanden?"

„Ja." Dudley schluckte. Er begann, wirklich nervös zu werden und wünschte, dass er niemals beschlossen hätte, das Kaminnetzwerk auszuprobieren. Er wünschte sogar, dass er Millicent niemals getroffen hätte.

Aber es gab jetzt keinen Weg mehr zurück. Er liebte dieses Mädchen und wollte sie nicht verlieren – besonders nicht an Harry.

„Okay. Sag mir, was ich tun muss."

* * *

**Ü/N: **Bitte reviewt! Ich lasse euch damit auch extra lange Zeit, da ich nach Frankreich fahre. Das nächste Update gibt es dann erst wieder in zwei Wochen.


	12. Ent Journalisten

**Kapitel 12**

**Ent-Journalisten**

* * *

„Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, dass das Krieg bedeutet!" Rita Kimmkorn wandte sich an die anderen Journalisten in der Mitte einer Wiese, die etwa zehn Meilen von Hogwarts entfernt lag. „Dieses Mal ist Dumbledore zu weit gegangen. Atmende Wesen so zu behandeln ist nicht mehr tolerierbar."

Emeline Bacon nickte und rückte ihren Mantel nach dem Zehn-Meilen-Lauf wieder zurecht. „Er warf mich aus seinem Büro und hat Timmie keine Fotos von Harry machen lassen!"

„Ja, und er schickte diesen Bobby oder so los, um die Seile unserer Zelte zu lösen, damit sie uns auf die Köpfe fielen, während wir schliefen!", fügte ein schmuddelig aussehender Kerl hinzu, der von der Hüfte abwärts von einem Zelt bekleidet war.

„Und meine Kamera ist kaputt gegangen, als unser Zelt über uns zusammenbrach", beschwerte sich ein Reporter des _Winkelgassen-Journals._

„Aber die Attacke dieser Martianer war das Letzte! Ich werde zum Gericht der Gerechtigkeit gehen!", schrillte eine hohe Stimme, die dem Kameramann der _Hogsmeade Times _gehörte.

„Oh, sei still, Janson!", rief Rita. „Das Gericht ist voller Pfuscher, es kann und wird uns nicht weiterhelfen! Das heißt, nicht gegen Dumbledore arbeiten. Wir müssen uns selbst helfen ... und an diesem senilen Direktor von Hogwarts Rache nehmen!"

„Aber wie sollen wir das machen, Rita?", fragte Tim, Emelines Fotograf.

„Wir werden Dinge aus der Vergangenheit wieder ausgraben, Leute." Kimmkorn grinste. „Sogar er kann nicht so ‚wei' sein, wie sein Name das behauptet. Also, seid ihr bereit für einen weiteren großen Skandal?"

„Dafür sind wir immer bereit", rief die Redakteurin der _Hexenwoche, _ihre Stimme voller hoffnungsvoller Erwartungen.

„Also gut. Beginnen wir, indem wir Informationen sammeln... Aber seid so unauffällig wie möglich. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, da wir Journalisten sind, aber diese Beleidigung von Dumbledore schreit förmlich nach Blut! _Seinem Blut! _Also, wer macht mit?"

„Ich!", schrie die ganze Menge der Journalisten gemeinsam. Rita schenkte ihnen allen ein riesiges, zufriedenes Grinsen.

* * *

„Wow, das war beeindruckend!", schrie Parvati anerkennend. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden so schnell rennen gesehen!"

„Ich wollte immer schon mal ausflippende Journalisten sehen! Die sahen so cool aus!", rief Seamus Finnigan.

„Habt ihr Rita Kimmkorn mit ihrem Mantel gesehen, der in Flammen stand?", lachte Dean.

„Meine Zwillingsbrüder werden am Boden zerstört sein, wenn sie erfahren, dass sie so ein Spektakel verpasst haben!", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Und was ist mit diesem Kerl, der sich nicht aus seinem Zelt befreien konnte und es mit sich zog, während er durch den Park rannte?", kicherte Justin Finch-Fletchley.

„Ja, aber das war noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu Bacons Unterwäsche!", kommentierte ein Ravenclaw.

„Sicher, sie hatte keine Zeit, sich anzuziehen!" Lavender erstickte fast an ihrem Lachen.

„Was denkst du, Herms? War das nicht cool?", wandte sich Ron an seine Freundin.

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Hermines sonst so strengem Gesicht. „Ich hab noch nie so viel gelacht. Rita Kimmkorn sah fast so aus wie Professor Snape in unserem ersten Jahr, als ich seine Roben in Flammen gesetzt hatte."

„Ich wünschte, Harry könnte das sehen!", seufzte Ron. „Das hätte ihm sicher sehr gefallen."

„Ja, er hat keine Ahnung, was er hier versäumt hat", nickte Ginny. „Ich hoffe zumindest, dass er mich vermisst."

Ron legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner kleinen Schwester. „Natürlich vermisst er dich, Sis. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird schon bald zurückkommen. Die Journalisten sind fort. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledore ihm eine Eule schicken wird, dass er zurückkommen kann. Er hat es vielleicht schon getan. Harry wird vielleicht schon morgen früh wieder bei uns sein."

Ginnys Gesicht leuchtete auf vor Freude. „Wenn du nur Recht behältst, Ron!"

„Hast du jemals mitbekommen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe?", grinste ihr Bruder.

„Na ja... Ich schätze, ich kann mich an ein paar Sachen erinnern", kicherte Ginny. „Lass mich nachdenken... Da war diese Sache mit der Toilette vor elf Jahren, als du..."

Ron verschloss Ginnys Mund mit seiner Hand. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du so ein gutes Gedächtnis hast", flüsterte er ihr zu und wurde puterrot im Gesicht.

„Warum? Was ist in dieser Toilette passiert?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Nichts!", schnappte Ron. „Und du, meine kleine Schwester, solltest dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern. Geh und iss etwas, zum Beispiel. Mein Neffe braucht etwas Nahrung."

„Du meinst, deine Nichte", korrigierte ihn Ginny.

„Neffe", antwortete Ron.

„Nichte", gab Ginny zurück.

„Neff-" Ron wurde von Hermines Hand auf seinem Mund gestoppt.

„Genug geschwatzt, Leute. Ron, ich glaube, du hast diesen Aufsatz für Professor Trelawney noch nicht geschrieben, oder?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Dann geh und mach es endlich."

„Aber das ist verrückt, Herm, wie könnte ich einen Aufsatz über meine Sommersprossen schreiben?", jammerte Ron.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach", antwortete seine Freundin. „Schau mal in den Spiegel."

„Aber wie könnte ich wissen, wie ich sie wegbekomme, zum Teufel noch mal!" Ron wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde verärgerter.

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Aber das ist doch ganz leicht!", mischte sich Ginny ein. „Du musst einfach schreiben, dass Fred und George eine Creme entwickeln werden mit dem Namen ... Sommersprossen-Vernichter, und du wirst das Zeug benützen."

„Keine zu interessante Idee", bemerkte Ron. „Aber in Ermangelung einer besseren..."

* * *

Harry saß in seinem Zimmer – Dudleys Ex-Zimmer (mit vollem Komfort) – uns schrieb an seinem Aufsatz für Professor Trelawney. Der nächste Tag war bei der Wahrsagenlehrerin der letzte Abgabetermin für ihre Aufsätze.

Harry fiel es sehr schwer herauszufinden, was zur Hölle er über seinen Tod schreiben könnte.

_Na gut, sagen wir..._

**_Voldemort steht am Ende der Großen Halle in Hogwarts und hält seinen Zauberstab bereit, um mich mit _Avada Kedavra _anzugreifen. Ich bin nahe dran, in Ohnmacht zu fallen und lehne mich an eine gargoyle-artige Statue von..._**

****

_Ähm, von wem? Oh, ja..._

**_...Professor Snape. (Er stirbt ein Monat bevor Voldemort das Schloss attackiert und Professor Dumbledore beschließt, ein Monument zu seiner Erinnerung in der Mitte der Großen Halle aufstellen zu lassen.) Also, ich versuche, Halt zu finden – vergebens. Meine Narbe schmerzt so sehr, dass es über jede Vorstellung hinausgeht und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich bereits am Rande meines Grabes stehe. Voldemort lacht mit einer bösartigen Freude, seine roten Augen funkeln vor perversem Vergnügen. Sein ganzes schlangenartiges Gesicht verzerrt sich zu dem rasenden Bild von..._**

****

_Von wem? ..._

**_...meinem Cousin, Dudley. _**

****

_Vielleicht sollte ich nicht etwas _so _Schreckliches schreiben..._

**_Nein, das heißt nicht, dass Voldemort plötzlich beginnt, eine blonde Perücke zu tragen oder sechzig Kilo zuzulegen – überhaupt nicht. Ich meine nur, dass er hässlicher als alles aussieht, das ich je gesehen habe._**

****

**_Er lacht bösartig und macht fahrige Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab, um mich zu erschrecken, und endlich schießt er einen grünen Lichtblitz auf mich zu, der mich in den Bauch trifft. In der Zwischenzeit schreit er: _‚Avada Kedavra!' _Ich bin mir bewusst, dass mich jetzt nichts mehr retten kann. Es gibt nichts mehr zwischen Leben und Tod, außer das heulende Gelächter von Lord Voldemort. Dann schwindet alles ... und ich finde mich zwischen den Wolken wieder..._**

****

_Oh Gott, ist das nicht zu dumm? Professor Trelawney wird denken, dass ich so hochnäsig bin, dass ich denke, dass ich in den Himmel kommen werde... Oh, na ja, was sollte ich sonst schreiben? Ich komme mal sicher nicht in die Hölle. Wenn jemand in die Hölle kommt, dann Voldie und nicht ich..._

Also, ich bin in den Wolken und fliege hinauf, hinauf, hinauf... Dann bin ich von einem seltsamen Licht umgeben, sodass ich fast blind werde. Eine Stimme (flüsternd und laut zugleich) sagt mir, dass ich zu Hause bin. Plötzlich erblicke ich Lily und James Potter, meine Eltern. Ich bin wirklich zu Hause.

Okay, fertig. Ziemlich verrückt, aber fertig. Ich frage mich, was Ron über seine Sommersprossen schreibt.

Harry fühlte sich Versucht, ein _„THE END – read and review"_ ans Ende des Aufsatzes zu schreiben, aber er war sich sicher, dass das der Professorin nicht gefallen würde.

Er stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Ron hatte ihm versprochen, diesen Abend eine Eule zu schicken, damit er seinen Aufsatz an Trelawney senden konnte.

Er musste auch nicht lange warten. Pig kam nur vier Minuten später mit einem Brief von Ron und flog mit Harrys Aufsatz wieder davon. Harry klappte das Papier auf und las mit größtem Interesse Rons detaillierten Bericht über das ent-journalisten. Harry konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste lachen bei dem Gedanken an Hagrids Martianer, die Rita und ihre Kollegen mit ihrer extrem stinkenden Spucke angriffen, die – laut Ron – schlimmer als ein Dutzend Stinktiere gemeinsam rochen.

Harry wollte gerade nach unten zum Abendessen gehen, als es am Fenster klopfte. Eine weitere Eule brachte einen Brief mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts darauf.

Harry sah, dass der arme Vogel total zerfleddert war. Es musste sich um eine Expressnachricht handeln, dachte er. Er nahm den Brief und gab der Eule dann etwas Wasser. Während das Tier trank, setzte sich der Junge aufs Bett und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich habe eine gute Nachricht für dich: Die Journalisten sind fort. Wie Ron dir wahrscheinlich schon mitgeteilt hat, haben Hagrids neue Haustiere, die Martianer, das Stadium des Aufrollens erreicht und Hagrid ist es gelungen ihnen beizubringen, wie man unerwünschte Gäste in den Wahnsinn treibt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir deine Freunde über die Flucht von Rita Kimmkorn und ihren Kollegen berichten werden. Das war ein Anblick._

_Also, du kannst nun jederzeit nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ich schlage vor, dass du am Morgen kommst – störe die arme Mrs. Figg zu so später Stunde lieber nicht mehr._

_Wir sehen uns morgen!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harrys Herz hüpfte vor Freude. Er konnte die Dursleys verlassen! Endlich! Obwohl die letzten drei Tage ziemlich angenehm waren, wusste er, dass seine sogenannte Familie nichts für ihn aus eigenem freien Willen tun würde. Sie fürchteten sich einfach – und Harry wollte nicht von Leuten umgeben sein, die ihn nicht mochten. Er hasste Heuchelei.

Er war extrem erleichtert, wieder in die Schule zurückkommen zu können – seine Begierde, Ginny wiederzusehen, ließ ihn sogar beschließen, Mrs. Figg noch an diesem Abend gegen Professor Dumbledores Rat zu stören. Er konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, seine Verlobte wiederzusehen...

Er vermisste sie doch mehr als irgend jemand sonst auf der Welt.

Es war nicht nur die Aussicht, Ginny wiederzusehen, die ihn nach Hogwarts zurücktrieb: Er brauchte auch dringend frische Kleidung. Harry griff in seine Hosentasche, um sicherzugehen, dass er seinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte, dann rannte er aus seinem Zimmer.

Als er die Treppe herunter kam, war das Erste, das er sah, Dudley, der den Boden schrubbte. Der fette Junge summte eine Melodie, die Harrys Meinung nach sowohl die Star Wars Fanfare, als auch das Titellied von Dallas sein könnte – aber er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welches es war, da Dudley überhaupt kein Gefühl für Musik hatte.

Harry fand es ziemlich seltsam, dass er seinen Cousin summen hörte, während er die Hausarbeit machte. _(Dass _Dudley Hausarbeit machte, war schon seltsam genug.) Es war ihm unerklärlich und Harry hatte eine sichere Vorahnung, dass gleich etwas passieren würde. Der Gedanke an seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts hob seine Stimmung beträchtlich, aber es lag etwas in der Luft ... etwas Böses. _Das kommt davon, dass du dir Geschichten über deinen eigenen Tod ausdenkst, _schalt er sich selbst.

„Oh, Harry, schön, dich zu sehen!", grüßte Dudley und ließ den Mop kurz ruhen. „Meinst du, dass der Küchenboden rein genug ist? Oder soll ich weitermachen?"

„Er ist perfekt, Dudley", antwortete Harry.

„Oh, komm, Harry, Liebling, das Abendessen ist fertig!", rief Tante Petunia. „Was würdest du gerne essen? Ich habe Pudding und einen Schokoladenkuchen mit Erdbeeren und Schlagobers gemacht. Was hättest du lieber? Vielleicht beides? Oh ja, warum nicht? Sie sind beide köstlich! Komm und setz dich, mein Süßer!"

_Mein Süßer? Sie ist zum anderen Extrem übergelaufen, _dachte Harry. „Danke, Tante Petunia, aber ich bleibe nicht zum Abendessen. Ich gehe zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Aber Liebling, ich habe all das nur für dich gemacht! Du kannst nicht gehen, ohne davon zu kosten!", bettelte sie.

„Ah, in Ordnung." Harry setzte sich und Petunia stellte eine Schüssel voll Pudding und einen Teller mit einem großen Stück Kuchen auf den Tisch.

„Genieß dein Essen!" Sie strahlte.

„Und Onkel Vernon?", fragte Harry und hielt den Kuchen in der linken Hand und löffelte den Pudding mit der rechten.

„Er muss länger in der Firma bleiben. Ein Geschäftsgespräch, du weißt schon", antwortete seine Tante.

„Verstehe." Harry nickte und schluckte ein großes Stück Kuchen. Dudley folgte seinem Beispiel, aber er schluckte nicht bloß ein Stück auf einmal sondern mindestens drei.

„Oh Gott, ich bin so durstig", sagte Harry und stand auf, um den Krug mit Wasser zu füllen.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa _Wasser _trinken, oder? So etwas Gewöhnliches... Harry, Harry, du verdienst etwas Besseres", sagte Petunia und drückte ihn sanft wieder in den Sessel zurück. „Ich werde dir Cola einschenken, oder hättest du lieber Orangensaft?"

„Nein, danke. Nur Wasser."

„Ich bringe ihm ein Glas Wasser, Mum", bot Dudley an.

„Danke, Liebling." Petunia schenkte ihrem Sohn ein anerkennendes Lächeln. _Dudley hat endlich verstanden, was wir alle tun müssen, damit Harry uns mag und uns nicht in Mistkäfer verwandelt._

Dudley ging zum Spüle und wandte seiner Mutter und Harry den Rücken zu. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und füllte das Glas seines Cousins mit Wasser.

_‚...und denk daran, dieser Zaubertrank wirkt nur, wenn er reinem Wasser untergemischt wird. Kein Sirup, kein Tee, kein Kakao, nur Wasser. Verstanden?' _Dracos Worte hallten in Dudleys Ohren wider. Er griff unter sein Shirt, nahm ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit heraus und entleerte es in das Glas seines Cousins.

_Fertig. Du wirst für alles bezahlen, Harry, und Millicent wird MIR gehören! _Er grinste höhnisch, dann kehrte er mit dem ‚manipulierten' Wasser an den Tisch zurück und wartete, bis Harry den gesamten Inhalt des Glases getrunken hatte. _Hab ich dich... _

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, ein gemeiner Cliffie. Tut mir Leid... Oh nein, eigentlich tut es mir nicht Leid, Lol. Bitte reviewt!!

**Ü/N: **Ja, bitte reviewt!! Es tut mir Leid, dass das Kapitel zu spät kommt, nicht betagelesen wurde und dass ich euch keine Reviewantworten geschrieben habe. Aber alles hat seinen Grund, nämlich: Ich war die letzte Woche auf Sprachreise in Frankreich und jetzt vermisse ich das Meer, das warme Wetter an der Cote d'Azur und sogar meine Gast-Familie! #heul# Wie auch immer, neues Kapitel (pünktlich, gebetat und mit Reviewantworten) gibt's nächstes Wochenende!


	13. Vergessen

**Ü/N:** So, und wieder ist ne Woche vergangen und ich bin immer noch nicht dazu gekommen, weiter zu übersetzen. (Stress, Stress, Stress...) Aber ich hatte zum Glück noch ein Kapitel vorbereitet, also bitte sehr. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich bis nächste Woche ein neues Kapitel übersetzt habe, sonst müsst ihr halt einfach warten. Geht nicht anders. Und auch Reviewantworten gibt es erst nächste Woche wieder, sorry.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

**Vergessen**

* * *

„Professor Trelawney?"

„Ja, Ron?" Die alte Wahrsagelehrerin wandte sich ihm zu.

„Ähm, Harry hat mir diese Arbeit geschickt, damit ich sie für ihn abgebe."

„Oh, wie aufmerksam." Sybill lächelte und nahm Ron den Aufsatz ab. „Setzen Sie sich bitte. An alle. In dem verbleibenden Teil der Stunde schauen Sie bitte in Ihre Kristallkugeln. Ich werde mir Ihre Aufsätze durchlesen, damit ich Sie Ihnen am Ende der Stunde zurückgeben kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie schon wie auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen, weil Sie Ihre Noten erfahren möchten. Also, arbeiten Sie bitte in Ruhe."

Ron setzte sich zu Dean und Seamus, die unter dem Tisch Karten spielten. „Darf ich mitmachen?", fragte er.

„Sicher." Dean grinste. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dass wir ein Muggelspiel spielen."

„Oh, überhaupt nicht", flüsterte Ron. „Wir können im Unterricht nicht Snape explodiert spielen. Also, könnt ihr mir die Regeln erklären?"

Am Nachbartisch versuchten Parvati und Lavender verzweifelt herauszufinden, was der rosa angehauchte, violette Nebel in Parvatis Kristallkugel bedeuten könnte.

„Ich glaube, das ist ein gutes Zeichen, Parvati", sagte Lavender. „Pink und violett sind hübsche Farben."

„Zu Barbie-mäßig, oder?"

„Barbie-mäßig? Was meinst du?"

„Hast du noch nie von dem Lieblingsspielzeug der Muggelmädchen gehört, der Barbiepuppe?" Parvati hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein." Ihre Freundin zuckte die Achseln. „Sollte ich das? Mein Lieblingsspielzeug war eine vier Zoll große Vampirpuppe, die mir zu jeder vollen Stunde die genaue Zeit sagte, und die zwei Reißzähne leuchteten in der Dunkelheit. Ich mochte sie so sehr, dass ich in der Nacht nicht schlafen und mich nicht sicher fühlen konnte ohne sie."

„Uh-oh, ich könnte mir nie vorstellen, mit einer Vampirpuppe zu schlafen." Parvati schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber machen wir weiter, diesen Nebel zu analysieren, okay?"

Während sich die Schüler selbst und auch gegenseitig unterhielten – auf diese oder die andere Art – war Trelawney voll damit beschäftigt, ihre Aufsätze zu lesen. Manchmal gab sie kleine Geräusche von sich, die wie ein Kichern klangen, manchmal hörten sie, wie sie ihr Missfallen leise äußerte.

„Okay, Leute, ich hab gewonnen." Dean grinste Seamus und Ron an. Der Letztere von beiden murmelte etwas, das wie _‚natürlich hast du gewonnen, du bist muggelgeboren' _klang, dann sah er auf, um zu bemerken, dass die Professorin soeben seinen Aufsatz genommen hatte.

„Noch ein Spiel?", fragte Seamus.

„Schhh! Sie liest meinen Aufsatz!", flüsterte Ron, der seine Augen keine Sekunde von Sybills Gesicht abwandte. Die Professorin sah zuerst ziemlich unberührt aus, aber als sie den zweiten Absatz erreichte, veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck in etwas Unbeschreibbares. Verwirrung und Wut vermischten sich auf ihrem Gesicht, dann errötete sie plötzlich und begann zu kichern.

„Sie mag deinen Aufsatz", bemerkte Dean mit einem Grinsen. „Meiner war nicht allzu interessant – ich musste über meinen zukünftigen Job schreiben, und ich schrieb, dass ich Fussballspieler bei West Ham werden würde... Aber ich habe irgendwie vergessen, dass ich erwähne, dass ich Magie benützt habe, um mein Team zu anzukurbeln."

Die drei Jungen tauschten ein Grinsen aus, dann wandten sie sich wider Sybill zu, die gerade Rons Aufsatz zu Ende gelesen hatte (mit ziemlich rosa Teint).

Sie griff nach dem nächsten.

„Das ist Harrys Aufsatz", sagte Ron seinen Freunden.

„Und? Taugt er zu etwas?", fragte Dean.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich habe ihn gelesen?" Ron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte, tief verletzt auszusehen, aber konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Na ja, das solltet ihr jedenfalls. Natürlich hab ich ihn gelesen..." Er senkte seine Stimme. „Ich denke, der arme Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er schreiben sollte, weil er die unglaublichste Geschichte geschrieben hat, die ich je gelesen habe. Voller Angst und total dumm. Aber er war cool."

„Na ja, wir werden sehen, was Trelawney davon hält", antwortete Seamus und sie alle fokussierten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Professorin.

Die Professorin hatte keine nette, rötliche Gesichtsfarbe mehr. Sie war so weiß wie ein Blatt Papier.

**_Voldemort steht am Ende der Großen Halle in Hogwarts und hält seinen Zauberstab bereit, um mich mit _Avada Kedavra _anzugreifen. _**

****

Sie schluckte.

****

**_Ich bin nahe dran, in Ohnmacht zu fallen und lehne mich an eine gargoyle-artige Statue von Professor Snape. (Er stirbt ein Monat bevor Voldemort das Schloss attackiert und Professor Dumbledore beschließt, ein Monument zu seiner Erinnerung in der Mitte der Großen Halle aufstellen zu lassen.) _**

****

Zwei riesige Krokodiltränen liefen an Trelawneys Gesicht hinab. Sie wischte sie mit ihren Händen weg.

****

**_Also, ich versuche, Halt zu finden – vergebens. Meine Narbe schmerzt so sehr, dass es über jede Vorstellung hinausgeht und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich bereits am Rande meines Grabes stehe. _**

****

Die Klasse sieht plötzlich auf, als die Professorin laut schluchzt.

****

**_Voldemort lacht mit einer bösartigen Freude, seine roten Augen funkeln vor perversem Vergnügen. Sein ganzes schlangenartiges Gesicht verzerrt sich zu dem rasenden Bild von meinem Cousin, Dudley. _**

****

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Sybills tränennassen, faltigen Gesicht.

**_Nein, das heißt nicht, dass Voldemort plötzlich beginnt, eine blonde Perücke zu tragen oder sechzig Kilo zuzulegen – überhaupt nicht. Ich meine nur, dass er hässlicher als alles aussieht, das ich je gesehen habe._**

****

**_Er lacht bösartig und macht fahrige Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab, um mich zu erschrecken, und endlich schießt er einen grünen Lichtblitz auf mich zu, der mich in den Bauch trifft. In der Zwischenzeit schreit er: _‚Avada Kedavra!' _Ich bin mir bewusst, dass mich jetzt nichts mehr retten kann. Es gibt nichts mehr zwischen Leben und Tod, außer das heulende Gelächter von Lord Voldemort. Dann schwindet alles ... und ich finde mich zwischen den Wolken wieder..._**

****

„Oh, nein!", flüstert die Professorin, greift in ihre Tasche und holt ein Taschentuch hervor.

Also, ich bin in den Wolken und fliege hinauf, hinauf, hinauf... Dann bin ich von einem seltsamen Licht umgeben, sodass ich fast blind werde. Eine Stimme (flüsternd und laut zugleich) sagt mir, dass ich zu Hause bin. Plötzlich erblicke ich Lily und James Potter, meine Eltern. Ich bin wirklich zu Hause.

Zu dieser Zeit schluchzte Trelawney wirklich und strich automatisch ihre Tränen weg und putzte sich die Nase.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Professor?", fragte Parvati besorgt.

„Oh, ja, Liebes... Es geht mir gut." Sybills Stimme bebte. „Ich ... ich habe nur eben den traumatischsten Aufsatz meines Lebens gelesen."

„Warum ist er so traumatisch, Professor?", mischte Parvati sich ein.

„Weil... Oh, so schrecklich... Weil es _genau so _passieren wird, meine Liebe." Trelawney putzte sich wieder die Nase. „Ich werde Harry dafür die volle Punktezahl geben... Ich betrachte es als meine Pflicht, ihn ein bisschen aufzuheitern, bevor... zum letzten Mal, meine ich. Und wirklich, er verdient es. Keiner meiner Schüler hat jemals die eigene Zukunft mit dieser Genauigkeit beschrieben."

„Was meinen Sie, Professor?" Ron runzelte die Stirn. Er wurde wütend und auch extrem besorgt. „Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass Harry auf so lächerliche Art sterben wird, oder?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Mr. Weasley, aber ich habe alles gesehen, was Mr. Potter geschrieben hat. Und wie Sie wissen, wenn zwei Leute dieselbe Vision haben, wird sie sicher eintreffen. Es tut mir fürchterlich Leid, Mr. Weasley, ich weiß, dass Sie Ihren besten Freund verlieren werden... Aber ich habe das schon unzählige Male gesagt, erinnern Sie sich?"

„Oh, sicher." Ron stand auf, kochend vor Wut. „Sie beziehen sich auf den falschen Grimm und Harrys angeblichen Tod im dritten Jahr. Das ist totaler Blödsinn!"

„Wie ... können Sie es wagen, meine Worte in Frage zu stellen, Mr. Weasley?", stammelte die Lehrerin.

„Ich stelle nichts in Frage, Professor, ich sage Ihnen nur, dass Sie permanent falsche Visionen haben und die dümmsten Sachen vorhersagen, die man je gehört hat. Erinnern Sie sich daran, dass Sie mir vorhergesagt haben, dass ich Hermine in der sechsten Klasse schwängern würde?"

„Das ist mir nur von der Zunge gerutscht, Mr. Weasley." Trelawney wurde rot. „Ich meinte, dass Harry Ginny schwängern würde, in der siebten Klasse."

„Oh, nur drei Faktoren, die falsch waren: das _wer, _das _wem _und das _wann. _Cool", bemerkte Ron ironisch. „Sie sind ein inkompetenter, langweiliger Amateur, der sich selbst Professor nennt! Harry wird nicht sterben, sondern meine Schwester heiraten! Und jetzt werde ich, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, gehen. Hermine hatte Recht, Wahrsagen in der dritten Klasse zu schmeißen. Auf Wiedersehen. Haben Sie noch eine nette und weniger fehlerhafte Zukunft!", schrie er und warf die Falltür hinter sich zu.

* * *

Als er seine Augen öffnete, war das Erste, das er sah, eine Wolke in Form einer Schwalbe, die über den Himmel zog. Er zwinkerte, beschattete seine Augen mit seinen Händen und sah sich um. Zuerst fand er es ziemlich schwierig, seinen Kopf zu bewegen – er fühlte sich so schwer an. Langsam setzte er sich auf und ihm wurde kalt. Er saß inmitten eines Weizenfeldes, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dorthin gekommen war. Er erinnerte sich an nichts mehr, was in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden passiert war... Nein, er realisierte, dass er auch an nichts mehr erinnerte, was _davor _geschehen war. Er hatte keine Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit, seine Verwandten, seine Freunde... Er wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen.

_Wer bin ich? Wo bin ich? Warum bin ich hier?, _dachte er verzweifelt, als er auf seine Beine kam. Der Weizen reichte bis zu seiner Hüfte und es fiel ihm schwer, darin vorwärts zu kommen. Er schob die Ähren vor sich auf die Seite, um sich aus dem Weizenfeld zu kämpfen.

Etwa dreißig Meter vom Rand des Feldes entfernt sah er eine kleine Hütte mit einem kleinen Traktor und einem etwas größeren LKW davor stehen.

Der Junge näherte sich dem Haus und sah einen alten Bauern herauskommen. Er rannte direkt auf den Mann zu.

„Guten Morgen, Sir!", grüßte er den alten Mann.

„Gleichfalls, Junge." Der Bauer lächelte. „Welcher Wind treibt dich hierher?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir. Irgend etwas muss mit mir passiert sein, da ich all meine Erinnerungen verloren habe. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich hierher gekommen bin, ich bin einfach in der Mitte dieses Feldes aufgewacht." Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Weizenfeld. „Könnten Sie mir helfen, Sir?"

„Zuerst, Junge, hör auf, mich Sir zu nennen, ja?", antwortete der alte Mann. „Mein Name ist Sam McDonald, aber du darfst mich Sam nennen."

„Sicher, Sam." Der junge Mann nickte. „Könnten Sie mich in die nächste Stadt mitnehmen oder so? Oder könnte ich Ihr Telefon benützen?"

„Mein Telefon?" Der Bauer lachte. „Ich habe kein Telefon, junger Mann. Und wen würdest du anrufen, wenn du überhaupt keine Erinnerungen hast? Du erinnerst dich an überhaupt keine Bekannten, oder?"

„Nein, Sir, ähm ... Sam." Der Junge seufzte. „Wenn ich mich nur erinnern würde... Vielleicht habe ich einen Ausweis bei mir oder so etwas!" Er schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Natürlich! Warum war ihm nicht schon vorher eingefallen, dass er seine Taschen durchsuchen könnte?

Er griff in die Tasche seiner Robe. In diesem Moment traf ihn die Erkenntnis: Was konnte ein Junge seines Alters in Roben machen? Diese Art der Kleidung war doch schon ein Jahrhundert früher aus der Mode gekommen!

Er fand überhaupt nichts in der Tasche auf der linken Seite. Er begann, in seiner rechten Tasche herumzustöbern und zog einen seltsam aussehenden Stab heraus. Er war etwa zehn Zoll lang, vielleicht auch länger. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was könnte er mit einem Stab in seiner Tasche anfangen? Könnte er vielleicht ein Dirigent in Ausbildung sein? Hielt er einen Taktstock in Händen? Trugen moderne Dirigenten überhaupt Roben? Das bezweifelte er.

„Nettes Stöckchen, Junge", bemerkte Sam. „Woher hast du das? Oh, tut mir Leid. Hab vergessen, dass du alles vergessen hast... Übrigens, wie heißt du? Oder hast du das auch vergessen?"

„Ich fürchte ja, Sam." Der Junge zitterte in der Kälte. „Welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Der 20. November 1997. Warum?"

„November?" Der junge Mann riss den Mund auf. „Wieso haben Sie dann immer noch Weizen? Haben Sie den nicht im Juli geerntet?"

„Oh, natürlich hab ich das!", antwortete der alte Mann. „Er ist eben wieder nachgewachsen."

„Wann?"

„Heute morgen, nehm' ich an." Sam zuckte die Achseln mit einem _‚Frag-mich-was-anderes'-Blick. _„Wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass es etwas wie Magie nicht gibt, würde ich sagen, dass das etwas damit zu tun hat." Er schenkte dem Jungen ein Grinsen. „Du denkst jetzt sicher, dass ich verrückt bin, oder?"

„Neeein. Überhaupt nicht", antwortete der Junge und versuchte, den Bauern nicht zu verletzen, weil dann würde Sam ihn nirgendwohin bringen und er würde für immer mitten im Nirgendwo festsitzen.

„Na ja, okay, du wolltest, dass ich dich in eine Stadt bringe, richtig?" Sam lächelte. „Ich hab in Great Whinging zu tun, also nehme ich dich dorthin mit. Komm schon, gib mir eine Hand." Er winkte mit seiner. „Wir müssen diese Schafe in meinen LKW verfrachten. Ich werde an der jährlichen Messe für Haustiere teilnehmen. Jedenfalls muss ich mir jetzt Leute suchen, die mir Helfen, den Weizen wieder zu ernten. Ich bin zu alt, um es alleine zu tun... Stell dir vor, das wird eine richtige Sensation! Weizen im November!"

Der Junge nickte und legte ein Brett auf den LKW. Der alte Mann trieb die Herde das Brett hinauf und in den LKW hinein.

Auf ihrem Weg nach Great Whinging war der Junge ziemlich still und tief in Gedanken versunken, während Sam _‚Old McDonald had a farm, iya, iya-ooooo' _summte. Die Schafe blökten unaufhörlich hinter ihnen.

„Du weißt, Junge", sagte Sam plötzlich, „früher mal hab ich Kühe gehabt und sie auf der Messe verkauft, aber als der Rinderwahnsinn nach Großbritannien kam, hab ich beschlossen, mein Konzept zu ändern und eine Schafherde zu kaufen. Sie haben viele Vorteile: Sie sind kleiner, brauchen weniger Nahrung und sind so süß und kuschelig... Äh, weißt du, woran ich gedacht habe?"

„Nein. Wie könnte ich das wissen?" Der Junge zwinkerte.

„Ich dachte, dass der Weizen, der wieder gewachsen ist, etwas mit dir zu tun hat, weil du im Feld geschlafen hast."

„Ich will Sie nicht angreifen, Sir, aber das ist Unsinn."

„Unsinn? Vielleicht..." Der Bauer grinste. „Aber eines ist sicher: Es hat am Morgen gefroren. Wenn der Weizen nicht um dich herum gewachsen wäre, wärst du erfroren, Junge."

„Wirklich?" Der junge Mann riss den Mund auf und hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er hatte ja auch keine Ahnung von seiner Vergangenheit. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass der seltsame Stab in seiner Tasche ein Zauberstab war und dass er eigentlich ein Zauberer war. Und noch weniger wusste er, dass sein Name Harry Potter war.

* * *

In der Stadt verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, Harry dankte Sam, dass er ihn zurück in die Zivilisation gebracht hatte, Sam dankte Harry, dass er den Weizen wieder wachsen hat lassen und hiermit trennten sich ihre Wege.

Der Junge machte sich direkt auf den Weg zum Polizeipräsidium. Er hoffte, dass ihn die Polizei irgendwie identifizieren konnte. Vielleicht hatte man die Polizei schon über sein Verschwinden benachrichtigt. Vielleicht hatte die Polizei schon seit Tagen, Wochen oder Monaten nach ihm gesucht und seine verzweifelten Verwandten hatten vielleicht schon ganz rote Augen, weil sie über ihren furchtbaren Verlust geweint hatten... Woher konnte Harry auch wissen, dass die Dursleys die ganze Nacht gefeiert hatten, nachdem sie ihn aus Vernons Auto mitten ins Nirgendwo geworfen hatten? Woher konnte er wissen, dass Dudley einen leuchtendroten Ferrari für seine ‚Heldentat' bekommen hatte, Harry loszuwerden? Natürlich hatte Dudley ‚vergessen' gegenüber seinen Eltern zu erwähnen, dass er der Zaubererwelt einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Mr. und Mrs. Dursley waren fest überzeugt, dass ihr intelligenter kleiner Sohn alles allein gemeistert hatte. Es kam ihnen niemals in den Sinn, ihn zu fragen, wie er es gemacht hatte – sie waren nur an Einem interessiert: an dem Ergebnis der Aktion, nicht an der Durchführung.

Also, während die Familie Dursley einen draufmachte, betrat Harry die Polizeistation.

„Äh... hallo", sagte er. Es war niemand zu sehen. „Hallo?"

Etwa drei Minuten später betrat ein ziemlich wütend aussehender Kerl mit einem Sandwich in der Hand das Büro. „Was willste?", murrte er. „Ich hab gerade Dexters Labor angeschaut, also fass dich kurz, weil ich will das Ende sehen. Ich möchte Deedee nicht versäumen, wie sie das ganze Labor in die Luft jagt."

„Äh, sicher." Der Junge nickte. „Na ja, mir ist etwas Seltsames passiert... Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren und bin heute Morgen mitten in einem Weizenfeld aufgewacht."

„Weizen? Im November?" Der Polizist hob seine Augenbrauen. „Willst du mich verarschen?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dort hingekommen bin und ich habe keine Ahnung, wer ich bin. Können Sie mir helfen?"

„Hach...", grummelte der Polizist, „noch ein Verrückter... Okay, Kid, hier entlang." Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf eine Tür. „Geh da rein und warte, bis mein Kollege von der Messe zurückkommt. Du musst wissen, er will sich Schafe kaufen. Aber keine Sorge, du hast Gesellschaft: Es ist noch ein Verrückter wie du da drinnen... Er hat auch sein Gedächtnis verloren." Er biss in sein Sandwich. „Wir sind ständig von Irren umgeben." Und mit einem Schnauben wandte er Harry den Rücken zu und ging wieder, um das Ende von Dexters Labor zu sehen.

Der Junge seufzte tief. _Das wird wohl schwieriger werden, als ich erwartet hätte._

Er betrat den angrenzenden Raum, wo ein blonder Kerl mit einem abnormalen Grinsen auf seinem ziemlich gutaussehenden Gesicht saß. „Oh, endlich, Gesellschaft!", schrie er. „Komm, mein Freund, setz dich zu uns."

„Zu _uns?" _Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich sehe hier niemanden außer Ihnen, Sir."

„Oh, das ist nur mein gewöhnliches Spielchen, weißt du... Ich stelle mir Leute vor, die bei mir sitzen und ich spreche mit ihnen... damit mir nicht langweilig wird, weißt du?"

„Sicher." Harry rollte seine Augen. Der Polizist musste wegen diesem Kerl Recht haben: Er schien wirklich verrückt zu sein.

Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und hoffte, dass er es vermeiden konnte, mit diesem Irren zu sprechen. Aber er hatte kein Glück. Als er begann, mit seinem ‚Stöckchen' zu spielen, leuchteten die Augen des Mannes plötzlich auf. _„Du bist auch einer!"_

„Huch?" Der Junge war verwirrt. „Auch ein was?"

Der blonde Mann setzte sich näher zu ihm, sah sich sorgsam um, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass niemand sonst ihn hören konnte, dann flüsterte er: _„Ein Zauberer."_

„Ein was?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dieser Kerl war wirklich verrückt. Dann wanderten seine Augen nach unten zu seinen Händen, die immer noch den Stab umklammert hielten. „Oh, verstehe... Sie glauben, dass das ein Zauberstab ist, oder?" Er grinste. Was für eine lächerliche Idee!

„Das IST ein Zauberstab." Der Mann zeigte auf Harrys Stab. „Ich erkenne einen, wenn ich einen sehe, glaub mir."

„Warum? Sind Sie _auch _ein ... Zauberer?" Der Junge unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Genau." Der Mann nickte mit seinem blonden Schopf. „Schade, dass ich mich nicht erinnere, wie ich zu einem wurde."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie erinnern sich nicht?"

„Jaah... Ziemlich komische Geschichte... Ich habe selektive Amnesie."

„Selektive Amnesie? Was heißt das?"

„Manchmal erinnere ich mich an Dinge, manchmal nicht. Zu meinem großen Bedauern vergesse ich das immer wieder, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, also erinnere ich mich nicht daran, woran ich mich erinnert habe. Später vergesse ich, dass ich mich überhaupt an etwas erinnert habe."

„Das verstehe ich nicht." Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Der Kerl ging ihm auf die Nerven. „Wenn Sie die Sachen vergessen, an die Sie sich manchmal erinnern, wie konnten Sie dann ähm... wissen, dass Sie ein ... Magier sind? Haben Sie das nicht auch vergessen?"

„Oh, ja, manchmal vergesse ich das, manchmal erinnere ich mich wieder daran... Im Moment bin ich im Stadium der Erinnerung meiner selektiven Amnesie. Ich erinnere mich ganz genau, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich heiße, woher ich komme, wer meine Verwandten sind, was mein Job ist... Traurig, nicht wahr?"

„Traurig." Harry nickte. Er wusste genauso gut, was es hieß, all seine Erinnerungen zu verlieren. Er versuchte, sich etwas auszudenken, damit er den Verrückten trösten konnte, als sich der andere Kerl abrupt gegen die Stirn schlug und rief: „Noch eine Erinnerung ist gerade zurückgekommen!"

„Welche Erinnerung?"

„Mein ... mein Name! Ich erinnere mich an meinen Namen! Schnell, gib mir ein Stück Papier und einen Kugelschreiber. Ich muss ihn aufschreiben, bevor ich ihn wieder vergesse!"

Harry rannte in das Büro, schnappte sich das erste Stück Papier, das er fand, und rannte zurück in den angrenzenden Raum. „Hier, Papier und Kuli."

Der blonde Kerl riss ihm das Papier aus der Hand und notierte zwei Wörter darauf. „Da..." Er stand auf, schüttelte Harry inbrünstig die Hand, dann umarmte er ihn so fest, dass er beinahe erstickte. „Danke schön, mein lieber Freund. Von nun an stehe ich in deiner Schuld." Ein plötzliches Schluchzen brach seine Stimme und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Schulter. Harry wusste, dass der Verrückte vor Freude weinte. Er schaute dem Mann über die Schulter und auf den Tisch, um den Namen zu lesen, den er niedergeschrieben hatte:

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Harrys Aufsatz wiederholen musste – ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht zu Tode gelangweilt. Ich dachte bloß, ich müsste Sybills Reaktion darauf zeigen.

In Ordnung, nun seid verantwortungsvolle Reviewer und schreibt mir eine Zeile.


	14. Adressat unbekannt

**A/N:** Danke an alle, die reviewt haben! Ich bin froh, dass ihr meine Idee mochtet, Gildy dazuzunehmen... Ich liebe diesen Kerl! Er gehört zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren, also konnte ich ihn nicht so einfach weglassen!

**Ü/N:** So, ich melde mich einmal mehr zurück mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich weiß zwar nicht, woher ich die Zeit nehmen soll zu übersetzen, aber irgendwie schaffe ich es doch immer rechtzeitig. :-) Danke an alle, die die letzten drei Kapitel reviewt haben:

**Torence** (Ich weiß, Dudley ist einfach viel zu sehr Dursley, um nicht ne Lachnummer zu sein), **Tiberitus** (Vielen Dank für das Lob bezüglich des Übersetzens, aber ich persönlich finde diese Fic einfach wunderbar. Aber wenn du schon so wählerisch bezüglich der Qualität einer Fanfiction bist, kannst du mir sicher einige englische empfehlen, die ich dann eventuell übersetze? Bin immer auf der Suche nach neuen Stories!), **Anna** (Danke, hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut!), **Vayanna Unyarima** (Die Story heißt im Original ‚The Greatest Scandal of Hogwarts History'. Und hey, dein Name gefällt mir! Und ich kenne zufälligerweise eine Vaiana... :-) Die spricht aber kein Deutsch...), **Andrea1984** (Bald werden deine Fragen in der Story beantwortet, keine Sorge! Und dieser eine Satz von dir... ‚Ich dachte immer, Dudley wäre nur doof, aber nicht böse.' OMG, hab ich gelacht! #Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischt#), **Karolina** (Nur mit der Ruhe, jede Woche kriegst du ein Kapitel, versprochen!), **Mandy** **Rosalie** (Naja, im Endeffekt hat Dudley Harry doch wirklich nicht umgebracht, oder? Hab dich auch lieb!), **Shila848** (Danke, neues Chap kommt schon!), **Leynia** (Hey, H/G ist auch nicht mein absolutes Lieblingspärchen, aber die Fic hat's mir einfach angetan! Lol.), **Samantha** (Neues Chap... Bitte sehr! Lol.), **Splowey** (Hey, cool, hab auch englische Leser... #freu# Thank you for reading and reviewing!), **Nicole** (Mail bekommen??), **Julia** (Auf mehr von Dudley musst du leider noch etwas warten...), **BlueStar84 **(Gilderoy war in dieser Story nie im Krankenhaus, weil die Story vorm Orden des Phönix geschrieben wurde.)

Das waren jetzt 14 verschiedene Reviewer #freu# Macht weiter so! Schreibt mir Reviews! Dann macht das Übersetzen gleich viel mehr Spaß!

Danke auch an Sanny, die wie immer betat!

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin weder J.K.R. noch AgiVega. Nix meines.

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

**Adressat unbekannt**

* * *

Es war bereits Mittag, als ein anderer Polizeibeamter (ein ziemlich großer und korpulenter) sich dazu herabließ, Harry und Gilderoy etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Hallo, ich bin Officer Thomson. Also, wo liegt das Problem?" Er wandte sich dem Jungen zu und kämmte sich mit den Fingern durch den Bart. „Ich weiß, was _sein _Probelm ist...", er zeigte auf den blonden Mann, „aber was ist deines? Jim hat mir gesagt, dass du auch unter Gedächtnisverlust leidest. Ist das wahr?"

„Leider ja, Sir." Harry nickte. „Deshalb bin ich hier. Vielleicht können Sie mir helfen... Hat jemand in den letzten Tagen nach jemandem gefragt, der so aussieht wie ich?"

Der Beamte musterte ihn: Einen Meter achtzig groß, rabenschwarzes Haar, grüne Augen und dumme Brillen. „Tut mir Leid, Kid, aber niemand hat einen vermissten Jungen gemeldet, der so aussieht wie du."

„Was kann ich denn jetzt tun?", fragte Harry. „Wen soll ich fragen?"

„Ähm, vielleicht könnten wir eine Annonce mit deinem Bild in die örtliche Zeitung geben. Jemand könnte dich vielleicht erkennen. Aber das ist alles, was wir tun könnten."

„Und was ist mit meinem Freund?" Harry zeigte auf Lockhart, der einen idiotischen Song summte – er hatte eindeutig sein Gedächtnis wieder verloren. „Hilft es, dass wir seinen Namen wissen?"

„Seinen Namen wissen?" Der Beamte zog seine buschigen Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warum hat er ihn uns dann noch nicht verraten? Er hätte uns und sich selbst eine Menge Sorgen und Probleme erspart..." Er beugte sich näher zu Harry. „Und du musst wissen... Er isst zu viel. Es war keine Freude für uns, ihn eine ganze Woche lang durchzufüttern."

_Ich denke aber nicht, dass er mehr isst als du, _dachte der Junge. „Er hatte sich nicht an seinen Namen erinnert, Sir, bis heute Morgen", versicherte er dem Officer. „Die Erinnerung kam um 9:36 Uhr, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Er ließ mich für ihn ein Blatt Papier holen, sodass er ihn aufschreiben konnte. Sein Name ist Gilderoy Lockhart."

„Gilderoy Lockhart? Was für ein ungewöhnlicher Name." Der Beamte runzelte die Stirn. „Komm, Kid, wir sehen mal in Mr. Lockharts Akten in den nationalen Polizeiarchiven."

„Soll ich ihm sagen, dass er mitkommen soll?"

Der Officer schaute nach dem blonden Irren, der immer noch ein dummes Lied summte. „Nee. Wir gehen lieber ohne ihn."

Sie betraten einen kleinen Raum, wo sich der Officer vor einen Computer setzte und in die Polizeiarchive einloggte. „Welcher Lockhart?" Er wandte sich an den Jungen.

„Gilderoy."

„Uh-huh." Der Polizist nickte und tippte den Namen in den Browser ein. Das Programm zeigte ein Fenster mit ‚nicht gefunden' an. Er tippte den Namen noch einmal ein, da er annahm, dass seine dicken Finger die falschen Tasten erwischt hatten, als er ihn zum ersten Mal eingegeben hatte. Aber er hatte doch richtig geschrieben. Wieder erschien ein ‚nicht gefunden' am Bildschirm. Dann versuchte er eine internationale Datenbank, aber kein Archiv in der ganzen Welt beinhaltete den Namen eines bestimmten Gilderoy Lockhart. „Na ja, Kid", wandte er sich an Harry, „dein Freund erinnert sich entweder an einen falschen Namen oder er existiert überhaupt nicht. Tut mir Leid, wir können dir nich helfen. Vielleicht sollten wir diesen Verrückten in ein Irrenhaus schicken, wo er eine gute Behandlung bekommt und seine Erinnerungen vielleicht wieder zurückkommen. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr beide noch ein paar Tage hier bleibt, damit wir sehen, ob euch jemand in der Zeitung erkennt. Dann sehen wir weiter."

„Danke, Sir." Harry nickte. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, so lange ich hier bleibe? Ich will kein Nutznießer sein. Ich bin bereit zu arbeiten."

Der Officer sah überrascht aus. Niemand, der ihn je um seine Hilfe gebeten hatte, hatte je angeboten, ihn dafür zu entschädigen. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien in seinem Mundwinkel. Er begann, diesen Jungen zu mögen und wollte ihm mehr helfen als jemals jemandem zuvor.

* * *

"Warum haben Sie uns rufen lassen, Professor?", fragte Hermine. Sie, Ron und Ginny war gesagt worden, dass sie Dumbledore in seinem Büro besuchen, aber ihren Besuch niemandem gegenüber erwähnen sollten. Hermine hatte es unheimlich verdächtig gefunden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas falsch war.

Ziemlich falsch.

„Setzt euch, alle drei, bitte." Albus versuchte, sie anzulächeln, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Etwas musste ihm ziemliche Sorgen bereiten.

„Was ist passiert, Professor?", fragte Ginny. Ihr Gesicht war so weiß wie ein Blatt Papier. In ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass Dumbledore ihnen etwas über Harry sagen wollte – etwas Bedrückendes, Angst machendes oder so etwas.

„Es tut mir Leid, euch schlechte Nachrichten überbringen zu müssen", sagte der Direktor missmutig. „Wie ihr alle wisst, sind die Journalisten weg, also habe ich Harry eine Eule geschickt, dass er heute Morgen zurückkommen kann. Wie auch immer, er ist nicht aufgetaucht, und jetzt ist es bereits 20:00 Uhr. Ich dachte, dass die Eule den Weg zum Ligusterweg vergessen haben musste, also habe ich noch eine geschickt. Sie kam mit dem Brief zurück, weil sie Harry bei den Dursleys nicht finden konnte. Natürlich müssen alle Eulen den Empfänger finden, wo auch immer er ist, aber unser Harry konnte nicht gefunden werden."

„Warum, Sir?" Ron runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum eine Eule seinen Freund nicht finden würde. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Wir können nur raten, Ron", antwortete Dumbledore. „Es gibt einige sehr trickreiche Zauber, die es Eulen unmöglich machen, jemanden zu finden, der davon betroffen ist."

„Welche Zauber?", fragten Hermine und Ginny zugleich.

„Ich fürchte, es gibt einige." Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Einige werden mit dem Zauberstab ausgeführt, andere treten durch Gifte auf, wieder andere wirken nur, wenn sie mit Flüchen kombiniert werden. Wir wissen nicht, ob Harry von einem davon betroffen ist, oder er ist..."

„Oder er ist...?" Ron hob seine Augenbrauen.

„...tot." Dumbledore seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, Kinder, aber das ist auch eine Möglichkeit. Eulen finden niemals tote Menschen, wie ihr sicher wisst."

_„Er ist nicht tot!" _Ginny sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Er kann nicht tot sein, Professor! Ich würde es fühlen ... es in meinem Herzen fühlen! Harry ist am Leben und wird zu mir zurückkommen!" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Verzweiflung. „Er wird zurückkommen..." Sie brach in Tränen aus. Hermine stand auf und umarmte sie.

„Bringen Sie Ms. Weasley in ihren Schlafraum, Ms. Granger", sagte Albus.

Hermine nickte und verließ mit dem anderen Mädchen das Büro.

„Sir?"

„Ja, Ron?"

„Er ist nicht tot, nicht wahr? Sie würden es wissen, wenn er tot wäre, oder?"

Dumbledore seufzte tief. „Nein, Ron, ich würde es nicht wissen. Ich bin nur ein verrückter, alter Zauberer, der nicht die Zukunft vorhersagen und andere Orte und Menschen in Visionen sehen kann. Ich habe kein inneres Auge wie Professor Trelawney."

Ron ächzte. „Bitte, Professor, erwähnen Sie mir gegenüber nie wieder diese alte Betrügerin oder ich zucke aus."

Dumbledore sah bei Rons Bemerkung belustigt aus. Noch ein Schüler, der realisierte, was für eine unbrauchbare Lehrerin Sybill war. „Okay, Mr. Weasley, ich verspreche, dass ich Professor Trelawney Ihnen gegenüber nicht mehr erwähne, wen Sie mir auch versprechen, unser Gespräch geheim zu halten und Ihrer Schwester durch diese Krise zu helfen. Der Verlust von Harry erfüllt uns alle mit Sorge, aber niemand wird mehr leiden als sie. Sollten wir Harry nicht mehr lebend finden, wird sie das arme Kind allein aufziehen müssen." In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: _Wenn überhaupt._

„Sie wird niemals alleine sein, Sir", antwortete Ron. „Ich werde für sie als liebender Onkel da sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Kind in England genauso viele liebende Onkel haben könnte wie Ginnys Baby."

„Das ist wahr." Albus schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Aber nicht einmal sechs Onkel können einen Vater ersetzen ... und Harry wäre ein wundervoller Vater geworden... Vielleicht wird er irgendwann sogar wirklich einer... Wir können niemals wissen, was die Zukunft noch für uns bereit hält."

„Wir werden Harry finden, Sir", antwortete Ron. „Ich werde die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben. Und Ginny auch nicht."

Der Direktor nickte ernst. „Zu hoffen ist alles, was uns noch bleibt."

* * *

Draco ging einen verlassenen Korridor entlang, als er Hermine und die schluchzende Ginny traf.

„Was ist mit dir geschehen, Weasley? Hat dein Vater euer baufälliges Haus auch noch verloren? Wird die Familie in eine Hundehütte ziehen?", fragte Malfoy mit einem bösartigen Grinsen.

„Hau ab, Malfoy!", gab Hermine zurück und führte ihre Freundin die Treppe hinauf.

„Hey, Wiesel, ich kann deinem Vater einen neuen Job bei den MGM besorgen!"

Ginny, egal, wie mitgenommen sie auch war, drehte sich zu ihm zurück mit einem interessierten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem tränennassen Gesicht. Hermine wurde auch neugierig. „MGM? Meinst du Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer?"

„Häh?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Granger. Ich meinte die MGM, die Magische Gesellschaft der Müllmänner." Er grinste Ginny böse an. „Dein Vater würde einen exzellenten Müllmann abgeben. Und deine Mutter würde für meine arbeiten, Socken waschen..."

Das war der letzte Rest für Ginny. Sie sprang von der fünften Stufe hinunter, stürzte sich auf Malfoy und bearbeitete ihn mit ihren kleinen – aber ziemlich harten – Fäusten. „Das ist dafür, dass du meine Mutter verspottet hast... Und das dafür, dass du meinen Vater lächerlich gemacht hast... Und das dafür, dass du meine ganze Familie immer schlecht machst!", schrie sie und ihre Fäuste hieben stark und fest auf Draco ein. Der Junge war so geschockt von dem plötzlichen Wutausbruch, dass er zuerst nicht einmal versuchte sich zu wehren. Als er realisierte, dass die jüngste Weasley dabei war, ihn zu Tode zu prügeln, wenn er nicht bald etwas unternahm, stieß er Ginny weg und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um sie mit einem Spruch zu treffen – aber Hermine war schneller.

_„Locomotor Mortis!", _rief sie und Draco fiel mit an den Körper gebundenen Beinen und Armen zu Boden.

Das war, als Ginny realisierte, was sie getan hatte. Sie sah auf Malfoy nieder, schnappte nach Luft und brachte ihr zerzaustes Haar wieder in Ordnung. „Danke, Herm", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Aber immer doch." Das andere Mädchen lächelte sie an. „Besonders dann, wenn es Draco betrifft." Sie tauschten ein gemeines Grinsen aus und brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Granger!", rief Malfoy. „Und du, Wiesel, solltest keine so schweren Übungen machen, oder du verlierst sonst noch deinen kleinen Bastard!"

_„Bastard?", _zischte Ginny und wollte schon zum am Boden liegenden Draco zurücklaufen und ihn treten, aber Hermine erwischte sie an ihrer Robe und hielt zurück.

„Hey, das ist er nicht wert. Und du hast es ihm heute glaube ich schon genug gezeigt."

Ginnys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Du hast Recht. Gute Nacht, Malfoy. Hoffe, dass dich jemand hier findet, bevor Peeves auf seiner üblichen nächtlichen Jagd hier vorbeikommt... Stell dir mal vor, was er hilflosen Schülern antun könnte!"

Die Mädchen sahen, wie Dracos Lippen zitterten. „Ihr werdet mich nicht hier lassen und mich seinen Tricks ausliefern, oder?"

„Ähm, was denkst du, Ginny, sollen wir ihm helfen?" Hermine gab vor, besorgt zu sein. „Armer Draco, er wird an die Decke gehängt werden, oder... Na ja, Peevsie ist wirklich einfallsreich... Also, sollen wir ihm helfen oder ihn einfach dalassen?"

„Stimmen wir ab!", schlug Ginny vor. „Alle, die dafür sind, dass wir ihn hier lassen, heben die Hand in die Höhe!" Ihre Hand schoss in die Luft.

Hermine überlegte ihre Wahl für eine Minute oder so, nur um Dracos Nerven zu strapazieren. Sie sah auf den Jungen hinab, dann zurück zu Ginny. „Okay." Sie hob ihre Hand. „Es scheint, dass Malfoy in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung seine Hand nicht heben kann, aber was soll's? Auch wenn er es getan hätte, blieben wir in der Mehrheit. Tut mir Leid, Draco..." Sie grinste. „Grüße Peeves von uns."

Und damit drehten sich die beiden Mädchen am Absatz um und gingen die Treppe hinauf.

* * *

Dumbledore hatte einen netten Traum über irgendwelche neuen, kuscheligen Ohrenschützer, als Professor Snape in den Raum platzte.

„Was ist passiert?" Albus zwinkerte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Severus, was tust du hier um...", er sah auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttischchen, „...fünf Uhr? Konntest du nicht schlafen?"

„Nein, Albus, es ist etwas anderes", murrte Snape.

„Der Direktor sah den Zorn auf dem Gesicht des Lehrers für Zaubertränke. „Was zum Teufel ist passiert? Raus damit, Severus!" Er setzte sich auf und brachte seine Schlafmütze in Ordnung, von der eine große, blaue Quaste herabbaumelte.

„Peeves, Sir!", sagte Snape – oder rief es eher.

Dumbledore gab einen großen Seufzer von sich. „Was hat er schon wieder getan?"

„Er... er hat Draco Malfoy bemalt!"

„Aha?" Albus sah amüsiert aus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er es in sich hatte."

„Was?" Snape wurde verwirrt.

„Den Sinn für Kunst", antwortete Dumbledore. „Wo hat er ihn hingemalt? Auf die Wand der Großen Halle vielleicht?"

„Nein, du hast mich nicht verstanden, Albus!" Snape wurde von Wut geschüttelt. „Peeves _bemalte _Draco. Er hat ihn _angemalt."_

Der Direktor griff nach seiner Halbmondbrille und setzte sie auf, um Snapes Gesichtsausdruck besser zu sehen. „Er hat ihn angemalt? Könnte ich mir das ansehen?"

„Ähm, ich habe Malfoy versteckt, weil ich die Farbe von seinem Körper nicht entfernen konnte. Er sieht furchtbar aus. Dieser Peeves ist ein Barbar."

„Jetzt hast du mich wirklich neugierig gemacht." Dumbledore sprang aus seinem Bett, seine Roben hüpften auf ihn zu und seine Zahnbürste flog ihm direkt in den Mund. „Ich bin ... gleiiiich ... feeertig", murmelte er, während die Zahnbürste in seinem Mund arbeitete. Er bückte sich, um seine Schuhbänder zuzubinden, dann warf er einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und sagte: „Präsentabel. Zeig mir den Weg, Severus."

Snape führte Albus hinab in die Kerker, wo er Draco versteckt hatte, um ihn davor zu bewahren, das ‚Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit' zu werden.

Severus öffnete die Tür zu seiner Kammer und ließ Dumbledore hinein. Zuerst sah der Direktor nichts in dem spärlich beleuchteten Raum, aber bald erblickte er eine leicht zitternde Gestalt in einer Ecke.

„Kommen Sie her, Malfoy. Das ist bloß Professor Dumbledore. Er ist hier, um Ihnen zu helfen", sagte Snape.

_Ihm zu helfen?, _dachte Albus. _Ja, das auch... Aber zuerst werde ich ein bisschen Spaß haben._

Draco trat aus der Ecke hervor in den Schein des Kerzenlichtes.

Dumbledore klatschte vor Überraschung die Hände zusammen. Er hatte etwas ‚Interessantes' erwartet, aber nicht _das. _Peeves' künstlerischer Stil erinnerte ihn an einen großartigen Muggel-Maler, Picasso.

Dracos blondes Haar sah überhaupt nicht mehr blond aus – es hatte stattdessen blaue und purpurne Streifen. Sein sonst so bleiches Gesicht war mit indianischen Kriegszeichen geschmückt – einer Schnecke, einem Hasen und zwei Orang-Utans. Seine schwarzen Roben waren mit rosa und lila Blumen und kleine Sonnen mit Augen, Sonnenbrillen und lachendem Mund bedeckt.

„Nun, was sagst du?" Snape wandte sich an Dumbledore.

„Oh, ziemlich nett", antwortete Albus.

_„Nett???", _schrieen Snape und Draco gemeinsam.

„Ähm, ich meine... furchtbar, aber du weißt, Junge, du könntest manchmal ein bisschen Farbe vertragen... Du bist immer so bleich, als wärst du krank." Der Direktor lächelte. „Aber natürlich werde ich alles in meiner Kraft stehende tun, um dich von diesem lustigen ‚Kostüm' zu befreien... Bist du sicher, dass du nicht eine Weile so bleiben möchtest? Du könnest etwas Farbe in das langweilige Schulleben bringen." Dumbledore sah die sprachlosen Blicke auf den Gesichtern von Malfoy und Snape und fügte hinzu: „Deine Antwort ist nein, richtig? Schade, schade..."

„Ich könnte sowieso nicht sagen, dass das Schulleben als langweilig bezeichnet werden könnte", kommentierte Severus. „Der Fall Potter machte es alles nur nicht langweilig."

„Oh, ja... Der Fall Potter... ein schwieriger, Severus. Der Junge ist verloren gegangen."

„Verloren gegangen?" Snape hob seine Augenbrauen und war knapp fähig, ein riesiges, freudiges Lächeln zu verbergen. Draco versuchte nicht einmal, sein gemeines Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Ja. Und nicht einmal die Eulen können ihn finden. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was wir tun können." Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du eine Idee?"

„Nein... Noch nicht, jedenfalls. Aber ich werde mir etwas ausdenken, das verspreche ich", antwortete Snape. _Unter normalen Umständen würde ich mir sicher etwas ausdenken, um Potter für immer von der Schule fern zu halten... Aber wegen dieser Schwangerschaft... Und alles, das darauf folgt, wenn das Kind geboren ist... _Er seufzte tief. _...Ob ich will oder nicht, Potter muss gefunden werden._

„Okay." Dumbledore wandte sich Draco zu. „Aber jetzt sehen wir uns erst mal dein Problem an, Draco."

* * *

Harry wischte den Boden der Zelle auf, als Officer Thomson mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck eintrat. Der Junge sah auf und stellten den Besen gegen die Wand. „Was ist passiert, John?", fragte er. Der Officer und er waren während der vergangenen Woche Freunde geworden, als Harry auf der Polizeistation in Great Winging war. Thomson versprach ihm, eine Anfrage in die Zeitung zu setzen, ob jemand Harry und den blonden Kerl kannte. Die Zeitung, die _Schwingen Wingings, _veröffentlichten sogar die Fotos der zwei unglücklichen Amnesiepatienten, aber bis jetzt hatte noch niemand weder Harry noch Gilderoy als seine Verwandten oder Nachbarn oder überhaupt erkannt.

Als John Thomson die Zelle betrat und den Jungen den Boden wischen sah, kam ihm ein seltsamer Gedanke: Der Junge hielt den Besen auf eine total lustige Art, als ob er es gewöhnt wäre, ihn zu etwas anderem zu benützen als zum Kehren. _Zu etwas anderem? _Aber zu was??? John schüttelte den Kopf. Er fantasierte schon – der Junge verstand sichtlich nichts von Besen – das war alles.

„Na ja, Kid, es tut mir Leid, aber eine ganze Woche ist vergangen, seit wir diesen Artikel in die _Schwingen Wingings _gesetzt hatten und es gibt immer noch kein Ergebnis."

„Heißt das, dass Gilderoy und ich von hier weg müssen?", fragte Harry. Er wusste, dass Johns mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck nur so etwas bedeuten konnte.

„Tut mir Leid, Kid. Wirklich. Ich kann dich inzwischen gut leiden. Du bist fleißig, intelligent und mit dir kann man sich net unterhalten. Du hast eine gute Art, mit Leuten umzugehen."

Harry wusste, dass John sagen wollte: _„...und ich werde dich vermissen, mein Freund, aber wir können dich nicht für immer hier behalten. Tut mir Leid." _Er legte seine Hand auf Officer Thomsons Schulter. „Hey, ist schon gut, John. Gib dir nicht die Schuld, weil es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast wirklich alles in deiner Macht stehende getan, um uns zu helfen, und dafür bin ich dir ewig dankbar."

Eine kleine Träne lief Johns runde Wange hinab. „Oh, Kid, ich werde dich so vermissen!" Er zog Harry in eine bärenartige Umarmung und brach Harry in seinem Ausbruch fast die Knochen. Der Junge konnte es nicht erklären, aber er hatte ein bestimmtes Gefühl, dass er schon mal jemanden gekannt hatte, der sich so benommen und sogar ein bisschen wie John ausgesehen hatte. Er konnte sich nur nicht erinnern, wer das war.

Als Harry in den zeitweiligen ‚Schlafraum' zurückkam, den sie in der Polizeistation benützten, sah er Lockhart, der tief in das Lesen seiner Zeitung versunken war. Es war nicht die _Schwingen Wingings, _es war eine ältere Ausgabe der _Newsweek._

„Gibt's was interessantes, Gilderoy?" Er setzte sich neben den blonden Kerl.

„Entschuldigung? Gilderoy? Wer ist Gilderoy?" Lockhart starrte ihn verwirrt an.

_Arggh, noch eine Etappe seiner Amnesie. _Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Hör mal, Gilderoy ist dein Name. Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Nee. Habe ich wirklich so einen absurden Namen?" Lockhart runzelte die Stirn. „Und wer bist du?"

Harry seufzte tief auf. Es war bereits das sechzehnte Mal in der Woche, dass er Gilderoy alles vom Anfang an erklären musste. Und das ging ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven.

„Hör mal, mein Freund. Ich bin dein Genosse in Sachen Amnesie erleiden. Aber wir haben zwei verschiedene Arten des Gedächtnisverlustes. Meiner ist von ständiger Dauer, aber ich erinnere mich an alles von dem Augenblick an, da ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe. Das war vor einer Woche. Du hast etwas komplett anderes. Manchmal erinnerst du dich an Dinge, und dann vergisst du sie wieder, und du erinnerst dich immer an andere Dinge. Vor einer Woche hast du dich für zwei Minuten an deinen Namen erinnert, und da hast du ihn aufgeschrieben. Dann sah es ganz danach aus, als ob du dich an deinen Job erinnern würdest, aber ich glaube, dass das nur deine Fantasie war."

„Warum? Woran habe ich mich erinnert?"

„Du hast fest daran geglaubt, dass du ein Zauberkünstler wärst." Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Du hast meinen Stab gesehen", er zog ihn aus seiner Hosentasche, „und du sagtest, dass ich auch ein Zauberer wäre, und dass das ein Zauberstab sei."

Harry konnte Gilderoy nicht erklären, warum er diesen ‚Zauberstab' nicht einfach losgeworden war. Er hatte schon tausend Möglichkeiten gehabt, ihn wegzuwerfen, aber er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, das zu tun – und er hatte keine Ahnung warum.

Lockhart hob eine fein geformte Augenbraue. „Du zweifelst immer noch daran, nicht wahr?" Ein ungewohntes Licht glitzerte in seinen Augen. Harry nahm an, dass sich der blonde Mann an etwas Neues erinnerte.

„Natürlich", antwortete er. „Das ist verrückt... total absurd, Gilderoy."

„Du sprichst genauso wie die Muggel", sagte er mit dem Anzeichen von Bedauern und Verachtung in seiner Stimme.

„Wie die was?" Harry zwinkerte.

„Huch?" Lockhart zitterte und setzte eine idiotische Miene auf. Seine Erinnerung war schon wieder verloren.

„Nichts." Der Junge seufzte. Er beschloss, Gilderoy nicht noch einmal die ganze Geschichte zu erklären. Am nächsten Tag vielleicht – wenn sie die Polizeistation verlassen mussten, aber sicher nicht jetzt.

Harry legte sich nieder, um etwas zu schlafen – vermutlich das letzte Mal bequem zu schlummern für eine lange Zeit – als sein Gefährte einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß.

_Oh nein, woran hat er sich denn schon wieder erinnert?, _grummelte der Junge innerlich. „Was ist passiert, Gilderoy?"

„Ich hab's gefunden, ich hab's gefunden!", schrie der Mann.

„Was gefunden?" Harry gähnte.

„Die Lösung! Sieh dir das an!" Er reichte dem Jungen die _Newsweek. _Die Wochenzeitung war auf der siebten Seite aufgeschlagen, wo man einen großen Artikel über Ägypten lesen konnte.

„Welche Lösung?", fragte Harry und sah sich die Pyramiden an. Das Bild sah ein bisschen vertraut aus, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er die Weasley-Familie vor den selben Pyramiden vor vier Jahren hat stehen sehen. „Hast du dich endlich daran erinnert, dass du früher mal ein Kamelführer in Ägypten warst?"

Lockhart schüttelte eilig seinen Kopf, seine blonden Locken flogen durch die Luft. „Ich habe mich daran erinnert, dass ich einen alten Mann namens Abysmal-sun Amun dort kannte... Schreib seinen Namen auf, sofort!"

Harry kritzelte ihn nieder, obwohl er nicht verstehen konnte, wozu Gilderoy den Namen des ägyptischen Mannes brauchte. „Und?", fragte er.

„Und? Na ja, er ist einer der größten afrikanischen Zauberer, Kid! Er kennt alle Arten, wie Leute, die ihr Gedächtnis verloren haben, sich wieder an alles erinnern können! Wir müssen zu ihm gehen!"

_Oh, nicht schon wieder dieses verrückte Zauberer-Dings! _Harry seufzte. „Wir gehen nach Ägypten?"

Lockhart nickte. „Genau. Wir gehen zum Ägypter."

* * *

**A/N:** Da seht ihr's ... Harry geht noch nicht zurück nach Hogwarts, aber er wird richtige Abenteuer erleben!


	15. Snapes größter Traum

**Danke** an alle, die Kapitel 14 reviewt haben:

**Shila848, Andrea1984** (Diese FF hat 34 Kapitel, es gibt davon noch 2 Sequels, die ich ebenfalls geplant habe zu übersetzen.), **Samantha Potter** (Mehr dazu: siehe unten.), **BlueStar84** (Ägypten? Hmm... Einfach weiterlesen. Grins.), **Lily 100 **(Mehr dazu: siehe unten.), **ICH** (Hast mein E-mail bekommen, nicht wahr? Danke!), **Miss Hypocrisy**, **asaniceline** (Dass sich Gilderoy an Harrys Namen erinnert ist doch zu einfach und würde die Spannung nehmen, meinst du nicht auch?) und **Mandy Rosalie** (Mehr dazu: siehe nächster Absatz!)

**_Wichtig!_** An alle: Ich bin zur Zeit derart in Stress, dass ich mit dem Übersetzen (und dem Schreiben an meinen anderen FFs) einfach nicht mehr weiterkomme. Daher bitte ich euch etwas um Geduld, das nächste Kapitel kommt, sobald ich es mit meinem Terminplaner vereinbaren kann!

Vielen Dank wie immer an Sanny fürs Betan!

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins.

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

**Snapes größter Traum**

* * *

Trotz Snapes Bemühungen, die Schande zu verheimlichen, die Draco durch Peeves' geisterhafte Hände leiden musste, wusste bis zu Mittag jeder einzelne Schüler über die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends Bescheid – dank Crabbe, der zufälligerweise über den Rand der Tür zur Großen Halle stolperte und nach Dracos Hand schnappte, um zu verhindern, dass er hinfiel. Nichtsdestotrotz fiel er zu Boden, genauso wie Dracos Hut – und somit wurden seine Locken enthüllt, die er darunter hatte verbergen wollen... Sie waren immer noch blau und purpur. Dumbledore konnte die Farbe nicht entfernen, nicht einmal mit Mrs. Skowers Allzweck-Magische-Sauerei-Entferner.

Als Malfoys Hippie-artige Haarpracht zum Vorschein kam, brach die ganze Große Halle in Gelächter aus und von diesem Tag an musste er mit den Neckereien der anderen klar kommen.

„Hey, Draco, hattest du wirklich Sonnen mit Sonnenbrillen auf deinem Umhang?", rief Seamus dem blonden Jungen nach.

„Ich hab gehört, dass die Orang-Utans auf deinem Gesicht umwerfend aussahen, Malfoy!", fügte Dean hinzu.

„Ist es wahr, dass wir all das Hermine und Ginny zu verdanken haben?", fragte Ron mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. Er war furchtbar stolz auf seine Freundin und seine kleine Schwester.

„Ja, das ist wahr, Wiesel", sagte Draco gedehnt. „Und weißt du was? Ich könnte losgehen und sie verpfeifen, wenn ich wollte..."

„Wirklich?" Ron hob eine Augenbraue. „Und wer würde dir glauben – außer Snapey? Nicht zu vergessen, dass du glücklich sein solltest, nicht bestraft zu werden, weil du nach der Schlafenszeit noch in den Korridoren warst."

„Ich habe nicht beabsichtigt, dort zu bleiben, und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich", grummelte Draco. „Jetzt lass mich allein und kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten... wie etwa... geh und such deinen schäbigen Freund! Ich hoffe, du gehst dabei auch verloren!"

Ron blieb der Mund offen stehen. Woher konnte Draco von Harrys Verschwinden wissen.

„Du bist überrascht, dass ich es weiß, nicht wahr?", sagte Malfoy hochnäsig. „Von Kopf bis Fuß angemalt zu werden hatte zumindest einen Vorteil: Ich hörte Dumbledore, wie er Snape erzählte, dass Potter vermisst wird. Oh, deine arme kleine Schwester! Sie wird ihn nicht heiraten können, und deine Familie wird für immer mit dieser Schande leben müssen!" Er lachte gackernd. „Noch ein großer Tag für die Journalisten, Wiesel! Stell dir nur die Schlagzeile vor: _'Weasley-Kind – jetzt mit Sicherheit unehelich', _oder _‚Der Bräutigam, der sich nicht traut'_. Cool, oder?"

Ron wollte schon Draco ins Gesicht schlagen, als McGonagalls Stimme ihre kleine Unterhaltung unterbrach: „Alle Schüler gehen zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume! Die Lehrer ins Lehrerzimmer, bitte!"

„Siehst du, Wiesel?" Malfoy grinste. „Sie haben eine Lehrerkonferenz über diesen nichtsnutzigen Freund von dir! Na ja, wir sehen uns dann in Zaubertränke! Wir werden etwas über irgend welche coolen Gifte lernen... Ich werde Snape fragen, ob er sie an dir ausprobiert!" Und damit ging er und ließ einen wütenden Ron zurück.

„Mr. Weasley, haben Sie nicht Professor McGonagalls Anweisung gehört?", fragte Professor Flitwick, der in Richtung Lehrerzimmer eilte.

Ron nickte einfach.

Die Lehrer hatten ein Treffen, um über den armen Harry zu sprechen, der verloren gegangen war. Ron hatte sich noch nie zuvor so miserabel gefühlt – er fürchtete, seinen besten Freund verloren zu haben... für immer.

„Ist das wahr, Albus?", fragte Professor Lupin mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ja, zu meinem größten Bedauern, es ist wahr." Der Direktor seufzte. „Der Junge ist verloren gegangen und wir können ihn nicht finden – nicht einmal durch Eulenpost. Ich habe Hagrid bereits losgeschickt, um ihn bei den Dursleys zu suchen, aber sie sagten, dass Harry gleich nach dem Abendessen beschlossen hatte, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen, und sich zu Mrs. Figg auf den Weg gemacht hatte... aber dort niemals angekommen war... Niemand weiß, wo er ist. Wahrscheinlich wird er von einem starken Fluch vor uns verborgen – ein Fluch, der verhindert, dass die Eulen ihn erkennen."

„Aber welche Art von Fluch könnte das sein?", wandte Professor Sprout ein.

„Wir können nur raten", antwortete McGonagall. „Aber Albus glaubt stark, dass es eine Verbindung zu einem bestimmten Trank namens Teih-Nessegrev gibt."

„Was?" Flitwick sprang auf. „Ich habe noch nie von einem solchen Trank gehört. Du, Severus?"

Snape antwortete nicht sofort. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er diesen Zaubertrank nur etwa acht oder neun Tage zuvor den Siebtklässlern beigebracht hatte. „Ja, natürlich kenne ich ihn. Es ist einer der schwierigsten Tränke der Welt. Ich lehrte... äh, _versuchte, _ihn den Siebtklässlern vorige Woche beizubringen. Niemandem von ihnen ist es gelungen, ihn richtig zuzubereiten." _Niemand, außer Malfoy, _fügte er in seinen Gedanken hinzu.

„Was weißt du darüber?", fragte Minerva.

„Er wurde im dreizehnten Jahrhundert von einem deutschen Zauberer erfunden. Der Name stammt von dem deutschen Wort ‚Vergessenheit'. Der Trank wirkt nur, wenn er zu reinem Wasser hinzugefügt wird und löscht das Gedächtnis desjenigen, der ihn trinkt, vollständig. Ja, und sein Nebeneffekt ist, dass es dem Trinker eine unsichtbare Aura verleiht, die ihn vor den Eulen unsichtbar macht. Bis jetzt gibt es kein Gegenmittel. Nun, das ist alles, was ich über diesen Zaubertrank sagen kann." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Jedenfalls können wir nicht sicher sein, dass Potter von diesem Trank vergiftet wurde. Es gibt auch noch so viele andere Möglichkeiten."

„Ja? Nenne mir eine!", sagte Lupin.

Snape reagierte auf Lupins Worte nicht. Er konnte den Werwolf immer noch nicht ausstehen, egal, was für ein guter Lehrer er auch war. Remus hatten wieder den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen, was ihn natürlich Snape gegenüber noch unbeliebter gemacht hatte.

„Was können wir jetzt tun?", fragte Flitwick. „Sollen wir Leute losschicken, die in ganz England nach Potter suchen?"

„Nein", antwortete Dumbledore. „Wir müssen das so lange wie möglich geheim halten. Wir können nur einen von uns losschicken."

„Ja, natürlich sollten wir jemanden losschicken!", sagte McGonagall. Ihre Augen funkelten hinter ihren rechteckigen Brillengläsern. „Jemand MUSS diesen armen Jungen finden! Er hat höchstwahrscheinlich sein Gedächtnis verloren und kann seinen Weg zurück hierher nicht finden! Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, in welche Gefahr er geraten könnte? Besonders mit Ihr-wisst-schon-wem, der immer noch auf freiem Fuß herumläuft? Wir müssen den Jungen finden – das sind wir ihm schuldig!"

_„Ihm – schuldig?" _Snape sah aus, als ob er gerade einen Kröter verschluckt hätte.

„Ja, Severus, das tun wir!", bestätigte Minerva mit einem extrem strengen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ohne ihn wäre Hogwarts schon unzählige Male zerstört worden! Er hat die Schule vor diesem verrückten Quirrel geretten, er hat den Gefahren der Kammer des Schreckens getrotzt und es ist ihm gelungen, letztes Jahr den Dunklen Lord zu verjagen."

„Das war Black, und nicht Potter", stellte Snape klar.

„Es wäre Black ohne Harry nicht gelungen", antwortete Dumbledore. „Das musst du anerkennen, Severus."

„Ja, natürlich... Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, was Potter für die Schule getan hat... und wie er ihr den größten Skandal des Jahrhunderts beschert hatte", murmelte Snape leise und fühlte sich total gedemütigt. Seine Kollegen widersprachen ihm – wegen Potter! Schon wieder Potter! IMMER Potter! Nicht einmal ein verloren gegangener – oder toter – Potter konnte ihn in Ruhe lassen!

„Okay. Beenden wir diese Debatte", unterbrach Lupin. „Ich werde gehen und Harry suchen... wenn du mir deine Zustimmung gibst, Albus."

Dumbledore überlegte eine Minute lang. „Aber wer wird in deiner Abwesenheit deinen Unterricht abhalten?"

„Mein bekannter Kollege, Professor Snape", antwortete Remus.

Snape sah auf. Was? Lupin empfahl ihn dem Direktor? Er musste wohl träumen.

Er zwickte sich in die Hand. Nein, es war kein Traum. „Ich werde Lupin gerne vertreten", wandte er sich an Dumbledore.

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen wie gerne." Albus nickte. „In Ordnung. Remus, komm mit mir mit. Wir müssen die Details deiner Reise besprechen."

Als die Tür hinter dem Direktor und dem Werwolf ins Schloss fiel, breitete sich ein gemeines Grinsen auf Snapes blassem Gesicht aus.

Endlich. Er hatte, was er immer haben wollte. Und um ehrlich zu sein, das hatte er Potter zu verdanken...

„Rooon! Wie lange muss ich noch auf dich warten?", fragte Hermine nervös. „Verteidigung beginnt in zwei Minuten! Hör auf, mit diesem Toast herumzutrödeln, ja?"

Ron kaute weiter. „Hetz mich nicht, Herm!"

„Aber ich will in Lupins Unterricht nicht zu spät kommen! Er sagten, dass wir heute etwas über die Yetis erfahren würden!"

„Die Yetis?", grummelte Ron. „Oh, nein! Wir haben doch schon von ihnen gelernt... in der zweiten Klasse, erinnerst du dich nicht? Dieser Lockhart sagte Harry, er solle den Yeti nachmachen, den er angeblich schon Jahre zuvor besiegt hatte." Ron griff nach der Milchkanne. „Erinnerst du dich an den armen Harry, als er diesen Pelz von einem Grizzlybären tragen musste, um ein bisschen wie ein Yeti auszusehen?" Sein Herz sank in diesem Moment. Er hätte genauso gut fragen können: _'Erinnerst du dich noch an Harry?' _Er wusste, dass Hermine genauso sehr litt wie er – keinem von ihnen gelang es, ihren besten Freund auch nur eine einzige Minute aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Ron nahm an, dass Ginny genauso fühlte: verzweifelt, fast schon hoffnungslos.

„Stell die Kanne wieder hin, Ron, und komm endlich!", befahl das Mädchen.

„Aye, aye, Captain!" Der Junge seufzte und stand auf. „Ich hoffe, dass diese Stunde besser wird als die mit Mr. Goldlocke!"

„Natürlich wird sie viel besser sein. Lupins Stunden sind immer großartig", antwortete Hermine, als sie die Treppen hinauf eilten. Als sie die Tür zur Verteidigungs-Klasse erreichten, fanden sie sie bereits geschlossen vor. „Siehst du? Wir sind zu spät!" Das Mädchen sah ihn böse an.

„Was für ein Glück, dass Lupin niemals jemanden bestraft...", sagte Ron laut, während er die Tür öffnete.

„Das ist Lupin, Weasley. Nicht ich", kam eine grimmige Stimme von drinnen.

Ron und Hermine tauschten entsetzte Blicke aus. Alle beide fühlten sich, als ob das Blut in ihren Venen eingefroren wäre. „Das... das ist... Snape...", flüsterte der Junge. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Zum wahrscheinlich ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Hermine keine Ahnung, was sie antworten sollte.

„Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte abziehe – fünfzig pro Kopf und Nase – dann lassen Sie uns nicht mehr länger warten, Weasley!", kam Snapes Stimme aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Die beiden Jugendlichen schluckten und traten ein. Aller Augen waren ihnen zugewandt, als sie zu ihren Stühlen gingen.

„Ich habe Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Sie sich setzen sollen!", sagte Severus bissig. Hermine und Ron drehten sich um. „Weasley, stellen Sie sich in die Ecke und bereuen Sie für den Rest der Stunde Ihre Frechheit. Granger, kommen Sie an die Tafel und schreiben Sie _‚Ich schwöre, ich werde zu Professor Snapes Unterricht nie mehr zu spät kommen.' _für... sagen wir... fünfhundert Mal." Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht. Kein Lehrer in der ganzen Schule konnte ihr DAS antun! „Worauf warten Sie, Granger? Bewegen Sie Ihren Hintern!"

Waaas? Hermine wurde bleich vor Wut. Wie konnte irgend jemand es wagen, so mit ihr zu sprechen? Sie ist doch als Schülerin ein Vorbild! Niemand hat das Recht, sie so zu behandeln! NIEMAND!

„Hey, komm, Herm!" Ron streckte ihr die Kreide entgegen.

„Nein, Ron, danke", antwortete sie, dann wandte sie sich an Snape. „Ich – werde – diesen – Müll – nicht – fünf – hundert – Mal – schreiben!", rief sie.

„Herm..." Ron nahm ihre Hand.

„Nein, Ron, lass mich aussprechen!" Sie schüttelte ihn ab.

„Aussprechen?" Snape sah sie böse an. „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, Ihnen meine Erlaubnis gegeben zu haben, Ihren vorlauten Mund zu öffnen, Granger! Wenn Sie nicht folgen, können Sie genauso gut gehen! Die Tür ist da lang! Und wagen Sie es nicht, noch einmal in irgend einem Unterricht von mir zu erscheinen – Zaubertränke inkludiert!"

„Sie schmeißen mich raus, Professor?", rief Hermine. „Okay, ich gehe zu Professor Dumbledore! Wir werden sehen, was er zu der Art sagt, wie Sie den Unterricht abhalten!"

„Tun Sie das, Granger!", sagte Snape höhnisch. „Ach, und Dumbledore ist im Moment nicht in der Schule."

„Dann werde ich zu Professor McGonagall gehen!", gab sie zurück.

„Sie hat gestern Nacht die Schule mit Albus verlassen. Sie werden in den nächsten zwei Wochen nicht zurück sein." Severus grinste noch breiter.

„Okay! Dann gehe ich!" Sie sah Ron an. „Kommst du mit?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Herm... und du solltest auch nicht gehen..." Er empfing den vernichtendsten Blick, den er je von Hermine bekommen hatte. „Tut mir Leid...", murmelte er, aber das Mädchen hörte ihn nicht mehr.

Sie war gegangen.

Die nächste Stunde war Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und die Schüler mussten wieder die Martianer waschen. Hagrid schien sich in ziemlich guter Stimmung zu befinden. „Ruhe... Ruhe und Frieden...", seufzte er. „Kein Malfoy, der uns noch auf die Nerven geht... Für einen Vertrauensschüler weiß er noch immer nich', wie man sich benimmt..." Sein Blick blieb auf Ron ruhen. „Warum siehst du so traurig aus? Du solltest glücklich sein, dass der Flubberwurm nich' da ist."

„Er ist vor dem Unterricht davongelaufen... genauso wie Hermine", murmelte der Junge.

„Hermine?" Die Augen des Halbriesen weiteten sich. „Was meinst du? Äh, ich wollte dich fragen, warum deine Freundin nich' da war."

Ron errötete. Woher konnte Hagrid von seiner Beziehung mit Hermine wissen? „Ich sag's dir später, okay?"

Der Halbriese nickte. „Okay, alle zusammen, greift wieder zu den Bürsten un' schrubbt den Martianern den Rücken! Macht schon, ich will, dass sie genauso duften wie die Wildblumen im Park von Hogwarts!"

Alle Schüler begannen, die stinkenden grünen Aliens zu reinigen, die ständig lustige, rülpsende Geräusche von sich gaben.

„Und jetzt erzähl schon, worum machst du dir solche Sorgen?", wandte Hagrid sich an Ron, nachdem die Schüler fort waren. „Sprich es dir von der Seele!"

Ron setzte sich neben seinen Freund. „Alles... alles ist schief gelaufen, Hagrid. Zuerst ist Harry verloren gegangen."

„Ich wei", sagte der Halbriese mit resignierter Stimme.

„Er ist nicht aufzufinden, und keine Eule kann ihn aufspüren." Ron seufzte. „Sicher haben deshalb Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall und Lupin das Schloss verlassen. Vielleicht wollen sie ihn suchen, ich weiß es nicht. Aber jetzt ist Snape unser Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und er hatte einen furchtbaren Streit mit Hermine, die weggelaufen ist... Ich glaube, sie ist furchtbar wütend auf mich, weil ich mich nicht gegen Snape auflehnen wollte. Sie muss sich verraten fühlen... verraten von mir."

„Hey..." Hagrid drückte Rons Schultern. „Es war nich' deine Schuld. Du hattest Recht, dass du nich' mit Snape gestritten hast. Manchmal kann er ziemlich gemein sein."

„Ziemlich gemein? Das ist eine riesige Untertreibung!", sagte Ron. „Ich muss gehen, Hagrid. Ich muss sie finden und ihr sagen, dass ich..."

„Dass du sie liebst, richtig?"

„Genau." Ron gab seinem Freund ein kleines Lächeln und ging.

„Herm..."

„Sprich nicht mit mir", antwortete das Mädchen, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen – dem vierten Band der Biografie des Schönen Bills. Vielleicht wollte sie unbedingt Ron auf die Nerven gehen, indem sie ihm zeigte, dass sie dieses spezielle Buch las.

„Schau, Herm, ich..."

Das Mädchen schnappte das Buch zu, stand auf und wollte zur Tür der Bibliothek hinaus.

Ron aber beabsichtigte nicht, sie schon gehen zu lassen. Er schnappte nach ihrem Arm, um sie aufzuhalten.

„Greif – mich – nicht – an – du...", zischte sie und versuchte, sich zu befreien, aber Rons Hände hielten sie fest wie Schraubstöcke.

„Was?", fragte er und versuchte, den Satz zu vervollständigen: „Verräter? Vielleicht. Idiot? Das glaube ich nicht. Wenn einer von uns als Idiot bezeichnet werden könnte, dann bin das sicher nicht ich."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, ihr hübsches Gesicht verwandelte sich in die Grimasse einer Todesfee, die eben zu schreien anfangen wollte. „Du hast... du hast Snape gewählt! Nicht mich, ihn!", rief sie.

„Ich wollte nicht von der Schule geworfen werden, Herm. Snape ist der stellvertretende Direktor, weil Dumbledore und McGonagall nicht da sind. Er hat die ganze Macht und kein empfindungsfähiges Wesen in ganz Hogwarts würde seine Pläne durchkreuzen!"

„Meinst du damit, dass ich _nicht _empfindungsfähig bin?" Sie fletschte die Zähne. (Seit diesem Zwischenfall im vierten Jahr hatte sie die schönsten Zähne in der ganzen Schule – und immer noch mochte Ron das nicht.)

„Hör mal, Hermine, ich möchte nicht mit dir streiten! Ich liebe dich!"

„Pah! Du liebst mich? Du hast einen seltsamen Weg gewählt, um mir das zu zeigen." Sie versuchte, sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, aber der Junge hielt sie immer noch an sich gedrückt – vielleicht noch näher als noch vor einer Minute.

„Hermine, uns selbst rauszuschmeißen ist nicht der richtige Pfad, dem man folgen sollte, nicht wahr? Besonders jetzt nicht, wenn wir in unserem letzten Schuljahr sind!" Er versuchte, Hermines logisches Denken und ihren Enthusiasmus für das Lernen zu beeinflussen. „Denk mal an all die coolen Tests, die wir am Ende des Jahres haben werden! Willst du sie alle versäumen? Stell dir die wundervollen Aufgaben vor: McGonagall wird sicher wollen, dass wir uns gegenseitig in Tiger mit dolchartigen Zähnen verwandeln! Binns wird uns einen zehn Meter langen Aufsatz über den Sommersprossigen Simon und Brutus den Brutalen schreiben lassen. Und natürlich wird uns auch Hagrid fantastische Aufgaben geben, zum Beispiel das Horn eines Ungarischen Hornschwanz-Drachen zu stehlen, oder ein wildes Einhorn zu reiten... Du willst dir doch diesen Spaß nicht entgehen lassen, oder?"

Das Mädchen sah hinab auf ihre Schuhe. Ron hatte Recht. Sie würde niemals die Chance versäumen, eine voll ausgebildete Hexe zu werden – und nicht einmal Snape konnte ihr das verwehren.

„Okay", seufzte sie. „Ich werde mich bei Snape entschuldigen und mich sogar selbst erniedrigen, wenn ich muss. Ich WILL dieses Zeugnis."

„Kluges Mädchen." Ron lächelte. „Du wirst die beste Hexe von allen sein."

„Sicher werde ich das", antwortete sie. „Würdest du mich jetzt bitte wieder loslassen?"

„Oh... tut mir Leid." Er errötete und folgte ihr mit seinen Augen. „Äh, Herm..." Sie drehte sich vor dem Türrahmen noch einmal um. „Ich hab es auch gemeint."

„Was?" Sie sah belustigt aus.

„Dass ich dich liebe. Das tu ich wirklich."

„Das meinst du auch besser so", sagte Hermine, sammelte ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und ging zu Snapes Büro, um ihn zu bitten, wieder seinen Unterricht besuchen zu dürfen.

* * *

Ein lauter Knall kam aus einem der oberen Stockwerke. Molly Weasley ließ die Bratpfanne fallen. „Was macht ihr beiden schon wieder???", rief sie verärgert.

„Nichts, Mum!", rief George zurück.

„Nichts?" Seine Mutter wurde wütend. „Ihr habt mich so erschreckt, dass ich meine Lieblingsbratpfanne fallen gelassen habe! Es war die, die ich von eurem Vater als Hochzeitsgeschenk bekommen habe, und jetzt hat sie eine Delle! Das ist alles eure Schuld und das streitet niemals ab!"

„Das werden wir schon nicht, Mum", kam Freds Stimme.

„Kommt herunter, das Frühstück ist fertig!", rief Molly. „Obwohl ihr es nicht verdient hättet", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wir kommen!", riefen die Zwillinge unisono. Eine Minute später donnerten zwei angesengte Weasley-Zwillinge herunter. „Was gibt's zum Frühstück? Wir sterben vor Hunger!"

„Stop!", rief ihre Mutter. „Bleibt an der Schwelle stehen! Kommt ja nicht in meine kürzlich geputzte Küche herein, bis ihr euch nicht auch gewaschen habt!"

„Aber Mum, das ist doch nur ein bisschen Ruß, nichts weiter!", jammerte George. „Wir haben Hunger!"

„Rauf! Ich sagte, geht hinauf!", brüllte Molly sie an. „Ich will das Wasser laufen hören!"

„Okay...", seufzte Fred. „Komm schon, George."

Sie gingen hinauf und drehten die Wasserhähne auf. „Jetzt kann Mum das Wasser laufen hören", kicherte George. Sie warteten weitere zwei Minuten – die übliche Zeit für eine schnelle Katzenwäsche – dann gingen sie hinunter.

„Fertig, Mum. Können wir bitte den Toast haben?"

„Setzt euch", sagte Molly mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Euer Frühstück, hier..." Sie wollte Fred schon den Toast reichen, der beide Hände dafür ausstreckte. Molly riss den Toast zurück und schnappte sich Freds Hand. „Das nennst du _sauber? _Hmm???"

Fred besah sich kurz seine Handfläche. „Mensch, ich muss schmutzig geworden sein, als wir die Treppe herunter kamen... Weißt du, ich hab das Geländer angegriffen... Muss ein bisschen staubig gewesen sein, schätze ich..."

„Staubig, hm?" Mrs. Weasley zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. In diesem Augenblick sah sie genauso aus wie Percy, wenn er mitten im Schreiben eines Berichtes über den Kesseldicke gestört wurde. „Nur zur Information, ich habe das Geländer gestern geputzt."

„Wirklich?" George schenkte ihr einen unschuldigen Blick. „Äh, muss der Ghoul vom Dachboden gewesen sein. Er war sicher ziemlich gelangweilt und hat das Geländer nur zum Spaß schmutzig gemacht..."

„Nur zum Spaß, hm?" Molly sah sie an mit einem _‚Haltet-mich-nicht-für-einen-Idioten-_Blick'. „Geht mir aus dem Blickfeld! Heute gibt's kein Frühstück!"

„Aber Mum..."

„Kein ‚aber Mum'", antwortete Mrs. Weasley streng. „Ihr hattet eine Chance, und ihr habt sie vertan. Jetzt..."

Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, weil die Flammen im Kamin zu knistern anfingen und ankündigten, dass ein Anruf oder Besucher kam.

Das letztere von beiden trat ein.

Eine alte Dame stolperte aus dem Kamin, ihre rabenschwarze Katze sprang ihr aus den Armen.

„Vader! Komm sofort zurück!", schrie sie der Katze nach, die sie nicht gehört zu haben schien. „Oh Gott, es tut mir Leid, Mrs. Weasley, er ist meine neueste Katze, ich habe ihn erst gestern gekauft. Er ist noch ein kleines Kätzchen und hat nur Unsinn im Kopf."

„Oh, macht doch nichts. Wir mögen Katzen", antwortete Molly. „Aber würden Sie uns bitte sagen, wer Sie sind?"

„Oh, wo sind bloß meine Manieren geblieben?" Die alte Frau wurde rot. „Mein Name ist Arabella Figg." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und Molly schüttelte sie.

„Erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen, Ms. Figg. Oder Mrs. Figg?"

„Oh, ja, Mrs. Figg. Ich bin Witwe", antwortete Arabella. „Vader! Weg vom Vorhang! Und zerkratz diese Tür nicht! Oh, es tut mir Leid, Mrs. Weasley, er ist so verspielt. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn besser nicht gekauft."

„Vielleicht." Molly nickte. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches, Mrs. Figg?"

„Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen", kicherte Arabella. „Na ja, es geht um Harry Potter. Ich weiß, wo er ist."

„Bei den Dursleys, nehme ich an", antwortete Molly. Sie glaubte, die alte Frau wäre etwas senil.

„Bei den Dursleys?" Mrs. Figg hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie haben es noch nicht gehört?"

„Was?", fragte Mrs. Weasley verwirrt.

Fred und George tauschten besorgte Blicke aus.

„Harry hat die Dursleys schon vor fast zwei Wochen verlassen, und niemand weiß, wo er hingegangen ist."

„Verlassen? Niemand weiß... Oh Gott! _Er ist geflüchtet! _Er wurde von der Verantwortung verschreckt, dass er meine Ginny heiraten würde, und ist davongelaufen! Dieser verdammte, kleine..."

„Nein, nein, nein, bitte, Mrs. Weasley, lassen Sie mich aussprechen!", unterbrach Arabella. „Er ist überhaupt nicht geflüchtet. Er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren und ist irgendwie verloren gegangen. Sehen Sie sich das an." Sie gab der rothaarigen Frau eine Zeitung. „Eine Muggel-Zeitung, die mir eine meiner alten Freundinnen gebracht hatte, nachdem ich in die Stadt Great Whinging gereist war."

Molly faltete die Zeitung auseinander. Auf der zweiten Seite sah sie zwei Leute abgebildet: Harry und... „Hey, das ist Gilderoy Lockhart!"

„Lockhart?" Die Zwillinge starrten sie an. „Mit Harry?"

„Ja, schaut: ‚ZWEI UNGLÜCKSELIGE AMNESIE-PATIENTEN WARTEN AUF JEMANDEN, DER SIE WIEDERERKENNT'", las Molly die Schlagzeile vor. „Armer, armer lieber Harry..." Tränen erschienen in ihren Augenwinkeln. „Und ich hätte schon fast gedacht... Es ist nicht seine Schuld..." Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Aber schaut! Seine Stirn!"

„Was ist mit seiner Stirn?", fragten die Zwillinge neugierig.

„Die Narbe! _Ich kann die Narbe nirgends sehen!"_

* * *

**Ü/N:** Bitte reviewt fleißig, das spornt ungemein an und vielleicht gelingt es mir ja doch wieder irgendwie, dass ich das eine oder andere Kapitel übersetze...


	16. Die Wahl des Lucius Malfoy

**Ü/N:** So, ich weiß, ich bin miserabel, aber zu Halloween musste es einfach ein Kapitel geben, nicht wahr? (Ja, ja, ich weiß, jetzt, wo ihr das alle lest, wird bestimmt schon der 1.11. sein, weil viel zu lang mit den Updates braucht, aber es ist der Gedanke, der zählt, nicht wahr?) Bitte fragt nicht, wie lange ich bis zum nächsten Kapitel brauchen werde, denn ich weiß es nicht!!

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins! Alles gehört AgiVega.

Dankeschön an Sanny, die wie immer gebetat hat, und danke an alle, die ein Review hinterlassen haben:

**Torence:** Tja, es ist sozusagen Absicht, dass Harry keine Narbe und somit kein Markenzeichen mehr hat, also... lass dich überraschen, was noch so alles passiert! #grins#

**Andrea1984:** Da hast du Recht, ich kann ja wohl kaum sagen, dass ich mit dem Übersetzen aufhöre, weil ich eine Schreibblockade oder keine Ideen mehr habe. Es ist eben alles nur eine Frage der Zeit (die ich eben im Moment nicht habe). Sorry.

**Leandriel-Whitestorm:** Danke, danke, danke!!! Tja, mit deinem angedeuteten Pärchen hast du den Nagel so ziemlich auf den Kopf getroffen, aber bis es so weit kommt, musst du wohl noch etwas warten...

**Duivel:** Du hast doch meine Mail gekriegt, oder? Hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut :-)

Ich möchte dieses Kapitel meiner Freundin Ela widmen. Sie ist 18 und im 5. Monat schwanger. (Es wird ein Junge.) Daher ist sie gezwungen, die Schule abzubrechen. Dennoch, Ela & Andi, ich wünsche euch alles Gute!!!

* * *

**Kapitel 16**

**Die Wahl des Lucius Malfoy**

**

* * *

**

Molly sah verzweifelt aus. „Sagen Sie mir, Mrs. Figg, ist das Foto so schlecht, sehen meine Augen nicht mehr gut oder hat Harry wirklich keine Narbe mehr?"

„Keine Ahnung, Mrs. Weasley." Die alte Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Seltsam... extrem seltsam..."

„Aber am seltsamsten ist, dass er Goldlöckchen getroffen hat", flüsterte Fred seinem Zwillingsbruder zu. „Und Ron hat nur etwas über einen Zauber oder Fluch geschrieben, der Harry für die Eulen unsichtbar macht, aber er hat nie etwas über seine Amnesie oder seine verschwundene Narbe erwähnt."

Obwohl Fred sehr leise sprach, überhörte Mrs. Weasley kein einziges seiner Worte.

„Habt ihr... habt ihr darüber Bescheid gewusst?", zischte sie völlig wütend. „Habt ihr gewusst, dass Harry vermisst wird, und ihr habt mir das nie erzählt?"

„Na ja, Mum...", murmelte George.

„Ja, es ist nur...", fuhr Fred fort.

„Wir wollten, dass du dir keine Sorgen machst, Mum. Und Dumbledore will es erst mal geheim halten."

„Keine Sorgen machen???" Molly war außer sich vor Wut. „Wie konntet ihr das vor mir geheim halten? Es geht um meinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn! Den Verlobten eurer Schwester!"

„Das wissen wir, Mum, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Mrs. Figg hat ihn gefunden, nicht wahr?" Fred richtete seinen Finger auf die alte Frau.

„Oh ja", murmelte seine Mutter. „Ich werde euren Vater benachrichtigen und für den armen Harry werden wir nach Great Whinging gehen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir dürfen das Kind nicht auf einer Polizeiwache lassen!"

_„Kind???" _George machte ein amüsiertes Gesicht. „Das ‚Kind' hat deine Tochter geschwängert, erinnerst du dich?"

Mrs. Weasley errötete ein bisschen. „Oh, das sind bloß meine Mutterinstinkte in voller Fahrt... Für mich seid ihr alle Kinder. Sogar Bill, Charlie und Percy. Ja, ihr beide auch."

„Muuum...", grummelten die Zwillinge. „Wir sind KEINE Kinder mehr!"

„Keine Kinder?" Molly lächelte. „Warum habt ihr euch dann geweigert, euch zu waschen? Das ist ein typisches Kinderverhalten." Sie wandte sich an Mrs. Figg. „Danke vielmals für die Informationen. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen. Aber warum haben Sie uns nicht einfach eine Eule geschickt?"

„Oh, weil... Hör auf damit, Vader! Geh vom Sofa runter! Zurück in die Küche, du schmuddeliger... Oh, tut mir Leid, Mrs. Weasley." Sie kicherte. „Na ja, zurück zu Ihrer Frage: Ich besitze keine Eule. Nur Katzen. Und das ist so, weil ich in einer Muggelstadt lebe, in der Nähe der Dursleys. Eine Eule würde dort ziemlich verdächtig sein, nicht wahr?"

„Oh, natürlich", nickte Molly.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Finden Sie Harry und bringen Sie ihn zurück", sagte Arabella und kletterte in den Kamin. „Vader!" Die schwarze Katze sprang ihr in die Arme. „Auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen und danke!" Molly winkte ihr hinterher.

„Wiedersehen, Mrs. Figg!", riefen die Zwillinge und wollten sich schon aus der Küche schleichen, während ihre Mutter in die Flammen starrte.

„Nein, das werdet ihr nicht tun", sagte sie. Ihr Rücken war ihnen immer noch zugewandt.

„Was nicht tun?", fragte George.

„Ihr werdet diesen Toast nicht nehmen. Legt ihn auf den Tisch zurück." Sie drehte sich um.

Die Zwillinge tauschten resignierte Blicke aus und brachten das Essen, das sie hinter ihren Rücken versteckt hatten, zum Vorschein.

„Gute Jungs." Mrs. Weasley lächelte. „Jetzt geht hinauf und macht euer Zimmer sauber. Ich glaube, das könnte etwas Saubermachen vertragen. Oh, und vergesst nicht, euch selbst auch zu waschen."

* * *

Officer John Thomson, stationiert auf der Polizeiwache in Great Whinging, las einen Bericht über einen lokalen Diebstahl, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Er sah auf.

Die zwei am seltsamsten aussehenden Leute, die er je gesehen hatte, standen ihm gegenüber. Sie trugen Roben, genauso wie dieser arme Junge, der sein Gedächtnis verloren und den er liebgewonnen hatte. Der eine seiner beiden Besucher war groß und fast glatzköpfig, die andere war klein und plump. Beide hatten sie feuerrotes Haar.

„Öhm, guten Morgen. Ich bin Officer Thomson. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte John und legte den Bericht auf die Seite.

„Äh, ja." Der Mann trat näher. „Wir sind hier, um Harry Potter zu sehen."

„Wen?" Der Officer hob eine Augenbraue.

„Der junge Mann, der vor einer Woche in der Zeitung war", antwortete die kleine Frau.

„Der Junge?" Johns Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Kennen Sie ihn?"

„Natürlich kennen wir ihn. Er ist der beste Freund unseres Sohnes. Sein Name ist Harry Potter", sagte der große Mann.

„Wo ist er? Können wir ihn gleich sehen?", fragte die Frau aufgeregt.

Das kleine Lächeln verschwand vom Gesicht des Officers. „Es tut mir Leid, Herrschaften, er ist nicht mehr hier."

„Nicht mehr hier?", schrie die Frau. „Wo ist er dann? Haben Sie ihm dem Ministerium für verschwundene Muggel überstellt oder was?"

„Molly, es gibt kein solches Ministerium", flüsterte der Mann.

„Nein, Madam, es tut mir Leid", antwortete Thomson. „Er ist vorige Woche einfach verschwunden... gemeinsam mit dem anderen Mann, dessen Bild Sie auch in diesem Artikel gesehen haben müssen."

„Mit Gilderoy?", fragte die Frau mit offenem Mund.

„Nicht _Gilderoy, _Liebling, _Lockhart", _korrigierte sie der Mann.

„Oh, sicher, Lockhart." Die Frau seufzte träumerisch und wandte sich wieder dem Officer zu. „Wohin sind sie gegangen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." John schüttelte den Kopf. „Als der Junge – Harry – mein Büro verlassen hatte, um in das Zimmer zu gehen, das er mit dem blonden Kerl teilte, schien alles noch okay zu sein. Zehn Minuten später habe ich beschlossen, mich zu ihnen zu gesellen, aber als ich dort ankam, waren sie nicht mehr da. Ich habe mit der Hilfe meines Kollegen begonnen, in der Stadt nach ihnen zu suchen, aber wir konnten sie nicht finden... Sie sind spurlos verschwunden... Unglaublich, nicht wahr?"

„Disapparation", stellte der große Mann fest.

„Aber wie, Arthur? Harry kann das noch nicht gelernt haben! Nicht einmal Ron oder Hermine beherrschen das!"

„Aber Lockhart könnte es gewusst haben", sagte der Mann. „Er ist ein voll ausgebildeter Zau..." Die Frau legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund.

„Ich weiß, ich wei", antwortete sie. „Aber er leidet unter Gedächtnisverlust, laut diesem Artikel zumindest. Wie könnte er sich daran erinnern, wie man disappariert? Das ist Blödsinn, Arthur!"

„Ähm, darf ich Sie unterbrechen?", fragte Thomson.

„Ja", sagten die zwei rothaarigen Leute und wandten sich ihm zu.

„Dieser Lockhart oder so erwähnte, dass er selektive Amnesie hat. Manchmal erinnert er sich an etwas", sagte John. „Doch das vergisst er üblicherweise nicht viel später wieder."

„Das ist es!", rief der große Mann. „Er muss sich daran erinnert haben, wie man disappariert, wenn auch nur eine Minute lang."

„Aber Arthur, wo können sie jetzt bloß sein?", fragte die Frau deutlich beunruhigt.

„Gute Frage, Molly." Er wandte sich an den Officer. „Na ja, danke für Ihre Hilfe, ich wünschte, alle Muggel wären so nett wie Sie."

„Arthur!" Molly stieß ihm in die Rippen.

„Tut mir Leid, Liebes, ich vergesse immer... aber du doch auch!"

„Sicher, und ich gebe es auch zu." Die Frau lächelte. „Nur noch eine Frage, Officer: Hatte Harry eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die wie ein Blitz aussah?"

„Narbe?" John versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Nein. Keine Narbe."

Die Frau sah den Mann ängstlich an. „Sind Sie sicher?"

„Absolut", antwortete der Officer.

„Höchst interessant", murmelte der fast glatzköpfige Mann.

„Ja, höchst interessant", die Frau nickte. „Wenn er keine Narbe hatte, dann konnte es Harry einfach nicht gewesen sein... nicht wahr, Arthur?"

„Nein. Fluchnarben verschwinden niemals." Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Foto muss falsch gewesen sein. Dieser Junge darauf sah Harry einfach nur ähnlich. Wir sind umsonst hierher gekommen... Es war nicht Harry."

„Aber was, wenn er es doch war? Arthur, wir sollten zumindest Dumbledore Bescheid sagen...", meinte die Frau.

„Oh ja, und dann wird Dumbledore denken, dass wir verrückt sind." Der große Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht in der Irrenstation von St. Mungo landen. Willst du das?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Arthur", sagte seine Frau. „Du hast Recht. Es war wohl nicht Harry... Wir müssen den Zwillingen sagen, dass sie niemandem von diesem Artikel erzählen sollen... Wir sollten die Leute nicht mit so alarmierenden Berichten belästigen!" Sie wandte sich an John. „Nun, danke noch einmal, Mr. Thomson. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Ähm, auf Wiedersehen", murmelte der Officer. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Besucher nicht bei Verstank waren.

An der Tür beugte sich der Mann zu der Frau nieder und flüsterte etwas, das John nicht verstehen konnte.

„Ähm, Molly, Liebling, glaubst du nicht auch, dass wir bei diesem Kerl einen Gedächtniszauber anwenden sollten?"

Die Frau spähte zurück zu dem Officer. „Nee, Liebling. Er ist total harmlos und wir haben ihm sowieso nichts enthüllt. Lass ihn einfach in dem Glauben, dass er ein paar irre Besucher hatte."

John sah, wie der Mann nickte und der Frau seinen Arm anbot. Sie verließen das Büro.

Thomson fand sie etwas verdächtig. _Hätte ich sie in Arrest nehmen sollen?, _fragte er sich. Er beschloss, sich das Auto des seltsamen Paares anzusehen – es hätte gestohlen sein können. Wer weiß? Sie hätten Diebe oder Mörder sein können, oder Drogendealer...

Er lief schnell nach draußen.

Das Paar war bereits weg.

Aber wie? Thomson hörte keinen laufenden Automotor... Aber zu Fuß konnten sie nicht so schnell verschwunden sein, oder?

Officer Thomson war sehr verwirrt.

Tatsächlich, sehr verwirrt.

* * *

Der Dunkle Lord war zu Tode gelangweilt. Er saß in seinem Lieblingslehnstuhl, streichelte Naginis Kopf und hörte sich die Berichte seiner Todesser an.

„Genug, genug damit, Crabbe!", knurrte er den fetten Todesser an. „Ich bin an diesem Muggel nicht interessiert, den du gehäutet hast. Ich habe euch alle satt, euch, die ihr nur so hübsche Verbrechen begeht. Ich will Massaker über den ganzen Globus verteilt und mein Dunkles Mal, das an jedem einzelnen Gebäude auf dieser Erde prangt! Und natürlich... will ich, dass ihr mir interessante Neuigkeiten bringt, nicht solche trivialen Dinge wie Goyles Herzinfarkt. Wen kümmert der schon?"

Lucius Malfoy trat nach vorne und verbeugte sich tief.

„Ja, Lucius?", fragte Voldemort. „Hast du mir etwas Interessantes mitzuteilen?"

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortete Malfoy. Er wusste, dass er sich seinen Platz an der Seite des dunklen Lords zurückerobern musste, denn er hätte diese Stellung fast verloren, als Voldemort erfahren hatte, dass Arthur Weasley ihn erwischt hatte, als er illegale Artefakte dunkler Magie in seinem Herrenhaus versteckt hatte. Voldemort hasste es, von inkompetenten und idiotischen Dienern umgeben zu sein – er wollte nur die perfektesten. Lucius beschloss, ihm zu zeigen, dass ER der perfekteste von all den Todessern war, dass nur ER ihm die Informationen liefern konnte, die er von keinem anderen der Diener des dunklen Lords erhalten konnte. „Harry Potter wird vermisst, mein Lord."

_„Vermisst?" _Voldemort hob eine Augenbraue, seine roten Augen funkelten vor Interesse. „Fahre fort, ich bin ganz Ohr."

Malfoy räusperte sich. „Der Junge, ähm, hat einen bestimmten Zaubertrank getrunken, der ihm seine Erinnerungen ausgelöscht hat, mein Lord. Seine Familie, diese Dursleys, haben ihn irgendwo ausgesetzt und er konnte weder den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts noch zu seiner Familie finden. Er erinnert sich an nichts, streunert sicher in den Straßen einer kleinen Stadt herum und versucht herauszufinden, wer er ist."

„Höchst interessant, Lucius." Voldemort nickte. „Aber sag mir, woher weißt du all das, wenn niemand sonst davon weiß?"

„Mein Sohn hat mir davon berichtet, mein Lord."

„Ah, dein Sohn... Drakie..."

„Draco", korrigierte ihn Malfoy, dann realisierte er plötzlich, dass er das besser nicht getan hätte. Den dunklen Lord in Person zu korrigieren! Wie konnte er nur so etwas Idiotisches tun? Er würde mit Sicherheit umgebracht werden. Er schloss seine Augen, wartete darauf, dass _Avada Kedavra _ihn niederschlagen würde, aber es kam niemals.

„Also, dein Sohn, Lucius", wiederholte Voldemort. „Draco. Hmmm, er könnte ein großer Todesser sein..."

Lucius sah auf. „Ein Todesser? Mein Sohn?" Er fiel auf die Knie. „Danke, mein Lord! Das ist die größte Ehre!"

„Steh auf, Lucius, und sag mir, wissen alle Schüler in Hogwarts von Potters Verschwinden?"

„Nein, mein Lord", antwortete Malfoy. „Ich denke, nur Potters nahe Freunde wissen darüber Bescheid."

„Seine nahen Freunde?" Voldemort zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Soweit ich weiß gehört dein Sohn definitiv nicht zu Potters nahen Freunden, oder?"

„Nein, mein Lord. Sie sind Erzfeinde", antwortete Lucius. „Draco hasst Potter genauso sehr wie Ihr, mein Lord. Daher würde er ein gehorsamer Diener von Euch sein."

„Du verstehst nicht, Lucius", sagte Voldemort. „Niemand – nicht einmal dein Sohn – kann Harry Potter genauso sehr hassen wie ich."

Malfoy verbeugte sich. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord. Dann ist Draco der zweite, der ihn am meisten hasst."

„Ja, das dürfte er sein", antwortete der dunkle Lord. „Aber du hast meine Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet. Wie kann dein Sohn von Harrys Verschwinden erfahren, wenn er nicht zu Harrys Freunden gehört? Wie?"

Lucius schluckte. Er wollte seinem Lord nicht sagen, dass Draco den Zaubertrank gemacht hatte, der Potters Erinnerungen ausgelöscht hatte. Der dunkle Lord würde denken, dass es Dracos Schuld war, dass niemand – nicht einmal Voldemort – Harry jetzt noch finden konnte.

„Ich – warte – auf – deine – Antwort", sagte Voldemort mit gefährlicher Stimme.

Lucius bemerkte, wie sich seine Knie beugten. Er realisierte, dass er sein vorlautes Mundwerk besser hätte geschlossen halten sollen. Er versuchte doch, das Vertrauen des dunklen Lords zurückzuerobern, daher enthüllte er ihm nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Potter verschwunden war, sondern noch viel mehr als das... Dinge, die er besser für immer geheim gehalten hätte. Er wusste, dass, wenn der dunkle Lord erfuhr, dass es Draco war, der Potter losgeworden ist, er sich selbst an Draco rächen wollen wird, nur weil der Junge ihm die Chance verwehrt hatte, Harry selbst zu eliminieren. Malfoy wusste, dass es zwei Dinge gab, die Voldemort mehr wollte als alles andere – erstens: Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen, zweitens: Harry Potter zu töten.

Lucius langte nun an einem toten Punkt an: Er könnte seinen Sohn verraten, oder er könnte dem dunklen Lord diese Information verweigern – und dafür getötet werden. Oder er könnte lügen...

„Na ja, mein Lord, mein Sohn hat eine Diskussion mitgehört zwischen... Ich weiß nicht, zwischen wem, aber... Er hat es eben irgendwo gehört, schätze ich", antwortete Lucius mit zitternder Stimme.

Voldemorts rote Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. _„Du lügst."_

* * *

**A/N: **In Ordnung, ein dummer Lucius... sogar die intelligentesten Leute können irgendwann mal Fehler machen. Aber zumindest habt ihr ein bisschen mehr Voldie bekommen... Lol.

Tut mir Leid, dass das Kapitel so kurz war – es war so etwas wie ein Übergangskapitel. Das nächste wird viel länger sein und in ÄGYPTEN stattfinden!!!

Reviewt!!!


	17. Arabische Nächte

**Disclaimer: **siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N: **Hi Leute #duckt sich unter fliegenden Tomaten# Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr upgedatet hab! #duckt sich unter fliegenden Eiern hindurch# Hier kommt es ja schon, ein Chappie pünktlich zu Weihnachten...

Danke an alle Reviewer:

BlueStar84, torence, Andrea1984, duivel, leynia und lyra-listenreich. Meine Kommentare schmeiße ich dann nächstes Mal wieder dazu.

Dieses Kapitel möchte ich duivel widmen, der Verfasserin der 100. Review.

**

* * *

Kapitel 17**

**Arabische Nächte**

* * *

Es war der zweite Dezember, als der erste Schnee Hogwarts bedeckte. Die Wiesen und die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes waren mit einer kalten, weißen Decke überzogen, die in der Wintersonne glitzerte. Das Wasser des Sees war in der vergangenen Nacht zugefroren und reflektierte nun die Sonnenstrahlen wie ein polierter Spiegel.

Ginny saß an einem Fenster und sah zu, wie die Sonnenstrahlen in den Wiesen tanzten. Alles schien glücklich und leuchtend zu sein, aber in ihrem Herzen war nichts als Dunkelheit. Sie hatte nun seit über zwei Wochen nichts mehr von ihrem Liebsten gehört. Sie war fest entschlossen, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben, aber jeder Tag, der verging, jede Stunde und Minute ohne Harry war die Hölle für sie. Sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie Harry je wiedersehen würde. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er je zu ihr zurückkommen würde.

Natürlich hatte sie keine Ahnung von Harrys Amnesie, weil Dumbledore ihnen nichts davon gesagt hatte. Der alte Direktor wollte sie nicht noch mehr beunruhigen. Auch ihre Eltern informierten sie und Ron nicht über den Artikel, den sie in der Muggelzeitung gelesen hatten, weil sie schließlich zu dem Entschluss gekommen waren, dass der Junge auf dem Foto nicht Harry war.

Jetzt, zwei Wochen nach dem ‚Ent-journalisten', begannen die Schüler zu bemerken, dass der berühmte Harry Potter immer noch abwesend war. Sie begannen, Ginny, Ron und Hermine über seinen Aufenthaltsort zu befragen, aber diese drei verweigerten ihnen die Wahrheit. Es musste so lange wie möglich geheim gehalten werden. Wie auch immer, es war nicht leicht, besonders dann nicht, wenn die Schüler begannen, Harrys Hingabe für Ginny in Frage zu stellen und sagten, dass er vielleicht Angst bekommen hätte und weggelaufen wäre. Manchmal war sogar Ginny geneigt, diese absurde Theorie zu glauben – für gewöhnlich in der Nacht, wenn sie niemanden hatte, an den sie sich wenden könnte, niemanden, dem sie ihr Herz ausschütten könnte. Sie weinte sich oft in den Schlaf und träumte jede Nacht von Harry. In ihren Träumen sah er immer glücklich aus, lächelte, winkte ihr zu und rief, dass er sie mehr als das Leben selbst liebte.

Jetzt konnte die Kälte des Schnees von draußen nicht mit der Kälte im Herzen der jüngsten Weasley verglichen werden. Sie blickte auf die Wiesen hinaus und wünschte, an einem besonders warmen Ort zu sein... Ägypten zum Beispiel.

* * *

Ginny konnte nicht wissen, dass zu der selben Zeit, als sie an ihre verlorene Liebe dachte, ein gewisser Junge im fernen Ägypten ebenfalls tief in seinen Gedanken versunken war. Er – Harry, wer sonst? – saß unter einer Palme in einer Oase und sah den Kamelen zu, die aus einer Pfütze tranken. Es war nichts zu spannendes zum Zusehen, aber diese Tiere zu beobachten, beruhigte ihn, sodass er nachdenken konnte. Er musste nachdenken.

Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Woche waren mehr als genug für ihn gewesen. Er war total ausgezehrt.

Noch vor einer Woche waren er und sein verrückter Freund auf dem Polizeirevier von Great Whinging im fernen Großbritannien gewesen. Dann – zuerst hatte er nicht verstanden, wie – sind sie hierher gekommen. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass Gilderoy ihn an der Hand genommen hatte... In dem einen Augenblick waren sie noch in England gewesen, im nächsten in der Mitte einer Wüste. Er erinnerte sich daran, von dem Anblick der unendlichen Wüste um ihn herum ziemlich geschockt gewesen zu sein.

„Wo auf Erden sind wir?", hatte er seinen Begleiter gefragt. „Ägypten? Wie zur Hölle sind wir hierher gekommen, Gilderoy?"

„Mit Magie natürlich." Der blonde Mann ließ seine Hand los und strich sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf dem hübschen Gesicht den Sand von seinem Gewand.

„Magie, sicher." Harry seufzte. „Hast du nicht beabsichtigt, uns nach Ägypten zu bringen?"

„Genau das habe ich getan, Junge." Der Mann lächelte und benützte seine Hände, um seine Augen vor den brennenden Strahlen der Wüstensonne abzuschirmen. „Na ja, ich schätze, ich habe unseren Sprung ein bisschen misskalkuliert."

_„Ein bisschen?", _fragte der Junge. „Mann, du hast uns mitten in die Sahara gebracht! Nicht nach Kairo oder an einen anderen zivilisierten Ort... Könntest du jetzt bitte einen weiteren ‚Sprung' machen und uns direkt zu deinem Freund, Abyss Sunny Amon, bringen?"

„Abysmal sun-Amun", korrigierte Gilderoy ihn. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass es WIRKLICH so etwas wie Magie gibt."

„Okay, okay, in Ordnung, es gibt so was", seufzte der Junge. „Könntest du uns dann bitte zu deinem... ähm... _Zauberer-Freund _bringen?"

„Wer? Wo?" Lockharts Gesicht verwandelte sich in den üblichen idiotischen Ausdruck, den er für gewöhnlich aufsetzte, wenn er eine neue Attacke seiner selektiven Amnesie hatte.

„Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder! Nicht jetzt!" Harry schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Gilderoy, Gilderoy, erinnere dich! Du bist ein Zauberer! Du hast uns hierher gebracht! Du musst uns von hier wegbringen... Sofort!"

Lockhart sah sich um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mann, was ist das nur für ein trübseliger Ort hier! Es ist unglaublich heiß, was denkst du? Das ist nicht gut für meine Frisur. Oh, übrigens, mein Name ist..." Er streckte seine Hand aus. „...Mensch, ich kann mich nicht erinnern!"

_Und wieder geht's von vorne los... _Der Junge seufzte innerlich und begann, Lockhart über die Ereignisse der vergangenen zwei Wochen zu informieren. Wie gewöhnlich glaubte der Mann nicht ein Wort davon.

„Okay, dann glaub mir eben nicht, aber bitte, bring uns aus dieser Wüste raus, ja?"

„Du verlangst Unmögliches von mir!" Lockhart schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf.

„Es ist NICHT unmöglich, Gilderoy! Ich habe gesehen, wie du es machst! Du kannst es!"

„Tut mir Leid, Junge. Sieht so aus, als ob wir hier festsitzen würden." Er setzt sich nieder und begann, eine Sandburg zu bauen. „Scheiße, es gibt kein Wasser dafür."

„Für uns auch nicht", erinnerte ihn der Junge.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden es nicht brauchen. Wenn die Nacht hereinbricht, wird es hier eisig kalt. Dir wird nicht nach Trinken zumute sein, Junge", erklärte Gilderoy.

„Eisig kalt? Cool. Genau das brauche ich jetzt." Harry trat in Lockharts halb-fertige Sandburg. Er ließ sich neben Gilderoy in den Sand sinken und seufzte tief auf. Es schien, als ob sie zu Tode verurteilt wären, wenn das Gedächtnis des Zauberers nicht innerhalb der nächsten paar Stunden dazu herablassen würde, zurückzukommen. Aber dafür gab es nicht viel Hoffnung.

Etwa vier Stunden später, als die Sonne begann, hinter den Horizont zu tauchen und den Himmel in allen Farben von Gelb über Orange bis Rot zu färben begann, sah der Junge plötzlich auf. „Schau, Gilderoy! Eine Karavane!"

„Wo?" Der blonde Mann zwinkerte. Er war von der schrecklichen Hitze und dem Wassermangel so ausgezehrt, dass er sich nicht einmal stark genug fühlte, seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Dort! Etwa eine Meile entfernt!" Harry zeigte mit dem Finger auf die kleinen Gestalten, die sich auf dem Grat einer fernen Düne bewegten. „Komm schon, wir müssen zu ihnen kommen!"

„Sie sind auf ihren Kamelen viel zu schnell. Wir werden sie niemals einholen können", seufzte Gilderoy. „Wenn wir ihnen nur ein Zeichen schicken könnten..."

„Ein Zeichen?" Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich. „Ein _Zeichen!" _Er griff in die Tasche seiner Robe und schnappte seinen Zauberstab. _Ich weiß nicht, wie man dieses Ding benützt, aber wenn Gilderoy ein Zauberer ist, dann muss ich auch einer sein! Ich muss es versuchen! _sagte er sich selbst und machte mit dem ‚Stöckchen' einige Bewegungen. Ein paar rote und goldene Funken kamen zum Vorschein. „Jaaaa!", schrie er aufgeregt und begann, mit seinem Zauberstab größere Kreise zu ziehen. Jeder Nerv in seinem Körper konzentrierte sich auf diese Aufgabe. Wie auch immer, der Zauberstab wollte keine größeren Sternchen aussenden, die auch für die Menschen mit der Karavane sichtbar gewesen wären. Inzwischen war die Sonne bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Es gab keine Chance mehr, von den Reisenden im Tageslicht entdeckt zu werden, und der Junge war sich sicher, dass die schwachen Funken keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würden.

„Gib auf, Junge, das ist das alles nicht wert", seufzte Gilderoy.

„NEIN!" Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab immer noch. _Ein Spruch, es muss einen Spruch oder so was geben! _Seine Gedanken rasten und versuchten, sich zu erinnern. „Ähm, _Licht? _Äh, nein. _Helligkeit? _Nee. _Light? _Auch nicht. _Luminosity?" _Der Zauberstab begann zu zittern. „Fast, hm? _Lumi... __Lumi_was? Oder _Lumo? Lumos?" _Plötzlich erschienen die die hellsten, weißen Flammen an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. „Das ist es!", schrie er und begann, den Zauberstab mit dem Licht am Ende in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit zu schwenken. _Sie müssen es bemerken! Sie müssen einfach!_

Das taten sie auch. Zwanzig Minuten später wurden dem Jungen und seinem blonden Begleiter Wasser und ein freies Kamel vom Anführer der Karavane gegeben.

„Mein Name Ali Ababwa", stellte sich der bärtige Mann vor. „Ich lernen Englisch, sprechen es. Wer ihr?"

„Wir sind zwei unglückselige Reisende, Sir", antwortete Harry. „Mein Begleiter heißt Gilderoy Lockhart, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie ich heiße, weil ich mich nicht an meinen Namen erinnere."

„Nicht erinnere?" Ali zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warum?"

„Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren, Sir, vor etwa zwei Wochen", antwortete Harry.

„Und deine Freund, da?", fragte der Araber. „Er erinnern Name?"

„Oh, er hat eine selektive Amnesie. Aber bitte, lassen Sie es mich später erklären", sagte der Junge, der verzweifelt seinen Zauberstab schwang und versuchte, das Licht verschwinden zu lassen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Harry versuchte es auszublasen, aber die Flamme brannte unbeirrt weiter.

„Sag _Nox." _Gilderoy gähnte. „Huch?" Harry zwinkerte, dann zuckte er die Achseln. Einen Versuch war es wert. _„Nox."_

Die Flamme ging aus und Harry war unendlich dankbar, dass sich Gilderoy zufälligerweise an den richtigen Spruch erinnert hatte.

* * *

Dank Ali Ababwa und seiner Karawane erreichten Harry und Gilderoy nach drei Tagen die Oase Murzuk. Sie verbrachten dort zwei Tage, um Kraft für die anstehende große Reise nach Kairo zu tanken, wo sie Abysmal sun-Amun finden mussten, den Zauberer, der angeblich ein Experte für Amnesie-Fälle war. Glücklicherweise bekam Lockhart einige seiner Erinnerungen in Murzuk zurück und freute sich schon sehr darauf, seinen alten Freund wieder zu sehen.

Harry, der unter einer Palme saß und den Kamelen beim Trinken zusah, dachte an seine magische Tat in der Wüste zurück. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er wirklich einen Zauber ausgesprochen hatte. Er begann zu glauben, dass er _wirklich _ein Zauberer war.

Plötzlich riss ihn etwas Schweres, das auf seinem Kopf landete, aus seinen Tagträumereien.

„Autsch!", rief er und sah auf. Ein kleiner Affe hing im Baum. „Hey, hör auf damit, Freundchen, okay?", rief er. „Menschen mit Bananen zu bewerfen ist nicht gerade nett!"

Der Affe gab ein lustiges Geräusch von sich, das sich wie Kichern anhörte. „Lachst du mich aus?" Harry sprang aus seiner sitzenden Position hoch und schnappte das Tier bei seinem Schwanz. „Hab ich dich, du kleiner Racker!", grinste er. Der Affe sah überrascht aus, dann begann er zu kichern und mit seinen kleinen Fingern nach unten zu deuten. Harry sah hinunter und schluckte.

Irgendwie war er in das Blätterwerk gesprungen, fünf Meter über dem Boden. Die Leute versammelten sich schon unter dem Baum und murmelten aufgeregt.

„Wie hab ich das gemacht?", fragte Harry den Affen, aber der antwortete nicht sondern zuckte die Achseln.

„Wir müssen hier wieder runter kommen", sagte Harry. „Und das den Leuten unter uns erklären. Wow, du hast mich ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, weißt du das?"

Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Äffchens aus.

„Okay. Ich werde jetzt hinunter klettern – und du bleibst ruhig und wirfst keine Bananen mehr nach mir, in Ordnung?", sagte Harry dem Tier, als ob es intelligent genug wäre, um seine Worte zu verstehen.

Als Harry den Boden erreichte, wurde er sofort von Leuten umzingelt, die aufgeregt in ihrer lustigen Sprache quasselten – sicherlich Arabisch. Viele gestikulierten heftig mit ihren Händen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich verstehe euch nicht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie sagen, du bist Zauberer", half ihm Ali Ababwa.

„Ein Zauberer?" Der Junge lachte. „Blödsinn!" Er fühlte sich unwohl – er hatte sich gerade selbst eingestanden, dass er wohl ein Zauberer war, und jetzt musste er es schon wieder abstreiten.

„Menschen hier glauben viel an Magie", erklärte Ali. „Sie nie gesehen Magie, aber daran sie glauben... Oh, schauen, dein Freund wachen auf!" Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf die blonde Gestalt, die aus dem lokalen ‚Hotel' kam, das aus drei schmutzigen Räumen und einem Speisesaal voller Fliegen bestand.

„Guten Morgen, Gilderoy", grüßte ihn Harry.

„Hallo." Lockhart winkte enthusiastisch und lächelte. „Was haben wir nicht für einen schönen Tag heute! Aber die Wüstenluft ist ganz und gar nicht gut für meine sensible Haut... Oh, na ja, ich muss wohl in Kairo genug Feuchtigkeitscreme kaufen, Ah, Mr. Abu, wann werden wir nach Kairo aufbrechen?"

„Morgen, Mr. Lockhart", antwortete Ali. „Sie kennen gut Kairo?"

„Was? Kairo? Wer geht nach Kairo?" Gilderoy sah sich verwirrt um. Weder Harry noch Ali waren dieses Mal überrascht – sie waren schon an Lockharts plötzliche Rückfälle gewohnt.

Wenn er in seinen ‚Zuständen der Erinnerung' war, gelang es Gilderoy, sich an interessante Details über seine Vergangenheit zu erinnern: Er erinnerte sich an seine Großmutter, die ihm das Haar eindrehte, als er ein vierjähriges Kind gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich an die Namen der dreizehn Mädchen, die im Kindergarten in ihn verliebt gewesen waren. Er erinnerte sich daran, jedes Jahr am Valentinstag von hunderten Eulen bombardiert zu werden. Und er erinnerte sich daran, eine Menge Bücher über Taten, die er von anderen ‚gestohlen' hatte, geschrieben zu haben. (Doch das erwähnte er Harry gegenüber nie.)

Jedenfalls erinnerte er sich weder an einen einzigen Tag auf Hogwarts, noch konnte er sich einen der Namen seiner Schüler nennen. Nicht einmal Harry kam ihm bekannt vor.

Harry dachte, dass er an Gilderoys Stelle schon längst verrückt geworden wäre – immer alles zu vergessen und sich immer an neue Sachen zu erinnern – das musste einen doch zum Wahnsinn treiben.

Doch Harry war glücklich, dass Gilderoy in keinem einzigen dieser Zustände der Erinnerung noch einen ‚Sprung' machen wollte. Er war sicher, dass sie mit der Karawane viel sicherer nach Kairo kommen würden. Harry wollte einfach nicht das nächste Mal in Namibia auftauchen.

* * *

„...Oh, und als ich mich selbst im Spiegel sah, sagte ich ihm: _‚Spieglein, Spieglein, an der Wand, ich bin der Schönste im ganzen Land!'_ Und er antwortete: _‚Ich liiiebe bescheidene Menschen... besonders, wenn sie so gut aussehen wie du...'_ und dann erschien in der Mitte des Spiegels ein Auge, das mir zuzwinkerte und mich das Folgende fragte: _‚Abendessen heute?'_ Verstehst du das, Junge? Grannys alter Spiegel hat sich in mich verliebt! Aber dieser Fall war nichts im Vergleich zu meinem Abenteuer mit den Sirenen. Du weißt schon, das sind wunderschöne Kreaturen – nicht so schön wie ich, natürlich – die auf einer Insel leben und die Menschen mit ihrem Lied verzaubern. Also, ich segelte gerade im Mittelmeer herum, als ich ihr Lied hörte... ähm, Junge...?"

Harry war eingeschlafen.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag machte sich die Karawane auf den Weg nach Kairo. Gilderoy hörte niemals auf, sich über das Schwanken der Kamele zu beklagen, das ihn seekrank machte, oder über den Affen, der immer wieder auf seinem Kopf herumhüpfte und seine sauber frisierten Locken durcheinander brachte. Der Affe, der ihm auf die Nerven ging, war derselbe, der Harry mit den Bananen angegriffen hatte. Zu Lockharts schierem Ekel hatte sich der Junge mit dem Affen angefreundet und ihm den Namen Abu gegeben. Abu war ein sehr vitales kleines Tier, das nur Unsinn im Kopf hatte – er erinnerte Harry irgendwie an jemanden, aber er wusste nicht, an wen genau. Einmal, als Lockhart rief, dass er von diesem ‚hässlichen, peeving (Ü/N: das heißt ärgerlich, aber wenn ich es übersetzen würde, wäre die Hauptaussage dahin.), Bananen-fressenden Pelzball' die Nase voll hatte, wurde Harry von einem vertrauten Gefühl erfasst.

_Peeving? _dachte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber er fühlte sich dabei seltsam.

* * *

Eine Woche später kamen sie in Kairo an und sagten danke und auf Wiedersehen zu Ali.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Harry. „Wie sollen wir deinen Freund in so einer großen Stadt finden? Kairo hat mehr als acht Millionen Einwohner! Weißt du, in welchem Stadtteil er lebt?"

„Stadtteil? Welcher Stadtteil?" Gilderoy zog die Stirn kraus. „Er lebt in Malahalla al Manah ul Yalla."

„Wo?" Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Malahalla... äh, sag einfach Einheitsgasse dazu."

„Was?"

„Komm und frag nicht. Du wirst schon sehen." Lockhart lächelte selbstgefällig. Harry beschloss, ihm zu folgen und betete, dass Gilderoy nicht wieder von einer Amnesieattacke getroffen werden würde, ehe sie nicht ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Er wollte sich nicht in einer der größten Städte der Erde verlaufen.

Auf ihrem Weg durch die Straßen und Märkte wurden sie von tausend Händlern ‚attackiert', die ihnen Kupferhalsketten, Töpferware und seltsam aussehendes Essen verkaufen wollten.

Harry schüttelte jedes Mal den Kopf. „Nein, danke, kein Hunger... Nein, normalerweise trage ich keine Ohrringe... Nein, wozu könnte ich das gebrauchen?"

Endlich wurde die Menschenmenge kleiner und Harry war überrascht, als er sah, dass sie das Flussufer erreicht hatten.

„Äh, Gilderoy, was tun wir hier?", fragte er. „Ist dein Freund Fischer, oder was?"

„Nee, er arbeitet bei der ‚Retten wir die Pyramiden vor den über-neugierigen Muggeln Liga!'"

„Was für eine Liga?" Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. Lockhart hatte ihm erklärt, was das Wort ‚Muggel' bedeutete, aber er hatte noch nie von einer Liga mit so einem komischen Namen gehört.

„Das sag ich dir später", antwortete Gilderoy. „Komm, wir müssen ans andere Ufer des Nils."

„Ans... ans andere Ufer?"

„Ja, und zum Friedhof."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Entweder war Lockhart verrückt geworden oder Mr. sun-Amun war Totengräber.

„Ich brauch mal kurz deinen Zauberstab", bemerkte Gilderoy.

„Warum?" Harry schluckte. Er wollte nicht durch einen versehentlichen Schwenker von Lockharts Hand nach Guatemala transportiert werden. Er war sich jedoch bewusst, dass er sie beide nicht allein ans andere Ufer bringen konnte. Er musste Gilderoy vertrauen – zumindest ein bisschen.

Da sie kein Muggelgeld hatten, konnten sie keinen Fischer fragen, ob er sie ans andere Ufer bringen würde.

Sie hatten einfach keine andere Wahl.

_Vertrau Gilderoy und bete, _sagte Harry zu sich selbst und reichte dem blonden Mann seinen Zauberstab. Er schloss krampfhaft seine Augen und wartete auf einen Knall und ein paar Leute aus Papua Neuguinea, die riefen, dass eben ihr Abendessen angekommen war.

Aber nichts in der Art passierte.

„Okay, wir sind da", hörte er Lockharts Stimme und öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen. Der Affe Abu stieß ein hysterisches Quietschen aus.

Sie standen inmitten eines riesigen Friedhofes. Die Gräber, die von einer schwermütigen Luft umgeben waren, gaben Harry das Gefühl, dass er sich schon einmal an einem Ort wie diesem befunden haben musste. Einen Augenblick lang erwartete er fast, einen Kessel zwischen den Grabsteinen zu finden, aber er konnte nicht erklären, warum. Er wollte es auch Gilderoy gegenüber nicht erwähnen – Gilderoy würde nur an irgendwelche guten Nebeneffekte der Friedhofsluft auf seine Haut denken und Harry war definitiv nicht in der Stimmung, sich die Lockhart-Schönheitstipps anzuhören.

„Okay, die hier ist es." Der blonde Mann zeigte auf eine Gruft, die aus demselben schwarzen Stein gefertigt worden war wie die umgebenden Obelisken. Er trat an die Tür heran und klopfte drei mal mit Harrys Zauberstab.

Harry wusste nicht, was er erwarten sollte – einen Geist, der ihnen sagte, wo sie Mr. sun-Amun finden konnten? Oder eher einen Zombie mit einer Sense in der Hand?

Nichts davon geschah. Sobald Lockhart an die Tür geklopft hatte, öffnete sie sich und führte sie nicht in eine dunkle Gruft, sondern auf eine sehr laute und bunte Straße. Als ob die Stille und Schwermütigkeit der Gräber niemals existiert hätte, dachte Harry und betrat die Malhalla al Manah ul Yalla, die auch Einheitsgasse genannt wurde. Das magische Tor hinter ihnen schloss sich und verschwand, um ihr Geheimnis vor den Muggelbesuchern des Friedhofes in Kairo zu verbergen.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Einheitsgasse Nummer 77 finden. Dort lebt Abysmal." Gilderoy drehte sich zu Harry und gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber kein Wort kam heraus – er war von dem Anblick viel zu geschockt: das perfekte Bild einer Stadt aus den Arabischen Nächten. An beiden Seiten der Einheitsgasse boten Händler ihre Waren an: nicht einfache Kupferhalsketten und würziges Essen wie in Muggel-Kairo, sondern fliegende Teppiche in allen Größen und Farben, Turbane, die ihre Größe dem Kopf ihres Besitzers anpassten, Talismane mit den Symbolen von Isis, Thot, Osiris und all den anderen ägyptischen Gottheiten, sprechende Replika von Tutenchamuns Totenmaske – in drei Ausführungen erhältlich: eine, die jede halbe Stunde die genaue Zeit ansagt, eine, die immer uralte ägyptische Flüche ausspricht und eine, die alle Rezepte von Falafel kenn (das perfekte Geschenk für die Hausfrauen der Zaubererwelt).

Harry war von den verschiedenen Farben, Gerüchen und Stimmen, die in der Luft schwebten, ganz geblendet und wusste nicht, wohin er sich zuerst drehen und was er zuerst ansehen sollte – es gab zu viele Dinge zu sehen. Einer der Händler bot ihm eine Skarabäuskäfer-Sammlung an, ein anderer wollte ihm einen Strauß Wüstenblumen verkaufen (die angeblich gut bei Durchfall waren), ein dritter wollte einen Fes loswerden, der die Farbe änderte (und sogar in Abus Größe erhältlich war), ein vierter wollte Harry eine seiner verzauberten Lampen aufdrängen. (Die größeren Lampen, in denen ein Dschinn wohnte, kosteten 100 Galleonen das Stück, die kleineren – falschen – mit Kamel-Ghulen waren schon um 50 Sickel zu haben.)

„Hast... hast du das gesehen?" Gilderoy wandte sich zu Harry, seine Stimme zitterte. Er war offensichtlich wieder in einem Zustand des Vergessens. „Mu... Mumifizierte Katzen... wo zur Hölle sind wir?"


	18. Dumbledores Schmach

**Disclaimer:** siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Danke an Sanny, fürs Betalesen, und an alle, die reviewt haben (diesmal mit ausführlicheren Antworten):

**Torence: **Awww, du hast mich nicht im Stich gelassen! #freu#

**Kosmiclady: **Jawohl, ausnahmsweise mal ein schnelles Kapitel! Enjoy!

**Kyyra: **:-) Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**Duivel: **Danke! Dir auch einen guten Rutsch!!

**GefallenerEngel: **Naja, was wär eine Story, in der Harry nicht der unglücksselige Held ist, der am Ende doch alles meistert? :-)

**Ina: **Bin ja schon da :-)

So, ich hab es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dieses Kapitel 2004 noch fertig zu bekommen. Lesen werdet ihr es wahrscheinlich aber erst 2005, wie dem auch sei, ich wünsche allen ein gutes neues Jahr!

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**Kapitel 18**

**Dumbledores Schmach**

Ron, Hermine und Ginny aßen ihr Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Fast alle waren schon wieder gegangen.

„Vor dem Frühstück habe ich Hedwig besucht", sagte Ginny. „Sie ist total deprimiert... genau wie ich", fügte sie mit einem Seufzen hinzu.

„Sis..." Ron legte eine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter und drückte sie sanft.

„Ist schon gut, Ron. Ich werd das schon irgendwie hinkriegen." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Naja, zumindest sind Dumbledore und McGonagall endlich wieder zurückgekommen", warf Hermine ein, um Ron und Ginny etwas aufzuheitern. „Snape ist nicht länger Direktor."

„Uh-huh." Ron nickte und schluckte ein riesiges Stück transparenten Käse (eine der neuesten Erfindungen Bertie Botts: Käse mit so vielen Löchern, dass man komplett hindurchsehen konnte). „Aber Lupin ist noch nicht zurückgekommen. Wir müssen mit Snape in Verteidigung noch wer weiß wie lang auskommen."

„Daran darfst du nicht mal denken", seufzte Ginny. „Er vergisst nie, mich an meinen Zustand zu erinnern und schneidet immer wieder das Thema an, dass Harry niemals zu mir zurückkommen könnte."

„Dieser Bastard! Er ergötzt sich am Elend anderer!", fauchte Ron.

„Ja..." Hermine nippte von ihrem Kürbissaft. „Aber er ließ mich wieder in seinen Unterricht kommen, nachdem ich ihn darum gebeten hatte."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es Snape gut ging, als er dir vergab?" Ron hob eine Augenbraue. „Unter normalen Umständen hätte er so etwas nicht getan, oder? Er ist so ein... äh, dafür gibt es kein passendes Wort...", sagte er wütend und wandte sich an seine Schwester. „Egal, wie sehr er Harry hasst, er hätte Harrys Verschwinden trotzdem als Geheimnis wahren sollen!"

„Ein Geheimnis? Das glaube ich nicht", hörten sie eine angeberische Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Hau ab, Malfoy, bei dir vergeht mir der Appetit!" Ron drehte sich um.

„Dir wird nicht mehr nach Essen zumute sein, nachdem du das hier gelesen hast." Draco warf ihm eine Zeitung zu und ging mit den boshaft glucksenden Crabbe und Goyle von dannen.

Ron faltete die Zeitung (mit ziemlich zittrigen Händen) auseinander und alle drei starrten geschockt auf die Schlagzeile:

**_DER JUNGE, DER VERLOREN GING – DUMBLEDORES GROSSER FEHLER?_**

_Ein Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn._

„Rita? Das ist nicht gut", seufzte Hermine. „Ich hätte diese Frau weiterhin in ihre Flasche gesperrt lassen sollen."

Sie lasen weiter.

_Nachdem wir Journalisten von Hogwarts verjagt worden waren, schrieb Professor Dumbledore einen Brief an den jungen Potter, dass er in die Schule zurückkehren konnte. Der Junge tauchte aber nie auf. Laut einer unserer vertrauenswürdigen Informationsquellen – einem Schüler aus Hogwarts – hatte sich Harry Potter einfach verlaufen._

„Ein Schüler?" Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Malfoy", knurrte Ron.

_Wie konnte das passieren? Natürlich fragten wir genauer nach. _

_Aber niemand scheint etwas zu wissen. Wie auch immer, keine Eule ist fähig, Potter zu finden. (Wir vermuten, dass dunkle Magie dabei eine Rolle spielt.)_

_Und was hat Dumbledore diesbezüglich unternommen?_

**_Nichts._**

****

_Was konnte Harry dazu bringen, wegzulaufen und nicht mehr zurückzukehren? Könnte er verhext worden sein oder ist er einfach ein zu großer Feigling, um die Verantwortung seiner Taten anzunehmen? Wie auch immer die Wahrheit aussieht, es scheint, dass die arme Ginny Weasley führ ihr uneheliches Kind keinen Vater haben wird._

_Normalerweise bleiben Journalisten unparteiisch und sagen niemals ihre eigene Meinung über die Vorkommnisse, aber ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist, Ihnen meine Meinung mitzuteilen. _

„Was für eine Überraschung." Ron zog die Stirn kraus. „Bis jetzt stand in ihren Artikeln nie etwas anderes als IHRE Meinung."

Hermine und Ginny nickten.

_Ich bin in dem starken Glauben, dass Potters Verschwinden eine Folge von Albus Dumbledores inkompetenten Taten war. Hätte er Vorkehrungen getroffen, hätte er besser auf seinen berühmtesten Schüler aufpassen können und – am allerwichtigsten – hätte er Harry nicht von Hogwarts weggebracht, wäre Harry immer noch unter uns. Aber was hätten wir sonst von jemandem erwarten können, der den Tod eines unschuldigen Muggels auf dem Gewissen hat?_

Das Trio tauschte verwirrte Blicke aus.

_Ja, verehrte Leser, die Zeit ist definitiv gekommen, um Dumbledores Vergangenheit zu enthüllen – eine Vergangenheit, die lange nicht so sauber ist wie sein Name. _

_Vor sechzig Jahren hatte Professor Dumbledore, Lehrer für Verwandlung in Hogwarts, eine geheime Beziehung mit einer verheirateten Frau namens Arabella Figg. Mrs. Figg war eine Hexe, die mit ihrem Muggel-Ehemann in der Stadt Cokewort lebte. Der arme Ben Figg hatte keine Ahnung, dass seine Frau ihn mit dem – zu der Zeit noch – ziemlich jungen und gutaussehenden Albus Dumbledore betrog. Als er erfuhr, dass er eigentlich eine Hexe geheiratet hatte, war das schon ein Schock für ihn, aber die grausame Enthüllung der Wahrheit – dass Arabella hinter seinem Rücken eine Affäre mit einem Zauberer hatte – war einfach zu viel für den unglücksseligen Muggel._

_Er wähle den Tod._

_Wir fragen uns, ob Prof. Dumbledore erahnen könnte, dass er der Grund für den Tod von Arabellas Ehemann war. Hat Arabella ihm das verheimlicht, da sie ihrem Liebhaber keine Schuldgefühle bereiten oder Dumbledores Ruf schädigen wollte? Das werden wir wohl nie erfahren – nur eines ist sicher: Wäre der Fall schon damals enthüllt worden, wäre Dumbledore wahrscheinlich nie zum Direktor von Hogwarts gewählt worden._

_Nach diesem Vorfall musste die junge Witwe Cokeworth verlassen und zog nach Little Whinging, ihre derzeitige Heimatstadt. Manche Leute schwören, Gerüchte gehört zu haben, dass Arabella schwanger gewesen war (sicher nicht mit Ben Figgs Kind), aber auch wenn dies wahr gewesen wäre, scheint niemand gehört zu haben, dass Mrs. Figg jemals ein Kind geboren hätte. Ist irgendwo Dumbledores geheimes Kind am Leben?_

_Das, geschätzte Leser, wird wahrscheinlich für immer ein ungelöstes Rätsel bleiben._

„So etwas wie das habe ich schon erwartet", sagte Hermine plötzlich.

„Was? Dass sich Dumbledore als Don Juan entpuppt?" Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein." Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Rita Kimmkorns Rachefeldzug."

„Glaubst du, dass es als Rache gedacht war?", fragte Ginny.

„Natürlich war es das", antwortete Hermine ernst.

„Du hättest sie wirklich für immer in dieser Flasche lassen sollen." Ginny seufzte. „Armer Dumbledore. Das wird einen Skandal geben, der fast so groß ist wie der von Harry und mir."

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Aber zumindest werden diesmal keine Journalisten überall hier herumschwirren. Sie müssen immer noch eine Heidenangst allein von dem Gedanken an Hagrids Martianer bekommen."

„Ja, hoffentlich", sagte Hermine. „Aber wie ich ihr übliches ungehemmtes Benehmen kenne, wird sich der arme Professor Dumbledore bald wünschen, kastriert worden zu sein, bevor er Arabella Figg kennen lernte."

„Kastriert?" Ron kicherte. „Weißt du, als ich erfahren habe, was Harry meiner kleinen Schwester angetan hat, hat es mir auch Leid getan, dass ich ihn damals nicht kastriert habe, als..."

„Als was geschah?" Ginny hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Na ja, du weißt schon... als er _den Traum_ gehabt hatte."

_„Den Traum?", _fragten die beiden Mädchen.

„Ähm, ja, das ist eine lange Geschichte..." Ron stand auf und wollte gehen, aber seine Schwester und seine Freundin packten ihn am Arm und zogen ihn zurück.

„Raus damit! Wir sind neugierig!", verlangte Ginny.

Plötzlich hallte Professor McGonagalls magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Schule. „Alle Schüler sammeln sich bitte in der Großen Halle!"

„Was zur Hölle...?" Ron stand auf und war McGonagall dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage befreit hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick füllte sich die Große Halle mit Schülern.

Auch wenn Ron den Mädchen von Harrys _Traum _hätte erzählen wollen, so wäre dies bei solch einem Lärm nicht möglich gewesen.

Er erinnerte sich aber noch lebhaft daran. Es geschah im vierten Jahr, irgendwann zwischen der ersten und der zweiten Aufgabe. Ron, Dean und Seamus waren schon putzmunter gewesen, als Ron komische Geräusche hinter den Vorhängen von Harrys Himmelbett hörte. Er wurde neugierig und trat näher. Jetzt gelang es ihm, das Murmeln seines besten Freundes zu verstehen: „Cho... Oh ja, Cho..."

Behutsam zog Ron den Vorhang zurück und er sah Harry, der sich im Schlaf hin und her warf. Ein Buckel war deutlich vorne auf seiner Hose zu sehen.

Ron grinste und ließ den Vorhang wieder zurückfallen, ehe er sich zu dem Thomas-Finnigan-Duo drehte.

„Warum grinst du so idiotisch?", fragte Seamus.

Ron stieß ein Kichern hervor. „Harry ist eben ein MANN geworden."

„Was?" Die Gesichter der zwei Jungen leuchteten auf. „Wirklich?"

„Darauf könnt ihr eure Ärsche verwetten. Ich hab's gerade gesehen", antwortete Ron.

„Von wem könnte er wohl träumen?", fragte sich Dean.

„Cho Chang, wer sonst?", antwortete Ron.

„Ich dachte, er wäre in Hermine verliebt", kommentierte Seamus.

„Hermine? Nee." Ron wurde plötzlich rot im Gesicht.

„Hey, was soll dieses Erröten bedeuten?" Dean grinste wie verrückt.

_„Ich _habe von Hermine geträumt", gab Ron zu. Sein Gesicht war schon genauso rot wie sein Haar.

„Du hast _so _von ihr geträumt?", feixte Seamus.

Ron konnte kein bisschen röter mehr werden. „Jepp."

„Wannnnn?", fragte das Duo.

„Ähm, nach dem Weihnachtsball." Ron konnte nicht anders, er musste selbst kichern.

„Das erklärt sich von selbst." Dean nickte. „An diesem Abend sah sie heiß aus. Schade, dass sie mit Krum verabredet war."

„Ja", seufzte Ron. Er konnte Hermine immer noch nicht verzeihen, dass sie mit dem bulgarischen Sucher ausgegangen war. Er betrachtete das als persönliche Beleidigung. „Okay, Themenwechsel. Was ist mit euch beiden? Habt ihr schon _den Traum_ gehabt?"

Dean kicherte idiotisch. „An Halloween. Fleur Delacour."

„Alicia, letztes Jahr", fügte Seamus hinzu.

„Wovon sprecht ihr?", kam Nevilles schläfrige Stimme vom anderen Ende des Schlafraumes.

„Über Mädchen, von denen wir geträumt haben", antwortete Dean. „Hast du auch schon mal von einem geträumt, Neville?"

Der stämmige Junge schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln und rieb sich die Augen. „Ja. Ein Mal... von Ginny", gähnte er.

„Was??? Meine Schwester?", heulte Ron. Ein Wunder, dass Harry nicht aufwachte. „Wie kannst du es wagen?"

„Was wagen?" Neville sah bei Rons Ausbruch geschockt aus. „Ich hab nur geträumt... In meinem Traum trug sie..."

„Nichts?", half Seamus eifrig.

„Neeein." Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte sie nichts tragen? Sie trug etwas blendend Weißes, als ob das Kleid aus Schneeflocken gemacht wäre oder so. Und sie trug Juwelen im Haar... die funkelten wie Eiskristalle. Sie sah wunderschön und extrem glücklich aus... Ihre grünen Augen strahlten vor Glück."

„Grün?" Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Ginny hat braune Augen."

„In meinem Traum hatte sie grüne Augen." Neville zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann mich noch deutlich daran erinnern. Sie lächelte und... es war bei der Hochzeit, schätze ich."

„Ihrer Hochzeit mit _dir?" _Ron hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein." Neville seufzte. „Mit Harry."

Die drei anderen Jungen brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte Neville verwirrt. Die anderen lachten weiter.

„Nein, Neville, nichts", antwortete Dean. „Kommt schon, Jungs, zieht euch an und gehen wir runter. Harry wird etwas Privatsphäre brauchen, wenn er aufwacht." Er zwinkerte.

„Ja, damit er das Badezimmer unbemerkt erreicht...", fügte Seamus hinzu. „Heute wird er Dobby sicher nicht seine Unterhosen waschen lassen."

Die drei Jungs lachten sich kaputt und der verwirrte Neville sah von einem zum anderen und hatte keine Ahnung, was denn so komisch war.

Als die vier Jungs das Schlafzimmer verließen, war Ron dankbar, dass Harry von ihrem Gelächter nicht aufgewacht war. Aber Harry und Ginny... das kam ihm – damals – total absurd vor.

Jetzt, da er an diese Erinnerung dachte, schien ihm das alles nicht mehr so lächerlich vorzukommen, nur etwas seltsam. Aber er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob diese Hochzeit unter den gegebenen Umständen je stattfinden würde.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Direktor die Große Halle betrat.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns zusammengetrommelt hat, um Ritas Vorwürfe zurückzuweisen", wisperte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht, Herm, er sieht so... mürrisch aus", kommentierte Ginny. „Sein Blick ist eiskalt... Da kriegt man richtig Angst."

Professor Dumbledore bewegte seine Hand, damit die Schüler still wurden. Die Große Halle wurde so still, dass sogar das Summen einer Fliege hätte gehört werden können.

Ron schielte zu Malfoy, der am Slytherintisch stand und ein selbstgefälliges, zufriedenes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ich nehme an, dass die meisten von euch heute Morgen den _Tagespropheten _gelesen haben", begann Dumbledore mit heiserer und niedergeschlagener Stimme. „Wenn dem so sei, dann kennt ihr bereits drei Neuigkeiten. Zwei davon müssen bestätigt werden, eine muss widerlegt werden."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er mit dieser Frau niemals geflirtet haben könnte", hörte Ron Seamus zu Dean flüstern.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Zu allererst, ja, Harry Potter ist wirklich verschwunden."

Ein lautes Murmeln ging durch die Halle.

„Potter ist verschwunden?"

„Wo ist er?"

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Er wird doch zurückkommen, oder?"

„Ist er tot?"

Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ rote Funken an die Decke fliegen. „Dürfte ich fortfahren? Danke. Also, wie ich bereits gesagt habe, Harry ist verschwunden. Niemand weiß, was mit ihm passiert ist, und die Eulen können ihn nicht finden. Üblicherweise verursachen böse Flüche diesen Effekt, aber wir können uns nicht sicher sein, ob dieser Fall etwas damit zu tun hat oder nicht. Natürlich vermutet unsere Rita Kimmkorn überall Flüche, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr sie gut genug kennt, um nicht alles zu glauben, das sie schreibt."

Viele der Schüler nickten, man konnte sogar einige böse Worte über Rita Kimmkorn hören.

Ron sah wieder zu Draco. Der bleiche Junge sah immer noch zufrieden aus, oder sogar mehr als das: glücklich. Ron ballte seine Fäuste und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, Malfoy an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Dumbledore sprach wieder weiter: „Also, Rita Kimmkorn hatte Recht, dass unser Harry vermisst wird, aber mich für sein Verschwinden zu beschuldigen ist unakzeptabel und ungerecht. Sie hatte keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass meine, ähm, ‚Inkompetenz' beschuldigt werden müsste. Ihre Erklärung, dass ich nichts bezüglich dieses Falles getan hätte, ist genauso absurd. Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin und ich hatten einen guten Grund, die Schule kurzfristig zu verlassen: Wir haben viele unserer Zaubererkollegen in ganz Großbritannien und sogar in anderen Ländern kontaktiert, um nach Harry zu suchen. Wir werden ihn finden. Professor Lupin arbeitet im Moment an diesem Fall."

Der Direktor stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Und jetzt, zum anderen Teil meiner Rede. Wie ihr in dem Artikel gelesen habt, beschuldigt mich Ms. Skeeter, am Tod von Benjamin Figg beigetragen zu haben. Das bestreite ich. Figg beging Selbstmord. Dieser Mann tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich fühle mich für seinen Tod nicht verantwortlich. Jeder Mensch ist verantwortlich für seine eigenen Taten und wenn er beschließt, sich selbst umzubringen, dann auf seine eigene Verantwortung. Wie auch immer, ich werde nie abstreiten, dass ich für Arabella Figg romantische Gefühle empfand."

„Heißt das, dass Sie wirklich ein gemeinsames Kind haben?", rief ein Ravenclaw.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf Dumbledores Gesicht. „Nein. Arabella konnte keine Babys bekommen. Meiner Meinung nach trug diese Tatsache stark zu Mr. Figgs Selbstmord bei. Wie ich gehört habe, hatte er sie geheiratet, um Kinder zu bekommen. Er war wirklich verzweifelt, als er erfuhr, dass ihm seine Frau keinen Erben schenken konnte." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war ein schwacher Mann."

„Hat Rita Kimmkorn diese Kinder-Sache also erfunden?", fragte Ernie MacMillan.

„Da stimme ich zu, Mr. MacMillan", antwortete Albus mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Rons Meinung nach sah er extrem ausgezehrt und voller Trauer aus. _Er hat Kimmkorns Artikel doch erklärt, oder? Niemand hier denkt noch, dass er schuldig ist. Warum also ist er so traurig?_

Plötzlich ging eine der Türen zur Großen Halle auf und Sirius Black stürmte herein.

„Albus, genug ist genug!" Seine Augen sandten feurige Blitze zu Dumbledore. „Würdest du mir erklären, warum ich vom Verschwinden meines Patensohnes durch die Zeitung erfahren musste? Ich dachte, du würdest mir mehr vertrauen, als das vor mir zu verheimlichen! Ich dachte, du würdest mich als Freund betrachten! Du hättest mich sofort benachrichtigen sollen! Das wäre deine Aufgabe als Direktor gewesen!"

„Als Direktor?" Dumbledore gab ihm ein wehmütiges Lächeln. „Es tut mir Leid, Sirius. Ich bin kein Direktor mehr. Ich habe eben eine Eule vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten. Sie beschuldigen mich, der Grund für Harrys Verschwinden zu sein, weil ich es war, der ihn zurück in den Ligusterweg geschickt hatte. Und na ja... sie könnten Recht haben." Albus stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Sie verlangen, dass ich zurücktrete."

**Ü/N: **Das war's für heute. Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass das nächste Kapitel sehr bald kommt, weil ich gerade mitten in den Vorbereitungen für den Führerschein stecke. (Ich wollte ja nicht auf die Sommerferien warten und gerade jetzt stehen unzählige Arbeiten in der Schule an... Neja, selber Schuld...) Reviews sind trotzdem immer willkommen!!


	19. Die Diagnose

**Ü/N:** Danke an Sanny fürs Betalesen und danke an alle, die reviewt haben:

**Disclaimer: **Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ina:** Ja, dieses Kapitel ist über Harry, das nächste spielt dann wieder in Hogwarts. Viel Spaß!

**GefallenerEngel:** Naja, Band 5 hat hier ja nie stattgefunden. Dumbledore ist einfach ein seltsamer Kauz. Kann ich auch nicht ändern :-)

**Torence:** Danke für dein Review! Das neue Chapter ist schon da und vom nächsten hab ich auch schon einen Teil fertig, also... Enjoy!

**Kosmiclady:** Zu deinen Fragen: siehe Ü/N weiter unten. Danke für dein Review!

**Kabrueggen:** Du hast die Story über Nacht gelesen? :-) Ich bin dir für jedes Review dankbar, und noch ein riesiges Danke zu deinen Tipps (ich mach nur den B-Führerschein). Tja, wenn du unbedingt willst, kannst du die Story im Original auch lesen (The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History) obwohl ich dann einen Reviewer verlieren würde...

**Duivel:** Hey, danke, danke, ich weiß, Rons Erinnerungen waren GENIAL, hihi, und ich wünsch dir viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**Ü/N: **Ja, ich weiß, in letzter Zeit bin ich nicht gerade schnell mit den Updates, aber es gibt so irre viele Leute, die glauben, dass ich kein Privatleben mehr habe und mich daher mit Arbeit überschütten. (4 Prüfungen nächste Woche, 1 Referat ist noch fällig, dann sollte ich noch ein Buch von Hesse lesen, für den Führerschein lernen und mit meinen 2 besten Freundinnen so ziemlich jeden Ball besuchen, den es in der Umgebung gibt...) Das nächste Kapitel gibt es also spätestens in der 1. Februarwoche, wenn nicht schon früher.

Als Trost hab ich euch die A/N mitübersetzt:

**A/N:** Zu allererst: Für Fragen wie _„Wird Harry zurück zu Ginny kommen?" „Wird er seine Narbe und seine Erinnerungen zurückerhalten?" _und _„Wird Dumbledore zurückkommen?" _Ich kann euch nur eine Antwort geben: Die Story wird ein Happy End haben. Ich kann noch nicht mehr sagen. (Besonders nicht das Geschlecht und den Namen des Kindes – lasst euch überraschen.) Auf jeden Fall, danke für die Reviews!

In Ordnung, in diesem Kapitel werde ich mich an einigen Stellen auf _Die Mumie _beziehen, also hier das übliche Zeug: _Die Mumie gehört nicht mir, bla bla bla..._

**Kapitel 19**

**Die Diagnose**

Die Tür zur Einheitsgasse Nummer 77 öffnete sich und enthüllte eine blaue, geisterartige Gestalt, die Armspangen an den Handgelenken trug.

„Ähm, hallo", grüßte Harry die blaue Kreatur. „Wir suchen nach Mr. Abysmal sun-Amun."

„Englisch? Du sprichst Englisch!", rief die blaue Gestalt und schlug die Hände vor Freude zusammen. „Endlich jemand, mit dem ich in Englisch sprechen kann! Letztes Jahr hatten wir einen französischen Besucher, einen Austauschschüler aus Beauxbatons! Oh, du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie wunderbar es für mich war, mit ihr in Französisch zu tratschen! Und vor fünf Jahren dieser japanische Zauberer shogun... wow, das war cool! Ich liebe Fremde!"

„Abdul!", kam eine irritierte weibliche Stimme von hinter der tratschfreudigen Kreatur. „Ich hab dir schon unzählige Male gesagt, dass du deine Zunge hüten sollst, du großer, blauer Dummkopf! Immer wieder schüchterst du Gäste so ein, dass sie gleich wieder weglaufen!" Abdul, der Diener, wurde plötzlich von einem 18 oder 19jährigen Mädchen zur Seite gestoßen.

„Guten Abend, werte Reisende, die von einem fernen Ort kommen." Das Mädchen verbeugte sich etwas. „Ich habe gehört, dass ihr Briten seid."

„Äh, ja." Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ms..."

„Ihr könnt mich Sunny nennen." Das Mädchen lächelte, ihre schwarzen Augen glitzerten lebhaft. „Oh, kommt herein, bitte, alle beide."

„Gilderoy!" Harry wandte sich dem blonden Mann zu, der immer noch etwas über mumifizierte Katzen murmelte.

„Huh?"

„Komm, wir gehen hinein." Der Junge winkte ihm. Lockhart folgte ihm mit einem Ausdruck, der annehmen ließ, dass er nicht ganz bei der Sache war.

Als sie das Haus betraten, dachte Harry, er wäre in die magische Höhle von Aladdin geraten. Perserteppiche lagen überall, goldene Kelche und Teller waren auf jedem Tisch und Schrank, rosa und blaue – fast durchsichtige – Schleier hingen von der Decke und ein komischer, violetter Rauch erfüllte die Luft.

„Hier entlang", sagte ihnen die junge Frau. Abdul schlug seine blauen Hände zwei Mal zusammen und eine Tür, die mit goldenen Sphinxen geschmückt war, öffnete sich.

„Du darfst nun gehen, Abdul. Bereite das Abendessen für drei Personen vor."

Als die blaue Gestalt ging, setzte sich das Mädchen auf einem Sofa nieder. „Nehmt bitte Platz, liebe Besucher." Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf ein anderes Sofa, das mit weichen Zierkissen bedeckt war.

Harry und Gilderoy setzten sich.

„Ich muss mich für Abduls Benehmen entschuldigen", sagte das Mädchen. „Er ist unser Hausdschinn. Vor uns diente er einem Zauberer, der sein ganzes Leben damit verbrachte, Karten der ganzen Welt zu zeichnen. Er nahm Abdul auf seine Reisen mit und hat ihn einfach falsch erzogen. Jetzt beschwert sich Abdul ständig darüber, dass unsere Familie nie Ägypten verlässt und er deshalb nie Gelegenheit dazu hat, sich in Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch, Griechisch, Swaheli, Eskimo und Zulu zu verbessern. Bitte seid nicht böse auf ihn." Dabei lächelte sie.

„Oh, niemals", antwortete Harry. Er hatte nicht gerechnet, mit einer ägyptischen Hexe (wenn Sunny überhaupt eine war) und einem echten Dschinn zu sprechen. „Ähm, ich glaube, wir haben uns noch nicht einmal vorgestellt. Mein Freund heißt Gilderoy Lockhart und er hat selektive Amnesie. Jetzt ist er gerade in einem vergessenden Zustand, aber er könnte jederzeit ein paar seiner Erinnerungen zurückbekommen. Ich erinnere mich nicht an meinen Namen, da ich totale Amnesie habe."

„Und deshalb seid ihr hierher gekommen." Das Mädchen gab ihnen einen wissenden Blick.

Harry nickte. „Abu, hör auf damit!" Der Affe war gerade dabei, eine Banane zu stehlen.

„Oh, lass sie ihm einfach!" Sunny lächelte. „Zurück zu eurem Problem... Ich weiß, dass ihr hier seid, um meinen Vater zu sehen, aber er ist im Moment nicht da. Er arbeitet bei der Cheopspyramide und wird in den nächsten zwei Monaten nicht zurückkommen. Aber ich kann euch zu ihm bringen, wenn ihr wünscht."

„Würdest du uns diesen Gefallen tun?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich."

„Wirklich?", rief Gilderoy. „Wir sind gerettet, Junge!"

„Hat eben seine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen – zumindest teilweise, nicht wahr?", fragte Sunny. Sie war vertraut mit solchen Fällen, da ihr Vater der berühmteste internationale ‚Erinnerungen-Zurückbringer'.

„Wir werden morgen früh abreisen", sagte das Mädchen. „Abdul wird auf das Haus aufpassen."

Harry hörte einen lauten Knall. Abdul hatte soeben die goldenen Teller, die mit Falafel beladen waren, fallen gelassen. Der Dschinn war sofort mit einem wütenden Blick seiner jungen Herrin bestraft.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mistress Sunny." Er zitterte. „Ich werde noch ein Abendessen zubereiten." Er schwenkte seine blauen Hände und die Reste des Abendessens verschwanden. Noch ein Schlenker seiner Hände und die Teller waren wieder sauber. Eine dritte Bewegung und sie waren wieder mit Essen beladen.

Harry sah nicht nur Verlegenheit auf dem blauen Gesicht des Dschinns, sondern auch Trauer.

Armer Abdul, wenn sie am nächsten Tag nach Gizeh reisen würden, würde der Dschinn wieder ohne jemanden zum tratschen allein gelassen werden.

* * *

Gilderoy schlief bereits tief und fest, als Harry immer noch wach war, auf dem kleinen Balkon des sun-Amun Hauses stand und auf die Lichter der Einheitsgasse und ihre Seitengässchen herabsah: Aton-amun Alla, Thot-Seth-Yallah und Nehbet-Ellah-Tefnut – oder auch Theoriegasse, Königsgasse und Grundsatzgasse. Hie und da sah er dunkle Silhouetten, die vorbeiflogen: Hexen und Zauberer, die auf ihren magischen Teppichen von ihren Arbeitsplätzen heimflogen. Einige von ihnen hielten Zauberstäbe mit einem kleinen Licht an der Spitze in ihren Händen. (Harry war stolz auf sich, dass er diesen Zauber kannte und hinter diesen Trick gekommen war, ohne die Hilfe von irgendjemandem in Anspruch zu nehmen) Diese erleuchteten fliegenden Teppiche erinnerten ihn an kleine Flugzeuge mit ihren erleuchteten Landelichtern.

„Hübsche Aussicht, nicht wahr?" Eine Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Ja, sehr schön." Er lächelte sun-Amuns Tochter an. „Ähm, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Warum heißt du Sunny? Das ist doch ein englisches Wort."

„Ja, stimmt. Als ich ein Kind war, verbrachte ich ein Jahr in Großbritannien. Mein Vater musste in einer internationalen Zaubererkonferenz teilnehmen, die einige Monate lang dauerte und in der Alten Magie-Relikte-Abteilung eures Zaubereiministeriums stattfand."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Der Ausdruck ‚Zaubereiministerium' kam ihm nicht fremd vor – er muss es zuvor schon einmal gehört haben, aber er hatte mit Sicherheit noch nie von einer Alten Magie-Relikte-Abteilung gehört.

„Wofür ist diese Abteilung zuständig?", fragte er.

„Ihre Aufgabe ist es, die Muggel zu hindern, irgend etwas über die magischen Besitztümer der alten Zaubererrelikte herauszufinden, die sie in den Grabstätten finden. Genauso fallen bestimmte Gebäude in diese Kategorie, zum Beispiel Stonehenge in eurem Land, diese großen, gesichterartigen Statuen auf den Osterinseln und die Pyramiden hier. Dad ist ein Mitglied der _Retten wir die Pyramiden vor den über-neugierigen Muggeln Liga."_

„Ja, ich habe von dieser Liga gehört. Gilderoy hat mir davon erzählt. Ist es schwierig, die Pyramiden vor den Muggeln zu schützen?"

Das Mädchen zuckte die Achseln. „Manchmal... wann sie zu neugierig werden und beschließen, die Pharaonengruften zu überfallen. Sie haben 62 Gruften im Tal der Könige gefunden, aber 73 weitere sind noch unbeschadet – dank der guten Versteckzauber von Daddy und seinen Kameraden. Als Howard Carter die Gruft von Tutenchamun fand, streikte die _Retten wir_ _die Pyramiden Liga _gerade, da sie höhere Gehälter vom hiesigen Zaubereiministerium forderten. Keiner von ihnen beschützte das Tal der Könige während dem Streik – deshalb gelang es Carter, die Gruft zu finden. Nach dem Streik wollte mein Großvater mit drei seiner Kollegen Carter und die anderen Ägyptologen mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen und die Gruft wieder verstecken, aber die Nachricht der entdeckten Gruft verbreitete sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit und natürlich konnte Opa nicht die Erinnerungen der gesamten Muggelgesellschaft löschen... Heutzutage versucht Vater, die Kufu-Pyramide vor Plünderern zu schützen. Das ist harte Arbeit." Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Oh, ich bin so schläfrig. Du solltest dich besser auch hinlegen, unser Teppich geht um 6 Uhr morgens."

„Ist das ein Normalflug oder ein Charterflug?"

„Weder noch. Wir benützen unseren eigenen Teppich."

„Warum müssen wir dann so früh schon los?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Weil zwei Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang wird es schon unerträglich heiß sein."

„Oh, natürlich." Der Junge nickte. Er hatte schon genug Hitze inmitten der Sahara gehabt. „Du hast immer noch nicht meine ursprüngliche Frage beantwortet. Warum heißt du Sunny? Das klingt für mich nicht arabisch."

„Oh, das..." Sie kicherte. „Mein wirklicher Name ist Anck-sun-Amun. Dieses Sunny stammt von meinem zweiten Vornamen, das ist so simpel."

„Anck-sun-Amun...", wiederholte Harry den Namen. Er hatte ihn zuvor schon einmal gelesen – auf einer Karte aus einem Schokofrosch, aber natürlich erinnerte er sich nicht daran.

„Ja, einer meiner Vorgängerinnen vor etwa 4000 Jahren trug den selben Namen. Sie war die Frau eines Pharaos und hatte eine leidenschaftliche Liebesaffäre mit dem Hohepriester Imhotep. Natürlich war Anck-sun-Amun eine Hexe und Imhotep war ein Zauberer. Als der Pharao Imhotep umbrachte und ihn mit dem Mumien-Fluch belegte, hatte er keine Ahnung, dass es nicht der echte Imhotep war, den er verflucht hatte, sondern nur ein Lockvogel. Der echte Hohepriester und seine Geliebte flüchteten aus Ägypten und ließen sich in Griechenland nieder. Ihre Nachkommen gründeten das Orakel von Delphi. Meine Vorfahren kamen hierher zurück vor etwa einem Jahrtausend. Das ist die große Geschichte. Und jetzt geh und schlaf."

„Okay, gute Nacht, Sunny."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen – um genau zu sein, bei Sonnenaufgang – machte sich das kleine Trio (plus der Affe) auf den Weg nach Gizeh. Harry war noch nie zuvor auf einem Teppich geflogen und genoss es daher gewaltig.

„Teppiche sind in der muslimischen Zaubererwelt weit verbreitet", erklärte Anck-sun-Amun, „aber ich habe gehört, dass England vor kurzem einen Bann auf die Teppich-Importe gelegt hat."

„Warum?", fragte Harry, der wirklich an allem interessiert war, das fliegen konnte.

„Warum, warum... Weil sie dumm sind, darum. Sie können einfach keinen netten Teppich anerkennen, der von Hand gewebt wurde, von hundert fleißigen Hexen... Sie bevorzugen diese hässlichen Besen!"

Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte – er wollte Sunnys Gefühle nicht verletzen.

Während ihrem restlichen Flug hatten sie ein kleines Gespräch über das Wetter (trocken, absolut kein Regen, unglaublich heiß, nicht auszuhalten), während Gilderoy sich weiter beschwerte, weil er so früh hatte aufstehen müssen. (Ich werde dunkle Ringe unter meinen Augen haben!)

Harry und das Mädchen tauschten amüsierte Blicke aus. Als Lockhart anfing, einen Vortrag über die negativen Effekte der Wüste auf die Haut zu halten, bremste der Teppich ruckartig und Gilderoy fiel fast hinunter.

„Was zur..."

„Oh, wir sind eben am Tor des Tunnels angekommen", antwortete Sunny.

Sie schwebten vor dem Eingang einer riesigen Höhle, mindestens zweihundert andere Teppiche befanden sich vor ihnen. Es gab kleine – die für nur eine Person entwickelt waren, und auch offiziell aussehende – mit einem Platz für den Fahrer, einen für den Dolmetscher (falls nötig) und einen VIP-Sitz für berühmte Gäste. Einige der Teppiche waren Familientransportmittel – mit Fransen und Bändern, die hinabhingen, und arabischen Worten, die draufgeschrieben waren.

„Was bedeutet der komische Text auf den Bändern?" Harry war neugierig geworden.

„Das bedeutet _Baby on board", _antwortete das Mädchen. „Naja, jetzt müssen wir etwa drei Stunden warten, bis wir in den Tunnel kommen."

„Drei Stunden???" Gilderoy brach in Panik aus. „Dunkle Höhlen tun meiner Haut gar nicht gut!"

„Warum müssen wir durch diesen Tunnel fliegen?", fragte Harry.

„Weil das der einzige Weg ist, wie man zu den Pyramiden kommt, ohne von den Muggeln bemerkt zu werden. Der Tunnel endet in einer riesigen Garage, wo wir unseren Teppich parken können und dann gehen wir hinaus und sehen wie normale Leute aus. Die Muggel haben diese Höhle noch nie bemerkt und Zauber werden immer benützt, um zuzusehen, dass das auch nie passiert."

Drei Stunden in einem Tunnel, in dem man sich nur Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorwärts bewegt, nimmt irgendwann auch dem besten Zauberer die Ausdauer, also wurde unserem Trio (und dem Affen) bald langweilig und sie wurden schläfrig.

„Was haltet ihr von einer Runde Explodierendes Mau Mau?", schlug Sunny vor.

„Explodierendes Mau Mau?" Harry sah auf. „Ich schätze, ich habe noch nie davon gehört..."

„Natürlich hast du das", gähnte Gilderoy. „Du bist ein Zauberer. Das hab ich dir doch gesagt, oder?" Er begann, seine Locken neu zu anzuordnen – sie sahen ziemlich durcheinander aus. Die Wüste schien sowohl auf die Haut als auch auf die Frisur einen schlechten Einfluss zu haben.

Nach vier Runden Explodierendes Mau Mau hörten sie einen fürchterlichen Lärm, der aus der gegenüberliegenden Richtung kam. Die Quelle dieses schrecklichen Lärms war ein grellrosa Vogel, der sich auf einem Teppich niedergelassen hatte, die mit enormer Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbeirauschte. Hinten war eine Fahne mit einem roten Kreuz angebracht, die im Fahrtwind flatterte.

(A/N: Ich weiß nicht, ob die Araber überhaupt das Rote-Kreuz-Zeichen haben, oder vielleicht haben sie einen roten Halbmond oder so was... egal, lest weiter.)

„Was war das?", rief Harry, der seine Hände fest auf die Ohren gepresst hatte.

„Daaaaas?", rief Anck-sun-Amun zurück, die ihre Hände genauso auf ihre Ohren gelegt hatte. „Das war ein Fwooper! Ein schrecklicher Vogel mit einer schrecklichen Stimme! Sie werden normalerweise mit Stummheitszaubern verkauft, aber einige werden als Sirenen auf Rettungs-Teppichen benützt. (A/N: Bezüglich Fwooper: siehe Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. Ü/N: Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob es dieses Buch auch in Deutsch gibt, aber wer wirklich, wirklich Infos zu diesem Vogel will, der soll mir das in einem Review mitteilen, weil ich hab nämlich die englische Version dieses Buches.)

„Aha..." Harry nickte, als die Stimme des Fwoopers wieder abklang. „Was ist mit diesem Kerl passiert, den sie so schnell weggebracht haben?"

„Oh..." Das Mädchen seufzte tief. „Ich nehme an, es war schon wieder der _Cruciatus... _Seit du-weißt-schon-wer seine Macht zurückerhalten hatte, passiert das täglich..."

„Cruciatus? Du-weißt-schon-wer?" Harry sah verwirrt aus. Er konnte sich an nichts davon erinnern.

„Lass es mich dir erklären...", begann Anck-sun-Amun.

* * *

Zwanzig Minuten später kamen sie endlich in der unterirdischen Halle an.

Sie kletterten vom Teppich. (Gilderoy musste heruntergezogen werden, da er behauptete, dass dunkle Höhlen nicht so schlecht für die Haut wären wie die offene Saharaluft und er lieber in der Halle auf Abysmal warten würde.)

Bevor sie nach draußen gingen, belegte Sunny ihren Teppich mit einem Vorhängeschloss-Zauber. (Sogar Zauberer gaben manchmal ihrer Versuchung nach, sich einfach mit dem Transportmittel eines anderen aus dem Staub zu machen.)

Als sie aus der Höhle traten (ihr Ausgang wurde mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber vor den Augen neugieriger Muggel getarnt), erschien vor Harrys Augen eine unglaubliche Aussicht.

_Die Pyramiden von Gizeh._

Einen Augenblick lang stand er nur mit offenem Mund da. Er hatte noch nie etwas so Majestätisches gesehen. (Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass er diese uralten Bauten schon wo anders gesehen hatte als nur auf den Seiten der _Newsweek. _Er konnte sich nur nicht erinnern, wo und wann.)

„Gefallen sie dir?" Das Mädchen lächelte.

„Die sind atemberaubend", antwortete Harry. „Nicht wahr, Gilderoy?"

„Hmmm, sie sehen gut aus...", sagte Lockhart. „Fast so gut wie ich."

Der Junge und das Mädchen (und der Affe) rollten mit den Augen.

„Wir sollten besser deinen Dad suchen und ihm sagen, dass er Gilderoy seine Erinnerungen zurückgibt, weil ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn noch länger ertragen könnte", flüsterte Harry Anck-sun-Amun zu.

Sie gingen an einer Vielfalt von Bazaren vorbei (die kleine Pyramiden, Sphinxen und Grußkarten für Muggeltouristen verkauften) und betraten das allerletzte – und allergrößte – Zelt. Die Händler dort schienen Plüschkamele und anderen Unsinn in allen Größen und Farben zu verkaufen.

Sunny schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu einem der Händler und bedeckte von hinten seine Augen mit ihren Händen.

„Rate, wer da ist", kicherte sie.

„Sunny! Du kleine Wildkatze, was tust du hier?", lachte der Mann, drehte sich um und zog das zarte Mädchen in eine bärenartige Umarmung.

„Bin mal vorbeigekommen, Daddy." Sie lächelte. „Und ich hab zwei Leute mitgebracht, die deine Hilfe brauchen. Einer von ihnen ist angeblich dein Freund."

Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerkte Abysmal sun-Amun Harry und Lockhart, die im Eingang des Zeltes standen.

„Gilderoy!", rief er erfreut.

Lockhart blinzelte. „Wer?"

„Amnesie?", analysierte Abysmal die Situation sofort. „Hm, ich verstehe. Komm herein, mein Freund, nimm Platz. Du auch, junger Mann", sagte er und gab ihm ein Zeichen.

Abysmal verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, die Fälle von Lockhart und Harry zu untersuchen. Er schickte seine Kollegen aus, auf seine geliebten Pyramiden für ihn ‚aufzupassen'.

Nach unzähligen Stunden des Gesprächs mit seinen beiden ‚Patienten' gelang es Mr. sun-Amun, seine Schlüsse zu ziehen.

„Nun, lieber Gilderoy, du brauchst dir überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen. Es scheint mir dass du von einem Vergessenszauber getroffen wurdest, den du mit deiner eigenen Hand ausgeführt hast. Nur wenn ein Vergessenszauber auf seinen Herrn zurückfällt, bewirkt das eine Amnesie wie die deinige. Ich nehme an, du hast dich zuerst an nichts erinnert, erst später begannen Bruchteile deiner Erinnerungen zurückzukommen. Habe ich Recht?"

Lockhart, der seit Mittag ungefähr nicht mehr in einem ‚Zustand des Vergessens' war, nickte. „Genau, Abys. Kannst du mir helfen?"

„Natürlich kann ich das", versicherte ihm der andere Mann. „Du wirst aber für ein paar Monate hier bleiben müssen, für eine gründliche und wirksame Therapie. Spätestens im Frühling wirst du dich wieder an alles erinnern, mein Freund. Du hättest schon viel früher zu mir kommen müssen."

„Das wäre ich auch", Gilderoy zuckte die Schultern, „wenn ich mich schon früher an dich erinnert hätte."

„Und... und ich?", fragte Harry.

Sunnys Vater wandte sich dem Jungen zu, sein Lächeln verschwand sofort.

„Ist es _so _schlimm?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte Gesichtsausdrücke lesen.

„Ein schwieriger Fall ist das, mein Junge."

„Warum?"

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass du von dem _Teih-Nessegrev-Trank _vergiftet wurdest."

„Und was heißt das in anderen Worten?", fragte Harry mit zitternder Stimme. Er hatte keine großen Erwartungen mehr.

„Das heißt, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann." Abysmal seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid. Das ist ein sehr mächtiger Zaubertrank – die allerschwierigste Kombination eines Fluches mit einem magischen Gebräu. Es gibt keinen Gegentrank, nur ein einziges Heilmittel..."

„Was?", unterbrach Harry.

„Den _Cruciatusfluch...", _seufzte sun-Amun und alle anderen im Zelt schnappten nach Luft, „...der ausgesprochen wird von..."

„Von wem?", fragte Harry mit blassem Gesicht.

„Von deinem besten Freund, mein Sohn... deinem allerbesten Freund."


	20. Das Mädchen das

**Disclaimer: **siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

Danke – wie immer – an Sanny fürs Betalesen und an all die Reviewer, die ich durch meine langen Pausen zwischen den Updates so vernachlässige...

**Shila848:** Hey, du bist auch wieder da! #freu# Okay, ich wusste nicht, dass es ‚Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind' auch in Deutsch gibt, aber ich nehme mal nicht an, dass die Namen der diversen Viecher da so extrem anders geschrieben werden, oder??

**Yulx:** Keine Sorge, ich freu mich über jedes Review, das ich krieg! Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen, die Story ist inzwischen ja schon irre lang...

**Ina:** So viele Fragen... ;-) Extra für dich gibt's noch ein paar Infos zu dem Vogel (Fwooper): Es gibt sie in orange, pink, limonengrün oder gelb. Seine Federn waren lange als Federkiele begehrt. Das Lied des Fwoopers wird die Zuhörer verrückt machen, daher werden sie immer mit einem Silencing Charm (was wohl so viel wie Stillezauber heißt) verkauft. Und um so einen Vogel zu halten, braucht man eine Lizenz.

**GefallenerEngel:** Ich weiß, Draco und Dudley allein sind ja schon schlimm, aber die beiden zusammen erst... No comment. Danke für dein Review!

**xZwergX:** Echt? Tja, das mit dem roten Halbmond wussten weder die Autorin noch ich. Aber danke für den Hinweis! :-)

**Kabrueggen: **Hey, danke, dass du mir treu bleibst ;-) Meinem Führerschein geht es auch bestens, mit etwas Glück kann ich ihn Donnerstag früh abholen. #freu# Und... oh... du weißt wirklich, was ich letzten Sommer getan hab?? #hinter dem Sofa versteck# Also da sag ich jetzt lieber nichts dazu...

**Torence: **Danke, danke, war kurz, aber nett und ich freu mich sowieso immer, wenn ich ein Review von dir krieg ;-)

**Andrea1984: **He hehe #fiesgrins# musst nur weiterlesen, dann weißt du schon, wie es weitergeht ;-) Kleiner Hinweis (war ja auch nicht zu schwer zu erraten): Diesmal geht's um Ginny.

**Kapitel 20**

**Das Mädchen, das...**

Dumbledores Ankündigung schockte alle Schüler. Ron und Hermine konnten vor Überraschung ihre Stimme nicht finden. Als sie den Gryffindortisch verließen, sah Ron, wie in den Augen des Mädchens Tränen erschienen.

Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung.

„Er darf nicht gehen...", murmelte Hermine. „Was wird Hogwarts ohne ihn sein?"

„Er wird zurückkommen, mach dir keine Sorgen", flüsterte Ron in ihr Haar. „Er ist im zweiten Jahr auch zurückgekommen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Das war ein komplett anderer Fall", antwortete Hermine. „Zu dieser Zeit wurde bloß seine Kompetenz in Frage gestellt, aber jetzt auch noch seine Ehre. Er _hat _zugegeben, dass er mit dieser Frau eine Beziehung hatte... Er kann keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Wie auch immer, deshalb musste er nicht aufgeben... Es war wegen Harry. Du kennst doch diese Idioten im Zaubereiministerium... Sie geben dem armen, alten Dumbledore die Schuld."

„Du bist so pessimistisch." Ron schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl er sich auch nicht gerade optimistisch fühlte.

Als sie die Große Halle verließen, hörten sie ein Murmeln wie:

_„Diese Mrs. Figg musste cool gewesen sein, wenn Dumbledore scharf auf sie war."_

_„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Harry wirklich verschwunden ist."_

_„Natürlich ist er das nicht. Er versteckt sich bloß vor dem Zorn der Weasleys."_

_„Das sollte er auch... Er verursachte so in etwa den größten Skandal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts!"_

_„Alle beide verdienen, was sie bekommen haben. Potter hat immer zu viel von sich selbst gedacht. Und Dumbledore hätte nicht mit der Frau von diesem elenden Muggel rummachen sollen."_

Die letzte Stimme gehörte natürlich Draco. Ron wollte ihm schon einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassen, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück.

Sie gingen an Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bullstrode vorbei. (Das fette Mädchen schluchzte gerade herzzerreißend.) Weder Ron noch Hermine hatten sie jemals weinen gesehen.

„Was ist in sie gefahren?", fragte sich Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung." Ron zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Slytherin wegen Dumbledores Abreise so traurig sein würde."

Als sie am Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, sahen sie, dass viele Schüler – inklusive einer sehr verwirrten Ginny – da standen und auf etwas warteten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron.

„Die fette Dame ist weg", antwortete Ginny, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Ron ließ Hermines Hand los und umarmte seine kleine Schwester. In diesem Moment ließ Ginny die Spannung von sich, die sie zurückgehalten hatte, und brach in Tränen aus.

„Ist schon gut... ist schon gut..." Er streichelte ihr übers Haar und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

„Nein, NICHTS ist gut!", rief Ginny. „Harry ist weg! Er könnte niemals mehr zu mir zurückkommen! Ich stehe da mit einem Kind, das ich alleine großziehen muss, weil niemand in dieser verdammten Zaubererwelt seinen Vater finden kann! Diese Arschlöcher, die behaupten, Angestellte des Zaubereiministeriums zu sein, sitzen auf ihren Lorbeeren und machen keinen Finger krumm, um Harry zu finden! Jetzt verlässt uns sogar Dumbledore! Und du willst mir sagen, dass alles _gut _ist?" Ihre Augen sandten Feuerblitze auf ihren Bruder.

„Ginny", Hermine trat zu ihr, „du redest, als wäre alles Rons Schuld. Du bist ungerecht zu deinem Bruder, der dich bloß trösten wollte."

„Ich bin es nicht, die ungerecht ist! Es ist das Leben, das ungerecht zu MIR ist!", rief das rothaarige Mädchen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Plötzlich durchbrach ein seltsamer Gesang die unangenehme Stille, die sich zwischen Ginny und Hermine ausgebreitet hatte.

Wem zur Hölle war in so einer verzweifelten Situation wie dieser noch zum Singen zumute – außer Malfoy?

Der Gesang wurde lauter – und war manchmal von einem Hicksen unterbrochen – und die fette Dame stolperte in ihr Portrait.

Sie taumelte eindeutig, eine leere Flasche Champagner war in ihrer Hand. Sie versuchte, sich auf ihrem Stuhl niederzusetzen, aber verfehlte ihr Ziel und setzte sich stattdessen auf den Fußboden. Jetzt, da nur mehr ihr Kopf am Boden des Bilderrahmens sichtbar war, rief sie den Schülern zu:

„Auf was wartet ihr denn noch?"

„Auf Sie!", riefen die Gryffindors im Chor. Niemand von ihnen war in der Stimmung, sich mit der betrunkenen fetten Dame zu streiten, die kicherte. „Ich... ich war weg, um su... feiern."

_„Feiern?", _schnappte Ginny. „Sind sie glücklich darüber, dass Harry vermisst und Dumbledore weg ist?"

„Waaas?" Die fette Dame zwinkerte. „Ich war auf Lady Violets Hochseit."

„Violets Hochzeit?" Seamus hob eine Augenbraue. „Wer war dumm genug, um diese alte Hexe zur Frau zu nehmen?"

„Na ja... Sir Cadogan natürlich", kicherte die fette Dame und mit einem letzten Hicksen verschwand sie unter ihrem Stuhl.

Nicht viel später erschien eine böse dreinblickende Professor McGonagall im Korridor.

„Was macht ihr alle hier?", fragte sie.

„Die fette Dame hat sich selbst k.o. geschlagen und kann uns nicht hineinlassen", antwortete Hermine.

„Sie hat sich selbst k.o. geschlagen?" Minerva zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Hat sich betrunken", erklärte Parvati.

„Argggh, und jetzt auch noch das." McGonagall rauchte vor Zorn. „Okay, alle miteinander, geht in euren Unterricht."

„In den Unterricht?" Lavender riss den Mund auf. „Aber Professor... Wie können wir nach... nach all dem noch im Unterricht aufmerksam sein?"

Minerva gab einen Seufzer von sich und ihr strenger Ausdruck schien sich etwas zu mildern.

„Also in Ordnung. Ich werde versuchen, die fette Dame wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen", meinte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab. _„Antialcoholicus!"_

Der Zauber schien seine Wirkung zu zeigen, da der Stuhl ächzte, als seine Besitzerin sich auf die Knie hochzog. „Pass...woooort?"

„Ah, das allerneueste, oder? _Avada Kedavra", _sagte die Professorin und die fette Dame brach zusammen, als ob sie gestorben wäre. Einer der Schüler kreischte auf.

„Genug damit! Sie haben mir dieses Passwort vor einer Stunde mitgeteilt, erinnern Sie sich?", rief Minerva.

„Hicks... sicher." Die fette Dame setzte sich auf und genoss sichtlich, die Schüler in Angst zu versetzen. Das Portraitloch öffnete sich langsam.

Fast alle Schüler waren schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden, als eine fröhliche Stimme durch den Korridor hallte:

_Unanständiger Albus Dumbledore,_

_Wer hätte das gedacht, du hattest ein Flittchen?_

_Armer Professor Dumbledore,_

_wir haben genug von deinen Geschichten!_

_Du hast gevögelt, Dumbledore,_

_du warst schon immer so langweilig!_

_Ex-Direktor Dumbledore,_

_da ist die Tür, raus mit dir!_

„Peeves!", rief Minerva entrüstet. „Halt deine große Klappe!"

„Bla-bla-bla...", sang der Poltergeist. „Du wirst mir meine gute Laune nicht nehmen, du verrückte, alte Jungfer!"

Professor McGonagalls Augen wurden rot vor Zorn. „Du... du..."

Peeves streckte der Professorin die Zunge heraus und begann ein anderes Lied:

_Potter, der Scheißkerl, was hat er verbrochen?_

_Er hat Ginny geschwängert und jetzt ist er verschollen!_

_Potter, der Scheißkerl, er ist ein schlimmer Kerl,_

_Nicht wahr, Ginny? Sicher kannst du mir das sagen,_

_Ich wette, dass er viel Spaß gehabt hat!_

_Streite nicht ab, dass er dich gebumst hat!_

„Peeves!" Jetzt war McGonagall total aufgebracht. „HALT'S MAUL!"

Der Poltergeist streckte ihr noch einmal die Zunge heraus und verschwand. Minerva drehte sich um und sah vier Schüler, die immer noch außerhalb des Portraitlochs standen – darunter war auch Ginny Weasley.

„Ginny..." Die Professorin trat näher, aber das Mädchen machte plötzlich am Absatz kehrt und rannte davon.

„Weasley, kommen Sie zurück!", schrie McGonagall ihr nach, aber sie hörte sie nicht. Als ob sie blind und taub wäre, rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, durch das Eingangsportal und hinaus in den Park. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie kalt es war, und es war ihr egal, wohin sie rannte, sie rannte einfach so schnell sie konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später überkam sie die Müdigkeit und sie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, während sie immer noch schluchzte und zitterte. Ihre Robe war bald nass wegen dem Schnee, und die Schweißperlen auf ihren Augenbrauen gefroren.

So saß sie etwa zehn Minuten da, als sie einen seltsamen, unpassenden Lärm hörte.

Ginny hob ihren Kopf und zwinkerte die gefrorenen Tränen von ihren Wimpern herunter.

„Das ist Dads Ford Anglia!", flüsterte sie und stand langsam auf.

Der Wagen öffnete seine Türen und ließ sie einsteigen. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung war der Innenraum des Fords angenehm warm und trocken.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich müde.

Sie wickelte sich in die Decke auf der Rückbank und schlief sofort ein. Sie war zu müde, um zu träumen, also sah sie keine schrecklichen Bilder während ihres Schlummers.

Etwa zwei Stunden später wurde sie durch ein seltsames Heulen aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Sie rieb sich die Augen, gähnte, setzte sich auf und kreischte.

Der türkise Ford war von Wölfen umgeben. Ginny verschwendete keine Zeit herauszufinden, ob ihre Angreifer Werwölfe oder doch nur einfache Wölfe waren – alles, was sie mitbekam, war, dass die Biester hungrig aussahen.

Einen Augenblick lang fühlte sie sich zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, aber als die Kreaturen begannen, sich gegen das Auto zu werfen und beinahe die Fenster zu durchbrechen, realisierte sie, dass sie wohl als (Wer-)Wolfsfutter enden würde, wenn sie nicht bald etwas unternahm. Sie kletterte in den Fahrersitz, hielt das Lenkrad fest und trat das Gaspedal durch. Der Motor gab ein Krächzen von sich und der Ford setzte sich in Bewegung – aber nur langsam, zu langsam. Die sechs Jahre, die er im Verbotenen Wald verbracht hatte, waren für den Wagen nicht gut gewesen – es war ein Wunder, dass er immer noch in einem Stück war.

„Komm schon!", rief Ginny, riss das Lenkrad heftig nach rechts und links und lenkte das Auto von dem (Wer-)Wolfsrudel weg, das aber nicht beabsichtigte, ihr Opfer so einfach entkommen zu lassen. Die Biester folgten dem Wagen und gaben ein drohendes Heulen von sich. Einige von ihnen waren sogar schneller als der Ford, überholten ihn und blockierten den Weg.

„Scheiße!" Ginny stieg auf die Bremse, hantierte am Schaltknüppel, drückte dann einen Knopf am Armaturenbrett und der Wagen erhob sich in die Luft. Das Mädchen schrie erfreut auf und grinste die benebelten (Wer-)Wölfe an, die als kleine Nadelstiche unter dem Ford Anglia verschwanden. „Könnt ihr mich jetzt sehen?", lachte sie und lenkte den Wagen in nördliche Richtung, um das Ende des Waldes zu erreichen. Nahe der Waldrand begann sie, den Wagen zum Landen ansetzen zu lassen. Sie war dabei, das Auto auf einer kleinen Lichtung abzustellen und begann zu bremsen, allerdings funktionierten die Bremsen nicht mehr.

„Bleib stehen, du altes Auto! STOP!", rief Ginny und zog am Lenkrad, um eine Kollision mit einem Baum zu vermeiden. Plötzlich erschien eine Gestalt direkt vor dem Wagen.

„Neiiiiin!", kreischte die Gestalt und wedelte mit den Händen.

Ginny trat mit aller Kraft auf die Bremse, biss die Zähne zusammen und kniff ihre Augen zu. Die Räder des Ford quietschten und das Auto blieb stehen.

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Du hättest mich umbringen können!", schrie eine verärgerte Stimme. „Das ist der Verbotene Wald und nicht die Paris-Dakar-Rallye!"

Ginny öffnete ihre Augen, ihre Hände umklammerten immer noch das Lenkrad, ihre rechte Hand trat immer noch die Bremse durch.

„Oh, natürlich! Eine Frau!", fuhr der Besitzer dieser verärgerten Stimme fort. „Ihr Weibsbilder fahrt wie die Irren!"

Ginny rieb sich die Augen – sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah: ein mürrischer Zentaur, der ihr seine Faust entgegenstreckte.

Sie kurbelte das Fenster nach unten. „Es tut mir leid, Mr. Zentaur. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

„Erschrecken? Niemand kann Bane erschrecken!", grummelte der Zentaur.

„Niemand?", kam eine andere Stimme von hinter einem Schneeberg. „Und damals, das mit dem Osterhasen? Du hast dich so vor ihm erschrocken, dass du dich nass gemacht hast!"

Banes Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut und Ginny begann zu kichern.

„Du lachst mich aus?" Bane sah sie böse an.

„Sei mir nicht böse, mein Freund." Ein Zentaur mit rotem Bart erschien. „Dieses arme, kleine Ding hat gerade einen fürchterlichen Schock erlitten. Sie braucht ein bisschen Spaß."

„Und sich über MICH lustig zu machen ist die beste Therapie für geschockte Gören?", wetterte Bane.

„Warum nicht?" Der andere Zentaur winkte Ginny und streckte seine Hand aus. „Hi, Kleine, ich bin Ronan. Bist wunderbar geflogen. Und das war eine gute Flucht vor den Wölfen."

„Danke, Ronan." Das Mädchen schüttelte seine Hand. „Es freut mich, dich zu treffen. Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley."

„Ginny? Weasley?", rief eine dritte Stimme. Sie gehörte zu einem blonden Zentaur, der näher kam und sich in den Schnee kniete.

„Was zur Hölle tust du da, Firenze?" Bane runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich knie vor Euch in all meiner Demut", teilte Firenze Ginny mit.

„Warum?" Das Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, warum?", fragte Ronan ebenfalls.

„Erkennt ihr ihren Namen nicht wieder?" Firenze wandte sich seinen Gefährten zu. „Ginny... Weasley... Sie ist DAS Mädchen, das..."

Ronan schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Richtig! Das ist SIE! Das Mädchen, das..." Und er verbeugte sich tief vor Ginny.

Bane runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn das wahr ist, und sie wirklich das Mädchen ist, das..." Er beugte seinen Kopf ebenfalls.

Ginny sah verwirrt von Firenze zu Ronan, dann zu Bane. „Wer bin ich? Was werde ich sein?"

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann Euch das nicht sagen, Retterin."

„Halte deine Zunge in Zaum, Firenze!", rief Bane. „Nenne sie nicht bei diesem Namen!"

„Sie darf es nicht erfahren", stimmte Ronan zu.

„Was?" Ginny stieg aus dem Wagen. „Was verheimlicht ihr vor mir?"

Firenze sah mit verträumtem Blick auf. „Die Sterne haben es uns erzählt."

„WAS?" Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn. Langsam wurde sie wirklich wütend.

„Der Planet Uranus hat es uns offenbart", sagte Ronan.

Bane nickte. „Das hat er."

Ginny verstand immer noch nichts. „Könntet ihr mir das bitte erklären...?"

Die drei Zentauren schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Okay." Ginny seufzte. „Würdet ihr mich dann bitte zum Rand des Waldes begleiten? Ich mag dieses _Wandern mit Werwölfen _nicht, besonders nicht alleine."

„Natürlich werden wir mit Euch gehen. Ihr müsst in Sicherheit sein", erklärte Ronan.

„Ja. Sie ist zu wertvoll, um sie zu verlieren", stimmte Bane ihm zu.

Einen Augenblick lang fühlte sich Ginny wie Alice im Wunderland: ein verlorenes Mädchen, das von drei verrücken Gestalten begleitet wird.

Sie wünschte, sie könnte die Worte der Zentauren verstehen. Worüber sprachen sie die ganze Zeit? Sie war das Mädchen, das... WAS???"

Und wie genau hatte Firenze sie genannt? Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr.

Sie fühlte sich verwirrt – aber zumindest beunruhigten sie der Schock von den Wölfen und das peinliche Lied von Peeves nicht mehr. Überhaupt nicht mehr.

Aber das mit einbezogen... Hagrid hatte Recht – Zentauren waren wirklich ein verträumtes Volk...

**A/N:** Sorry wegen so einigen Ausdrücken, aber ich wollte in diesem Kapitel, dass die Charaktere Schimpfwörter verwenden (besonders Peeves).

**Ü/N: **Das mit Peeves' Liedern hat nicht ganz so funktioniert, wie ich es wollte, also seid mir nicht böse, wenn sie sich nicht 100 reimen. Gedichte waren noch nie meine Spezialität. Wie sieht's trotzdem mit einem netten, kleine Review aus??


	21. Das Geheimnis der Königspyramide

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Heya, ich bin wieder da und möchte all meinen Reviewern danken:

**Ina Pichler**: Danke! Und gern geschehen ;-)

**GefallenerEngel**: Oh ja, Zentauren sind wirklich ein komisches Volk...

**hbt3**: Draco wird den Trank nicht nehmen, sorry ;-) Und du brauchst gar nicht so weite Kreise zu ziehen was das mit dem Mädchen, das... betrifft. Warum denkst du da an Ginnys Kind? Von dem war doch nirgends die Rede...

**Carika**: Tut mir Leid für die Verspätung, aber hier bin ich!

**Kabrueggen**: Naja, wenn ich schon auf Englisch vorgegeben habe, wie das Gedicht aussehen sollte, geht's gar nicht so leicht, dass ich das Gedicht irgendwie ins Deutsch bringe UND dass es sich reimt...

**Jalousie**: Tja, tut mir Leid wegen dem Gedicht. Siehe dazu auch die Reviewantwort von Kabrueggen direkt über deiner...

**Duivel**: Also, also, also... Harry behält das Affchen und er kann ja apparieren, also braucht er keinen Teppich, um zurück nach England zu reisen. Und was den Rest betrifft... Meine Lippen sind versiegelt _grins_

**Torence**: Danke, danke, danke! Tja, das ist sehr beabsichtigt, dass noch niemand weiß, was mit Ginny nun ist ;-)

**Kosmiclady**: Und das mit Absicht _grins _Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**Andrea1984**: Oh ja, normalerweise wird auf Peeves immer gern vergessen, aber hier nicht _grins_ Ich hätte bloß zu bemängeln, dass Remus ein bisschen selten hier auftaucht, aber sonst gefällt mir die Fanfic über alles! (Würde ich sie sonst übersetzen?)

Danke euch allen! 10 Reviews... Bin beeindruckt! _Euch alle ganz fest drück..._

**Achtung!** In diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder ein irre geniales Gedicht, aber ich hab es einfach nur wortwörtlich übersetzt und auf das Reimen verzichtet, weil ich sonst, glaube ich, den Sinn wohl ziemlich durcheinander gebracht hätte. Bitte verzeiht mir!

Außerdem tut es mir Leid, dass ihr wieder mal ein ganzes Monat lang warten musstet. (Aber hey, der Februar hat zum Glück nur 28 Tage, also is es ja nun auch wieder nicht so schlimm, oder?) Ich habe eine neue Beta (Vielen lieben Dank, **Julsies**!) und wir hatten noch ein paar Kommunikationsprobleme, sodass ich das Kapitel erst so spät bekommen habe. Aber dafür hab ich schon die nächsten paar Kapitel fertig, also wird es mit diesen nicht so lange dauern, versprochen!

Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 21!

**

* * *

Kapitel 21**

**Das Geheimnis der Königspyramide**

* * *

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Abysmal sun-Amun seine Therapie mit Gilderoy begonnen hatte. Abysmal wollte die Pyramiden nicht verlassen – seiner Meinung nach brauchten sie seinen Schutz – also war Gilderoy bei ihm geblieben, genauso wie Sunny und Harry. Mr. sun Amun meinte zwar, dass seine Tochter und der Junge nach Kairo zurückkehren und dem armen Abdul etwas Gesellschaft leisten sollten, aber Harry wollte Gilderoy nicht verlassen, weil er doch der einzige ‚Freund' war, den er kannte. Natürlich hatte er sich auch mit Anck-sun-Amun angefreundet, aber Harry hörte niemals damit auf, sich zu fühlen, als ob etwas, außer seiner Erinnerungen, von seinem Leben fehlen würde. Weder Gilderoy noch Sunny konnten Rons oder Hermines Platz einnehmen, und tief in seinem Herzen fühlte er, dass er nicht nur seine Freunde vermisste, sondern auch noch eine weitere Person... jemand, den er _liebte._

Der 24. Dezember war die längste Nacht des Jahres – in der christlichen Kultur wurde dieser Tag als Weihnachten gefeiert, aber die Moslems sahen ihn nicht als etwas von großer Wichtigkeit an.

Gilderoy und Abysmal, die einen harten Tag hinter sich hatten, schliefen bereits, aber Harry fühlte sich überhaupt nicht müde. Er hatte den Tag damit verbracht, den Kamelen Wasser zu bringen und uralten ägyptischen Märchen von Sunny zuzuhören.

Der Himmel war schon rabenschwarz, Millionen von himmlischen Flammen brannten über der Wüste.

„Das ist Orion", sagte Harry. Er kannte diese Konstellation einfach, obwohl er sich nicht an die Astronomiestunden mit Professor Sinistra erinnerte. „Mit den drei Sternen in seinem Gürtel."

„Jepp. Die drei Sterne heißen Alnilam, Alnitak und Mintaka", antwortete Sunny. „Wusstest du, dass die Königspyramiden erbaut wurden, um den Oriongürtel darzustellen? Sie sind genau so wie diese drei Sterne platziert und sie stehen sogar in dem Winkel zum Nil, dass es genau mit der Position des Oriongürtels zur Milchstraße übereinstimmt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht." Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen sehr hellen Stern. „Wie heißt dieser hier? Ich kann mich an seinen Namen nicht mehr erinnern."

„Sirius", antwortete das Mädchen.

Harry zog seine Augenbraue nach oben. _„Sirius?"_

„Jepp. Oder du kannst ihn auch Alpha Canis Major nennen. Das ist der größte Stern von allen."

_Sirius... Sirius... Sirius... _Das Wort hallte in Harrys Ohren wider. _Warum fühle ich mich wegen dem Namen dieses Sterns so komisch? _dachte er. Als ob ihm _Sirius _mehr bedeutet hätte als nur der Name dieses Sterns.

Nicht viel später sagten Anck-sun-Amun und Harry gute Nacht zu einander und kletterten in ihre jeweiligen Zelte.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als Harry eine seltsame Stimme hörte – eine matte Stimme, wie das Geräusch des Windes. Sie rief zu ihm.

_Tief in der größten Gruft,_

_Wie ein Kind im Mutterbauch,_

_Liegt ein Geheimnis so gut verborgen,_

_Dass, wenn du ungeschickt bist,_

_Du nicht einmal versuchst, es zu finden,_

_Weil du nur noch ein Geist sein wirst,_

_Wenn du das Tor erreichst,_

_Du wirst deinem tödlichen Schicksal begegnet sein._

_Doch wenn du ‚fähig' bist,_

_Dann tritt ein, jetzt oder nie._

_Du wirst zweihundert Tage haben,_

_Bevor die Gruft ihre Pforten schließt._

_Wenn du nun die Chance verpasst,_

_Versuche nicht einmal, zu zaubern,_

_Die Zeit ist um, das Tor zur Gruft schließt sich,_

_Für mehr als tausend Jahre._

Zuerst dachte Harry, er würde träumen, aber da die Stimme den kurzen Vers immer und immer wieder wiederholte, war er überzeugt, dass er hellwach war.

Er kroch aus seinem Zelt und erwartete fast, Zauberer zu sehen, die in die Richtung eilten, aus der die Stimme kam.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung sah er niemanden.

Das Camp war friedlich und still. Still, mal abgesehen von der Stimme, die diese Zeilen weiterhin wiederholte.

Harry kroch zu Sunnys Zelt. Das Mädchen schlief tief und fest.

_Wie ist das möglich? _dachte er. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, das Mädchen zu wecken, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Er wollte sie nicht irritieren – wenn sie aufwachte und nichts hörte, würde sie nicht nur sauer sein, sondern ihn auch für einen kompletten Idioten halten.

Er zögerte, ob er der mysteriösen Stimme folgen oder lieber doch bleiben und sie ignorieren sollte.

Irgendwie fühlte er, dass er einfach einen Blick auf das Geheimnis, das die größte Gruft verbarg– die Kufu Pyramide – werfen _musste._ Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er dieses Gefühl hatte – es gab viele Dinge, die nicht erklärt werden konnten, und dies gehörte auch dazu.

Er musste ihr folgen, Harry _wusste _es einfach instinktiv.

Einen Augenblick lauschte er den Geräuschen des Camps – er wollte sicher gehen, dass ihn niemand sah, wie er sich davonschlich – aber alles, was er hören konnte, war das Schnarchen der Mitglieder der _Retten wir die Pyramiden Liga._

Einige Kamele bewegten sich unter ein paar Palmen. Glücklicherweise schlief Abu – neugierige Affen zu mysteriösen, magischen Orten zu bringen, war gedankenlos – das hatte auch schon Disney bestätigt.

Also begann Harry, der Stimme durch das Camp zu folgen und sich zu fragen, warum all die anderen immer noch schliefen. Könnte er der Einzige sein, der die Stimme hörte?

Mit jedem Augenblick, der verstrich, wurde er davon immer überzeugter.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde erreichte er den unteren Teil der Kufu Pyramide.

_Und jetzt? _fragte er sich. Die Stimme sagte ihm sofort, dass er mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen der unteren Steine klopfen sollte – der Stein hatte ein kleines Auge eingraviert – das Symbol von Isis.

Harry tat wie geheißen und in der Wand der Pyramide öffnete sich ein geheimes Tor.

Er schluckte, kämpfte eine plötzliche Angstattacke zurück und trat ein.

Er fand sich in einem engen Gang wieder.

_„Lumos!",_ sagte er und sein Zauberstab erleuchtete den Korridor um ihn herum. Im Licht des Zauberstabes sah er Zeichnungen auf den Wänden: Bilder von Isis und Osiris und von dem Pharao Kufu.

Die Stimme sagte ihm weiterhin den Weg, so dass er, als er eine Gabelung erreichte, sofort wusste, welchen Korridor er wählen musste.

Bald kam er in einem falschen Grabgewölbe an – das mit einem Skarabäuskäfer-Fluch belegt war (kurz gesagt: Wenn man den falschen Sarg öffnete, wurde man von nicht falschen, total echten Skarabäuskäfern angegriffen, die sich einem in den Körper fraßen.)

Harry würdigte den Sarg nicht einmal eines Blickes – er wusste, dass er darin nicht das finden würde, wonach er suchte.

Die Stimme gab ihm weitere Anweisungen und führte ihn durch ein wahres Labyrinth von Korridoren (von denen in einigen menschliche Knochen verstreut lagen: zwei- und dreiköpfige Skelette, die sicher Flüchen erlegen waren, von denen Ron erzählt hatte. Wie dem auch sei, Harry erinnerte sich sowieso nicht an Ron.)

Er hatte bereits etwa eine Stunde in der Pyramide verbracht, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht alleine war. Jemand folgte ihm.

Ein Schaudern lief seinen Rücken hinab. _Das muss die Mumie sein! _Leider erinnerte er sich nicht an Professor Lupins Mumien-Abwehrzauber.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, bereit, etwas zu tun – ein zweckloses Bemühen, wenn man sich an keinen Spruch außer an _Lumos_ und _Nox _erinnerte.

Plötzlich erschien ein kleines, lila Licht im Korridor. Das Licht kam von einem Zauberstab, der eigentlich Anck-sun-Amun gehörte.

„Puh!" Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Du hast mich aber erschreckt. Ich dachte, du wärst die Mumie... Aber was tust du hier? Du solltest doch schlafen."

„Genauso wie du", antwortete das Mädchen. „Ich bin dir gefolgt. Ich könnte dich jedenfalls dasselbe fragen: Was zur Hölle tust du hier?"

„Ähm, na ja, ich folge der Stimme." Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Welcher Stimme?"

„Kannst du sie nicht hören?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Was sagt dir diese Stimme denn?"

„Oh, na ja, sie sprach über irgend ein Geheimnis in der Königspyramide und dann wies sie mir den Weg hierher. Ich schätze, sie führt mich zu diesem Geheimnis."

Sunny runzelte die Stirn, sie fand es eindeutig nicht gut, dass Harry einer Stimme gehorchte, die nur er hören konnte.

„Was, wenn dich diese Stimme bloß in eine Falle locken will?", fragte sie. „Oder was, wenn sie nur in deiner Phantasie existiert?"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Die Tatsache, dass ich Amnesie habe, bedeutet nicht gleichzeitig auch, dass ich verrückt bin. Ich KONNTE diese Stimme wirklich hören. Ich höre sie immer noch."

„Und was sagt sie dir genau jetzt?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Sie sagt mir, dass... sie mich nicht mehr tiefer in die Pyramide führen kann. Ich bin an der allerletzten Wand angekommen, die mich von dem Geheimnis trennt, und ich muss selber herausfinden, wie man durchkommen kann."

„Na siehst du..." Sunny schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wollte dich in die Falle locken. Sie führte dich in das Innere der Pyramide, tief genug, dass du den Weg zurück nicht mehr finden würdest, und dann wärst du verloren. Was für ein kläglicher Versuch der Täuschung! Nur gut, dass ich dich wieder zurückführen kann."

„Ja? Wie?"

„Hast du schon mal was von Ariadne gehört?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie war eine meiner Vorfahren, die Prinz Theseus einen Faden gab, damit er den Weg aus dem Labyrinth des Minotaurus fand. Schau, ich habe hier die neueste Entwicklung von Ariadnes Faden." Sie zeigte ihm einen Ring auf ihrem Zeigefinger. Im Licht der beiden Zauberstäbe konnte Harry einen sehr dünnen, silbernen Zwirn sehen, der aus dem Ring kam. „Cool, nicht wahr? Da der Ring den Faden freigibt, muss ich mich nicht um ein Knäuel kümmern, und außerdem verwickelt sich nichts. Ich hab es ein bisschen aufgepeppt mit einem Anti-Reiß-Zauber. Also, gehen wir!"

„Gehen wir?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Sicher nicht, Schwester. Ich bin schon so weit gekommen. Ich will erfahren, was dieses Geheimnis ist."

„Oh, ja klar." Sie runzelte die Nase. „Wenn es der größte Wunsch deines Lebens ist, von einer Horde blutdurstiger Mumien durch die Pyramide gejagt zu werden, dann bitte – mach weiter."

„Genau das werde ich auch tun", erklärte Harry entschlossen.

„Du hast einen Sonnenstich, nicht wahr?" Sunny verschränkte die Hände vor ihrer Brust. „Du hast den ganzen Tag lang die Kamele getränkt, also ist es kein Wunder, dass..."

„Mir geht's gut!", unterbrach sie Harry. „Hör mal, da war eine Stimme, die _nur _zu MIR gesprochen hat. Sie _wollte, _dass ich etwas herausfinde, und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich auf etwas Wichtiges stoßen werde... keine Ahnung, vielleicht etwas, das mir helfen wird, meine Erinnerung zurückzuerlangen. Du kannst zurückgehen, Sunny, ich würde nie dein Leben riskieren. Aber ich MUSS da durch. Ich muss."

Das Mädchen sah die Entschlossenheit in Harrys grünen Augen. „Shit, das werde ich noch bereuen!", rief sie.

„Was?" Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich komme mit dir mit. Du kannst doch keine Hieroglyphen lesen, oder?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Also gut. Wenn wir einen riesigen Goldhaufen finden, gehört die Hälfte davon mir."

Der Junge grinste. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier um Schätze geht, und du auch nicht."

Sunny lächelte zurück und hob ihren Zauberstab, um die Wand vor ihnen zu erleuchten.

„Schau! Das Zeichen des Apophys!" Sie deutete auf das Bild einer Schlange.

„Apophys?"

„Der Schlangengott", erklärte sie. „Die Hieroglyphen sagen, dass nur die Auserwählten die Stimme hören können, und auch nur einmal in einem Millennium. Nur sie können die geheime Tür öffnen, die zum _Licht des Lebens _führt." Sie wandte sich Harry zu. „Das Licht des Lebens? Was könnte das bedeuten?"

Der junge Mann zuckte die Achseln. „Du bist hier die Einheimische, nicht ich."

Sunny las den Text noch einmal. „...nur die Auserwählten können die Stimme hören... oh, heilige Isis! Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

„Was?"

„Dieser Satz wurde von Apophys erzählt. Er spricht über die Stimme, die nur du hören kannst. Das... das bedeutet, du bist ein... _Parselmund."_

„Ein Was-Mund?" Harry zwinkerte.

„Ein Parselmund. Du kannst die Sprache der Schlangen sprechen." Das Mädchen zitterte – nicht vor Kälte, sondern vor Horror. „Weißt du, das ist kein gutes Omen... Apophys war böse, genauso wie seine Nachfolger, die drei Basilisken."

„Basilisken?" Harry kam dieses Wort ziemlich vertraut vor. „Die Schlangen, die aus einem Hühnerei geboren werden, das von einer Kröte ausgebrütet wird?"

„Woher weißt du davon?" Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich.

„Keine Ahnung." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es einfach."

„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen dem hier", gab Anck-sun-Amun zu.

„Aber du wirst mir doch helfen, oder?"

„Sicher." Die junge Frau seufzte und wandte sich wieder der Wand zu. „Okay, also Apophys spricht hier über eine Flamme, aus der er geboren worden war. Diese Flamme kann nur von einem Parselmund benützt werden."

„Und wofür ist diese Flamme gut?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, wir werden es herausfinden, wenn wir diese Flamme finden."

„Glaubst du, dass diese Flamme das Geheimnis der Königspyramide ist?"

„Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich." Sie nickte. „Okay, die Schrift auf der Wand sagt, dass du hier deine Hand hinlegen sollst und auf Parsel ‚Öffne dich' sagen sollst." Sie zeigte Harry einen Stein mit einer Schlange darauf.

Der Junge befolgte ihre Bitte und sobald seine Hand den Stein berührte, begann die Wand zu zittern.

„Öffne dich!", sagte er laut, aber nichts passierte – sogar das Zittern der Wand hörte auf. „Was hab ich falsch gemacht?"

„Du hast es auf Englisch gesagt, nicht auf Parsel."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie man Parsel spricht. Gibt es ein Englisch-Parsel-Wörterbuch im Camp?"

Sunny konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen. „Nein, es gibt überhaupt kein solches Wörterbuch. So wenig Leute sprechen Parsel, dass es gar nicht notwendig war, ein Wörterbuch zu schreiben."

„Oh, verstehe." Harry nickte. „Was könnte ich dann tun?"

„Na ja, ich denke, wenn du dir vorstellst, dass du wirklich zu einer Schlange sprichst, dann kannst du Parsel sprechen."

„Okay, ich probier es." Er stellte sich eine riesige Boa constrictor vor und sagte: ‚Öffne dich!'

Die Wand erzitterte wieder und eine Tür öffnete sich darin.

Harry ließ den Stein mit der Schlange darauf wieder los und spähte in den Raum. Er hatte erwartet, vollkommene Dunkelheit vorzufinden, aber das war nicht der Fall. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine Fackel, die mit einem himmlischen grünen Licht brannte.

„Ist das schön", flüsterte Harry.

„Uh-huh", antwortete Sunny, aber sie verschwendete ihre Zeit nicht damit, die ungewöhnliche Fackel anzustarren. Sie suchte sofort nach weiteren Hieroglyphen.

„Das ist die _Fackel des grünen Lichts", _sagte sie und wandte sich dem Jungen zu.

„Wirklich?" Er hob eine Augenbraue, auf seinem Gesicht war die Belustigung deutlich zu sehen. „Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen."

Das Mädchen reagierte auf den spottenden Ton in seiner Stimme nicht, sie las einfach die Schriftzeichen weiter: „Also, aus dieser Flamme wurde Apophys geboren, und sie kann nur ein Mal in tausend Jahren benützt werden, nur für zweihundert Tage, und nur von einem Parselmund."

„Hab ich schon gehört", wies er sie hin.

„Repetitio est mater studiorum", wiederholte sie mit ernstem Gesicht. „Also, wenn die Fackel des grünen Lichts nicht innerhalb dieser 200 Tage, während die Gruft offen ist, benützt wird, dann wird sie erst in mehr als 1000 Jahren wieder zu verwenden sein."

„Uhum." Harry nickte. „So etwas Ähnliches kam im Vers auch vor."

„Lass mich fortfahren", sagte Sunny. Sie war eindeutig nicht glücklich darüber, ständig unterbrochen zu werden. „Also, sie kann innerhalb dieser zweihundert Tage benützt werden. Diese Kammer wurde gestern geöffnet, also...", sie führte etwas mentale Arithmantik aus, „kann sie bis am 11. Juli benützt werden."

„Aber was meinst du damit, sie zu _benützen?", _fragte Harry.

„Die Fackel des grünen Lichts, mein Freund, hat die Macht, Menschen wiederzubeleben. Wenn ein Parselmund sie benützt, muss er in diesen Kreis hier treten", sie zeigte auf einen Kreis mit zwei Meter Durchmesser, der auf den Boden gezeichnet war, „und er muss ihn um sich selbst herum mit der Fackel entzünden. Dann kann er einen toten Menschen erwählen, der aus dem Reich der Toten zurückkommen soll."

Wenn Harry sich an seine Vergangenheit erinnert hätte, hätte er gewusst, dass er seine geliebten Eltern verloren hätte und er hätte sich sicher dazu entschieden, einen von ihnen zurückzuholen. Aber er erinnerte sich nicht an sie.

„Was, wenn... was, wenn ich sie jetzt nicht benützen will, sondern später? Nachdem ich meine Erinnerungen zurück habe... vielleicht gibt es jemanden, den ich dann gerne zurückbringen würde."

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Hieroglyphen sagen, dass, wenn ein Parselmund die Pyramide verlässt, ohne die Fackel zu benützen, und später – aber immer noch innerhalb der 200 Tage – wieder zurückkehren möchte, dann muss er all den Gefahren der Gruft entgegentreten, die ihn beim ersten Mal gemieden hatten. Das nächste Mal wirst du nicht von der Stimme geführt werden und du kannst dich verirren oder getötet werden."

Harry schien, ihre Worte zu überdenken. „Was, wenn wir eine Karte von den Korridoren zeichnen, durch die wir gekommen sind? Ich bin sicher, dass ich mich an die Zeichen erinnere, die ich berühren oder an die ich mit meinem Zauberstab klopfen musste."

„So einfach ist das nicht", antwortete Anck-sun-Amun. „Dies ist eine verzauberte und uralte ägyptische Gruft, genauso wie viele andere auch. Wenn sie einmal jemand lebend verlässt, verändert sich ihre innere Konstruktion. Die Gänge werden neu angeordnet. Es wird dir nicht gelingen, den selben Weg noch einmal hereinzukommen. Ziemlich knifflig, hm?"

„Ja." Harry seufzte, dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Ist doch egal. Ich erinnere mich jetzt an niemanden, den ich gerne zurückbringen würde, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Fackel jemals brauchen werde."

„Bist du so sicher? Du wirst nie wieder eine Chance wie jetzt bekommen."

„Ja, ich bin sicher", sagte er. „Gehen wir."

Sunny zuckte die Schultern. „Wie du wünschst. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber das nächste Mal brauchst du nicht zu erwarten, dass ich dir helfe."

Harry grinste. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben wird. Aber es hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht." Er gähnte. „Es muss bereits im Morgengrauen sein, richtig?"

„Sehr wahrscheinlich." Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Mann, bin ich müde."

Die beiden Jugendlichen verließen die Kammer, deren Tür sich mit einem Zischen schloss.

Nun mussten sie nur noch Sunnys silbernem Faden folgen, und eine Halbestunde später erreichten sie den Ausgang der Pyramide. Der Himmel war immer noch dunkel, aber ein leichter rosa Farbstreifen erschien bereits am Horizont.

„Guten Morgen." Anck-sun-Amun lächelte.

„Du meinst wohl eher gute Nacht." Harry kletterte in sein Zelt und schlief sofort ein.

* * *

**A/N:** Jetzt werdet ihr euch wohl wundern, wofür das ganze Zeug mit der Fackel gut war... Ich werdet es beizeiten herausfinden.

**Ü/N:** Reviewt bitte! Ich möchte 150 Reviews kriegen und die Nummer 150 bekommt ein Kapitel gewidmet! Also zögert nicht, sondern ran an die Tastatur!


	22. Laute Nacht, heilige Nacht

Disclaimer: Wie im vorherigen Kapitel...

Ü/N: Heute ist Montag _grusel _und ich bin total mies drauf heute. Deshalb gibt's ein Kapitel, das eigentlich ganz süß ist. Von mir für euch. Viel Spaß!

Danke allen Reviewern: Tini, GefallenerEngel, Kabrueggen, blub, Merlin1991, Duivel, MyLoveIsYourLove, Mooni, lyra-listenreich, uzabila, Andrea1984 und Lily100

**

* * *

****Kapitel 22**

**Laute Nacht, heilige Nacht**

* * *

Diese Weihnachten waren die schlimmsten, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Zuerst mal war dies das erste Weihnachten ohne Professor Dumbledore. Da der alte Zauberer das Schloss verlassen und sich an einen unbekannten Ort begeben hatte, fühlte sich sogar der Schnee kälter an und die Sonne schien nicht mehr so hell zu leuchten.

Professor McGonagall wurde vom Zaubereiministerium zur neuen Direktorin ernannt und Severus Snape wurde ihr Stellvertreter.

Obwohl McGonagall eine wirklich gute Direktorin war, war es ohne Dumbledore nicht mehr dasselbe.

Egal wie viele goldene Kristalle auf den Dutzenden von Weihnachtsbäumen hingen, egal wie viele Stechpalm- und Mistelzweige von der verzauberten Decke hingen, die Weihnachtsstimmung verweigerte einfach, in Schloss Hogwarts einzuziehen und seine Bewohner anzustecken.

Ron versuchte, wegen der Ferien glücklich auszusehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, Hermine zu täuschen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen", sagte das Mädchen. „Ich weiß, wie dir zumute ist. Mir geht es genauso. Jeder vermisst Dumbledore... und Harry."

„Jeder?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Malfoy sicher nicht. Aber zumindest werden wir ihn nicht sehen, wie er grinst und damit angibt, dass es ihm gelungen ist, Dumbledore in die Falle zu locken. Er ist in den Ferien abgereist, nicht wahr?"

„Nein", antwortete Hermine. „Und genau das macht mir auch Sorgen. Malfoy verbringt die Ferien immer zuhause... na ja, mit Ausnahme des zweiten und vierten Schuljahres... aber das vierte Jahr zählt nicht, da fand der Weihnachtsball statt, und offensichtlich wollte er ihn nicht verpassen... Ich hab einfach keine Ahnung, warum er dieses Jahr hier bleiben will. Aber er bleibt, das ist sicher."

„Leider...", sagte Ron und warf den jährlichen braunen Sweater zur Seite. „Zumindest wird Dobby ein schönes Weihnachten haben. Der Pulli, den ich ihm im vierten Jahr gegeben habe, sieht bereits ziemlich abgetragen aus. Er wird sich freuen, wenn er einen neuen bekommt."

Hermine nickte. „Hast du mein Geschenk schon gesehen?"

„Noch nicht. Welches ist es denn?", fragte Ron.

„Das grüne Päckchen, dort drüben."

Ron packte das Geschenk hastig aus. „Wow, Herm, ein Chudley-Cannons-T-shirt! Und ein… Buch..." Er grinste. „Danke, Liebling." Er gab ihr einen großen Kuss. „Und hier ist mein Geschenk für dich." Er überreichte ihr ein kleines Päckchen, das in violettes Papier gewickelt war.

Hermine nahm das Päckchen und riss das Papier herunter. Darunter war eine Schmuckschatulle. „Ron..." Sie runzelte die Stirn und öffnete sie. „Oh, heiliger Schnatz, Ron... Das muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben! Woher hattest du das Geld dafür?" Sie nahm die Saphirbrosche aus der Schatulle. „Du hast doch dafür nicht etwa Gringotts ausgeraubt, oder?"

Ron schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nee. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie traurig du warst, als ich dich letzten Sommer nicht in den Fuchsbau eingeladen habe?"

Sie nickte, hatte aber keine Ahnung, was Rons nicht-dagewesene Einladung mit der Brosche zu tun haben könnte.

„Na ja, das war so, weil ich nicht zuhause war und ich einen guten Grund hatte, dich nicht wissen zu lassen, wo ich war."

„Warum warst du nicht im Fuchsbau?" Sie zog ihre Brauen zusammen.

„Ich habe bei Honeydukes gearbeitet."

„Den ganzen Sommer über?"

„Den ganzen Sommer über." Er nickte. „Ich wollte etwas Geld verdienen, um dich zu Weihnachten mit dem hier überraschen zu können." Er deutete auf den Saphir.

„Oh, Ron..." Die Augen des Mädchens füllten sich mit Freudentränen.

„Heißt das, du magst mein Geschenk?"

Anstatt einer Antwort schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. „Vergib mir, dass ich im Sommer böse auf dich war... Ich hatte angenommen, dass du mich nicht mehr magst."

Ron wischte ihre Tränen weg. „Du kleines Gänschen..."

„Hey, nenn mich nie wieder..." Sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, da er ihre Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss verschloss.

„Also deshalb hast du Harry auch nicht eingeladen", stellte Hermine fest.

„Jepp. Ich hab ihn gefragt, ob er meine Unhöflichkeit wiedergutmachen könnte und dich zu ihm nachhause einladen würde."

„Also hast du ihn in dein kleines Geheimnis eingeweiht?"

„Ja, er wusste es die ganze Zeit." Ron grinste. „Und er hat die Idee unterstützt. Er sagte, er wollte uns seit dem Weihnachtsball zusammen sehen."

Hermine lächelte. „Der gute, alte Harry... Wo er jetzt wohl sein könnte?" Sie seufzte. „Wo könnte er wohl Weihnachten feiern? Oh, Ron, das ist unser erstes Weihnachten ohne ihn... Ich vermisse ihn so sehr..."

„Ich auch", antwortete er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich kann ihm das Buch nicht geben, das ich für ihn gekauft hatte."

„Ein _Buch?" _Das Mädchen sah belustigt aus. _„Du _wolltest ihm ein _Buch _schenken? Ich dachte, du könntest ihm bloß Dungbomben und Quidditch-Equipment kaufen."

„Ich habe überlegt, ob ich ihm so etwas in der Art schenken sollte...", gab er zu, „aber dann sah ich dieses Buch im Buchladen in Hogsmeade und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, es Harry zu kaufen." Er zog eine Schublade auf und nahm ein riesiges Buch mit dem Titel _1001 Gründe, warum Du-weißt-schon-wer niemals für England Quidditch spielte _von Dagobert McSweep. „Ein komisches Buch..." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich war mir sicher, dass Harry sich kaputtlachen würde, wenn er es liest."

„Hey..." Hermine nahm seine Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. „Irgendwann wirst du es Harry geben können. Hab Geduld, Ron."

„Ich versuche es." Er seufzte. „Aber es ist nicht leicht. Besonders nicht, wenn ich Ginny ansehe. Sie ist diejenige, die unter Harrys Abwesenheit am meisten leidet."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie. Dann beschloss sie, Ron etwas aufzuheitern und steckte sich die Brosche an ihre Robe. „Okay, was denkst du?"

Er pfiff bewundernd. „Das sieht an dir viel besser aus als dieser Belfer-Anstecker."

Die beiden brachen in Gelächter aus.

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall, der von einem klirrenden Lärm gefolgt wurde. Sie sahen sich um und erblickten die Quelle des Lärms.

„Ron! Eine Eule!", rief Hermine und zeigte auf das Fenster. Der Junge eilte zum Fenster und öffnete es. Eine große Schleiereule lag auf dem Fenstersims, neben ihr ein riesiges Paket. Der Wind muss sie gegen das Fenster geworfen haben. Vom Schock des Aufpralls hatte die Eule das Bewusstsein verloren und schlitterte das Glas hinunter, während sie es mit ihren Krallen und dem Schnabel zerkratzte.

„Armes kleines Ding." Hermine griff nach dem Vogel und zog ihn in ihre Arme. „Er ist ohnmächtig geworden."

„Wenn du gegen ein Fenster geknallt wärst, würdest du auch nicht besser aussehen", erklärte Ron. „Was glaubst du, wem die Eule dieses Paket bringen wollte?" Er nahm die Schachtel, aber ließ sie plötzlich fallen.

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Das könnte zerbrechlich sein!"

„Glaub ich nicht." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Es bewegt sich."

„Es bewegt sich?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja. Irgend etwas lebt da drinnen."

„Na ja, schauen wir mal auf den beigelegten Brief." Sie las die Adresse auf dem Umschlag. „Das ist für dich."

„Für mich?" Ron runzelte die Strin. „Wer könnte mir ein Tier schicken?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Hoffentlich nicht Hagrid..." Genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich eine Seitenwand des Paketes – oder viel mehr wurde es aufgerissen – und eine komische schwarze Kreatur mit einer langen Schnauze schoss daraus hervor.

„Ein Niffler!", schrie Ron. „Ich wollte einen haben, seit Hagrid sie uns im vierten Schuljahr gezeigt hatte!" Er hüpfte, um das flinke Tier zu schnappen, aber es entwischte ihm und er fiel zu Boden. „Hey, komm zurück, du kleiner Kerl!" Der Niffler gehorchte Ron nicht und versteckte sich unter Nevilles Bett.

„Lass ihn und les mal den Brief!" Hermine reichte ihm den Umschlag.

_Lieber Ron,_

_du hast mir einmal gesagt, dass du gern einen Niffler hättest, und weil ich keine bessere Idee hatte, womit ich dich dieses Jahr überraschen könnte, hab ich sie dir vom Vorbestell-Katalog für magische Geschöpfe bestellt. Ich freue mich schon auf den 25. Dezember, wenn ich dein Gesicht sehen kann, wenn du sie bekommst. Wenn du Probleme haben solltest, für sie einen passenden Namen zu finden, frag einfach mich – ich hab schon ein paar Ideen._

_Fröhliche Weihnachten!_

_Harry_

_PS: Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie komisch es für mich ist, dir im August fröhliche Weihnachten zu wünschen?_

„Das... das ist von Harry...", murmelte Ron. „Er hat mir diesen Niffler schon im August gekauft... und, und..." Seine Stimme zitterte und er war nahe davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch Ron kämpfte sie irgendwie zurück.

Im Gegenteil zu ihm zerknitterte Hermine schluchzend ihr Taschentuch.

„Harry... oh, Ron, es scheint... als hätte er gewusst, dass er jetzt nicht hier sein würde, also kaufte er dein Geschenk schon im Sommer und sah zu, dass du es trotzdem bekommen würdest. Das ist so berührend..."

Der Junge nickte und wandte ihr den Rücken zu, um seine Tränen zu verstecken, die schließlich doch den Weg seine Wangen hinunter fanden. „Er ist ein echter Freund", sagte er und kniete sich nieder, um sein neues Haustier unter Nevilles Bett hervorzuholen.

* * *

Am Abend fand in der Großen Halle das übliche Weihnachtsfest statt.

Nur elf Schüler blieben im Schloss: Ron, Hermine, Neville (seine Großmutter war im Ausland, um einen Cousin zweiten Grades zu besuchen), Ginny, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, zwei Fünftklässler und ein Zweitklässler.

Professor McGonagall saß am Ende des Tisches, Snape zu ihrer Rechten, Flitwick zu ihrer Linken. Professor Sprout war nicht anwesend – sie war draußen in den Gewächshäusern, um den hüpfenden blauen Tomaten etwas Medizin gegen Husten zu geben.

Professor Trelawney hatte beschlossen, in ihren Räumlichkeiten zu bleiben, um über den Tod, das Universum und alles andere nachzudenken. Niemand vermisste sie wirklich.

Hagrid saß am anderen Ende des Tisches und war tief darin versunken, nähere Bekanntschaft mit einem riesigen Krug Butterbier zu machen. Er schien beschlossen zu haben, sich bewusstlos zu trinken – vielleicht war das die beste Art, den letzten Schock zu vergessen, der Hogwarts spaltete.

„Seht euch Malfoy an", flüsterte Ron seiner Schwester und Hermine zu. „Ich hab ihn noch nie so niedergeschmettert gesehen. Als ob er es gar nicht selbst wäre. Glaubt ihr, dass es die maulende Myrthe ist, die sich als Malfoy verkleidet hat?"

„Geister können sich nicht in Menschen verwandeln, Ron", belehrte ihn Hermine. „Genauso wenig können sie Vielsafttrank zu sich nehmen."

„Ich weiß... aber er sieht trotzdem wie Myrthe in ihren schlimmsten Stunden aus."

Ginny nickte. „Seltsam, dass ich ihn nicht gehört habe, wie er komische Bemerkungen gemacht hat... nicht einmal über mich. Ich hab es irgendwie erwartet, dass er über meinen Zustand lästert oder über Harrys Abwesenheit, aber nichts in der Art ist passiert – noch nicht jedenfalls. Nicht etwa, dass ich es vermissen würde..."

„Vielleicht sind ihm bloß die Ideen ausgegangen, womit er die Leute aufziehen kann", kommentierte Neville.

Das Fest war ziemlich kurz, da niemandem nach feiern zumute war. Nach dem Abendessen machte sich jeder auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer.

Ron versäumte die Gelegenheit nicht, Hermine unter einem Mistelzweig zu küssen.

Ginny wandte höflich ihre Augen ab und bekämpfte das Bedürfnis zu kichern. Sie stellte sich vor, wie Harry sie so küsste, und stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus.

Sie ging nach oben, betrat ihr leeres Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. All ihre Zimmergenossinnen waren zuhause und einen Augenblick lang war sie dankbar für die Stille. Sie musste mit ihren Gedanken alleine sein.

Ginny griff nach den Paketen auf ihrem Bett – sie hatte sie bislang noch nicht geöffnet. In einem davon fand sie ein Buch über magische Tortenrezepte von Hermine, in einem anderen einen Beutel mit Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen von Ron. _Er will, dass ich fett werde. _Sie lächelte. _Aber darüber braucht er sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich werde schneller fett werden, als er sich vorstellen kann. _Sie legte ihre Hände an ihren immer noch flachen Bauch. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, mein Süßes", flüsterte sie. „Mami verspricht dir, dass dein nächstes Weihnachten viel besser aussehen wird... Hoffen wir bloß, dass Daddy dann bei uns sein wird, ja?"

Ginny griff nach einem Brief, der von ihrer Mutter stammte. Molly schrieb, dass sie schon allerlei Geschenke für das Baby gekauft hatte, aber sie schickte sie Ginny nicht. (Vor Juni wirst du sie nicht brauchen können!) Ginny war glücklich, dass ihre Mutter ihr verziehen hatte und war sehr dankbar für all die Ratschläge, die Molly ihr in ihren Briefen gab. (Denk daran, Liebes, die beste Methode, die Morgenübelkeit zu bekämpfen, ist es, eine große Tasse heißen Kürbistee zu trinken!... Stimmungsschwankungen, Liebes? Sie sind ganz natürlich, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen – und wenn Ron dich deswegen nervt, schlag ihn einfach ins Gesicht!) Ginny musste immer über die Ratschläge ihrer Mutter lächeln.

Das nächste Päckchen war sehr klein. Ginny öffnete es neugierig und fand eine kleine silberne Uhr, die an einer Kette hing. Es sollte ein Schmuckstück sein. Sie entfaltete den beigelegten Brief.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_ich habe von deinem Zwischenfall mit den Wölfen gehört und habe etwas Angst bekommen. Du musst besser auf dich aufpassen, junge Lady! Denk an dein Kind! Bitte trage immer diese Uhr, und solltest du in Schwierigkeiten kommen, öffne einfach die Uhr und drück den kleinen lila Knopf. Ich habe die Schule zwar verlassen, aber ich werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst._

_Ein fröhliches Weihnachten!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Ich habe Harry versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen, kurz bevor er ging, und ich halte meine Versprechen immer._

Ginny war von der Sorge des ehemaligen Direktors berührt. _Ich werde immer für dich da sein... _Eine einzelne Träne lief Ginnys Gesicht hinab. Sie hob ihre Hand und wischte sich über das Gesicht. _Wenn nur Harry auch für mich da wäre..._ dachte sie und legte die Kette um ihren Hals.

Sie öffnete ihr letztes Päckchen und holte ein weites blaues Kleid hervor. Als sie es berührte, bekam das Material eine rosa Farbe.

Eine Karte war beigelegt.

_Liebe Sis,_

_wir dachten, dass du das bald brauchen würdest. Eigentlich wollten wir dir ein feuchtes Toilettenset schicken (unsere neue Erfindung, die schon ein paar Preise gewonnen hat), aber schließlich beschlossen wir, dich mit etwas Brauchbarem zu überraschen. (Wie ungewöhnlich von uns, hm?) Hoffentlich gefällt es dir, fröhliche Weihnachten!_

_Gred und Forge_

Ginny trat zu dem Spiegel und hielt das (jetzt grüne) Kleid vor sich. Dann, aus einer Laune heraus, ließ sie ihre Robe fallen und zog das Geschenk der Zwillinge an. Sie drehte sich vor dem Spiegel, das Kleid flatterte um sie herum. _Das wäre ja groß genug für Madame Maxime. _Sie grinste. Sie war im dritten Monat schwanger und natürlich sah man es noch nicht. _Na ja, bald wird man es sehen können. _dachte sie und griff nach einem Kissen. Sie stopfte es unter das Kleid und nahm sich selbst noch einmal unter die Lupe.

Ein riesiges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. _Oh, ich sehe so komisch aus. Wenn Harry mich nur so sehen könnte. _Dann antwortete eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf: _Hey, Schwester, es ist noch genug Zeit, bis dein Baby geboren wird. Harry könnte bis dahin bereits zurück sein!_

Sie bestärkte dieses Statement mit einem Nicken.

Sie wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie ließ das Kissen zurück aufs Bett fallen und rief: „Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein sehr bleicher Neville kam herein.

„Neville... was ist passiert?", fragte sie. Sie fürchtete sich fast vor dem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jungen.

„Ich habe gerade erfahren, warum Malfoy so traurig war", antwortete er.

„Und?" Ginny hatte keine Ahnung, wie Dracos schlechte Laune Neville so beeinflussen konnte. Soweit sie wusste, haben sich die beiden Jungen noch nie gemocht.

Neville öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kam keine Stimme heraus.

Ginny sah, dass der Junge dringend ihre Unterstützung sah, also nahm sie ihn an der Hand und führte ihn zum nächsten Bett. „Setz dich und sag mir, was passiert ist." Sie setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Bett.

_„Crucio...", _murmelte er.

„Was?" Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Natürlich hatte sie von den unverzeihlichen Flüchen gehört – Mad Eye Moody (Barty Crouch Jr.) hatte ihnen vom _Imperiatus, Cruciatus und Avada Kedavra Fluch _erzählt – aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was der Cruciatus mit Draco Malfoy zu tun haben könnte.

„Kannst du mir etwas genaueres sagen?"

Neville nickte, dann schien er sich für einen Moment zu sammeln. Schließlich holte er tief Luft. „Malfoys Vater wurde mit dem _Cruciatus Fluch _gefoltert."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Woher weißt du das?"

Longbottom reichte ihr eine Zeitung – den _Abendpropheten. _

**LUCIUS MALFOY IN ST. ****MUNGO**

von Rita Kimmkorn

Es scheint, dass die Familie Malfoy heutzutage vom Pech verfolgt wird. Nur drei Monate waren vergangen, seit Arthur Weasley vom Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten Lucius Malfoy schnappte, der illegale Objekte dunkler Magie in seinem Landsitz versteckte.

Mr. Malfoy bekam eine Geldstrafe von 500 Galleonen, aber das – wie wir alle wissen – beeinträchtigte seinen finanziellen Status überhaupt nicht. Obwohl der Verlust eines solchen Betrages die Familie nicht im Geringsten beeinträchtigte, gelang dies bestimmten Ereignissen, die kürzlich stattgefunden hatten.

Vor einer Woche wurde Lucius Malfoy ins St. Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen gebracht – genau diesem Krankenhaus hatte er vor drei Jahren einen beachtlichen Geldbetrag gestiftet. Sein mentaler Zustand ist – laut Experten – kritisch und überdies nicht heilbar.

Was hatte ihn in diesen Zustand versetzt? – fragen wir uns jetzt. Wenn man der Meinung von Dr. Fiddlesticks, dem Direktor des Krankenhauses, Glauben schenken kann, dann wurde Mr. Malfoy mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegt. Wer war es, der mutig – oder dumm – genug war, einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche über diesen bekannten und großzügigen Edelmann auszusprechen?

Wir können nur raten. Es könnte von einem Todesser – oder sogar dem Dunklen Lord selbst durchgeführt worden sein.

Warum würden sie Lucius Malfoy quälen?

Eine gute Frage.

Es scheint, dass Mr. Malfoy etwas gewusst haben könnte, das er aber nicht enthüllen wollte. Laut Dr. Fiddlesticks schaffte es der Täter nicht, durch Mr. Malfoys Geist durchzubrechen, doch genauso wenig gelang es den Ärzten in St. Mungo, Zugriff zu seinen Erinnerungen zu bekommen.

„Solche Dinge passieren, wenn jemand mit so einem Ausmaß für die Geheimhaltung seiner Gedanken kämpft, dass weder der Imperio, noch der Cruciatus ihn dazu bewegen können, seine Geheimnisse zu offenbaren. Dieser unglücksselige Mann", Dr. Fiddlesticks gab Lucius Malfoy einen mitleidigen Blick, „war zäh genug, dem Imperio standzuhalten, aber der Crucio brach ihn schließlich mental entzwei. Er konnte sein Geheimnis bewahren – und wird dies wahrscheinlich für immer tun. Er kann nämlich weder sprechen, noch sich erinnern."

Daher muss der arme Mr. Malfoy seine Tage – und höchstwahrscheinlich den Rest seines Lebens – in St. Mungo verbringen, aber das zumindest in großem Luxus, dank seiner großzügigen Stiftung.

Seine Frau, Narzissa Malfoy, bekam einen Nervenzusammenbruch, als sie von dem schrecklichen Schicksal ihres Mannes erfuhr. Ihr Sohn, Draco, Siebtklässler in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, muss die Ferien in der Schule verbringen.

Es besteht die Hoffnung, dass es seiner Mutter bis zum Beginn der Sommerferien wieder besser geht.

Ginny sah von der Zeitung auf. „Schrecklich..."

Neville nickte. „Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben empfinde ich Sympathie für Malfoy."

„Das ist verständlich", antwortete das Mädchen. „Sein Vater ist verrückt geworden, seiner Mutter könnte es genauso ergehen..."

Tränen erschienen in den Augen des Jungen und liefen langsam seine Wangen hinunter. „Ich habe Malfoy immer gehasst, aber nicht einmal meinem Erzfeind würde wünschen, dass er genauso leidet wie ich."

„Genauso wie du?" Sie sah verwirrt aus. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Meine Eltern... sind auch in St. Mungo. Sie wurden von Bartemius Crouchs Sohn und drei anderen Todessern gefoltert, kurz nach dem Fall von Du-weißt-schon-wem... Der _Cruciatus_ hat sie verrückt gemacht. Sie erkennen mich nicht wieder, wenn ich sie besuche."

„Oh, Neville!" Ginny zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung. Der Junge drückte sein rundes Gesicht in ihre Schulter und schluchzte. „Du Armer..." Sie bückte sich und küsste seine Wange. Plötzlich presste Neville seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen.

„Neville!", schrie sie und drückte ihn von ihr weg. „Was zur Hölle glaubst du, dass du hier tust?"

„Tut... tut mir Leid...", murmelte er. „Ich bin wahnsinnig. Ich bin verrückt... verrückt vor Liebe zu dir."

Ginny starrte ihn geschockt an. „Du liebst mich?"

„Das hab ich immer schon", gab der Junge mit abgewandten Augen zu.

Einen Augenblick lang sah er so unschuldig und hilflos aus, dass er ihr Leid tat. „Hey..." Sie griff unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ist schon gut, Neville. Ich bin dir nicht böse."

„Du bist so gut, Ginny", murmelte er. „Ich liebe dich so sehr. Wenn... na ja... sollte Harry nie zurückkommen, würde ich dich gerne heiraten und deinem Kind ein guter Vater sein und..." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein. Nein, Neville. Harry WIRD zurückkommen. Er kommt wieder, ich fühle es."

Der Junge nickte. „Ich wollte einfach, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe... dass ich alles tun würde, um dich glücklich zu machen... aber wenn du mit Harry glücklich bist, dann werde ich dir nicht im Weg stehen. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist, Gin. Wirklich."

„Danke." Sie lächelte. „Du bist ein wunderbarer Freund."

Neville zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als ein Geräusch von unten die Stille durchbrach. Ein lauter Knall, ein Krachen, gefolgt von einem Schreien und man hörte ein aufgebrachtes Rufen, obwohl es fast Mitternacht war.

„Was..." Neville zwinkerte.

„Keine Ahnung. Komm schon, schauen wir nach!", schlug Ginny vor und gab ihm ein Zeichen, ihr zu folgen. Er zuckte die Achseln und rannte dem Mädchen nach, das vergessen zu haben schien, dass sie immer noch das Geschenk der Zwillinge trug (das im Moment lila war).

Als sie unten ankamen, standen Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall und ein Fünftklässler bereits zurück in der Großen Halle und waren neugierig, wo die Geräusche herkamen.

Sie alle sahen geschockt aus beim Anblick eines umgestoßenen Tisches vor dem Kamin und umgefallenen Stühlen, zerbrochenen Tellern und einem sich bewegenden Stoß voll Tischtücher, von dem wehleidiges Gestöhne kam.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine, als sie, gefolgt von Ron, der seinen Niffler trug, in Neville und Ginny rannte.

„Hübsches Kleid, Sis", bemerkte Ron.

„Danke." Ginny errötete.

„Haben wir einen ungeladenen Gast?", fragte Hermine.

„Steh auf und zeig dich!", rief Snape, der mit seinem Zauberstab auf die riesige, wimmernde Ausbuchtung, die mit Tischtüchern bedeckt war.

Jetzt stellte sich die Gestalt auf die Beine und zitterte sichtlich. Als sie den Rücken durchstreckte, fiel das Tischtuch zu Boden und enthüllte einen sehr verschreckten, fetten blonden Jungen.

„Es ist Dudley Dursley!", rief Ron.

„Wer?" Snape sah den Neuankömmling böse an.

„Harrys Cousin", antwortete Ron.

„Ist das wahr?" McGonagall presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. „Sind Sie Potters Muggelcousin?"

Dudley nickte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der annehmen ließ, dass er kurz vor einer Ohnmacht stand.

„Was tun Sie hier?", fragte Minerva.

„Ich... ich bin hierher gekommen, um jemandem ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu geben", murmelte der Dursley-Junge. „Ich dachte, dass jetzt schon jeder schlafen würde."

„Sie hätten das Geschenk doch per Eulenpost schicken können", erklärte McGonagall. „Das Flohnetzwerk zu benützen ist in unserer Schule strikt verboten... besonders für Muggel."

„Exakt." Snape nickte. (Zum ersten Mal waren er und McGonagall einer Meinung!)

„Wie haben Sie erfahren, wie man mit dem Flohpulver reist?", fragte Minerva.

Ron schluckte. „Oh nein...", flüsterte er. „Wenn er ihnen sagt, dass er es von uns gesehen hat, wird Dad seinen Job verlieren!"

„Was meinst du damit, dass er es von euch gesehen hat?", flüsterte das Mädchen zurück.

„Vor dem Quidditch Weltcup haben wir Harry mit dem Flohnetzwerk abgeholt. Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?"

„Oh, doch." Sie nickte. „Du hast es mal erwähnt."

„Na ja...", stammelte Dudley, „ich habe Millicent gesehen, wie sie es benützt hat."

„Millicent?", riefen Snape, McGonagall, Ron und Hermine gemeinsam.

„WELCHE Millicent?" Minerva zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„B...Bulstrode", murmelte Dudley.

„Wo könnten Sie Ms. Bulstrode gesehen haben, während sie Flohpulver benützt?" Severus Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken.

„Ähm, in Mrs. Figgs Haus..." Dudley zuckte die Schultern. „Nachdem sie Harry bei uns besucht hat."

_„Harry besucht?", _schnappte Ginny.

Dudley wurde rot und nickte.

„Aber... warum hat sie ihn besucht?", fragte McGonagall.

Dudley starrte auf seine Füße hinunter. „Weil sie ihn liebt."

„SIE LIEBT IHN?" Ginny war kurz davor, durchzudrehen. „SIE LIEBT MEINEN HARRY?"

„Uh-huh", antwortete der fette Junge. Sein Blick war immer noch auf seine Schuhe gerichtet.

„Und warum sind SIE jetzt hier, wenn ich fragen darf?", murrte Snape. „Laufen einfach einem Mädchen nach, das einen anderen liebt?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um Milli mein Geschenk zu geben." Dudley errötete noch mehr.

„MIR?", kam eine Stimme von der Tür.

Alle drehten sich um, um Millicent Bulstrode zu sehen, die dort in ihrem Nachthemd stand.

„Milli!" Dudleys Gesicht leuchtete auf.

„Dudley?" Das Mädchen betrachtete ihn mit einem etwas angeekelten Blick. „Was zur Hölle tust du denn hier?"

„Hat Ihnen nur ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gebracht", informierte Snape das Mädchen, „weil er in Sie verliebt ist... nicht wahr, Muggel?... Und wissen Sie", er wandte sich Millicent zu, „wissen Sie, wie er hierher gekommen ist?"

„Das Mädchen schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Streiten Sie ab, Potter durch das Flohnetzwerk besucht zu haben?" Snape trat etwas näher an sie heran und seine Stimme wurde etwas höher. „Bestreiten Sie, das Verbot, Kamine in Hogwarts zum Reisen zu benützen, ignoriert zu haben? Bestreiten Sie es...?"

„NEIN! Das tu ich nicht!", rief sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass wir sie weinen sehen", bemerkte Ron. „Wenn sie weint, sieht sie noch hässlicher aus."

Hermine bedeutete ihm, still zu sein, da sie keine Sekunde der Szene verpassen wollte: _Snape, der eine Slytherin zurechtwies._ Solche Sachen passieren einem nur ein Mal im Leben.

Snape sah wirklich außer sich aus. „Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht von Ihnen, Bulstrode. Nehmen Sie Ihr verdammtes Geschenk und gehen Sie mir aus den Augen! Zweihundert Punkte von Slytherin!"

„WAS?" Alle Gryffindors schnappten nach Luft. Das konnte unmöglich wirklich passieren... Das war zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

Millicent riss Dudley das kleine Päckchen aus der Hand und rannte aus der Großen Halle.

„Und jetzt... zurück zu dir, Muggel." Snape wandte sich Dudley zu. „Sag mir, ist dies das erste Mal, dass du Ms. Bulstrode besuchst?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und zwinkerte ängstlich mit seinen wässrig-blauen Augen.

„Wann bist du hierher gekommen? Und wie oft?"

„Nur... nur ein Mal", murmelte Dudley. „Direkt nachdem sie den Ligusterweg verlassen hatte. Ich wollte ihr nachkommen und ihr von meinen Gefühlen erzählen..."

„Und haben Sie das?", unterbrach McGonagall.

„Nein. Ich habe sie damals nicht mehr getroffen... nur Draco Malfoy."

„Draco?" Ron und Hermine tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

„Ziemlich verdächtig", flüsterte Ron und das Mädchen nickte.

„Und wie hat Mr. Malfoy bei Ihrer plötzlichen Ankunft reagiert?", fragte Snape.

„Wollte mich umbringen." Dudley zuckte die Achseln.

„Schade, dass er es nicht getan hat", bemerkte Ron und streichelte den Kopf seines Nifflers.

„Und was hat Malfoy noch getan?", fragte Minerva.

Dudley krümmte sich bei der strengen Stimme der Hexe. „Nichts", antwortete er – und zwar sehr unsicher.

„Sind Sie sich sicher?" McGonagall trat näher. „Was denkst du, Severus, sollten wir das Veritaserum an ihm ausprobieren? Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass er lügt."

Snape schüttelte seinen fettigen Kopf. „Malfoy könnte nichts getan haben, das es hieß, geheim zu halten, richtig, Dudley?"

Der Junge schüttelte seinen blonden Kopf in einem _nein, _während seine Augen _ja _sagten.

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht überzeugt." Die neue Direktorin kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich schlage vor, wir benützen das Veritaserum."

Snape zuckte die Achseln. „Wie du wünschst."

Jetzt zitterte Dudley wirklich, da er glaubte, dass das Veritaserum ein spezielles Equipment einer Folterkammer wäre. „Das brauchen Sie nicht!", sprudelte er heraus. „Ich werde Ihnen alles sagen!"

„Alles?" McGonagall hob eine Augenbraue. „Wir warten bereits ungeduldig, Mr. Dursely."

„Es... es war nicht meine Idee! Draco hat mich gezwungen, zu gehorchen! Ich wollte Harry nicht weh tun, aber er überredete mich – sicher mit Magie, und..."

„Was meinen Sie damit, _Harry nicht wehzutun?" _Minerva sah ihn böse an.

Snape begann, nervös herumzuzappeln. Er hatte ein bestimmtes Gefühl, dass diese Diskussion weder zu Dracos Vorteil, noch zu dem des Hauses Slytherin verlaufen würde.

„Ja, raus damit, Schweinchen!", schrie Ron. „Was hast du meinem Freund angetan?"

Dudleys Lippen zitterten.

„Ich zähle bis drei..." Ginny hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Ms. Weasley, Muggel mit der Aussicht auf Flüche zu bedrohen ist seit dem 1703 erlassenen Gesetz zum Schutz der Muggel, Absatz vier...", begann Professor McGonagall, aber stimmte insgeheim dem Mädchen zu. „Sprechen Sie, Mr. Dursley!"

„Draco... gab mir... einen Trank... ich kenne seinen Namen nicht... aber er half uns, Harry loszuwerden..."

„WAAAAAS?", zischte jeder in der Halle – mit Ausnahme von Snape.

„Was hast du MEINEM Harry angetan?" Ginny stürzte sich auf ihn und warf den massigen Jungen fast um.

Ron und Hermine reagierten sofort, schnappten Ginny an ihrem farbenverändernden Kleid und zogen sie im allerletzten Moment zurück, ehe sie Dudley die Augen auskratzen konnte.

McGonagall wandte sich dem Fünftklässler zu, der zufälligerweise ein Slytherin war.

„Holen Sie Malfoy! SOFORT!"

* * *

**Eigenwerbung!**

Ich hab vor kurzem begonnen, eine neue Story zu übersetzen und ich poste sie auch schon, aber um euch nicht ganz zu verwirren unter einem anderen Nicknamen. Schaut bitte mal vorbei und reviewt! Story-ID: 2293607


	23. Der Fall der Malfoys

**Disclaimer:** Siehe voriges Kapitel...

So, ich bin zurück mit einem neuen Kapitel in der Tasche.

Mein Dank gebührt natürlich meiner eifrigen Betaleserin Julsies und all meinen fleißigen Reviewern:

**Ina Pichler**: Laut J.K.R. dürfen keine Jungs in die Mädchenschlafsäle. In Buch 5 zum Beispiel kam mal vor, dass Ron die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hochlaufen wollte, aber dabei keinen Erfolg hatte...

**GefallenerEngel**: Stimmt, zwei Furien auf einmal... Aber Mitleid hab ich weder mit Draco (obwohl er eigentlich ganz süß ist...) noch mit Dudley.

**Tifferny Tonks**: Hab schon fast gedacht, dass es dich gar nicht mehr gibt! Daher hab ich mich natürlich umso mehr über dein Review gefreut!

**Uzabila**: Ginny wird auch wieder glücklich werden, mit Harry, jawohl, aber bis dahin dauert es leider noch ein bisschen...

**Duivel**: Hey Süße, ich würd mich auch irre über einen Niffler zu Weihnachten freuen. _Grins. _Lucius wurde mit ziemlich großer Wahrscheinlichkeit von Voldie höchst persönlich angegriffen, im letzten Kapitel (Nummer 34) gibt's noch einen kleinen Hinweis darauf, sonst ist Lucius eher unwichtig. (Aber ich fange demnächst mit einer Übersetzung an, wo Lucius eine der Hauptrollen spielt – ja, schon wieder eine neue Übersetzung... Aber wenn du willst, sag ich dir dann Bescheid? Bist du etwa ne kleine Lucius-Fanatikerin?) Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Neville etwas getrunken hat. Sonst hätte er Gin doch nie gefragt, oder? Tja, und wie wird Harry gefunden? Hm... Das ist irgendwie eine Mischung aus deinen beiden Vorschlägen... Du darfst gespannt sein!

**StarHeyoka**: Danke für das Lob! Aber ich kann echt nicht öfter ein neues Kapitel hochladen. Ich hab zwar noch ein paar auf Vorrat, aber ich bin auch nur eine kleine Schülerin mit eigentlich viel zu wenig Freizeit, also lieber mittellange Wartezeiten und dafür halbwegs regelmäßige Updates als ganz sporadische Updates (so wie ich das mit ein paar anderen Storys von mir mache – das weckt wieder mal die Schuldgefühle in mir...) Und ich bin froh, dass du fragst, denn ich kann jetzt endlich mal verkünden:

Die Saga ist mit den 34 Kapiteln von _Der größte Skandal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts_ noch nicht vorüber, denn es gibt zwei **Sequels**, nämlich: _Die größte Schande, die ein Zauberer ertragen kann_ und _Der größte Feind, der jemals bekämpft wurde._ Ihr könnt euch ziemlich sicher sein, dass ich diese beiden auch übersetzen werde, aber alles der Reihe nach...

Wie versprochen ist dieses Kapitel Ina Pichler, der Verfasserin der 150. Review gewidmet.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 23**

**Der Fall der Malfoys**

* * *

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus. Was wollte die Direktorin tun?

Na ja, sicher würde sie Malfoy befragen – aber was war mit Snape? Was würde ER tun? Draco beschützen? Wahrscheinlich schon.

Nicht viel später kehrte der Slytherin-Fünftklässler zurück, gefolgt von Malfoy (der immer noch blaue und lila Streifen im Haar hatte) und seinen zwei verwirrten Kumpanen.

Der Fünftklässler muss Draco keine Details erzählt haben, da er zwar bleich, aber ziemlich ruhig aussah, als er die Große Halle betrat. Seine Ruhe verschwand sofort, als er Dudley erblickte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er ihn je wiedersehen würde – der fette Junge war nur ein Werkzeug in seiner Hand und wenn er ihn ein Mal gebraucht hatte, warf Draco ihn einfach weg. Er dachte, dass er damit auch Dudley einen Gefallen getan hatte, und war zuversichtlich gewesen, dass ihn der Dursley-Junge nie mehr wieder stören würde.

Falsch gelegen.

Draco – der sehr intelligente und verstohlene Draco – ließ Dudleys Liebe zu Millicent außer Betracht. Er hatte niemals in Erwägung gezogen, dass Dudley mutig – oder dumm – genug wäre, noch einmal in Hogwarts aufzutauchen. Trotzdem hat Dudley es getan.

Malfoy schluckte hart und näherte sich der Gruppe von Schülern und Lehrern.

„Ja, Professor McGonagall?", fragte er. Er sprach langsam, seine Lippen waren weiß und zitterten.

„Dieser junge Mann hier", Minerva zeigte auf Dudley, „behauptet, Sie früher schon einmal getroffen zu haben, und Sie gaben ihm einen Zaubertrank, der Harry Potter vergiften sollte. Ist das wahr?"

„NEIN!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ein _Muggel, _Professor! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum eine vorsichtige Direktorin wie Sie jemals das Wort eines sichtlich verrückten, abnormalen Kerls wie dieses... dieses... was-weiß-ich-wem zu glauben."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie eigentlich doch wissen, wer dieser Junge ist, und ich habe alle Gründe, IHM zu glauben und nicht IHNEN, Mr. Malfoy. Also, Sie würden jetzt besser alles zugeben – das dürfte als strafmildernde Umstände betrachtet werden", antwortete Professor McGonagall ruhig und wandte sich Snape zu. „Du teilst doch meine Meinung, Severus, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich", antwortete der Zaubertränkelehrer durch gefletschte Zähne. Sein Gesicht hatte die hässliche Färbung eines grünlichen Gelbtones.

Im Gegensatz dazu war Malfoys Gesicht weiß wie ein Blatt Papier – noch niemand hatte ihn je so bleich gesehen.

Ginnys Teint war davon das krasse Gegenteil: tief rot vor Zorn.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy? Würden Sie uns die Details erläutern?", verlangte die Direktorin mit gepresster Stimme.

„Ich werde nicht in der Gegenwart der Weasleys und Granger sprechen." Draco verschränkte seine Arme und zwang sich selbst, so überlegen wie möglich auszusehen.

„Nun gut, Malfoy, Sie wissen, wo mein Büro ist, nicht wahr?", antwortete McGonagall.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Professor Snape, würden Sie bitte Draco nach oben, in mein Büro geleiten?" Sie wandte sich Dudley zu: „Du kannst gehen, Junge, aber komm niemals mehr hierher zurück, hast du verstanden? Das Flohnetzwerk ist kein Spielplatz für Muggel."

„Aber... Millicent...", murmelte Dudley.

„Kaufen Sie eine Eule und unterhalten Sie sich mit ihr in Briefen, Mr. Dursley", sagte Minerva und zeigte deutlich, dass sie die Diskussion beendet hatte.

„Okaaaay", seufzte der fette Junge, ließ das Tischtuch fallen, das er immer noch um seine Schultern geschlungen hatte, und trat zum Kamin. Er warf Flohpuder in die Flammen. „Mrs. Figgs Haus!"

Als Dudley verschwand, richtete McGonagall ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schüler. „Geht hinauf in eure Schlafzimmer, Kinder. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht?", rief Ginny außer sich. „Ich WILL Dracos Geständnis hören. Als die Verlobte des Betroffenen habe ich das Recht..."

„Ms. Weasley!", mischte Snape sich ein. „Lassen Sie mich klarstellen, dass es nur zwei Menschen in Hogwarts gibt, die zu beschließen haben, wer welche Rechte hat: Professor McGonagall und ich selbst."

„Aber...", protestierte Ginny.

„Ginny", McGonagall trat zu ihr und legte ihre Hand auf Ginnys Schulter. „Ich weiß, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Ich bin mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass du am meisten leidest, aber ich bitte dich, Geduld zu haben. Ich verspreche dir, dich zu informieren, sobald wir etwas erfahren."

Ginny nickte und sah den Lehrern nach, wie sie davongingen.

„Kommt, gehen wir hinauf", sagte Hermine. „Wenn McGonagall sich bereit fühlt, uns von Dracos Geständnis zu berichten, dann wird sie das auch tun."

„Aber ich will es sofort wissen! Es geht doch um Harry!"

„Ich weiß, Ginny... Sie wird es uns sagen."

Ginny murmelte etwas, als ob sie nicht überzeugt wäre, und ließ ihren Bruder und Hermine alleine.

* * *

„Ich konnte überhaupt nicht schlafen", sagte Ginny beim Frühstück. „Also habe ich Hedwig besucht. Die arme Eule... Seit Harry verschwunden ist, ist sie... na ja... wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Tiere keinen Selbstmord begehen könnten, würde ich sagen, dass Hedwig sich vorsätzlich zu Tode hungert. Die anderen Eulen fangen schon an, ihr Mäuse zu bringen, weil sie verweigert, auf die Jagd zu gehen, aber sie frisst immer noch nichts! Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie furchtbar sie aussieht – nur mehr Haut und Knochen! Ich habe sie kaum überzeugen können, wenigstens eine halbe Maus zu fressen!"

„Ich habe noch nie eine so treue Eule gesehen...", antwortete Hermine traurig.

„Ich weiß nicht, was genau Malfoy getan hat", sagte Ron, „aber ich hoffe, dass zumindest weitere 200 Punkte von Slytherin abgezogen werden."

„200 Punkte?" Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Ist dir dein Freund so wenig wert? Malfoy sollte dafür von der Schule verwiesen werden! Und dieser Dudley gehört hinter Gitter!"

„Ich würde Draco nach Askaban schicken!", fügte Ginny hinzu und nahm schenkte sich ihr Glas noch einmal mit Milch voll und nahm eine zweite Portion Yorkshire Pudding, während Hermine im vierten Band der Biografie des schönen Bills versank.

„Ist dir das nicht alles ein bisschen zu viel, Sis?", bemerkte Ron.

„Zu viel? Nee. Ich habe schon seit Tagen Hunger... Ich habe versucht, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es nichts mit meinem Zustand zu tun hat, aber ich hab mich sichtlich getäuscht... Ich hab so einen Hunger... Ich esse für zwei, weißt du?"

„Ja, füttere meinen Neffen gut", grinste Ron.

„Du meinst deine Nichte", korrigierte Ginny.

„Willst du wetten?", schlug der Junge vor.

„Okay." Sie nickte. "Was ist der Einsatz?"

Ron zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung... wenn ich verliere – was außer Frage steht – bekommst du Pigwidgeion. Du hast ihm ja sogar seinen Namen gegeben."

„Gut", stimmte Ginny zu. „Und wenn ich verliere – was nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ist, da Frauen besser über solche Sachen bescheid wissen als Männer – also, wenn du gewinnst, werde ich niemals irgend jemandem von dem kleinen Zwischenfall in der Toilette erzählen. Du erinnerst dich doch daran, oder?"

Ron wurde rot und Hermine ließ ihr Buch fallen.

„Jetzt bin ich aber wirklich neugierig, Leute! Du hast das schon zum zweiten Mal erwähnt, Gin! Was war dieser Zwischenfall?"

„Hab Geduld, Hermine. Ich werde es dir in sechs Monaten erzählen." Ginny grinste.

„Träum weiter", maulte Ron.

Plötzlich betrat Professor McGonagall die Große Halle, gefolgt von allen anderen Lehrern.

„Kinder", sagte sie zu ihnen, „ich nehme an, dass die meisten von euch bereits wissen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Wenn nicht, dann muss ich euch informieren, dass ein Muggeljunge, Harry Potters Cousin, uns... oder um genau zu sein, Ms. Bulstrode besuchte."

Millicent wurde rot und schien plötzlich extrem mit ihrem Pudding beschäftigt zu sein.

„Harrys Cousin hat uns einige sehr interessante Informationen enthüllt – über Mr. Malfoys geheime Unterfangen. Ich beabsichtige nicht, euch in die Details einzuweihen. Alles, was ich euch mitteilen will, ist, dass Draco Malfoy stark zu Potters Verschwinden beigetragen hat."

„Dieser Bastard!" Ron schlug auf den Tisch.

„Deshalb war er so fröhlich, als der Artikel ‚DER JUNGE, DER VERLOREN GING – DUMBLEDORES GROSSER FEHLER?' herausgebracht wurde", zischte Hermine. „Er _wusste, _dass Harry vermisst wurde, da er selbst dafür gesorgt hatte!"

McGonagall fuhr fort: „Das Lehrerteam hat soeben eine fünfstündige Diskussion über Mr. Malfoy beendet und ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er die Schule zu verlassen hat."

„Professor?" Hermine hob ihre Hand, als wäre sie im Unterricht. McGonagall schien sie nicht zu bemerken, also stand sie auf. „Professor, wie sind Draco und Dudley Harry losgeworden? Er ist doch nicht tot, oder?"

„Ms. Granger, ich kann keine Ihrer Fragen beantworten. Die erste muss geheim gehalten werden, weil wir nicht wollen, dass die ganze Welt – inklusive Sie-wissen-schon-wem – davon erfährt. wir wollen Harrys Leben nicht noch mehr riskieren. Zu seinem möglichen Tode... ich hoffe, dass es nicht passiert ist."

Hermine setzte sich schmollend nieder. Sie bemerkte den gehetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Direktorin. Minerva schien ebenfalls von den Ereignissen verfolgt zu werden.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie es uns verheimlicht." Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

Ron zuckte die Achseln. „Eines ist klar: Malfoys Zaubertrank war kein Gift – er hat Harry nicht umgebracht, Ginny."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich das." Ron legte seinen Arm um seine kleine Schwester. „McGonagall hätte es uns gesagt, wenn Harry tot wäre. Aber sie hat es uns nicht gesagt, also ist Harry am Leben. Der Trank muss ihm etwas anderes angetan haben, als ihn umzubringen."

„Aber was?" Ginny war den Tränen nahe.

„Keine Ahnung." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber früher oder später werden wir es erfahren."

„Ich hoffe früher als später", antwortete Ginny mit einem Seufzen. „Ich will meinen Harry nicht für immer verlieren."

„Das wirst du auch nicht." Hermine drückte ihre Hand. „Harry wird zurückkommen, und Malfoy wird keine weitere Chance mehr bekommen, ihm Schaden zuzufügen."

„Das ist sicher", stimmte Ron zu. „Das Arschloch fliegt."

„Ich will zusehen, wenn er gehen muss", grinste Hermine. „Und ich will ihm sagen, was ich von ihm und all diesen verdammten Reinblütern halte!"

„Aber Hermine! Ginny und ich sind auch Reinblüter!", rief Ron entrüstet.

„Okay, okay, Ron, ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzen. Ich wollte bloß Draco verletzen. Oh, wenn ich ihm nur ins Gesicht spucken könnte! Das wäre der großartigste Augenblick in meinem Leben! Deiner auch, richtig, Ginny?"

Ginny stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Ich hasse ihn, in Ordnung, und ich bin froh, dass er geht, aber... ich würde ihm nach all dem, was kürzlich passiert ist, nicht wehtun."

Ron und seine Freundin sahen verwirrt aus.

„Die Schwangerschaft beeinträchtigt dich, Sis" stellte Ron fest.

„Du weißt nicht, was ich weiß, Ron", sagte Ginny. „Du hast gestern nicht den _Abendpropheten _gelesen."

„Warum? Was stand denn dort?"

„Dracos Vater wurde nach St. Mungo gebracht. Jemand hat ihn mit dem _Cruciatus _Fluch gefoltert. Er ist verrückt geworden."

„Awww... das ist traurig", sagte Hermine. „Wenn er nicht Dracos Vater wäre, würde er mir sogar Leid tun."

Ron kicherte. „Wie wahr!"

„Ihr zwei versteht das nicht..." Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist furchtbar, dass so viele Leute ein so furchtbares Schicksal erleiden müssen."

„So viele? Was meinst du?", fragte Ron mit einem belustigten Blick in seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht. „Sind Crabbes und Goyles Daddys auch verrückt geworden?"

„Nein", antwortete Ginny traurig. „Nicht ihre Eltern... sondern die von Neville."

* * *

„...und so ist Harry Potter verschwunden, mein Lord", beendete Goyle seine Rede.

„Ah, da hast du aber interessante Neuigkeiten für mich, Goyle." Lord Voldemort lächelte böse. „Gut, dass dein Sohn ein Freund von Drakie Malfoy ist."

Goyle verbeugte sich ein wenig. „Ich bin froh, Euch zu Diensten sein zu können, mein Lord."

Voldemort nickte. „Seltsam, dass ich das von dir erfahre... Ich hätte von meinem treuen Diener in Hogwarts erwartet, dass er mich in so ein Geheimnis einweihen würde... Dafür wird er bezahlen... Na ja, egal." Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Todesser. „Du weißt, dass Lucius Malfoy dümmer war, als ich gedacht hätte. Er hat sich mir widersetzt, vergeblich. Wir haben es schließlich herausgefunden... Er hätte es mir sagen sollen... Ich hätte nicht den _Crucio _über ihn aussprechen müssen..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „So ein Idiot verdient es nicht, einer meiner Todesser zu sein. Seltsam... Ich dachte, er wäre schlauer... Was für eine Enttäuschung. Oh, na ja", er zuckte die Achseln, „ich habe immer noch genügend Gefolgsleute... nicht zu erwähnen meinen guten alten Diener in Hogwarts... Ich brauche weder Lucius noch seinen pathetischen kleinen Sohn. Okay, wechseln wir das Thema. Die Malfoys sind im Moment nicht meine größte Sorge."

„Was ist es dann, mein Lord?", fragte Legrange. „Potter?"

„Nein, mein treuer Todesser", antwortete Voldemort. „Potter ist verschwunden, in Ordnung. Ich schnappe ihn mir eben später und töte ihn dann, das kann warten."

Nott sprach: „Kann warten? Ist es nicht Euer wichtigstes Ziel, Potter umzubringen, mein Lord?"

„Nicht jetzt." Der Mund des dunklen Lords verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen. „Ich habe etwas von extremer Wichtigkeit erfahren... nun... ich habe es schon vor fast drei Jahren erfahren, aber jetzt erst ist die Zeit gekommen, aus dieser Information den Nutzen zu ziehen."

„Was ist dieses Ding von großer Wichtigkeit, mein Meister?", unterbrach Wurmschwanz.

„Unsterblichkeit, Wurmschwanz..." Voldemort lachte gackernd. „Unsterblichkeit..."

Die Todesser tauschten wissende Blicke aus. Sie wussten, dass ihr Lord die Unsterblichkeit immer schon als das größte Ziel in seinem Leben betrachtet hatte.

„Meint Ihr das Rezept, das ihr von..." begann Wurmschwanz.

„Oh, ja", schnatterte der dunkle Lord, während seine schlangenartigen roten Augen vor höllischer Freude glitzerten.

„Und was beinhaltet dieses Rezept?", fragte Macnair neugierig.

„Einige sehr gewöhnliche Zutaten und ein bisschen Hilfe von Potter", antwortete Voldemort.

„Potters Hilfe?" Legrange zog seine Brauen unter dem Cape zusammen.

„Ja. Potters Hilfe." Der dunkle Lord nickte.

„Aber mein Lord, habt Ihr nicht eben gesagt, dass es jetzt nicht dringend ist, Potter zu finden?", fragte Nott. „Wie könnt Ihr unsterbliches Leben ohne seine Hilfe erlangen, wenn Ihr ihn nicht habt?"

„Oh, mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen, Nott", antwortete Voldemort. „Unser Harry hat mich bereits mit etwas ausgestattet, das ich für das Rezept des _Trankes der Ewigkeit _brauchen werde."

„Womit hat er Euch ausgestattet?", wollte Wurmschwanz wissen. „Sein Blut?"

„Oh, nein, du Idiot. Sein Blut war nur für meine Wiedergeburt notwendig. Um ewiges Leben zu erhalten, werde ich _etwas anderes benützen, das Potter gehört..."_


	24. Das Naturtalent

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Hallo zusammen! Der Frühling ist endlich da und ich bin irre happy, weil ich diese Woche noch frei hab _grins _also bitte sehr, gleich nach den Reviewantworten gibt's ein neues Kapitel für euch!

Und natürlich möchte ich **Julsies** danken, die auch dieses Kapitel betagelesen hat. _knuddel_

**GefallenerEngel:** Draco ist von der Schule geflogen, ich habe diesen Teil geliebt ;-) Aber lass dir schon mal gesagt sein, dass er wieder zurückkommen wird!

**Ina pichler:** Um ein bisschen Geduld muss ich dich schon noch bitten, aber dieses Kapitel dürfte dir schon mal sehr gefallen ;-) Harry kommt zwar noch nicht zurück, aber...

**Serpens:** Zur Erinnerung: Harry hat gemeinsam mit seinem Gedächtnis seine Narbe verloren. Wenn er die Narbe noch hätte und jeder ihn erkennen würde, wäre die Geschichte ja nicht halb so lustig, oder? ;-)

**Uzabila:** Naja, Details verrate ich noch nicht (Sorry!) nur so viel: Bis zur Geburt des Kindes dauert es nicht mehr lange, das Baby kommt! (Und zwar in Kapitel 27.) Und bitte, opfere dich nicht, ich wäre überhaupt nicht glücklich darüber! (Harry und Ginny wahrscheinlich schon, aber... OMG ich verrate schon wieder viel zu viel...)

**Ruth Sumpffuss:** Ich weiß, ich weiß, wenn du was zum Kichern brauchst, dann musst du nur den größten Skandal lesen _grins_

**Kabrueggen: **Danke dir! Und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich nicht aufhöre. Der größte Skandal ist bereits fertig übersetzt und wartet nur mehr drauf, dass Kapitel für Kapitel hochgeladen wird! (Das ist übrigens sehr praktisch, wenn es bei mir stressig zugeht, weil ich dann ja trotzdem updaten kann _grins_)

**Andrea1984: **Heya, danke für dein Review! Hiermit verspreche ich dir, dass ich mir deine Geschichten mal anschauen werde, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hab, worum es da geht, weil ich das Buch (die Bücher?) nicht kenne.

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

**Das Naturtalent**

* * *

Vier Monate waren vergangen, seit Harry die geheime Kammer in der Königspyramide betreten hatte, aber er hatte mit niemandem darüber gesprochen. Er und Sunny vermieden das Thema in stiller, gegenseitiger Einigung.

Anfang Januar zogen sie zurück in Abysmals Haus, gemeinsam mit Mr. sun-Amun und Gilderoy (und Abu, dem Affen).

Abysmal verwendete seine Ferien damit, Lockharts Therapie an einem stilleren Ort fortzusetzen – seinem zuhause.

Abdul der Dschinn war außer sich vor Freude, Harry und Gilderoy zurückzuhaben – Lockhart war ein sehr williger Partner zum Tratschen. Bald wusste Abdul alles über Feuchtigkeitscremes, Lockentechniken und diverse Modezeitschriften wie _Der bezaubernde wöchentliche Zauberer _oder_ Robenmode._

Eigentlich hatte Abdul von all dem bald genug und war Harry dankbar, wenn er ihn ‚rettete', indem er Gilderoys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Während Mr. sun-Amun und Lockhart intensive Therapien hatten (Hypnose, Erinnerungs-Tränke usw.), nahm Harry gemeinsam mit Abysmals Tochter Apparations- und Disapparationsstunden.

Es war Sunny nie gelungen, diese schwierige Magie in ihrer Schulzeit zu erlernen, also hatte ihr Vater einen Privatlehrer angeheuert, der sie unterrichtete. Da Harry todlangweilig war, ließen sie ihn auch die Kurse besuchen.

Laut Hassan ben Ibn – dem Apparationsprofessor – hätte Harry nicht etwas so schwieriges lernen dürfen, ohne nicht das Wissen von Standardzaubersprüchen zu beherrschen, also erhielt Harry zuerst einige Unterrichtsstunden in allgemeinen magischen Techniken. Es war nicht schwer für ihn, die Zaubersprüche wiederzuerlernen, die er früher schon einmal gewusst hatte, als er noch in Hogwarts war. Natürlich erinnerte er sich an nichts aus Flitwicks oder McGonagalls Unterricht, aber Zaubersprüche waren ein bisschen wie Schwimmen oder Radfahren: wenn du es einmal beherrschst, vergisst du es nicht wieder – sie sind bereits tief in dein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Du kannst sie zwar vergessen, aber deine Reflexe erinnern sich immer noch daran. Genau das passierte auch Harry, also machte er beim Lernen unglaubliche Fortschritte. Mr. sun-Amun äußerte einmal laut seine Meinung, dass Harry wohl vorher alles schon in einer Zaubererschule gelernt haben musste, bevor er sein Gedächtnis verlor. Hassan ben Ibn war auch mit dem Fortschritt des Jungen beim Apparieren sehr zufrieden.

Bis Ende April gelang es Harry, einen perfekten Sprung von Abysmals Haus zu den Königspyramiden zurückzulegen. Sunny war sogar ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf den Erfolg ihres Freundes.

„Ich habe von deinem wunderbaren Apparieren gehört, Junge", sagte Abysmal ihm beim Mittagessen. „Ich gratuliere."

„Danke, Sir." Harry lächelte. „Ich hoffe, dass ich nie etwas falsch mache oder mich versehentlich splintere. Es war schlimm genug, als ich letztes Monat anstatt auf dem Marktplatz in Selim Ackbars Harem landete.

„Ich wette, du hast es trotzdem genossen", kicherte Lockhart. „So viele schöne Frauen... Ich hätte es sicher ziemlich amüsant gefunden... Sie auch, Mr. Ravin?" Er wandte sich Abysmals Gast aus Indien zu, der nur einige Tage zuvor angekommen war.

„Oh, sehr sogar, Sahib." Ravin grinste. „Aber wie Sie wissen, bin ich nicht hier, um über Frauen zu diskutieren, sondern um mit _Rocket 3000 _Besen zu handeln, sonst nichts."

„Oh, komm schon, Ravin..." Abysmal rollte mit den Augen. „Wir sind uns bewusst, dass ihr Leute in Indien die Besen erst benutzen, seit Großbritannien euer Land kolonialisierte, aber ich finde es einfach ein Gräuel, dass euer Volk, das Jahrtausende lang die besten fliegenden Teppiche der Welt produzierte, jetzt in diese wertlosen britischen Produkte investiert! Ihr solltet mehr Stolz haben, als dass ihr die Briten euren Markt mit Besen zu Dumpingpreisen überfluten lasst!"

Ravin hielt seine Hände in die Höhe. „Beruhige dich wieder, mein Freund, und hör mir zu. Ich gebe zu, dass wir Inder etwas von unseren nationalen Werten aufgegeben haben könnten, aber dieses Jahr lassen sich Teppiche einfach nicht verkaufen – und du weißt auch warum."

Abysmal nickte. „Das Rennen."

„Genau, mein Freund. Wegen _dem Rennen", _sagte Ravin. „So ein Rennen hat seit zweihundert Jahren nicht mehr stattgefunden, und da Indien die Ehre hat, es zu arrangieren, haben wir eingewilligt, Besen zu benützen. Teppiche sind für das Mondrennen nicht passend."

Harry stellte seine Ohren neugierig auf. Er hatte noch nie zuvor von einem Mondrennen gehört.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Abysmal. „Ich habe schon gehört, wie die Leute Loblieder für euren Spieler Sandokan gesungen haben."

„Oh ja. Er ist ein wunderbar talentierter Mann, und er wird das Rennen ohne Zweifel für Indien gewinnen. Besonders weil er einen außergewöhnlichen Trainer hat..." Ravin richtete sich stolz auf. „Mich."

In diesem Augenblick flog ein riesiger, farbenfroher Papagei in das Zimmer und ließ einen Brief in Ravins Schoß fallen.

„Ein Expressbrief", stellte er fest und öffnete den Umschlag. „Weißt du, wie viel solche Nachrichten kosten? Ich könnte um diesen Betrag das halbe Taj Mahal kaufen."

Ravin begann, den Brief zu lesen. Harry kam es so vor, als ob das Gesicht des Inders plötzlich weiß wurde. „Mr. Ravin, sind Sie in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Der indische Zauberer sah mit zitternden Lippen auf. „Alles ist verloren. Sandokan ist von einem Besen gefallen und noch an der Unfallstelle verstorben... Indien wird keinen Teilnehmer haben."

Abysmal streckte seine Hand aus, um Ravins Arm zu tätscheln und ihm sein Mitleid zu vermitteln.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Kreischen von draußen.

„Sunny!" Abysmal und Harry erkannten die Stimme sofort wieder. Sie alle rannten nach draußen, um zu sehen, wie das Mädchen auf einem fliegenden Teppich saß, der durchgedreht war. Er warf sich wild durch die Luft und wollte das unglücksselige Mädchen sichtlich abwerfen.

„Hiiiiilfe!", schrie sie.

Harry zögerte keine Sekunde lang: Er rannte zu einem Bündel Besen (die von Ravin nach Ägypten gebracht worden waren, um sie zu verkaufen) und schnappte sich einen davon. Im nächsten Augenblick war er hoch in der Luft und flog im Zickzack und so schnell wie ein Pfeil durch die Einheitsgasse. Wenn er zurückgesehen hätte, hätte er mitbekommen, dass Abysmal und Mr. Ravin auf einen Teppich kletterten und ihm folgten – obwohl ihr Teppich lange nicht so schnell wie der _Rocket 3000 _Besen flog, auf dem Harry unterwegs war.

Anck-sun-Amuns Teppich flog in eine plötzliche 180-Grad-Kurve, Harry folgte ihm auf dem Besen. Der verrückte Teppich duckte sich unter einem Seil durch, das zwischen zwei Häusern hing, und Sunnys Kopf verfing sich in einer Wäscheleine, die sie auf ihren Flug mitnahm. Harry lenkte den Besen nach unten, um Sunnys ‚Transportmittel' zu erreichen.

Der Teppich flog durch ein Fenster in ein Haus hinein, zwei Sekunden später verließ er es wieder durch ein anderes Fenster.

Harry dachte nicht nach, sondern folgte ihm einfach und warf einen oberflächlichen Blick auf die Familie, die gerade im Haus ihr Mittagessen zu sich nahm. Dann war er wieder draußen in der frischen Luft.

Dabei sah er, wie der verrückte Teppich des Mädchens sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumte, um Sunny von sich abzuschütteln.

„HIIIIILFE!", schrie die junge Frau und fiel mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit.

Wie auch immer, Harry war schneller als ein Blitz – er tauchte ab und fing sie einen halben Meter über dem Boden.

Einen Minute lang waren die beiden Jugendlichen zu geschockt, um etwas zu sehen, zu hören oder zu sprechen, aber als Harry Sunny nach unten half, hörten sie das Jubeln der Menge aus allen Richtungen.

Mr. sun-Amun kletterte von seinem Teppich und rannte zu ihnen. Er zog sie beide in eine bärenartige Umarmung, während er zugleich lachte und schluchzte.

„Mein Junge, du... du hast das Leben meiner Tochter gerettet!", rief er und drückte Harry so sehr, dass er kaum mehr fähig war zu atmen.

„Danke", flüsterte das Mädchen und küsste ihn – auf die Lippen. „Danke, mein Held."

Harry wurde rubinrot und murmelte etwas, das wie ‚kein Grund zu danken' klang.

„Sahib!", kam Ravins Stimme, als er sich mit Hilfe seiner Ellenbogen einen Weg durch die Menge kämpfte. „Sahib, ich habe noch nie jemanden so fliegen sehen! Nicht einmal Sandokan! Du bist ein Naturtalent!"

Harry grinste.

„Wieso kannst du so gut auf einem Besen fliegen?", fragte sich Sunny.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich... ich hab es einfach instinktiv gespürt, schätze ich."

Als er zurück in den Kreis der jubelnden und ihm gratulierenden Hexen und Zauberer kam, sah Harry das habgierige Grinsen auf Ravins Gesicht nicht.

* * *

Noch vor Sonnenuntergang waren alle _Rocket 3000 _Besen verkauft. (Sie waren eine neue Entwicklung des Erfinders der Nimbus Serie.)

Mr. Abysmal erklärte, dass er bereit wäre, Harry aus Dankbarkeit zu adoptieren. Wie auch immer, Sunny war von dieser Idee nicht allzu begeistert. Nicht, dass sie nicht gern einen Bruder gehabt hätte... sie wollte Harry nicht als Bruder – überhaupt nicht.

An diesem Abend machte sie es ihm auf der Terrasse in Harrys Zimmer deutlich.

„Sunny..." Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. „Hör mal... das ist zu schnell für mich."

„Zu schnell? Du bist schon vier Monate hier!", presste sie hervor.

„Aber ich denke immer noch, dass du nur _glaubst, _dass du mich magst, weil ich dir das Leben gerettet habe, aber bald wirst du realisieren, dass es keine Liebe ist, nicht einmal Anziehungskraft... Das ist nur Dankbarkeit, vielleicht Bewunderung... aber sicher nicht Liebe."

„Was weißt du schon von meinen Gefühlen, hm?" Sie spitzte ihre Lippen. „Warum glaubst du, bin ich dir überhaupt in die Pyramide gefolgt?"

„Weil du neugierig warst", rätselte Harry.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aus Sorge... aus Sorge, dass ich dich verlieren könnte."

Harry gab ein tiefes Seufzen von sich. „Sag das nicht. Bitte..."

„Ich liebe dich. Ich kann nicht anders."

„Du weißt doch nicht einmal, wer ich bin!", protestierte er.

„Aber ich weiß, WAS du bist: ein großartiger, mutiger, offenherziger junger Mann, den ich liebe und respektiere."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Ich... Tief in meinem Herzen fühle ich, dass ich schon jemanden HABE, den ich _liebe. _Ich erinnere mich nicht an sie, aber vielleicht werde ich das irgendwann."

„Du gibst die sichere Liebe, die du von mir bekommen würdest, auf für eine unsichere Liebe von jemandem, an den du nicht einmal erinnerst? Das ist lächerlich!", rief sie ihm zu und rannte aus seinem Zimmer.

„Oh, Scheiße! Ich hab ihre Gefühle verletzt!" Harry seufzte und richtete seinen Blick in die Sterne. Der rabenschwarze Vorhang des Himmels glitzerte von Millionen von funkelnden Diamanten, die es irgendwie immer schafften, ihn zu beruhigen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass am anderen Ende der Welt noch jemand dieselbe Szenerie beobachtete und gerade an ihn dachte.

Ginny war im siebten Monat schwanger und hatte ihre Hoffnung fast schon ganz aufgegeben, dass sie jemals den Vater ihres Kindes wiedersehen würde. Trotzdem hörte sie nie auf, an ihn zu denken – hörte nie auf, ihn zu lieben.

Keiner ihrer Mitschüler belästigte sie mehr wegen ihres Zustandes, sogar Peeves war es irgendwann langweilig geworden.

Ron und Hermine waren ihr eine große Unterstützung in diesen Monaten gewesen – obwohl sie auch sehr unter dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes litten.

Ron hatte den Niffler, den er von Harry bekommen hatte, Wendelin genannt, nach Wendelin dem Seltsamen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr Harry die Geschichte über die Hexe, die 47 Mal am Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurde, gemocht hatte.

Alles, was sie über Professor Dumbledore wussten, war, dass er zu Sirius gezogen war und durch die Welt reiste, um Harry zu suchen. Lupin tat dasselbe wie Dumbledore – daher unterrichtete Snape immer noch Verteidigung, zum großen Bedauern der Schüler.

Nachdem Ginny die deprimierte Hedwig in der Eulerei besucht hatte, saß sie im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, starrte hinaus in die Nacht, während die Minuten verstrichen und ihre Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Sie realisierte nicht einmal, dass sie tief schlief, als sie in einem Sessel am Fenster saß und ihre Hände auf ihrem großen Bauch ruhten.

_„Ginny... Ginny..." _Eine verschwommene Gestalt erschien im Nebel. Sie hatte rotes Haar und funkelnde grüne Augen. Ginny wusste sofort, wem sie gegenüberstand.

„Mrs. Potter...", flüsterte sie.

Die Frau lächelte mild. „Nenn mich einfach Lily, mein Kind. Wir werden ja bald miteinander verwandt sein."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Denk das nicht, Lily. Harry ist weg und niemand weiß, wo er ist... oder?"

Die geisterhafte Lily lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Oh ja, Liebes, ich weiß es. Aber ich darf es dir nicht sagen."

„Warum bis du also gekommen? Was willst du mir sonst noch sagen?"

„Nur eines, Liebes." Lily streckte ihre Hand aus, um Ginnys Gesicht zu berühren – seltsamerweise fühlte sich ihre Hand auf Ginnys Haut echt an. „Nur eines: Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Gib niemals auf. Versprich mir, dass du sie nicht aufgibst." Lily legte nun ihre Hände auf Ginnys Bauch. „Versprich es mir... für mein Enkelkind."

„Ich verspreche es, Lily", sagte das Mädchen. „Ähm, Lily... könntest du mir sagen... ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?"

Mrs. Potter kicherte. „Natürlich könnte ich es dir sagen... Aber lass dich überraschen, Liebes. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Pass gut auf dich und mein Enkelkind auf."

„Das werde ich", antwortete Ginny und wachte auf.

Hatte sie alles nur geträumt? fragte sie sich.

* * *

„Sahib!" Ravin winkte Harry zu sich, nachdem Harry sein Zimmer für einen netten Nachtspaziergang verlassen hatte. Er musste seinen Geist einfach von den störenden Gedanken befreien – der störendste davon war Sunnys Liebeserklärung.

„Mr. Ravin?" Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Was tun Sie hier zu so einer späten Stunde?"

„Ich warte auf eine Gelegenheit, mit Ihnen zu sprechen, Sahib."

„Worüber?"

„Ihren Flug heute. Er war erstaunlich."

„Danke, aber das haben Sie mir bereits gesagt."

„Ich muss Ihnen noch etwas sagen, Sahib. Ich muss Sie etwas fragen", sagte der Inder.

„Was?"

„Sie haben gehört, wie wir über das Mondrennen sprachen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, hab ich." Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was es ist."

„Es ist _Ruhm. _Es ist _Wohlstand. _Es ist _Ehre", _antwortete Ravin und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: _Es ist _Geld _– auch für mich. _Seine Augen glitzerten seltsam. „All das biete ich Ihnen an."

„Mir?" Harry schnappte nach Luft. „Warum?"

„Unser Teilnehmer ist tot. Wir brauchen einen anderen, der für Indien spielen würde."

„Und Sie wollen MICH... Das ist verrückt! Ich bin Brite, soweit ich weiß..."

„Brite, Eskimo oder Papua... wen kümmert's? Es ist die großartigste Möglichkeit in Ihrem Leben! Versäumen Sie sie nicht!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. „Wann wollen Sie abreisen?"

„Morgen oder übermorgen."

„Ich komme mit, wenn wir sofort abreisen können", machte Harry klar. Er hatte hier nichts – nur riesigen Ärger, der ihn erwartete, wenn er nicht sofort von hier wegging. Er wollte nichts mit Abysmals Tochter anfangen, genauso wenig wie er sich Abysmals Zorn einfangen wollte – wenn er Sunny abwies.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sahib. Ich bin jederzeit bereit zu gehen." Ravin verbeugte sich ein bisschen.

„Okay." Der Junge nickte. „Ich hole meinen Affen. Warten Sie hier auf mich."

* * *

Bevor er in dieser Nacht zu Bett ging, nahm Gilderoy Lockhart die allerletzte Portion des Erinnerungstrankes zu sich. Laut Abysmal musste es diese wenigen Erinnerungen zurückbringen, die immer noch fehlten.

Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang wurde Abysmal aus seinem Schlummer gerüttelt, da jemand an die Tür hämmerte.

„Wer ist da?", murmelte er.

„Ich bin es, Gilderoy!", kam eine aufgeregte Stimme.

„Tritt ein!", rief Abysmal und setzte sich auf. Lockhart stürmte in das Zimmer. „Ich nehme an, du hast gestern Abend die letzte Portion getrunken?"

„Ja!" Gilderoy nickte und war wegen irgendetwas sehr nervös.

„Also... warum bist du so wütend? Hat es nicht funktioniert?"

„Im Gegenteil! Es hat funktioniert!", rief Gilderoy. „Ich habe die letzten Stücke meines Gedächtnisses wiedererlangt!"

„Also?" Abysmal hob seine Augenbrauen. „Was ist los?"

„Weißt du... weißt du, wer der Junge ist, der mit mir gekommen ist?"

„Nein."

„ER IST HARRY POTTER!", schrie Gilderoy.

„Was?" sun-Amun sprang aus seinem Bett. „Unmöglich! Er hat doch keine Narbe!"

„Vielleicht hat er sie verloren..." Gilderoy sprudelte mit der dümmsten Möglichkeit heraus. „Na ja, okay... vielleicht hat sie irgendein Fluch unsichtbar gemacht, oder so in der Art...", plapperte er. „Aber er ist es! Ich habe ihn in Hogwarts ein ganzes Jahr lang unterrichtet! ES IST HARRY POTTER, glaub mir!"

„Okay... okay... beruhig dich und dann sprechen wir mit dem Jungen."

„Vater!" Sunny stürmte ins Zimmer. „Er ist weg!"

„Wer?", fragten Lockhart und Abysmal unisono.

„ER!", rief Sunny. „ER!"

„Harry?" Gilderoy erbleichte. „NEIN!"

„Er hat eine Nachricht zurückgelassen, in der er sagt, dass er für alles, das er hier bekommen hat, dankbar ist, aber er möchte uns nicht länger stören... will keine Bürde sein."

„Bürde? Harry Potter? Oh mein Gott!", schrie Gilderoy.

„Harry... _Potter?" _Anck-sun-Amun blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Ihr macht Scherze, nicht wahr?"

Die beiden Männer schüttelten den Kopf.

„Er... kann nicht Harry Potter gewesen sein, oder?", flüsterte Sunny.

„Er IST Harry Potter. Heute Morgen ist es mir endlich gelungen, mich an das letzte Jahr zu erinnern, bevor ich die Amnesie bekam – ich war Lehrer in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und unterrichtete zufällig auch den berühmten Harry Potter."

„Aber... aber... er hatte keine Narbe!", protestierte das Mädchen.

„Er war es TROTZDEM", bestätigte Lockhart. „Harry Potter..."

„...Der Junge, der lebt... der meiner Tochter das Leben gerettet hat..." Abysmal beendete den Satz mit einem miserablen Gesichtsausdruck. „Und ich konnte ihm nicht helfen!"


	25. Der neue Sucher

**Disclaimer: **Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N: **Ein riesengroßes Danke an meine Betaleserin **Julsies** und an alle, die reviewt haben!

**Ina Pichler: **Bitte schön, hier ist auch schon Kapitel 25!

**GefallenerEngel: **War irgendwie vorherzusehen, dass Harry abhaut, oder? _grins _Keine Sorge, Harry wird bald „gefunden", hehe, um genau zu sein, schon in Kapitel

**Dax: **Danke für dein Review!

**Torence: **Heya, war ja irgendwie klar, dass Harry noch nicht gefunden wird, oder? ;-) Aber danke für die Kekse und die Limo. Kriegst von mir ein großes Stück Schokoladenkuchen zurück ;-) Du magst doch Schokokuchen, oder?

**Hoggi: **Danke, danke, DANKE für das Lob, aber wieder mal muss ich sagen, dass alles hier nicht mir gehört, sondern der großartigen AgiVega. Und ja, es ist wohl der Sinn von Fanfictions, dass etwas passiert, was J.K. Rowling nie schreiben würde. Das ist ja das Geniale daran ;-) Ich muss leider zugeben, dass meine Lateinkenntnisse gleich Null sind und ich daher überhaupt keine Ahnung hab, was denn nun via virtutis via lucis heißt. Könntest du mir das vielleicht übersetzen? Wär lieb von dir!

**Zerengeb: **Danke dir! Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 25!

**Mooni: **Ich könnte dir eigentlich sagen, wie lange es noch dauert, bis Harry wirklich wieder „gefunden" wird _grins _Soll ich? ;-)

**Kosmiclady: **Die Story hat an sich 34 Kapitel. ABER es gibt noch ein Sequel dazu (das auch von mir übersetzt wird, aber mit dem Hochladen der neuen Geschichte werde ich mir ein bisschen Zeit lassen, weil die Kapitel der zweiten Story durchschnittlich länger sind als diese hier und ich ein paar Kapitel auf Vorrat haben will.) und dann gibt's noch ein drittes Sequel. Liegt aber alles noch in ferner Zukunft _grins_

**A/N:** Ich muss euch warnen, dass dieses Kapitel nicht aufregend ist – es ist das kürzeste Kapitel der ganzen Geschichte, ein Übergangskapitel, aber in diesem werde ich anfangen, jemandem etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, der sonst von mir (und von 99 Prozent der Fanfiction Autoren dort draußen) vermieden wurde. Ich dachte einfach, dass auch er ein bisschen Achtung verdient.

Okay, weiter mit Kapitel 25!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 25**

**Der neue Sucher**

* * *

Lupin ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und gab einen resignierten Seufzer von sich. „Zuerst gingen wir nach Frankreich und Deutschland, aber niemand hat Harry dort gesehen. Dann besuchte ich die skandinavischen Länder – immer noch nichts. Weder in Italien noch in Griechenland. Spanische und portugiesische Zauberer haben ihn auch nicht getroffen. Nicht einmal die ungarischen Schamanen oder die transsilvanischen Vampire... obwohl die letzteren niemals zugegeben hätten, dass sie ihn zufälligerweise gesehen hätten. Sie sprechen niemals über ihre ‚Organspender'."

„Mach mir keine Angst, Remus!" Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, wie Harry tagsüber in einem Sarg schläft und sich in der Nacht auf die Jagd nach Blut macht!"

„Nimm's leicht, Sirius!", unterbrach Dumbledore. „Unser Freund, Remus, hat eine wilde Vorstellungskraft. Natürlich würde die R.V.G. Harry nie angreifen."

„Die R.V.G.?"

„Ja. Die Rumänische Vampirgemeinschaft. Ich hab mit ihnen einen Vertrag unterzeichnet, damals im November."

„Aber Albus... Ist ein Vertrag, der von Vampiren unterzeichnet wurde, für dich Garantie genug, dass sie keinen von uns angreifen würden? Vampire sind nicht gerade für ihre Verlässlichkeit bekannt," kommentierte Black.

„Sirius hat Recht", nickte Lupin. „Albus, weiß irgendjemand in Amerika etwas?"

„Leider nein." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe die ganze letzte Woche damit verbracht, durch die Staaten zu reisen und alle Zaubererkolonien zu besuchen, aber vergebens. Weder die IZF noch das VZR wissen etwas über Harrys Aufenthaltsort."

„IZF? VZR?" Sirius zog seine Brauen zusammen.

„Internationale Zaubererföderation, Vereinigtes Zaubererressort", erklärte Albus.

„Oh. Verstehe", sagte Black mit einem ziemlich verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Schaut, ein Falke!", rief Remus.

Ein Vogel flog durch das offene Fenster direkt auf Dumbledore zu und ließ einen Brief in seinen Schoß fallen.

„Seltsam... ein Falke? Nur arabische Zauberer benützen sie als Boten", sagte Dumbledore und entfaltete den Brief.

Als er zu lesen begann, verschwand die übliche Ruhe in seinen Zügen sofort und wurde durch einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten?", fragte Sirius.

„Das hängt von deinem Standpunkt ab", antwortete Albus.

Die beiden anderen Zauberer hoben ihre Augenbrauen. „Was meinst du?"

„Harry wurde gefunden...", begann Dumbledore, „...und dann ist er wieder verschwunden."

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf in Unglauben. „Warum? Wie? Wo? Wann?"

„Er hat vier Monate in Ägypten verbracht, und ja, unser Verdacht war richtig – er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren."

„Hat ihn jemand an der Narbe wiedererkannt?", warf Remus ein.

„Nee. Er hat die Narbe nicht mehr."

„WAS?" Sirius schnappte nach Luft. „Narben verschwinden niemals! Du weißt das genauso gut wie ich!"

„Ja, das tu ich", nickte Albus. „Trotzdem hat er sie nicht mehr. Frag nicht, wie es passiert ist, weil ich habe keine Ahnung. Wirklich. Aber zumindest wissen wir, warum ihn bis jetzt niemand wiedererkannt hat... Jeder suchte nach einem Jungen mit der berühmten blitzförmigen Narbe..."

„Aber... wenn er die Narbe nicht mehr hatte, wer könnte ihn dann wiedererkannt haben?"

„Gilderoy Lockhart."

„Lockhart? Dieser Witzbold? Ich dachte, er hätte schon vor langer Zeit sein Gedächtnis verloren." Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Deshalb brauchtest du mich ja auch im dritten Jahr."

„Richtig", antwortete Dumbledore. „Er hat vor kurzem seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt, dank Abysmal sun-Amun, einem arabischen Erinnerungen-Zurückbringer. Sobald er sich an alles erinnerte, begriff er, dass der Junge, der ihn nach Ägypten begleitet hatte, niemand anderer als unser Harry war... Aber unglücklicherweise war es schon zu spät und zu der Zeit, als er es realisierte, war Harry fort."

„Wohin ist er gegangen?", fragte Black nervös.

„Das ist etwas, das keiner weiß, mein Freund."

„Okay. Er könnte immer noch irgendwo in Ägypten sein. Ich werde gehen und ihn suchen", sagte Sirius. „Ich werde Bill Weasley bitten, mit mir mitzukommen, er ist ein richtiger Experte, wenn es um Ägypten geht."

„Tu das, Sirius. Ich werde meine Suche in Asien fortsetzen. Wer weiß... er könnte sonst wo sein", fügte Lupin hinzu.

„Gut. Ich werde der IZF eine Eule senden und ihnen sagen, dass sie die Suche – nach einem Jungen OHNE Narbe – fortsetzen sollen..." Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben... Keine Narbe... Das macht es noch schwieriger, ihn zu finden... In Ordnung, wir dürfen die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben! Ich werde morgen nach Australien reisen. Und vergesst niemals: Wir müssen so unauffällig wie möglich sein. Wir wollen keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen... besonders nicht Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das – er hat sicher schon von Harrys Verschwinden gehört. Er könnte auch schon über seine Amnesie bescheid wissen. Die Junge ist verletzbar, total ohne Verteidigung. Wenn ihn der Dunkle Lord jetzt erwischt, wird er tot sein. Das dürfen wir nicht riskieren."

„Natürlich, Albus. Du kannst auf uns zählen. Wir werden so unauffällig vorgehen wie nur irgendwie möglich", nickte Sirius. „Ich werde Bill holen."

Dumbledore sah ihnen zu, wie sie gingen. _Das bist _nicht du, _der sterben muss, Harry. Wir _müssen _dich vor Voldemort finden..._

* * *

„Oh, nein!", stöhnte Ron und ließ sich in einen Lehnstuhl im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum fallen.

„Was ist passiert?" Hermine sah von ihrem Arithmantik-Buch auf.

„Wir können in drei Tagen nicht gegen Slytherin spielen", antwortete der Junge mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme.

„Warum nicht?"

„Luke Turpin, der Ersatzsucher, hat eben die Nachricht erhalten, dass seine Mutter einen Autounfall hatte. Er und seine Schwester – Lisa Turpin aus Ravenclaw – werden beide für zwei Wochen oder sogar länger Hogwarts verlassen. Wir – werden – keinen – Sucher – haben!"

„Finde jemand anderes", antwortete Hermine kalt. Seit Harry weg war, hatte sie kein solches Interesse für Quidditch wie früher, und jetzt, da ihre Prüfungen schon sehr nahe standen, war ihr alles außer das Lernen egal. „Luke war sowieso kein recht guter Sucher."

„Aber nach Harry war er immer noch der beste."

„Der beste?" Hermine sah belustigt aus. „Deshalb habt ihr im Spiel gegen Ravenclaw verloren?"

Ron bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Hör auf, mich aufzuziehen, bitte... Es ist schon ohne dein Hänseln schlimm genug. Jedenfalls war es nicht Lukes Schuld. Slytherins neuer Sucher hat ihn verlockt."

Hermine lächelte bitter. „Ein guter Sucher kann nicht verlockt werden."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß..." Ron seufzte. „Seit Charlie graduiert hat, hatte Gryffindor fünf Sucher, und nur einer davon war richtig gut – Harry... Aber Harry wird wahrscheinlich nicht rechtzeitig zum Match Gryffindor-Slytherin zurückkommen."

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", flüsterte sie.

„Hey, Leute, mir ist langweilig!" Dean ließ sich in einen Sessel neben Ron fallen. „Die Schule war noch nie so ruhig! Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten! Wisst ihr, ich vermisse Malfoy fast! Zumindest hat er uns immer etwas geboten, über das wir wütend sein konnten, aber jetzt gibt es so etwas nicht mehr! Professor Dumbledore war ein lustiger Kerl, aber McGonagall ist eine mürrische alte Jungfer – sie will immer alles in Hogwarts in Ordnung halten! Uh, fürchterlich! Wenn nicht bald wieder ein Quidditch Match kommen würde, würde ich vor Langeweile sterben!"

„Vor Langeweile?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du anfangen würdest, dich für die UTZe vorzubereiten, wäre dir nicht langweilig!"

„Oh, komm schon, Herm!" Seamus kam zu ihnen dazu. „Wir haben noch zwei Monate! Das ist genug Zeit! Machen wir uns lieber Sorgen über das Match gegen Slytherin!"

„Es wird kein Match geben", antwortete Ron traurig.

„Was?", rief das Finnigan-Thomas-Duo.

„Luke ist für zwei Wochen abgereist. Familienprobleme. Wir haben keinen Sucher."

„Scheiße!" Dean schlug auf den Tisch. „Kannst du keinen anderen finden? Irgendwen?"

„Bis zum Match haben wir noch drei Tage, Dean", erinnerte ihn Ron. „Alle, die auch fähig sind zu fliegen, sind bereits im Team. Alle anderen sind Stümper. Weißt du noch, wie schwierig es war, Ginny im November zu ersetzen? Es war ein Wunder, als sich Natalie als talentierte Jägerin herausstellte."

„Was ist los, Jungst?" Colin Creevey näherte sich ihnen, gefolgt von seinem Bruder Dennis. Sie waren gemeinsam mit Ginny die letzten zwei Jahre lang Jäger gewesen. Jetzt spielten sie mit Natalie McDonald, die für die hochschwangere Ginny einsprang.

„Alles ist verloren, Jungs." Ron wandte sich ihnen zu. „Turpin ist für zwei Wochen weg. Wir haben niemand, der den Sucher spielt."

„Und... und... Neville?", murmelte Dennis schüchtern.

_„Neville?" _Seamus und Dean brachen in Gelächter aus. „Er weiß doch nicht einmal, wie ein Besen aussieht!"

„Doch!", protestierte Dennis. „Er hat mir von seinem Cousin erzählt, der in Kanada lebt. Neville hat den Sommer bei ihm verbracht... Wisst ihr, wer dieser Cousin ist?"

„Nee." Ron zuckte die Achseln und schenkte ihm nicht richtig Aufmerksamkeit. „Wer?"

„William Whittby!", antwortete Colin aufgeregt.

Alle anderen schnappten nach Luft, mit Ausnahme von Hermine, die tief in ihr Lernen versunken war.

„Whittby? Der weltberühmte Hüter der Vancouver Vultures?" Ron fiel fast von seinem Stuhl.

„Jepp." Colin nickte. „Und er hat Neville den ganzen Sommer über Nachhilfe im Fliegen gegeben."

„Und wenn schon?" Seamus rümpfte die Nase. „Es ist egal, wie cool der Lehrer ist, wenn der Schüler total hilflos ist. Und Neville ist genau das."

„Sprich nicht so über ihn, wenn du ihn noch nie hast fliegen sehen!", rief Dennis, was für den schüchternen, stillen Jungen total untypisch war.

„Warum?" Dean zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Hast du ihn jemals _fliegen _gesehen?"

„Wir haben ihn gesehen", antworteten die Creevey-Brüder unisono. „Er hat die letzte Woche der Ferien bei uns verbracht. Wir sind gute Freunde geworden, wisst ihr."

„Ja, weiß ich." Ron seufzte. „Und wie lang hat der Besen gebraucht, bis er ihn abgeworfen hatte?"

„Er hat ihn nicht abgeworfen!", antwortete Colin mit geballten Fäusten. „Er ist wunderbar geflogen! Und er weiß, wie man den Whittby-Korkenzieher fliegt! Sein Cousin hat es ihm beigebracht!"

„Der Whittby-Korkenzieher?" Ron schenkte ihm einen ‚halt-mich-nicht-für-einen-Idioten'-Blick. „Das ist extrem gefährlich! Neville würde nie etwas tun, das so gefährlich ist! Nicht einmal Harry wusste, wie man diesen Korkenzieher fliegt!"

„Aber Neville weiß es!", schnappte Dennis. „Wir haben gesehen, wie er ihn über dem Kuhstall unseres Daddys geflogen hat. Sogar Dolly, unsere Kuh, war entsetzt, als sie ihn gesehen hat! Sie war so geschockt, dass sie vergessen hatte, einen ganzen Tag lang Milch zu geben!"

„Ah, sehr überzeugend, hm? Eine Kuh, die von Nevilles Performance verängstigt ist..." Ron grinste. „Okay, Leute, was sollen wir machen?"

„Du bist der Captain, sag es du uns!" Dean zuckte die Achseln.

„Aber...", begann Ron.

Hermine sah plötzlich von ihrem Buch auf. „Ich dachte, du hättest mehr Verstand, Liebling."

„Was meinst du?" Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich Neville bereits suchen."

„Du denkst, wir sollten..."

„Ihn ins Team aufnehmen?", beendete sie für ihn. „Genau." Und damit versank sie wieder vollkommen in ihrem Buch.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war die erste Stunde der Gryffindor-Siebtklässler Zaubertränke, gemeinsam mit den Slytherins.

Seit Draco von der Schule verwiesen wurde, war Professor Snape ständig schlecht aufgelegt und machte beide seine Gegenstände – Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – für alle Schüler unausstehlich.

Einmal erlitt Parvati wegen den Gemeinheiten des Professors so einen Zusammenbruch, dass sie aus der Klasse rannte. Snape hatte die Absicht, sie von der Schule fliegen zu lassen, aber McGonagall stellte sich auf die Seite des Mädchens und machte Severus noch wütender. Einige der Schüler begannen sogar, einen Streik zu planen und schrieben eine Petition an die Unterrichtsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums, in der sie Snapes Abreise forderten.

Seit kurzem war er noch fürchterlicher geworden als je zuvor – niemand wusste was, aber irgend etwas war ihm zugestoßen – etwas, das er geheim hielt. Alle Schüler und Lehrer sahen, dass er noch blasser als sonst aussah, mit einem müden Ausdruck in den Augen – der Ausdruck eines Mannes, der sehr gelitten hatte. Worunter? Das wusste niemand.

Nach all dem war es für alle Schüler eine große Überraschung, dass der Professor am Morgen des 2. Mai gut aufgelegt zu sein schien. Er sah wegen irgend etwas sehr zufrieden aus.

Nachdem er alle Zutaten für ein Rattengift an die Tafel geschrieben hatte, ging er zu Ron, der zischen Hermine und Neville stand und Flubberwurm-Speichel in seinen Kessel spuckte.

„Weasley, Weasley... Ich dachte, Sie wären schon an einem höheren Standard angelangt als das hier...", flüsterte ihm Snape ins Ohr, sodass nur seine zwei Nachbarn es mithören konnten. „Das nächste Mal werden Sie einen Mistkäfer bitten, den Sucher zu spielen... Armer Potter, wenn er gewusst hätte, wen Sie als Ersatz für ihn ausgewählt hatten, würde er sicherlich Selbstmord begehen! Das wird die größte Niederlage werden, die Gryffindor je erlebt hat. Potter sollte am besten nie erfahren, zu was Sie SEIN Team gemacht haben... tz, tz, tz, dieser Kerl", er deutete auf Neville, „ist die erbärmlichste Kreatur, die ich je gesehen habe. Machen Sie sich für eine vernichtende Niederlage bereit, Weasley."

* * *

„Ich kann es nicht, Ron!", wimmerte Neville, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen. „Snape hatte Recht, ich bin ein Trottel. Wir werden verlieren..."

„Hör mir zu, Neville!" Der rothaarige Junge griff nach dem Arm des neuen Suchers. „Snape hat mir das nur in deinem Beisein erzählt, um dich unsicher zu machen... Hör ihm einfach nicht zu!"

„Aber, aber, er hat Recht, Ron... Ich bin wirklich erbärmlich. „Ich werde meine Familie nie stolz auf mich machen... Ich bin ein Loser!"

„Das bist du nicht!"

„Doch!"

„NEIN!", schrie Ron. „Sei um Punkt sechs Uhr am Quidditch Feld! Das ist keine Bitte – das ist ein Befehl!"


	26. Ein hoffnungsloses Spiel

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Also, mein Dank gebührt wie immer meiner fleißigen Betaleserin Julsies sowie all meinen Reviewern (heute leider ohne detaillierte Antwort, bin viel zu müde dazu):

GefallenerEngel, Dax, Mooni, Andrea1984 (Dane für alle beide!)

Viel Spaß mit

* * *

**Kapitel 26**

**Ein hoffnungsloses Spiel**

_

* * *

_

_Gut, dass ich gelernt habe, wie man disappariert. _dachte Harry, als er durch das Fenster spähte. Die saftigen, grünen Blätter der indischen Bäume, der würzige Geruch der feuchten Luft und die Hundert verschiedenfarbigen Vögel, die vorbeiflogen, ließen ihn sich voller Energie und irgendwie auch frei fühlen.

Er wusste, dass seine Reise nach Indien nichts anderes war als ein verzweifelter Versuch, aus Ägypten zu flüchten – vor einem Mädchen, das ihn liebte und von dem furchtbaren Wissen, dass seine Amnesie unheilbar war.

Er stieß ein Seufzen aus, untersuchte die riesigen, farbenfrohen (hauptsächlich rosa und gelben) Elefanten, die auf den Parkplätzen standen. (Einige indische Zauberer, die Platzangst hatten, zogen es vor, auf Elefanten zu reisen, anstatt auf fliegenden Teppichen oder auf Besen.)

Harry war sich jedoch bewusst, dass er nie wirklich seinem Schicksal entkommen konnte und er nie mit seiner Situation zufrieden sein würde.

Er wollte seine Erinnerungen zurückhaben. Er durstete danach so sehr wie nach Wasser inmitten der Sahara. Damals kam die Hilfe in Form von Ali Ababwa... Aber sein jetziges Bedürfnis konnte nicht gestillt werden und das Verlangen in seinem Herzen begann, ihn innerlich auseinander zu reißen...

Andere Leute wären froh gewesen, sich an nichts zu erinnern – sie wären dankbar gewesen, die Chance zu bekommen, ein völlig neues Leben anzufangen ohne den Konsequenzen des vorherigen entgegen zu treten... aber Harry nicht.

Er war noch nie wie _andere Leute._

Er war etwas Besonderes... und wusste es nicht einmal.

Während seines Aufenthaltes in Ägypten wachte er manchmal wegen einem plötzlichen Schmerz in seiner Stirn auf. Dann stand er auf, ging zu einem Spiegel und untersuchte sich – nur, dass er nichts Falsches sah.

Absolut nichts.

Er hatte nie daran gedacht, darüber mit Mr. Abysmal, seiner Tochter oder Gilderoy zu sprechen. Sie konnten ihn nicht verstehen, genauso wenig, wie sie ihm helfen konnten. Das sagte er sich immer wieder.

Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Er war kurz davor, verrückt zu werden.

Er ist geflohen, in Ordnung. Er hatte Amnesie, okay. Seine Stirn schmerzte ab und zu, egal. Er konnte damit fertig werden, nicht wahr? Er war doch ein Zauberer...

Aber für die nächste Zeit war er ein möglicher Kandidat für das Mondrennen. Das Training würde am nächsten Tag beginnen.

Er hatte diesen Tag frei, bevor er in die ganze Verrücktheit des Rennens gezogen wurde. Harry beschloss, den Tag so gut wie möglich auszunutzen.

„Komm, Abu!", sagte er zu dem Affen, der geschwind auf seine Schulter sprang. „Wir werden uns ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten ansehen."

Sie verließen Ravins Haus und mischten sich unter die Menge.

Hexen, die in Saris gekleidet waren, eilten an Harry vorbei. Einige von ihnen trugen Krüge auf ihren Köpfen.

_Wie können sie diese balancieren? _fragte sich Harry. Er sah keine einzige Hexe, die den Zauberstab wedelte, also konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie es diesen Frauen gelang, die Krüge auf ihren Köpfen zu halten. Gab es dafür einen bestimmten Zauberspruch?

Ab und zu überquerten Kühe die Straßen. Die Leute machten ihnen höflich den Weg frei. _Warum sind Kühe heilige Tiere, wenn wie doch nicht einmal magische Kräfte hatten? _dachte Harry, dann blieb er stehen. _„Der schöne Bill...", _murmelte er.

Abu starrte ihn fragend an.

„Ach, nichts, Abu", seufzte der Junge. „Ich dachte nur, ich hätte mich an etwas erinnert.

Sie setzten ihren Weg durch die schmutzigen, schmalen Gassen fort, manchmal blieben sie stehen, um einem Fakir zuzusehen.

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang stand Harry vor einem Schlangenzauberer. Er war tief in Gedanken über das nahe bevorstehende Rennen versunken (er hoffte, dass es eine Ablenkung für seine dunklen Gedanken über die Amnesie war), als eine dreiköpfige orange Schlange – ein Runespoor – die sich in ihrer Urne bewegte, plötzlich mit ihrem Tanz aufhörte und ihr linker Kopf einen Seufzer ausstieß. „Oh Mann, ich hab genug." ((A/N: Für weitere Infos über den Runespoor – siehe Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind))

„Entschuldigung?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich sagte, ich hab es satt", antwortete der linke Kopf der Schlange. „Tagein, tagaus muss ich für diese Idioten, die vorbeigehen, den Clown spielen."

„Bist du mit deinem Job nicht zufrieden?", fragte der Junge.

„Zufrieden? Machst du Witze? Hast du jemals versucht, jeden Tag eine stundenlange Show abzuziehen und nichts dafür zu bekommen außer einer toten Ratte am Ende des Tages? Hast du?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh, komm schon, hör auf, herumzuheulen!", unterbrach der rechte Kopf der Schlange.

„Ich heule nicht herum!" Der linke Kopf zog seine Nase hoch.

„Oh doch, das tust du! Betrachte es einfach von der positiven Seite!"

„Welche positive Seite?"

„Naja, nimm ein Blatt aus Ranaths Buch!" Der rechte Kopf blickte auf den in der Mitte, der mit einem verträumten Ausdruck in die Ferne starrte. „Hey, Ranath!"

„Huch?" Der mittlere Kopf blickte auf.

„Ich erzählte Rabind gerade, dass das Leben überhaupt nicht furchtbar ist."

„Ooohhh..." Ranath nickte. „Das Leben ist wundervoll... Sieh dir diese schönen Schmetterlinge dort drüben an..."

„Schmetterlinge, ey?" Rabind, der linke Kopf, schnaubte und spuckte auf den Boden.

Tagore, der rechte Kopf, wandte sich an Harry. „Rabinds Benehmen tut mir Leid, Sir. Bitte werden Sie nicht böse auf uns, Sir."

„Oh, niemals." Harry versuchte zu lächeln und wusste nicht recht, was er einer Schlange sagen sollte, deren Köpfe miteinander stritten.

„Du bist DER EINZIGE", hörte er eine andere Stimme.

„Huch?" Er sah von dem Runespoor auf und suchte nach der Quelle dieser Stimme. Es war der Schlangenbeschwörer, ein kleiner und extrem alter Mann mit einem dünnen Bart und einem weißen Turban. „Entschuldigung?"

„DU BIST DER EINZIGE", antwortete der kleine Mann mit einem verträumten Gesicht. Seine Miene ähnelte der von Ranath. Harry hatte keinen Zweifel, dass der Mann eine Menge Opium konsumiert hatte, da seine Augen glasig und abwesend wirkten – als ob er zu jemand anderem gesprochen hätte, der Kilometer entfernt war.

Harry beschloss, wieder weiterzugehen, aber der kleine Mann legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und wiederholte: „DU BIST DER EINZIGE."

„Wer?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Der alte Mann war sicher nicht nur vom Opium beeinträchtigt, sondern verrückt noch dazu.

„Du bist ein Parselmund", kam die Antwort.

„Natürlich ist er das, Kerl, mischte sich Rabind ein. „Wie zur Hölle könnte er mit uns sprechen, wenn er keiner wäre?"

„Ich weiß." Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Und?"

Die glasigen Augen des alten Mannes fanden Harrys, sein Blick tauchte tief in den des Jungen. „Der Dunkle Lord... er ist auch ein Parselmund."

Tagore nickte eifrig und Ranath seufzte tief: „Ah, der Dunkle Lord... Er ist ein netter Mann. Diese hübschen roten Augen..."

„Der Dunkle Lord?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Er erinnerte sich noch, wie Sunny ihm etwas über den Dunklen Lord erzählte – sie nannte ihn üblicherweise du-weißt-schon-wen.

„Ja... Der Dunkle Lord", flüsterte der alte Inder in einem sehr mysteriösen Ton. „Beachte meine Worte, mein Junge... Er kann besiegt werden."

„Oh, cool." Harry verschränkte seine Arme und begann, den Schlangenbeschwörer ziemlich amüsant zu finden.

„Nur eines kann ihn besiegen...", sprach der alte Kerl weiter und beachtete die nonchalanten Antworten des Jungen nicht, „...die wahre Liebe... Nur die wahre Liebe kann das größte Böse besiegen."

„Liebe?" Harry grinste. Der alte Mann war wirklich von Sinnen.

„Riesen Dunghaufen", kommentierte Rabind. „Pass auf, dieser alte Kauz hat sie nicht mehr alle."

„Ja, mein Junge, Liebe." Der ältere Zauberer nickte. „Aber nicht die Liebe eines Freundes, nicht einmal die Liebe der Eltern... Diese können seine Zerstörung nur hinauszögern."

„Oh, sicher. Kristallklar." Harry rollte seine Augen.

Der Schlangenbeschwörer hörte nicht auf.

„Keine brüderliche oder elterliche Liebe kann seine Vernichtung bringen, nur die wahre Liebe einer Geliebten... aber hüte dich... _hüte dich vor dem Sonnenaufgang in Stonehenge!" _Der alte Kerl ließ plötzlich seine Schulter los, setzte sich zurück zu seinem Runespoor, hob seine Flöte an die Lippen und begann, wieder Musik zu spielen, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

„Stonehenge, hm?", schnarrte Rabind. „So'n Blödsinn."

„Oh, komm wieder runter, er ist nicht so dumm, wie er aussieht." Der rechte Kopf begann, sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen und der mittlere folgte sofort. Der streitende linke Kopf hatte keine andere Wahl, als dasselbe zu tun.

Harry warf einen letzten Blick auf die tanzenden Rabind, Ranath und Tagore, bevor er mit Abu von dannen ging.

* * *

Mittlerweile war Hogwarts wieder einmal im Quidditchfieber.

Der Tag des Spieles Gryffindor-Slytherin war endlich gekommen.

Damals, am 3. November, hatte Gryffindor unter der Führung von Harry Potter Hufflepuff geschlagen. Im März wurde Hufflepuff von Ravenclaw und Slytherin besiegt.

Anfang April fand das Spiel Ravenclaw-Slytherin statt und Ravenclaw wurde mit 180-160 geschlagen. Slytherins neuer Sucher war merklich besser als Malfoy.

Ende April wurde Gryffindor von Ravenclaw geschlagen und musste nun dringend gegen Slytherin gewinnen – wofür es keine Chance mehr gab – oder zumindest fast keine. Alle waren sich einig, dass ein Wunder geschehen müsste, damit Gryffindor gewinnt – zum Beispiel, dass der Schnatz direkt in Nevilles Hand fliegt. Und das war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.

Neville war an diesem Morgen sehr nervös – so wie alle Mitglieder des Gryffindor Quidditchteams. Ron hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können und war unvorstellbar müde. Hermine konnte ihn überreden, eine große Schale Kaffee zu trinken, dann gab sie ihm einen viel-Glück-Kuss auf die Wange und ging in Richtung Tribünen, wo Parvati, Lavender und Ginny bereits auf sie warteten. Sie sahen alle viel nervöser aus als Hermine.

Parvati zerknüllte ein Taschentuch und Lavender zog immer wieder ihren Taschenspiegel heraus, um alle drei Minuten ihr Make-up zu überprüfen – das war ihr persönliches Anzeichen, dass sie nervös war.

Professor McGonagall schritt mit gefalteten Brauen durch die Reihen und versuchte, Snapes siegreiche Blicke von der anderen Seite des Quidditchfeldes zu ignorieren.

„Schaut euch diesen Bastard an!", zischte Lavender. „Schaut euch das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht an!"

„Oh, wenn ich nur dieses Grinsen aus seinem hässlichen Gesicht kratzen könnte!", murrte Ginny.

„Du bleib nur schön wo du bist und kratz gar nichts in deinem Zustand, hörst du?", unterbrach Hermine und setzte sich neben Ginny. Krummbein und Wendelin, Rons Haustier-Niffler, saßen auf Hermines Schoß. „Ich konnte sie nicht im Schlafzimmer lassen. Sie sind auch so aufgeregt wegen dem Spiel", erklärte sie.

„Da gibt es nicht viel, weshalb man aufgeregt sein könnte", sagte Pansy mit einem bösen Grinsen. „Unser Team wird mit eurem das Feld aufwischen, Granger!"

Hermine ließ die zwei Tiere fallen und stand auf. „Bist du dir da so sicher, Pansy?"

„Natürlich bin ich das. Arnold Pitbull ist der beste Sucher, den Slytherin in den letzten drei Jahrzehnten hatte. Er ist nicht nur schlank und leicht, sondern auch sehr talentiert und... ein richtiges Raubtier."

„Ein Raubtier? Beziehst du dich da auf diese Sexorgien, die ihr beiden im Klo der maulenden Myrte hattet?" Hermine rümpfte ihre Nase.

Eine Sekunde lang war Pansy so weiß wie ein Blatt Papier, ehe sie rot wurde. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas... so etwas Lächerliches zu behaupten?", heulte sie, wobei sich ihr hübsches Gesicht in das Gesicht einer Todesfee verwandelte.

„Nimm's leicht, Pansy", schnarrte Hermine. „Die Leute beobachten uns schon."

Pansy sah sich um, um viele neugierige Blicke auf sie gerichtet zu sehen.

„Ich habe eben Sexorgien mit Arnold gehabt...", flüsterte sie, „aber ich war nicht so dumm, um auf die Verhütung zu vergessen." Sie schenkte Ginny einen herablassenden Blick und drehte sich um, um zu gehen, aber nach zwei Schritten drehte sie sich wieder um, um zu sagen: „Neville wird es vermasseln. Er ist ein Stümper. Ich wette, er wird nicht einmal zwei Minuten auf dem Besen bleiben."

„Wer wird was nich' tun?", kam eine heisere Stimme von hinten.

Pansy blickte auf, um einen die Stirn runzelnden Hagrid zu sehen.

„Niemand..." Sie gab ihm ein falsches Lächeln und lief davon.

„Macht's euch was, wenn ich mich setze, Mädels?" Der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ließ sich neben Hermine auf die Bank fallen.

„Schön, dich zu sehen, Hagrid. Wie geht es den Martianern?"

„Sehr gut, danke", antwortete der Halbriese. „Sind die Gerüchte wahr? Is' Neville Longbottom der neue Sucher?"

„Ich fürchte ja", seufzte Parvati.

Bald saßen alle Zuschauer auf den Tribünen, Banner mit dem Löwen von Gryffindor und der Schlange von Slytherin flatterten durch die Luft.

„Schande, dass Harry nich' da is'." Hagrid seufzte. „Oh, wie geht's Wendelin? Darf ich sie halten?"

„Sicher." Hermine gab ihm den Niffler.

Die zwei Teams betraten das Spielfeld – Neville hatte Harrys _Feuerblitz _in der Hand.

Ron wandte sich an seine Mannschaft. „Männer... und Frauen", er beugte den Kopf in Natalie McDonalds Richtung, „wir müssen die Ärmel hochkrempeln und alles geben, wenn wir heute gewinnen wollen. Ich weiß, wie schwierig das ohne unser Sucher-Ass sein wird, aber wir können es schaffen... richtig, Neville?"

Als Neville seinen Namen hörte, zitterte er und merkte, wie seine Beine schwach wurden. In der ersten Sekunde zitterte er, in der nächsten war er weg.

„Hey, Neville!", rief Ron ihm nach. „Wo läufst du hin?"

Longbottom rannte vom Spielfeld und erntete ein heulendes Gelächter der Slytherins.

„Muss er noch pinkeln?" Snape grinste McGonagall an, die ihr rotes Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub.

„Ich hol ihn!", sagte Ron seinen Teammitgliedern und rannte seinem ‚Sucher' nach.

Die Zuschauer mussten für etwa fünf Minuten warten, bis der Gryffindor Captain zurückkehrte – alleine.

‚Ich hab's versucht' – las Hermine von seinen Lippen. Plötzlich sprang Ginny auf und entfernte sich von der Menge.

„Wohin...?", riefen Hermine und Hagrid, aber es war ihr egal.

Sie eilte zu den Umkleideräumen, stieß die Tür auf und trat ein. Dort saß Neville schluchzend auf einer Bank.

„Hey, was tust du hier, du Muttersöhnchen, wenn draußen alle auf dich warten?"

Der Junge sah mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Er hatte Ginny noch nie zuvor so reden gehört.

„Ich... ich gehe nirgendwohin", flüsterte er.

„Nicht?" Das Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue. „Lass mich dich hier und jetzt nicht in einen Flubberwurm verwandeln!" Sie zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Aber... aber Ginny... Du weißt doch, wie tollpatschig ich bin..."

„Du bist aber der einzige Tollpatsch, der den Whittby-Schraubenzieher kann", antwortete sie. „Und Gryffindor braucht dich – tollpatschig oder nicht. Wie immer, ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass deine Tollpatschigkeit psychische Ursachen hat. Wenn du dir immer wieder sagst, dass du es schaffen kannst, dann wirst du es auch wirklich schaffen. Sag dir zur Abwechslung mal, dass du ein ordentlicher Sucher bist und dass du nicht versagen wirst, verstanden?"

Neville nickte unbeholfen.

„Dann geh an die Arbeit!" Sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab in Richtung Tür.

„Aye, aye, Captain." Der Junge salutierte und schnappte sich den _Feuerblitz._

„Du hast dir diesen Besen verdient." Ginny lächelte. „Harry wäre stolz, dich auf diesem Besen fliegen zu sehen."

Als sie Neville mit Ginny zurückkommen sahen, begannen einige der Slytherins, kichernd mit dem Finger auf ihn zu zeigen, während andere enttäuscht waren, dass er überhaupt zurückgekommen war.

Snape sah eher zufrieden aus – Longbottoms Rückkehr (und das von ihm erwartete Versagen während dem Spiel) bedeuteten, dass er eine Menge Möglichkeiten haben würde, den Jungen später noch zu belästigen. Das war das erste Mal, dass es Snape Leid tat, dass Harry nicht da war. Er hätte den sauren Ausdruck auf Potters Gesicht am Ende des Quidditch Finales genossen.

Bald kletterte Madame Hooch auf ihren Besen und blies in die Pfeife.

Die vierzehn Spieler sausten hoch in die Luft.

„Uuuuund Zabini hat den Quaffel!", kam Justin Finch-Fletchleys Stimme durch das magische Mikrofon. „Dennis Creevey schnappt ihn sich, passt hinüber zu Colin, der ein Tor schießt... oh nein, Baddock hat ihn aufgehalten... Pass auf diesen Klatscher auf! Au, armer Thomas, das muss weh getan haben!"

Dean massierte in der Tat seinen Nacken, wo der Klatscher ihn getroffen hatte.

„Wow, das war gut gehalten! Gute Arbeit, Seamus! Und Monty Everest jagt dem Quaffel nach... und hat ihn, und... Verdammt, 10 zu 0 für Slytherin!"

Professor Snape schenkte McGonagall ein riesiges Lächeln, bei dem er alle seine 32 gelben Zähne herzeigte.

„McDonald hat den Quaffel und... Hey, das war absichtlich! EVEREST, DU BASTARD!..."

Madame Hooch gab Gryffindor einen Strafschuss.

„Komm schon, Colin...", rief Justin. „OH SCHEISSE, PRITCHARD HÄLT IHN!"

Die Slytherin-Fans brachen in Jubel aus, während von den Gryffindors enttäuschtes Gestöhne kam.

„Gryffindor in Ballbesitz – Natalie passt zu Colin, Colin schießt ein Tor! GRYFFINDOR UND SLYTHERIN SIND AUF GLEICHSTAND! 10-10!"

Viele der Gryffindors standen auf und applaudierten.

Jetzt war Minerva dran, Snape mit einem 32-Zähne-Lächeln umzuhauen.

Der Applaus hatte noch nicht einmal abgeebbt, als ein Klatscher begann, Neville zu attackieren.

Er sah, wie der Klatscher auf ihn zuraste und begann, zwanzig Meter aufzusteigen. Dann tauchte er in einer plötzlichen Bewegung ab und prallte fast auf dem Boden auf. Als er realisierte, dass er immer noch in einem Stück war, drehte er sich um und sah, dass der Klatscher ihn nicht weiter verfolgte. Er stieß einen fröhlichen Schrei aus und flog kopfüber in eine der Torstangen. Er hörte Justins stimme nicht:

„PASS AUF DIESE..." BÄNG. „Autsch, holt Madame Pomfrey!", rief er ins Mikro.

„Braucht... ihr... nicht." Neville winkte energisch mit seiner linken Hand, versuchte, mit der rechten den Besen wieder zu halten. Er war immer noch kurz davor, hinunter zu fallen.

„Und Longbottom ist bereit, den Kampf nach dieser furchtbaren Kollision mit dem Pfosten weiterzuführen. Wow, dieser Kerl hat einen harten Schädel! ...McDonald hat den Quaffel, dann Zabini... Arggggh, 20-10 für Slytherin!"

„Komm schon, Neville, fang den Schnatz...", flüsterte Hermine.

„Der Quaffel ist wieder bei Baddock... Er schießt, und Weasley hält ihn spektakulär! Jetzt Creevey... passt ihn zu Creevey... der direkt auf die Torpfosten zufliegt... Verdammt, Zabini hält ihn auf... 30-10 für Slytherin!"

Ein weiteres enttäuschtes Murmeln war von den Gryffindor-Fans zu hören.

„Es ist noch nichts verloren, kommt schon, Jungst!", schrie Finch-Fletchley.

McGonagall war kurz davor, ihn zu rügen, da er Partei ergriff, aber als die beiden Treiber der Slytherins – Crabbe und Goyle – in der nächsten Sekunde mit einem lauten Knallen zusammenprallten, vergaß sie ihre Absicht, ihn zurechtzuweisen und inspizierte die beiden Gorilla-artigen Slytherins mit kaum versteckter Böswilligkeit. Goyle fluchte wie in der Hölle und rieb sich die Stirn, während Crabbe an seiner blutigen und gebrochenen Nase herumfingerte.

„Direktorin! Sollten wir nicht für jeden Fluch ein paar Punkte abziehen?", schlug Justin vor.

Minerva stimmte dem Jungen stark zu, aber die 700 Fouls des Quidditch beinhalteten leider das Fluchen nicht – nicht zu erwähnen, dass die Sprache, die Justin verwendete, um keinen Deut besser war.

Während Crabbe und Goyle sich wieder sammelten, schoss Baddock ein weiteres Tor. 40-10 für Slytherin.

Der Schnatz war immer noch nirgends zu sehen, doch beide Sucher – Arnold Pitbull und Neville – spähten fleißig durch die Gegend, um irgendwo die Reflexion der Sonne auf dem kleinen, goldenen Ball zu entdecken.

„Everest hat den Quaffel an sich genommen, passt weiter zu Baddock... aber Dennis war schneller, gut gemacht, Kleiner! Dennis passt zu Colin, Colin übernimmt... oh mein... Zabini hat ihn... 50-10 für Slytherin", zischte Justin.

Snape grinste McGonagall breit an und applaudierte für Blaise Zabinis Tor.

In diesem Augenblick... setzte sich Pitbull in Bewegung und tauchte tief ab.

_Der Schnatz! _dachte Neville und folgte ihm. Arnold Pitbull setzte seinen Tauchgang fort und zog seinen Besen in der letzten Sekunde hoch, bevor er auf den Boden geknallt wäre.

Neville schien sich gleich ins Gras zu bohren, aber er schaffte es überraschenderweise, den _Feuerblitz _etwa einen Meter über dem Boden zum Stillstand zu bringen.

„DAS WAR DER WRONSKI BLUFF!", informierte Justin die Zuschauer. „Unglaublich, dass Longbottom nicht auf den Boden gekracht ist! Was für eine Präzision! SCHAUT! Neville rast nach oben... ist er verrückt geworden? Was macht der Kerl? Er wird noch in Pitbull knallen... aber nein... woohooo... Er lenkt den Feuerblitz, eine kleine Bewegung nach links, eine Drehung... Pitbull folgt Longbottom, macht sein Wirbeln nach... WOW! Holt Madame Pomfrey... UND HOLT ARNOLD VON DIESER FÖHRE RUNTER! Was wir gerade gesehen haben, war der berühmte Whittby-Schraubenzieher... Es war nur ein Mann bekannt, der das konnte... WOHA! NEVILLE HAT DEN SCHNATZ! Ich hab es in meiner Aufregung nicht einmal bemerkt!", heulte Justin so laut er konnte. „GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT: 160-50! GRYFFINDOR HAT DEN CUP!"

Alle Gryffindors sprangen gemeinsam mit den Hufflepuffs und den Ravenclaws hoch, jubelten und warfen ihre Hüte durch die Luft, während sie Nevilles Namen riefen.

Der Junge landete langsam auf dem Gras des Feldes, während er immer noch den kleinen Schnatz in seiner rechten Hand festhielt. Er war zu berührt, um zu sprechen oder sich zu bewegen, also ließ er es zu, dass seine Teamkollegen ihn hochhoben und ihn auf ihren Schultern trugen.

Als sein Blick auf Snapes saures Gesicht fiel, verwandelten sich seine Lippen in ein Grinsen, das so viel sagte wie _‚Ich hab's dir gezeigt, Snapey... Also wen nennst du jetzt einen Verlierer?'_

Während die Gryffindors vor Freude auf und ab hüpften, verließen die Slytherins ungewohnt leise die Tribünen.

Pansy weinte (entweder wegen dem verlorenen Match oder wegen ihrem Freund, der gerade mit einem gebrochenen Unterkiefer und drei ausgeschlagenen Vorderzähnen von der Kiefer runtergeholt wurde.)

Millicent war auch traurig, aber als eine Eule zu ihr flog und ihr eine Nachricht überbrachte, leuchtete ihr hässliches Gesicht auf wie die Sonne im Zenit. Sie kletterte zurück auf die Tribünen, ließ ihre Hauskameraden an sich vorbei zurück ins Schloss gehen und begann zu lesen. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde von Minute zu Minute breiter, ihre pummelige Hand griff nach dem Kristall, der um ihren Hals hing – einen Kristall, den sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.


	27. Das Hogwarts Pergament Buch

**Disclaimer:** siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Hallo ihr Lieben, ich muss erst einmal mit einem riesengroßen SORRY beginnen, weil ich sooo lang schon kein neues Kapitel mehr hochgeladen habe. Drei Wochen hab ich gebraucht, einfach deswegen, weil ich nicht und nicht dazu gekommen bin, daheim das Internet unsicher zu machen. (Am Schulserver hab ich die Kapitel ja logischerweise nicht abgespeichert.) Ja, der Stress beherrscht mein Leben. Im Moment halt. Sollte sich spätestens Anfang Juni ändern, dann kann ich wieder übersetzen und hochladen, was das Zeug hält ;-) Aber mit ein bissl Glück komm ich schon vorher dazu.

**Andrea1984:** Na so egal darf dir das auch wieder nicht sein! Aber Harry kommt zurück, zu Ginny und seinen Freunden, versprochen!

**GefallenerEngel:** Ja, wirklich, Schwangere sind einfach nicht mehr sie selbst. Ich merk das an meiner Französisch-Lehrerin. Sie ist jetzt im 7. Monat und dreht zeitweise total durch. Das kann ja gar nicht gut sein für das arme Kind...

**Krissi:** Insgesamt gibt es 34 Kapitel. Wir nähern uns langsam also dem Ende ;-)

Danke für eure Reviews und danke **Julsies** fürs Betan. Hab euch alle lieb! Und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 27**

**Das Hogwarts Pergament-Buch**

* * *

Seit dem Spiel Gryffindor-Slytherin waren schon mehr als sechs Wochen vergangen, aber die Leute waren von Nevilles Performance immer noch tief beeindruckt. Der Junge, der früher immer ignoriert worden war, war zum Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit geworden – sehr zu Professor Snapes Ekel.

Parvati, Lavender und etliche andere Mädchen aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff umgarnten ihn.

Wie auch immer, Neville blieb bescheiden – sein Erfolg stieg ihm nicht zu Kopf. Natürlich gefielen ihm die Komplimente, die er ständig erntete, aber es kam ihm nie in den Sinn, mit seiner wunderbaren Leistung des Whittby-Schraubenziehers anzugeben. Er war Ginny unendlich dankbar, dass sie ihn zum Spielen getrieben hatte.

Snape, der ihn vorher nur verachtet hatte, hasste ihn nun von ganzem Herzen – fast so viel, wie er Harry hasste. Da er Potter im Moment nicht belästigen konnte, investierte er all seine Kraft darin, Nevilles Leben miserabel zu machen.

Daher litt Neville von allen Schülern am meisten während der Prüfungen in Zaubertränke, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm durchzukommen – sogar er verstand nicht, wie, da Snape alles tat, um ihn durchfallen zu lassen.

Genau während einer solchen ominösen Prüfung wurde ein Drittklässler zu Ron geschickt, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass bei seiner Schwester die Wehen eingesetzt hatten.

Ron und Hermine schütteten ihre Tränke zusammen und liefen zum Krankenflügel – Ron war überrascht, dass Hermine sich so wenig um ihre Prüfung kümmerte. Das war nicht die übliche Hermine... Aber es ging ja auch um ihren kleinen Neffen oder ihre kleine Nichte... Ihrer BEIDER Neffe oder Nichte... Hermine hatte sich schon immer als die Tante von Ginnys Baby betrachtet, weil sowohl Ginny als auch Harry wie Geschwister zu ihr waren.

Nachdem sie die Kerker verlassen hatten, eilten Ron und seine Freundin nach oben und stürmten schwer atmend in die Krankenstation.

„Ginny!", rief Ron und rannte zu seiner Schwester, die auf einem der Betten saß. Kleine Schweißperlen formten sich auf ihrer Stirn.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Hermine mit besorgter Stimme.

„Gut... bis jetzt." Ginny lächelte schwach. „Aber ich bin erst am Anfang... Madame Pomfrey hat mir versprochen, dass sie einen Beschleunigungszauber anwendet, damit es schneller geht."

„Wir werden bei dir bleiben." Ron drückte ihr die Hand.

„Das glaube ich nicht." Poppy kam mit einem nervösen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht herein. „Ms. Granger, Sie dürfen bleiben, aber Sie, junger Mann, werden besser wieder gehen. Das sind Frauenangelegenheiten."

„Aber Madame Pomfrey...", bettelte Ron. „Es geht hier um meinen Neffen..."

„Nichte!", schrie Ginny, als eine Wehe kam. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, drückte ihre Augen zu und wartete, bis es wieder vorbei war.

„Jetzt können Sie es mit eigenen Augensehen, Mr. Weasley", sagte Pomfrey. „Und es wird nicht besser werden, nur schlechter. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie dableiben wollen?"

Ron nickte. „Ja. Harry würde auch hier sein, wenn er es könnte. Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Ginny gab ihrem Bruder ein dankbares Lächeln – sowohl dafür, dass er bei ihr blieb, als auch dafür, dass er erwähnt hat, dass Harry froh sein würde, der Geburt seines Kindes beizuwohnen.

Ihr Herz schmerzte, weil ihre große Liebe in diesen schweren Stunden nicht bei ihr sein konnte, aber sie versuchte, nicht an Harry zu denken, sondern sich nur auf das kleine Wesen in ihr zu konzentrieren.

Seit sie den ersten Tritt ihres Kindes gefühlt hatte, hatte sie eine besondere Beziehung zu dem Baby – sie sprach mit ihm, liebkoste es, fühlte es und verstand beinahe seine Botschaften.

Das Baby war sehr lebhaft, bewegte sich viel und machte in Ginnys Bauch schwierige Gymnastikübungen, wodurch sie keine Minute Ruhe hatte. Dean hatte einmal die Bemerkung gemacht, dass das jüngste der Potters ein großartiger Fußballspieler werden würde. Ron hatte im Gegenteil darauf bestanden, dass sein Neffe ein Gryffindor Quidditch Captain werden würde, so wie sein Vater und zwei seiner Onkel.

Hermine hoffte, dass das Kind einmal Schulsprecher oder Schulsprecherin oder ein Vertrauensschüler werden würde. Einige der Slytherins aber glaubten fest, dass der kleine Bastard von Potter sicherlich ein Squib sein würde. (Es war eigentlich Dracos Idee, aber sie lebte nach seiner Abfahrt noch weiter.)

Ginny hörte keinem von ihnen zu: Weder beachtete sie die böswilligen Bemerkungen, noch die Ideen über die Zukunft des Kindes. Für sie bedeutete das Kind nur eines: das größte Wunder ihres Lebens. Also war sie nach den neun Monaten ihrer Schwangerschaft mehr als aufgeregt, das kleine Wesen zu sehen, das sie und Harry gezeugt hatten.

* * *

„Bist du dir sicher, dass der Geruch des pulverisierten Kakerlakenkrauts die Fledermaus-Moskitos vom violetten Raum fernhalten wird?", wandte sich Direktorin McGonagall an Professor Sprout, als sie einen sehr unsauberen Raum im Erdgeschoss betraten. Die Wände waren einst violett gestrichen gewesen, aber die Farbe blätterte bereits ab. Etliche Spinnenweben hingen in den Ecken und die Luft war schlecht. Es schien, als ob er vor etwa einem Jahr gereinigt worden wäre. Alles in diesem Raum war mit Staub bedeckt, mit der Ausnahme eines riesigen, Jahrhunderte alten Pergament-Buch, das offen auf einem kleinen Podium und zwischen zwei Tintenfässchen stand. Eines davon beinhaltete blaue Tinte, das andere rosafarbene.

Professor Sprout nieste. „Ich bin allergisch gegen Staub." Sie schnäuzte sich. „Wo soll ich diese Schale Kakerlakenkraut hinstellen?"

„Dort drüben, in die Ecke", antwortete Minerva, während sie einen Fledermaus-Moskito zertrat. „Diese kleinen Biester schreien die ganze Nacht und ich kann überhaupt nicht schlafen. Du weißt ja, mein Zimmer ist genau über diesem hier."

Sprout nickte und stellte das Kakerlakenkraut in die Ecke, während sie noch einmal nieste. „Ich muss gehen und die Dianthuskraut-Plantagen im Aquarium kontrollieren. Es war eine gute Idee von Dumbledore, ein paar Salzwasserpflanzen auf Land anzupflanzen.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel das dem Schulbudget gekostet hat", antwortete McGonagall mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich wollte Albus überzeugen, diesen Betrag für neue Verwandlungsbücher zu verwenden, Madame Pomfrey wollte es dazu nutzen, neue medizinische Ausstattung zu kaufen und Madame Hooch hat darauf bestanden, neue Besen anzuschaffen. Wie auch immer, du hast gewonnen."

Sprout grinste und nieste. In diesem Augenblick setzte sich die Feder, die friedvoll auf dem geöffneten Pergament-Buch gelegen hatte, in Bewegung. Sie sprang in das Fässchen mit der rosa Tinte und begann, über das Papier zu rutschen.

McGonagall und Sprout traten zu dem Buch, um zuzusehen, wie die folgenden Worte darauf geschrieben wurden:

Lily Potter, geboren am 20. Juni 1998, Eltern: Harry James Potter und Virginia Weasley

Professor McGonagalls Lippen verwandelten sich in ein Lächeln. „Eine Hexe ist geboren."

Sprout nickte. „Sie war schon höchst überfällig. Aber... Minerva, wie konnte die magische Feder Lily _Potter_ schreiben? Sie wurde als Weasley geboren, da diese Kinder niemals geheiratet haben!"

„Gute Frage", stimmte ihr Minerva zu. „Aber die magische Feder liegt nie falsch. Das muss bedeuten, dass Harry zurückkommen und Ginny heiraten wird. Das sind gute Neuigkeiten." Sie spähte noch einmal in das Pergament-Buch, das schon seit über einem Millennium die Funktion inne hatte, die Geburten von magischen Kindern in ganz Großbritannien zu erfassen. Immer wenn ein Kind mit magischen Kräften geboren wurde, schrieb die Feder seinen oder ihren Namen in das große Buch nieder. Für einige Jahrzehnte war es Professor McGonagalls Aufgabe gewesen, das Buch jedes Jahr zu kontrollieren und den Kindern, die elf wurden, eine Eule zu schicken. „Eine neue Hexe ist geboren", wiederholte sie.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, das Baby zu sehen! Ich liebe Babys!", erklärte die Kräuterkundelehrerin mit strahlenden Augen.

„Hab Geduld. Ich glaube nicht, dass Poppy uns gerade jetzt hineinlassen wird."

Sprout nickte und wischte ihre Handflächen an ihrer Robe sauber. „Ich werde gehen und mir die Hände waschen. Sie sind nicht gerade hygienisch."

* * *

Eine Stunde später durften sie den Krankenflügel betreten, gemeinsam mit Professor Flitwick.

Ron und Hermine saßen immer noch neben der schlafenden Ginny, die extrem blass aussah. Es war eine schwere Geburt gewesen. Sie war zu jung und zu zierlich für so eine Tortur. Sie hatte nur knapp überlebt und laut Madame Pomfrey würde es ihr bald wieder gut gehen. Ron und Hermine waren die ganze Zeit über neben ihr gewesen, unterstützten sie und versicherten ihr, dass sie sie liebten. Jetzt war es vorbei und sie hatten eine wundervolle kleine Nichte.

Als die Lehrer den Flügel betraten, stand Hermine mit einem strahlenden, aber doch ziemlich müde aussehenden Gesicht in einer Ecke.

„Professor McGonagall", flüsterte sie und winkte die Lehrer zu der Wiege. „Sehen Sie! Ist sie nicht perfekt?"

In der Wiege schlief ein wunderschönes, kleines Mädchen, dessen blasse Haut in direktem Kontrast mit dem dicken, roten Haar stand.

Professor Sprout stieß ein träumerisches Seufzen aus und sogar Minerva erlaubte sich zu lächeln.

Flitwick war zu klein, um in die Wiege spähen zu können, also ließ er sich selbst schweben. „Oh, ein kleiner Engel..." Er klatschte vor Freude die Hände zusammen.

„MEINE Nichte!" Ron richtete sich stolz auf.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du von ihr immer als deinem _Neffen _gesprochen", erinnerte ihn Hermine.

Die Tür öffnete sich, um Professor Snape einzulassen.

Ron und Hermine tauschten ängstliche Blicke aus. Ron hätte schwören können, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer gekommen wäre, um das Baby zu verfluchen.

Aber Snape trat nur zur Wiege und machte ein verzerrtes Lächeln. „Sie sieht Potter überhaupt nicht ähnlich", erklärte er. „Seid ihr sicher, dass sie von Potter ist?"

Hermine gab Snape einen trockenen Blick und trat Ron auf den Knöchel, um ihn aufzuhalten, bevor er Snape die Nase brechen konnte.

„Aber Severus...", mischte sich Flitwick ein, „wir alle wissen, dass Harry der Vater ist."

Snape strich sein fettiges Haar zurück und wandte sich um, um die Krankenstation wieder zu verlassen, aber er knallte direkt in der Tür in Trelawney.

„Ah, Sybill!", winkte Sprout. „Du lässt dich unter uns ja kaum noch blicken. Komm näher und sieh dir diese kleine Elfe an!"

Trelawney trat näher, als ob sie zwei Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben würde. Sie lugte in die Wiege und flüsterte: _„Also ist es wahr geworden. Ich hab es Potter gesagt." _Ihre Stimme war leer, frei von Emotionen, und ihre Augen sahen abwesend aus, während sie auf das Baby fixiert waren.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt? Dass er Vater wird?" McGonagall verschränkte ihre Arme. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass sie die Wahrsagen-Professorin noch nie gemocht hatte und erklärte Trelawneys Gegenstand für den am wenigsten präzisen Zweig der Magie.

Sybill wandte sich nicht um, um die Direktorin anzublicken. _„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass die Konstellationen die bevorstehende Geburt eines Kindes ankündigten und die unvermeidbare Dunkelheit, die darauf folgt."_

„Genug ist genug!" Ron holte tief Luft. „Im dritten und vierten Jahr haben Sie Harrys Tod vorhergesagt! Im fünften Jahr haben Sie gemeint, dass ich Hermine im sechsten Jahr schwängern würde! Dann haben Sie vorhergesagt, dass Seamus schwul werden und sich in Neville verlieben würde, dann haben Sie geschworen, dass Parvati sich mit Hagrids Martianern verbünden und ins All reisen würde. Nichts davon ist passiert! Denken Sie nicht, dass wir nie glauben werden, dass dieses unschuldige kleine Kind die Dunkelheit über die Erde bringen wird? Das ist Blödsinn!"

„Okay, Weasley, genug! Sie wollen Ihre Nichte doch nicht aufwecken, oder?", unterbrach McGonagall und versuchte zu verbergen, wie zufrieden sie war. Zumindest einer sagte Sybill, was sie alle von ihr dachten. „Gehen wir, wir alle. Ginny hatte einen harten Tag. Sie braucht Ruhe."

_„Ruhe sie in Frieden", _flüsterte Trelawney und lief davon, ehe Ron sie erwürgen konnte.

„Hast du das gehört?" Ron rauchte vor Wut, als sie den Krankenflügel verließen.

„Nimm's leicht, Liebling", antwortete Hermine. „Seit wir unsere erste Stunde mit ihr hatten, habe ich diesem verrückten alten Weibsbild noch kein einziges Wort geglaubt."

Der Junge nickte und sie beide eilten in die Eulerei, um den Weasley-Eltern eine Eule zu schicken, in der sie ihnen wissen ließen, dass sie Großeltern geworden waren.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag besuchte die halbe Schule die jüngste Hexe – zu Madame Pomfreys größter Missbilligung. Sie beschwerte sich ständig über all die Schüler, die einen Blick auf das Baby werfen wollten. Andererseits wusste Pomfrey, dass es keine Macht der Welt gab, die Hogwarts daran hindern konnte, das Kind zu sehen – nicht einmal das Verbot der Direktorin.

Alle Gryffindors waren von dem kleinen Mädchen total hingerissen, aber die Slytherins verpassten keine Möglichkeit loszuwerden, dass sie zwischen Potter und dem Baby überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit sahen.

Hagrid war der letzte, der zu Besuch kam, aber er blieb am längsten. Er konnte seine Augen von dem Kind nicht abwenden und hat Ginny sogar ersucht, Lily ein bisschen halten zu dürfen.

Seine schwarzen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als das Baby aufwachte und ihn mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen anstarrte. „Sie hat Harrys Augen!", schniefte er und schnäuzte sich. „Oh, wenn Harry seine Tochter bloß seh'n könnte... Er wär' so was von stolz!"

Um acht Uhr musste Madame Pomfrey Hagrid mit der Aussicht auf einen Wabbelbein-Fluch bedrohen, damit er endlich ging.

„Ich werd' morgen zurück sein un' die süße kleine Lily besuchen", sagte er. „Übrigens... Ich mag diesen Namen, Ginny."

„Ich auch", lächelte das Mädchen und nahm dem Riesen das Baby ab.

Nur Ron und Hermine blieben bei der Mutter und dem Kind.

„Du strahlst ja richtig, Sis", bemerkte der Junge.

„Ich bin glücklich, Ron", antwortete Ginny, während sie das kleine Mädchen hielt. „Wenn Harry nur meine Freude teilen könnte!"

„Er wird zu dir zurückkommen", sagte Hermine mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln.

„Ja... Das glaube ich auch." Die junge Mutter nickte, dann verwandelte sich ihre traurige Miene in die eines kleinen Teufels. „Ronnie, ich habe gerade bemerkt... _dass ich die Wette gewonnen habe."_

„Was?" Ron blinzelte vor Überraschung.

„Ich habe gewonnen... Also musst du mir Pigwidgeon geben und ich kann Hermine endlich von deinem kleinen Unfall im Klo erzählen..."

„Oh, nein...", stöhnte Ron.

„Oh, jahhh...", grinste Ginny. „Weißt du was? Ich werde gnädig sein..."

Rons Gesicht leuchtete auf.

„...Du kannst Pigwidgeon behalten. Ich werde nur die Geschichte erzählen."

„Könnte es nicht andersrum sein?", bettelte Ron.

Ginny grinste. „Nein. Herm, leg sie bitte in ihre Wiege zurück."

Hermine nahm Lily, legte sie in die Wiege und setzte sich zurück auf Ginnys Bett. „Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Nun... Es geschah, als Ron sechs Jahre alt war...", begann Ginny. Ron lief zum Fenster, um etwas im Park zu beobachten. „...als George zu Weihnachten einen Waschbären bekam. Er nannte ihn Joe. Joe war immer noch ein Junges und sehr verspielt. Er ruinierte einfach alles im Haus. Eines Tages, als Joe versehentlich Rons Chudley Cannons Pulli anknabberte, wurde Ron so böse auf ihn, dass er Joe‚versehentlich' im Klo runterspülte. Er wusste nicht, dass das Tier nicht ertrunken war, und als er sich das nächste Mal auf den Toilettensitz setzte, sprang der Waschbär aus der U-Krümmung und biss ihn in den Hintern." Bei dieser Erinnerung kicherte sie. Ron wandte ihnen immer noch den Rücken zu und versteckte seinen hochroten Kopf. „Du hast noch nie so ein Kreischen gehört, Herm! Er rannte aus dem Klo mit Joe, der von seinem Hinterteil hing, und er heulte _‚Runter von mir!' _Wow, das war ein Anblick... Er konnte eine ganze Woche lang nicht sitzen."

„Also da kommt diese Narbe her...", sinnierte Hermine.

_„Narbe?" _Ginny hob eine Augenbraue.

Das andere Mädchen errötete, als sie realisierte, dass sie laut gedacht hatte.

„Narbe?", wiederholte Ginny. „DU hast diese Narbe GESEHEN?"

Jetzt drehte Ron sich um, sein Gesichtsausdruck ähnelte dem von Hermine.

Ginny sah ihre Mienen und begann langsam zu verstehen, was sie wieder in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. „Oh mein... Tut... tut mir das nicht an...", kicherte sie. „Das Lachen tut immer noch weh..."

Bis dann waren auch Ron und Hermine in Gelächter ausgebrochen.

„Hermine... Ich hätte nie gedacht...", kicherte Ginny.

„Wir könnten dir dasselbe sagen." Ihre Freundin zuckte die Schultern. „Da gibt es nur einen Unterschied... Wir waren ein bisschen vorsichtiger als du und Harry."

Ginny gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich. „Ja... Wir waren nicht vorsichtig genug... Aber ich bereue es nicht. Ich habe dieses Kind gewollt, seit ich gewusst habe, dass sie in mir heranwächst. Ich liebe sie... weil sie von dem Jungen ist, den ich liebe."

* * *

Dumbledore stieß ein Seufzen aus. Er war soeben von McGonagall über die Geburt von Harrys und Ginnys Tochter informiert worden.

_Der Anfang vom Ende hat begonnen. _dachte er. _Voldemort wird bald handeln. Aber Harry muss gefunden werden, bevor er... Ohne Harry ist mein Plan nutzlos oder sogar noch schlimmer... am schlimmsten. Wenn Harry nicht rechtzeitig auftaucht, wird es keine Chance geben, Voldemort loszuwerden... Wenn Harry nicht auftaucht, bevor Voldemort... _Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Ich will gar nicht daran denken. _Er legte den Brief beiseite und presste seine Augen zusammen. _Habe ich einen großen Fehler gemacht? Ich habe alles auf eine Karte gesetzt... Wenn dieser Plan fehl schlägt und Voldemort die Täuschung bemerkt, wird er sich befreien und seine Rache wird schrecklich sein... und ich werde dafür verantwortlich sein... Aber als ich es riskierte, mich mit ihm anzulegen, habe ich nie erwartet, dass es so bald eintreten würde... und ich habe nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass Harry verschwinden könnte... Ohne ihn wäre alles, was ich getan habe, ein Fehlschlag gewesen, der schließlich in einer Katastrophe ausarten könnte... _Es waren eher düstere Aussichten, aber Dumbledore wusste, dass es die einzige Chance war, den Dunklen Lord aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es gelingen und die Zaubererwelt gerettet werden würde, sogar, wenn es von dem Leben von einem – oder zwei – Leben unschuldiger Kinder abhängen würde...

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen hatten die Siebtklässler ihre letzten UTZe und überraschenderweise fiel keiner von ihnen durch. (Sogar Crabbe und Goyle war es irgendwie gelungen durchzukommen.)

Zwei Tage nach der sehr kniffligen Prüfung in Zaubertränke mussten sie sich in Verwandlung gegenseitig in Knallrümpfige Kröter verhexen. In Zauberkunst bestand die Aufgabe daraus, die Riesenkrake aus dem See schweben zu lassen, was Hermine lächerlich einfach fand. (Neville nicht.)

Die Aufgabe in der Prüfung für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war es, einen Werwolf zu finden und einen seiner Reißzähne zu stehlen. (Für die Dauer der Prüfung gestattete Professor McGonagall den Siebtklässlern, den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten, indem sie sagte, dass, wer auch immer seine UTZe bekommen wollte, qualifiziert genug sein musste, um mit den Gefahren im Verbotenen Wald klar zu kommen.)

Ron gelang es, einen Werwolf zu betäuben und ihm alle seine Zähne zu ziehen. Er gab all seinen Freunden einen Reißzahn, sodass sie nicht nach anderen Wölfen suchen mussten. Neville war davon extrem begeistert, während Hermine ihn rügte, da sie damit nicht einverstanden war. Sie beschloss, Rons Hilfe nicht anzunehmen und einen eigenen Werwolf zu suchen. Eine Stunde später kam sie aus dem Wald heraus – ihre Robe hing ihr in Fetzen vom Leib – mit einem riesigen Reißzahn in der Hand. Ihr Gesicht sagte Ron: _‚Siehst du, ich hab es allein geschafft!'_

In ihrer Prüfung in Kräuterkunde mussten sie einige Daten über die Boxende Palme erheben, die ein Cousin dritten Grades der Peitschenden Weide war. Neville bekam ein blaues Auge während seinem heroischen Kampf gegen die Palme, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm doch, die benötigten Daten einzusammeln.

Die fürchterlichste Prüfung war die in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Snape ließ die Schüler gegen einen Bergtroll antreten – ohne die Hilfe eines Zauberstabes. Diejenigen, die diese Aufgabe am besten bewältigten, waren Crabbe und Goyle – nicht, weil sie die Besten, sondern weil sie groß und stark genug waren, um den Troll mit einem einzigen Faustschlag k.o. zu schlagen. Ron wurde fast von dem Biest niedergetrampelt, aber im allerletzten Augenblick zog er seine Feder heraus und kitzelte die Sohle des Trolls, der sich daraufhin krümmte vor Lachen, als ob er mit dem Lachzauber belegt worden wäre.

Schließlich kam der letzte Tag in Hogwarts heran.

Hermine, Ron, Neville und die anderen feierten die ganze Nacht lang eine Party im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu feiern und sich gemeinsam zu erinnern.

Sieben Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie zum ersten Mal einen Fuß auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts gesetzt hatten, und diese sieben Jahre kamen ihnen nur wie eine Sekunde vor. Sie hatten so viel gelernt, hatten Freundschaften geschlossen, die ein ganzes Leben hielten, haben sich verliebt, sind von ihren Besen gefallen und haben es genossen, mit den anderen Häusern im Wettstreit zu stehen.

„Gutes, altes Hogwarts, ich werd' dich vermiss'n", seufzte Seamus, der am See stand und das Schloss ein letztes Mal betrachtete.

„Ich auch", fügte Dean hinzu. „Weißt du schon, was du mit deinem weiteren Leben anfangen wirst, Neville?"

„Nee." Der pummelige Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du? Willst du immer noch für West Ham spielen?"

„Jepp. Vielleicht. Und du, Ron?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich schätze, ich werde für eine Weile für den Honigtopf arbeiten, so wie letzten Sommer. Danach... na ja, die Zeit wird es schon zeigen."

„Was ist mit dir, Hermine?", fragte Lavender, die als Sekretärin im Zaubereiministerium anfangen würde.

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

Am Abend fand das übliche Fest in der Großen Halle statt. Es war seltsam, McGonagall die Rede zum Jahresende abhalten zu hören anstatt Dumbledore.

„Wieder ist ein Jahr vergangen. Wir können ohne Zögern sagen, dass es voller Ereignisse war – sowohl guter als auch schlechter. Die Abreise von Professor Dumbledore und Harry Potters Abwesenheit haben das vergangene Jahr geprägt, aber die Ankunft eines Babys hat uns alle ein bisschen aufgeheitert.

Dieses Jahr gelang es Slytherin, 277 Punkte zu bekommen ((weil Snape seinem Haus wegen Millicents Taten 200 Punkte abgezogen hatte)), Hufflepuff hat 402, Ravenclaw 489 und Gryffindor 521 Punkte."

Jubel konnte von allen Tischen außer Slytherin gehört werden. Dies war das erste Mal in den letzten 300 Jahren, dass Slytherin die wenigsten Punkte erhielt.

„Gryffindors Sieg", setzte McGonagall fort, „hatte sehr viel mit der fabelhaften Performance von Neville Longbottom zu tun, dem ich die Ehre habe, eine Nachricht direkt von den Wimbourner Wespen zu übermitteln – sie haben von Mr. Longbottoms Fähigkeiten gehört und erwarten ihn in ihren Reihen. Natürlich nur als Reservespieler, aber später... Mr. Longbottom, machen Sie uns stolz, machen Sie ganz England stolz!"

Es folgte eine betäubende Standing Ovation, alle Schüler bejubelten den verwirrten Neville, der dort mit offenem Mund saß und es zuließ, dass seine Kameraden ihm auf den Rücken klopften und ihm die Hand schüttelten, ohne dass er wirklich verstand, was da passierte.

„Und nun", sprach Minerva weiter, „bin ich froh, Sie zu informieren, dass wir nächstes Jahr eine neue Lehrerin für Arithmantik haben werden, in Person von Ms. Hermine Granger!"

Einen Augenblick lang wurde es in der Halle still, dann begann jeder (mit Ausnahme der Slytherins) sofort zu applaudieren.

„Herm, warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", fragte Ron mit einem anschuldigenden Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Der Job wurde mir bereits vor einem Monat angeboten, aber damals war es noch nicht ganz sicher. Alles hing von Professor Vectors Gesundheitszustand ab. Sie hat vorige Woche beschlossen, in den Ruhestand zu gehen."

„Zwei Minuten noch." McGonagall brachte sie zur Ruhe. „Da Sie alle wissen, findet am siebten Juli das berühmte Mondrennen in Kalkutta statt. Das Zaubereiministerium hat der Schule zwei Freikarten angeboten, die für den Schulsprecher oder die Schulsprecherin bestimmt sind. Ich hoffe, dass Sie alle wissen, welch eine große Ehre das ist. Ich habe Ihnen dies absichtlich bis zum Ende des Schuljahres verschwiegen. Daher konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass kein Schüler nur für die Karten lernen würde – Sie lernen für sich selbst, wie Sie wissen...

Und nun zum Namen des Schulsprechers oder der Schulsprecherin..." Minerva räusperte sich. „Ich muss sagen, dass es uns sehr schwer fiel zu entscheiden, wer das sein sollte, da wir drei Kandidaten haben: Mr. James Onedin, Ms. Laure Ingalls und Ms. Hermine Granger. Sie alle haben die besten Noten, also ist alles, was uns bleibt, das Los. Ich werde ihre Namen in diese Schüssel werfen und... Professor Snape bitten, einen zu ziehen."

Snape rümpfte seine hakige Nase – ihm war nicht danach zumute, an solch lächerlichen Dingen teilzunehmen, aber natürlich gehorchte er der Direktorin.

Als er seine Hand in die Schüssel tauchte, hielten alle Schüler – besonders die drei Kandidaten – gespannt den Atem an.

Der Professor hatte es nicht eilig und ließ sie zappeln. Schließlich zog er eines der zusammengeknüllten Stück Pergament heraus und las laut ‚Hermine Granger' vor, während er ein saures Gesicht machte. Er war mit seiner Ziehung sichtlich nicht zufrieden.

Hermine und viele ihrer Freunde sprangen jubelnd hoch. Ron sah Snape grinsend an.

„Wir wünschen Ihnen eine gute Reise, Ms. Granger!" Die Direktorin lächelte. „Und jetzt, haut rein!"

Als sie zu essen begannen, wandte sich Ron an Hermine.

„Wen wirst du mitnehmen? Deine Mum oder deinen Dad?"

Das Mädchen lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Warum sollte ich einen Muggel zu einem Zaubererrennen mitnehmen, hm?"

Rons Augen glitzerten. „Meinst du..."

„Natürlich, du Idiot." Sie gab ihm einen großen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich nehme dich mit."

* * *

**A/N:** Vielleicht denkt ihr jetzt, dass es billig ist, das Baby „Lily" zu nennen, aber ich dachte, nachdem Lily Ginny „besucht" und sie ermutigt hat (Gib die Hoffnung niemals auf!), war Ginny förmlich gezwungen, ihre Tochter nach Lily zu benennen.

An alle, die noch nie zuvor vom Hogwarts Pergament-Buch gehört haben: Rowling hat davon in einem Interview gesprochen. (Ihr könnt das Interview auf Scholastic finden.)


	28. Zurück im Fuchsbau

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Hey Leute, ich bin wieder mal sehr spät dran, ich weiß, und ich möchte hiermit vielmals um Entschuldigung bitten! Ich kann euch dafür ein neues Kapitel anbieten, ist das ein Deal? (Ich glaub, ich seh zu viele Fernsehwerbungen...)

DANKE, **Julsies,** fürs Betalesen und DANKE an alle Reviewer:

**Tini-chan:** Auf Englisch heißt die Geschichte The greatest scandal in Hogwarts history. Und über Harry gibt's dann viel, viel mehr in Kapitel 29. Ein bissl musst du dich leider noch gedulden ;-)

**MechWOLLIer:** Danke! Das nächste Kapitel wird dir dann sehr gefallen ;-)

**GefallenerEngel:** Hey du, danke für dein Review, und ich fand es auch irre süß, dass Agi das Mädel Lily genannt hat. Ist ja wirklich naheliegend. Auf deine Frage bezüglich Ron und Hermione und Harry habe ich nur eins zu sagen... JA! ;-) Und ich nehm alles zurück, was ich je über Schwangere gesagt hab!

**Zerengeb:** DANKE!

**Dark.Trinithy:** Zur Klo-Geschichte gibt's auch noch einen Oneshot auf Englisch, den ich aber nicht übersetzen werde. Falls du Interesse und genügend Englischkenntnisse hast, er heißt Starry night and racoon bite

**Mooni:** Da musst du leider noch etwas warten. Das Mondrennen findet dann im nächsten Kapitel statt, aber ich glaube, dieses hier wird dir auch gefallen ;-)

**Nichts: **Danke! Siehst du, so schnell geht bei mir das Updaten ;-)

**A/N:** In Ordnung, dieses Kapitel ist die Verbindung zwischen der Geburt und dem Mondrennen – ich wollte euch ein bisschen von der Zusammenkunft der Weasley-Familie zeigen.

Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 28**

**Zurück im Fuchsbau**

* * *

Der Hogwarts Express kam auf Bahnsteig 9 3/4 an und hielt mit rauchendem Schornstein.

„Wir sind da", seufzte Hermine. Ihre Stimme verriet, wie traurig sie war.

„Hey, Kopf hoch! Du wirst ja im September wieder zurückkehren!", erinnerte Ron, der Pigwidgeons Käfig hochhob und Wendelin in seine Tasche stopfte.

„Ja...", nickte sie und nahm Crookshanks in die Arme. „Aber es wird nicht dasselbe sein: Ich werde lehren und nicht lernen."

„Du musst an das Positive dabei denken", sagte der Junge, „du wirst dich nicht mehr mit Snapes Terrorisierungen anlegen müssen."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Meinst du, er ist ein besserer Kollege als Lehrer? Ich sehe das nicht so optimistisch."

„Warum hast du den Job dann angenommen? Geh nach Oxford und unterrichte Muggel!"

Ginny betrat ihr Abteil mit Lily in ihrem rechten Arm und Hedwigs Käfig in ihrem linken. „Leute, es ist Zeit, auszusteigen!"

„Dad, Tante Magdas Zug hat Verspätung", sagte Dudley zu Vernon Dursley, die auf Gleis 9 standen.

Plötzlich kamen ein paar Jugendliche aus der Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 heraus.

„Die Schüler aus der Verrücktenschule", murmelte Vernon mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Gut, dass wir uns nicht mehr um Harry kümmern müssen."

Dudley nickte und fixierte seinen Blick auf den geheimen Eingang zu Gleis 9 3/4. Als ob er auf jemand gewartet hätte – jemand anderes als Tante Magda.

Er wurde von einer polternden Stimme aus seinen Träumereien gerissen:

„Neville! Du kleiner Schlingel! Du wirst für England Quidditch spielen!"

Ein pummeliger Junge nickte mit strahlendem Gesicht und ließ es zu, dass der schreiende Mann ihn in eine bärenartige Umarmung zog.

„Hey, Algie, du erwürgst unseren kleinen Helden noch!", mischte sich eine alte Frau ein. „Komm her, Neville, lass deine Granny dir einen großen Kuss geben!"

„Jesus, Gran..." Der Junge wischte sich nach den enthusiastischen Küssen der alten Hexe über das Gesicht.

Vernon hörte eine weitere Stimme:

„Schau, Arthur, sie sind da!"

Zwei rothaarige Menschen drängten sich vorwärts (und überrannten fast den beleibten Mr. Dursley), um einen rothaarigen Jungen und ein rothaariges Mädchen, das ein rothaariges Baby hielt, zu begrüßen.

„Ginny!", schrie die kleine, plumpe Frau und zog das Mädchen und das Baby in eine warme Umarmung.

Mr. Dursley erkannte die Mutter von Harrys bestem Freund in dieser Frau wieder, die das Mädchen und das Kind umarmte, gurrte und kicherte.

„Idiotisches Volk", grunzte Vernon und blickte zurück auf Bahnsteig 9.

Zwei andere rothaarige Jungen kamen dazu und klopften dem Jungen auf den Rücken, ehe sie sich zu dem Mädchen drehten.

Als er die Zwillinge erblickte, sprang Dudley hinter den Rücken seines Vaters.

„Wow, Gin, was hast du da für ein schönes, kleines Mädchen", sagte einer der Jungen in bewunderndem Tonfall. „Hey, Harry hat gute Arbeit geleistet!"

„Jepp. Schade, dass er nicht hier ist, um sein _Meisterstück _zu sehen!", stimmte der andere Kerl zu. „Darf ich sie halten, Sis?"

„Du würdest sie nur fallen lassen, George", grinste das Mädchen.

„Iiiich?", schrie ihr Bruder. „Ich bin der beste Vater-Ersatz der ganzen Zaubererwelt!"

Das Mädchen schien seine Worte abzuwägen. „Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du ihr nie ‚modifizierte' Milch füttern wirst, dann darfst du sie halten." Sie gab dem Jungen das Baby. „Aber wenn meine Tochter sich in einen Kanarienvogel verwandelt, werde ich dich mit meinen eigenen Händen erwürgen, George!"

„Oh, Arthur, ist sie nicht perfekt?" Mrs. Weasley seufzte, als sie Lily betrachtete. „Was denken Sie, Mr. Dursley?"

„Huh?" Vernon drehte sich um. Er hatte gehofft, dass das verrückte Volk ihn nicht wiedererkennen würde.

„Das Baby." Molly lächelte. „Meine Enkeltochter."

„...nettes Kind", grummelte Vernon.

„Nett? Engelsgleich!", sagte Molly entrüstet. „Ihre Großnichte ist eine kleine Elfe!"

„Meine... Großnichte?" Vernon schnappte nach Luft.

„Ja", antwortete ein braunhaariges Mädchen. „Harrys Tochter."

Mr. Dursley blickte zu seinem Sohn zurück, der überhaupt nicht überrascht zu sein schien, sondern sich nur vor etwas zu fürchten schien. „Harry... dieser... dieser... Nichtsnutz, unnütziger...", begann Vernon, aber niemand schien ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Ein beleibtes Mädchen ging an ihnen vorbei und gab Dudley (der sich immer noch hinter dem Rücken seines Dads versteckte) einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. Dudley wurde rot und lächelte zurück.

Niemand außer Hermine bemerkte es.

* * *

Zuhause im Fuchsbau hing ein riesiges Plakat zwischen zwei Bäumen, das sie mit dem Text _Willkommen Lily! _grüßte, der daraufgeschrieben war.

Ginny musste lächeln. „Als ob sie schon lesen könnte."

„Sie wird es bald lernen", behauptete Fred, der enthusiastisch den Bauch des Babys kitzelte. „Und wie/sie wird lernen, wie man Quidditch spielt und wie sie ihre Professoren in Nacktschnecken verwandelt und..."

„Fred!" Molly sah ihn böse an. „Sie ist erst zwei Wochen alt?"

Fred zuckte die Achseln und fuhr fort, seine Nichte zu kitzeln.

„Tu das nicht, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie dich mit ihrem Frühstück voll kotzt", mahnte Ginny, die glücklich war, dass ihre Familie ihr Kind so sehr liebte.

In der Halle grüßten sie Percy und Fleur, die Französin, mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Willkommen su'ause, Ginny." Sie umarmte sie. „Oh, die kleine Prinzessin!", rief sie und rannte zu Fred. „Darf isch sie 'alten? Bitte?"

Fred übergab das Baby erleichtert seiner Schwägerin, die von Lily absolut eingenommen war. Sie begann sie sanft zu wiegen und summte etwas, das keiner verstand. Bald schlief die jüngste Weasley dank dem französischen Wiegenlied tief und fest.

„Hallo, Perce!", grüßte Ron seinen Bruder, der nur nickte und nicht die geringste Freude zeigte, dass er Ron wiedersah. In Ginnys Fall schien er direkt gelangweilt über ihre Rückkehr zu sein.

Das Lächeln des Mädchens verschwand, als sie Percys traurigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Nimm's dir nicht so zu Herzen", grinste Fred und deutete auf seinen abwesenden Bruder. „Er hatte eine harte Woche. Hat mit Penelope Schluss gemacht, hat einen neuen Chef in Form von Ludo Bagman bekommen... du weißt ja, wie sehr Percy Ludo verabscheut."

„Isch 'abe Cordon Bleu und Bouillabaisse gemacht", berichtete Fleur.

Ginny sah die geschockten Mienen auf Freds, Georges, Percys, Mollys und Arthurs Gesichtern.

Fleur jedenfalls schien es nicht zu bemerkten. „Seer köstlisch", erklärte sie.

„Also, Hermine nimmt dich zum Mondrennen mit?", fragte Mr. Weasley und versuchte, einen Bissen von dem steinharten Cordon Bleu zu schlucken.

Ron nickte mit knurrendem Magen. Er war nicht mutig genug, Fleurs Essen zu kosten. (Genauso wenig waren es die Zwillinge.)

Percy machte ein saures Gesicht und schaufelte etwas Bouillabaisse in seinen Mund. Immer der Gentleman...

„Und wann wird dieses Rennen stattfinden?", wandte Molly sich an Ron.

„Am 8. Juli."

„In einer Woche also", nickte Arthur. „Werdet ihr apparieren?"

„Sicher." Ron grinste. Er hatte beim Erlernen des Apparierens eine Menge Probleme gehabt. Hermine natürlich hatte es geschafft, es über ein Wochenende zu lernen. Für Ron war es extrem mit Problemen verbunden. Als er es das erste Mal versucht hat, ist er wieder in der Heulenden Hütte aufgetaucht anstatt auf dem Platz vor Dervish und Banges. Die Schüler, die an dieser Magie interessiert waren, konnten es als zusätzlichen Gegenstand an den Wochenenden in Hogsmeade erlernen, da es in Hogwarts unmöglich war. (Wie wir alle von Hermine wissen, die immer noch die einzige Schülerin der ganzen Schule war, die _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts _gelesen hatte.)

„Und wo ist Bill?", fragte Ron.

„Er ist mit Sirius in Ägypten", antwortete Mrs. Weasley.

„Was tun sie denn dort?", wunderte sich Ron. „Bill arbeitet doch nicht mehr für Gringotts, oder?"

„Nein." Molly schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es... es geht um Harry."

Ginny sah von ihrem Teller auf, der immer noch voller Bouillabaisse war.

„Was ist mit Harry?", fragte sie mit hoffnungsvollem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Harry wurde vor etwa zwei Monaten in Kairo gesehen", antwortete Arthur.

„Kairo?" Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Was zur Hölle macht er in Kairo, wenn er hier Familienpflichten zu erledigen hat?"

„Du bist so naiv, Schwester", unterbrach Percy. „Was könnte Harry in Ägypten tun? Naja, sicherlich nicht an dich und dein Kind denken... Weißt du, wie viele Harems es in Ägypten gibt?"

„Aber Percy!" Molly holte tief Luft.

„Ich bin nur vernünftig, Mum." Percy zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn jemand mal den dunklen Weg einschlägt, wird die Dunkelheit sein ganzes Leben regieren. Harrys Fall ist ziemlich ähnlich: Er hat dich bekommen, Ginny, aber er hat realisiert, dass du seiner enormen Libido nicht genug bist, also hat er sich nach mehr Mädels umgesehen und Kairo war nun mal der beste Ort dafür."

Ginnys Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut. „Du bist böswillig und... und..."

„...Impotent", fügte George hinzu.

„Hüte deine Zunge!", heulte Percy und sprang vom Küchentisch auf.

„Nimm's leicht, Perce!", kicherte Fred. „Nächstes Mal wird's schon klappen!"

„Nächstes Mal? Welches nächste Mal?", kicherte George. „Penny wird dem Angeber keine weitere Chance mehr geben!"

Percy warf seinen Löffel mit solcher Kraft auf den Teller, dass die Bouillabaisse herausspritzte und den Tisch, Mollys und Arthurs Gesichter und den Fußboden bedeckte.

„Ich werde mir so etwas nicht länger anhören!", bellte er und lief weg.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum er so mürrisch war, als du mit dem Baby angekommen bist", sagte George. „Saure Gurke."

Ginny gab ihm einen fragenden Blick.

„Er war nicht fähig, das zu vollbringen, was Harry gelungen ist", erklärte Fred.

„Ah..." Ginny nickte und war kaum fähig, ihr Lächeln zu verstecken. Ihr Blick traf den Fleurs, die ebenfalls gegen das Lachen ankämpfte.

Mrs. Weasley wischte sich die Bouillabaisse vom Gesicht, um eine geschockte Miene zu enthüllen.

Als sie das sahen, konnte keine der beiden Mädchen ihre Belustigung unterdrücken. Bald war die ganze Küche mit Gelächter gefüllt.

Molly schnäuzte sich. „Mein armer, lieber Percy... Er hat es mir nie gesagt."

„Warum, Mum, würdest du denken, dass er dir so etwas erzählen würde?" Ron grinste.

„Er hat Recht, Molly", nickte Arthur. „Männer sind zu stolz, um... na ja, du weißt schon."

„Ich hoffe, wir werden uns nicht wegen dir auch noch schämen müssen, Ronnikins", sagte Fred.

„Aber Fred!" Seine Mutter blickte ihn böse an.

„War nur ein Scherz, Mum", antwortete George. „Ron ist ein echter Mann, nicht wahr?"

Ron errötete und schien Ginnys Winken nicht zu bemerken.

Wie auch immer, es entging der Aufmerksamkeit der Zwillinge nicht.

* * *

„Der Trank der Ewigkeit ist fast fertig, mein Lord." Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich vor Voldemort. „Nur die letzte Zutat fehlt noch."

„Ah... die letzte Zutat..." Der Mund des dunklen Lords verwandelte sich in ein zufriedenes Grinsen. „Wo befindet sich _die letzte Zutat _im Moment, Wurmschwanz?"

„In Ottery St. Catchpole, mein Lord", antwortete Wurmschwanz. „Wann sollen wir sie holen?"

„In einer Woche, Wurmschwanz. Die Baumschlinge muss noch eine Woche köcheln, und dann erst kann die letzte Zutat hinzugefügt werden."

„Ich weiß, mein Lord. Und was ist mit Potter? Er wurde noch nicht gefunden."

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Diener." Voldemort lächelte. „Wir werden uns später um ihn kümmern... Nachdem ich die Unsterblichkeit erlangt habe."

„Warum erst dann, mein Lord?"

„Warum?" Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist so ein ignoranter Idiot, Wurmschwanz! Du weißt doch, dass nur Harry Potter mich verletzen kann! Er, nur er kann meinen Tod herbeiführen! Deshalb wollte ich ihn schon immer loswerden. Aber wenn ich unsterblich bin, kann nicht einmal er mir mehr etwas anhaben."

„Ich verstehe, mein Lord. Also müssen wir zuerst _die letzte Zutat _bekommen, dann das Ritual durchführen und erst dann nach Potter suchen."

„Ich bin froh zu hören, dass du es endlich kapiert hast." Voldemort nickte. „Du bist im Begreifen fast so langsam wie Crabbe und Goyle... Aber zumindest hast du mehr Verstand als Malfoy... Du würdest nie versuchen, mir etwas zu verheimlichen, nicht wahr?"

Wurmschwanz zuckte unter dem penetranten Blick des dunklen Lords zusammen. „Natürlich würde ich das nicht tun, mein Lord." Er verbeugte sich.

„Gut..." Voldemort lächelte. „Bald werde ich unsterblich sein, und kein Harry Potter wird mir mehr im Wege stehen!" Sein böses, gackerndes Lachen erfüllte den dunklen Raum und Nagini bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt.

* * *

Im selben Augenblick fiel ein Junge in Indien fast von seinem Besen. Er hielt ihn fest und kämpfte gegen den unglaublichen Schmerz in seiner Stirn. Er lenkte den _Rocket 3000 _nach unten und irgendwie gelang es ihm, den Boden zu erreichen, ohne in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sein Trainer, Mr. Ravin.

„Ich weiß es... nicht", keuchte der Junge. „Meine Stirn hat so schlimm zu schmerzen begonnen... Ich hätte beinahe das Bewusstsein verloren."

„Du bist nur überarbeitet, Kleiner. Ruhe dich ein bisschen aus."

„Nein... Mir geht's gut... Muss trainieren...", murmelte der Junge, während er seine Stirn massierte.

„Okay, du darfst dein Training fortsetzen, sobald wir einen passenden Namen für dich gefunden haben."

„Einen Namen? Warum?" Der Junge hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Warum... warum? Weil alle Teilnehmer einen Namen haben! Einige treten unter ihrem echten Namen an, andere unter einem Pseudonym. Wir müssen eines für dich finden."

„Einen indischen Namen?", schlug der Junge vor.

„Nicht zwingenderweise." Ravin zuckte die Schultern. „Dein Name muss etwas kraftvolles, starkes oder so ausdrücken. Wir werden daran denken, richtig? Der Gewinner des Mondrennens braucht einen siegreichen Namen... Einen Namen, der zu einem Mann passt, der ein echtes Vermögen bekommen wird... Fünftausend Galleonen – nicht gerade wenig Geld, nicht wahr?"

„Ja... Und die zweitausend Galleonen, die der Trainer bekommt, sind auch nicht gerade wenig, hm?", fragte der Junge sarkastisch.

„Kluger Junge." Ravin lächelte. „Sehr klug."

* * *

**Ü/N:** Review wär nett...


	29. Das Mondrennen

Disclaimer: Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

Ü/N: Tatatataaaa! Es ist so weit! Das Mondrennen steht kurz bevor! Ihr müsst nur mehr hinunterscrollen, bis die Reviewantworten zu Ende sind. (Ich nehme mal an, dass die außer meinen treuen Reviewern keinen interessieren...)

Tini-chan: Was denn, bist du etwa ein Nagini-Fan? Dann bist du hiermit die Erste, die ich kenne ;-) Ich hoffe nur, dass du auch weiterhin die deutsche Version lesen wirst, obwohl die Englische ja schon längst fertig ist... Und wegen Harry? Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl ;-)

GefallenerEngel: Heya, Percy hat seit Band 5 wohl wirklich überhaupt keine Freunde mehr. (Unter uns normalsterblichen Lesern halt...) Aber zum Glück für die ganze Family ist er in dieser Geschichte noch lieb und nett. Wegen klein Lily, ich glaube, da wird es für dich noch ein paar böse Überraschungen geben, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es ein Happy End gibt. Und Harrys Name... Einfach lesen ;-)

MechWOLLIer: Tja, tja, die Komik kommt nicht von mir (Agi ist die Größte!) und Harry kommt in diesem Kapitel endlich wieder vor. Viel Spaß!

Andrea1984: Ja, klein Lily hat magische Fähigkeiten. Aber freu dich auf das Sequel zum größten Skandal... (Ich hoffe, ich hab jetzt nicht zu viel verraten!) Und ja, ich hab zwar versprochen, mal einige deiner Geschichten zu lesen, aber ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen. Aber vergessen hab ich nicht, ich werd das so bald wie möglich nachholen, versprochen!

Dax:-)

Joanna: Na wofür wär denn eine Wort-für-Wort-Übersetzung gut? Da kennt sich ja keiner aus. Aber danke für das Lob! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Zerengeb: Du darfst gespannt sein, dieses Kapitel wird dir gefallen ;-)

Bee-happy: Sicher, Hermine ist ja weder blöd noch blind. Mit klein Lily hast du völlig Recht, Voldemort braucht sie. Tja, wegen der rechtlichen Lage mit klein Lily kenn ich mich auch nicht so aus, aber ich denk mal, dass sie kein uneheliches Kind mehr sein wird, wenn Ginny und Harry erst mal geheiratet haben. Ich weiß nicht, warum Sunny nicht bei Ravin nachfragt, wo Harry ist. Wäre zwar offensichtlich, aber irgendwie nur halb so spannend, wenn Sunny ihn wieder zurück nach Ägypten holen würde. Dann könnte er ja nie beim Mondrennen mitmachen ;-)

Jule: Keine Bange, Harry wird gefunden ;-)

Nina1993: Ich weiß, Agis Geschichten sind einfach wunderbar! (Würde ich sie sonst übersetzen? ;-)

Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler: Ja, die Pyramide spielt noch einmal eine sehr wichtige Rolle. Wenn ich fragen darf, wie kam es zu der Wahl deines Namens?

Danke an Julsies fürs Betalesen!

A/N: Okay, bevor ihr beginnt, dieses Kapitel zu lesen, müsst ihr wissen, dass das Mondrennen auf einem Traum basiert, den ich im Mai hatte. (Ü/N: Damit ist der Mai 2001 gemeint... Lang ist's her, ich weiß...) Ich kann mich immer noch deutlich daran erinnern: Es war 5 Uhr früh, als ich aufwachte und mich an den unglaublichsten Traum erinnerte, den ich je gehabt hatte – Ich konnte nicht einmal wieder einschlafen, ich lag einfach mit offenen Augen da und begann mit der Planung, wie ich diesen Traum in die Story einbauen könnte. Damals hatte ich gerade erst zu schreiben begonnen. Also, wenn ihr über das Rennen lest, erinnert auch daran, dass das Agis Traum war.

Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 29**

**Das Mondrennen**

„Wow, Hermine, das war der größte Sprung, den ich je vollführt habe!", schrie Ron. „Kalkutta! Oh Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals hierher kommen würde... Das heißt, nicht mit Dads Gehalt..."

„Schöner Ort, sicher." Das Mädchen sah sich auf dem riesigen und farbenfrohen Marktplatz um. Überall gab es Hexen und Zauberer, die orientalische Wasserpfeifen, kleine Modelle des Tadsch Mahal und alle Arten von Stoffen verkauften: von Seide bis zu Kaschmir mit eingewobenen Goldfäden. Es gab singende Elefanten und – natürlich – alle Arten von Besen.

„Schau! Ein echter _Rocket 3000!", _schrie Ron vor Freude. „Ich würde eines meiner Beine hergeben, wenn ich einen dafür haben könnte!"

„500 Galleonen pro Stück", antwortete Hermine. „Du wirst in deinem ganzen Leben nie so viel Geld haben."

Ron nickte resigniert.

„Schlangenbeschwörer!" Das Mädchen zeigte auf ein paar verhutzelte Zauberer, die auf ihren Flöten spielten. „Und Fakire!"

„Ein Wunder, dass der schöne Bill nicht da ist", murmelte Ron. „Warte ein bisschen, vielleicht taucht sein Geist dann auf."

Hermine reagierte auf seinen Sarkasmus nicht. „Dank dem schönen Bill weiß ich jetzt alles über Indien. Über Shiva und Kali und alle Arten von Flüchen."

„Erspar mir das, Herm", seufzte der Junge. „Fang nicht mit einer Lektüre über den schönen Bill an, ja?"

„Ich hätte dich zuhause lassen sollen!" Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Ich hätte genauso gut Percy mitnehmen können! Zumindest würde er mein Wissen über diese Kultur schätzen."

„Vielleicht würde er das..." Rons Mund verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln. „Aber er ist impotent, Hermine."

Das Mädchen wurde rot.

„Das bin ich NICHT", fügte er hinzu.

„Nicht im Geringsten." Sie errötete noch mehr. „Hey, komm schon, sehen wir zu, dass wir unser Hotel finden."

„Ich habe eine Karte." Ron griff in seine Schultasche und holte eine Karte des magischen Kalkutta heraus. „Wir sind hier, am Baghira Markt." Er zeigte auf einen kleinen Punkt auf der aufgefalteten Karte. „Das Hotel, der _Schleichende Kessel, _ist etwa 700 Meter entfernt, direkt hinter der Halbmond-Suttee-Straße."

„Mann, was für ein passender Name!" Hermine rümpfte ihre Nase. „Naja, zumindest sind unsere Zimmer schon im Voraus gebucht."

„Zimmer?" Ron grinste und sah auf seine Karten für das Rennen. „Hier steht _ein _Zimmer, Herm. Nur eines..."

„Hör auf, so zu grinsen!"

* * *

Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne schienen durch das Fenster und streichelten Hermine über das Gesicht. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, zwinkerte und streckte ihre Arme und Beine von sich. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wie sehr sie verschlafen hatten.

„Gib zu, dass du froh bist, dass du nicht Percy mitgenommen hast, sondern mich." Ron streckte seine Hand aus, um eine ihrer Locken um seinen Finger zu wickeln.

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen. „Oh ja, ich geb' es zu, Ron. Wirklich."

„Freut mich zu hören." Er beugte sich nieder, um sie zu küssen.

„Ähm... Roooooooooon..." Sie versuchte, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. „Lass mich gehen!"

„Warum, mein süßes Schokoladen-Mousse?" Er kuschelte sich mit der Nase in ihren Nacken.

„Weil wir das Rennen verpassen werden, wenn wir nicht sofort aufstehen", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Warum musst du immer so eine Spielverderberin sein?", grummelte Ron. „Ich würde lieber für immer mit dir hier bleiben..." Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihren Oberschenkel zu streicheln, aber sie war schneller und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Zeit, um aufzustehen!", schrie sie und zog hastig ihr Gewand an. „Während du dich fertig machst, werde ich hinunter gehen und Programme besorgen."

Vor dem Stadium befand sich eine Schlange, die einige Hundert Meter lang war und wartete, um eingelassen zu werden.

Ron unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Gott, Herm, warum hast du so lang gebraucht?"

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwierig es ist, davon eine Gratisausgabe zu bekommen." Sie stellte sich in der Schlange neben ihn. Sie beide spähten in das Programmheft. „England hat Donald McFlurry geschickt", stellte sie fest.

„Kein schlechter Rennbesen-Flieger, aber ich kenne eine Menge Leute, die besser sind als er", bemerkte Ron. „Die echten Asse sind der Deutsche Udo Schnellchen und der Italiener Maledetto Borgia."

„Ich weiß alles über die Borgia-Familie", sagte Hermine. „Sie waren die größten Giftmischer in ganz Europa."

Ron zuckte die Schultern und las weiter. „...Dimitrij Gribov aus Russland... Lumiere Souffle aus Frankreich... Aladdin ben Ibn aus Saudi-Arabien... Apollo Aphroditus aus Griechenland... Winnetou Wigwam aus den U.S.A. Ähm, seltsam, dass die Amis einen Indianer schicken... Lightning aus Indien...", er wandte sich Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn zu. _„Lightning? _Was für ein Name ist denn das?"

„Muss ein Neuer sein", antwortete Hermine. „Ich habe gehört, dass der Spieler für Indien vor ein paar Monaten gestorben ist. Er fiel von seinem Besen. Sie brauchten einen Ersatzspieler, denke ich."

„Sandokan war ein cooler Rennbesen-Flieger. Niemand konnte mit ihm mithalten. Dieser Lightning oder wer auch immer wird versagen."

„Vielleicht. Wir werden es sehen." Sie zuckte die Schultern und gab dem Türsteher die Tickets.

„Dritte Reihe", wies ihnen der Türsteher zu. Sie kletterten hoch zu ihren Plätzen und setzten sich nieder.

„Ich komme mir ein bisschen wie beim Quidditch Weltcup vor vier Jahren vor", sagte Ron. „Aber nicht einmal das fand in so einer Größe statt. 300.000 Zauberer und Hexen! Dieses Rennen hat zum letzten Mal vor 232 Jahren stattgefunden."

„Und du wolltest lieber im Bett bleiben und all das vermissen", erinnerte Hermine ihn.

„Ich hab nur einen Scherz gemacht, Sweetheart. In meinem ganzen Leben werde ich nicht noch einmal die Chance haben, das Mondrennen zu sehen, aber ich kann Sex mit dir haben, wann ich will."

„Wann du willst?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme. „Erwartest du von mir, dass ich immer nachgeben werde?"

„Genau." Er nickte grinsend.

„Dann liegst du falsch. Im September werde ich anfangen, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten und du wirst entweder in Hogsmeade arbeiten oder im Fuchsbau sein. Du wirst keine Chance haben, mich so oft zu verführen, wie du es gern tun würdest."

„Ich glaube ich werde das schon irgendwie hinkriegen." Ron grinste. „Schau! Ist das dort drüben nicht Cornelius Fudge?"

„Bist du verrückt? Was könnte dieser Trottel hier machen?"

„Dasselbe wie wir. Das Rennen ansehen."

Hermine hob ihre Omnigläser an ihre Augen. „Nein, das ist nicht Fudge. Dieser Kerl sieht intelligenter aus."

„Es ist nicht schwer, intelligenter als er auszusehen", bemerkte Ron. „Schau! Ein paar beduinische Zauberer! Und dort – ist das nicht ein Chinese aus China?"

„Oh, David Copperfield!", schrie Hermine.

„Wo?" Der Junge begann, die Menge durch seine Omnigläser abzusuchen.

„Dort! Schande, dass er mit Claudia Schiffer Schluss gemacht hat! Sie haben zusammen so gut ausgesehen!"

„Claudia? Wer ist das?", fragte Ron.

„Ein berühmtes Fotomodel. Eine Art Muggel Fleur Delacour."

Ron errötete ein bisschen. Er erinnerte sich immer noch lebhaft an seine Verliebtheit in den bezauberndsten Champion des Trimagischen Turniers. Damals hätte er nie gedacht, dass Fleur seine Schwägerin werden würde, und genauso wenig hätte er vermutet, dass sie so eine miese Köchin war.

Er erinnerte sich auch noch daran, wie gedemütigt er sich gefühlt hatte, als Fleur ihn abgewiesen hatte, nachdem er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gehen würde... Er erinnerte sich aber auch noch an ihren Kuss, als er und Harry Gabrielle aus dem See geholfen hatten.

Es war nett, über diesen Erinnerungen zu brüten.

Als er endlich wieder aufsah, bemerkte er, dass der Himmel schon fast dunkel war. Das musste er auch sein, weil das Mondrennen nicht bloß ein Besenrennen war wie jedes andere auch – es war etwas Besonderes, extrem teuer und wurde in der Nacht abgehalten.

Sobald Hermine erfahren hatte, dass sie die Chance hatte, das Rennen mitzuerleben, hatte sie sich in ihre Bücher eingegraben und Informationen darüber gesucht.

„Ich habe schon viel über das Rennen gehört, aber es gibt auch Zeug, über das ich mir nicht sicher bin." Ron wandte sich ihr zu.

„Was?"

„Na ja, ich weiß, dass die Teilnehmer in diesem kleinen – etwa so groß wie ein Quidditchstadium – Modell des Sonnensystems antreten, aber... warum genau heißt es Mondrennen?"

„Ah, das ist einfach", antwortete Hermine. „Die Rennflieger müssen den Kometen, Asteroiden und Planeten ausweichen, während sie fliegen. Die Größe der Planeten... warte mal... Merkur hat 13 Zentimeter Durchmesser, Venus 15 Zentimeter, die Erde 18 Zentimeter, Mars 15 Zentimeter, Jupiter 230 Zentimeter, Saturn 200, Uranus 180 Zentimeter, Neptun 150 und Pluto 8 Zentimeter." Sie warf Ron einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu und wartete auf seine Zustimmung.

Er rümpfte bloß die Nase. „So viele überflüssige Daten... Ist dein Kopf ein Muggel Computer oder was?... Oh, na ja, ich kenne die Größe der Planeten, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum das Rennen Mondrennen heißt."

„Naja, die Rennflieger müssen 9 Runden im Stadium fliegen. Am Ende der letzten Runde gewinnt der Teilnehmer das Rennen, der den Mond (mit 2 1/2 Zentimeter Durchmesser) fängt. Das ist so einfach."

„Aha", nickte er ein bisschen verwirrt.

„Wusstest du", setzte sie fort, da sie erfreut war, eine Möglichkeit zu haben, ihr Wissen zu zeigen, „dass die Todesrate beim Mondrennen um 80 Prozent höher ist als während den Quidditch Weltmeisterschaften, und um etwa 20 Prozent höher als in den Trimagischen Turnieren der alten Zeit? Das Miniatur-Sonnensystem rotiert mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 1 Meter pro Sekunde, die Planeten bewegen sich mit etwa 2 Metern pro Sekunde und der Mond – der die Erde umkreist – mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 10 Metern pro Sekunde. Während dem letzten Mondrennen – das vor genau 232 Jahren stattfand – starben 5 Teilnehmer, 37 waren ernst und 21 leicht verletzt. Eines der Opfer ist mit Jupiter kollidiert, ein anderer wurde zwischen Uranus und Neptun zerquetscht. Es gab auch einen Kerl, der zufälligerweise im dichtesten Teil des Asteroidengürtels flog und die Asteroiden ruinierten seinen Besen, sodass er runter fiel. Eine Hexe, die Halley Bopp hieß, wurde von einem Kometen verbrannt und jemand anderes erstickte wegen dem Sternenstaub."

Ron rümpfte seine Nase. „Du hast dich ja wirklich vorbereitet."

„Natürlich habe ich das", antwortete sie mit ihrem unausstehlichsten Besserwisser-Gesicht.

„Könntest du mir dann erklären, wie wir die Teilnehmer sehen sollen? Es ist nämlich dunkel, weißt du?"

„Ah, das ist ziemlich einfach", antwortete sie. „Es werden ein paar Erleuchtungs-Zauber auf sie alle gelegt werden, sodass sie selbst leuchten."

„Verstehe." Ron nickte. „Oh, schau mal! Sie fangen an!"

Es war bereits zehn Uhr, der Himmel war rabenschwarz, doch die Sterne waren nicht sichtbar wegen den Lichtern der magischen Leuchten und Projektoren.

Plötzlich gingen alle Lichter aus und eine – bis jetzt – unsichtbare Rennbahn erschien vor den Augen der Zuseher: Planeten und Meteoriten, die von den Strahlen der künstlichen Sonne reflektiert wurden, schimmernde Kometen, die durch die Bahnen der Planeten zogen, und ein kleiner, flinker Mond, der die Erde in dem Miniatur-Sonnensystem umkreiste.

„Wundervoll!", schrie Hermine begeistert.

„Wie ist das möglich, dass die Sonne zwar scheint, uns aber nicht blendet?", fragte Ron.

„Das ist einfache Magie", antwortete sie.

„Einfach?" Er sah erstaunt aus. „Das ist die fortgeschrittenste Magie, die ich je gesehen habe!"

„Schhhh!" Sie bat ihn, still zu sein, als der Kommentator mit einer vom _Sonorus-_Zauberverstärkten Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Ladys und Gentle-Zauberer! Es ist mir eine große Freude, das 20. Mondrennen eröffnen zu können, ein Rennen, das seit mehr als 230 Jahren nicht mehr abgehalten wurde. Es ist mir eine noch größere Ehre zu sehen, dass Indien auserwählt wurde, um das Rennen zu veranstalten. Unser Land hatte noch nie eine solche Chance gehabt, ein Rennen von so großer Wichtigkeit zu arrangieren. Das letzte sportliche Großereignis, das hier abgehalten wurde, war die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft von 1555. Wie Sie alle wissen, ist der Grund, warum das Mondrennen für mehr als zwei Jahrhunderte nicht abgehalten wurde, dass der letzte mit 5 Todesfällen und 58 Verletzten von insgesamt 70 Teilnehmern geendet hatte. Ich kann Ihnen jetzt versichern, dass Indien alle Vorkehrungen getroffen hat, um tödliche Unfälle zu verhüten. Und nun, genug geplappert... Lernen wir die heutigen Teilnehmer kennen, die aus 67 Ländern kommen!"

Die Menge explodierte mit donnerndem Applaus.

„Zuerst der Teilnehmer für Argentinien: Juan Pablo Jose Armando Fernando Altamirano del Castillo! Gefolgt von dem Brasilianer Gumercindo Heriberto!" Als die Rennflieger in das Stadion sausten, jubelten die Zuschauer und wedelten mit Flaggen.

„...Der Deutsche Udo Schnellchen, Laszlo Szelltolo aus Ungarn direkt hinter ihm..." Der Sprecher zählte die Namen auf, „...gefolgt vom indischen Champion, Lightning, danach kommt Maledetto Borgia aus Italien..."

Als der indische Teilnehmer auf die Rennbahn flog, ließ Ron fast sein Omniglas fallen.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben!", schrie er.

„Was?" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm.

„Schau in dein Omniglas!", rief der Junge.

Hermine hob das kleine Ding an ihre Augen und betrachtete den jamaikanischen Rennflieger. „Und was jetzt?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Ron packte sie im Nacken und drehte sie in Richtung des indischen Champions.

„SCHAU – DIR – LIGHTNING – AN!", brüllte er in ihr linkes Ohr.

Hermine gehorchte und hatte im Grunde keine Ahnung, was an dem indischen Ersatzrennflieger so interessant sein sollte. Als sie ‚Lightning' sah, wurde sie stocksteif, als ob sie mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt worden wäre. „Unmöglich...", murmelte sie. „Absolut unmöglich!"

„Aber das... das ist doch _Harry, _oder?" Ron wartete auf ihre Bestätigung.

„Entweder er oder sein verschollener Zwilling", antwortete sie mit zitternder Stimme. Aber natürlich wusste sie, dass Harry keinen Bruder haben könnte. Er war es.

Schließlich nickte sie. „Das ist Harry."

Ron wurde plötzlich rot vor Zorn und hörte nicht, wie der Stadionsprecher Ulu Bulu aus Uganda und Zazu Zulu aus Zimbabwe ankündigte. „Was zur Hölle tut er hier?"

„Rennen fliegen..." Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„RENNEN FLIEGEN?", rief der Junge. „Während meine Schwester allein zuhause sein Baby stillt? Er war hier und ist aus Spaß auf seinem _Rocket 3000 _herumgeflogen, während Ginny fast gestorben ist, weil sie sein Kind zur Welt gebracht hat? Und ich habe diesen Bastard einmal meinen besten Freund genannt! Um Voldemorts Willen, ich hätte ihn schon letzten November mit dem Stabbus-Fluch umbringen sollen!"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Ron, du hast SEINEN NAMEN gesagt!"

Der Junge zwinkerte. „Hab ich das? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen... Egal. Ich werde ihn umbringen, sobald das Rennen vorbei ist... Oder wir hoffen einfach, dass er von Saturn flachgerollt wird!"

„Aber Ron!", mahnte ihn das Mädchen, „wir wissen doch gar nicht, was mit ihm passiert ist... Er könnte vielleicht einen guten Grund haben, warum er geflohen und hierher gekommen ist."

„Guten Grund, hm?" Er rauchte vor Wut.

„Hör mal, Ron, wenn er das Rennen überlebt, werden wir mit ihm sprechen und ihm eine Chance geben, alles zu erklären", schlug Hermine vor.

„Immer die Vernünftige", grummelte Ron und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Rennbahn zu, wo inzwischen alle Teilnehmer bereit vor der Startlinie schwebten und auf das Startsignal warteten.

Hermine zitterte vor Aufregung, hob ihr Omniglas an die Augen und wandte ihren Blick nicht von dem indischen Rennflieger ab. Ihr Herz klopfte laut, aber sie konnte Ron trotzdem noch murmeln hören:

„Fall hin... Brich dir den Hals...!"

Der Sprecher machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und brachte das Publikum zur Ruhe.

Alle 300.000 Zuschauer wurden still, nur das Quaken einer Kröte war noch zu hören.

Alle warteten auf das Signal und hielten ihren Atem an. Der Kommentator sah in die Runde und lächelte verstohlen – sein Gesicht war in der Dunkelheit magisch erleuchtet.

Die Menge wartete immer noch, wurde immer aufgeregter – und immer ungeduldiger.

„Er macht das mit Absicht, oder?" Ron zeigte auf den Kommentator.

„Schhhh!", antwortete sie und beobachtete weiterhin ‚Lightning'.

Der Sprecher schien die Nervosität der Zuschauer zu genießen. Als er sah, dass alle zappelten wie auf Angelhaken, wedelte er plötzlich mit der Hand und sandte grüne Funken aus.

Die Rennflieger hoben von der Startlinie ab, die Menge fing zu schreien an, einige sprangen sogar von ihren Plätzen hoch.

Der Rennflieger aus Kambodscha war der erste, der aus- und von seinem Besen fiel, nachdem er mit dem Mars kollidiert war (der in dieser Nacht ganz und gar nicht hell war).

„Und die Flieger erreichen den Uranus, der französische Champion an der Spitze...", konnte man die Stimme des Sprechers hören. „Gute Taktik, Monsieur Souffle... aber halt... Der Schwede Nils Holgersson arbeitet sich nach vorne – oh Gott, dieser Junge kann sowohl Gänseriche als auch Besen fliegen! Der Grieche Apollo Aphroditus schließt zu ihnen auf, zu der großen Freude der hier anwesenden Damen...", bemerkte er mit einem Winken. „Autsch! Der arme Peng Ching Chun! Das muss weh getan haben! Die Medizauberer versorgen ihn bereits. Gut, gut, Pluto ist zwar klein, aber er hat die Kraft eines Klatschers!"

Hermine hörte dem Kommentator nicht zu – der einzige Rennflieger, für den sie sich interessierte, war der ‚indische'.

Ron hatte schließlich aufgehört, ‚Lightning' Pech zu wünschen – oder zumindest tat er es nicht mehr laut.

Plötzlich gab es ein abruptes Aufflackern – Hale Bopp traf den mongolischen Rennflieger.

„Die erste Runde ist komplett, nur noch acht weitere liegen vor ihnen...", sprach der Stadionsprecher weiter. „Souffle, Aphroditus und Holgersson führen, aber Szelltolo ist nur knapp hinter ihnen... Nun, diese Ungarn müssen das schnelle Fliegen lernen, wenn sie ihren Hornschwanzdrachen entkommen wollen! SCHAUEN SIE! Der neue Champion aus Indien überholt den Kanadier Jack Ottawa und den Briten Donald McFlurry! Wow, dieser Junge fliegt wie der Blitz! Kein Wunder, dass die Trainer die letzten zwei Monate seine Fähigkeiten geheim gehalten haben... Oh mein... Die Slowakin Zelma Wzdensky und die Japanerin Yin Tien duellieren sich im Asteroidengürtel zwischen Mars und Jupiter! FEHLER! Während dem Rennen dürfen keine Zauberstäbe benützt werden! ... Und der Schiedsrichter bläst bereits in sein Pfeife und instruiert die beiden Damen, die Rennbahn zu verlassen..."

Die enttäuschte Ms. Wzdensky und die zischende Yin Tien verließen das Feld, letztere sandte einen Furunkel-Fluch auf die erstere, kurz nachdem sie von ihren Besen geklettert waren. Ms. Tien wurde dafür mit einem Wabbelbein-Fluch belegt.

„Hans Jürgen Schönnkugelaugenaus der Schweiz überholt den Türken Jusuf Erdem und den Spanier Jose Carlos Santiago. Aber nein... Schönnkugelaugens Besen hat einen Defekt... Er wird langsamer... Die Schweiz hat keine Chance mehr, das Rennen noch zu gewinnen! Na gut, Luz Maria, die Rennfliegerin aus Peru – die bezauberndste Hexe auf dem Feld, meiner Meinung nach – beschleunigt, fliegt zwischen Winnetou Wigwam aus den U.S.A. und Geyser Freeze aus Island nach vorne. Oh nein! Der Champion aus Tansania ist soeben mit den Teilnehmern aus Dänemark und Portugal zusammengestoßen! Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Ladys und Gentlemen, die Medizauberer sind bereits auf dem Weg und bis jetzt ist noch niemand gestorben!", machte der Kommentator weiter.

„Und die Spieler erreichen das Ende der zweiten Runde, es sind noch 58 Champions im Rennen! Ein aufregendes Rennen haben wir da, sehr geehrte Zuschauer!"

Weder der Kommentator noch sonst irgendjemand im Stadium wusste, wer wegen dem Ausgang des Rennens am aufgeregtesten war: Hermine. Sie wandte ihre Augen immer noch nicht von ‚Lightning' ab, ihr Herz schlug laut. „Ron, Ron, kannst du Harrys Gesicht sehen?"

Ron wandte sich ihr zu und runzelte die Stirn. „Sein Gesicht interessiert mich doch nicht."

„Aber das sollte es! Schau! Was kannst du sehen, wenn der Wind ihm die Haare aus der Stirn weht?"

Ron hob unwillig sein Omniglas an seine Augen. „Was...", begann er, dann holte er überrascht Luft. „Die Narbe ist weg!", flüsterte er.

Hermine nickte. „Ich hab schon befürchtet, dass ich schlecht sehe... aber wenn du sie auch nicht sehen kannst..."

„Wie ist das möglich, Herm?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dunkle Magie, was sonst?"

„Glaubst du... dass Harry ein böser Warlock geworden ist?"

„Nee", antwortete sie. „Na ja, ich hoffe nicht."

Inzwischen hatten die Rennflieger ihre dritte Runde beendet, vier weitere Champions sind ausgefallen: Die Rennflieger aus Uruguay, Kuwait, den Philippinen und Trinidad und Tobago.

Die Asteroiden benahmen sich weiterhin wie der schlimmste aller Klatscher und schlugen die Teilnehmer aus Irland, Sierra Leone, Neuseeland und Kroatien von ihren Besen.

Der äthiopische Rennflieger wurde vom Halleyschen Kometen angesengt, der Besen des Algeriers drehte durch und kollidierte am Ende der fünften Runde mit dem Neptun.

„Der Mexikaner Speedy Gonsales holt den koreanischen Rennflieger ein... Er hat nun Apollo Aphroditus und Lumiere Souffle erreicht, versucht, sie zu überholen... und er schafft es! Ladys und Gentle-Zauberer, was für ein Rennflieger! Was für ein Rennen! ... Jetzt führen Gonsales, Lightning und Schnellchen, die ständig um die Führung kämpfen... Aber der ungarische Champion ist auch nicht ohne – er überholt Souffle, erreicht Schnellchen... Jetzt fliegen sie direkt nebeneinander... FEHLER! Schnellchen hat versucht, Gonsales von seinem Besen zu werfen! Er fliegt raus – na ja, er verdient es ja auch!"

Die deutschen Anhänger begannen zu fluchen und mit den Fäusten in Richtung der mexikanischen Fans und des Schiedsrichters zu wedeln. Einige der Fans begannen, sich gegenseitig mit Flüchen zu belegen, und einer der deutschen Zauberer sandte einen Schleuder-Fluch auf Speedy Gonsales, der daraufhin die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verlor und schließlich mit dem Merkur kollidierte.

Der Schiedsrichter blies in die Pfeife.

„Hört mal, alle deutschen und mexikanischen Fans! Entweder ihr bleibt hier und benehmt euch oder ihr verlasst die Tribünen sofort! Lasst es doch nicht zu, dass euch die Polizei-Zauberer-Durchsetzung rauswirft!"

Die deutschen und mexikanischen Unterstützer grummelten und zischten weiterhin, aber steckten ihre Zauberstäbe wieder zurück in ihre Roben.

„Die benehmen sich wie kleine Kinder!", bemerkte Hermine missbilligend. „Wie tausend Malfoys!"

Ron nickte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Ereignissen auf der Rennbahn zu. Die siebte Runde war bereits vollendet, elf weitere Teilnehmer waren ausgefallen.

Die französischen und griechischen Teilnehmer flogen an der Spitze, die Rennflieger von Burundi und Thailand bildeten das Schlusslicht.

„Souffle legt einen unglaublichen Sprint hin, dicht gefolgt von Aphroditus, Szelltoto und Lightning! Nur noch zwei weitere Runden, sehr geehrte Zuschauer... Was für eine Aufregung! Aphroditus legt noch einmal an Geschwindigkeit zu, Souffle versucht zu überholen, aber es scheint, dass der Vorsprung des griechischen Rennfliegers nicht allzu groß ist... Der Teilnehmer aus Ungarn überholt Souffle... Pass auf diesen... Mond auf! Oh Gott, oh Gott, der Mond hat Szelltolo mitten in die Brust getroffen und ihm die Atemluft genommen... Armer Kerl, er hätte noch bis nächste Runde auf den Mond warten sollen! Szelltolo ausgeschieden, Lightning holt auf die zwei Führenden auf..."

„Los, Harry, los!", schrie Hermine und sprang von ihrem Platz auf.

Ron zog sie zurück. „Herm, wir sollten doch McFlurry anfeuern! Harry spielt doch für Indien!"

„Wen kümmert's?", gab sie zurück. „Komm schon, Harry, zeig's ihnen! Du bist der Beste!"

Ron rollte mit den Augen und war sich sicher, dass Harry nichts aus dem Gebrüll der Menge hören könnte.

„Nur noch eine Runde!", rief der Kommentator mit seiner magisch verstärkten Stimme. „Es sind noch 27 Champions im Rennen, und jetzt kommt der spannendste Teil des Rennens: Der Flieger, der die Erde in der neunten Runde erreicht, darf sich den Mond schnappen und somit das Rennen gewinnen! Die wahrscheinlichsten Gewinner sind Souffle, Lightning und Aphroditus... Schauen Sie! Der Mond ist wieder in Sicht gekommen, alle Flieger legen einen Endspurt zu, Souffle überholt Aphroditus, Aphroditus überholt Souffle, Lightning lässt sie beide zurück..."

„Du schaffst es, Harry!", schrie Hermine vor Freude.

Sogar Ron verkreuzte seine Finger, bewegte seinen Mund in stillen Worten – diesmal waren es keine bösen Wünsche.

In genau diesem Moment begann sich der Mund des griechischen Teilnehmers ebenfalls zu bewegen – er murmelte mysteriöse Worte – seine Hand streckte er aus in Lightnings Richtung.

Harrys _Rocket 3000 _schoss plötzlich nach oben, als ob er direkt auf den echten Mond zufliegen würde, und er verschwand im dunklen Himmel.

„Dieser Bastard!", schrie Ron mit geballten Fäusten. „Er hat Harry verhext!"

„Ich hab's gesehen!", antwortete Hermine mit vor Wut rotem Gesicht.

Der Schiedsrichter blies mit einer kleinen Verspätung in seine Pfeife und verhinderte, dass Aphroditus den Mond fing.

„FEHLER! Mr. Aphroditus, verlassen Sie bitte sofort die Rennbahn!"

Das Gesicht des schönen Griechen verzog sich in die Grimasse eines Mannes, der sich gerade in einen Werwolf verwandelte.

„Souffle direkt vor dem Mond... sechs Meter... fünf... vier... Woa!"

Der _Rocket 3000 _des indischen Champions kam wieder in Sichtweite, zischte durch den Zwischenraum zwischen Venus und der Erde und schnitt die Flugrichtung von Souffles Besen in einem atemraubenden Tauchgang.

Als er sich aus dem Tauchgang mit einer plötzlichen vertikalen 180-Grad-Kurve nach oben zog – er hatte nur um einen halben Meter den Boden verpasst – hielt er bereits den kleinen, grauen Mond in seiner Hand.

„ER HAT'S GESCHAFFT!" Hermine warf sich um Rons Hals, Tränen der Freude und der Erleichterung liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

„Ja, er hat's geschafft." Ron lächelte, spähte über ihre Schulter und folgte Harry mit den Augen. „Er hat's geschafft."

Als Harry von seinem Besen kletterte, wurde er sofort von den lokalen Fans umzingelt. Sie hoben ihn auf ihre Schultern und trugen ihn zu einem Podest, wo der Zaubereiminister von Indien ihm (mit tränennassem Gesicht) die Hand schüttelte und ihm eine Medaille um den Hals legte.

Die Menge brach in Applaus aus – Rons und Hermines Hände wurden ebenfalls taub von dem vielen Klatschen.

„Komm, wir müssen mit ihm reden!" Ron sprang auf.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Sein Zelt, oder wo auch immer er wohnt, wird für die nächsten paar Stunden von Menschen umzingelt sein. Du weißt schon – die Leute fragen nach Autogrammen, bringen Blumen und Bomben..."

„Bomben?" Ron holte Luft.

„Naja, fast... Das sind Flüche in Kuverts, die wie Muggelbomben funktionieren", sagte sie faktenbezogen. „Ich nehme an, dass zumindest die griechischen und die französischen Fans versuchen werden, einige ‚Bomben' in sein Zelt zu schmuggeln – und zwar versteckt in Glückwunschkarten oder in der Art." Sie sah Rons verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck. „Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen... Er war schon immer eine Tradition, beim Mondrennen Flüche und Wein- oder Champagnerflaschen mit Gift darin zu verschenken. Harry wird von denen gut geschützt sein – und hat sicher genug Hausverstand, diese Briefe nicht zu öffnen oder diese Gebräue nicht zu trinken."

Obwohl er immer noch unsicher war, nickte Ron.

Es war bereits nach neun Uhr morgens, als die enthusiastischen Schwärmer verschwanden und Harry allein in seinem Zelt war. Er wollte sich etwas hinlegen, da er seit über 24 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen hatte.

Das Camp war immer noch still, alle sind in ihre Zelte zurückgekehrt, um nach den Aufregungen der vorigen Nacht etwas auszuruhen.

„Wie werden wir zu ihm kommen?", sorgte sich Hermine. „Er hat zwei Wächter."

Ihr Freund grinste und zog etwas Silbriges aus seinem Rucksack.

„Du hast den Tarnumhang mit!", jubelte sie.

„Ich dachte, der könnte noch nützlich sein", antwortete er. „Und natürlich wollte ich für Harry auf ihn aufpassen."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das zeigte, wie sehr sie sein Mitdenken schätzte.

Sie schlüpften unter den Mantel und näherten sich den beiden Wächtern. Als sie nur noch ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt waren, hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe und flüsterten _Stupefy!_

Die Bodyguards fielen zu Boden.

Ron betrat das Zelt, dicht gefolgt von Hermine.

Im Zelt waren immer noch einige Kerzen erleuchtet, der neue Champion des Mondrennens saß auf einem Feldbett und starrte auf die goldene Medaille in seinen Händen. Sie glitzerte und reflektierte das Kerzenlicht. Ihre glatte Oberfläche wiederspiegelte das Gesicht des Jungen.

Er gab ein Seufzen von sich.

Er hatte gerade mindestens 900 Leuten ein Autogramm gegeben, hatte unzählige exotische Blumensträuße bekommen und sogar unanständige Anträge von einem Dutzend Hexen... Er WAR der Champion – der beste Besenflieger der Welt... Wie auch immer, er fühlte sich nicht glücklich – obwohl Ravin ihm vor dem Rennen gesagt hatte, dass er der uneheliche Sohn eines Maharadscha war, der von seiner Frau, der Maharani, nur Töchter hatte. Laut Ravin (der ihn auf den ersten Blick damals in Ägypten ‚wiedererkannte'), wurde Harry verflucht und von der Maharani von Indien weggeschickt, die nicht wollte, dass er ihr den Thron wegnahm. Da Harry rabenschwarze Haare hatte, hätte er wirklich ein Halb-Inder sein können.

Die ‚Wahrheit' zu wissen, machte Harry nicht glücklicher. Nicht im Geringsten.

Er vermisste einen großen Teil seines Lebens – er brauchte keine Verehrerinnen, sondern wahre Freunde – er wollte keine Anträge, sondern die Liebe einer einzigen Person, an die er sich zwar nicht erinnern konnte, von der er aber wusste, dass es sie gibt.

Die goldene Medaille in seiner Hand schimmerte und spiegelte seine müde dreinblickenden, grünen Augen... und zwei Gestalten hinter seinem Rücken.

Er sprang auf, schnappte seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich um.

„Halt!", schrie er.

Die zwei Gestalten – ein Junge und ein Mädchen in seinem Alter – hielten ihre Hände hoch.

„Ist schon gut... Wir sind nicht gekommen, um dir weh zu tun, Harry!", sagte das Mädchen.

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hab beschlossen, dich nicht zu erwürgen – noch nicht", fügte der Junge hinzu. „Nicht, dass du es nicht verdient hättest..."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Ravin hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Gewinner des Mondrennens hin und wieder gekidnappt wurden. Harry nahm an, dass der Junge und das Mädchen hier waren, um ihn zu lähmen und zu kidnappen. „Wer seid ihr?", fragte er und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Besucher.

Ron grinste. „Sehr lustig, Freundchen. Komm schon, genug gespielt, gehen wir nachhause. Ginny wartet auf dich."

„Wer?" Harry zwinkerte. „Ich kenne dich nicht. Lass mich allein!"

„Harry... Wir wissen, wie berühmt du als ‚Lightning' geworden bist, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung, die Menschen, die dich lieben, zu verlassen, oder vor deiner Verantwortung zu fliehen!", erklärte das Mädchen mit einem sehr ernsten Gesicht.

„Was – zur – Hölle – redet – ihr – da?", platzte der neue Champion heraus. „Verschwindet aus meinem Zelt!"

„Nicht, bevor du mir erklärt hast, warum du meine Schwester verlassen hast!" Der rothaarige Junge verschränkte seine Arme.

„Ich kenne deine Schwester nicht einmal!"

„Nein? Wer zur Hölle hat sie dann geschwängert, hä?"

„Weiß ich nicht, ich kann es nicht gewesen sein... Ich bin ja nicht einmal Brite!", gab Harry zurück.

„Kein Brite?" Die Augen des anderen Jungen glitzerten vor Zorn. „Was bist du dann? Japaner?" Er trat näher und riskierte, dass Harry ihn verfluchen könnte. „Ich dachte, du wärst mein allerbester Freund – einer der wenigen Menschen, denen ich mein Leben anvertrauen könnte, aber du, du hast es versaut! Nachdem du meine Schwester geschwängert hast, hast du geschworen, sie zu heiraten, aber stattdessen bist du gegangen, um noch berühmter zu werden! Der Ruhm und die Ehre, die du vorher schon hattest, waren nicht genug, oder? Du wolltest mehr – wolltest vor riesigen, jubelnden Mengen auftreten! Du hast Ginnys Liebe aufgegeben, für das... diese ganze... Scheiße!" Er tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Harrys Brust. „Alle dachten, dass du tot wärst, oder verhext, weil die Eulen dich nicht finden konnten! Wir haben sogar befürchtet, dass du von du-weißt-schon-wem gefangen genommen sein könntest und du hast dir nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, uns ein Lebenszeichen zu geben, damit wir sicher sein könnten, dass du dir mittlerweile nicht schon die Radieschen von unten ansiehst! Du hast dir nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, eine verdammte Eule zu schicken und zu fragen, wie es Ginny geht! Es wäre in Ordnung gewesen, wenn Hermine und ich, deine besten Freunde, dir egal gewesen wären, aber dass du an Ginny und deinem Kind kein Interesse hattest, ist einfach inakzeptabel und verabscheuungswürdig!"

„Ron...", mischte sich das Mädchen ein.

„Tut mir Leid, aber...", begann Harry, aber der andere Junge ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

„TUT DIR LEID?" Er gab ein hysterisches Lachen von sich. „Es tut dir _Leid? _Um du-weißt-schon-wessen Willen noch mal, Harry, ist das alles, was du sagen kannst? Dass es dir _Leid tut?" _Er nahm einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts, sodass seine Nase fast schon die von Harry berührte. „Nun, es _sollte _dir auch Leid tun! Während du hier warst und dir die Zeit damit vertrieben hast, eine Karriere aufzubauen, ist meine Schwester fast gestorben, weil sie deine Tochter geboren hat! Und du wagst es zu sagen, dass du _sie nicht kennst?"_

„JA!", schrie Harry – nur um daraufhin von dem rothaarigen Junge ins Gesicht gespuckt zu werden.

Er schob seinen Angreifer weg, wischte sich übers Gesicht und hob seinen Zauberstab, um ihn zu lähmen, aber der andere Junge war schneller und belegte ihn mit dem _Impedimenta-_Fluch.

Harry fiel zu Boden. _„Expelliarmus!", _rief er von unten, aber der Angreifer sprang zur Seite und rief ohne nachzudenken: _„Crucio!"_

Harry wurde von den schrecklichsten Krämpfen befallen und er fühlte, wie sein gesamter Körper in Stücke gerissen wurde, als ob mit Tausenden von Speeren in ihn gestochen würde, neben einem Dutzend Peitschen, die auf seinen schutzlosen Körper einschlugen.

„NEEEEEEIN!", kreischte die Stimme des Mädchens.

Harry war zu sehr in seinem Schmerz versunken, um noch zu sehen, wie sie die zauberstabhaltende Hand ihres Freundes schnappte und ihn damit zwang, die Verbindung zwischen dem Zauberstab und Harrys sich krümmenden Körper zu brechen.

„Bist du verrückt geworden, Ron?", schrie sie mit einem fuchsteufelswildem Gesicht. „Dafür wird man dich nach Askaban schicken!"

Der rothaarige Junge ließ keuchend seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Egal... er hat's verdient."

Harry, der auf dem Boden lag, öffnete langsam seine Augen. Der Schmerz war weg – genauso wie der Nebel, der sein Gehirn die letzten acht Monate eingenommen hatte. Als ob der Nebel von einer plötzlichen Windböe weggeblasen worden wäre – oder als ob ein Schleier von seinen Erinnerungen genommen worden wäre... unerwarteterweise konnte er sich ERINNERN.

Er setzte sich auf und blickte seinen Freunden in die Augen.

„Ron... Hermine..." Er war den Tränen nahe.

Hermine sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck, der sich verändert hatte.

Ron schnappte immer noch nach Luft, aber er bemerkte trotzdem, dass sich etwas verändert hatte – zu allererst wurde Harrys Narbe wieder sichtbar. Aber da war noch etwas anderes.

„Harry..." Das Mädchen kniete sich neben ihn. „Geht's dir gut?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern."

„Du... kannst was?" Ron fiel auf die Knie.

„Ich hatte Amnesie... Konnte mich an nichts aus meiner Vergangenheit erinnern."

„Wann... wann hast du dein Gedächtnis verloren?", fragte das Mädchen mit zitternder Stimme.

„Gleich nachdem ich den Brief von Dumbledore erhalten hatte, dass ich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte, weil die Journalisten weg waren", antwortete Harry.

„Also das war in Malfoys Gebräu: Vergessenstrank." Hermine spitzte ihre Lippen. „Warum... warum hat uns keiner der Lehrer gesagt, dass Harry sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte?"

„Vielleicht haben sie es nicht gewusst." Ron zuckte die Achseln. „Jesus, Harry... ich dachte..." Seine Stimme flatterte und plötzlich zog er seinen Freund in eine enge Umarmung. „Kannst du mir verzeihen? Kannst du mir _jemals _verzeihen?"

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln – und er wusste, dass dies das erste, ehrlich gemeinte Lächeln war, das er seit November jemandem gegeben hatte.

„Oh, Harry!" Hermine schlang ebenfalls ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Die drei Freunde umarmten sich, Hermine schluchzte, die Jungen wischten sich unbeholfen, aber grinsend ihre Tränen weg.

„Danke, Ron", sagte Harry.

„Danke? Wofür?"

„Dass du meinen Fluch gebrochen hast."

„Huch?" Ron machte ein extrem dummes Gesicht.

„Na ja, ich stand unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubertrankes, der mit einem Fluch kombiniert war...", antwortete Harry. „Sein Effekt konnte nur durch meinen besten Freund aufgehoben werden, der den _Cruciatus-_Fluch über mir ausspricht... Du hast keine Ahnung, wie verzweifelt ich war... Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben... Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich meinen besten Freund wiedertreffen würde, und schon gar nicht, dass er mich verfluchen würde. Danke, mein Freund."

„Gern geschehen." Ron grinste.

Schließlich standen sie auf, ihr breites Lächeln stand in krassem Kontrast zu den Tränen, die in ihren Augen standen.

Harry war der Erste, der wieder sprach. „Also... ich... habe eine Tochter?"

„Jepp." Ron nickte. „Eine wunderschöne, kleine Hexe namens Lily."

„Lily?" Harry war tief gerührt. „Oh Gott, ich möchte sie und Ginny sofort sehen!"

„Dann pack deine Sachen und warte auf uns, bis wir mit unseren zurückkommen", sagte Hermine. „Wird nicht länger als fünf Minuten dauern."

„Ihr werdet apparieren?", fragte Harry. „Ich hab das auch gelernt."

„Ja? Wie? Wo? Du hast doch in der Schule gefehlt!" Hermine sah verwirrt aus.

„Na ja... Ich hab es von so einem ägyptischen Kerl gelernt, als ich mit Gilderoy in Kairo war." Harry schlug sich auf die Stirn und begann zu lachen. „Gilderoy... ich _erinnere _mich an ihn!"

Ron und Hermine verstanden nicht, was wegen Lockhart so lustig sein könnte.

„Übrigens", unterbrach Hermine, „warum hättest du gedacht, du wärst kein Brite?"

„Oh, das..." Harry grinste. „Ravin hat sich die Geschichte ausgedacht, dass ich der Sohn eines Maharadschas wäre... Total verrückt, dieser Kerl. Für Geld würde er alles tun, zum Beispiel mich hier zu behalten, damit ich für Indien Rennen fliege."

Plötzlich flog eine Eule ins Zelt, die eine Nachricht von der Weasley-Familie brachte.

„Eine Express-Eule!", bemerkte Hermine. „Die muss ja so viel gekostet haben wie..."

„Das halbe Tadsch Mahal." Harry erinnerte sich an Ravins Worte. „Warum haben deine Eltern dir so eine teure Eule geschickt?"

„Muss eine extrem wichtige Nachricht sein", rätselte das Mädchen.

Ron faltete das Telegramm auseinander und ließ seine Freunde mitlesen.

Ron komm heim Stop Ginny und Lily gekiddnappt Stop Vermutlich von DWSW Stop Dad Stop

„Gekidnappt?" Harry erbleichte.

„DWSW?" Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer", flüsterte Hermine.

_„Hüte dich vor dem Sonnenaufgang in Stonehenge", _wisperte Harry. Seine Stimme klang abwesend, sein Blick war starr.

„Was?"

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Harry hastig.

„Äh, zehn Uhr." Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr, da sie sie auf die indische Zeitzone umgestellt hatte.

„Sonnenaufgang... Die Sonne wird in Großbritannien in ein paar Minuten aufgehen!", murmelte Harry mit einem Gesicht, das so weiß war wie ein Blatt Papier.

„Und?" Ron zuckte die Schultern, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was Harry in so eine Heidenangst versetzte.

„Etwas Schreckliches wird bei Sonnenaufgang passieren... Ginny und Lily gekidnappt... Der Schlangenbeschwörer... Er sprach davon..."

„Hä?"

„Wir müssen nach Stonehenge. Sofort", erklärte Harry. Er wusste nicht, wie er die Vorhersage des alten Zauberers mit dem Kidnapping seiner Geliebten und seines Kindes und dem Dunklen Lord assoziieren sollte, aber er _wusste _einfach, dass es eine Verbindung _gab._

Seine Freunde widersetzten sich seinem Wunsch nicht. Ihre Habseligkeiten waren total vergessen.

„Apparieren wir bei drei nach Stonehenge", wies Harry sie an. „Eins... zwei... drei..."

A/N: Also dieses Rennen kam in meinem Traum vor (in dem meine Begeisterung für Astronomie wiederspiegelt wird) – aber ihr werdet nicht glauben, was mein letzter Traum war! Ich haben von Voldemort geträumt, der eine Badekappe trug. Also, da war er, trug diese Kappe und duschte sich in meiner Toilette! Nicht im Badezimmer, sondern im Klo! Voldemort! (Keine Sorge, ich werde keine Fanfiction über diesen Traum schreiben... Lol.)


	30. Das Opfer

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Hallo ihr Lieben!

Zuerst mal eine wichtige Mitteilung an alle, die mir immer wieder sagen, ich solle ganz schnell updaten: So schnell es geht kann ich doch nicht weitermachen, weil Nummer 1 hab ich jetzt zwar Sommerferien und könnte somit fast wöchentlich ein neues Kapitel hochstellen, aber ich würde euch dann Nummer 2 wenn wieder Schule ist total enttäuschen, weil ich mit meinen Updates so lange brauche, eben weil das kommende Schuljahr mein letztes ist und ich meinen Abschluss machen werde. Da muss ich die Story einfach etwas zurücksetzen. Aber keine Sorge, ich arbeite in den Ferien auf Vorrat hin und kann dann das ganze Schuljahr durch hoffentlich halbwegs regelmäßig updaten.

Wie es aussieht, feiern wir heute gleich drei Jubiläen! Dieses hier ist das 30. Kapitel! 30 ist eine Wahnsinns-Zahl. Drei mal zehn... Einfach wow. Außerdem überschreite ich mit diesem Kapitel 30 die 100.000-Wörter-Grenze. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es je schaffen würde, so eine riesige Geschichte hochzuladen, wenn's ja auch nur eine Übersetzung ist. Und als krönenden Abschluss freue ich mich, dass die 200-Review-Grenze seit dem letzten Update überschritten ist!

Riesiges **Danke** an all meine Reviewer:

**Zerengeb:** Du fandest den vorigen Cliffie schon schlimm? Dann les lieber gar nicht erst weiter, weil nach diesem Kapitel wirst du höchstwahrscheinlich heulen müssen...

**GefallenerEngel:** Du darfst noch hoffen, wie gesagt, es gibt ein Happy End. Und darf ich dir was anvertrauen, so ganz im Geheimen? Du warst meine Nummer 200! _freu_

**Isato:** Oh, damit hast du völlig Recht, ich trau mich zu sagen, dass 75 Prozent der Leserschaft die Pyramide vergessen hat ;-) Danke für dein Review, hat mich sehr gefreut!

**Andrea1984:** Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin ein mieser Mensch, da versprech ich dir, deine Geschichten zu lesen, und was tu ich? Keine Sorge, ich fühl mich sehr schlecht deswegen...

**Dax:** Hey du, hier und jetzt geht's weiter! Auf Kapitel 31 musst du aber noch etwas warten. Ich hab's zwar schon seit längerer Zeit fertig, aber wo kommen wir denn da hin, wenn ich mein ganzes Pulver auf einmal verschieße, hm? Danke fürs Reviewn!

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler:** Danke! Aber überhäuf dich nicht mit deinem Lob für meinen Schreibstil, ich übernehm eine Menge davon von AgiVega. Remember: das hier ist „nur" eine Übersetzung...

**NMr. Unknown:** Keine Bange, ich werd nicht einfach so aufgeben und die Story sausen lassen. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**Joanna:** Ach, magst du Voldemort leicht nicht? ;-) Ich hab ihn früher auch nicht ausstehen können, aber Agis Interpretation von diesem (etwas angeknacksten) Voldemort gefällt mir hervorragend. Jedenfalls danke für dein Review!

**Parryhotter:** Neja, ganz so schnell geht's mit den Updates wohl doch nicht, wie du es gern hättest. Aber ich geb mein Bestes, ja?

Vielen Dank natürlich meiner Betaleserin **Julsies!**

Ich freue mich, dieses besondere Kapitel einem meiner treuesten Reviewer widmen zu dürfen, nämlich **GefallenerEngel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 30**

**Das Opfer**

* * *

Es war um halb vier am Morgen (28 Minuten vor Sonnenaufgang), als Harry, Ron und Hermine nach Stonehenge apparierten.

Sie wurden von einem unerwarteten Ablick begrüßt: etwa vierzig Todesser (inklusive derer, die zwei Jahre früher von Voldemort aus Askaban befreit wurden) standen in einem Kreis innerhalb dem Kreis aus riesigen Steinen, der von antiken Zauberern aufgestellt worden war. In der Mitte stand ein Kessel – derselbe, den der Dunkle Lord benützt hatte, um seinen Körper nach der dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers wiederzuerlangen. Darin befand sich eine transparente Flüssigkeit, die wie Wasser aussah.

Voldemort selbst stand neben dem Kessel, ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinem schlangenartigen Gesicht.

Im Hintergrund stand ein kleiner, dünner Todesser, der ein rothaariges Mädchen mit seinem Zauberstab unter Kontrolle hielt. Das Mädchen hielt ein seltsames Bündel.

Als die drei Jungendlichen erschienen, gab das rothaarige Mädchen einen Schrei von sich.

„POTTER!", schrie Voldemort, hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn dann plötzlich wieder sinken. Er hatte aus ihrer letzten Konfrontation gelernt und wollte nicht, dass wieder ein _Priori Incantatem _geschah.

Stattdessen deutete er seinen Todessern zu handeln.

Vierzig Zauberstäbe erhoben sich gegen drei – daraufhin folgte ein Austausch an Flüchen und die Neuankömmlinge fielen ins Gras: Ron und Hermine erlagen dem _Stupefy-_Fluch, Harry war von magisch heraufbeschworenen Seilen gefesselt.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, euch Einladungskarten geschickt zu haben, Kinder", gackerte der Dunkle Lord, woraufhin sein Gefolge ebenfalls in Gelächter ausbrach. „Aber wenn ihr schon mal da seid, dann seid doch meine Gäste zu meiner ‚Ich-werde-unsterblich-Party'. Ihr werdet dem Aufstieg einer neuen Welt beiwohnen – einer Welt, die von mir regiert wird, und dem Fall der Welt des Albus Dumbledore und seiner muggelliebenden Freunde." Er wandte sich an den kleinen Zauberer, der auf Ginny und das kleine Bündel – Lily – aufpasste. „Wurmschwanz, nimm ihnen die Zauberstäbe ab. Ich will nicht, dass sie auch nur die geringste Chance haben, den besten Moment meines Lebens zu ruinieren."

Wurmschwanz gehorchte und hielt nun seinen Zauberstab in der rechten, metallischen Hand – und drei andere in seiner linken.

„Gut. Sehr gut." Voldemort nickte. „Bevor du stirbst, wirst du sehen, wie ich unsterblich werde, Harry... Mit der Hilfe deiner süßen, kleinen Tochter... Schließlich und endlich mit _deiner_ Hilfe – hängt von deinem Gesichtspunkt ab. Du hast sie ja gezeugt..."

„Was willst du mit ihr tun?" Harry erstarrte und fühlte, wie sein Bauch sich verkrampfte.

„Was?" Der Mund des Dunklen Lords verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich nehme einfach ein paar Tröpfchen ihres Blutes."

„Wie du es bei mir gemacht hast?", fragte Harry.

„Nicht genau..." Voldemort schien die Verzweiflung des Jungen zu genießen.

„Was dann?"

„Was? Na ja... Ich werde ein paar Tropfen ihres Blutes in den Kessel träufeln, um den _Trank der Ewigkeit_ fertig zu machen... Oh, hätte ich fast vergessen... Wenn ich das tue, wird sie nicht mehr am Leben sein."

„Nein!", schrie Ginny und drückte ihr Baby näher an sich.

„Das ist keine Bitte, meine Liebe." Voldemort schenkte ihr einen grausamen Grinser.

„Du bist ein Feigling, Voldemort!", platzte Harry hervor und zog sich hoch auf die Knie. „Miserabel! Du vergießt das Blut eines unschuldigen Kindes, um das zu bekommen, was du willst! Warum versuchst du es nicht mit jemandem, der deinen Kräften ebenbürtig ist?"

„Wie DU?" Voldemort beugte sich nieder, um Harrys Kinn zu ergreifen. „Ich bin kein Idiot, Potty... Als wir das letzte Mal kämpften, begannen unsere Zauberstäbe, falsch zu funktionieren. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das noch einmal passiert... Wie auch immer, nur, um dir Eines klarzumachen: Ich bin selbst nicht zu froh darüber, das Baby zuerst zu töten, aber das Rezept sagt, dass die letzte Zutat das Blut des toten Kindes meines größten Feindes sein muss... Natürlich bist du mein größter Feind, Potter, weil du, _nur du, _mein Untergang sein könntest..." Er sah, wie Harrys Augen vor Überraschung aufglitzerten. „Oh, ja... Hat Dumbledore dir nie gesagt, warum ich dich immer töten wollte? Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er mutig genug dazu war... Ich denke, du verdienst, es zu erfahren, bevor du stirbst." Er bückte sich zu dem Jungen hinab, sein Blick tauchte in den von Harry – böse, rote Augen trafen auf hasserfüllte grüne. „Es gab mal eine Prophezeiung – eine Prophezeiung von Kassandra... Hast du je von ihr gehört? Sie war die Tochter des Priamos, König von Troja. Natürlich war sie eine Hexe... Sie war diejenige, die den Trojanischen Krieg vorhergesagt hatte. So eine Schande, dass die Menschen nie an ihre Prophezeiungen glaubten... Du bist sicher an dieser Prophezeiung interessiert, nicht wahr Harry?" Voldemort beugte sich wieder nieder, seine rubinroten Augen glitzerten hasserfüllt. „Kassandra sah viele Ereignisse der Zukunft, und zwar nicht nur die der Muggelwelt, sondern auch welche aus der Geschichte der Zauberer... Wusstest du, dass sie den Aufstieg und den Fall von König Arthur vorhersagte, wegen dem Verrat seines Sohnes, Mordred, und Merlins inkompetentem Handeln? Wusstest du, dass sie den Aufstieg und Fall von Grindelwald kannte? Nein, ich bin sicher, dass du davon nichts wusstest..." Seine Stimme wurde schleppender, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Alle von Kassandras Vorhersagen haben sich erfüllt – _soweit..._ Sie schrieb eine Vorhersage über dich und mich... Sie wurde von Mim, Merlins starker Gegenspielerin, ins Englische übersetzt..." Voldemort wandte sich an seine Todesser. „Avery, mein vielbewanderter Freund, würdest du so lieb sein und uns die Prophezeiung aus Mims Übersetzung erzählen?"

Der Todesser nickte leicht. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord. Die Prophezeiung lautet folgendermaßen:

_Dreißig Jahrhunderte werden vergehen,_

_Bis große Veränderungen über die Erde kommen,_

_Die Ära ohne Heiterkeit,_

_Tage um zu morden und zu lästern._

_Ein Mann mit den Augen einer Schlange_

_Wird das Universum regieren,_

_Was falsch ist, verwandelt sich in das Schlechtere,_

_Und lässt die Verzweiflung zurück._

_Zwanzig Jahre vor dem Wandel,_

_Am letzten Tag des siebten Monats,_

_Kommt ein scheinend heller Strahl,_

_Der beginnt zu leuchten und brennen._

_Ein Junge mit Haaren schwarz wie Ruß,_

_Geboren im fernen Land des Dunstes_

_Einem Vater Hirsch und einer Mutter Flamme,_

_Wird zum Licht, das den Weg weist._

_Welch kleine Flamme es auch sein wird,_

_Die alle Dunkelheit erleuchtet, _

_Sie löscht das Schlangenzeichen_

_Und befreit die zerrüttete Welt."_

Als Avery mit dem Aufsagen der Vorhersage fertig war, wandte sich Voldemort zurück an. Harry. „Kassandra... Sie war eine große Seherin... Sie schrieb diese mysteriöse Vorhersage, dass nur Harry Potter meine Zerstörung mit sich bringen kann... Oh, du dürftest es schwierig finden, den Text zu interpretieren, also werde ich dir helfen. Der ‚Mann mit den Augen einer Schlage', das bin ich – wer sonst? Der ‚Wandel' bezeichnet den Wandel der Jahrhunderte, also bezieht sich ‚zwanzig Jahre vor dem Wandel' auf das Jahr 1980. Das ‚Haar schwarz wie Ruß' bezieht sich auf dein schwarzes Haar, das ‚Land des Dunstes' ist England. ‚Mutter Flamme' bedeutet, dass Lily Potter feuerrotes Haar hatte... Na ja, da gibt es nur einen Teil, den ich noch nie verstanden habe: ‚Vater Hirsch'. Aber egal, ich nehme an, dass Kassandra sich damit auf James Potter bezogen hatte. Also, wie du auch gehört hast, junger Potter, kannst du, und zwar nur du, ‚das Schlangenzeichen auslöschen', welches mein Symbol ist... und das ist genau der Grund, warum ich dein Kind zuerst töten werde – nachdem ich unsterblich geworden bin, kannst du mir keinen Schaden mehr zufügen. Tut mir wirklich Leid..." Er sah alles andere aus, als dass es ihm Leid tun würde. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Junge, ich muss die Anweisungen befolgen... Deshalb ist deine kleine Geliebte ebenfalls hier." Er zeigte auf die leicht schluchzende Ginny.

„Was meinst du?" Harry merkte, wie all sein Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Unendlicher Hass baute sich in ihm auf und drohte, in einer lauten Explosion auszubrechen.

„Laut dem Rezept des _Trankes der Ewigkeit _muss die Mutter des Kindes den Tod des Babys beiwohnen, sonst wird der Trank nicht funktionieren. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, das Baby zu ermorden, bevor ich mich mit dir befasse, aber sei geduldig, mein Junge, du wirst als nächstes sterben. Bald wird die ganze Potter-Familie im Himmel vereint sein – stell dir nur vor, wie glücklich deine Eltern sein werden, dich und so eine süße kleine Enkeltochter zu sehen..." Voldemort wandte sich an eine Hexe, die wie eine Todesfee aussah und in der Harry die Frau wiedererkannte, die gemeinsam mit Barty Crouch Jr. zu einem Leben in Askaban verurteilt worden war. Die Frau war sehr gealtert, seit er sie in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte.

„Morticia!", knurrte der Dunkle Lord, „nimm das Kind und bring es zu mir."

Die Frau trat zu Ginny.

„Neeeein!" Die junge Mutter hielt ihr Baby fest und wollte es nicht hergeben. Schließlich gelang es der Todesserin, Lily aus ihren Armen zu entreißen. Ginny war kurz davor, die Frau anzuspringen, aber Wurmschwanz zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf ihr Herz. „Zurück, du Schlampe!", zischte er.

„Und jetzt..." Voldemort drehte sich zurück zu Harry und Ron und Hermine, die sich langsam wieder bewegen konnten. „...wirst du mir dabei zusehen können, wie ich in den _Trank der Ewigkeit _eintauchen werde, dessen Rezept mir Severus Snape so liebenswürdigerweise präsentiert hat."

_„Snape?" _Den drei Freunden blieb die Luft weg.

„Oh ja... Snape..." Voldemort grinste und deutete einer der maskierten Gestalten, das Gesicht zu enthüllen.

Es war niemand anderes als Professor Snape, der Zaubertränke-Lehrer der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er lächelte selbstgefällig und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Du... du... fieser, gemeiner Überläufer!", platzte Harry heraus und sprang auf die Füße – was in seinem gefesselten Zustand bemerkenswert war. „Dumbledore hat Ihnen vertraut, aber Sie haben ihn zum zweiten Mal betrogen! Sie widern mich an!"

„Ich widere Sie an?", schnatterte Snape. „Wie schmeichelhaft... Nur um Ihnen zu versichern, Potter, Sie haben mich ebenfalls schon immer krank gemacht... Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie glücklich ich war, als Malfoy es geschafft hatte, uns von Ihnen zu befreien."

„Malfoy... Ja, wer sonst?", seufzte Harry.

„Oh ja..." Snape begann, Harry zu umkreisen. „...der witzige Draco braute einen Trank, der Ihr verrücktes kleines Gedächtnis ausgelöscht hat und Sie als Nebeneffekt für Eulen unauffindbar gemacht hat... Und er hat diese hässliche Narbe verschwinden lassen. Sie ist nicht wirklich verschwunden, sie wurde nur unsichtbar. Ich habe ein Bild von Ihnen in einer Muggelzeitung gesehen – ohne sahen Sie besser aus."

Harry hatte gerade realisiert, dass er seine Narbe wirklich nicht hatte, als er noch unter der Amnesie litt. Instinktiv griff er sich an die Stirn – nun, er hätte sich an die Stirn gegriffen, wären seine Arme nicht zusammengebunden gewesen. Wie auch immer, Snape bemerkte seine kleine Bewegung.

„Oh, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Sie haben sie zurückbekommen... Nicht, dass man darauf stolz sein könnte..." Er kam Harry so nahe, dass er die Wärme von Snapes Atem in seinem Nacken spürte. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie sehr Ihr Verschwinden Ihre Freunde... und Feinde... beeinflusst hatte. Lucius Malfoy wurde ins St. Mungo eingeliefert, nachdem er verweigert hatte, uns zu enthüllen, dass sein Sohn der Übeltäter gewesen war... Ähm... Der Dunkle Lord mag keine Todesser, die vor ihm Geheimnisse haben."

Voldemort nickte und Snape fuhr fort. „Sie haben in Hogwarts einen Tumult verursacht... Zu Weihnachten ist Ihr Cousin in Erscheinung getreten."

„Dudley?" Harry schnappte nach Luft. „In Hogwarts?"

„Ja... Dieser Schläger! Er wollte Millicent Bulstrode besuchen, aber er war ein Stümper... Hat verraten, dass Malfoy ihm den _Teih-Nessegrev-Trank _gegeben hatte, den er Ihnen in Ihr Glas geschüttet hat."

Harrys Gedanken rasten, er versuchte sich zu erinnern... Ja, Dudley hatte ihm wirklich ein Glas Wasser gegeben, bevor er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte.

Voldemort fuhr fort, wo Snape stehen geblieben war: „Crabbe und Goyle gestanden mir Malfoys kleine Tat. Severus wusste ebenfalls darüber Bescheid, aber zu der Zeit war er so damit beschäftigt, die Schüler im Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu belästigen, dass er _vergaß, _mir diese Informationen mitzuteilen..." Der Dunkle Lord warf Snape einen Seitenblick zu. Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Er hat teuer dafür bezahlt, nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Ich habe die Bestrafung verdient, mein Lord." Snape verbeugte sich.

Voldemort grinste. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, ich habe deinen _Lieblingslehrer _nicht zu hart bestraft... Er war es doch, der mir das Rezept gegeben hatte... Und nun, widmen wir uns dem Trank! Der Sonnenaufgang steht kurz bevor." Er drehte sich zu der Frau, die das Baby hielt. „Morticia..." Sie war kurz davor, ihm Lily zu übergeben, als Harry sich auf ihn stürzte und seine Kehle in einem schraubstockartigen Griff schnappte. Wie er von seinen Fesseln frei gekommen war, wusste er nicht – alles, was er wusste, war, dass er diese dämonische Kreatur erwürgen wollte.

Doch er konnte Voldemort keinen Schaden zufügen – er wurde von zwei Todessern zurückgezogen. Er versuchte, sich wieder frei zu kämpfen, während der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Herz richtete und _‚Avada Kedavra!'_ schrie.

Bevor der grüne Todesstrahl Harry erreichen konnte, sprang eine rothaarige Gestalt zwischen ihn und Voldemort. Alles passierte so schnell, dass Harry sie nicht richtig erkennen konnte – alles, was er sah, war, dass die rothaarige Gestalt von dem grünen Licht getroffen wurde, das von ihr zurückgestrahlt wurde und zurück auf den Sprecher des Zaubers fiel, der in einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion in seine Moleküle zersprang – sein Körper ging in einer roten Feuersäule auf, die hoch in den Himmel schoss... Genau in dem Augenblick, als der erste Sonnenstrahl am Horizont erschien.

„GINNY!", heulte Harry, fiel auf die Knie und zog das bewegungslose Mädchen in seine Arme. „Ginny... warum... warum hast du das gemacht?", flüsterte er und wartete auf eine Antwort, die niemals kam.

„Harry! Pass auf!", schrie Ron, als ein blauer Strahl, der aus Macnairs Zauberstab kam, auf Harry zuflog. Er rollte sich zur Seite und sprang hinter einen riesigen Stein dieses uralten Gebildes. Ohne Zauberstab war er hilflos und schutzlos. Er musste ihn zurückbekommen!

Die Todesser, die ängstlich und wütend über die Zerstörung ihres Meisters waren, begannen, sich den drei Jugendlichen mit zum Töten bereitgehaltenen Zauberstäben zu nähern.

Die drei hatten keine Chance, den Angriff der vierzig Gegner zu überleben.

Die Todesser waren kurz davor, gemeinsam _Avada Kedavra _zu schreien, als sie von hinten angegriffen wurden.

„Professor Dumbledore!", rief Hermine erfreut.

Dumbledore war nicht allein: Sirius, Lupin und Bill Weasley waren bei ihm.

Hermine schrie _‚Accio Lily!' _und das Baby flog aus Morticias Armen in ihre.

In diesem Augenblick brach die Panik aus. Die Todesser wandten sich den vier gerade angekommenen Zauberern zu und schrieen ihnen unverzeihliche – und andere – Flüche zu.

Dumbledore, der die Situation in Windeseile überblickte, schwang seinen Zauberstab und ließ die drei Zauberstäbe der Teenager aus der Hand des erschrockenen Wurmschwanz und zurück in die Hände ihrer Besitzer fliegen. Mit einem weiteren Schwung fror Dumbledore fünf Todesser ein. Nicht umsonst wurde er schließlich als der größte Zauberer des Jahrhunderts bezeichnet...

In einer Sekunde brach ein enormes und vielseitiges Duell zwischen Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten und den sieben Zauberern aus: Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius und Bill auf der einen Seite, Harry, Ron und Hermine auf der anderen, die Todesser gefangen in der Mitte.

Einige Sekunden lang konnte man nichts anderes als _Avada Kedavras, Crucios _und_ Stupefys _hören – die bewirkten, dass die Hälfte der Todesser bewusstlos zu Boden fiel, Lupin von einem Feuerspucker-Spruch angesengt wurde und Bill durch einen von Notts Sofort-Skalpier-Sprüchen getroffen wurde.

„Hey! Meine Haare!", schrie er entrüstet und schlug drei Todesser mit einem Wedeln seines Zauberstabes k.o. Es gelang ihm sogar, den Kessel mit dem beinahe fertigen Zaubertrank in die Luft zu jagen. Daraufhin spritzte der Trank über den gesamten Boden und ließ das Gras und die Gänseblümchen verwelken.

Obwohl es am Anfang nicht auffällig war, wurden die Bösen auch von der Mitte ihres Kreises her immer weniger, als ob sie jemand von innen angreifen würde.

Als die Zahl der noch kämpfenden Todesser auf die zwanzig zuging, wurde der Schurke in der Mitte sichtbar: Es war Snape, der auf seine nächsten Todesser Flüche schickte.

Als Sirius ihn – seinen Erzfeind, der in das Gewand eines Todessers gehüllt war – erblickte, wurden seine Gedanken ganz von der Wut beherrscht.

„Du Verräter!", bellte er von Sinnen. _„Avada Kedavra!"_

„NEIN!", schrie Harry und aus seinem Zauberstab kam instinktiv ein silberner Lichtstrahl, der den Pfad von Sirius grünem Todesfluch kreuzte. Bevor der Todesstrahl den Zaubertränkelehrer traf, erreichte ihn Harrys silberner Blitz und die beiden Lichtstrahlen explodierten einen halben Meter von Snape entfernt. „Er steht auf unserer Seite, Sirius!", schrie Harry und wandte einen _Crucio _aus Morticias Zauberstab ab. Er hatte das gesehen, was Sirius verborgen geblieben war: Snape tötete und betäubte ihre Feinde – und er hatte ebenfalls bemerkt, dass es Snape gewesen war, der seine Fesseln unbemerkt gelöst hatte.

Während Lupin einen Wabbelbein-Fluch auf Crabbe schoss, probierte Ron seinen Nacktschnecken-Kotz-Fluch auf einem fetten Todesser – diesmal mit Erfolg.

Innerhalb von vier Minuten waren die uralten Ruinen von toten, betäubten, gefesselten und schwer verletzten Körpern übersät – die riesigen Steine von Stonehenge waren zerbrochen, das ganze Gebilde zerstört.

Hermines Nase blutete, Ron hatte einen verstauchten Knöchel, Dumbledores Bart war abgeschnitten, Harrys Brillengläser zerbrochen und Snape war immer noch geschockt von der Tatsache, dass der ihm so verhasste Harry Potter ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Abgesehen davon ging es allen gut.

_Ihnen _ging es gut, aber Ginny...

Harry rannte zurück zu dem Mädchen und zog ihren Körper in seine Arme, als ob er hoffte, dass sie dadurch aufwachen würde.

Ron hinkte zu ihnen, sein Gesicht war gerötet vor Wut und Tränen. Hermine warf einen Blick auf Dumbledore, der zu Boden starrte – als ob er sich für Ginnys Tod verantwortlich fühlen würde.

„Ich bringe sie nachhause", bot Bill mit einem niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck an und streckte seine starken Arme aus.

„Nein... ich mache das", sagte Harry bestimmt, hob Ginnys stocksteifen Körper vom Boden hoch und hatte seine Lippen fest zusammen gepresst. Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos, kalt, hatten nicht dieses sonst so strahlende smaragdgrün, sondern eher einen eisigen Grünton. Hermine hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so gesehen: Er sah nicht traurig aus – er sah zum Fürchten aus – als ob kein Funke Leben mehr in ihm wäre, als ob er eine leere Hülle wäre, kein lebendes Wesen mehr.

Hermine kämpfte ihre Tränen zurück und griff hinter den Stein, wo sie Lily versteckt hatte. Sie schloss das weinende Baby in ihre Arme. „Schhh... ist schon gut... alles ist okay..." Sie wiegte sie in ihren Armen, aber Lily hörte nicht zu weinen auf... Als ob sie gewusst hätte, dass sie keine Mutter mehr hatte.

„Harry, Ron, Hermine, Bill... geht zurück in den Fuchsbau", sagte Dumbledore. „Remus, Sirius, Severus und ich werden uns um die Menge hier kümmern." Er zeigte auf den Haufen entwaffneter Todesser.

„Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja?"

„Professor Snape..." Sie zögerte, wagte es nicht, fortzufahren.

„Er ist auf unserer Seite, Hermine", antwortete Dumbledore. „Er schlich sich in die Gruppe von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten, aber er ist auf der guten Seite. Sogar Harry hat es bemerkt, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Harry nickte stumpf. Sein Blick traf den von Snape, der seine Augen abwandte, als ob ihn der Blick des Jungen, der seine tote Geliebte in seinen Armen hielt, verbrennen würde.

„Gehen wir, Leute", flüsterte Bill.

Harry nickte – er begriff nicht wirklich, was um ihn herum passierte. „Gehen wir."

Als die kleine Gruppe disapparierte, wandte Dumbledore sich seinen Mitstreitern zu. „Nun, bringen wir diese Leute hier nach Askaban. Dort werden sie in guten Händen sein."

Lupin und Snape nickten.

Albus wandte sich Sirius zu: „Kannst du bitte diesen Ort hier säubern?"

Nachdem die anderen gegangen waren, hob Black seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf die riesigen Steine am Boden. _„Reparo!"_

* * *

**A/N:** Also das war mein kleines Geschenk an euch: Ich hab die Zaubererwelt von Voldemort befreit.

Ihr fragt euch jetzt vielleicht, warum ich die Dementoren nicht in Voldemorts Reihen untergebracht habe. Ich habe schon mit der Idee gespielt, mich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Es war auch so schon alles verwirrend genug, auch ohne die Dementoren.

Ihr dürftet es auch lächerlich finden, dass es 7 Zauberer mit 40 Todessern aufnehmen konnten, aber merkt euch: Das ist nur eine Fantasy Story und in solchen Geschichten kann alles passieren, besonders wenn Dumbledore dabei ist.


	31. Fragen werden beantwortet

**Disclaimer: **Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Wie immer, die süße Julsies hat das Ganze beta gelesen und ich möchte all meinen Reviewern danken:

**Zerengeb:** Ach warte nur, es kommen noch einige Überraschungen auf Harry zu!

**Airwolf:** Danke, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt, auch wenn du nicht ganz perfekt Deutsch kannst. Freut mich aber trotzdem!

**Helenna:** Nur keine Bange, die Geschichte hat ein Happy End. Und wegen meinem Abschluss, auch da brauchst du dir (noch) keine Sorgen zu machen, hab ja noch etliche Monate Zeit. Danke jedenfalls für deine Anteilnahme! ;-)

**Dax:** Danke!

**Isato:** Ja ich weiß, ff-net hat teilweise ganz schön bescheuerte Regelungen. (Einer Freundin von mir wurde mal eine ganze Story gelöscht.) Tja, ich weiß nicht genau, inwieweit Dumbledore das alles mit Harrys Verschwinden usw. in den Kram passte, aber Voldie ist vernichtet, was will er mehr? ;-)

**Mr. Unknown:** Bleib so gespannt und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Andrea1984:** Es gibt (mit diesem hier) noch ganze 4 Kapitel, in denen noch so einiges passiert, also nicht wundern, gelle? ;-)

**Karo:** Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Ginny ist zwar gestorben, aber es gibt ein Happy End!

**Franziska:** Hey du, Harry wird es wirklich nicht zu leicht gemacht in der Pyramide. Rein, Fackel holen, und wieder raus und zu Ginny wär ja langweilig. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler:** Also das nehm ich mal als Kompliment für mein Talent zum Übersetzen auf! Ich liebe die Englische Sprache, nur leider hab ich zu wenig Geduld zum selber Schreiben, also was war naheliegender als zu übersetzen?

**Sir Nick:** Falls du konkrete Fragen hast, dann frag mich einfach! (Oder die Sache erledigt sich von selbst, indem du die Antwort in diesem oder einem folgenden Kapitel findest, je nachdem...)

**A/N:** Ich glaube, ich muss euch **warnen, da dieses Kapitel große Aufmerksamkeit benötigt!** Für mich war es das schwierigste Kapitel, das ich je geschrieben habe (und ich habe es mindestens 20 Mal umgeschrieben), weil es so kompliziert ist. Wenn ihr es aufmerksam lest, werdet ihr sicher alles verstehen – ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, dieses Kapitel mit der Hilfe meiner wundervollen Mutter perfekt zu machen, da sie viele kleine Fehler bemerkt hatte und mir Vorschläge gegeben hat, wie ich sie korrigieren konnte. Jetzt sind sie korrigiert und hoffentlich wird es für euch nicht zu schwer werden, alles zu verstehen.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 31**

**Fragen werden beantwortet**

* * *

Während die Zauberer und Hexen auf dem ganzen Globus feierten, Feuerwerke in den Himmel zauberten, Express-Eulen, Falken und alle anderen Vogelarten hin- und herschickten, um sich gegenseitig wissen zu lassen, dass der Dunkle Lord endgültig besiegt war, war der Fuchsbau so still wie ein Grab.

Tiefe, todesumhüllte Stille lag in der Luft, die schwer mit unterdrückten Schluchzern und Seufzen war. Die Weasley-Familie betrauerte Ginny, deren Leichnam auf einer Bahre lag. Sie war umgeben von Blumen und flackernden Kerzen, die ihr feuriges Haar in einem gruseligen Schimmern erleuchteten, als ob ein Halo um ihren Kopf kreisen würde.

Molly weinte still und hatte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihres Mannes gelegt. Arthurs Trauer war tiefer – er konnte nicht einmal eine Träne vergießen. Bill und Charlie versuchten, Percy zu trösten, der immer wiederholte, dass er und seine kleine Schwester vor ihrem Tod nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren. Er konnte sich nicht vergeben, dass er sich mit ihr nicht wieder versöhnt hatte, so lange es noch möglich gewesen war.

Fleur stand im Hintergrund, hatte Lily in ihren Armen und versuchte, sich nützlich zu machen, aber ihre Trauer war fast so groß wie die der Eltern und Brüder des toten Mädchens – sie und Ginny waren sehr gute Freundinnen geworden.

Nicht einmal den Zwillingen fiel etwas ein, um die Familie etwas aufzuheitern. Es gab keinen Grund, um fröhlich zu sein.

Ron war untröstlich, aber er weinte nicht – genauso wenig wie Hermine. Sie waren in Stonehenge gewesen, hatten Ginnys Opfer mitangesehen und verstanden es besser als der Rest der Familie.

„Es... es ist Zeit, um schlafen zu gehen", flüsterte Arthur. „Komm, Molly."

„Nein...", seufzte die Frau, „ich möchte bei ihr bleiben... so wie Harry." Sie zeigte auf den Jungen, der mit eisigem Gesicht, das kein Gefühl zeigte, neben der Bahre kniete. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, was geschehen war: Voldemort war tot... genauso wie seine erste und einzige Liebe.

Es war zu viel für ihn, er konnte es nicht verstehen.

Er kniete dort bis Sonnenaufgang, hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren.

„Harry." Er spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Ich bin hier, um dir alles zu erklären."

Der Junge drehte sich um, um Albus Dumbledore zu sehen.

„Erklären? Was?" Er kam auf die Beine. „Es gibt nichts, was Sie mir erklären müssten... Ginny ist tot."

Der alte Zauberer schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du hast mich missverstanden. Es gib vieles, das erklärt werden muss. Komm... die Familie wartet."

Dumbledore führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo alle Weasleys plus Hermine, Sirius und Lupin anwesend waren.

„Setz dich", sagte der ehemalige Direktor sehr sanft.

„Ich würde lieber stehen bleiben", antwortete Harry, sah in die Runde und untersuchte die Mienen der hier zusammengetroffenen Menschen. Trauer und Anteilnahme zeigten sich auf ihren blassen Gesichtern.

„Ich habe euch alle gebeten, mir die Gelegenheit zu geben, euch alles zu erklären. Ihr denkt vielleicht, dass dies nicht die Zeit für Erklärungen ist, aber ich denke, dass ihr es verdient, zu erfahren, warum alles so geschah wie es eben geschah", begann Dumbledore. „Alles begann damit, dass Voldemort von Kassandras Prophezeiung erfuhr und die Bedeutung dieser mysteriösen Zeilen verstand. Er verstand, dass Harry dafür bestimmt war, sein Untergang zu sein. Deshalb wollte Voldemort Harry von dem Augenblick seiner Geburt an töten. Nachdem er James umgebracht hatte, wollte er den kleinen Harry mit dem _Avada Kedavra_ belegen. Wie auch immer, er hatte nicht bedacht, dass Lily sich selbst für ihren Sohn aufopfern könnte und somit die Auswirkung des Todesfluches mildern könnte. Harry überlebte nicht nur mit nichts als einer blitzförmigen Narbe, sondern Voldemorts Fluch fiel zurück auf seine Quelle und führten dazu, dass er seinen Körper und seine Kräfte verlor. Wie ihr alle wisst, starb er nicht. Er wusste, dass Harry mit elf Jahren in Hogwarts beginnen würde, also hat er von Quirrells ? Körper Besitz ergriffen, um eine Möglichkeit zu bekommen, Harry umzubringen und den Stein der Weisen an sich zu nehmen. Wie auch immer, Harry vereitelte seinen Plan. Quirell versuchte auf Voldemorts Befehl hin Harry umzubringen. Der Dunkle Lord wusste nicht, dass das grüne Licht des _Avada Kedavras_ Harry ähnlich einem Blitz gemacht hat, das heißt, die Quelle des Fluches konnte ihn nicht berühren. Quirrell wurde von der Berührung mit Harrys Haut verbrannt, als ob ein echter Blitz ihn getroffen hätte." Dumbledore sah sich um – jeder hörte mit angehaltenem Atem zu. „Nach der Zerstörung des Steins der Weisen", fuhr er fort, „hat mich mein Freund Nicolas Flamel eingeladen, um bei ihm die Sommerferien zu verbringen. Er erzählte mir von den Reisen, die er in seiner Jugend unternommen hatte, und weihte mich in Geheimnisse ein, die nur er in der gesamten Zaubererwelt wusste.

Einmal hat er einen extrem alten Warlock getroffen, der auf einer Insel lebte, die komplett vom Rest der Welt abgeschnitten war. Sie wurden Freunde und der alte Warlock erzählte Nicolas von zwei einzigartigen Rezepten, von denen sonst niemand Bescheid wusste. Eines davon ist das Rezept, das einem Zauberer, der seinen Körper verloren hat, einen neuen gibt, und das andere ist das Rezept zur Unsterblichkeit." Dumbledore holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. „Nicolas hat niemandem von diesen Rezepten erzählt, nicht einmal seiner Frau. Niemand wusste, dass Voldemort irgendwie an das erste Rezept herankam... Als Harry nach der dritten Aufgabe mit dem Portschlüssel zurückkam, waren seine ersten Worte: _‚Er ist zurück. Voldemort.' _Ich wusste sofort, dass der Dunkle Lord von dem Rezept erfahren haben musste, das einem den Körper, den man verloren hatte, zurückgibt... Später hat Harry erwähnt, dass Voldemort sein Blut für die Wiederauferstehung benötigt hat und danach wieder fähig war, Harry zu berühren. Der einzige Weg, wie er den Jungen berühren konnte, ohne dabei verbrannt zu werden, war durch Harrys Blut..." Albus hörte Sirius nervös husten. Er fuhr fort: „Als Harry mir erzählt hatte, dass Voldemort ihn töten wollte, wusste ich sofort, dass der Dunkle Lord noch nichts von dem zweiten Rezept wusste, laut dem nur diejenigen Unsterblichkeit erlangen können, die das Blut ihres Feindes in ihren Adern fließen haben... Und es gibt nur ein Weg: Wenn sie den _Trank der Ewigkeit_ zubereiten, müssen sie das Blut des direkten Nachkömmlings desselben Feindes benützen...

Voldemort glaubte an Kassandras Prophezeiung und erwartete, dass Harry ihn angreifen und ermorden würde... Aber er folgte der falschen Spur. Harry wurde wirklich sein Untergang... allerdings nur indirekt." Er sah umher und ließ seinen Blick schließlich auf dem Weasley-Paar ruhen. „Es war Ginny, die seinen Tod herbeiführte, als sie sich aufopferte, um Harry zu retten."

Molly brach wieder in Tränen aus.

„Deine Tochter, Molly, starb als Heldin... und wird von der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft bis in alle Zeit verehrt werden." Albus fuhr mit besänftigender Stimme fort. „Ihr Opfer verändert die Geschichte... musste sie verändern. Ich wusste immer schon, dass es passieren würde."

_„Sie wussten es?" _Harry sah vom Boden auf, den er minutenlang angestarrt hatte. _„Sie wussten, dass sie sterben würde?"_

Albus sah die Wut auf dem Gesicht des Jungen, dennoch nickte er. „Teilweise."

„Teilweise? Erklären Sie das!", brummte Harry mit geballten Fäusten.

Die Gesichter aller anderen widerspiegelten seinen Ausdruck des Zornes und der Verwirrung.

„Ja, ich wusste es... Nicht, dass es Ginny sein würde... Alles, was ich wusste, war, dass eine Frau, die Harry wirklich liebt, ihn vor Voldemort mit dem Preis ihres eigenen Lebens retten würde..." Er wurde eine Minute lang still, ehe er fortfuhr. „Zuerst erwartete ich, dass es erst Jahrzehnte später passieren würde... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so bald schon wahr werden würde – ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr so bald schon ein Kind bekommen würdet..." Bevor Harry fragen konnte, was das Kind mit all dem zu tun hatte, sprach Dumbledore weiter. „Ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich erwartet hätte, dass Ms. Chang die Retterin sein würde, da ich wusste, wie sehr Harry sie mochte. Aber als ich sah, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte, ist mir klar geworden, dass es jemand anderes sein würde, der das Mädchen war, das... Als ich erfuhr, dass Ginny mit Harrys Kind schwanger war... nun ja, ich wusste, dass sie es sein würde."

„Und du hast es geheim gehalten?", mischte Sirius sich ein.

„Ich musste", antwortete der alte Zauberer. „Niemand außer Professor Snape und ich wussten darüber Bescheid."

„Snape?" Hermine sah in böse an. „Wie konnte er in das alles involviert werden?"

„Severus... nun ja... In der Nacht, als Voldemort seine Macht zurückerlangte", er drehte sich um, um Harry anzusehen, „...in der Nacht der dritten Aufgabe sandte ich Severus aus, um eine geheime Mission zu erfüllen. Niemand wusste, dass ich ihn zu Voldemort geschickt habe, um dem Dunklen Lord das Rezept für den _Trank der Ewigkeit_ zukommen zu lassen."

„Was? SIE haben ihm das Rezept gegeben? Absichtlich?" Ron schnappte nach Luft, genauso wie alle anderen auch.

„Severus musste sich wieder in Voldemorts Reihen integrieren", antwortete Dumbledore. „Er war schon einmal ein Todesser gewesen, der das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords verloren hatte, nachdem er zurück auf meine Seite gewechselt hatte. Wie auch immer, er musste wieder nahe an Voldemort herankommen, und was sonst hätte Voldemort besser gefallen können, als ein ehemaliger Diener, der ihm das Rezept brachte, das er am meisten begehrte?"

„Warum in aller Welt haben Sie ihm das Rezept gegeben?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Und warum haben Sie ihm nicht ein falsches gegeben?"

Dumbledore beantwortete die zweite Frage. „Es WAR ein falsches Rezept, Ms. Granger. Und zu Ihrer ersten Frage, ich habe es ihm wegen der _letzten Zutat_ gegeben."

Niemand schien ihn zu verstehen.

„Die letzte Zutat war das Leben von Harrys Kind", erklärte Albus. „Um die Unsterblichkeits-Zeremonie korrekt zu vollziehen, musste die Mutter ebenfalls dort sein... Ich wusste, wenn Harry ein Kind und Voldemort das Rezept bekommen würde, würde er sowohl die Mutter als auch das Kind entführen, um alles vorschriftsmäßig zu tun."

Die Zuhörer verstanden nicht ein Wort davon, also sprach der alte Zauberer weiter: „Ich wusste, dass nur die Liebe einer Frau zu Harry den Dunklen Lord zerstören konnte. Voldemort wusste das nicht... Kassandras Prophezeiung hatte ursprünglich sieben Absätze... während Voldemort nur etwa die ersten fünf davon kannte. Merlin, der die gesamte Vorhersage besaß, löschte ihre letzten beiden Absätze, bevor Mim sie ihm stehlen konnte. Deshalb übersetzte die böse Hexe nur eine unvollständige Prophezeiung."

„Was stand in den letzten Absätzen, Professor?", fragte Hermine.

„Darauf wollte ich gerade näher eingehen", antwortete Dumbledore. „Also, die letzten beiden Verse... Sie sagen uns, dass das Mädchen, das den ‚Jungen mit dem Haar schwarz wie Ruß' über alles liebte, den Fall des Dunklen Lords herbeibringen würde, indem sie sich selbst für diesen Jungen aufopfert... Voldemort hatte keine Ahnung, dass der Teil der Vorhersage, den er kannte, unvollständig war, deshalb hatte er immer geglaubt, dass Harry sein Untergang sein würde... Und nun zurück zu dem Baby..." Albus machte eine kleine Pause. „Ich war mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass Voldemort niemals eine Frau entführen würde, ohne Harrys Kind zu haben – also musste die Frau Harrys Kind haben, um Voldemort einen guten Grund zu geben, sie zu entführen. Indem ich Voldemort über Severus das Rezept gab, gab ich ihm einen Grund, Harry nicht umzubringen, bis er nicht ein Kind gezeugt hat. Auf diese Art ist es mir gelungen, Harry für eine Weile zu schützen... Ich habe wirklich nicht erwartet, dass du so bald schon Vater wirst." Er sah zu dem Jungen, der plötzlich verstand, warum Dumbledore ihn damals im November bestraft hatte. Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie Dumbledore damals aussah: nicht wütend, nicht scheltend... sondern fast in Hochstimmung. Damals hatte Harry das seltsame Verhalten des Direktors nicht verstanden, aber jetzt tat er es: Dumbledore war eigentlich glücklich über die Ankunft eines Kindes, weil er wusste, was es bedeutete: Dass Voldemorts Untergang kurz bevorstand... oder sein Untergang zumindest möglich war.

„Heißt das", unterbrach Hermine, „dass Sie Sie-wissen-schon-wem das Rezept gegeben haben, sodass er Harrys Kind und seine Mutter entführt und auf dieser Weise der Mutter des Kindes die Gelegenheit gibt, sich selbst für Harry aufzuopfern und Sie-wissen-schon-wessen Tod herbeizuführen?"

„Sie sind schnell von Begriff, Ms. Granger", nickte Albus.

„Jesus... ist das verwirrend", tat Fred seine Meinung kund.

„Und wie!" George nickte mürrisch.

„Aber Professor...", fuhr Hermine fort, „was ist mit Harry? Er musste doch auch dort sein, oder? Was, wenn er gestern früh nicht in Stonehenge gewesen wäre?"

Dumbledore zog seine Brauen zusammen. „Du hast den wundesten Punkt getroffen... Ich wusste, dass, wenn die Mutter des Kindes entführt wird, Harry ihr folgen würde. Deshalb habe ich solche Angst bekommen, als Harry spurlos verschwand. Diese Möglichkeit hatte ich nicht bedacht..."

„Was?", platzte Sirius heraus. „Bist du dir sicher, dass Voldemort Harrys Tochter umgebracht und Unsterblichkeit erlangt hätte, wenn Harry nicht pünktlich in Stonehenge erschienen wäre?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sirius. Voldemort hätte keine Unsterblichkeit erlangen können, da ich in dem Rezept eine kleine _Veränderung _vorgenommen hatte – eine Veränderung, die die letzte Zutat betrifft. Im echten Rezept ist die letzte Zutat das Blut des _lebenden _Nachkommen seines Feindes. Ich habe das Rezept umgeschrieben, sodass es das Blut des _toten _Kindes des Feindes beinhaltete. Wenn Voldemort das Rezept verwendet hätte, noch bevor wir in Stonehenge ankamen, wäre der Tod des Babys meine Schuld gewesen." Dumbledore ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „An Voldemorts unglaubliche Wut, wenn er bemerkt, dass der Trank nicht funktioniert hat, möchte ich gar nicht denken... Er hätte an der gesamten Zaubererwelt Rache genommen. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie sehr mich der bloße Gedanke daran beunruhigt hat. Es gab viel zu viele unsichere Fakten... Es war ja nicht einmal sicher, dass Harry je ein Kind haben würde. Ja, ich habe vieles riskiert, als ich Severus das Rezept gab, um es Voldemort zu bringen, aber ich musste so viel riskieren."

„SO – VIEL – RISKIEREN?", schrie Arthur Weasley. „Du hast es gewagt, alles zu riskieren, alle Eier in einen Korb zu werfen? Himmel noch mal, Albus! Du hättest den Terror über die gesamte Zaubererwelt bringen können!"

„Das streite ich auch nicht ab", antwortete Dumbledore. „Aber ich war mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass, wenn Voldemort das Rezept nicht benützt, er früher oder später ein anderes finden würde... Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Da es die einzige Möglichkeit war, den Dunklen Lord loszuwerden, indem ich ihm mein Rezept gebe, dachte ich, war es einen Versuch wert."

„Einen Versuch wert?" Molly ballte ihre Fäuste. „Wie kannst du es wagen, das Leben meiner Tochter und meiner Enkeltochter zu riskieren?" Wieder brach sie in Tränen aus, aber tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass der alte Zauberer Recht hatte. Der Tod zweier Personen war nichts im Vergleich zum Tod von Millionen Menschen.

„Molly..." Lupin trat zu ihr. „Albus hat das Richtige getan. Ich verstehe deine Trauer, aber sei stolz, dass deine Tochter – denn nur deine Tochter – konnte Voldemort zerstören. Sie starb einen Heldentod und die ganze Zaubererwelt ist ihr extrem dankbar."

„Sie war nicht dein Kind", antwortete Molly anschuldigend und wischte ihre Tränen mit ihrer Schürze weg.

„Nein." Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber ich wäre stolz, eine Tochter wie sie zu haben."

„Mum...", begann Fred, „wir alle vermissen Ginny schrecklich, aber vergiss nicht, dass wir immer noch Lily haben."

„Ja..." Molly versuchte zu lächeln und warf einen Blick auf das Baby, das friedvoll in Fleurs Armen schlief. „Harry, mein Junge, du wirst sie aber nicht von uns nehmen, nicht wahr?"

Harry drehte sich um, um das Baby anzusehen. Seit Ginny gestorben war, hatte er nicht ein Mal an seine Tochter gedacht... hatte sie nicht einmal von der Nähe gesehen... hatte sie auch nicht in den Armen gehalten.

Er ging hinüber zu Fleur und nahm das kleine Wesen in seine Arme. Das Baby war so schön, so perfekt... Schließlich begannen die so lange zurückgehaltenen Tränen, seine Wangen hinabzufließen. Dieses Kind war alles, was er von Ginny noch hatte – die Frucht ihrer Liebe.

Das Baby erwachte und öffnete die Augen – ihre smaragdgrünen Augen... _grün... so grün..._

„Die Fackel!", flüsterte Harry.

„Was?" Ron runzelte die Stirn und befürchtete, dass die Trauer seinen Freund verrückt gemacht hatte.

„Welcher Tag ist heute?", fragte Harry.

„Der 10. Juli", antwortete Hermine. „Aber warum?"

„Der 10. Juli... ein Tag bleibt mir noch... ein Tag...", murmelte Harry.

„Ein Tag? Wovon sprichst du?", mischte Sirius sich ein.

„Ich kann Ginny retten!", sagte Harry und gab Lily zurück an Fleur.

„Sie retten?" Percy schnappte nach Luft.

„Tote Menschen kann man nicht mehr retten!", wies George hin.

„Doch!", antwortete Harry, dessen Gesicht keine Trauer mehr zeigte, sondern nur noch Aufregung und sehr viel Hoffnung.

„Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, Harry", mahnte Dumbledore.

„Das muss ich auch gar nicht, Professor", antwortete der Junge. „Aber ich kann sie zurückbringen! Ich weiß, dass ich es kann!"

„Wie?", schniefte Molly.

„Jetzt ist keine Zeit, um es euch zu erklären. Ich muss mich beeilen! Wenn ich in 24 Stunden nicht zurück bin, dann könnt ihr sie begraben..." Harry warf Ginny einen letzten Blick zu und mit einem Pop disapparierte er.

Die Familie starrte auf den Fleck, auf dem Harry noch vor einer Sekunde gestanden hatte.

„Er ist verrückt geworden", murmelte Sirius.

„Wir werden sehen", antwortete Dumbledore und zog seine schneeweißen Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Professor?" Hermine wandte sich ihm zu.

„Ja?"

„Professor... Ich befürchte, dass mir ein Teil des Puzzles noch fehlt."

„Dann fahren Sie fort und fragen Sie, Ms. Granger."

„Okay. Also, woher wussten Sie, dass Sie uns in Stonehenge finden konnten?"

Dumbledore lächelte traurig. „Laut Rezept konnte das Ritual nur dort bei Sonnenaufgang durchgeführt werden. Und wegen dem Timing... Vorige Weihnachten habe ich Ginny eine Uhr auf einer Kette geschickt, mit der Warnung, dass sie sie nie ablegen sollte. Diese Uhr war mit meiner verbunden." Er griff in seine Tasche und nahm eine sehr besondere, goldene Uhr heraus mit den kleinen Planeten, die sich bewegten. Sie hatte zwölf Zeiger. „Ich schrieb Ginny, dass, wann auch immer sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten sollte, sie den Deckel der Uhr öffnen und den kleinen Knopf drücken sollte, der in der Uhr versteckt liegt. Als sie entführt wurde, hat sie das gemacht. Da ihr sonst nichts passieren konnte, wusste ich sofort, dass _es _passiert sein musste... Das Einzige, das ich fürchtete... Von dem ich aber wusste, dass es sich erfüllen würde: Voldemort hatte sie und das Baby gekidnappt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich Remus, Sirius und Bill informiert hatte, da Remus in Finnland und Sirius mit Bill in Ägypten war. Zum Glück wusste ich, wo ich sie suchen musste. Auf diese Art sind wir genau bei Sonnenaufgang in Stonehenge angekommen."

„Wussten Sie, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer zu der Zeit, in der Sie ankommen würden, bereits tot war?", fragte Ron.

„Nein. Ich war im festen Glauben, dass Harry immer noch vermisst wurde. Ich fürchtete, dass Voldemort zu der Zeit, in der wir ankamen, Lily bereits getötet haben würde, was glücklicherweise nicht passiert ist..." Seine Stimme schwankte, als er sich Molly und Arthur zuwandte. „Vergebt mir, dass ich eure Tochter Voldemort ausgeliefert habe..."

„Ist nicht deine Schuld." Molly schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast das Richtige getan – du hast sehr viel riskiert, aber dein Plan ist aufgegangen. Es ist nicht gut, sich zu fragen, was alles hätte passieren können, wenn Harry nicht pünktlich dort angekommen wäre... Nur eines zählt: Meine Ginny war dafür bestimmt, du-weist-schon-wessen Tod herbeizuführen, und sie hat ihr Schicksal erfüllt. Wir werden immer stolz auf sie sein."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Seht ihr, so böse bin ich auch wieder nicht, wirklich... Ihr könnt wieder anfangen zu hoffen :-)


	32. Die Fackel des grünen Lichts

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer: siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**GefallenerEngel:** Und wieder mal unter den Ersten, die mir ein Review schreiben... Dankeschön! Also du ahnst etwas? ;-) Mal sehen, mal sehen...

**Michael:** Ich weiß ja nicht, wie genau du diese Geschichte gelesen hast, aber wieso wühlst du dich erst durch ganze 30 Kapitel, nur um mir dann zu sagen, dass du die Story unrealistisch findest? Wenn ich nämlich eine Geschichte nicht gut finde, breche ich nämlich mit dem Lesen ab und wenn ich schon Kritik in ein Review schreibe, dann begründe ich das auch, weil ich möchte, dass der Autor oder die Autorin davon profitieren kann. Wäre schön, wenn du das auch so sehen würdest und mir gezielt sagen könntest, was du denn so unrealistisch findest und warum.

**Krissi:** Danke! Die Geschichte hat insgesamt 34 Kapitel, und da dieses hier die Nummer 32 ist, kommen dann noch 2 weitere. Aber ich hoffe, du hast gegen eine Fortsetzung auch nichts einzuwenden?

**Privilege:** Du darfst hoffen, es gibt nämlich ein Happy End, so viel sei schon mal verraten...

**Mr. Unknown: **Dankeschön! Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 32!

Wie immer herzlichen Dank an **Julsies,** dass du mir betagelesen hast!

Habt Spaß mit

* * *

**Kapitel 32**

**Die Fackel des grünen Lichts**

* * *

„...also hab ich ihm gesagt, dass er berühmt genug ist, um mit mir zusammen fotografiert zu werden. Aber natürlich wurde er weder so berühmt, noch so gutaussehend wie ich..."

„Verstehe, Gildy", kicherte das Mädchen, während es begierig die kühnen Gesichtszüge des Mannes musterte.

„Sunny!", schrie eine dritte Stimme hinter ihren Rücken.

Sie drehten sich um, um einen aufgeregt hüpfenden Jungen mit rabenschwarzem Haar und dieser unverwechselbaren Brille zu sehen.

„Harry!", riefen Gilderoy Lockhart und Anck-sun-Amun überrascht.

„Ja... ich bin es." Der Neuankömmling schnappte nach Luft. „Ich... ich brauche deinen Ring, Sunny."

„Meinen... Ring?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, den mit Adrians Faden", nickte Harry.

„Ariadne", korrigierte ihn das Mädchen. „Warum brauchst du ihn?"

„Weil... ich... ich muss in die Königspyramide", erklärte der Junge.

„Um die Fackel zu benützen?", fragte das Mädchen aufgeregt.

„Genau", nickte Harry. „Würdest du mir deinen Ring borgen? Es geht um Leben und Tod! Meine Verlobte... sie ist tot."

„Oh! Dann muss sie das Mädchen sein, das den Fall von du-weißt-schon-wem herbeigeführt hat!", erkannte Anck-sun-Amun. „Wir haben gestern davon gehört!"

„Wirst du mir also helfen?"

„Natürlich werde ich das. Aber alles, womit ich dir helfen kann, ist dir den Ring zu geben. Ich kann dort nicht noch einmal mit dir hineingehen", antwortete das Mädchen.

„Ja, weiß ich. Gib ihn mir einfach", plapperte Harry und machte nervöse Handbewegungen.

„Hier. Gebrauche ihn gut. Möge er dir und deiner Geliebten hilfreich sein." Sunny gab ihm den Ring.

„Danke." Harry nahm ihn und disapparierte.

„Er hat mich nicht einmal gegrüßt!", tat Gilderoy seine Entrüstung kund.

„Wäre ich an seiner Stelle gewesen, hätte ich das auch nicht", bemerkte sie. „Du wolltest ihm schließlich das Gedächtnis löschen, Liebling."

„Ah, stimmt." Lockhart zuckte die Achseln. „Ich war so ein böser Junge... Aber ich habe mich seither gebessert. Ich bin verantwortungsbewusster und sogar noch liebenswürdiger geworden..."

* * *

Harry sorgte dafür, dass ihn niemand (und besonders kein Muggel) sah und trat zu dem Stein mit Isis' Zeichen am Fuße der Königspyramide. Er klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und ein verborgenes Tor öffnete sich mit einem Zischen, um einen dunklen Gang zu enthüllen, der in die Tiefen des Gebäudes führte.

Er hatte weniger als 20 Stunden, bis sich das Tor für weitere 1000 Jahre schließen würde... Es gab keine Zeit, die verschwendet werden durfte.

Harry betrat den Korridor und hörte, wie sich das Tor hinter ihm wieder schloss. Er hoffte, dass er dort auch wieder ankam, bevor es sich für ein Millennium versiegelte.

Er flüsterte _Lumos, _nachdem er den magischen und unzerreißbaren Faden an einen Vorsprung der Innenseite des Tores geknüpft hatte, und begann seinen Weg den Korridor hinab.

Nach acht oder neun Minuten verengte sich der Korridor zu einer Breite von nur etwa einem Dreiviertelmeter.

Der sonst sandige Boden wurde durch einen Steinboden ersetzt. Jeder Stein hatte Zeichen eingraviert.

„Oh, Himmel, ich kann doch die Hieroglyphen nicht lesen!", seufzte Harry. _Ist das eine Falle? Soll ich nur auf gewisse Steine treten? Aber auf welche? Auf die Augen oder auf die Schlangen? _Es gab Steine mit mindestens sieben verschiedenen Zeichen, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass entweder Isis oder Apophys der Schlüssel zu des Rätsels Lösung waren. _Oh, na gut... Ich muss es wohl riskieren... Nur ein Parselmund kann die Fackel benützen, also probieren wir das Schlangenzeichen!_

Vorsichtig platzierte er seinen linken Fuß auf dem nächsten Stein mit dem Schlangenzeichen. Er versuchte, auch auf seinem rechten Bein noch das Gleichgewicht zu halten, sodass er zurückspringen konnte, sollte sich eine verborgene Falltür unter ihm öffnen und er drohen, dort hineinzufallen.

Der Stein schien ihn halten zu können, also verlagerte er langsam sein gesamtes Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein, wodurch er jetzt wie ein Storch auf einem Bein balancierte.

„Puh!" Er stieß den Atem aus, den er angehalten hatte und suchte den nächsten Stein mit dem Schlangenzeichen.

Er hatte schon beinahe den gesamten engen Teil des Korridors durchquert, als er die letzte Reihe an Steinen erreichte, von denen er einen auswählen musste, um aus dem ‚Minenfeld' hinauszukommen.

„Okay, welcher ist der mit der Schlange?", fragte er sich und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab nach unten, um die Zeichen auf den Steinen zu beleuchten. Sie waren undeutlich, als ob die Oberfläche der Steine von einer Jahrtausende andauernden Flut weggewaschen worden wäre, so wie bei vielen Steinen der großen Sphinx.

Er konnte es noch so sehr versuchen, Harry konnte die Zeichen nicht ausmachen. _Soll ich lieber auf irgend einen Stein treten oder mich eher auf die andere Seite des Steinfeldes schweben lassen? Werde ich verflucht werden, wenn ich mich da durchschummle?_

Es war eine schwierige Wahl, die er da zu treffen hatte.

_Okay, das Glück ist mit den Mutigen. _Er holte tief Luft und trat auf den ersten Ziegelstein zu seiner Rechten.

Er sank nicht ein und es öffnete sich kein Schacht – was schon mal ein gutes Zeichen war – und es gelang ihm, das Ende des engen Teiles des Ganges zu erreichen... als er ein zischendes Geräusch hörte.

„Aaaah!", schrie er vor Schreck und duckte sich, als sich ein Speer an der Stelle in die Wand bohrte, an der sein Kopf noch Millisekunden zuvor gewesen war.

„Meine Güte!" Er griff sich ans Herz, um es daran zu hindern, aus seinem Brustkorb zu springen. „Reiß dich zusammen...", flüsterte er, „ich bin immer noch in einem Stück... obwohl es nur knapp vorbei war..."

Er stand auf und streckte seinen Zauberstab nach vorne, um den Gang, den er vor sich hatte, zu erleuchten.

Bald erreichte Harry eine Gabelung, an der er wählen musste, welche Richtung er einschlagen sollte. Einige Ratten huschten an seinen Füßen vorbei, aber sie waren ihm egal. Er fühlte sich ziemlich hilflos: Es gab kein Zeichen an der Wand, das ihm die Richtung weisen würde und zu seinem größten Bedauern gab es keine Stimme, die ihm jetzt den Weg sagte.

Er griff in seine Tasche und zog seine Goldmedaille heraus, die er beim Mondrennen gewonnen hatte.

_Wegen einem Mangel an Münzen wird es die hier auch tun. Kopf oder Zahl? _Er warf die Medaille in die Luft und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Sie zeigte die Inschrift _‚Mondrennen 1998'_ an. „Also Zahl." Er atmete durch, steckte die Medaille wieder ein und betrat den Korridor zu seiner Linken.

Nach zwanzig Minuten kam er in eine Halle, durch die ein gruseliges, blaues Licht strömte. Verzaubernde Musik hallte von irgendwo her und machte Harry extrem müde. Kein Wunder – er hatte seit etwa 60 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen.

„Kooomm... kooooooomm...", bettelte eine mysteriöse Stimme.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er, blickte sich um, ohne jemanden zu sehen, nur das blaue Licht und ein Bett mit blauen Vorhängen. Der Sprecher musste sich hinter dem Vorhang verstecken.

Als Harry zu dem Bett ging, wurden die Vorhänge von Magie zurückgezogen, um ein wunderschönes, exotisches, asiatisches Mädchen zu enthüllen, das nackt auf blauen Kissen lag.

„Cho!", flüsterte der Junge, als er sie wiedererkannte.

„Oh ja, Harry, ich bin es!" Das Mädchen streckte ihre Hände nach ihm aus, aber Harry beachtete sie nicht.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte er voller Argwohn. „Ich habe gehört, du bist nach China zurückgegangen, um ein McRice Fast-food Restaurant zu eröffnen."

„Aber Harry..." Sie setzte sich auf und warf ihre langen schwarzen Haare hinter ihre Schulter, um ihre vollen Brüste zu herzuzeigen. „Harry, wie konntest du jemals glauben, ich würde dich verlassen? Ich habe dich immer geliebt... Nachdem Ced starb, halt... Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie enttäuscht ich war, als ich von deiner Liaison mit Ginny Weasley erfahren habe... Sie hat dich nie verdient..." Ihre Stimme war süß, genauso wie der Duft ihres nackten Körpers.

„Hör mal, Cho...", begann Harry, aber die Frau stand auf, trat näher zu ihm und ihre schwarzen Augen tauchten in seine grünen ein. „Du hast sie nie, niemals wirklich geliebt...", gurrte sie, „ich bin die, die du geliebt hast... die ganze Zeit."

„Du bist die, die ich geliebt habe...", wiederholte er ihre Worte.

„Gut", lächelte sie und strich ihm über das Kinn. „Und jetzt... dreh dich zurück... such nicht nach dieser Fackel... sie ist all die Probleme nicht wert."

„Nicht wert...", murmelte Harry, fasziniert von ihrem Blick.

„Guter Junge... kluger Junge..." Sie zog ihn näher für einen Kuss, aber er schrie plötzlich auf, sprang aus ihrer Umarmung zurück und massierte seinen Knöchel, wo ihn eine Ratte gebissen hatte, eben als Cho ihn küssen wollte.

„Du verdammte Ratte!", schrie er, als das kleine Tier wieder aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Er sah vor lauter Schmerz kleine Sternchen, aber als er aufsah, war sein Blick wieder klar.

„Du bist nicht Cho!", erklärte er. „Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was du bist, aber die echte Cho würde mich niemals abhalten, Ginny zu helfen! Die echte Cho hat mich sowieso nie geliebt!"

„Sehr klug", nickte die Frau und verwandelte sich in eine Schlange, die davon kroch.

_Es war eine Falle... und ich wäre beinahe hineingefallen... _Harry tadelte sich selbst. Er war wirklich wütend – er liebte Ginny, nicht Cho! Nicht mehr, um ehrlich zu sein.

Er sah am anderen Ende der Halle eine blaue Tür und ging hinüber zu ihr. Die Tür war geschlossen.

_„Alohomora!", _sagte er, aber es tat sich nichts.

„Okay, _öffne dich!", _befahl er in Parsel und die Tür öffnete sich langsam, um einen kleinen Raum zu enthüllen, aus dem kein Gang hinausführte. Der Raum schien bloß eine Tür zu haben: die war Eingang und Ausgang zugleich.

In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein riesiger Sarg aus Stein.

Harry bemerkte nichts Verdächtiges daran – er war natürlich mit Hieroglyphen geschmückt, aber um die kümmerte er sich nicht, da er sie sowieso nicht lesen konnte.

_Schade, dass Sunny nicht mitkommen konnte, _dachte er bitter. Das Mädchen hätte all die komischen Zeichen deuten können.

Er sah sich ein weiteres Mal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich keinen Ausgang mehr gab. Er sah weder irgendwelche Zeichen an den Wänden, noch Ziegelsteine, die man drücken oder drehen konnte, um eine geheime Tür zu öffnen. Nichts. Absolut nichts außer nackten Wänden und Sandsteinboden.

_Dieser Sarg muss absichtlich hier stehen, _dachte Harry. _Vielleicht ist das die Lösung... Irgend etwas muss in diesem Sarg sein, das mir helfen kann, meinen Weg fortzusetzen._

Er trat näher, untersuchte den Deckel des Sarges und versuchte herauszufinden, wie man ihn öffnen konnte. Schließlich beschloss er, den einfachsten Schwebezauber zu benützen: _„Wingardium Leviosa!" _Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Sarg und sein Deckel zitterte, hob sich dann ein bisschen, rutschte zur Seite und krachte mit einem donnernden Geräusch, das den ganzen Raum ausfüllte, zu Boden.

Harry blickte in den Sarg und sein Bewohner blickte zurück zu ihm.

Der Junge fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror, als ein sehr unsympathischer Kerl, der in Bandagen gewickelt war, aus seiner Ruhestätte krabbelte.

Harrys Gedanken rasten – er versuchte, sich an Professor Lupins Mumien-Bekämpfungs-Zauber zu erinnern. Schande, dass er damals im November nicht besser im Unterricht aufgepasst hatte – aber seine Gedanken galten voll und ganz Ginnys Schwangerschaft und den damit verbundenen Konsequenzen, nicht Rons Referat über ägyptische Flüche und Lupins Erklärungen danach.

_Wenn ich jetzt sterbe, werde ich es mir nie verzeihen können, dass ich bei Lupin nicht aufgepasst habe! _Schwor er, als er an die Tür zurückwich, durch die er den Raum betreten hatte. _Hier muss er doch irgendwo sein... _Er tastete nach einem Türknauf, aber alles, was er ertastete, war die Wand.

Die Tür war verschwunden und er war in diesem Raum mit einer wütenden Mumie eingesperrt.

Schlecht.

Die Mumie näherte sich ihm, die gelben Augen glitzerten und die bandagierten Hände waren bedrohlich in die Luft gestreckt, um bei nächster Möglichkeit zuzuschlagen.

_Was, wenn das nur ein Irrwicht ist? f_ragte sich Harry. _Es ist einen Versuch wert. _Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Mumie und stellte sich vor, wie sie in ihren Bandagen stolperte, genauso wie Parvatis Irrwicht in der dritten Klasse.

_„Ridikkulus!", _schrie er, aber nichts passierte.

_Also doch kein Boggart. _Er schluckte, dann kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee und er ließ den Deckel des Sarges über der Mumie schweben und ließ den massiven Stein über ihr fallen.

„Ja!" Er boxte vor Freude in die Luft und lief zum Sarg, um einen Blick in sein Inneres zu werfen. Als er an der flach gedrückten Mumie vorbeiging, zog ihm auf einmal etwas sein rechtes Bein weg.

„Hey!" Er fiel mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Boden und versuchte, sein Bein aus dem eisernen Griff der Mumie loszumachen. „Lass mich gehen!", schrie er, aber der hässliche Kerl knurrte ihn nur an. Man hätte denken können, dass sie nicht mehr Verstand als ein Bergtroll besitzen würde.

Harry kämpfte, um frei zu kommen, dann zeigte er mit seinem Zauberstab nach hinten und rief _„Rictusempra!" _Es zeigte den gewünschten Effekt: Die Mumie rollte sich vor Gelächter unter dem Deckel des Sarges zusammen (schon jemals von einer hysterisch kichernden Mumie gehört?) und ließ Harrys Bein los.

Der Junge sprang schwer atmend auf. Während sein Angreifer mit seinen bandagierten Fäusten auf den Boden einhämmerte und nicht imstande war, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören, rannte Harry zu dem Sarg, um hineinzuspähen.

Zu seiner großen Zufriedenheit gab es hier Treppen, die nach unten zum Boden des Sarges führten.

„Nein... hihihi... nicht!", kicherte die Mumie, schüttelte den Stein von ihrem Rücken und lief immer noch krankhaft zitternd vor Gelächter auf Harry zu.

„Ach... Professor Lupin... warum kann ich mich nicht erinn...", murmelte Harry, dann schlug er sich an die Stirn. „Das ist es! _Mankimummi Menacenomi!"_

Der Spruch tat seine Wirkung und der Angreifer verschwand.

Harrys Weg nach unten war frei.

Er erleuchtete die Stufen mit der kleinen Flamme auf der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und kletterte nach unten. Er muss mindestens 200 Stiegen bewältigt haben, als er etwas Seltsames hörte – ein knisterndes Geräusch.

Weitere 20 Stufen später wurde es lauter und weitere 15 Stufen später blieb Harry stehen und sprang die letzten 4 Stufen wieder nach oben. Er hatte endlich die Quelle des Geräusches gefunden: Die Treppe endete in einem Korridor, dessen Boden mit einer Unmenge herumkrabbelnder, schwarzer Skarabäuskäfer bedeckt war.

Harry unterdrückte das Bedürfnis zu schreien – er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. (Obwohl er nicht wirklich dachte, dass die Käfer intelligent genug wären, um einen menschlichen Ruf zu erkennen.)

„Oh, gut...", murmelte er und rümpfte seine Nase. „Wovor fürchten sich Skarabäuskäfer?... Was hat Ron gesagt? Ah! Feuer!"

Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab genau auf die ekeligen Käfer und sagte _„Incendio!"_

In der nächsten Sekunde war der Korridor mit loderndem Feuer gefüllt und die Käfer flohen. Harry sprach einen Löschzauber aus und stieg vollends von den Stiegen auf den Boden.

Als seine Beine den Grund berührten, erzitterte der Korridor und ein riesiges Objekt wurde sichtbar, das seinen Weg den etwas abfallenden Gang nahm.

„Was...?", fragte Harry, aber noch bevor er seine Frage zu Ende sprechen konnte, sah er die Antwort bereits: es war ein riesiger, runder Felsblock, der fast so breit wie der Korridor war und auf Harry zurollte.

„Du meine Güte!", rief Harry. Er wusste, dass, wenn er nicht in den nächsten zwanzig Sekunden eine Lösung fand, er als Pfannkuchen enden würde.

Was natürlich keine rosige Aussicht war.

_„Impedimenta!", _rief er, aber damit gelang es ihm nur, den Felsblock zu verlangsamen. Auf diese Weise gewann er genau elf Sekunden vor der Kollision.

Seine Gedanken rasten vor Hoffnungslosigkeit. _Der Schildzauber wird mich nicht vor so einem riesigen Felsen schützen... Genauso wenig wie der Patronus... Wenn ich mich jetzt bloß in ein kleines Tier verwandeln könnte!_

Aber er war kein Animagus. In diesem Moment – etwa 120 Meter von dem tödlichen Felsblock entfernt – kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass er disapparieren könnte. Wie auch immer, wohin hätte er jetzt apparieren sollen – so nah an seinem Ziel?...

...Weil er es irgendwie fühlte, dass er nahe dran war – nicht nur an dem Felsen, aber auch der Kammer mit der Fackel.

_„Expelliarmus! Stupefy! _Oh nein, er ist ja nicht lebendig! _Reducto!"_

Der Reductorfluch erzielte schließlich den gewünschten Effekt und der riesige Felsen explodierte etwa zwei Meter vor dem Jungen in tausend Stücke. Ein größerer Teil des Felsen traf Harry irgendwie mitten in den Bauch und ließ ihn vor Schmerz zusammenrollen. Er verlor fast die Besinnung und fiel auf die Knie. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich mindestens drei Rippen gebrochen hatte.

„Ich... muss... aufstehen..." Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich, seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Er musste über den Haufen zersplitterter Steine klettern – was sich mit seinen gebrochenen Rippen anfühle, als ob er den Mount Everest erklimmen würde.

Als er den Boden auf der anderen Seite des ‚Berges' wieder erreicht hatte, tanzten bereits Sternchen vor seinen Augen. Sein Bein schmerzte ebenfalls – die Ratte muss eine Sehne verletzt haben und der Griff der Mumie hatte seinen Zustand nur verschlechtert.

Er lehnte sich gegen eine Wand, um sich ein bisschen auszuruhen – aber die Wand hinter seinem Rücken verschwand plötzlich und er fiel zurück.

„Genug... ist genug!", zischte er und hoffte, dass er sich nicht die Wirbelsäule brechen würde.

Er versuchte, seine Arme und Beine zu bewegen – sie taten allesamt weh, aber das war ein gutes Zeichen: Seine Wirbelsäule war nicht ernsthaft verletzt worden.

Er rollte sich auf die Seite, versuchte, sich mit seinen Armen aufzustützen, um hoch zu kommen... Als er damit kämpfte, fiel sein Blick auf zwei Beine mit riesigen Klauen.

Er hob langsam seinen Kopf. Ihm war ganz und gar nicht danach, in seinem derzeitigen Zustand mit einem Säbelzahntiger zu ringen.

Die Beine mit diesen enormen Klauen gehörten einer Sphinx.

„Ähm... hallo...", grüßte der Junge das Wesen, das halb Löwe, halb Frau war.

„Guten Tag dir auch, junger Mann." Die Sphinx lächelte, ihre himmelblauen Augen glitzerten freudig. „Fürchte dich nicht, du musst nicht gegen mich kämpfen. Alles, was du tun musst, ist..."

„...ein Rätsel zu lösen", beendete Harry den Satz und zog sich in eine stehende Position.

„Genau. Wenn du es beantworten kannst, werde ich dir den Weg in den nächsten Raum freigeben, welcher der letzte vor der Kammer mit der Fackel des grünen Lichtes ist. Wenn du mir eine falsche Antwort gibst, werde ich dich angreifen. Aber wenn du gar nicht antwortest, werde ich dich den Weg zurückgehen lassen, den du gekommen bist."

„Okay." Der Junge wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn, obwohl ihm bereits diese kleine Bewegung solche Schmerzen bereitete, als ob er von hundert Lanzen aufgespießt worden wäre. „Sag mir dein Rätsel."

_Obwohl es zwei Gesichter hat,  
__Kennen wir davon nur eines,  
__Das andere ist verborgen,  
__Es widerstrebt ihm, sich zu zeigen..  
__Obwohl es klein aussieht,  
__Befiehlt es Ebbe und Flut,  
__Und es ist sogar fähig,  
__Zu verbergen das größte Licht._

„Na ja..." Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Zwei Gesichter... Nicht Professor Quirrell, oder?"

Die Sphinx schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick.

„Ich habe nicht geraten!", fügte Harry schnell hinzu. „Ich habe bloß laut gedacht. Na ja... Also, es ist klein, aber es kann das größte Licht verbergen..." Er wünschte, er wäre nicht so müde. „Das größte Licht... die Sonne, oder?" Er sah die Sphinx für eine Bestätigung an, aber sie lächelte nur. (Wie typisch für eine Sphinx, hm?)

„Nun, die Sonne also... Es kann die Sonne verbergen... und befiehlt Ebbe und Flut... Soweit ich weiß, sind Ebbe und Flut abhängig vom... _Mond! _Ja!" Sein Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Der Mond hat zwei Seiten, aber von der Erde aus können wir nur eine davon sehen! Und manchmal verbirgt er die Sonne und wir sehen eine Sonnenfinsternis!"

„Gut gemacht, junger Mann", nickte die Sphinx und ließ ihn vorbei.

„Danke." Er lächelte das Wesen, das halb Löwe und halb Frau war, an und betrat den letzten Raum, der ihn von seinem Ziel noch trennte.

Es gab nichts Besonderes in diesem Raum – nur eine durchsichtige Tür in der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Harry konnte die grünen Flammen der Fackel durchschimmern sehen.

Harry trat zu der Tür, die aus einer Art Kristall zu bestehen schien. „Seltsam...", murmelte er. „Das letzte Mal war die Tür nicht transparent. Oh, egal." Er holte tief Luft, stellte sich eine Schlange vor und sagte _„Öffne dich!" _in Parsel.

„Sie kann von außen nicht geöffnet werden", hörte er eine Stimme von hinten.

Er drehte sich um und sah einen kleinen, dünnen und glatzköpfigen Mann in einem Mantel.

„Wurmschwanz!", flüsterte er.


	33. Der grüne Feuerring

**Disclaimer:** siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Ich bin stinksauer auf ff-net. Diese Idioten verbieten es von nun an, die Reviewantworten direkt ins Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich rauche vor Wut. Jawohl. Aber zum Glück kann es diesen Kontrollfreaks egal sein, was ich in meine Bio schreibe. Das heißt, von nun an gibt's bei mir die Reviewantworten, wenn ihr auf meine Bio klickt.

Und jetzt, viel Spaß mit dem vorletzten Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 33**

**Der grüne Feuerring**

* * *

„Wurmschwanz!", flüsterte Harry. „Was zur Hölle tust du hier?"

„Ich folge dir, Harry", antwortete der Todesser ruhig.

„Warum?" Der Junge hob seinen Wand für den Fall, dass er sich verteidigen musste.

„Weil ich wusste, was du hier tun wolltest."

„Du wusstest es? Woher?"

„Nachdem mein Lord starb, verwandelte ich mich in eine Ratte und rannte weg – soweit ich konnte. Ich entschied mich, nach Thailand zu ziehen, aber auf meinem Weg dorthin machte ich in Ägypten Halt... Also kam ich in die Einheitsgasse. Als ich müde wurde, weil ich durch die Straßen wanderte, beschloss ich, eine kleine Rast einzulegen und zog in ein Haus, das ich sehr sympathisch fand. Ich habe gerade ein Nickerchen gemacht, als ich von einem aufgeregten Jungen geweckt wurde, der etwas von einem Ring plapperte, den er brauchte, und von einer Fackel, die er benützen wollte, um seine tote Geliebte wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen." Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, aber Wurmschwanz kümmerte sich nicht darum und fuhr mit seiner Rede fort. „Dann erinnerte ich mich an Tante Maggie... Sie war eine Ägyptologin und eine Hexe, die geschworen hatte, sie hätte eine uralte Schrift über eine mysteriöse Fackel entdeckt. Laut ihrer Aussage hatte die Fackel grüne Flammen und konnte die Toten zurückbringen. Natürlich glaubte ihr niemand. Nicht viel später wurde sie ins St. Mungo gebracht, weil sie verrückterweise an ihrer Theorie festgehalten hatte. Sie starb in der Abteilung für Irre im Spital. Ich habe ihr auch nicht geglaubt – aber jetzt tue ich das. Als ich von deiner Absicht hörte, das Weasley Mädchen zu retten, wusste ich sofort, wo ich nach dir suchen musste."

„Wie ist es dir gelungen, an all den Fallen vorbeizukommen?", fragte Harry mit verdächtiger Stimme.

„Ich folgte dem silbernen Faden, der aus deinem Ring kam... Natürlich in Gestalt einer Ratte. Weder die Mumie, noch die Formwandler-Schlange und noch nicht einmal die Sphinx bemerkte, dass ich nicht eine echte Ratte war."

„Dann ist Krummbein intelligenter als sie alle zusammen", murmelte Harry. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich es nicht zulassen werde, dass du dein Ziel erreichst, Wurmschwanz!" Er wedelte ein bisschen mit seinem Zauberstab, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn bei Bedarf niederschlagen würde.

„Dass ich mein Ziel erreiche?" Der Ratten-Todesser hob eine Augenbraue. „Was weißt du schon von meinen Zielen?"

„Ich weiß genug." Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „Du willst Voldemort wiederbeleben! Deshalb bist du mir gefolgt! Du hast mich nur alle Gefahren bekämpfen lassen, sodass du die Fackel für deine eigenen bösen Absichten benützen kannst!"

„Aber, aber, mein Junge..."

„Nenn mich nicht _mein Junge!", _bellte er. „Du hast den Tod meiner Eltern verursacht!"

„Das bestreite ich nicht." Wurmschwanz nickte. „Aber ich bestreite deine Anschuldigung, dass ich meinen Lord wiederbeleben möchte."

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Du nennst ihn ja immer noch _deinen _Lord!"

„Warum solltest du mir glauben?" Die nervösen kleinen Augen des Todessers studierten Harrys Gesichtszüge. „Warum? Weil ich dir geholfen habe."

„Geholfen – mir?" Der Junge stieß ein hysterisches Gelächter aus.

„Ja", antwortete Wurmschwanz. „Wer glaubst du biss dich in den Knöchel, um dich wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen? Ich war das."

„Aber du hast mich mit Absicht in den Knöchel gebissen! Du wolltest, dass ich weitergehe, sodass du die Fackel in die Hände bekommst!"

„Deine Schlussfolgerungen sind fast brillant. _Fast. _Du kannst meinetwegen glauben, dass ich die Fackel will... Du darfst glauben, was du willst." Wurmschwanz zuckte die Achseln. „Aber es wird dir ohne meine Hilfe so oder so nicht gelingen, dass du die Fackel bekommst."

„Was meinst du damit?" Harry verschränkte seine Arme.

„Siehst du dieses kleine, runde Loch am Boden der Tür?"

Harry nickte.

„Das ist der Eingang", meinte der Animagus.

Harry gab ihm einen _‚Halte-mich-nicht-für-blöd'-Blick._

„Glaub mir, das ist der Eingang. Tante Maggie hat alles darüber in ihren Notizen aufgeschrieben. Sie schrieb, dass nur ein Parselmund die Fackel benützen konnte, aber wenn er oder sie nicht die erste Möglichkeit nützt und später wieder zurückkommt, wird es ihm nicht gelingen, die Tür zu öffnen, wenn er sich nicht in etwas verwandeln kann, das klein genug ist, um durch diese winzige runde Öffnung zu laufen oder zu gleiten."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich schon das zweite Mal hier bin?" Harry zog seine Brauen zusammen.

„Das ist einfach, Junge. Nummer eins: Ich hörte das Mädchen, wie es sagte, dass sie nicht _noch einmal _mir dir mitgehen könnte. Nummer zwei: Wäre das dein erstes Mal gewesen, hättest du nicht so viele Hindernisse zu bewältigen gehabt."

Harry musste zugeben, dass Wurmschwanz' Schlüsse Sinn machten.

„Glaubst du, dass der Eingang oder was auch immer das ist für Schlangen gemacht worden war?"

„Genau." Der glatzköpfige Mann nickte. „Die Fackel gehörte ja Apophys..."

„Und glaubst du, dass du dort als Ratte hineinkommen könntest?", fragte der Junge zweifelnd.

„Ja."

„Welche Garantie habe ich, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, Voldemort zurückzubringen, wenn du einmal in der Kammer bist?"

„Garantie? Dafür brauchst du keine. Denk nach... Nur ein Parselmund kann sie benützen und ich beherrsche die Schlangensprache nicht. Daher brauchst du keine Garantie... Wie auch immer, du hast keine andere Wahl – du kannst dort ohne meine Hilfe nicht hineinkommen."

Harry wog Wurmschwanz' Worte sorgfältig ab. Er wusste einfach, dass er Wurmschwanz vertrauen musste.

„Okay. Tu es. Geh hinein und öffne die Tür für mich", seufzte er.

„Weise Entscheidung." Der glatzköpfige kleine Mann nickte und verwandelte sich in eine Ratte.

Harry sah zu, wie Wurmschwanz durch das kleine runde Loch in die Kammer der Fackel des grünen Lichts lief.

Einen Augenblick lang verkreuzte der Junge seine Finder und folgte Wurmschwanz mit seinen Augen. Er sah, wie sich das kleine Tier wieder in einen Mann verwandelte. Harry hoffte stark, dass er das Richtige getan hatte, als er der ‚Ratte' vertraute.

Seine Angst war unbegründet – die massive Kristalltür bewegte sich zur Seite und machte Harry den Weg frei in die Kammer, die von den mysteriösen grünen Flammen der Fackel erleuchtet wurde.

Wurmschwanz stand neben dem Kreis, der auf den Boden gemalt war.

„Komm, nimm die Fackel", sagte er.

Harry erinnerte sich noch an Anck-sun-Amuns Worte, dass er in den Kreis treten und ihn um sich herum entzünden sollte.

Er schluckte, griff nach der Fackel und trat in die Mitte des Kreises.

„Geh und bring sie zurück", ermutigte ihn Wurmschwanz.

Der Junge nickte und berührte mit den Flammen den Kreis, der sofort Feuer fing und ihn durch eine Wand aus grünen Flammen von der Außenwelt abschnitt.

_„Bist du bereit, die Unterwelt zu betreten?", _fragte eine tiefe, zischende Stimme.

_„Ja... bin ich", _antwortete er in Parsel und im nächsten Augenblick wurde er in etwas wie einen Strudel gezogen, der sich drehte und ihn schließlich in einer Blumenwiese wieder ausspuckte.

Harry landete auf allen vieren, seine Brille rutschte ihm auf die Nasenspitze.

Langsam stand er auf, befreite seine Roben vom Staub, schob seine Brille wieder nach oben und sah sich um.

Er sah Blumen, soweit das Auge reichte: Löwenzahn, Glockenblumen und Gänseblümchen bewegten sich im leichten Wind, ein klares Flüsschen lief durch das Feld.

Es war schön hier und Harry fühlte sich lebendig – wirklich lebendig, obwohl er in der Unterwelt war. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr müde oder schläfrig, nicht einmal seine Beine und Rippen taten mehr weh.

Nun, dieser Ort konnte nicht die Hölle sein.

„Harry?", kam eine sanfte Stimme von hinter ihm.

Er wirbelte herum, um eine wunderschöne rothaarige Frau mit smaragdgrünen Augen zu sehen.

„M...mum!", flüsterte er.

Die Augen der Frau füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie ihre Arme für ihn ausstreckte. Harry schlang seine Arme um ihren Nacken und schluchzte.

„Mum... Oh Mum!" Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte er die Frau umarmen, die ihn geboren hatte.

„Mein Sohn..." Dieses Mal sprach eine kräftige Stimme, die Harry aufsehen ließ. Durch seine Tränen sah er einen großen Mann mit rabenschwarzem Haar und einer Brille.

„Dad!" Er wischte seine Tränen weg (kein Mann würde seinem Vater zeigen, dass er weinte) und ließ es zu, dass James Potter ihn in eine Umarmung zog.

„Mein Sohn..." James sah Harry an und nahm all seine Gesichtszüge in sich auf. „Mann, bist du gewachsen! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!"

„Wirklich?" Harry zwinkerte. „Ich habe Dinge getan, auf die man nie stolz sein sollte."

James sah direkt in die Augen seines Sohnes. „Aber du hast dich gebessert, mein Sohn. Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest", sagte er mit sehr ernster Stimme.

„Dein Vater hat Recht, Harry." Lily Potter legte die Hand auf die Schulter ihres Sohnes. „Du hast Fehler gemacht, aber das tut jeder. Du hast wirklich Dinge getan, auf die du nie stolz sein solltest, aber wenn es notwendig war, hast du Mut und Großherzigkeit gezeigt. Wir haben es gesehen... und unsere kleine Schwiegertochter hier kann das ebenfalls bestätigen."

Harry drehte sich um, um eine strahlend lächelnde Ginny zu sehen, die in einem Büschel Veilchen stand und ein so weißes Kleid trug, dass es aus Mondlicht gemacht zu sein schien.

„Ginny!" Harry rannte zu ihr und zog sie in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

„Was tust du denn hier, Liebling?" Sie sah ein bisschen besorgt aus. „Du bist nicht tot, oder?"

„Sicher nicht. Ich bin wegen dir hier, Liebste", antwortete er.

„Wegen mir?"

„Ja." Er nickte. „Mum... Dad... Wir müssen gehen."

„Das wissen wir, Junge." James lächelte. „Beeil dich, du hast nur zwei Stunden übrig, bevor die Pyramide sich schließt. Ich nehme an, du möchtest keine weiteren 1000 Jahre warten."

„Das stimmt."

„Pass auf dich auf, mein Sohn." Lily küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Und du, junge Dame, pass auch auf ihn auf! Lass ihn nie zu spät nachhause kommen und lass ihn keine riesigen Summen verprassen und..."

„Lily", mischte James sich ein. „Sie wird schon wissen, wie sie ihn kontrollieren kann."

„Das hoffe ich." Seine Frau kicherte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mum, Dad", sagte Harry.

„Bye... Wir sehen uns in hundert Jahren, mein Liebling!" Lily winkte.

Harry nahm Ginny an der Hand und sagte in Parsel: _„Zurück!"_

* * *

Er fiel aus dem Kreis, der nun nicht mehr glühte. Der Griff der Fackel des grünen Lichts steckte wieder 5 Zentimeter im Boden und sandte ein gruseliges Licht an die Wände.

Wie auch immer, das war nicht das einzige Licht in der Kammer.

Harry sah auf seine rechte Hand hinunter, in der er noch Ginnys Hand gehalten hatte, bevor er ‚zurückkam'. Jetzt tanzte eine kleine, grüne Flamme in seiner Hand – Ginnys Geist.

„Die Zeit wird knapp", brach Wurmschwanz die Stille. „Du musst gehen, wenn du das Tor erreichen willst, bevor es sich schließt."

„Und du?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe vergessen, dir etwas zu erzählen, Junge", antwortete der Mann mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. „In Tante Maggies Aufzeichnungen habe ich etwas Wichtiges gelesen: Wenn du die Kammer zum zweiten Mal betrittst und sie wieder verlässt, wirst du verflucht werden und das Tor nicht mehr lebend erreichen... außer jemand anderes nimmt den Fluch auf sich und bleibt für dich hier."

„Dann... ist die Kammer eine Falle?" Harry sah geschockt aus.

„Ja und nein. Nur, wenn du zum zweiten Mal herkommst... Apophys hatte einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor und hatte nie wiederkommende Gäste gemocht."

„Heißt das, dass ich all diese Hindernisse für nichts überwunden habe?" Harry schnappte nach Luft.

„Nein." Wurmschwanz schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, weil ich hier bin. Und ich werde hier bleiben."

„Du? Warum?" Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Warum würde dieser habgierige, egoistische Kerl hierbleiben... _an seiner Stelle?_

„Wie du weißt, schulde ich dir mein Leben, was das stärkste Band zwischen zwei Zauberern ist..." Harry sah die Augen des Todessers vor ungewohnter Sicherheit glitzern. „Ich habe nichts mehr, Junge... keinen Lord, keine Ziele, nichts. Aber du, du bist jung, voller Energie und mit der Aussicht auf ein wundervolles Leben. Du hast Menschen, die dich lieben und dich schon erwarten – an erster Stelle deine Tochter. Ich habe niemanden, dem ich etwas bedeute... Wie auch immer, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich mit den Ratten hier bestens verstehen werde..." Er stieß ein resigniertes Seufzen aus. „Geh, bevor ich es mir anders überlege... Das ist ein einmaliges Angebot... Nimm es an. Geh, Harry, sei ein großartiger Zauberer und lass deine Eltern stolz auf dich sein."

„Peter..." Harry trat näher.

„Beeil dich jetzt." Pettigrew zuckte zurück. „Geh und sei glücklich, Harry Potter."

„Danke." Der Junge schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und verließ die Kammer. Er hörte, wie das Kristalltor hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Harry erinnerte sich noch daran, wie Dumbledore ihm sagte: _„Die Zeit wird kommen, da wirst du sehr froh sein, dass du Pettigrews Leben gerettet hast..."_

Damals im dritten Jahr hatte Harry gedacht, dass der alte Direktor verrückt geworden wäre. Jetzt sah er Dumbledores Worte von einem anderen Standpunkt aus... und diese Worte machten Sinn.

Jetzt war alles, was er tun musste, Ariadnes Faden zurück zu dem Tor zu folgen – zurück in die Freiheit.

* * *

**A/N**: okay, ihr könnt jetzt sagen, dass ich ein emotionaler Mensch bin, weil ich es zuließ, dass Peter sich aufopferte, aber ich wollte es so. Punkt. Ein weiteres Kapitel kommt noch, und dieses letzte Kapitel wird WIRKLICH LANG sein! 


	34. Hochzeit zu Weihnachten

**Disclaimer:** siehe vorheriges Kapitel... -schnief-

* * *

**Ü/N:** Ich will euch den Lesespaß nicht verderben, darum sag ich alles, was es zu sagen gibt, gleich jetzt:

Also, natürlich vielen Dank an **AgiVega**, da sie diese Geschichte geschrieben und mir ihre Erlaubnis gegeben hat, sie zu übersetzen. Herzlichen Dank an **Julsies,** mein Betali. Und natürlich Danke an alle Reviewer. Ihr findet die Antworten auf eure Reviews, wenn ihr auf mein Profil klickt.

**Kleiner Hinweis:** Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wann ich beginnen werde, Teil II der Triloge („Die größte Schande, die ein Zauberer ertragen kann") zu veröffentlichen, da ich im Moment viel zu wenig Zeit zum Übersetzen habe, als mir lieb ist. Daher bitte ich euch, falls ihr mich nicht auf eure Author Alert Liste hinzugefügt habt und trotzdem benachrichtigt werden wollt, wann ich das 1. Kapitel hochlade, mir einfach eure Email-Adresse zukommen zu lassen (per Email oder Review, ich nehm alles an ;-) DANKE!

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, und jetzt würde ich gerne danke sagen an:

J.K. Rowling, dafür, dass sie Harry Potter geschrieben hat – ohne ihr hätte ich diese Fic nie schreiben können.

Meine liebe Mutter, die die beste Betaleserin war, die man kriegen kann! Dankeschön, Mom!

Danke euch allen fürs Lesen und Review schreiben!

Und jetzt, das letzte Kapitel! – Das dürfte das lustigste von allen werden (und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen _zu _lustig – auf eine nervige oder kindische Art – aber ich wollte euch ein fröhliches Ende geben und all das traurige Zeug wiedergutmachen.)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 34**

**Hochzeit zu Weihnachten**

_

* * *

_

_"Finishing a book is just like you took_

_a child out in the yard and shot it."_

_„Ein Buch zu beenden, ist fast so, als würde man_

_ein Kind mit in den Hof nehmen und es erschießen."_

_/Truman Capote/_

* * *

„Harry ist immer noch nicht zurückgekommen... Es.. es ist Zeit, sie zu begraben." Arthur legte seine Hände auf Mollys Schultern.

Seine Frau nickte, stand einfach da vor der Bahre und hatte ihre Augen auf das kalkweiße Gesicht ihrer einzigen Tochter fixiert.

Ginny war immer noch wunderschön, sogar in ihrem Tod. Ihre langen, dunklen Wimpern warfen Schatten auf ihre beinahe durchsichtige Haut.

Molly konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass diese schönen schokoladenbraunen Augen nie wieder spitzbübisch funkeln würden, dass diese kirschroten Lippen sie nie wieder anlächeln würden... aber sie weinte nicht – ihre Tränen waren verebbt.

„Lass es ein kleines, stilles Begräbnis sein. Meine Baby-Ginny würde es nicht wollen, dass unzählige Leute herumschwirren würden." Mrs. Weasley drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um.

„Das wird nicht leicht sein", mischte Dumbledore sich ein. „All eure Freunde und viele andere würden gerne kommen... ganz England... die ganze Zaubererwelt weiß, was passiert ist..."

„Das ist mir egal. Lass sie nicht kommen." Mollys Stimme war flehentlich.

„Liebes..." Mr. Weasley wollte sie wieder zu Sinnen bringen, als Harry neben ihnen apparierte.

„Harry!" Arthur schnappte nach Luft.

„Harry, Liebling!", schrie Molly und schlug ihre Hände zusammen. „Was ist passiert? Wo warst du?"

Der Junge antwortete nicht, sondern eilte zu dem Leichnam seiner Geliebten und hielt eine gruselige, grüne Flamme in seiner bloßen Hand.

„Was zur...?", rief Molly, doch Arthur brachte sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand zur Ruhe.

„Schhhh! Schau!", flüsterte er.

Die Weasley-Eltern starrten den Jungen und ihre tote Tochter an – Harry streckte seine Hand mit der Flamme über Ginnys Brustkorb. Molly hielt den Atem an, als sich die grüne Flamme in einen kleinen Ring verwandelte, der in Ginnys Körper verschwand, während Harry ein paar Schritte zurückwich.

Einen Augenblick lang schien der Körper des Mädchens in Feuer zu sein, grüne Funken hüpften und tanzten um sie und wurden von einem seltsamen, zischenden Geräusch begleitet.

„Oh Arthur, was...?"

„Schhh!" Mr. Weasley hob seinen Zeigefinger an den Mund.

„Aber...", protestierte Molly, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schock, als das Zischen und Funkeln plötzlich aufhörte. Sie griff nach dem Arm ihres Mannes, ein ängstlicher Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck sah genauso aus, als plötzlich eine Stimme die Stille durchbrach:

„Harry... _Er _konnte dich nicht töten... oder?"

Die Weasley-Eltern stürzten zu der Bahre, um eine totenblasse, aber _lebende _Virginia Weasley zu sehen, die versuchte, sich aufzusetzen und ihre _smaragdgrünen Augen _öffnete.

„Oh mein Gott!" Molly sprang zu ihrer Tochter und zog sie in eine überenthusiastische Umarmung.

„Molly, Molly, du erdrückst sie ja!", rief Arthur mit Freudentränen in den Augen und umarmte Ginny ebenfalls.

Nur Sekunden später stürmte der Rest der Familie in das Zimmer, gefolgt von Hermine, Sirius und Lupin.

„GINNY!", riefen alle von ihnen gemeinsam und die Familienmitglieder warfen sich um die Hälse des Trios. Die jubelnde Gruppe sah genau so wie ein riesiges Tier mit vielen Armen und Beinen aus. (Hagrid hätte es gemocht!)

Als sich die Menge der verrückt jubelnden Leute endlich wieder von Ginny trennte, stieß das Mädchen ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus. „Gott, seid ihr schwer!"

Die Wände des Raumes erzitterten von dem Gelächter der Familie und den Freunden, die vor wenigen Minuten noch getrauert hatten.

„Aber... wie? WIE?", rief Fred. „Du warst tot! Wie kannst du wieder am Leben sein?"

„Genau das würde mich auch interessieren", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

„Die Fackel des grünen Lichts", antwortete Harry.

„Die was?", fragte George.

„Es gibt eine Fackel... in Ägypten... die die Toten zurückbringen kann, aber nur, wenn sie von einem Parselmund benützt wird", erklärte der Junge. „Es ist aber eine ziemlich lange Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie euch später."

Dumbledore nickte mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln. _Also existiert sie wirklich... nicht bloß als Legende._

Percy boxte sich mit den Ellbogen den Weg zu Ginny frei. „Sis, es tut mir Leid, dass ich böse auf dich war!", sagte er mit Bambi-Augen.

„Oh, Perce... Ich war nie böse auf dich." Ginny stand auf, ging an der Gruppe vorbei – direkt auf Harry zu, der dem Ausbruch der Familie beigewohnt hat und im Hintergrund geblieben ist.

Alle wurden still – sie wussten, dass niemand das Recht hatte, diesen heiligen Moment zwischen zwei Menschen zu zerstören. Diese beiden liebten einander genug, um ihr Leben zu opfern, sodass der jeweils andere leben konnte.

„Harry...", flüsterte Ginny. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten vor Freude.

„Ginny...", murmelte er. Tränen vernebelten ihm die Sicht. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich seine Geliebte zurück hatte... Zuerst nahm er nicht einmal wahr, dass Ginnys Augenfarbe sich verändert hatte, was auf die Fackel des grünen Lichts zurückzuführen war.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie.

„Und ich liebe dich auch." Er berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen, zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie so nahe, als ob er sie nie wieder gehen lassen wollte.

Die Zwillinge begannen zu kichern, Ron trat zu Hermine und nahm ihre Hand und Fleur legte ihren Kopf auf Bills Schulter, während Molly in Tränen ausbrach.

Sirius, Lupin und Dumbledore lächelten still, Albus' Gesicht zeigte, wie stolz er sowohl auf Harry als auch auf Ginny war.

„Hey... genug damit, Leute!" George klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

„Huch?" Der Junge löste sich von Ginnys Lippen und wurde so rot wie die untergehende Sonne.

„Heb dir das für die Hochzeit auf!", grinste Fred. „Weil es eine Hochzeit geben wird, richtig?"

„Natürlich", nickte Harry. „So bald wie möglich."

„Wenn ihr schon so lange gewartet habt, könntet ihr dann auch noch bis Weihnachten warten?", mischte Dumbledore sich ein.

„Warum?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Weil damals, im November, habe ich meinen Schülern einen Weihnachtsball kombiniert mit einer Hochzeit versprochen." Albus lächelte. „Und ich würde mein Wort gerne halten."

„Heißt das... heißt das, dass Sie zurückkommen werden, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermines Gesicht leuchtete auf.

„Ja, Ms. Granger... Ich fürchte, Sie werden mit so einem verrückten Chef auskommen müssen." Seine Augen glitzerten schelmisch. „Das Ministerium hat mir gestern eine Eule geschickt – sie brauchen mich wieder..."

„Hey, Snapey wird nicht länger stellvertretender Direktor sein!", rief Ron vor Freude.

„Und er wird auch nicht mehr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten", grinste Dumbledore. „Wir freuen uns alle, Remus zurückzuhaben."

Lupin lächelte. „Ich werde gerne weiterhin als Lehrer arbeiten."

„Cool!", rief George. „Ende gut, alles gut! Was sagt ihr jetzt zu einer netten Party?"

„Großartige Idee! Ich hole mein Filibuster Feuerwerk!", fügte Fred hinzu. „Darf ich die Gryffindors, die Ravenclaws und die Hufflepuffs einladen?"

„Die Gryffindors... die Ravenclaws... und die Hufflepuffs?" Molly erbleichte. „Wie viele Leute?"

„Um die sechshundert..." George zuckte mit einem engelsgleichen Gesichtsausdruck die Schultern.

„Cool! Die Rechnung geht auf mich!", rief Harry. „Ich habe beim Mondrennen fünftausend Galleonen gewonnen... Lasst die Party nicht ohne mich beginnen!"

„Warum? Wo gehst du hin?", fragte seine Verlobte.

„Nach Indien... Ich habe meine Sachen dort gelassen... und einen kleinen Freund auch."

Als Harry disapparierte, flog eine Eule mit der täglichen Post ins Haus.

„Schaut! Ein Artikel über Stonehenge!", las Bill vor. _„UFO Aktivitäten verängstigt Muggel in Stonehenge."_

„Was? Was ist UFO?", fragte Ron.

„Unidentifiziertes Flugobjekt", erklärte Hermine. „Die Muggel gebrauchen diesen Ausdruck für außerirdische Besucher von anderen Planeten."

„Aber... welche UFOs sind denn nun in Stonehenge aufgetaucht?", mischte Fred sich ein.

„Keine UFOs." Dumbledore lächelte. „Aber ich denke, ich weiß, was sie bedeuteten..."

„Was?", fragte Molly.

„Naja, ähm, ich glaube, Sirius war ein bisschen überenthusiastisch, als er Stonehenges _ursprünglichen _Zustand wieder hergestellt hatte... Er hatte all die Steine versehentlich wieder an ihren Platz zurückgebracht, wo das riesige Gebilde vor Jahrtausenden erbaut worden war."

„Und die Muggels denken, dass das Martianer getan haben?" George lachte.

„Es scheint so." Albus nickte.

„Die armen... Sie sind so blind, wenn Magie im Spiel ist..." Arthur grinste.

* * *

Die Gärten und das Schloss Hogwarts waren von glitzerndem Schnee bedeckt und der See hatte eine dicke Eisschicht, die die kleinen Lichter der Millionen Sterne am Himmel reflektierte. Die Nacht war still – draußen.

Aber drinnen fand die größte Weihnachtsfeier in der Geschichte Hogwarts statt.

Es hingen nicht nur Büschel mit Stechpalmen und Mistelzweigen von dem sternenerleuchteten Himmel, sondern auch Bänder und riesige Girlanden mit weißen und rosa Blumen. Abu, der Affe, benützte die Girlanden als Kletterseile.

Als die Stargäste des Abends, die Weird Sisters, begannen, die Rapversion des Hochzeitsmarsches zu spielen, betraten sechs Menschen den Raum: drei Frauen, die in weiß gekleidet waren und von drei Männern eskortiert wurden: Ginny Weasley wurde von Arthur Weasley geführt, Hermine von Sirius und Millicent Bulstrode wurde geführt von (!) Severus Snape.

Sie traten zu drei jungen Männern, die im Anzug vor Dumbledore standen.

Der Direktor öffnete seine Arme:

„Meine Freunde! Ich bin so glücklich, euch alle hier stehen zu sehen, mit euren Gesichtern, die Freude und Liebe ausstrahlen! Ich muss euch sagen, dass ich seit sechzig Jahren auf diesen Abend gewartet habe – seit dem Tag, an dem ich vom Ministerium die Autorisierung erhalten habe, Pärchen zu vermählen. Bis jetzt habe ich nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, von diesem Recht auch Gebrauch zu machen, aber heute... Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich werde keine langen Reden schwingen, weil es mir bewusst ist, dass jeder von euch hungrig ist... Also, bringen wir es hinter uns..." Er schenkte der Menge ein breites Lächeln. „Wie ihr alle wisst, sind wir hier, um dem Augenblick beizuwohnen, in dem diese sechs Menschen in den heiligen Stand der Ehe treten..." Er drehte sich nach links. „Harry, Ronald, Dudley, wollt ihr Virginia, Hermine und Millicent zur eurer Frau, eurer Begleiterin und eurer Stütze nehmen, euer ganzes Leben lang?"

„Ja, ich will", antwortete Harry und gab seiner Braut ein großes Lächeln.

„Ich auch." Ron lächelte Hermine an.

„Dito", fügte Dudley hinzu, der immer noch zu berührt von dem Wandel seines Lebens war, der ihn nun hier sein ließ. Da er ein Muggel war, war ihm von McGonagall verboten worden, Hogwarts je wieder zu betreten, aber unter diesen besonderen Umständen und wegen Dumbledores großem Herzen... Er war hier und wurde vermählt, gemeinsam mit seinem so verhassten Cousin, den er – so seltsam es auch klingen mochte – nun nicht mehr hasste.

„Wundervoll!", sagte Dumbledore. „Und nun... Wollt ihr, Virginia, Hermine und Millicent, euch aus freiem Willen an Harry, Ronald und Dudley binden, um deren Begleiterinnen, Partnerinnen und Stützen zu sein, jeden Tag eures Lebens?"

„Ich will." Ginny strahlte, ihre grünen Augen schimmerten vor Freude.

„Ich will auch", antwortete Hermine feierlich.

„Darauf könnt ihr wetten." Millicent grinste.

„Exzellent! Und nun..." Der Direktor wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und beschwor sechs goldene Ringe herauf. „Die Ringe sind ein Symbol eurer Liebe, ungebrochen und strahlend..." Er sah ihnen zu, wie sie die Ringe auf den Finger des jeweils anderen steckten. „Jetzt, da ihr eure Versprechen und eure Ringe ausgetauscht habt, seid ihr Mann und Frau. Ihr dürft eure Bräute küssen."

Harrys Lippen senkten sich auf Ginnys, genauso wie Rons auf Hermines und Dudleys auf Millicents Lippen.

Molly Weasley schniefte und wischte ihre Freudentränen weg. „Oh, Arthur... unsere kleine Ginny... und Ronniekins!"

„Harry Potter heiratet Ginny Wheezy! Oh, was für ein schöner Tag!" Dobby schnäuzte sich und bat Abu um einen Tanz.

„So berührend..." Fleur seufzte, während sie Lily hielt. „Du weißt, Bill..."

„Ja, Liebling?" Bill glättete sein 5 Zentimeter langes Haar. (Er hatte beschlossen, es wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Länge wachsen zu lassen, nachdem es so brutal in Stonehenge abrasiert worden war.)

„Du weißt... Dass wir Lily bei uns 'aben bis sum Ende des Schuljahres wird eine gute Übung für misch sein, weil deine Mutter schließlisch dieses Enkelkind bekommen wird, von dem sie im letzten Novembehr gesprochen 'atte."

„Was?" Bills Augen weiteten sich. „Liebling? Du... du?"

„Ja, Liebster." Fleur küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Lily wird einen kleinen Cousin 'aben."

Während sich die drei neuen Paare küssten, stieß Neville ein tiefes Seufzen aus. _Davon habe ich geträumt..._ Er erinnerte sich an seinen Traum, den er vor vier Jahren gehabt hatte – der Traum, in dem Ginny Schneeflocken-Kristalle in ihrem Haar trug... in dem ihre Augen grün waren... in dem sie Harry heiratete.

„Geht es dir gut, Liebling?", fragte eine Frau mit einem jungen Gesicht, aber grauem Haar, und platzierte eine Hand auf Nevilles Schulter.

„Ja, mir geht's gut." Der Junge lächelte sie und den Mann, der neben ihr stand, an. „Alles ist passiert, wie es passieren sollte."

Als Harry schließlich die einladenden Lippen seiner Frau losließ, traf sein Blick den von Snape.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer schien mit seinen Gesichtsmuskeln zu kämpfen, da sie unbeteiligt aussehen sollten, aber vergeblich – zum aller ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Harry, wie ein ehrliches Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht erschien.

Ein bestimmter Tag fünf Monate zuvor kam Harry in den Sinn: Die Party nach Ginnys Wiederbelebung. Fast sechshundert Leute feierten im Garten des Fuchsbaus, als Neville plötzlich so weiß wie ein Blatt Papier wurde – so als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte. Dann begann er, in die Richtung von zwei Leuten zu laufen: ein Mann und eine Frau. Sie standen mit ausgestreckten Armen beim Gartentor, ihre Augen glitzerten in ihren Gesichtern, die von grauem Haar eingerahmt waren. Harry stellte fest, dass sie immer noch jung waren.

Neville schlang seine Arme um die zwei Menschen und schluchzte und zitterte. Die Frau begann, ihm übers Haar zu streicheln, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinabflossen. Das Gesicht des Mannes drückte vollkommenes Glück und Stolz aus.

_Kann es sein? _dachte Harry.

Es konnte wirklich sein.

Voldemorts Tod hatte einen ungeheuren Einschlag auf die gesamte Zaubererwelt zur Folge – das Böse war tot und die dunklen Zauber, die während seiner Tyrannei ausgesprochen worden waren, verloren ihre Wirkung auf die noch lebenden Opfer.

Neville bekam seine Eltern zurück.

Nicht viel später apparierte eine weitere Gestalt in der Nähe des Gartentores des Fuchsbaus – ein Mann in Schwarz.

_Snape._

Harry schluckte und blickte dem Mann direkt in die Augen. Er wusste, dass Snape wegen _ihm _gekommen war.

Er stellte seinen Kelch mit Butterbier nieder und näherte sich dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Der Abend dämmerte bereits, aber er konnte trotzdem das ungewohnte Leuchten in den schwarzen Augen des Mannes erkennen. Es war ein Licht, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Professor?", begann Harry. „Was...?"

„Lassen Sie mich sprechen, Potter." Snape winkte mit seiner Hand. „Es war schon schwer genug für mich, hierher zu kommen, also machen Sie es nicht noch komplizierter."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen danke zu sagen", meinte Snape.

„Danke?" Der Junge schnappte nach Luft. Er musste wohl halluzinieren.

„Ja." Severus nickte. „Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet, als Black mich umbringen wollte. Danke."

„Dafür schulden Sie mir keinen Dank... Sie waren es doch zuerst, der mir half, meine Fesseln zu lösen, in Stonehenge", murmelte Harry. „Ähm, Professor... würden Sie gerne mit uns mitfeiern?"

„...Nein... Danke", sagte Snape und disapparierte.

Als Harry zu den feiernden Leuten zurückkehrte, überlegte er, ob er sich bloß eingebildet hatte, dass der Professor gezögert hatte, ehe er sein Angebot abgeschlagen hatte.

„Liebling?" Ginnys Stimme schüttelte ihn aus seinen Träumereien.

„Huch? Oh, tut mir Leid, Sweetheart." Harry drehte sich zurück zu seiner neuen Ehefrau und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Vergangenheit wieder in die Gegenwart.

„Wollen wir tanzen?"

„Natürlich."

Einige Paare schwangen bereits übers Parkett, darunter Ron und Hermine sowie Dumbledore mit Mrs. Figg.

Während sie tanzten, machte Colin Creevey zahlreiche Fotos von ihnen und Peeves begann, die Tänzer mit Schüsseln voll Weihnachtspudding zu bewerfen.

„Peeves!", rief McGonagall verärgert, als sie das rosa, glitschige Gelee von ihrem Hut wischte.

„Nimm es ihm nicht übel, Minerva", lachte Flitwick und wirbelte sie herum.

Als McGonagall galantvoll zurücksprang, um Flitwicks Stelzen daran zu hindern, ihr versehentlich auf die Zehen zu treten, ließ Peeves – ebenfalls ‚absichtlich' – einen der drei Hochzeitstorten (mit fünf Stockwerken) auf McGonagalls Kopf fallen.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Peeves!" Minerva zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die anderen beiden Torten, ließ sie durch das böse grinsende Gesicht des Geists fliegen, woraufhin sie in Dudleys Schoß landeten. (Schau, Milli, Törtchen!)

„Essensschlacht!", schrie Seamus, schnappte sich eine saftige Wassermelone und warf sie auf eine Gruppe Slytherins. Fred und George stimmten sogleich ein mit einer Schüssel Orangensaft (die auf Malfoy gezielt war).

Draco, der seine beiden Bodyguards nicht bei sich hatte, gab ihm den Gefallen zurück, indem er ein paar Pfefferminz-Bonbons auf die Zwillinge schleuderte, die vor den ‚Flugkörpern' davonsprangen, sodass sie Professor Dumbledore trafen. Der Direktor wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht bekleckerte er den Täter mit den Pfefferminz-Bonbons mit einer netten, stinkenden Zwiebelsoße.

Kurz darauf brach das Chaos aus.

Sirius wurde mit Brokkoli bombardiert, Dobbys neuer brauner Pulli triefte bald vor Butterbier und Hermines Schleier wurde mit Salat besprenkelt.

Harry musste sich Ketchup von der Brille wischen, während Snape sein Haar sauber machte, weil es etwas Dijon Senf abbekommen hatte. (Das war das erste Mal, das irgend jemand ihn gesehen hatte, wie er sein Haar sauber machte!)

Etwa zehn Minuten später sprach Professor Dumbledore einen machtvollen Reinigungszauber aus, der verstreutes Essen und verschüttete Getränke verschwinden ließ – zu dem größten Bedauern der meisten Schüler.

Als sie wieder sauber waren, setzten sich Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron nach Atem ringend an den Tisch.

Hermine arrangierte ihren Schleier richtich? (der nicht mehr mit Salat geschmückt war) und griff nach einem Glas kühlem Champagner.

„Wenn meine Eltern nur hier sein könnten!", seufzte sie. „Aber nein, sie mussten ja unbedingt auf diesen Internationalen Kongress der Zahnärzte nach Tasmanien! Oh, na ja, das ist immer noch der schönste Tag meines Lebens", meinte sie und gab ihrem Ehemann einen langen Kuss.

„Der schönste Tag deines Lebens, wirklich? Weil du mich geheiratet hast", grinste Ron, „oder wegen der Essensschlacht?"

„Das auch." Sie grinste.

„Gibt es da sonst noch was?", fragte Ginny.

„Jepp." Hermine nickte. „Letzte Woche war Rita Kimmkorns Verhandlung. Ein anonymer Leser des _Tagespropheten _enthüllte, dass sie ein illegaler Animagus ist. Sie wurde zu vier Monaten in Askaban verurteilt und sie darf für den Rest ihres Lebens keine Artikel mehr schreiben."

„Ein anonymer Leser?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Uh-huh." Hermine machte eine winkende Geste. Bevor Harry sie fragen konnte, ob Hermine dieser anonyme Leser gewesen war, setzten sich Dudley (mit Makaroni, die ihm aus dem Mundwinkel hingen) und seine Frau (mit schokoladeverschmiertem Gesicht) neben ihnen nieder.

„Wie kann ich dir je dafür danken, Harry?", fragte Dudley.

„Wofür?" Sein Cousin nippte an seinem Champagner.

„Dafür, dass du mich Milli vorgestellt hast." Dudley strahlte und legte einen Arm um seine Frau.

„Das bin nicht ich, dem du danken musst", stellte Harry klar. „Sie war es doch, die in den Ligusterweg kam."

„Ja." Millicent nickte. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich noch nicht angenommen, dass ‚der schlimmste Junge', den ich heiraten würde, nicht du warst, Harry, sondern Dudley."

„Wie kam es dazu, dass ihr euch ineinander verliebt habt?", fragte Ginny.

„Na ja... Wir haben uns seit vorige Weihnachten immer gegenseitig Eulen geschickt." Millicent errötete.

„Oh, ich erinnere mich! Dudley hat dir ein Geschenk gebracht!", kommentierte Hermine.

„Genau." Millicent nickte. „Dieser Kristall", sie zeigte auf den Stein, der an ihrer Halskette hing. „Zuerst war ich böse auf ihn... Ihr wisst schon, Snape hat Slytherin 200 Punkte abgezogen... Aber dann habe ich realisiert, dass er mich liebte... Wir begannen, uns Briefe zu schreiben und... dann kam alles andere..."

„Wie haben Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon auf eure Beziehung reagiert?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Na ja... Ich hab es nicht gewagt, ihnen etwas zu sagen, bis der Oktober kam... Unglücklicherweise war Tante Magda immer noch ‚auf Besuch'..." Dudley zuckte die Schultern. „Sie war so überrascht, dass sie sich setzen musste – genau auf Ripper. Der arme Hund... Aber er war sowieso schon ziemlich alt... Dad begann loszubrüllen, dass er mich enterben würde und ich der Erbfolge entzogen werden würde... und Mum war so geschockt, dass wir schon befürchteten, sie würde das Baby verlieren."

„Baby?" Harry spuckte den Champagner wieder aus, den er gerade im Mund hatte. „Noch ein Dursley-Kind?"

„Ja." Dudley nickte. „Er sollte in den nächsten Tagen zur Welt kommen."

„Du musst sehr glücklich sein, ein Geschwisterchen zu bekommen, nicht wahr, Dudley?", fragte Ginny.

„Sicher." Dudley nickte und verließ mit Millicent den Tisch, um noch mehr Süßigkeiten zu holen.

„Oh nein, schaut...", sagte Ron, „Malfoy..."

Draco trat zu ihrem Tisch.

„Du wirst mir meine gute Stimmung nicht verderben, Malfoy." Ron verschränkte seine Arme.

„Halt's Maul, Wiesel. Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir zu sprechen."

„Was willst du dann? Raus damit und verschwinde wieder, weil du die Luft hier verpestest", sagte Hermine und blickte ihn böse an.

„Ich will kurz mit dir reden, Potter", antwortete Draco.

„Nichts kann meine gute Laune jetzt verderben, nicht einmal du, Malfoy." Harry stand auf. „Komm schon, gehen wir raus."

„Was zur Hölle will dieser Abschaum von Harry?" Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

„Keine Ahnung." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Schlimm genug für Harry, dass er noch ein Jahr mit ihm verbringen muss, mit diesem dreckigen... Wenn ich Dumbledore wäre, hätte ich es nicht zugelassen, dass Malfoy zurückkommt und seinen Abschluss macht."

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte Ron ihr zu. „Es ist ja seine Schuld, dass Harry das siebte Jahr wiederholen muss."

„Es ist auch nicht so schlimm..." Ginny grinste. „Er geht mit mir in die Klasse..."

„Ich wette, du hast dieses Schuljahr soweit ziemlich genossen." Ron gluckste.

Ginny wurde rot und kicherte in ihren Kelch hinein.

_„Benützt _ihr beiden immer noch das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler?", fragte Ron.

„Nee." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und errötete noch mehr. „Wir wollen die maulende Myrte schließlich nicht ‚unterhalten'..."

„Wo dann?", hakte ihr Bruder nach.

Jetzt war Hermine dran zu erröten.

„Du weißt es also", stellte Ron fest. „Sag's mir!"

„Du bist zu neugierig, Liebling", wies seine Frau ihn zurecht.

„Ginny?" Ron wandte sich an seine Schwester und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Das Arithmantik-Klassenzimmer", gab Ginny zu und vermied Rons Blick.

Ihr Bruder sah geschockt aus. „WAS? Hermine! Du lässt sie in _dein _Klassenzimmer?"

„Ah, mach dir keine Sorgen, Ron. Er ist sicher vor Peeves und mit einem netten _Quietus-_Zauber wird die beiden niemand bemerken."

„Jesus, ich glaub's nicht... Du warst für sie ein Komplize!"

Hermine kicherte. „Ja, du hast Recht."

„Ich frage mich, was Draco Harry jetzt wohl zu sagen hat", sagte Ginny, nur um über etwas weniger Peinliches zu sprechen, als Hagrid zu ihnen kam.

„Hallo, Leute, darf ich mich setz'n?", fragte er mit einem riesigen Grinsen.

„Natürlich", antworteten sie.

„Wo is' Harry?" Der Riese sah sich um.

„Irgendwo mit Malfoy", antwortete Hermine.

„Malfoy?", knurrte Hagrid. „Glaub ich nich'! Wisst ihr, ich glaub', Dumbledore hat 'nen Fehler gemacht, als er diesen Kerl hat zurückkommen lass'n... Aber ihr wisst schon, er hat mir fast Leid getan, als sein Dad verrückt wurde."

„Mir auch", nickte Ginny. „Aber Lucius ist jetzt wieder in Ordnung, nicht wahr?"

„Jepp." Hagrid nahm einen riesigen Schluck vom heißen Met. „Ihr wisst schon, ich wollte Harry was sag'n..." Seine Augen glitzerten vor Freude.

„Was?", fragten die anderen drei.

„Olympe... sie... sie hat ja gesagt!", flüsterte der Riese mit verträumtem Gesicht.

„Ja gesagt? Zu was?" Ron gab ihm einen fragenden Blick.

„Zu mein' Antrag!" Hagrid leuchtete förmlich.

„Antrag?" Hermine sprang auf und umarmte ihn. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hagrid! Das ist großartig!"

„Ja, wundervoll, nich' wahr?" Der Riese grinste und kippte eine weitere Tankerfüllung heißen Met hinunter.

„Großartige Party, oder?", unterbrach der kopflose Nick, der einen Orden trug, der seinen Träger als Mitglied der Kopflosenjagd auszeichnete. „All diese Süßigkeiten... Da läuft mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen... Schade, dass ich nicht mehr essen kann! Oh, na ja, egal... Marie Antoinette! Warte auf mich, Liebling!" Und er schwebte davon und folgte einem wunderschönen kopflosen Geist.

* * *

„Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?", fragte Harry Draco im Korridor und rümpfte seine Nase. Malfoy roch immer noch nach Zwiebelsoße.

„Na ja... ich... glaube nicht, dass ich dich je mögen werde, Potter..."

„Das hätte ich auch nie von dir erwartet." Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Lass mich aussprechen", sagte Draco. „Ich werde dich nie mögen, aber... ich will die nächsten sechs Monate und mein ganzes weiteres Leben lang nicht dauernd mit dir streiten. Ich hab genug davon."

Harry zwinkerte. Draco musste verrückt geworden sein.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich verrückt bin", fuhr Malfoy fort und wischte sich ein paar Tropfen Orangensaft von der Stirn. „Ich bin jetzt nur... ähm... weiser."

„WEISER?" Harry war nach Lachen zumute. Mit dem Orangensaft, der ihm vom Haar tropfte, sah Draco alles andere als weise aus.

„Ja." Der blonde Junge nickte. „In der Zeit, als Vater verrückt war, habe ich eine Menge gelernt... Zum Beispiel dass ich jederzeit mal falsch liegen könnte, und dass man nie genug vorbereitet sein kann..."

„Planst du dieses Mal, mich gleich umzubringen, um mich loszuwerden?", rätselte Harry.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Damit, dass man nie genug vorbereitet sein kann, meine ich, dass man jederzeit verletzt werden oder sterben könnte und von irgendjemandem gehasst zu werden oder genau in diesem Augenblick jemanden zu hassen... ist falsch. Furchtbar falsch."

„Da stimme ich zu." Harry nickte. „Aber ich verstehe es immer noch nicht. Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Malfoy schürzte seine Lippen. „Du wirst mir das nicht leicht machen, oder?"

Harry grinste. „Eine Kehrtwendung ist nur fair. Du hast mir auch das Leben nie leicht gemacht. Aber... schließlich bist du es, dem ich mein Glück zu verdanken habe."

„Ich?" Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Erklär's mir!"

„Du hast Dudley dazu gebracht, mir diesen Trank zu geben, durch den ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe. Ich habe Lockhart getroffen, bin mit ihm nach Ägypten gereist und habe von der Fackel des grünen Lichts erfahren, die schließlich Ginny das Leben gerettet hat. Danke, Draco."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Malfoys verschlagenem Gesicht. „Ich habe nicht beabsichtigt, dich glücklich zu machen... ganz und gar nicht."

„Das hätte ich auch nie gedacht", antwortete Harry.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Malfoy fort, „es war schon viel zu lang, dass du und ich gegeneinander einen Groll hegen. Es ist Zeit, das zu beenden."

„Vergraben wir das Kriegsbeil?"

Malfoy nickte. „Würdest du...?"

Harry streckte seine rechte Hand aus. „Natürlich."

Draco streckte zögerlich seine eigene aus und schüttelte Harrys Hand. „In Ordnung... Aber werd deshalb nicht selbstgefällig, Potter", fügte er mit einem bösen Grinsen hinzu, als ob er auch nur eine Sekunde lang befürchten würde, er könnte schwach wirken. „Slytherin wird Gryffindor das nächste Mal vom Quidditchfeld fegen."

„Aber nur in deinen Träumen, Malfoy."

* * *

„Wer zur Hölle hat diesen Trottel eingeladen?", wandte Sirius sich an Lupin und zeigte auf Gilderoy Lockhart, dem es irgendwie gelungen war, den Essens-Bomben auszuweichen und der nun von einem Dutzend Groupies umgeben war. Er erzählte den Mädchen von ‚seiner' unglaublichen Rettung von Abysmal sun-Amuns Tochter, die die Kontrolle über ihren Teppich verloren hatte.

„Oh, Gilderoy, du bist sooooo mutig!", seufzte Parvati.

„Und so intelligent!", fügte Lavender hinzu.

„Und so was von verlobt...", beendete Lockhart.

_„Verlobt?", _kreischten die Hexen vor Horror.

„Jep. Ich werde Anck sun-Amun heiraten! Ist das nicht wundervoll?"

„Oje, das arme Mädchen!", flüsterte George zu Fred und Charlie, die eifrig nickten.

„Man sollte diesem Trottel verbieten, Hogwarts je wieder zu betreten", bemerkte Percy.

„Ganz genau, Liebling", nickte Penelope.

„Seit wann sind Percy und Penny wieder zusammen?", fragte Ginny die Zwillinge, als sie mit Hermine und Ron näher kam.

„Seit _es ihm gelungen ist", _kicherte Fred.

_„Gelungen?" _Ron hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Uh-huh." George lachte. „Jetzt ist er wie ein neuer Mensch. Ihr werdet ihn kaum wiedererkennen – stellt euch mal vor, er ist _fröhlich!"_

„Das kann nicht wahr sein!", schrie Ron.

„Doch!", antwortete George.

„Was ist los, Jungs?" Harry trat zu ihnen.

„Komm, ich erzähle es dir... unter vier Augen", grinste Ginny.

„Ich komme schon, Honey", sagte Harry. „Und übrigens, Ron, danke für das Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, dir zu danken. Ich liebe es – sehr lustiges Buch."

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt", lächelte Ron. „Eigentlich habe ich es schon zu Weihnachten letztes Jahr gekauft."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, mein Schwager." Sein Freund nickte. „Geh jetzt, das Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik wartet bereits auf euch."

Harry wurde rot. „Du weißt es...?"

„Ginny hat's mir gesagt." Ron winkte ihm nach.

Harry nahm Ginny an der Hand und wollte sie hoch ins Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik führen, als der Direktor sie zu sich rief.

Die frisch Verheirateten tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was Dumbledore wohl von ihnen wollte.

„Nun, Mr. und Mrs. Potter", begann Albus mit einem Lächeln, „ich habe gute Nachrichten für euch."

„Gute Nachrichten, Sir?", fragte Harry.

„Ja." Dumbledore nickte. „Da dies eine noch nie da gewesene Situation ist – ihr wisst schon, hier haben noch nie Schüler geheiratet – also, ich habe mit dem Kollegium diskutiert und sie haben zugestimmt... Nun, mit der Ausnahme von Professor Snape, natürlich."

„Zugestimmt? Zu was?", fragte sich Ginny.

„Euch ein eigenes kleines Zimmer zu geben."

„Was?" Die frisch Verheirateten schnappten nach Luft.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, das hört sich ein bisschen so an, als ob wir euch absichtlich erlauben würden, die _Regeln zu brechen, _aber... Ihr seid verheiratet, also ist es nicht falsch, wenn ihr beiden euch ein Zimmer teilt, nicht wahr?"

Harrys und Ginnys Blicke trafen sich und ein riesiges Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus. „NEIN! ÜBERHAUPT NICHT!" Sie schüttelten hektisch ihre Köpfe.

„Gut." Dumbledore nickte. „Ich war mir sicher, dass ihr nicht nein sagen würdet. Also... Es ist ein Raum im Erdgeschoss, der nicht mehr verwendet wird und genau unter Professor McGonagalls Zimmer liegt." Er beugte sich zu ihnen und flüsterte: „Wenn ihr so nett sein würdet und nicht zu viel Lärm macht... Wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine..."

Harry bekämpfte sein Lachen, aber Ginny konnte nicht anders und musste kichern.

„Ich konnte Mr. Filch dazu bringen, das Zimmer etwas sauber zu machen... Er hat natürlich mit mir gestritten und gesagt, dass solch eine Erlaubnis die Moral in der Schule ins Bodenlose reißen würde, aber unter uns drei, es ist uns doch egal, was der bekloppte alte Kauz sagt..."

Die frisch Verheirateten konnten nicht anders, sie mussten ihm einfach zustimmen.

„Also, das Zimmer ist sauber gemacht worden und ein Doppelbett wurde hinein gestellt, da ist nur noch Eines... Ihr müsst das Zimmer mit dem alten Hogwarts Pergament-Buch teilen."

„Oh, das Buch!" Harry nickte. „Kein Problem, Sir. Solange es uns nicht stört, werden wir das Buch auch nicht stören."

„Sehr gut, also habt Spaß, Leute... Ähm, nur Eines noch... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass _der größte Skandal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts _so gut ausgehen würde." Dumbledore winkte ihnen und wandte sich mit seiner magisch verstärkten Stimme zurück an die Menge: „Einen Augenblick, bitte! Bevor die neuen Paare _irgendwohin _verschwinden", er gab Harry einen bedeutsamen Blick, „werden wir noch einen wichtigen Teil der Hochzeitszeremonie vollziehen... Die Bräute werfen ihre Hochzeitsbouquets!"

Ein lautes Murmeln durchlief die Halle – Gelächter und aufgeregtes Kreischen.

Ginny grinste Hermine an, die gefolgt von Millicent zu Dumbledore trat.

„Es ist eine wichtige Regel", fuhr Albus fort, „dass niemand jetzt Magie benutzen darf! Bitte, Ladies, stecken Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe wieder ein und widerstehen Sie der Versuchung, laut _‚Accio Blumenstrauß' _zu rufen!"

Die Große Halle brach in Gelächter aus.

„Nun, auf drei..." Albus lächelte. „Eins – zwei – drei!"

Die Bräute warfen ihre Bouquets, mit ihren Rücken, die der Menge zugewandt waren.

Ginnys Strauß landete in Penelopes Armen und Percy wurde rubinrot.

Hermiones Strauß landete in McGonagalls Schoß – die Professorin starrte das Bouquet geschockt an und hörte nicht einmal das böse Gekicher um sie herum.

Millicents Strauß zischte wie ein Pfeil durch die Halle und schlug gegen Freds Stirn. „Was zur...", fluchte Fred und massierte seine Stirn, als jemand die Arme um seine Hüften schlang.

„Ich wusste es... Ich habe es einfach gewusst, Liebling." Angelina zwinkerte ihm zu, während George seinem Zwilling mitleidig den Rücken tätschelte.

„Mein armer, armer Bruder..."

* * *

„Ah, Sybill! Wie nett, dich hier zu sehen!", grüßte Dumbledore die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, als sie die Große Halle betrat.

„Oh, ja, Albus..." Trelawney warf ihm einen mysteriösen Blick zu. „Ich war in meinem Zimmer, tief in Gedanken über den Tod versunken, als ich das Bedürfnis verspürte, in meine Kristallkugel zu blicken."

„Und was hast du darin gesehen?" Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und erwartete die entsetzlichste Vorhersage, die er sich je vorstellen könnte.

„Oh, du wirst es nicht glauben!", antwortete Sybill entrüstet. „Ich sah... die Zukunft der Potter-Weasley-Granger Familie..."

„Und? Welcher furchtbare Unfall wird ihnen zustoßen?" Der Direktor sah amüsiert aus. „Ein Flugzeugabsturz? Enthauptung? Der Grimm?"

„Nein, nein, nein", sagte Trelawney mit einem extrem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Die Kristallkugel sagte mir... dass _sie bis in alle Ewigkeit glücklich sein würden!"_

„Oh, wie schrecklich!" Albus schlug seine Hände zusammen.

Sybills Blick fiel auf Ron und Hermine. „Übrigens, Albus, sind die Gerüchte über die neue Situation der Weasleys wahr?"

„Ja", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Ich fürchte, ich kenne nicht die ganze Geschichte. Wärest du so nett und würdest sie mir erzählen?"

„Oh, ja, natürlich", lächelte der Direktor. „Vor Jahrhunderten waren die Weasleys eine wohlhabende Familie. Während dem Koboldaufstand von 1216... oder 1612...?" Er beugte sich näher zu ihr, um zu flüstern: „Bitte, Sybill, erzähle Professor Binns nicht, dass ich die Jahreszahlen verwechsle... Also, Herold Weasley – ich glaube, so hieß er – der Vorstand der Familie, vergrub seine Schätze auf seinem Landsitz, um sie vor den randalierenden und plündernden Kobolden zu verstecken. Dann flüchtete Herold nach Papua Neuguinea... oder Neuseeland? Egal. Also, er flüchtete vor einem bösartigen Kobold namens Harry der Plünderer, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Dieser Kobold hatte geschworen, ihn umzubringen. Leider verschwand Herold in diesem weit weg gelegenen Land. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er von einem Lethifold gefressen wurde ((A/N: siehe Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind)) aber das wurde nie bestätigt." Albus zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht ist er auch nur mit der schönen Frau seines Nachbarn durchgebrannt."

Sybill hob unzufrieden ihre Augenbrauen, aber der Direktor fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Da keine Verwandten von Herold wussten, wo er das Geld versteckt hatte, begannen alle, danach zu suchen, aber fanden nie etwas. Bald mussten sie Kredite aufnehmen, ihr Herrenhaus verkaufen und zogen auf ihren Landsitz im Dorf Ottery St. Catchpole. Seit damals war die Weasley-Familie arme gewesen – bis zum vergangenen Sommer, als Rons Niffler Wendelin eine riesige Kiste voller goldenen Galleonen in Mollys Gemüsebeet fand." Dumbledore griff nach einem Glas Kürbissaft. „Ja, das ist die ganze Geschichte, Sybill. Während die Malfoys verarmten, wurden die Weasleys wieder reich. Ron bekam seinen Anteil des Familienvermögens und eröffnete ein Besengeschäft und einen Reparaturdienst in Hogsmeade, wie du vielleicht schon gehört hast. Er repariert alle Arten von Besen mit allen Arten von Problemen... Du weißt schon, von gebrochenen Stielen bis hin zu verzwickten Schleuderflüchen. Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach haben die Weasleys ihr Vermögen verdient. Was mich anbelangt, ich besuche Ron oft in seinem Geschäft – nur, um mich an all diesen schönen Besen zu erfreuen. Mein Favorit ist der _Rocket 3000."_

* * *

„Also, warum haben die Zwillinge so gekichert?", fragte Harry seine Ehefrau, als sie die Große Halle verließen.

„Na ja... erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir über Percy erzählt habe? Über sein, ähm... _Problem?"_

„Ja... und?"

„Na ja, es ist gelöst."

„Viagra?", grinste Harry.

„Was?" Ginny hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ah, ist egal", grinste er. „Also, wie wurde das Problem gelöst?"

„Keine Ahnung... aber _er hat's geschafft."_

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten." Er nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie den Korridor hinab.

„Ja, und es gibt noch mehr gute Neuigkeiten innerhalb der Familie."

„Was?"

„Fleur erwartet ein Baby."

„Oh, großartig. Bill muss sehr glücklich sein... Ich hoffe, es wird ein Mädchen... eine kleine Veela." Harry öffnete die Tür zu ihrem gemütlichen kleinen Zimmer.

„Oh, wie schön, nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Ja. Filch hat gute Arbeit geleistet." Der Junge spähte in den Raum. Es gab schöne, tiefblaue Vorhänge vor den Fenstern, vergissmeinnichtblaue Wandteppiche (die nicht mehr violett waren) und ein riesiges Bett stand in einer Ecke. In der Mitte des Zimmers befand sich ein kleines Podest mit dem Pergament-Buch darauf. Weder Harry noch Ginny machten sich die Mühe, es näher zu erforschen – sie hatten ihre Gedanken ganz wo anders.

Der neue Ehemann hob seine Frau hoch und trug sie über die Schwelle.

„Willkommen in unserem neuen Zuhause, meine Liebste", sagte er und befestigte ein _‚Bitte nicht stören' _Schild außen an der Tür.

Ginny schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln. „Ich glaube, wir werden unsere Zeit hier genießen, nicht wahr?"

„Das bezweifle ich nicht", antwortete Harry. „Übrigens, wo werden Hermine und Ron ihre Hochzeitsnacht verbringen? In Hermines Schlafzimmer?"

„Nein." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und knöpfte Harrys Anzug auf. „In Hogsmeade. Du weißt schon, in Rons Apartment, über seinem Laden."

„Uh-huh." Harry löste Ginnys Gürtel, als sie begann, seine Stirn (inklusive Narbe), seine Nase, seine Lippen und seinen Nacken mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken, während sie an Harrys Reißverschluss herumfummelte.

Er befreite sie hastig aus ihrem Kleid, spielte mit ihren kupfernen Strähnen und flüsterte ihr liebe Worte ins Ohr.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass uns die Gäste suchen werden?", fragte Harry zwischen zwei heißen Küssen, während er den Verschluss ihres BHs öffnete.

„Wir werden zurück sein, bevor die Party vorbei ist", kicherte sie. „Oder auch nicht..."

„Wer passt auf Lily auf?"

„Mum und Fleur", antwortete Ginny und strich über seinen muskulösen Brustkorb. Er stöhnte vor Begehren.

„Das ist schlimm, dass... oh, Liebling... ooooh, Liiiebling... das ist schlimm, dass wir immer jemand anderes fragen müssen, um auf unser Baby aufzupassen", meinte Harry stoßweise. Er ließ seine Hosen fallen, die ihm in bestimmten Bereichen zu eng geworden waren.

„Wir müssen nur warten, bis wir das Schuljahr beendet haben und in Sirius' Haus ziehen." Ginny fuhr fort, ihn zu liebkosen. „Dann werden wir unsere Tochter und unseren Sohn immer bei uns haben."

Harry zwinkerte. „Unseren _Sohn? _Du hast zu viel Champagner getrunken, nicht wahr, Liebling? wir haben nur eine _Tochter."_

„Bis jetzt", antwortete sie mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.

„Was meinst du?" Er sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich meine, dass es bei uns schon zu einer Tradition zu werden scheint..." Ginny legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch.

„Eine Tradition?... Was?" Harry schluckte den Knoten in seinem Hals, als er langsam zu verstehen begann.

„Das wir immer auf das Verhüten vergessen..."

„Vergessen?", flüsterte Harry. „Ich dachte, wir hätten nicht darauf vergessen... oder?"

„Wir müssen es doch vergessen haben... zumindest ein Mal." Sie sah die halb ängstliche, halb überrumpelte Miene auf dem Gesicht ihres Ehemannes. „Bist du glücklich? Zumindest ein kleines bisschen?"

„Glücklich? Nein." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah, wie Tränen in Ginnys Augen stiegen, und fügte hastig hinzu: „Ich bin nicht glücklich... ICH BIN AUSSER MIR VOR FREUDE!" Und damit hob er sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum, als ob sie nicht viel mehr als eine Feder wiegen würde.

„Lass mich runter!", kreischte sie und bearbeitete kichernd Harrys Schulter mit ihren Fäusten. „Lass mich runter, du verschrobener Schwachkopf!" Als er sie sanft wieder auf den Boden stellte, zog sie sein Gesicht in einem Kuss zu sich. „Du hast mir Angst gemacht, Dummerchen", sagte sie. Nun schimmerten Tränen der Freude in ihren Augen.

„Warum dachtest du, dass ich nicht überglücklich sein würde, ein weiteres Kind zu haben, huh?" Harry streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre Tränen wegzuwischen. „Das ist nämlich eine weitere großartige Gelegenheit für einen Skandal..."

„Noch ein Skandal?" Ginny zog ihre Brauen zusammen. „Aber Baby-Boy-Potter wird kein uneheliches Kind sein, so wie Lily das war..."

„Nein, sicher nicht." Harry grinste. „Aber die Leute können TROTZDEM zählen, weißt du?"

„Oh, ja, vielleicht." Ginny kicherte und zog Harry mit sich nach unten, aufs Bett. „Aber weißt du was? Es ist mir egal, ob das wieder ein Skandal wird..."

„Mir auch." Harry grinste und bückte sich, um sie noch einmal zu küssen, als sie ein seltsames, zischendes Geräusch hörten.

Sie sahen sich um und bemerkten, dass die sich Feder über dem Pergament Buch in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

„Schauen wir mal rein." Harry nahm Ginny an der Hand und führte sie zu dem kleinen Podest.

Sie spähten in das Hogwarts Pergament Buch und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Ich glaub es nicht!", flüsterte Harry.

„Heißt das…?" fragte Ginny.

„Das muss es", antwortete ihr junger Ehemann. „Aber das... das ist einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein..."

„Aber es muss wahr sein… Die magische Feder hat immer Recht!"

„Ja…" Das böseste Grinsen, das Ginny je gesehen hatte, breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. „Es muss wahr sein... Stell dir mal ihre Gesichter vor, wenn sie den Brief in grüner Tinte bekommen..." Er konnte sein Lachen kaum zurückhalten. „Das ist... das ist das größte Desaster, das ihnen passieren kann..."

„Sie tun mir beinahe Leid", kommentierte Ginny mit einem boshaften Grinsen.

„Beinah." Harry winkte seiner Frau und legte seinen Arm um sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und beide starrten mit ungläubigen Blicken auf die einzelne Zeile, die die Feder geschrieben hatte:

David Dursley, geboren am 25. Dezember 1998, Eltern: Vernon und Petunia Dursley

**THE END**


End file.
